The Mage's Daughters
by ElaEnchanted21
Summary: Abhaya, a young mage, lives deep in the mountains of Japan with her apprentice Elias. Living in harmony with the spirits of the mountain, she nurses back to health all who come to her door. One morning, she finds a demon that is on the brink of death, only to nurse him back to health. Will this demon be the one leading her to her own demise? HieiXOC Lemons? We shall see.
1. Proluge: An Duine (human)

The wind howled high against the Highlands, shaking the skeletal trees as they clung to their rooted home. A child pushes past the fallen leaves and barren trees, her long chocolate hair dancing around her head like a halo of willow leaves. Bright blue eyes hooded with long dark lashes glance about the dark forest as she makes her way back to her home. Her bare feet smack against the leaves as she comes up the pass to her home. The stone house had the look of the castles that were still around in the country of Scotland. Yet this was much more humble than that of the old castles. Above the heavy wooden door to the fortress was an Archer with a ring of Holly at his feet etched into the stone itself. The child opens the door only to find that the house was dark. Not a sound came from the halls of the home. " _Hello?"_ The child murmured, her rough brogue coming out into a small whimper.

The silence swallowed her voice. The child took a step onto the dark wood floors of her home and shuddered. Something was in her home. Her face twisted with worry as she padded forward, her feet pushing her up the stairs. That was when she heard it, a small whimper came from her older sister's room and the child found that she was running to it. _"Anoushka!"_ The little girl snarled.

The little girl pushed open her sister's room, finding her ensnared by a demon. The demon looked like it was going to eat her. The demon glared at her, his mouth twisting up into a cruel smile. "Ah, so she decides to join us. Hello, little _bitch_." The demon growled.

The demon held Anoushka by her straight red hair and her hazel eyes twisted in agony as she looked to her sister. " _Put her down you putrid beast!"_ The child said, her face twisting with white fury.

"What? Are you going to kill me just as you did to my brother?" The demon said, this time his face twisting with hatred.

" _Put. Her. Down!"_

The demon pointed over to the right of the door and grinned. "Perhaps you should be a bit more careful what you say to me. This one could end up like _them_."

The child's eyes grew wide as she slowly peered over to where the demon was pointing. Right next to Anoushka's book shelf were two figures lying in awkward, bent positions. One of them was shirtless, his broad face void of any color. She stared at the man with curly blonde hair and the same eyes as her own. The other was a woman, dark skin, just as her own, draining from color. Her dark chestnut eyes seemed to cut through the girl's soul, her long brown hair fanned out just like the blood soaking into her pink sari.

 _Her parents were dead._


	2. An t-sith-churith (fairyland)

_**Good evening readers, I have decided that my previous fanfiction wasn't up to my standards and wasn't quite what I wanted from my fanfiction. To all that has read the few chapters that I have written of the Luna story line, I am sorry that it wasn't really accurate as far as characters. I wanted to rework the character of Luna and make her what she should have been in the first place. Not to mention, making Hiei more of the character he really is. A short note on this. I realize that nowhere else besides Japan (as far as human world goes) is talked about in Yu Yu Hakusho. Nonetheless, my character is not from Japan, though she does live there now. Her ethnicity is Scottish and Indian. She was born in India, but grew up in the Highlands. That can be seen from the prologue I used before this one. Reviews would be much appericiated and I am planning on using quite a bit of Gaelic and folklore from many places. I will try to do my best at interpreting the Gaelic so if I slaughter it, please forgive me. Thank you. ~Ela**_

 _ **Song choice: The Wizard by Bat for Lashes**_

Chapter One: An t-sith-churith (Fairyland)

When morning flooded over the spring mountain, sunlight filtered through the budding leaves. From off in the distance, a bubbling brook could be heard as green finches and robins fluttered about the trees. A small cabin sat looking over the mountain, wildflowers and grasses swaying in the cool breeze among it. A woman absentmindedly drinks her morning cup of tea, a large shaggy black dog lounging next to her. A record player could be heard from inside the cabin; Happiness is a Warm Gun by the Beatles oozing out from the phonograph. She hummed song, taking a sip of her warm tea. Suddenly the black dog to her right let out a loud growl; sitting up, suddenly alert. Her cerulean blue eyes lazily gazed over to the hound. "Elias, what do you sense?"

 _"A demon."_ The hell hound growled, its golden eyes shivering with anger.

The woman sighed, setting down her tea cup and standing up. "Where do you sense it?"

" _It's by the brook. I can smell its blood, the damn thing reeks!"_

The woman bound forward, her bare feet digging into the new soft grass. Elias trailed behind her, his ears pressed against his long black fur. _"Abhaya, I don't like this. It feels strong."_

Abhaya puckered her pale lips into a small smile. "No need to worry." Was all she said.

The demon laid among the trees, his breathing heavy and his body laced with wounds. His black hair jutted out every which way, he wore black baggy pants and a cut up black top. He was about the same height as Abhaya and he slept with his face twisted in pain. "Elias, scoop him up on your back and take him inside. Tend to his wounds as well. Use the disinfectant that has Acacia and the black salt in it, make sure on the severe wounds to stitch them up. Then I want you to use my numbing salve. If there is a split bone, tell me. I'll make a comfrey tincture."

Abhaya watched as Elias did as he was told and padded over to the cabin. She followed behind watching the demon's bandaged arms graze over the grass. A few Fae sat on the window sill of the cabin as they walked back up. Abhaya grinned at them as they waved at her. "Good morning, Adair, Ailbhe, and oh, Caoimhe, I haven't seen you in weeks, how is the Lord and Lady?"

The three Fae fluttered over to Abhaya, their wings like that of sparrows and nightingales. Elias stopped in the door way, rolled his eyes at the Fae and proceeded with the demon. _"Lady Abhaya, we just came to see your visitor."_ Adair said, his eyes narrowing maliciously.

 _"Yes, yes. The demon might be a wee bit fun to play with. Oh, and Lord Oberon and Lady Titania are in wonderful standing. The often inquire about you too."_ Caoimhe said, a playful smile tugging at her lips.

"Perhaps I will visit them soon. Now, please don't play with him. He is very hurt and I don't want any of your trickery to make it worse. Ok little ones?"

Alibhe spoke up, his grin wider than the others. " _We wouldn't dream of it, lass!"_

Abhaya rose an eye brow and folded her arms over her chest. " _Sure~_ you say that, but do you recall what happened with Elias when I first found him? You _three_ nearly sent him to his _demise."_

" _We were just having a wee bit of fun, Lady Abhaya. He didn't die, did he?"_ Caoinhe said sheepishly.

A fierce wind whirled around Abhaya, making the three Fae shake with fear. "Ok," Abhaya said holding out both her hands to the Fae. "If you mean no harm, then promise me right now for all of your people, that you will not harm him. Give your word as a _Sidheog_ and if you break your promise, then you will no longer have my help with the _demons."_

The three Fae looked at one another and eventually touched the ends of Abhaya's fingers. _"We give our word as Sidheog that no harm shall come to the demon by our hands."_

Abhaya nodded and smiled warmly at them. "Now you can tell your Lord and Lady what you have promised me. Alright?"

They nodded and scurried off, leaving Abhaya alone on the porch of her cabin. She sighed and moved into the cabin. Elias had changed into a human illusion as he tended to the demon. "Abhaya, why won't you work on patients that are asleep?" He asked as Abhaya passed the patient's room.

"I want to give them the choice as to if they want me to see their past. Remember I gave you the same treatment."

Elias smiled, his yellow eyes swimming. When he used a human illusion, Elias looked no older than twelve. He was a little taller than Abhaya, for she was only around five feet tall. "I retrieved this from him." Elias said, handing Abhaya a sheathed katana.

She curiously pulled the sword halfway out of its sheath and inspected it. "It's a little dull. I will sharpen it for our guest."

"Do you think that wise, Lady Abhaya?"

"Elias, you know better than to call me that! Just Abhaya and I think it is fine. If he wishes to kill me when he breaks from his slumber, then so be it. He is still far too weak however."

Elias's brow twisted at his masters words. "Please just be careful."

Abhaya rolled her eyes at her apprentice. "I'm going to take a bath and then make breakfast. Please after you are done dressing his wounds, go find one of the wild boars and kill it. I will make food for you two."

Elias nodded and went back to dressing the demon. Abhaya went to the small bathroom across the hall and made sure the spout to the water was on. She used a bit of her own energy to get the water to pour itself into the cerulean blue tiled hole in the ground. That was what served as a tub. Adding white salt and bergamot oil to the water, she slowly tugged off the jean shorts and white tank top that she sported. Abhaya stared at her reflection in the mirror and sighed. Hooded blue eyes, tanned skin and long dark brown hair stared back at her. She wore no makeup and her hair grazed the back of her thighs.

Abhaya stopped the flow of water with her energy and settled into the hot water, the seals around her ankles chiming just as little. The seals were pieces of twine weaved with golden bells hanging down from them; the bells absorbed the brute of Abhaya's magical energy. Scars lined her body, dipping over the sides of her ribs and left shoulder. It was a constant reminder of all the wrongs that apparitions had done to her, yet she still helped as many as she could.

In the other room, Elias finished with the demon. He tightly wound the bandages around the demons chest. The demon was covered in scars and had more than his own master. The demon's third eye had opened slightly to glare at Elias only to wearily close after a few moments. It gave Elias an unnerving feeling as he stared at the demon. It was more powerful than himself and he wondered if he could protect his master if he needed to.

Elias changed back into his normal form and hunted for a boar. He found a descent sized one and pounced on it, the boar's neck snapping between his teeth. It let out a small squeal and fell limp. The boar's blood tickled down his throat as he dragged it back to the cabin. He sat his kill by the stairs to the cabin and trotted through the door. Only to hear an unfamiliar moan come from the patient's room. Elias growled and padded over to the door way. " _Are you awake demon?"_

The demon's jaw was set into a rigid line, his crimson eyes glared openly at Elias. "Where the hell am I?" The demon growled.

 _"You're in my master's residence. We found you this morning and bandaged you up."_

The demon's nose crinkled and his eyes jutted about the room. "It _reeks_ of _human."_

Elias growled at the demon, baring his bloodied teeth to him. " _Hold your tongue fool! She may be human but she holds more power over the supernatural than any demon. You will do well to respect her."_

The demon scoffed, his lips puckering into a disgusted snarl. " _Like I would ever respect a_ human!"

The smell of his master hit Elias's nose and he couldn't help but grin. Abhaya opened the door to the bathroom, only wearing a blue and purple bathrobe. "Oh? Is our guest awake already?" She said, smiling at the glaring demon.

The demon met Abhaya's gaze with a furious form of confidence. She stepped into the room, keeping her eyes on the demon's. "I am Abhaya, and you are?"

The demon growled at her, his hands balling into fists. " _None of your business."_

Abhaya just grinned, her eyes narrowing slightly. "Oh? Well then I'll just have to give you a name for now. Hmmmm? Runt, perhaps? Do you think that is fitting Elias?"

Elias choked back laughter and leaned his head against the doorframe. The demon growled at her, his face turning nearly the same shade of red as his eyes. "For now, I suppose Tine Beag shall do just fine." She said, nodding curtly.

Abhaya's bells chimed as she left the two demons alone. Elias rolled his eyes at the demon and sat down on his hind legs. _"So, Tine Beag, how do your wounds feel?"_

"What does that mean?" The demon sighed.

 _"It means little fire, it's Gaelic."_

"Is Abhaya from the Isles?"

Elias shook his head. _"No, she was born in India, but her father was a scot lad and her mum was Hindi."_

"And you're from the Isles?"

" _Aye. My accent goes in and out though."_

"Elias! Please go gut that boar! I don't want it to start rotting, and remember to give it respect as you do so. Give thanks for its life." Abhaya called from her room up the stairs.

Elias and the demon both turned to the sound of her voice, only for Elias to go and do as his master instructed. The demon sat up from his bed, his wounds biting at him. He let out a small frustrated growl and took a few steps forward. Abhaya, fully clothed, stopped at the door and watched the demon. She wore blue cotton pants that clung to her ankles and were lose around her thighs and calves. A black tank top hugged the curves of her torso, a knife hung from her belt and her long dark hair was pulled back into a single braid. She had the demons sword in one hand and was about to go sharpen it. "That's _mine."_ The demon growled sourly.

Abhaya looked down at the sword in her hand and shrugged. "Indeed it is. I'll bring you some clothes that you can change into while I wash and fix the ones you are wearing. Would you like some tea, coffee?"

"What are you going to do with _my_ katana?"

"I'm going to sharpen it. You'll get it back, Tine Beag, don't fret."

Abhaya's blue eyes narrowed at the demon, and she gave a small sly grin. "Come, you must be hungry and thirsty."

The demon cursed under his breath as he slowly followed the woman through her cabin. She stopped in the front room, pulling out a chair for him at the wooden table in the middle of the room. To his right was an old cooking stove, one that had to have a fire built in order for it to cook anything. The windows were open, as was the doorway to the outside. Abhaya left the chair for the demon to sit in and he reluctantly took it, only to stare at the back of the woman. The demon watched Elias gut the boar at the edge of the forest, his child form striking the demon. "The hound is still a child?" He mumbled, absentmindedly.

Abhaya turned and stared out the window at her apprentice. "Indeed, he's a good child too. I have always enjoyed his company."

"A human enjoying the company of an _apparition?_ That's nonsense."

Abhaya just smiled and went back to making the demon some tea, she added in a small dose of comfrey and gave it to him. The demon noticed all of the scars lacing her body, one in particular looking like an enormous bite mark on her left shoulder. "How did you get those scars?"

Abhaya's smiled became lopsided as turned to face the demon who still glared at her. "Which ones?"

"All of them."

Abhaya touched the one on her neck and shrugged. "They're from all of my crossings with demons."

The demon let out a cruel bark of a laugh and grinned at Abhaya, who stood with a stoic expression on her face. "What _possessed_ you to take them in then? Why not let them _die_?"

"I do not discriminate. If someone needs my help, I help. It is my gift to give."

"You're a foolish woman. I could kill you in an instant and there would be nothing you could do!"

Abhaya picked up his sword from her side and held it out to him. "Go for it. I would not deem it wise though."

"And why is that?"

"Because the spirits that live with me on this mountain would tear you to shreds if you tried. It has happened before. Just ask Elias."

The demon let out a huff and glared at the woman. "But you would do nothing to stop me?"

"No. There is no reason to, I'm not afraid to die."

Abhaya turned and started to make breakfast for the demon. "How do you like your eggs?" She said, watching the demon over her shoulder.

"Sunny side up."

The demon studied her scars more, watching the muscles writhe underneath the ripped skin. There was a fire burning from the stove and as the demon took a sip of his tea, he noticed that the woman was watching him. "What is your full name?"

Abhaya looked over her shoulder at the demon glaring at her. "You first, _Tine Beag."_

Abhaya's power resonated off of her for a moment, challenging the demon; the bells around her ankles quivering from the small eruption of her energy. The demon growled at her, his glare becoming murderous as he became a little uneasy. " _Why do you care?"_

"A name for a name _, Tine Beag_."

The demon cursed under his breath. "Hn."

Abhaya pushed the eggs and toast to the demon, sitting across from him. Still the bells around her ankles shook. "Are you going to tell me?" Abhaya said, her eyes dancing with mockery.

The annoyed demon glared at the woman and gave a defeated sigh. "Hiei."

The bells stopped and Abhaya gave a small warm smile, all of the mockery in her eyes draining. "Thank you. I am Abhaya Damhnait Sinclair. It's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance, _Tine Beag._ "

Hiei let out a loud growl and looked out the door. Elias trotted back into the cabin, a smile lining his face. "The boar is all done." He said, beaming at his master.

Abhaya smiled to him and rose from her seat. "Alright, go take a bath and study for an hour. I want you to make me a basic protection amulet today."

Elias's smile faltered and he scrunched his brow. "Abhaya, the sigils are hard for that one!"

"Exactly, if you keep practicing you'll be proficient in them. They are a useful tool."

Elias looked away and nodded. "Fine."

Abhaya turned to Hiei and sighed. "I need to get you clothes to change into." She said, pointing to him and bounding off.

Hiei silently ate his food, his foul mood slowly improving. He didn't like the fact that he was at the mercy of a human woman and her hound, but in a few days he would be healed and leave the mountain. His mind twisted back to what had happened to bring him to such a humiliating state.

* * *

 _"Hiei," Mukuro started, watching the demon with an amused glare. "If you see that human again, I want you to bring it to me."_

 _"Hn. What would you want with a stupid human? Besides, I haven't caught a glimpse of it in months. It hasn't crossed over the portal to the Makai since the last time. If it had, the damn thing would have been dead."_

 _Mukuro didn't speak, she merely gave a small growl and leaned back into her cushioned throne. Hiei dropped the questions and stalked off. His mind wandered back to the description of the human from some of his lieutenants. Lavender cloak with dark plum embroidery, short, bare footed, sword with a blade that was made of a clear substance, and they wore a mask that looked like the skull of a bird; with brown hawk feathers jutting out from the base of the skull. None of them knew what the human looked underneath the bird mask, just that the person was very gifted with the sword and that they wouldn't go for the kill. They never spoke either, so there was no indication of whether it was a woman or man._

 _Hiei let out an irritated growl. He couldn't believe that a human had made it through on his watch. If he had been there it would have been slain. The wind of the Makai ruffled his hair as he stepped out onto the balcony overlooking the land. The released his Jagan and let it scan the area the human was last sighted. It had been the same every day since he had found out that a human had slipped in and out of the portal. Perhaps he would wait at the portal and confront the human. Hiei quickly dismissed the idea. There was no need for it. The human would slip up, he just had to wait._

 _Hiei leapt from the edge and landed on his feet with the grace of a panther. He then bounded forward to the forest where the human was last seen. The sky was the shade of blood, thick and oozing as it comes out of a wound. It turned everything that was in sight the same color. White became an ugly shade of pink, blues turned purple, and greens created a hideous brown. Though all of this was normal to Hiei (he saw it daily) there was an odd shift in the air that made him anxious. What the hell was wrong with him? Why did he feel like something was coming? Was it the hawk human? Hiei moved faster through the forest, coming to the very spot where the human was sighted._

 _Translucent white flowers grew from underneath the canopy of trees. The trees swayed as a cool breeze ruffled the leaves that stretched high overhead. A demon came out from behind him; Hiei only turned to glare at the creature. 'Weak,' he thought, scoffing to himself._

 _"Are you Hiei, of Alric? Second in command to King Mukuro?" The demon said, towering over Hiei._

 _Hiei growled, his glare unwavering. "Why do_ you _care? Get out of my sight. I don't have time for the likes of_ you _."_

 _The demon sneered and withdrew his sword. Hiei's eyes narrowed. "_ What? _Do you_ really _intend to fight_ me?"

 _The demon lunged. Hiei moved, his hands not moving for his sword. "Hn. Pointless."_

 _With ease, Hiei drew his sword and sliced through the demon's neck. Hot, bubbling liquid poured out of the demon until falling to the forest floor. Hiei watched as blood oozed over the white flowers that danced in the breeze. He turned, his booted foot taking a step over the ruined flowers only to stop when a hoarse voice spoke. "Beware. Beware the sisters of old. For one will destroy and the other will nourish. The tainted one she. . ."_

 _Hiei turned to the writhing demon. His mouth puckered with animosity. "_ Sisters?" _He growled, his voice growing sharp._

 _It was too late however. The demon's eyes looked back at Hiei, a film of death covering what color they had left. An irritable huff poured out from Hiei's chest and he crouched down to stare at the dead demon. The sisters of old; what the hell was that supposed to mean? His mind danced back to the image of the hawk human. Could they be connected? Hiei turned the dead demon over with his boot only to notice on his chest was a strange marking. It had been engraved into his chest, his blood dried and turned almost black against the red sky of the Makai._

 _Hiei cut off the mark on the demons chest and carried it back to Lady Mukuro. When he found her, she was lounging on her throne. "Hiei," was all she said as he stood in front of her._

 _"What do you make of this?" He growled, glaring at her._

 _Hiei threw the chunk of skin at Mukuro's feet, only for it to fall at her feet with a slap. He watched as she straightened her back and leaned over to look at the slab of skin. "Where did you find this?" Her voice was thin and almost angry as she spoke._

 _"Hn. It was a demon that pursued me. It bore no threat against my sword. What does that mark mean?"_

 _Mukuro glanced up at Hiei and then back down at the mark. "It's a possession mark."_

 _"What the hell do you mean?"_

 _"I have only seen a mark like this a few times and it was done by a mage."_

 _"A Mage?"_

 _Mukuro nodded, her hand reaching up to cup her chin in thought. "They are a dying breed of human, but their power rivals even the highest class of demons. Did the demon say anything to you before it died?"_

 _Hiei growled and turned his head in irritation. "Hn. The stupid thing uttered something about 'the Sisters of Old' and how one is a destroyer and the other, the nourisher. Then it died while talking about 'the tainted one'."_

 _"What about the tainted one?"_

 _"It died before it could say anything of value."_

 _Mukuro let out a frustrated growl and leaned back into her throne. "Hiei, go to human world and scout out the surrounding area of where the Hawk human was spotted. Report back to me of anything suspicious."_

 _"You think the mage is in human world?"_

 _Mukuro's naked eye glimmered in the candle light. Her jaw was set into a hard line as she glared at him. "Yes. Go ask the fox if he has heard anything from spirit world too."_

 _Hiei grumbled, cursing under his breath. However, he did as she asked and went through the portal._

 _Before he saw anything, the smell was what hit him. Pine and fresh moss hit his nose. He could smell a small fire that lingered among the forest as his vision settled. Night covered the mountain like a thick pelt of a black bear. He could tell that he was in Japan however, it felt different too. Hiei took a step forward only to flinch. Something hit him, only momentarily knocking the wind out of him. He took another step forward only to find that the same thing never happened. "What was that?" He thought aloud, his eyes darting around the brush for any sign of a human._

 _There was nothing as he started to walk forward. However, that was when he heard the giggling. He whipped around with a snarl. "Show yourself," He growled, his eyes narrowing in the moonlit night._

 _Three Fae floated out from under the brush. "Go back demon," One said, their voice coming out with malice._

 _Hiei had never heard or seen a Fae before. Yet he knew well that they were real. They were exiled from the Makai long ago. "This is a sacred mountain. Go back," Said another, however, this one seemed almost curious about Hiei._

 _"Hn. Sacred? Why? Because it is_ your _land?" He growled, watching the Fae with irritation._

 _The last Fae spoke, its face stoic, unlike the others. "Leave. This is your last warning demon."_

 _Hiei kept walking. 'This is a waste of time.' He thought, a scowl on his face. However, just when he saw a small cabin tucked away behind a row of oak and rowan trees a sharp pain stretched in between his ribs. He let out a small whimper and whipped around. More spirits of the forest had come. One of those being a tree spirit that towered over him. The tree spirit had hands that tapered out into a sharp point, one of them underneath his ribs. "I didn't even sense you," Hiei growled, glaring up at the tree spirit._

 _Moss grew over its shoulders and its head looked like that of a dog skull, sharp branches grew from its head and budded with new leaves. Hiei tried to move but roots wrapped tightly around his arms and hands. He couldn't summon his flames. The tree spirit slammed Hiei's head against a rock; the impact jarring him until all that he could see was darkness._

 _Hiei remembered a voice above anything else. It was soft, one that made something stir inside him as he slept. It was different than the Fae, smoother, if that was possible. A silky alto, murmuring softly against the spring breeze._

* * *

" _Damn those_ _Fae,"_ Hiei growled, glaring at his empty plate.

This had been the cabin he had seen through the trees. Abhaya came back from where ever she had gone. "Are you still hungry?" She asked, her eyes staring straight into his own.

Hiei turned from her and realized that he had heard her speak when he was sleeping. "Hn."

Elias poked his head from the bathroom, a white button down and a pair of shorts serving for clothing. "Abhaya, I think the little ones are about to hatch."

Abhaya's brow furrowed as she thought a moment. "Do you hear them, Elias?"

Elias nodded, only to mosey over to the stairs and climb them. "You'll find your tools on my desk, Elias," was all she said when he was out of sight.

Hiei watched Abhaya from a curious glare. "What does he mean?" He asked.

Abhaya sighed and pressed a hand to her forehead. "Nothing that you need to worry about, _Tine Beag_."

Abhaya took his sword from where it was propped up against the stove and left him. Hiei watched her with irritation, only to let his Jagan flutter open. He could see her move quickly past the left side of the cabin of to another building at the edge of a small creek. Budding oak trees towered over it and as Abhaya opened the door, he could smell a fire in the building.

He could feel Abhaya's energy flare from where he was. That was when he decided he would take a closer look.


	3. Teine Fainne (Fire Ring)

_**Song choice: Mo Nighean Donn~ Dougie MacLean**_

Chapter Two: Teine Fainne (Fire ring)

Abhaya closed the door behind her and took a breath in of the agonizingly hot air. The small shack on the edge of the forest served as her work shop. One where she could work in peace with potions and spells; where she could forge magical objects if she wished. The fire from the forge illuminated her as she took a step into the shop. She padded to the left, watching the sleeping dragoness from a safe distance.

Abhaya waited till the dragoness smelled her and raised its head to look her in the eye. Abhaya could feel the dragon's power slipping from it and pouring into the eggs that she had wound around. The dragon was a small one, however, it was still three times bigger than Abhaya and could easily rip her apart if she let it. "Good Afternoon, friend," Abhaya cooed, slowly lifting her hand with its palm relaxed so that the dragon could smell her.

The dragoness gave a weary grunt of satisfaction as she let Abhaya see her eggs. Thirteen large robin blue eggs sat nestled inside of her wound tail.e Moss was starting to grow on the dragon's head and shoulders; it was dying. A twinge of sadness made Abhaya's stomach dip and she choked back tears with a lopsided smile. "Are they keeping warm enough?" Abhaya asked, as she touched her palm to the white nose of the dragon.

 _'Yes, it is almost time,'_ the dragoness murmured in the back of Abhaya's head. ' _Please look after them. It will take year or two before they are ready to descend to the Makai.'_

Abhaya gave a curt nod and pressed a small hand to her forehead. "We need to get you outside before you start to turn to stone. I won't be able to move you if not."

The dragoness sighed, a small bit of fire rumbling in her white belly. Abhaya looked at her eyes. A month ago they were still full of life, a sea green that swam against the shimmering white. Now, the color had drained from her eyes and become almost translucent. Her scales weak and could be easily flicked off with her fingernail. "Do male dragon's meet the same demise, friend?"

The dragoness slowly blinked and then nodded. _'They do not die giving life. They die because they give too much of their energy. Males do not have an unlimited amount of mana because they are not connected with the mother such as us women are.'_

"Hm, I see," Abhaya said, pushing the sealed door open so she could get the dragon out.

The door was large enough so that the dragon could walk out, nonetheless, it was going to be hard to get her legs to work. "Do you think you can stand?" Abhaya said, holding the larger door open behind the dragon.

 _'I'll be able to move enough to get out of your work space. Besides that I cannot guarantee that I won't fall.'_

Abhaya moved out of the way as the dragon left her eggs and took a shaky step out onto the long grass. The dragon got about twenty feet from the cabin and they collapsed. " _Shit,"_ Abhaya cursed, going to the dragon's face to speak with her.

"Is that all you can go?" She asked, taking the dragon's face in her hands.

More moss had grown over her spine and now her legs were turning to stone. Wearily, the dragoness rose her eyes to meet Abhaya's. _'Yes, I need just a few more feet however.'_

"Yes, I know. This isn't a very good spot to start to become a part of the earth again."

Abhaya closed the doors so that the eggs wouldn't get too cold and thought a moment. Elias was warm, perhaps he could keep the eggs warm while she got their friend to a good spot. "Elias!" Abhaya shouted to the cabin.

Elias's black head poked out from the door of the cabin. He was still in human form. Abhaya motioned him over and put her hands on her hips. "What's wrong?" He asked as soon as he was before her.

"The room got too cold, go curl around the eggs and keep them warm. Real form please."

Elias nodded and took off to the door of the work shop. That was when Abhaya pressed her hands to the dragon and started to push. The bells around her ankles started to vibrate uncontrollably. Hidden power surged through her and the dragon started to slide up the small hill against the grass.

Hiei watched from the roof of the cabin, his eyes grew slightly wider as he stared at the human woman. He had doubted that she could move the dragon when it had collapsed against the grass, yet there she was slowly pushing it up the hill. Her muscles writhed and pulsed under the weight, her face contorted into a painful snarl. Her feet dug into the grass as she steadily pushed the dragon up the slope. That was when she stopped though. Abhaya nodded and went to where the dragon's face was. "This is where you want to be?" She asked, her voice tired.

Her breath came out in huffs as the dragon nodded to her. Abhaya sat down cross legged, the bells around her ankles ceased to chime. She took the dragons face in her hands once more and ran her hand around its forehead and antlers that grew above its eyes. "Sing to you? What would you like to hear?" Abhaya asked, her eyes sad as they roamed over the dragon.

Something flashed before Abhaya's eyes and she gave a sad smile. "Alright, are you sure friend?"

The dragon gave a slow nod and closed it eyes.

" _Wanderers this morning came by,_

 _Where did they go,_

 _Graceful in the morning light,_

 _To banner fair,_

 _To follow you softly,_

 _In the cold mountain air,_

 _Through the forest,_

 _Down to your grave,_

 _Where the birds wait,_

 _And the tall grasses wave,_

 _They do not know you anymore,_

 _Dear the shadow alive and well,_

 _How can the body die,_

 _You tell me everything,_

 _Anything true."_

Abhaya's voice came out soft, almost like she was whispering it solely to the dragon. Yet even though it was quiet, the voice was strong and seemed to hum in the breeze. The last of the stone took over the dragon's body and Abhaya stopped singing. She bent down and planted a small kiss on the dragon's snout only to notice a small sapling starting to grow over the dragon's back. "What a beautiful reincarnation of yourself, my friend," Was all she said as she smiled and turned away.

The small tree started to bud and open up to the sky; a cherry tree. Fae, salamanders and tree spirits alike, crowded around the dragon. They sat upon her stone body and welcomed their new friend.

Abhaya took a deep breath in and turned to go inside. That was when she noticed a figure sitting on the roof of her cabin, clad in black. She walked up to the side of the cabin and stared up at Hiei, her arms folded over her chest. "You didn't change into those clothes I put out for you," She said, irritation welling in her chest.

Hiei's eyes narrowed and he looked away. " _Hn,"_ He growled.

"Please go put them on, I said I would mend your clothes," Abhaya said, her eyes narrowing at the demon.

Hiei gave a small triumphant sneer. " _Oh?_ Are you groveling, stupid woman?"

Abhaya sent a furious glare up to the demon and ground her teeth together. Her temper was getting the best of her, she couldn't afford to let herself fly off the handle. Yet, there were the words she dreaded, crawling up from her heaving chest. " _You wanna say that to my face, prick?"_

Her voice was dangerously low, her hands were white balls of fury waiting to unload on the demon. Hiei's sneer became larger. "A weakling like you could do _nothing_ against _me."_

Abhaya rolled her eyes and crossed her arms tight against her breasts. "Keep thinking that, Hiei. Just because I'm human and I _feel_ weak, doesn't mean I _am."_

Hiei gave a small snort and glared at the woman. She turned a heel and made her way to the door of the cabin, then called to him. "I'm starting a bath for you. You have five minutes to be _in that bath. Kapish?"_

Abhaya stomped off, her anger radiating off of her like a cloud of steam. How _dare he!_ That arrogant fucker. . . Abhaya imagined herself as she was twelve years ago. The ruthless killer who only felt true happiness ripping demons apart. She imagined how it would feel to slice off his head with her sword, how the blood would ooze out from his neck and how it would feel when he fell by her hands.

Abhaya furiously wretched the door to the bathroom open, her hands feeling hot as blood pumped to them. She used her energy to let piping hot water fill the tub that five years ago she dug herself. It was strange to think that she was only fifteen when she started to build this cabin. She added black salt to the water, along with a bit of acacia to help keep his wounds from getting infected. Steam rose above the tub, making blood rush to Abhaya's cheeks.

"The water should be finished in a minute," She said, feeling the demon that was the brunt of her anger behind her. She was starting to calm down.

That was when she felt it however. They were soft at first, like fingers grazing the back of her mind. However, when she put the wall up, Hiei pressed harder with his own mind. Abhaya turned, her jaw snapping at him like an animal. Hiei's eyes narrowed, his own jaw clenching at the stop of his excursion. Abhaya stepped closer to him, her fury bubbling over her normally stoic façade. " _Back. Off,"_ She hissed, her lips curling over her teeth into a snarl. Hiei was lucky that she was a different woman than she used to be.

Hiei's Jagan was open, inspecting Abhaya as if she were a leech under a scalpel. He realized that she was about an inch shorter than he was and yet she glared into his eyes without any sign of backing down. _She's a defiant woman,_ He thought, a small growl rolling in his chest.

Hiei had started to see a glimpse of her memories when he had been violently forced out. Abhaya's mind seemed stronger than her body, yet there she stood shaking with ferocity that reminded him of a demoness. His mind drifted back to Mukuro and her explanation of mages. A breed of humans that are dying out; ones that matched the power of high class demons. Could this woman be one of them? "What are you, woman?" He glowered.

Abhaya's brow scrunched with confusion. "What do you mean?"

Her voice was tight as she spoke; her eyes not moving from his own. This was a dangerous game that they were playing, each one sizing the other up. Challenging the other for dominance. "Are you a _human_?"

"Of course," She stated.

Her face became stoic. Yet underneath the cool blue, a fire still lurked beneath them.

" _What kind of human?"_

Hiei's voice made something writhe in Abhaya's chest. She glared openly. "Why do you care?"

Abhaya's voice was barely a whisper, her cheeks losing what color resided in them. Hiei sneered, taking a step closer to the woman. His jagan noticed the dagger that hung from her belt and reached for it. He pressed her against the wall of the bathroom, one hand curling around her small wrist and holding it to the wall. The other pressed her knife to her own throat.

Abhaya's eyes bore into Hiei's, a growl erupting from her chest. That was when Hiei noticed it. The dagger was made from crystal and was entirely see-through. His mind went back to the description of the hawk human.

Hiei pressed the knife a little harder to Abhaya's throat, an animosity filled snarl ripping from his chest. " _You. Answer me,"_ He hissed through his clenched teeth.

Abhaya grabbed Hiei's right wrist, the one that held the knife to her throat. "It's painfully obvious, is it not?"

Blood dripped from the small cut on Abhaya's neck. " _Answer. Me."_

" _Mage, witch, sorcerer, shaman._ Whatever, _you_ wanna call it."

Hiei let out another frustrated growl. " _What do you know of the possession mark?"_

Abhaya's eyes grew wide, her jaw growing slack. "A possession _sigil?_ That's dark magick, I don't know why anyone would want to use that _shit_ ," Abhaya said, her brow furrowing.

"Why is that?"

"The spell often backfires, hurting the caster three times worse than the victim. Why are you asking me about all of this?"

Abhaya's eyes were void of what anger she once had, leaving only worry. Hiei released her, putting her knife back into her sheath. "Leave. I'm taking my bath now," Hiei growled glaring at the woman.

"We are discussing this after," She growled, leaving him to his thoughts.

Hiei threw off his clothes and started to take the bandages off that covered his body. His wounds were almost completely healed, yet still they were sore as his fingers grazed over the one below his ribs. Scars lined his body, reminders of his victories and triumphs. He slipped into the hot water with a hiss, his muscles relaxing under the familiar heat.

 _That stupid woman is a mage? Perhaps Mukuro got it wrong, she doesn't seem much stronger than a lower C-class._ Hiei could hear the woman stomp around outside the door, what was going on outside there?

* * *

When Hiei got out of the bath he reluctantly threw on the clothes that Abhaya had laid out for him. Leaving his normal attire there on the floor. She had chosen a dark long sleeved shirt that was loose around him and a pair of loose black pants. At least they were his chosen color. When he opened the door, he noticed that she was leaning over the table in the kitchen, her eyes glared down at the book she was studying. Her lips pursed in thought. Hiei watched her from the doorframe, leaning against it with his jagan still wide open. "Tell me," She started, her eyes not moving from the book. "Did the sigil you found look like this?"

She held out to book to him, folding her arms against her chest. Hiei took the book from her, watching her frown deepen. "Yes," He said, his eyes flickering up to hers. "Why do you have it in a _book_?"

Abhaya growled at Hiei. "I had to learn both dark and light magick in order to be a balanced mage, _Hiei._ It was a part of my training."

Hiei scoffed and gave a mocking smirk. "How do I know you're not the one that possessed it?"

"Hiei what exactly did you see?"

Hiei growled at Abhaya, his crimson eyes narrowing. "Answer me first, _woman."_

Abhaya met his glare with an unwavering gaze. "I only hurt if necessary and I have never liked using that type of method to get what I want. You don't know if I did it or not, and there isn't really a way I can prove to you that I didn't do it. I can give you my word but actions speak louder than words, don't they?"

Hiei grunted and sat the book back down onto the table. "Tomorrow I'm leaving. If I find out that you left before I come back to question you more. _You will be sorry you were ever born."_

"Don't threaten me, _demon. I'm. In. No. Mood._ I will do what I want. _"_

Hiei scoffed, an eye brow raised at the woman's angry growl. "Yes, leave this area. I will have fun _torturing_ you."

"What did you see, Hiei?" Abhaya growled.

"None of your business."

 _"Glogach deamhan,"_ Abhaya cursed.

 _ **Hey there! So, the last words Abhaya says mean 'stupid demon' in Gaelic. I just wanted to point that out. Thank you Sea19 for reviewing, it means a lot to me. I hope I stayed pretty accurate with Hiei in this chapter again. I want to make him a HUGE asshole to Abhaya at first and Abhaya (being a spit fire herself). . . well she's gonna be a bitch. Heh heh. I hope you enjoyed it please review. It would be greatly appreciated. Thank you! ~ELA**_


	4. Cunnartach Cuanal (Dangerous Company)

_**Song Choice: With or without you~ Amy Lee**_

Chapter Three: Cunnartach Cuanal (Dangerous Company)

Sweat collected at the base of Abhaya's neck until finally pooling over and rolling in between her breasts. Her fingers furiously stitched up the holes in the black fabric of Hiei's pants. Her work shop was still incredibly hot because of having to keep the forge at maximum heat. She sat at her desk, chocolate hair pulled back into a high ponytail. An uncharacteristic scowl seemed to be forever plastered on her face as she mentally kicked herself.

Abhaya silently wished she would have listened to Elias's protests. She wished she would have let the _stupid_ demon _die._ Abhaya let out a small snarl, her brow twitching with irritation. Elias poked his head through the door, the moonlight turning his black hair silver. The fire light seemed to make his eyes a molten gold. " _How's it coming?"_ He murmured, watching Abhaya behind worried eyes.

" _Fine,"_ She growled, leaning back into her chair at the oak desk beside her magical library.

Abhaya's hands ached, her back giving a sweet pop as she straightened it. She reached for her pipe and lifted it up to her mouth. Summoning a little elemental magick, she lit the herbs in the bowl and look a long drag. Elias sighed and sat down on his hind legs. " _Are you so stressed that you must smoke to ease it?"_

The herbal blend consisted of lavender, rose hips and mullein; a blend to ease anxiety. Abhaya gazed over at her apprentice, her face stoic in the fire light. "I'm sleeping with the eggs tonight. Someone needs to stay with them to keep them warm. In the morning you will take over for me," She said, her breath giving away to long swirls of smoke.

Abhaya enjoyed the way it smelled. However, when she suddenly thought of Nag Champa, her frown deepened. She could remember the same smell perfuming her mother's sari and how her mother would twist baby's breath into her hair when they had company over for dinner.

Abhaya's stomach dropped when she thought of her mother's eyes, warm and buttery lined with a heavy crescent of dark lashes, staring back at her. First alive and then with the film of death covering them like frost. " _Abhaya, are you almost done with the demon's clothes?"_

Both Elias and Abhaya had stopped calling Hiei by his name. They were both far too angry with him to give him any terms of endearment or name for that matter. "They are finished. I'll take them in soon."

" _Are you planning on changing your clothes?"_

Abhaya still wore the same loose blue pants and black tank top from earlier. Blood had dried into a crusty black line where Hiei had held her knife to her own neck. Abhaya stood up from her desk and gently folded his clothes. "Yes."

Abhaya gave a small shiver when the night air hit her skin; she welcomed it with open arms. The cold gave Abhaya comfort as she stared at the half moon that rose above the trees. A sense of calm slowly seeping into her as she stood there looking up at the night sky. She smiled at the moon, moving to the cabin.

The cabin was quiet as Abhaya entered, her feet giving the only sound as they padded against the floor boards. She sat the bundle of Hiei's clothes in front of the closed door which she was sure he resided in and went up the stairs to her own room.

The room was cluttered with magical items that were too valuable to keep in her workshop. To the right of the door was a small shrine. A purple cloth covered the pine of the small table. Two pictures, one of her mother and the other of her father, sat on either side of the shrine with a candle and a singing bowl in between them. A set of japa mala beads hung over her mother's picture and a thick crystal sword was mounted above the shine; her father's sword.

A feather bed sat near the large triangle shaped window, looking over the forest. Below the window was a small desk, cluttered with Elias's practice. From a small post to the left of the room sat a heavy purple cloak with runes embroidered in plum thread; the cloak was woven from thunderbird feathers and could withstand the harshest of conditions. Above the post was a mask made to look like the skull of a hawk. It was made from porcelain and demon ox bones grinded down to make a clay. Hawk feathers jutted out from behind the mask, each one fanning out and trailing down to cover hair.

Next to the cloak was a small dresser where Abhaya took out a pair of black cotton pants and a gray sports bra. Abhaya didn't care who saw her scars, the only thing she wanted was to be comfy. She ripped her clothes off, discarding them into a small basket next to the dresser, and put on the new clothes. Abhaya took down her hair, feeling it fall passed her waist and then padded down the stairs.

The night breeze ruffled Hiei's hair as he lounged in a towering oak. He could sense Abhaya moving down the stairs and slipping into the small corridor to her kitchen. Hiei rose an eyebrow as she came out of the door. He could see almost all of her scars in the moonlight. Over her left shoulder was a large bite mark, similar to his own. Below the bite were three claw marks that twisted around to the inside of her arm, twin long jagged slice marks dug into the sides of her ribs and crossed down her lower back only to disappear underneath the black fabric of her pants. The bells that wound around her ankles were sown into the skin of her lower calves. Her dark hair flew back from her left eye brow, showing a small scar that dug into the rise of the eye brow; stopping the growth of hair there.

Abhaya stretched her arms over her head, letting out a small grunt when her back popped into place. She smiled wearily and bounced back to her shop. Abhaya's hair danced around her, the small tendrils sweeping over her back. She felt Hiei's heat as soon as she reached the door to the small shack. "Your clothes are sitting by the door to your room," She said, not turning around.

Hiei eyed Abhaya, standing a few feet away from her with a frown. "What are the bells for?"

Abhaya slowly turned around, leaning against the door of the shack. She glared openly at Hiei, her mouth puckering into a chafed snarl. "None of your business," She said, turning back to the door.

Hiei scoffed, darting forward only to grab a fist full of her hair. Abhaya let out a small yelp of pain as Hiei pulled her close to him. His breath was hot on her face as he triumphantly stared into her eyes. Abhaya only glared back, her eyes filled with rage. " _What do they do?"_

Hiei's voice had dropped an octave, heat rippling off him like that of a forest fire. Abhaya was starting to hate the heat. Sweat had started to bead over her skin once more, her scalp going numb from constant tugging. Abhaya let out a small huff that was mixed with an annoyed growl. "Mind putting me down? You're too warm," She said, sleep trying to pull her under.

" _Not until you answer me, woman."_

"Tell me about what you encountered with the possession sigil and I will," She countered.

Hiei roughly grabbed her jaw, applying pressure so that Abhaya let out a small grunt of pain. On the inside of her lower lip was a small scar, nearly white against her naturally tanned skin. " _You_ are in no place to _talk,"_ He snarled.

The bells around Abhaya's ankles shook uncontrollably as her anger rose. " _Let me go,"_ She growled into his hand.

An amused smirk tugged at Hiei's lips, his eyes gleamed with mockery. "No."

" _Last warning, Hiei."_

Hiei grinned. "What do you plan to do, _woman_?"

Abhaya bit down hard into the hand that was wrapped around her mouth. Hiei let out a hiss and let her go. Blood lined her mouth as she snarled at him, her eyes were a reflection of the girl she had once been. Hiei stared down at the wound welling with blood between his thumb and pointer finger. He then glared at the woman before him who looked more animal than human. He could feel her energy rise to heights he had not felt from her, then he realized that the bells had become agonizingly loud. He gazed down at them, watching them writhe in the moonlight. "They hold your power," He realized with an eyebrow perched high over his cerise eyes. "Who put them on you?"

Abhaya straightened up from her pouncing position. Her eyes still held the same hatred for him as the moment before, yet still she let out a sigh. "No one. I made them for myself," She said, spitting some of Hiei's blood from her mouth.

Hiei scoffed and folded his arms over his chest. "Why?"

Abhaya's eyes darkened even more; giving Hiei a murderous stare. "That's enough for tonight, I grow weary of you," She said, wearily.

Abhaya turned to go into the shack only for Hiei to reach for her once more. Abhaya faded into the door; Hiei had not seen her move as he grasped for her and caught only air. Cold hit the back of his neck before he had a chance to move. " _The next part of you that tries to touch me, I will rip off,"_ Abhaya threatened, her breath tickling the side of his neck. She then moved past him and went into her shack. In the morning, Hiei was gone.

* * *

 _Two weeks later. . ._

Elias sat lounging on the front porch, his eyes lingering onto the pass that hours ago Abhaya had disappeared into. A hard malaise had settled into the pit of his stomach, one that he could not shake. Abhaya had gone down to the village below the mountain on less than an hour of sleep, not to mention that she hadn't had sleep in the past five days. Small white dragons scampered around the yard, twelve in total. The thirteenth had latched itself to Abhaya's side as soon as it came out of its egg. It was the smallest out of the litter and Abhaya had taken it onto herself to take care of it.

Elias sighed when a few started to cling to his long black fur. Why had he been the one to stick around and take care of the pests? Just as he started to relax into the boards of the porch, he heard voices in the distance. A low growl came barreling out of his chest as he stood up, staring at the edge of the forest. Five people came from the mountain pass, Hiei leading the way with a bored expression. Hiei's eyes narrowed as soon as he caught a glimpse of Elias. " _Great._ You're _back,"_ Elias snarled, his eyes narrowing at the fire demon.

Hiei scoffed. "Where is the mage?"

" _Out. She went down the mountain to run an errand."_

Elias's blood ran cold as Hiei gave him the darkest expression possible. " _She left?"_

" _She should be back soon. She left to work on a patient and gather supplies that had, um. . . depleted overnight."_

Elias glared at the scurrying dragons and let out a gruff sigh. He then turned to the others, noticing them stare at him. The tallest out of the bunch with an awestruck expression turned to the closest person and whispered something in his ear. The tallest had carrot hair slicked back and an unimpressive stare, yet there was something about him that Elias liked immediately. The one who he spoke to had a similar hair style, one that reminded Elias of some of the movies Abhaya watched from the states. Nonetheless, his hair was dark and his eyes had a violent hungry shimmer beneath the brown.

Before he could get a good look at the woman and the red head, another figure appeared at the edge of the trees. Abhaya did not smile as soon as she saw Elias, instead her frown deepened at the sight of Hiei and the new guests. She wore a black leather jacket and black leather chaps with combat boots. Her hair was pulled into a high pony tail and she rose a dark eye brow as she walked up. Black raybans covered her eyes, fluorite earrings hung from her ears and a pack that was twice her size was over her shoulders. A fat cigar hung from her lips, covering her in a cloud of smoke.

Abhaya said nothing as she walked up, only sat down the heavy pack onto the porch. " _What's with the sunglasses?"_ Elias asked, noticing how the others stared at his master.

The cigar between Abhaya's mouth wiggled as she spoke. "Compensation," Was all she said, as she dug into the pack and lifted a towel out with a leather clad hand.

She cupped the towel to her chest, a small baby dragon sleeping in her arms. " _You left,"_ Hiei growled.

Abhaya rose an eyebrow and looked over her shoulder at the demon who was furious. "How perceptive of you, _Tine beag."_

Hiei growled moving toward her only for the red head with green eyes to put a hand on his shoulder. Abhaya rose an eyebrow and took in the people around her. She pointed to the man who touched Hiei without fear and smirked. "Fox, am I correct?"

The demon's eyes widened a fraction and he produced a couth smirk, his emerald eye narrowing. "You are observant. Tell me, how did you determine that?"

"Your smell, not to mention the way you stare at me. Every fox I have known looks at me with the same stare; like I am a puzzle to be decoded."

Abhaya turned to the others, examining each of them. She took a step forward, only for Hiei's sword to be held at her throat. Elias growled at her side, glaring at the fire demon. " _Honestly._ I don't have the energy to harm any of you right now, let alone stay awake for much longer. You mind lowering your blade? I just want to get a better look at your friends. I don't have the _luxury_ of a _jagan eye_."

Hiei shot a murderous glare at Abhaya, only for the others to stare at her with disbelief. "So, you aren't gonna hurt us? I thought that she was supposed to be a scary witch thing, right Kurama?" Said the tall one.

Abhaya let out a small fit of laughter. "You guys were the ones who came knocking on my door! _Why,_ pray tell, would I hurt _you?"_

The sleeping dragon in her arms gave a small yawn and looked around, taking note of the new people. Everyone stared down at the creature with curious expressions. "What the hell are those things? Some kinda snakes? By the way, what's with your skin? Don't wear enough sunscreen?" Said the one with greased black hair.

Abhaya looked at him with her head tilted to the side. "You've never seen a dragon before? I know they are rare, but being a demon I would think you would see them once in a while."

The carrot top started to speak when he was interrupted by the woman who was among them. "Lady Abhaya?"

Abhaya met the woman's bubblegum pink eyes beneath her sunglasses. The woman shuddered, feeling Abhaya's eyes on her. "My name is Botan, I'm the~"

Abhaya finished for her. "Pilot of the river Styx. Yes I know you work for. . . _Koenma."_

Abhaya growled Koenma's name out, her mouth twisting into a frown. Botan whimpered a little and took a step back. Beneath her sunglasses Abhaya's eyes softened. "Hiei, please lower your blade," Abhaya said in a cool voice.

Hiei scoffed, and leaned closer to her. " _No. You are not to be trusted, Mage."_

The dragon in Abhaya's arms stared at the fire demon, her tongue jutting out as she crawled up Abhaya's chest and sat on her left shoulder. She looked at Hiei and made a step to try to crawl on him, only for Abhaya to grab her and delicately pet her head. "No, no," She cooed. "That's not a good place for you to be, sweetie."

Abhaya the turned to Botan, a warm smile on her face. She had the dragon in her palm, her thumb running over the creature's belly. "Would you like to hold her, Botan? She won't bite unlike her _brat_ siblings."

Abhaya held the dragon out to her, the dragon writhing at the sight of the blue haired girl coming closer. Hiei held his sword closer to Abhaya's neck, his blade reopening the scab that he had left two weeks ago. She gave a small hiss and glared at the fire demon. Abhaya could see mockery swimming beneath his eyes. Botan held out her hands and cupped the baby dragon, only for it to lick her finger and nuzzle her hand.

Abhaya watched as Botan's eyes lit up. Botan looked at her and smiled. "She's such a cutie!"

Abhaya grinned and took off the sunglasses that covered her eyes. Everyone except for Hiei and Elias gawked at her. "Woah! You're eyes are weird! Are you blind or something?" Said the carrot top, pointing at her.

"Geez Kuwabara could you be any less of a dufus?" Said the greaser with a mocking grin.

"Why you little punk! Ya wanna say that to my face Urameshi?!"

Abhaya let out a loud bellow of a laugh and grinned. She then sat down and ripped off the boots that had bothered her as soon as she had put them on. They all stared at her with curiosity. Hiei glared down at her, his blade still close to her neck. As soon as both the boots were off, Abhaya let out a happy sigh and wiggled her toes. The bells writhed a little but made no sound against the wood of porch.

Abhaya stood up and grabbed the pack that had been abandoned. She then moved into the cabin, Hiei trailing behind her. The others did not move from their spots as they watched them. Abhaya sat the pack on the ground next to the cabinets. "Please, you may come in. Elias will you put the little ones to rest?"

Elias gave a short nod and walked off to the small work shop. Abhaya turned to her pack and started to unload the large jars of honey and beeswax. "Got enough honey?" The greaser said.

"Now I do. Dragon's love honey and the little ones ate _all_ of mine last night."

Abhaya turned around to see everyone still staring at her like she was a bomb waiting to go off. Hiei stood leaning against the wall, his arms folded over his chest and a glare boring into her own. The fox was still examining her, Botan seemed cautious however was more open than the others. The greaser and Kuwabara had a more mild expression of Hiei's.

Abhaya sighed and shimmied off her leather jacket. "I take it you want all I have on the possession sigil? However, I have a request before I give it."

The fox spoke first, raising an eyebrow at Abhaya. "What might that be, Miss…?"

"Sinclair. I ask that you tell me what happened to you that has to do with the possession sigil."

They all looked at one another. "Well~"

Kuwabara was cut off by Hiei. " _Fool!_ Don't tell the _Mage_ anything. She has no room to bargain with us."

Abhaya let out another sigh and sat at her table. She slowly undid the chaps around her legs and folded them. The fox watched her intently. "What would make you wear chaps?" He said.

"I drove my bike down the mountain. It's stored at the end of the road on this mountain."

Abhaya took off her gloves and sat them on the table. She then rested her chin on a closed fist. "Sit, I know that you are planning on interrogating me. You should relax a little. I don't have the will to hurt any of you."

The baby dragon that was curled into Botan's hands leap from them and crawled over to Abhaya. It then crawled up her arm onto her shoulder. Hiei sat down across from her as well as the fox. Botan and Kuwabara stood while the greaser sat next to Abhaya. "Tell us about yourself," The fox said, watching Abhaya closely.

Abhaya scoffed and leaned back into her chair, her eyes never left the fox's. "My name is Abhaya Damhnait Sinclair. I am twenty years old; I grew up in the Highlands of Scotland."

"Parents?" The fox prodded.

Abhaya's smile fell a little. "My father was a mage and a Scottish man. My mother was Hindu and a natural healer."

" _Wait._ So _that's_ why your skin is that color? Not a sunburn?" The greaser said.

Abhaya let out a small laugh. "Yes, this is my natural coloring. And no I am not blind, I just have my father's eyes."

"Is it true that mages live longer than most humans?" The fox said, pressing on.

Abhaya nodded, feeling Hiei try to work his way into her mind. Her eyes snapped over to him and she gave an angry glare. "Do you _mind?_ "

She built the wall higher around her mind, watching Hiei growl in frustration. The fox glanced at Hiei and then back to Abhaya. "You can block Hiei from your mind?"

Hiei bared his teeth at Abhaya. "She's making a _wall."_

Abhaya sneered. "I wouldn't have to if you didn't try reading my mind. It is quite annoying so _stop."_

Hiei sneered, the fury in his eyes making Abhaya's stomach drop. "I don't have to listen to a stupid _human_ like _you,"_ He growled.

Abhaya rolled her eyes and turned her attention to the fox staring back at her. "So, what's your name fox? I'll just give you a nick name like Hiei if you don't tell me."

The fox kept a stoic expression on his face, but complied. "Kurama. Why won't you let Hiei read your mind?"

"My biggest pet peeve is when people try to read my mind. If you want to know something, ask."

"How would we know if you are telling the truth? You could easily lie to us, could you not?"

Abhaya mulled that over, folding her arms over her chest. "I swear upon both my mother and my father's graves that I will not lie to you," Abhaya said, her brow twisting.

Kurama's eyes widened as the word tumbled out of Abhaya's mouth, she looked down at her hands. He then nodded, leaning forward slightly. "Have you told the truth so far?"

Abhaya nodded, still staring down at her hands. "Why did you help Hiei?"

"He was dying and I made a promise that I would help whoever needed it. I do not care if it is demon, human, spirit. It doesn't matter."

"Who was your father?"

Abhaya sighed. " _Beiste Conall Sinclair."_

Botan's eyes grew pained and she looked down. "As in the Beast Mage?" Kurama said, still staring at Abhaya.

Hiei glanced over to Kurama, his expression curious. "Beast Mage?" He said, eyes flickering from Abhaya and then back to Kurama.

"My father could turn his body into whatever he wanted; that was how he was dubbed the name Beast Mage. It doesn't help that his first name means 'beast' in Gaelic. He was a creator type mage, meaning he forged magical weapons and sold them to other mages and demons," Abhaya said, finally meeting Kurama's eyes.

"He also forged the five elemental swords," Kurama said, his eyes filled with understanding. He then added. "Which daughter are you? The eldest or youngest?"

Abhaya straightened up, her eyes twisting with sadness. "Youngest."

Kurama's mouth twitched up into a cruel smirk. "So you are the _slayer."_

Guilt overwhelmed Abhaya, yet she did not show it on her face. She averted her eyes, and then closed them. " _Aye."_

* * *

 _**So, before you guys freak out on me about how Hiei would have possibly bitch slapped her for biting him. I plan to make him retaliate in a different way so don't fret. Next chapter. You shall see if you are willing to keep reading. I would love some feedback about this chapter. Did I get the others right? I certainly hope so, I've been watching the show over and over again trying to get dialogue correct. I'm hoping to put some crazy shit in here the next chapter. Anyways, I hope you liked Abhaya and her bitch tude. Thank you for reading. ~ELA**_


	5. Ciontach (Convict)

_**Song Choice: Murder Song~ AURORA**_

Chapter four: Ciontach (Convict)

"What do you mean _slayer?"_ Hiei growled, his teeth baring a ferocious snarl.

Kurama still watched the woman across from him. Her eyes were still closed and her brow was pressed into an almost guilty expression. Was this really the woman he had heard stories about? The young fighter who had an insatiable bloodlust? One that reflected the demons she had once slain? Kurama met Hiei's gaze. "The Beast Mage had two daughters. The eldest is said to be a virtuous beauty, kind to all living creatures and gifted in healing abilities. The youngest was to be the polar opposite. What brought her happiness was to kill demons and animals alike. She was supposed to be incredibly strong and wield a sword rather than the bow and arrow; unlike her family crest suggests."

"So if she's supposed to be _so_ damn strong, how come I can't sense _shit_ from her?" The greaser said, glaring at Abhaya from across the table.

Hiei watching with curiosity as the woman opened her eyes. They were stoic as they looked at Kurama, who held the same expression. "After my parents died I bound my powers so that I could only use them sparingly. I made a vow that I would only kill if absolutely necessary and I would help whoever came to my door asking for help."

Hiei scoffed. "How _pathetic."_

Abhaya gave a bored stare at Hiei. "Looks who's talking. I didn't _have_ to help you, _Glogach Deamhan."_

Hiei glared at Abhaya, her eyes meeting his with the same burning hate. Abhaya stood, Hiei and the greaser standing up as well. "I'm going to take a nap. I can't think straight when I'm this tired," She said, her eyes hooded.

Abhaya took her hair down from the high pony tail and hunched her shoulders. She made her way to the small hallway leading up to the stairs to her room, only to have a warm hand wrapped around her wrist. The hand jerked her backwards, only for her face to stop a few inches short of Hiei's. He glared at her, his hand tightening around her wrist. She wearily met his crimson eyes. " _We aren't done woman,"_ Hiei growled into her face.

Abhaya blinked and gave a small yawn that she tried to suppress. She shrugged and stared down at Hiei's hand wrapped around her small wrist. His hands were fairly large, she realized glancing up at him. "You mind letting me go? Or do I have to break your arm?"

Everyone at the table was now standing, staring at Abhaya; ready to pounce. She looked over Hiei's shoulder and sighed. "Calm down. I won't do that," Abhaya glanced up at Hiei and glared. "He just _tries_ my _patience_."

Hiei sneered, his eyes swimming with mockery. The greaser put a hand on Hiei's shoulder and looked down at Abhaya with a stoic expression. Abhaya met his brown eyes with the same stare. The greaser held out his hand to her, his gaze not moving from hers. Abhaya's brow twisted. She looked down at the man's outstretched hand and back up at his eyes. Defensively she curled her right hand in between her breasts and stared up at him. "What do you want?" She asked, her voice barely a whisper.

The greaser grinned and leaned down to her height. "I'm Yusuke," He said, offering his hand.

Abhaya blinked and sighed. "You shouldn't touch me. I have this thing I do that lets me see, feel, be. . . the persons past. If you don't want~" Abhaya was cut off by Yusuke wrapping his hand around hers with a warm smile on his face.

Abhaya froze, feeling herself get dragged down into the Yusuke's memories. Elias stood from the doorway, watching her eyes droop and glaze over. Her mouth drooped open and she stopped breathing, her eyes changed from the sky blue to a deep purple sheen. Hiei let out a growl, feeling her mind expand underneath her skull. " _She's gonna faint in a second,"_ Elias said, padding through the door way to her side.

Yusuke turned to the hound with a shock. "What do you mean faint?!"

Elias growled. " _My master is already exhausted; she warned you all. Now by touching her you just sent her over her limit. She normally doesn't need any time to get back to normal but she is too tired to be able to stand anyone's memories and emotion."_

The dragon around Abhaya's neck crawled onto Yusuke's shoulder and she curled up against his neck. He looked down at it with awe and back down at the woman who stood motionless. That was when Abhaya took a gasp of air and started to fall, her eyes closing. Hiei caught her, as Yusuke grabbed at air. Yusuke sighed and gave a small smile to his comrade. "Thanks Hiei."

Hiei glared down at the mage. "Hn."

Kuwabara walked over to the others as they crowded around the mage in Hiei's arms. Abhaya's cheek was resting on Hiei's chest as she slept silently in his arms. "So is she some super psychic or something? Is that all mages are?" Kuwabara said, with his hands on his hips.

"Not quite. Mages are a different breed of humans. They can live for centuries depending on the state of their environment. They gather energy through their feet and use it to live. Each of them have different gifts and abilities just as we do," Kurama said, his eyes not moving from the woman.

Elias sighed and beckoned Hiei up the stairs. " _Please come with me. She should be in her bed,"_ He said, feeling the demon follow him.

Everyone followed Elias and Hiei up into her room only to look around awestruck when they came in there. Hiei sat her onto her bed where Abhaya clutched her pillow and curled into a small ball. His eyes looked over her room, only to stop at a purple cloak and hawk skull mask on opposite side of the room. He walked over to it, only to touch the fabric of the cloak with a small irritated huff. _She's the hawk human,_ He thought sourly. His fingers grazed the beak of mask, until he saw a sword leaning against the wall. " _That's so_ creepy!" Kuwabara said, looking over Hiei's shoulder.

He glared at the oaf and picked up her sword. Elias growled at Hiei as he unsheathed the sword. " _That is Lady Abhaya's. Put it back,"_ Elias snarled, baring his teeth.

Hiei ignored the hound and made his way over to Kurama who was looking at the small shrine by the door. "Kurama, what do you make of this?"

The fox gazed at the fire demon and down at the crystal sword. His eyes grew wide and he touched the blade gingerly. "Is this her sword?" Kurama called, staring at Elias who glared at the two demons.

Elias turned into his human façade and stalked over to the two. "Yes. Now give it back. None of you should be in here, she's gonna scold me if she finds out."

Kurama took the sword for Hiei's hands, feeling magic swim inside the crystal. Yusuke sat cross-legged on the floor watching Abhaya sleep. Kuwabara was looking at the crystals that lined the window sill and corners of the room. "Ya know what? I don't think she was the one that sent those demons after us," Yusuke said, his eyes not moving from the sleeping woman.

The dragon was now curled in Yusuke's lap, nuzzling his hand as he pet it. "Now why would you say that detective?" Hiei growled, glaring at Yusuke.

Elias's eyes narrowed at Yusuke. "She warned me before she touched me about her powers. Wouldn't an enemy just take what they needed?"

Everyone stood there in silence. Kurama touched his chin and gave that a thought. "That would be the more sensible thing to do. However, what if that's precisely what she wants us to think? We still need to learn more about her, Hiei can you get inside her head right now?"

Hiei took off the white bandana that was wrapped around his jagan eye and tried to pry into the mind of the mage. There was no wall meeting him as he seeped into her mind. "Yes," Was all he said as he was sucked into a dream that she was having.

* * *

A cool breeze hit Hiei's face in the dream. He found himself on the edge of a small wood and a clearing ahead of him. Flowers grew all around him and small beams of sunlight filtered through heavy gray clouds. Hiei took a step forward only to stop when he heard a voice that made his knees go weak. " _A thasgaidh,_ you _must_ hold still!"

The voice was soft and firm, yet was only met with the grumbling of a child. "Ugh, _why_?! I have other things to do, Mathair!"

The woman wore strange clothing that was a vibrant orange against the bright green of the swaying grass. Her child writhed in her arms as she twisted her short, choppy hair into a half braid. The woman's eyes were a warm brown, as was her skin. Her hair was a long dark chestnut and was straight compared to her daughter's wavy hair. Around the woman's neck was a string of blue beads that had a tassel at the end of it.

The little girl pouted as her mother put flowers into her braid. She was nearly the spitting image of her mother, however her eyes were a bright blue against her tan skin. Hiei leaned against a tree watching the smaller version of Abhaya huff. She wore a baggy shirt that had strange markings on it and a necklace that had orange and purple crystals of different lengths jutting out of it. She wore baggy pants and around her waist was a purple scarf with her knife dangling from it. Abhaya fidgeted in her mother's arms. "Abhaya please sit still. I'm almost done."

Abhaya growled. "I don't understand why you're doing this. The demons are gonna make fun of me."

Her mother gave a small laugh. "And why would they do that, a thasgaidh?"

"Because I'm a girl and they think that I'm already weak because I'm also a human! I've killed more of them than they could even _count!_ They are a stupid _race_ ," Abhaya growled.

Her mother stopped working. "You mustn't think that way. They are just like you and I. You shouldn't mock them or think any less of them because they think less of you. Remember we are all~"

" _Connected,"_ Abhaya finished for her, scowling.

Abhaya's mother patiently nodded. "Yes."

Abhaya glared into the ground, only to glance up and notice Hiei there. Her eyes went wide and she let out a small animalistic snarl. Hiei watched, amusement swelling inside of him. Abhaya's mother turned into a puff of orange smoke, only to linger for a second and disappear. The little girl morphed into the version of her that was sleeping, her eyes burning with hatred as she rose from the ground and stomped over to Hiei.

Her clothes changed to something similar to what her mother was wearing, however hers was a deep green. She wore a green veil over her long hair that was still adorned with the white flowers. Her full lips held a spiteful snarl as she roughly grabbed his shirt and pulled him to her. "Why. _The fuck._ Are you _here?"_

Hiei grabbed her wrist and applied a great amount of pressure. Hiei watched as her face twisted in pain and she let out a small whimper. She then harder at him. " _Get out."_

Hiei smirked. "No."

Abhaya gave a snarl. "Yes! _Leave_ damn it!"

"Then push me out, mage."

The air around Abhaya shifted, her eyes changing into the odd purple like they had when she touched Yusuke. Hiei's eyes grew dark as he thought a moment. "Did you read my memories when you touched me?" He growled, watching the strange woman.

Her eyes lightened a little, turning into a light purple. "No."

"You'd _better_ be telling the truth, _woman_."

" _Look._ Do you _realize_ how much it hurts when I get someone else's memories crammed into my own head? It's _agonizing!"_

Abhaya turned from his grip, only to rip her wrist from his hand. The sky had completely covered with rain clouds. Abhaya glared at Hiei through the green veil. She sat down against a tree, watching as the small clearing turned into the brick castle of her old home. Hiei leaned against the same tree, watching as another girl with pale skin and a strawberry blonde mane picked flowers. Her eyes were a warm butterscotch with small flecks of an oak green near the edges. She had a small flush as she smiled down at the flowers; Hiei couldn't help but think of his own sister in that moment.

A figure came out of the woods behind them, her sword dragging behind her. The white flowers that had been placed into her hair were falling. The ones that still clung to her hair were soiled with blood. Blood was covering her hands and forearms, it speckled over her face and bare feet. A hole had been cut across her shirt, it gaped open enough so that her pubescent nipple could be openly gazed upon.

Hiei watched as the small Abhaya stalked closer to the other girl. "Ab. . ." The other girl trailed off, her eyes growing wide with horror as she looked upon Abhaya.

The small Abhaya rolled her eyes and glared. "What Anoushka?"

Tears collected in Anoushka's eyes and she let out a small scream, running through the heavy door. The little Abhaya growled and stabbed her sword into her the dirt. Anoushka hid behind her mother as they came out. Abhaya's mother's eyes grew wide and she went stoic. "Beiste!" Her mother cried, not taking a step to her daughter.

Hiei glanced down at the real Abhaya who had a frown tight over her face. Her eyes had turned back to her normal blue as she watched her younger self. "Please leave Hiei," She said suddenly.

Her eyes did not move from the memory as the Beast Mage himself towered over her mother and sister. Hiei watched as her father's eyes grew cold and he frowned at his youngest daughter. " _Abhaya,"_ He growled between his teeth.

Hiei's attention snapped back to the real Abhaya as he heard her sniffle. He watched as her eyes squinted a little and a tear slipped over her high cheek bones. Her father moved to the young Abhaya, his hands on her shoulders as he looked her in the eye. "You killed one of them again."

"The stupid thing made me angry."

The little girl looked away from her father, only for her father to force her to look him in his eye. Hiei realized that they had the same eyes. Even when Abhaya was angry she looked like him because of her eyes. "That doesn't mean you should kill it. Promise me you won't kill unless it is absolutely necessary. _Promise. Me."_

"I don't see what the big deal is. It~"

" _Abhaya!_ Promise me!"

Abhaya's young eyes grew wide and then hardened. " _Fine."_

"Say it."

The young child grunted with irritation. "I _promise."_

The memory faded into black and all that was left was Hiei and Abhaya. "You have his eyes," Hiei said, staring at the woman who sat staring at the abyss.

"I told you to leave."

"Show me more."

Abhaya turned to glare at him. " _Fuck no!_ I showed you too much already."

Hiei sneered, squatting down next to the woman in green. He pressed his mind harder into hers, watching as she writhed in pain. Abhaya grabbed her head, her breath coming out into short heaves.

Another memory started to materialize just as she gave up a little. "Damn you and that jagan," She growled.

"Show me."

Abhaya glared, but complied. The memory twisted to a young Abhaya cutting the possession sigil into a salamander. The salamander writhed under her hand as she took her crystal dagger and slowly worked the lines into its belly. When it was finished, she muttered something to the salamander and blew a strange blue power onto the sigil. The salamander's eyes then lit up to be the same blue as Abhaya's and stopped squirming. "This is the first and last time I used the possession sigil," She said as Hiei glared at her.

The small Abhaya gave commands to the salamander, watching as it did exactly what she said. However, that was when it went completely wrong. The salamander died, and Abhaya's hands turned stone white. She let out a cry of pain and fell to the forest floor. The child started to cough up blood into her white palms as the white spread little by little. She passed out, only to be found by her father who carried her back to the safety of their home. "The possession sigil takes quite a bit of sacrifice and it is often that if the one possessed dies that the sender is killed too. I almost died that day, from trying it on a silly salamander."

Silence smothered the memory and faded into black once more. "Did I show you what you wanted to see?" Abhaya said, staring into the darkness.

Hiei scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest. "Why did you give in so easily?" He said, watching as Abhaya's brow twitched.

"You'll see once you get out of my head," She said, her eyes closing.

"Anoushka is your older sister correct?"

Abhaya nodded, her eyes opening as she gazed up at Hiei. Her eyes had changed into the lilac color as their eyes met. Hiei rose an eyebrow, his mouth twitching into a ghost of a smirk. "Why do your eyes change to different shades of purple, woman?"

"All in good time, Tine Beag."

* * *

Hiei was abruptly forced out of her mind, only to find that she was still sleeping. Kurama placed a small hand on his shoulder as he staggered just a little. "What have you seen, Hiei?" Kurama asked, his eyes watching the woman sleeping silently.

Elias was now sitting by the bed, his head resting onto Abhaya's feather bed. The sheets were white against her naturally tanned skin, her hair fanned out like a black halo around her head. That was when he smelled it, a sickening sweet smell that was backed with a spice. Hiei wrinkled his nose, stepping closer to the sleeping woman. Blood fell from the bells around her ankles and onto the white sheets of her feather bed.

Hiei watched as Elias's eyes grew wide and he gave a small whimper. "Her seals are breaking. . . How are they~ they should last for another ten years!"

Hiei lightly touched one of the bells, the sleeping mage giving a grimace of pain. Elias grabbed his hand and growled at him. " _What did you do to my master?"_

Hiei glared at the hound, yet made no move to remove his hand. "Kurama, the detective was correct. She isn't our enemy, however, she could be of _use_ to _us."_

 _"_ How's that?" Yusuke said, folding his arms over his chest and staring up at the fire demon.

"She knows more about the possession sigil than she has told us."

Hiei looked down at the hound and glared. " _Let go,"_ He growled, meeting the hound's bright yellow eyes.

Elias growled, lips peeling back from his teeth into a snarl. " _Then don't touch her vermin."_

Hiei scoffed. "And what would a _pup_ like _you_ do?"

"This _pup_ would rip off the next _part_ of you that _touches her."_

Hiei let out a loud snort. "Your master said something similar to me before; she didn't follow through."

"Yes, well. My master is weak right now."

 _"Thanks for the confidence boost."_

Everyone's attention snapped to the now awake Abhaya with lilac eyes that seemed to glow against her tan skin. She sat up from her bed with a small groan, her eyes locking with Hiei's. "You pushed the seals too far Abhaya," Elias said.

Abhaya's eyes did not move from Hiei's as she spoke. "I know Elias."

"What will you do about it?"

Abhaya clicked her tongue and sucked in a heavy breath as she glared at Hiei. She then looked at Elias, her mouth twisting into a frown. "I'll figure something out."

Elias backed away from his master, watching as her eyes turned a dark shade of plum. Her eyes then flickered to Hiei and her fist connected with the side of his face. Hiei had not seen her move, yet he touched the side of his face with a loud hiss. " _That,"_ She said, her voice sharp and her teeth grinding against each other. "Is for invading my _mind._ Don't _ever_ do it again _, demon."_

Hiei was surprised how much her punch had hurt, yet he knew that she had held back quite a bit. His hand dropped back to his side as he glared at the woman who was now standing in front of him. Blood was now dripping onto the floor boards as it ran down her ankles. He then grinned at the woman. "Tell me," He said. "What would have happened if you hadn't held back?"

Abhaya gave a murderous grin and let out rumble of laughter. She then switched it off, glaring at Hiei once more. " _You would most likely be dead."_

"Hn, don't be cocky mage."

Abhaya smirked, looking around the room at the others. Her eyes landed on Yusuke and she squatted down in front of him with a smile. "I see she has taken a liking to you," she said, pointing to the dragon sleeping in his lap.

Yusuke grinned. "I guess so. I figured you would be dead after punching Hiei like that."

Abhaya let out a loud rumble of laughter. " _Hiei_ can fight me whenever he wants. Besides, I didn't use anywhere near my full strength. Nonetheless, thank you for letting me see your memories. Dead three times huh?"

Yusuke's eyes glimmered. "You really see everything?"

Abhaya nodded. "Not just see, feel and be as well. Keiko is very pretty by the way," Abhaya said, winking with a devilish grin.

Yusuke's eyes grew wide and a faint blush spread across his cheeks. Elias spoke up, his eyes growing worried. "Abhaya, you need to bandage your ankles."

Abhaya looked down at the blood pooling around her feet. "Ooo I really pushed it didn't I?" She said with a huff.

Elias slapped his palm over his forehead. " _Idiot."_

"So how come you're bleeding like that?" Kuwabara said, sitting in Elias's chair at his desk.

"Elias go grab me some bandages and the Acacia water with a cloth."

Elias went out of the room and Abhaya sat down on her bed. "Mages take the energy from the earth through the soles of their feet. It is the root of our magic and life. By having the seals around my ankles it limits the amount of energy I can absorb and use. By pushing Hiei out of my mind I had to use quite a bit of energy, too much in fact. The energy that flowed through the seals overwhelmed them; think of a small hole and think of energy as water. If water flows in too quickly, it pools around the hole. The energy that pooled around the seals is what ripped my skin. Notice how the bells are starting to tarnish; the seals are breaking."

"All because you are taking in too much energy?" Yusuke said.

"Yes. It doesn't help that my instincts make me take in more energy when I'm angry either."

"So what's with the weird eyes then?" Kuwabara said.

"Every mages eyes change a certain color. It's how we know we are taking in a large amount of energy. Has my eyes changed back to blue?"

Everyone in the room shook their head. Abhaya sighed. "Oh well, it should go back to normal in a few hours."

Elias trotted up the stairs bringing the water and bandages. That was when Abhaya noticed that Kurama had her sword, she smiled at him. "May I have my sword back, please?"

Kurama reluctantly brought it to her, leaving it leaning against her bed. She smiled warmly at him. "Thank you."

"Tell me, how long has it been since you have killed a demon?" Kurama said.

"It's been about a year. It isn't often that I have to because of my barriers."

Hiei growled. "Barriers? What barriers?"

"There are three barriers on this mountain. The first one is surrounding the base; it keeps out lower level pesky demons. The next is a mile or two down from my cabin; that one keeps out C to lower B class demons. Then the last one is around this room. Elias and I are the only ones who can work it. If you don't get permission from one of us then there is no way to get in. Not even an S class demon could get through this barrier without our permission."

Abhaya dabbed the water onto the cloth and started to clean around the cuts on her ankles. "What kind of magick do you use?" Kurama asked.

"I'm an elemental mage," Abhaya started, not looking up from her cuts. "It's honestly nothing special. I can use any element to my heart's desire, though this is also kinda a weakness too. If the environment I reside in dies there is always a possibility that I might go along with it."

Hiei grinned. "And just how plausible is that?"

Abhaya glared at him. "Not very as of right now. I figured you would rather kill me with your own hands anyways, _Tine Beag._ "

"What does that mean?" Yusuke said.

Abhaya grinned as Hiei frowned. "You mean Hiei's nickname?"

Kuwabara started laughing at Elias's desk. Elias had a pleased look on his face. Kurama suppressed a laugh. Botan gave a smile that reminded Abhaya of a cat. " _Don't you dare woman."_

Abhaya grinned at Hiei, taking note of the ferocity in his eyes. "Why whatever do you mean?" She said, the mockery in her voice thick.

Giggling echoed throughout the room. Abhaya let out a small fit of laughter and smiled at him. "I won't tell them. You dignity is safe for the time being. Elias why don't you go hunt down some dinner? I'm gonna go work in the forge for a little bit."

"What do you mean by forge?" Yusuke said, resting his chin over a closed fist.

"My workshop has a forge in it. I took over my father's craft and make magical items. Right now I'm working on a sword."

"Ok. That sounds cool but I don't really believe you."

Abhaya sighed, grabbing her own sword from the side of the bed and unsheathing it. Hiei flinched, his own hand touching the hilt of his sword. Abhaya glanced at him with a warm smile. She held out the hilt of her sword to Yusuke, her blade pointed at herself. He took it from her, eyeing it up and down. "That is my sword. I made it myself."

"What's it made out of?" Yusuke asked as Kuwabara came to look at it over his shoulder.

"Clear quartz, just like my Athame."  
Kuwabara and Yusuke looked at one another. "Your what?"

Elias sat at the door. _"An athame is a double edged dagger used to channel energy."_ He said, with pride.

Abhaya unsheathed the dagger at her side, holding it out to Kuwabara. "So, uh, have you like _killed_ anyone with these?" Kuwabara said nervously.

Abhaya chuckled. "The athame no. I only use it for rituals and making other magical crafts. The sword has taken life, though not many."

" _I'll be back in a wee bit."_ Elias said, his accent slipping through a little.

Abhaya nodded, "Aye. Bi sabhailte, caraid." (Be safe, friend)

Elias left and Abhaya looked about the room, only to notice quite a few bewildered stares. "What? Tis my native tongue. Elias and I still use it often."

"What did you tell him?" Botan asked.

Abhaya smiled at her. "I told him to be safe."

* * *

 _ **Good evening readers! I just wanted to thank you for reading! I know that Hiei seems possibly really docile right now but there will be pay backs, very soon I should add. It kinda happened in this chapter with the fact that she had to force Hiei out of her mind which made the seals rip her skin but there will be more paybacks on the way. I hope you enjoyed it. I would love for you to review or favorite.~ ELA**_


	6. Cnamhan Sgapte (Scattered Bones)

_**Song choice: Take it all~ Modstep**_

Chapter Five: Cnamhan Sgapte (Scattered Bones)

"Umm. . . Abhaya? What's with all the weird books?"

Abhaya looked up from the sword that she hammered against her anvil. Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama and Botan were scavenging through Abhaya's work space. "They are records of magical creatures, spells, rituals, medical remedies; the list goes on. You are welcome to read them, however, don't touch the scrolls and books with seals on them."

"Uh, why's that?" Kuwabara said.

"They are possessed."

Kuwabara flinched back, turning to the three tiers of plants lining the other side of the shack. "How exactly did you accumulate Kyorinrin*?" Kurama said, eyeing the books lining the shelves.

"They were given to my father and me over the years. Humans can't handle them so I try to find use for them. Humans are always afraid of what they don't understand."

Abhaya dipped the red hot sword into a pail of water. She wore baggy pants and a sports bra with heavy gloves over her hands. Her hair was tied back into a high ponytail and soot covered her face from the flames of the forge. Pulling the sword out of the water, she then inspected the edges of the blade.

The sword was almost done, she realized triumphantly. That was when she heard it; a ringing started in her head. Her eyes grew wide and she listened, her eyes trying to hear over her guests voices. "Quiet. Does anyone else hear that?" She said, straining her ears.

The ringing became louder and the pit of her stomach dropped. "No, I don't hear anything." Botan said, listening hard.

Kurama's eyes grew hard as he looked up from a book he picked off Abhaya's shelf. "I do. Is it a ringing Abhaya?"

Abhaya looked at Kurama and the others, giving a curt nod. _"Elias isn't back_ ," Abhaya said, her eyes growing wider and her voice wavering with worry.

Abhaya picked up her sword from the side of her desk and tied it to her side, her face was dark. "Hey! Where are you going?" Yusuke said, grabbing her shoulder.

She grabbed his hand and gave an angry glare. "Someone is on my mountain who isn't supposed to be here. Elias is still gone and I have a feeling that he is in trouble. I'm _going_ to _find_ them."

Abhaya dropped his hand and moved out the door. "Let us help you!" Kuwabara called.

Abhaya turned to look at them and then shook her head. "No. You stay here. I will be overkill most likely, however, I don't want anyone to even catch a glimpse of who I used to be."

Yusuke and Kuwabara's eyes grew wide with Abhaya's words. Boton looked concerned and Kurama had a stoic look on his face. "Stay here and look after the little ones," Abhaya growled, putting a fat cigar between her lips and summoning fire to her finger to light it.

She took off running into the forest, trying to sense her intruder. However, she saw it before she could sense it. A hundred foot tall skeleton demon lumbered half way up the mountain and Abhaya started to subconsciously shake her head. She took a huge drag of her cigar and summoned her magic, creating six smoke tigers with purple flames swimming under their dark shapes. "Look for Elias," She commanded. "Bring him back to the safety of the cabin."

The six beasts took off in different directions and she huffed with fury. "What is a gashadokuro* doing _here?_ " She muttered to herself.

"It's pretty weak regardless, _Mage._ "

Abhaya jumped at the sound of Hiei's voice. She heard him let out a dark chuckle as she looked up to see his eyes glimmer at her in the tree above. " _My,_ quite jumpy _too."_

She glared at him, taking another drag over her cigar. "Let's just see if my barrier will hold. It only feels like a C-class demon. I guess that is normal for a starving skeleton though."

" _Yes,_ weak and _mindless_ creatures. However, if I were to guess, I think someone wants you dead, Mage."

"It's not the first time."

Hiei hopped down from the tree, folding his arms over his chest as he stood by Abhaya's side. "Tell me," He said, watching Abhaya. "What were those monstrosities you summoned?"

"Smoke puppets. They are made up of my energy and smoke. They listen to my every command."

Hiei took note of how her eyes had a murderous glare in them as they watched the skeleton coming closer to the barrier. "You should go back with the others. I don't want any of you to see me when I fight."

Hiei's eyes shimmered with amusement as he gave a small smirk. "And why is that, woman?"

"I lose myself when I am angry and I am already on the cusp of losing it. I might be overkill tonight."

"Why are you angry?"

"I don't take well to these kinds of demons and I certainly don't take well to _anyone_ who _dares_ to threaten who is dear to me."

The skeleton broke through the second barrier and Abhaya let out a furious growl, her eyes glowing a dark purple. " _Go with the other's Hiei."_

Hiei smirked cruelly. "I take orders from no one. Especially not _you."_

Abhaya glared at him and let out a frustrated growl. " _Fine. Stay out of my way then."_

Abhaya took off running faster than she thought was possible. Her feet pounded against the moss and rocks as she made her way closer to the skeleton. That was when she noticed all six of her puppets clawing at the skeletons feet. She composed herself stalking closer to the demon that was nearly 15 times bigger than her. "Good evening," She called, watching at the demon looked down at her. "You're trespassing on private property."

Her puppets backed off and the skeleton stopped moving. Its eyes glowed red and she looked around to find Elias unconscious in one of the skeletons hands. That was when she glared up at the demon, knowing full well that she was going to rip the damn thing apart.

Hiei stalked closer to the woman, masking his presence from her as she shook with fury. The skeleton let out a loud booming fit of laughter and it squatted down to look at Abhaya with a tilted head. " _Are you the guardian of this mountain? You're such a tiny thing. Do you know a young mage that goes by the name of Slayer? Or would that be_ _your_ _name. . ."_

"What do you want with her, demon?" Abhaya said, the bells around her ankles shaking uncontrollably.

" _I have brought a message for the Slayer woman."_

"Put the hound down and I can give her your message."

The skeleton let out a loud laugh, human bones falling from its shoulders as they shook. Abhaya knocked a few out of her way as they threatened to fall on her head, they broke in half as her forearm made contact. " _I must see her myself."_

"Let the hound go."

The skeleton looked at Elias's small frame in its hands. " _But this is my snack. He looked too good to pass up."_

Abhaya put her hand on her sword. " _Put. Him. Down. NOW!"_

The skeleton caught a glimpse of Abhaya's eyes and its own narrowed. _"You're her aren't you? The Slayer Mage; Abhaya!"_

The skeleton tried to grab her only to catch rocks and trees. Before Hiei could find her, the skeleton's hand that had Elias in it was cut off and crashing down onto the ground. The skeleton let out a howl into the night, its eyes turning an even darker shade of red. Hiei watched with amusement as she ran up the skeletons arm and ripped out the monster's right eye. " _Monstrous woman!"_ It screamed into the night. " _How dare thee take my eye!"_

 _"That isn't all I'm taking you son-of-a-bitch!"_

With one swipe the skeleton was beheaded and the whole thing collapsed into smaller bones. Hiei watched as she landed on her feet among the scattered bones, her eyes searching for something. His eyes landed on a blood red skull and she moved across the bones to grab it. He watched as her eyes grew dark and she threw Elias over her shoulder with one hand; the red skull in her other hand.

" _Ha! You think you'll get anything out of me, you're wrong!"_ The small skull cried.

Abhaya said nothing as she made her way up the mountain. Elias's blood was running down her side as she made it to her cabin. Hiei leaned against a tree before the clearing, following her as she laid Elias onto the grass. "Hiei, take the skull and don't let it bite you."

She held it out to him, where he glared at her. He just stood there with his arms folded across his chest. Abhaya rolled her eyes. "What? Are you afraid of it?"

Hiei growled and ripped the skull from her hand. " _Don't be a fool, mage."_

Abhaya put her hands on Elias, ignoring everyone's stares and Hiei's annoying grumbling. She then poured her energy into her hands and started closing Elias's wounds. A white light unfolded over them, covering them both in heat. "Elias, it's time to wake up." Abhaya said, her voice soft.

Elias opened his yellow eyes, staring up at his master with a whimper. " _Is the gashadokuro dead?"_

"Mostly. I have the main skull with me, but it is dismantled. How do you feel?"

" _Sore."_

"You should be fine now."

Abhaya stood up, feeling her anger rise again. She stalked over to Hiei who had the skull in his right hand. "May I see the stupid skull?" She asked, meeting his eyes.

Hiei growled, handing it to her. She looked at its forehead, only for the skull to bite her thumb. She let out a yelp, watching as Hiei gave an amused smirk. She growled at him. "Oh _shut up."_

" _Oh, your blood is delicious! So sweet! I could eat you whole mage!"_ The skull said, writhing in her hand.

"Who sent you demon?" She growled, sitting down cross legged and sitting it on the ground with her hand on the top of it.

" _I'm not telling you anything."_

"Is that so? How about I make you a deal?"

Everyone who watched this stiffened. " _Deal? What kind of deal?"_

"A bit of my blood for an answer."

 _"Oooo you make a good bargain human."_

Hiei watched from behind her, noticing that the skull had a possession sigil on the inside of the skull. He stretched his mind to the others. _'The skull has a possession sigil on the inside of it,'_ He projected, feeling everyone around him get the message and process it. Abhaya was the first one to project back. _'I know. I have a plan; I'll get as much as I can out of it.'_

Hiei passed the word along, feeling everyone understand and watch her silently. "So? Do we have a deal?"

The skull thought a moment. " _Fine, what do you want to know?"_

"Who sent you?"

" _Don't really remember."_

Abhaya growled. "Obviously you must not want my blood then."

The skull groaned. " _I really don't remember! I do remember green eyes though and a snake thing."_

Abhaya cut open her palm and gave some of her blood to the demon. It giggled happily. "Why were you after me?"

 _"I don't know! I just had to find the slayer mage and bring her back either dead or alive!"_

More blood was given. "What was the message?"

The skull let out a loud fit of laughter that sent shivers down Abhaya's spine. " _Blood of ages; may your fruit wither and rot on the vine. May pestilence and plague come swift upon thee. May fire rein from the heavens and earth crumble beneath your feet. May wind rip your skin and water poison thee. May your heart rot beneath your boney breast."_

Abhaya let out a cruel fit of laughter, taking in a long drag on her cigar. She puffed it out at the skull and gave a wolfish grin, cigar dangling from her plump lips. "So they wish to _curse_ me do _they?"_

 _"My, what a smart Mage you are."_

Abhaya leaned away from the skull and looked over to Botan. "Botan, could you be a dear and get me what looks like a gold fish bowl with a lid in my work shop. And a black permeant marker?"

She nodded and ran out into Abhaya's work space. Abhaya stared down at the skull with derision. "Tell me, the snake thing? How did it look?"

" _Blood first, Mage."_

Abhaya poured blood into the skulls mouth. "Now answer," She growled, glaring at the skull.

" _It looked like a snake. A really big one with long, sharp teeth that smelled of rotting skin. Its eyes were silver, like a blade. Its scales were black and its belly was the color moss and tar."_

"Any horns?"

" _Six small ones on its head and then two long ones that looked almost like deer antlers but didn't curve and it had skin on them. Black skin; more blood!"_

Botan came back with the bowl and the marker. Abhaya smiled at her. "Thank you, just put in on the ground next to me."

The skull had started to chant now. " _Blood, blood, blood, blood. . ."_

That was when Abhaya gave a malevolent grin to the skull, one that made it stop its chanting altogether. She grabbed the top of the skull and put it into the glass bowl, screwing the lid on over it. " _What are you doing?! We had a DEAL!"_ The skull screamed, writhing around in the jar.

Abhaya let out a cruel chain of laughter, her shoulders shaking a little. " _You should know better than to make a deal with a Mage, demon."_

Abhaya opened the marker and wrote strings of runes and markings over the jar, the skull still hitting itself against the glass. When she was finished she tucked the uncapped marker behind her ear and hovered both her hands on either side of the jar. " _I signa et potentiam tuam. Ut supra, ita inferius,"_ She said, the markings glowing as they solidified and turned to chains over the jar.

Abhaya then picked up the jar by the newly formed chains and walked over to Kurama and the others. She held it out to them, her face stoic. "Take it to Genkai. Perhaps it can be of use to you on your journey."

Kurama took it, inspecting the seal upon the jar. "Why are you helping us?"

Abhaya was still stoic as she spoke. "Someone sent a starving skeleton to retrieve me. In this process it hurt my apprentice. The way I see it; I'm ridding the world of _vermin_ ," Abhaya's voice grew higher and more furious as she let her composure slip. Her eyes were wild and nearly black as she met Kurama's calm green eyes. " _Whoever did this is abusing their powers. They knew when they sent the demon that they were_ challenging _me. They touched Elias who is my son,"_ She paused, steadying her shaking body. "I will aid you when I can. _But it is I who will take their head for my own and mount it to my wall."_

Abhaya's chest was heaving as she stood there not meeting their eyes. She knew what she would see if she looked up at them; bewilderment, fear, anxiety, mistrust. That was when she felt a warm hand slip into her own. It was small, white compared to her naturally tanned skin. Her eyes grew wide and she looked over to see Elias beside her. His eyes were worried, just like they always were when she flew off the handle.

Abhaya's face twisted in anguish, her black eyes fading into lilac. She gripped his hand tighter, her hand shaking against his steady ones. That was when she pulled him to her in a tight embrace. She buried her face into his dark hair, taking in the smell of the forest that lingered on him. Blood coated his skin and clothes, just as they did hers. "You are my rock," She said with a weak smile, nuzzling his hair with her nose.

Elias scoffed. "More like a bucket of water to dose you when your flames start to burn everything in your path."

Abhaya let out a loud throaty laugh. She pulled away from him, mirth shimmering in her now blue eyes. She grinned at him. "You're right Elias."

Abhaya straightened her back and took a deep breath. "Go on inside and take a bath. You need one."

He scoffed but nodded. No one spoke as he left for the cabin. However, that was when the baby dragon that was nestled on Kuwabara's shoulder hopped down from him, making her was toward Abhaya. It stopped in front of her, looking up at her with its head cocked to the side.

"What? I don't think you want to be on my shoulder right now little one. I'm sticky," Abhaya said, smiling down at the dragon.

The dragon made a quick little squeak that made Abhaya think of a cat. Abhaya blink and few times and picked up the dragon, cupping it in her hands. "That was too adorable. Ugh, I still need to figure out what to call you."

The dragon crawled up her right arm and sat on her shoulder. Abhaya looked to the others, watching as Kuwabara flinched from her and Botan hid behind Yusuke. Hiei scoffed behind Abhaya. "That is quite the temper you have, woman," He said, walking past her.

Hiei met her eyes as he passed. "It might lead to your _death."_

"Then so be it. I'm not afraid to die," she said, looking down at her feet.

Yusuke examined the mage who took no step closer to them. Blood caked half of her body, her sword was on her hip as was her knife. Her eyes did not meet his as he stepped forward. He reached out and petted the dragon on her shoulder, watching as her brow furrowed and she stared up at him. Yusuke stared down at her. "Be honest with me for a sec, kay?" He said, meeting her eyes.

Her brow furrowed and she frowned. "Ok."

"Do you have any plans to kill us?"

Abhaya's eyes grew wide and then her face formed a tight frown, guilt covering her eyes. "I do not want to harm any of you. I. . . just want to live were I won't. . ." She trailed off, her eyes pressing closed.

Yusuke's eyes went soft. "Where you won't what?"

She looked him in the eye once again. "Where I won't hurt anyone."

"Yet you're still going to help us hunt down the person who possessed those demons?"

"Yes. No one harms those I love and lives to tell the tale. They are few in number now, but still I will keep them safe; even if it leads me to my demise."

"I will let you help us if you prove to us that you can be trusted."

"How?"

"Hiei, read her memories," Yusuke called over his shoulder.

Abhaya froze, her eyes growing wide. "Is there no other way you will trust me?" She whispered.

"If you let him and he sees that you will not harm us, then I will trust you. I don't know about the others, but you can help us."

Abhaya gave a curt nod, picking up the baby dragon from her shoulder as it squirmed. "Hold her would you?" She said.

Yusuke smirked and took her from Abhaya. Abhaya then met Hiei's triumphant glare and sighed. "Where do you want me to sit?"

Hiei smirked and nodded over to one of the oak trees at the edge of the clearing. Abhaya sat cross legged underneath it and glared as Hiei squatted in front of her, his elbows resting on his knees. He then reached up and pulled off the bandana covering his jagan. Abhaya watched as it opened and glared down at her. "Just a forewarning. My mind is a jumbled mess of my memories and other peoples. You might have trouble deciphering it."

"I think I can handle it," Hiei said with a scoff.

Abhaya grinned. "Let's hope _your_ mind can take it _all."_

* * *

 _ **Hello readers! I know that this is a swift update however, I was just so inspired with showing some of Abhaya's powers and her fury. It was very fun to write and I really wanted to include more Japanese and other folklore into this. I wanted to thank you for reading and taking the time to get this far into the story. I hope that you will stick with it. Please review, or favorite/ follow! I would really appreciate it. Thank you! ~ELA**_

 _ **Yokai in this chapter:**_

 _ **Kyorinrin: Possessed scrolls, papers, or books**_

 _ **Gashadokuro: Literally means "starving skeleton". Made up entirely of the bones of people who have starved to death. It is roughly 15 times bigger than a human and roams around biting people in half. It loves blood (if you couldn't tell).**_

 _ **Okuri-inu: Hell hound, grimm. (Elias's breed of demon) It roams around swamps hunting and killing humans or graveyards killing off grave robbers. They are also known to follow around people in the forest. (I just figured you might want to know the Japanese term even if it isn't in this chapter).**_

 _ **P.S.: Abhaya's dragon is a mixture of the Ryuu dragon and the Kirin dragon. It has claws like the ryuu, deer antlers like the kirin and the ox tail like the kirin. It's white with a furry mane and fish scales coating its sides and belly. However its belly is a cerulean blue. Think Haku from Spirited Away. Could you tell I'm a nerd about this stuff? Haha. Thanks for reading dolls and dudes.**_


	7. Ciontaiche Marbhadair (Guilty Killer)

_**Hello readers! I just wanted to thank you for reading and give you a heads up. Most of this chapter will be how Hiei perceives Abhaya's mind and past. So it will be in first person for most of it. There will be a distinct time where it will go back to normal third person. I'm hoping that this will explain a lot about Abhaya and show just how much of a messed up person she is. I recommend if you haven't been listening to what I use as song choice to do it for at least this one. It really sets the mood of her life; I will try to add in lyrics of it too. Thank you! ~ELA**_

* * *

 _ **Song choice: Karliene~ Ailein Duinn**_

Chapter Six: Ciontaiche Marbhadair (Guilty Killer)

Abhaya was stoic as she met my eyes. Her eyes were silver in the pale moonlight, her skin slick with Elias's blood. It reminded me of what she had shown me a few hours earlier. The child with the pride of a kill in her eyes, her face splattered with her victory. She sat cross legged before me, her small hands folded in her lap. I could feel her think from across from me. "Clear your mind," I said, watching as her shoulders rigidly started to relax.

She averted her gaze, looking at the grass until finally closing her eyes. I watched as she rests the backs of her hands on her knees, her palms opened up to the sky. Her shoulder popped as they relaxed further. Abhaya then took a deep breath through her nose and then let it out, slowly, through her mouth. I felt her mind clear entirely of all thought. She grimaced as I slipped into her mind; yet once again I found myself buried in the mix of her mind.

* * *

The first thing I noticed while I was in her mind was that it was cold. Snow speckled the ground that I had found myself sitting on. Pine needs stabbed at my clothes and hands as I pushed myself up. I started to walk, noticing just how dark it was in her mind. An orange light cut through the darkness, dancing like a fire. Yet as I got closer to it, the light took the form of a giant orange tiger. A small child was naked, sprawled on the back of the tiger. ". . . _Gura mise tha fo eislean. . ."_ The child's voice crooned.

I stopped realizing that this was Abhaya's native tongue. The girl sung her eyes tilted up to the abyss above her. Her blue eyes were blank as her head flopped to the side and stared at me. " _Co leis thu, deamhan?"_ She said, her almost lifeless eyes not moving from my own.

I glared, my mouth forming a hard line. "I can't understand you, _mage."_

The child's eyes flickered with life and she stood up, her short hair curling around her face. The tiger growled as she hopped off of it and slowly moved toward me. I felt myself stiffen as she stared up at me. It was a small Abhaya, yet she had chains around her wrists and ankles. Jagged long claw marks covered her chest. She looked at me with curiosity and awe, her hand reaching for my face. I grabbed her wrist, shoving it before it could touch me. She gave a hurt expression and pouted. " _I wanna touch you,"_ She said, looking up at me behind the waves of her dark hair.

"So you can speak Japanese. Where are your memories woman?"

The child looked up at the abyss above us with a small giggle. She twirled around, the chains rattling around her wrists. I frowned, watching the child dance around. _"Speak,"_ I growled.

The child stopped and looked at me, reaching for my face once more. I let out an animalistic snarl, grabbing her wrist. She whimpered, and the tiger got up from where it sat. It growled at me as the child cowered behind its large leg. " _Don't bully her demon,"_ The tiger growled, staring down at me.

"You can't tell me what to do."

The tiger let out a loud bit of laughter, its teeth slipped from under its black lips. " _Wrong. We are what make up the mage and we can throw you out, annoying bastard."_

"What do you mean you make up the mage?"

 _"We are reflections of her. The little one is her innocence, love, kindness, compassion; humanity. I am her animal instincts, her ferocity, her hatred, her lust, her_ sins _. The chains are her guilt; binding us here in the cold."_

"Where are her memories?"

 _"Look around you, demon. Everything in this forest are her memories."_

A forest fabricated around me and I watched as the tiger's purple eyes watched me with mockery. Each tree looked different than the others and I finally understood it. I had to coexist with the forest in order to see it all. " _You didn't notice it before did you?"_ The tiger growled, laying down and resting it's head on its large paws.

I ignored the tiger and sat down under one of the trees; a linden. I closed my eyes letting myself sink into her.

* * *

 _"Abhaya,"A voice called, to an infant version of Abhaya. Her sister leaned over her with a lotus flower in hand, she put the flower in the Abhaya's tiny hand. Anoushka had short strawberry blonde hair that was adorned with a crown of magnolia blossoms. She picked up Abhaya and put a crown of small white roses on her head. Abhaya wore a light pink dress that frilled around her. "Come, father is starting the ritual soon," Anoushka said, picking up Abhaya in her hands._

 _Abhaya leaned her head on her sister's chest with her crown digging into skin. Anoushka let out a small gasp, blood beading over the small cut. Abhaya dropped the lotus flower onto the lawn and reached for the cut, her finger smearing the blood over Anoushka's pale skin._

* * *

Blackness swirled around me as a new memory mixed into the last.

 _Fire glowed in Abhaya's hands; illuminating her face. "Well, looks like you will be a good elemental mage, Abhaya," Her father said, towering over her._

 _Abhaya pouted crushing the fire in her hands with irritation. "Elementals are boring though! You and Anoushka are far more talented than any_ stupid _elemental!"_

 _Her father rose an eyebrow and leaned down to his daughter. "Would you like me to teach you how to shift then?"_

 _Abhaya's blue eyes lit up and she grinned. "Please?!"_

 _The beast mage grinned and straightened himself. "Think of an animal, and imagine yourself as it. Think of every body part twisting and growing into the animal. Become what you want to be."_

 _Her father faded into a large black wolf, his blue eyes turning a warm honey with the use of his magick. Abhaya stared at him and then grinned, her eyes sliding closed as thought of a tiger. Her small body morphed, orange and black fur rising over her dark skin. A baby tiger sat in front of the wolf, its eyes a bright purple against its marked coat. The wolf looked at the tiger with pride._

* * *

'What a cocky child,' I thought, watching as the memory changed once more.

 _"You're hurt! Let me heal you," Anoushka said, leaning over Abhaya who clutched her eye furiously._

 _Bruises speckled her tan face, blue and black around her left eye. The skin on the rise of the eyebrow was split, her nose a little yellow as she glared at her sister. "Leave me alone. I don't need you to baby me, Anoushka," Abhaya snarled._

 _"Please! I've been working with Mathair~"_

 _"I don't care! I don't need your help!"_

 _Anoushka withdrew from her sister in fear. Abhaya merely picked up her sword and ran back into the forest. She hunted down the demon that had beaten her up and when she found the oni, it grinned at her._

 _"What little girl? Do you want another beating?"_

 _Abhaya growled, her eyes turning purple with anger. She unsheathed her sword and grinned. "Yeah, let's have a bit of fun," She said, lunging at the demon._

 _The demon swung his sword at her, she dodged and swung her own. Hers made direct contact with his temple, cutting off the top half of the demon's head. Pride filled her as the demon fell to the forest floor. Blood dripped from her sword and clung to her hands and arms. There were a few droplets on her cheeks and lips. She was only five when she made her first kill that day._

* * *

 _On Abhaya's first day of a normal school she wore the drab yellow dress with a collared blouse underneath; the schools uniform. As she took her seat with the other humans, she had never felt so alone. Everyone else looked at her as though she was a rat on the side of the road. She was miserable sitting there among them. All of them pale; all normal humans. No one spoke to her and the other children looked at her strange when she didn't want to play with the toys or want to learn the language. A small girl with apple red ringlets walked up to Abhaya at the end of the day and sat by her. The little girls face twisted in disgust. "So you're a Sinclair? Then why haven't I seen you at the clan's gatherings?"_

 _"My father doesn't associate with his clan," Abhaya said, her brogue thick._

 _"That's stupid. Your father must have been outlawed. Is he a heretic?"_

 _Abhaya glared at the little girl, her fists balling up. "No, he just doesn't have time for weaklings!"_

 _"It must be because he married a whore."_

 _Abhaya lunged at the little girl. Her hands went to the girls' neck, long nails clawing at her skin. The little girl flailed about, ripping at Abhaya's short hair. She gave solid blows to the girls face, leaving a broken nose and numerous bruises all over her body. Abhaya was pulled off the girl by her father, yet Abhaya writhed in her father's arms. She snapped her jaws and gave an unhuman growl at the little girl. Her hands were shaped like claws as the reached for the other girl. "You_ freak! _Go back to your home,_ foreigner!"

 _Another angry howl ripped from Abhaya's chest._

* * *

 _"Abhaya, what happened? Why did you hurt that young lass?" Her father said, kneeling down beside her as she sat in a chair._

 _Anoushka and their mother listened while the Beast Mage spoke to his youngest daughter. Abhaya averted her gaze from her fathers, glaring at the window that looked out over the mountains. "Abhaya, answer me."_

 _"I'm not going back there," was all she said._

 _"Beiste, she needs contact with other humans. She spends too much time with the demons and Fae. I fear that she has taken some of their characteristics," Her mother said._

 _"Humans are stupid," Abhaya growled._

 _Everyone stared at her with bewilderment. "Humans are afraid of what they don't understand, Abhaya. They~"_

 _"They're weak little brats! The whole lot of them! I couldn't care less if they all just fell off the face of the universe."_

 _The Beast Mage's face grew hard. "Don't forget that_ you _are a human. Your mother, Anoushka and I are as well."_

* * *

I watched as she killed more demons, more brutally than before. I felt her pride, her mirth as she took their lives. Her mind replayed the small memories that she had shown me. Yet I saw the creature she killed and watched as she basked in her glory.

 _As Abhaya treaded back through the forest, the tip of her sword behind dragged behind her, the ecstasy that she had once felt was slowly being smother by a numbness. 'How strange,' she thought, her feet carrying her closer to her home. Anoushka was collecting herbs and flowers from the garden, an absentminded smile on her face. However, as she turned to Abhaya, she froze. Anoushka shook with fear, her eyes wide as she stared at her blood caked sister. "What Anoushka?" Abhaya snarled, her eyes narrowing at her sister._

 _Abhaya hated it when her sister gave her that look, like she was the creature haunting her dreams. Anoushka ran from her, only for her sister to come back cowering behind her mother._

* * *

 _Coldness racked through Abhaya's bones as she stared down at the dead demon in her sister's room. She knew what would happen if she looked up from the demon's face. The image of her dead parents flooded her mind, yet she couldn't feel anything. She had felt white hot anger a minute ago, when she killed the beast out of revenge. Yet now, there was nothing. No happiness, no pain. Just nothing. Anoushka sobbed next to her. As she slowly gazed over at her sister she watched as she flinched and squirmed away from her. 'Is she afraid of me?' Abhaya thought, her shoulders slumping as she stood up._

 _Blood grew cold and sticky over her hands. She took a step closer to Anoushka, only for her sister to cower away from her. "Are you afraid of me?" She said, watching as tears ran over the bruises on her sister's face._

 _"You're a monster."_

* * *

 _Abhaya didn't speak another word for a whole year after that. She lived in the forest with the Fae and found that if she tried to eat meat that she would nearly vomit at just the smell of it. She was nearly skin and bones when she stumbled upon a small Grimm pup._

 _The pup was being beaten by a demon who wanted passage through a swamp. Abhaya didn't know why she was so intrigued by the small hound, yet there she was walking toward the two. Abhaya grimaced when the demon kicked the pup; the pup giving a small whelp. As she touched the demon's arm, the demon looked down at her with bewilderment. She shook her head at the demon and gestured it to move forward, granting him passage. The demon grinned, slapping Abhaya across the face and continuing beating the pup. Abhaya then sighed, the earth shaking around her as her magick poured into the trees. Roots wrapped around the demon, ripping him limb from limb and devouring him. The moss grew red under her bare feet._

 _The pup now growled at her, its teeth white against its black fur. She offered her palm to it with a smile. ". . .L-let-t me help-p-p," She said._

 _Her mouth had forgotten how to form words. Yet the closer she got to the pup, the more it growled at her. Until finally, it lunged. The hound bite down deep into her left shoulder, nearly taking it off when he detached. She clutched her shoulder, yet made no move to try to hurt the hound. She only held out her hand to it once more._

 _The hound collapsed and she picked it up, carrying it like an infant in her arms. However, that was when she realized that she didn't know how to heal it. She had forgotten all of her mother's teachings in her practice. "Anoushka," She murmured with guilt. Abhaya would have to face the one person she didn't want to._

* * *

 _Abhaya stood at the door to her old home, fear filling her veins and writhing under her skin. Tears pricked her eyes, threatening to spill over her high cheekbones. Her hand trembled as she lifted it to the oak door. She have a quick knock on the door and clutched the dying hound to her chest._

 _The door opened slowly, reveling two hazel eyes starting at Abhaya. The eyes narrowed and Anoushka opened the door, her strawberry blonde hair shimmering in the sunlight. She was just how Abhaya remembered her, pale and beautiful. Yet instead of warm like she used to be, she seemed almost cold. Just like Abhaya._

 _Abhaya looked down, her brow scrunching with guilt. She had done this and yet she had the audacity to come and ask her for help. "Please," She said, not meeting Anoushka's eyes. "He's dying. Heal him. Please."_

 _Anoushka said nothing as she took the hound from Abhaya's arms. She left the door open, yet Abhaya did not take a step closer to the door. She merely watched as the two descended into her old home._

 _Abhaya slept against the wall of the stone house, her arms folded over her chest as she bled from the bite of the hound. She jumped however when a cool hand touched the wound. Anoushka knelt beside her with a damp cloth in hand, her eyes devoid of any expression._

 _Abhaya felt her brow twist and she averted her eyes from her sisters. Animosity crawled cruelly over Anoushka's lips. "_ What? _Can't even look me in the eye anymore?"_

 _Her voice was the bitterest thing Abhaya had ever heard and it cut right through her numbness like a hot blade. Abhaya fought back tears as she looked at her sister. "Is the hound alright?"_

 _Anoushka's eyes softened ever so slightly, her hand working on the bite on Abhaya's shoulder. "He is fine. However, he would have been dead if he had been left in that state for ten more minutes. Did you do that to it?"_

 _Abhaya frowned. "Of course not. A demon was beating the poor thing."_

 _Something glimmered in Anoushka's eyes. "So you killed the demon."_

 _"I gave him to the trees."_

 _Anoushka rolled her eyes and pressed hard against the bite. Abhaya let out a small hiss of pain, grinding her teeth together. "_ How very thoughtful of you," _She growled, her voice a furious hiss._

 _Anoushka bandaged the bite, her face cold as she worked on Abhaya. "Are you hungry?"_

 _Abhaya shook her head._

 _"You should eat something. You need food to heal this properly."_

 _"Food doesn't taste good anymore," Abhaya said, her face falling._

 _Anoushka pulled her sister up from the ground and ushered her inside the stone house._

* * *

I watched as more years unfolded. She had left Scotland and moved to England with Elias teaching him everything she knew, yet she was relearning herself. She had taken half of their parent's books with her. All of her mother's healing books were hers to do as she pleased and she spent most of her time learning how to make the medicine her mother devoted her life to. Yet she made the ultimate sacrifice for her kind one cold night in December.

 _Snow fell thickly over the small home they had made for themselves in England. Elias was asleep on the couch, only five in age. Abhaya sat in her study, hovered over a small Grimore. It was all about seals and bindings. Weaving silver bells over three pieces of twine, Abhaya shook with fear bubbling in her belly. When she had twin anklets fully made she slipped them over her feet. They were heavy around her ankles as she positioned the place where she tied the twine together on the back of her ankles. That was when she took her crystal dagger and cut deep on the back of her first ankle. A soft grunt ripped from her chest as she bit down hard on her lip._

 _She then tucked the tied twine inside of the cut and began to sew it up with demon silk spun into a thin thread. Blood dripped down onto the floor boards as she then continued to sew the seal onto her ankle. Tears dripped from her eyes as energy halted in her ankles. She felt like she was dying as the energy that once collected in her feet, withered like a cut lotus blossom._

 _Abhaya repeated the same steps on the other ankle, more blood and tears spilling from her body. When she was finished with both ankles she sat there in her chair for what seemed like an hour to her, contemplating if she should try to stand._

 _When she did stand, she nearly fell from the pain that racked through her body. Every inch of her screamed in pain, as she took a shaky step. She sobbed, slowly lumbering to the door that lead to the outside. Abhaya fell to the snow blanketed ground, her hands packing snow around the seals on her ankles. It eased it a little, making the pain almost bearable. That was when she flopped into the snow, her arms over her head and slept._

* * *

I pushed myself out of her memories as they faded. She had built the cabin in Japan by herself and raised Elias alone as well. Yet I knew she was repressing a memory from me as I realized that I had not seen how she had gotten her other scars. The long ones dipping over her sides and back. I pressed further into her mind, hearing a grunt come from the mage on the outside. Her mind tried to push me out, however, I was too deep inside her mind. Abhaya then submitted to me, letting me into that memory.

 _It was a warm summer night and the cabin high up in the mountains of Japan was almost finished. Abhaya sat on the porch of the cabin, her hands dipping into the cool water as she washed rice. Elias was taking a bath, leaving her alone in the night. A crescent moon hung over head. The barriers had just started to be created around the mountain. Abhaya's eyes darted across the lawn as she heard a rustle in the forest. 'An animal?' She thought as she stopped washing the rice._

 _Yet she had felt that type of energy her whole life. A demon limped up the past and fell to the grass as it passed the trees. The demon looked human, which puzzled Abhaya as she stared at it. Blood dripped from the demon onto the grass as he looked up at Abhaya. "Please, help me! I was attacked down the mountain," It said, pain flickering in its eyes._

 _Abhaya stood, walking into the cabin and bringing out her medicine pack, which was made from weaved bamboo. She slung it over her shoulder and walked over to the demon. "Who attacked you?" She asked, pulling the top off of the pack and brought out some of her medical supplies._

 _The demon sat up, clutching its chest with anguish. However, as soon as Abhaya touched the demon she knew something was wrong. She saw what the demon wanted; food._

 _She squirmed away from the demon, only for its hand to wrap around her upper right arm. His nails elongated into claws, ripping at her skin. She flinched with anger as she glared at the demon. Blood poured down her arm and the demon grinned at her. "Figured it out did you?" It said, its eyes simmering with mirth. "What a smart human you are, too bad it was too late."_

 _The demon's neck elongated and it dipped its head down to lick the blood from her arm. However, its beady black eyes widened at the taste of her blood. A grin stretched across its face, the demon's eyes flickering with something Abhaya had never seen before._

 _"You're a mage. . ." The demon said, his claws sinking deeper into her skin._

 _Abhaya let out a small hiss. "What's it to you?"_

 _The demon's head slithered up near her own face; Abhaya held a cold gaze on it. "I can taste the wilderness in your blood. It gives me ideas, many. . . marvelous ideas."_

 _The demon roughly grabbed her hair, jerking her head to the ground. It drank in her scent, one hand pressed between her shoulder blades and the other roaming around her body. Abhaya, for the first time in her whole life, was terrified. Her blood ran cold as the demon tugged at the elastic band of her pants. He let out a small possessive growl as he stared at her naked lower frame. "Your body is well developed, mage. Have you been soiled before?"_

 _Abhaya struggled with words, her tongue useless as his claws lightly skimmed over her bare ass. She then snapped out of her disbelief and flailed about, dirt lining her dark hair and face. He then grabbed her hair once more, neck stretching to press his face closer to hers. "What, trying to fight me? That's useless."_

 _Abhaya summoned fire into her hand and shoved it into his face. He let go of her with a howl, yet it was still too late. His face healed as he snarled at her, grabbing her ankle and pulling her underneath him. She let out a whimper as she felt his erection on her thigh. A searing pain started on the left side of her upper ribs and slowly slid down her back to her right hip. Then the right side started the same process. Abhaya gave a small cry of pain as the skin on her back ripped apart and blood seeping out of the cavities._

 _The demon above her gave a cruel fit of laughter, staring down at his prey. Abhaya's chest heaved unevenly as she tried to take the pain. Tears lined her dark lashes and the demon, positioned itself at her entrance. However, that was when a dark creature pounced on the demon._

 _Elias snapped his jaw around the demon's neck, taking him down with a furious snarl. Abhaya lied there limp, watching him rip the demon apart. Muscles and nerves snapped as he shook his head, pulling flesh and tendons right off of the bone. When Elias turned back to her, his eyes were wild. Yet as they gazed upon his master, they softened. He nuzzled her hand with his blood smeared muzzle, his ears low on his head. "_ He hurt you," _Elias said, staring at the long wounds on her back._

 _Abhaya didn't want to move; the pain was far too great to move. "I'll be fine."_

"Why didn't you fight him? You could have killed him."

 _"He was just following his instincts; who am I to deprive him of that?"_

 _Elias growled._ "He was about to rape you Abhaya! You were just going to let him?"

 _Abhaya's eyes went dark. "I couldn't make my body respond."_

 _Elias closed his eyes and changed into his human façade. "Let's get you cleaned up."_

* * *

 _ **Hello readers! I'm ending it there. I hope you enjoyed this chapter; it was a bitch to write. I'm going to try to start posting my new chapter's every Sunday, nonetheless, I have started college up again and I'm not sure if I can work on it as often as I would like to. Please bare with me. I will ask for some feedback please. I'm rather curious to hear what you all thought of this chapter. Like I said, it was a hard one to write. Thank you for reading. I also wanted to thank my new followers and readers who favorited this fan fic. It means a lot to me. Have a great day~ ELA**_

 _ **P.S. The type of demon that I used to give Abhaya her scars is called a Nukekubi. They can either stretch their necks or their heads fall off. They are rather vicious creatures, with a hunger for human blood and flesh. This also takes place about when the gate to demon world is open, mind you. I have a faint suspicion that Hokushin might be one (think Raizen's second hand man up until Yusuke). However, since he is an S-class demon, he seems to be more in control of his hunger. While the one in this chapter is most likely a C-class demon. Sorry, I'll get off my banter about Yokai folklore. Geez, I'm a nerd.**_


	8. Ainmhidh (Beast of Burden)

_**Song choice: Seek and Destroy (Bassnectar Remix)**_

* * *

Chapter Seven: Ainmhidh (Beast of Burden)

"She's kinda cute when she sleeps," Yusuke said, leaning over Abhaya as she slept underneath the tree where Hiei left her.

Hiei grunted, glaring halfheartedly at the woman below him. "If you find a blood soaked _brat_ cute I don't think there is any help for you."

Hiei turned his heal and stalked off. Botan leaned down and watched as Abhaya's baby dragon curled into her lap and slept. "Just what did Hiei see?" She said, touching a curl that brushed Abhaya's cheek.

"Beat's me. The shrimp won't talk about it. He just sat up and said that she wasn't going to hurt us," Kuwabara said.

"Perhaps Hiei is respecting her privacy," Kurama said, folding his arms over his chest.

"Oh, but I want to know what he saw!" Botan pouted.

Yusuke smiled down at Abhaya. "I guess we will have to wait until morning to ask her."

* * *

Elias jolted awake by the sound of the phonograph downstairs playing Norwegian wood by the Beatles. He groaned, rolling his eyes. Just as he flopped back down onto the feather bed in the room Abhaya and him shared; Abhaya poked her head into the doorway. Her blue eyes were wild as she grinned maliciously at her apprentice. "Don't you have something better to do this fecking early than pester me?" He growled, his accent slipping out.

Abhaya made a sour face and leaned into the doorframe. "What? You don't want to spar with me this morning?"

"No," He gritted his teeth.

"I'll just turn the music up louder then."

Abhaya trotted down the stairs, her eyes meeting the gaze of the early golden sun climbing up the side of the mountain. A grin lined her face as she bounced into the kitchen. None of her guests were awake yet and she was ever thankful. It was seven in the morning and she had been up since four.

When she had awoken, she still sat underneath the tree where Hiei had left her. She immediately got up, scooping up the sleeping dragon in her lap, and went to take a bath. The dragon was as awake as she was now, following her around as she did her morning chores.

"Elias! Get your happy ass _up_!" She called up the stairs.

She turned the music up louder, I am the Walrus now playing. Abhaya sang along with it, dancing around the kitchen with a wide, content smile on her face. Botan slept in the spare room in the cabin, while the others slept outside in tents. Abhaya didn't care if she woke them up.

Elias lumbered down the stairs in his human form, a tired glare piercing Abhaya's. She folded her arms over her chest, smirking at her apprentice. "Why do we have to do this every morning?"

Abhaya cocked an eyebrow. "Those who rise early grow in power."

"That might be true for mages but I'm a demon. Isn't it different?"

Abhaya grinned, her eyes narrowing. "All in good time, young pup."

Elias groaned and followed his master as she walked out the door of the cabin onto the lawn. She stretched her arms over head, her muscles flexing underneath her scarred skin. She wore a black sports bra with baggy navy pants. The pants were loose and her hair was down over her back. "Are you gonna tie up your hair?" Elias said, watching as Abhaya folded her arms over her chest.

"I will tie it up when you can keep up with me."

Elias growled. He asked her the same thing every morning, yet he knew that was one of the highest compliments she could give to someone. Elias lunged, his fist nearly making contact with Abhaya's face. She dodged it easily with a giggle. He threw numerous punches and kicks at her, yet he never once made contact with her.

Botan picked up the baby dragon that sat watching Abhaya and Elias fight on the porch of the cabin. She then sat down on the stairs to watch them as well. "Wow, I didn't realize how fast Abhaya is," She said, barely able to see Abhaya as she dodged Elias's attacks.

Abhaya grabbed Elias's fist before he could make contact with her face and flipped him over her back. He grunted as he hit the ground. Abhaya leaned over him with a smile. "A few notes. Your body isn't low enough, your punches need more energy thrusted into them. Then there is the fact that you aren't putting your body into your attacks. Don't be afraid to hurt me Elias. I'm not weak and you won't learn if you don't give me your all."

Abhaya pulled him up from the ground, feeling a few eyes on her back. "Do you want to try this again?" She said, smiling at him.

He gave a curt nod, sinking low toward the ground. "Remember that you are not separate from everything that is around you. The universe is inside you; use it."

Elias smiled, summoning the energy inside of him to create a sword of stone from the dirt around him. Abhaya grinned, her eyes glistening with pride. Elias lunged at her once more, rose the blade of her knife up to stop his blade. She then summoned her fire, a brilliant orange and white flame extending into her own sword.

Hiei watched with curiosity as the mage and her apprentice fought. He lounged in one of her oak trees, his eyes following Abhaya's every movement. ' _She's going easy on him. She's even hindering her own speed to make him feel like he is making progress. How pointless,'_ He thought, glaring at the woman. Every time their swords clashed sparks flew from Abhaya's. She kept a smirk on her face, her eyes following Elias's every movement. Hiei did notice that Elias was improving the more they sparred with the swords however. He kept his body low just as Abhaya had instructed, yet it was futile. Elias always ended on the ground.

Elias sat there heaving in the grass, Abhaya's sword held inches from his face. Her face was stoic, staring into Elias's without a sign of wavering. She then grinned, her sword turning to smoke in the wind. "You're improving," She stated with pride swelling in her eyes.

She held out a hand to him and pulled him up from the ground once more. Elias glared at the ground. "It doesn't feel like it."

Abhaya's smile dropped and she folded her arms over her chest. "I have been taking it easy on you. However, I increase the amount of speed and energy I use every morning. You are improving; I just don't want to get too caught up in the fight. You know that."

Elias did not meet her eyes.

Abhaya gritted her teeth together and ran a hand through her hair in frustration. "Elias look at me."

He didn't meet her eyes.

" _Elias. Look. At. Me,"_ Abhaya growled, her eyes turning dark.

They instantly lightened when Elias met her gaze. "If you can beat me, you can get up whenever you want. I will wear my hair up and you can pick what we listen to when we spar."

Elias's eyes lightened up. "Seriously?"

Abhaya grinned and gave a curt nod. "Better start practicing more, kiddo."

"Can we spar more today?"

Abhaya shook her head. "You need to eat and start working on your magick."

Elias groaned. "Don't tell me you want me to work on more protection magick."

Abhaya laughed and shook her head. "Nope, today I want you to work on magical implants. Not actual operation, but learning about them."

"Implants?"

Abhaya nodded. "Hiei has what is considered a magical implant. The jagan implant was originally created by a magus who was trying to give humans an advantage among the demons. This was a time when demons roamed the human world and the Fae still resided in the demon world. He wanted to keep it from getting into the demons hands. Obviously it didn't work," Abhaya said giggling.

"So it was originally crafted for humans?" Elias said.

"Yes. The jagan or evil eye was supposed to give normal humans the power to rival the demons."

Hiei suddenly appeared before Abhaya. He sized her up. "Hn, humans can't use the power of the jagan. They're too _fragile."_

Abhaya crossed her arms over her chest, her mouth puckering with irritation. "Wrong. It was originally crafted for humans. If done correctly on a human, their spirit power nearly grows three fold. However, with demon bodies the eye tries to reject the body and nearly all the energy in the body is drained. The demon is then defenseless and killed unless the demon can adapt and grow into what they once were. You were probably one out of two hundred that rose back to their original status and prowess. You are a rarity."

Hiei scoffed, his eyes narrowing at the woman. "What would you know of jagan eyes? You have never had one implanted into you and you have never given one to another."

"You right. Nonetheless, my father kept records of inventions other mages have created over the centuries. I try to know as much as I can; in other words. I know quite a bit."

Abhaya rolled her eyes over to Elias who was cautiously watching the two. "Go ahead inside and eat up. You may take a bath if you wish as well."

Elias nodded, glancing at Hiei once more before turning and heading into the cabin. Botan still sat on the steps of the porch, yet now the baby dragon was curled into her lap, sleeping soundly. Abhaya's voice was low as she spoke once more. " _You can believe whatever you want. I just know what I've read. Take it or leave it; I don't care."_

Abhaya turned to head toward the cabin, only for Hiei to grab her wrist. He didn't hold back his strength either. Abhaya turned to him, not giving him the satisfaction of a flinch. _"What do you want?"_ She snarled, her eyes fixed on his.

"Fight me."

Abhaya's face went blank and then it twisted in confusion. "Heh. No. _Hell_ no."

She ripped her wrist from his hand, feeling it start to bruise. Abhaya started to the cabin once more. "You're afraid."

A growl rumbled out from Abhaya's chest as she slowly turned around. She smiled cruelly at the demon. "Oh? And how am I _afraid?"_

Hiei grinned, triumph filling him as he pressed her buttons. "You're afraid that you'll enjoy it too much."

Hiei knew that he was right. She enjoyed fighting more than anything else and that was why she suppressed it so much. Abhaya let out a cruel laugh and then switched it off. "Yes, because pounding your annoying ass into the ground would be _so_ much fun. No thank you. I have better things to occupy my time with."

"Like what? Trying to atone for all of the lives you've taken? Trying to forget your parent's broken bodies lying over your sister's floor? Or maybe you want to forget the way your sister looks at you now? Hm? Oh what did she call you?"

"Don't say it," Abhaya whispered.

" _Uraind."_

Abhaya lunged for him, the bells around her ankles chiming uncontrollably. Hiei blocked her fist, watching as her eyes turned black and her lips peeled back to show an animalistic snarl. Purple and orange fire erupted over her back and arms, yet as soon as he tried to attack her; she was gone.

Abhaya jumped above him, swinging her leg down on his left shoulder. She popped his arm out of place, watching as he hissed and jumped away from her. "What Hiei?! I thought you wanted to fight me?!" She screamed, her body shaking with fury.

Flames licked around Abhaya, burning the ground around her. Hiei popped his dislocated shoulder back into place and straightened up. He smirked, his eyes swimming with amusement. "A bit hasty aren't you, woman? Don't think you've won the fight because you landed _one_ attack on me."

Abhaya scoffed, her eyes not moving from his. "You're such a fucking prick."

Hiei ran to her throwing a chain of punches at her. She blocked every one of them and then ran. Hiei caught up with her, catching her kicks and punches as she threw them. A few landed on his face and torso. He landed a good solid punch on her cheek bone and Abhaya flew back, slamming into one of her oak trees.

When she rose from the ground, her mouth bled and her jaw was hard. However, just when Hiei thought that she was going to lunge at him once more, Abhaya smirked. Her eyes swam with mirth as she shoved her hand in her pocket. Hiei glared at the woman. "What are you doing?"

Abhaya said nothing as she pulled out a black hair tie and put it on her wrist. She then lifted her hands up to her hair and combed it flat over her scalp. She closed her eyes as she tied her hair high into a pony tail. When she opened her eyes, an electric purple met Hiei's crimson eyes. "Congrats. You've actually impressed me."

Hiei scoffed. "You may be impressed by me but I am still convinced otherwise about you. Don't waste my time."

Abhaya shrugged. "What do you want to see?"

Hiei scoffed and smirked. "The tiger."

Abhaya's eyes widened a little and she sneered, wolfishly. "Too bad that isn't possible for me to do."

"Why's that?"

"Takes too much power to harness it. Due to my seals, that magick is not accessible for me."

"And if you tried?"

Abhaya's eyes grew dark. "Let's not go there."

Hiei grunted and folded his arms over his chest. "Tell me, what would happen if you removed the seals from your legs?"

"It would probably be worse pain than when I put them on. I would probably be so overwhelmed with the amount of energy that would serge though me that I would faint. I most likely would be incapacitated for at least two days, not to mention it took me a month to be able to walk properly after that. It would be similar indeed."

"You didn't have a healer back then to help with the pain."

Abhaya glared at Hiei. "Just what are you suggesting?"

That was when an arm wrapped around Abhaya's waist and she was picked up. She let out a little squeak as Yusuke gave her a noogy. She snarled and tried jerking out of his grasp, only for Kuwabara to come up behind him, grinning. "Let. Go," She growled, glaring at him.

Kurama snickered, trying to cover it behind a closed fist. Yusuke rubbed his knuckles harder over Abhaya's scalp. Abhaya watched Hiei smirk with amusement. She hated him in that moment. "Shouldn't have woke us up," Yusuke said, grinning.

Yusuke then sat her down on the grass. She glared up at him, her brow furrowed with irritation. "Ok. The next person that man handles me is gonna get kicked it the balls, kapish?" She growled with a huff.

Yusuke started laughing and leaned down over her small frame. "You sure you can reach kiddo?"

Abhaya scoffed. "Oh ha ha. You're _so_ fucking _funny."_

Yusuke stepped back with fake appalment. "That mouth! Never in my day did children speak to their elders in such a manner!"

"I'm two years older than you, dipshit."

"Sure could have fooled me."

Abhaya rolled her eyes. "Do you want to eat today?"

A pause of silence came as her words settled. Then booming laughter filled the area. Kuwabara and Yusuke were clutching their sides laughing. Kurama grinned at her threat; Hiei only scowled.

"I believe that she has one that argument," Kurama said.

* * *

Everyone watched Abhaya cook with curiosity as she used her energy to stir the boiling rice. The sunny side up eggs sizzled in the pan as she took a knife to large Asian pears, peeling them with precision. She sat plates of food before them and nodded to them. "I'm sorry that this is a humble meal, nonetheless, please. Eat your fill."

She then took a plate of food up to Elias who was studying in their room. Hiei watched her as she climbed the stairs, then he turned to the food in front of him. He took the chopsticks he was provided and started to eat.

When Abhaya came down stairs, she wore a similar out fit to when they had met her yesterday. Her hair was in a bun at the nap of her neck, sunglasses lined her eyes, a leather jacket was over a black tank top and she wore jeans that hugged her curves. In one of her hands was her leather gloves and in the other were combat boots. Her medicine pack was on her back as she sat down on the steps of the porch. Yusuke got up from where he sat. "Hey, where are you going?"

Abhaya didn't look at him as she spoke, she simply tugged the combat boots over her feet and tied them. "Down the mountain. I have a patient who wanted to see me today."

"So, you're going down to the village?"

Abhaya nodded, holding out her hand to the baby dragon who sat by her side. It climbed up her arm and wrapped itself around her neck, settling around the collar of her leather jacket. "Shouldn't someone go with you? You are being targeted," Yusuke said.

"Uh, Urameshi, I'm pretty sure she can handle herself," Kuwabara said.

Hiei scoffed. "She's too weak to handle herself, let alone a high ranked demon."

Abhaya glared at Hiei behind her sunglasses, but said nothing. "Is that true Abhaya?" Kurama said, looking down at her.

"Yes and no. The highest class I can take on is about mid B class, but that is still pushing it."

"And if the seals were removed?" Kurama inquired.

"I could take on an A class without any problems."

"Could you take on another mage?"

"Most likely, but it would take some effort."

Kurama thought a moment. "So my hypothesis was correct then. I believe Hiei and I have come to the same conclusion, yes?"

Hiei smirked, feeling Abhaya's confusion. "Yes. She's too weak to be of any use to us with the seals on her."

Abhaya scoffed, knowing that she backed herself into a hole that she couldn't crawl up from. "We will speak of this later. I really must leave soon."

Botan spoke up. "I could go with her."

Hiei scoffed. "Yes, two woman who can't defend themselves accompanying each other. That sounds like a good way to get killed."

Abhaya growled at Hiei. "Would you stop being such a stuck up prick? _Iosa Criost!_ You drive me bat shit crazy."

She let out a heavy sigh. "Besides, _Tine Beag_ , since when do you care? I've fought off demons my whole life. I was fine the other times and I will be fine _now._ "

Abhaya put the leather gloves over her hands and adjusted the pack on her back as she stood. "Whoever is coming with me better hurry the hell up. I don't have all day."

Kurama stepped forward. "I will go with her."

Abhaya smiled and started to walk into the woods. Kurama followed behind her, watching her every move. Abhaya stopped as she came to a small brook. "Be careful crossing this brook. The stone path gets really slick."

Kurama gave a polite smile. "Thank you."

Abhaya nodded, giving a genuine smile. Kurama was cautious as he crossed the brook behind Abhaya. She waited for him to cross before she started moving again. About fifteen minutes into their hike, he caught glimpse of a small shack. The roof of the shack was covered thickly with moss and there was a small window letting in light from the canopy of trees. A small child sat next to the door of the shack and she stood as soon as she saw Abhaya. "Good morning Lady Abhaya," The child said.

Kurama instantly realized that it was a kitsune* child. Abhaya smiled down to the child. "Good morning Suzume. Please, you know better than to call me that. Just Abhaya."

Suzume blushed. "No, I couldn't! It's too much of an honor to be near an angel like you."

Abhaya blushed and grinned. "I'm hardly an angel. Are you hungry? I brought you some inarizushi and tea."

Abhaya took off her pack and pulled out a leaf wrapped meal with a thermos of tea. The child took it, her eyes swimming with delight. She then bowed lowly to Abhaya. "Thank you so much!"

Abhaya scoffed playfully. "Don't be so formal. I just wanted to thank you for looking after my bike. How's your dad?"

"He is well, thanks to you."

Abhaya then realized that she needed to introduce Kurama. "Suzume? This is Kurama, he is visiting me right now."

Suzume bowed to Kurama. "A pleasure to meet you, Kurama- San."

Kurama bowed back. "The pleasure is mine Suzume- san."

Abhaya ruffled Suzume's hair, red fox ears poking out from the child's dark hair as she did so. Suzume did not put her tail and ears back as she looked up at Abhaya. "We should be back in a few hours. Thank you again, Suzume."

She bowed once more and this time Abhaya have a small bow. Kurama watched as she opened the sliding door to the shack and brought out a small black motorcycle. The side said Triumph in English and then Kurama noticed something wrong with the bike. There was no motor.

Abhaya instantly noticed his suspicion as she mounted the bike. "I rewired it so it doesn't have a conventional motor."

"Conventional?"

Abhaya nodded. "There is a small generator that takes energy rather than fuel. The higher the power, the faster it runs. Only people who can manipulate their energy can use it, besides it's better for the environment."

"Does it deplete energy?"

Abhaya shook her head. "It only utilizes it. When the riders dismount, the energy goes back to the riders."

"Did you invent that?"

Abhaya grinned. "Yes I did."

She held out a helmet to Kurama who shook his head. "You sure?"

"Yes. Are you planning on wearing one?"

"Nope."

* * *

Kurama found himself intrigued as she mounted the motorcycle. Though she was small, her frame was well defined and muscular. The bike roared to life as she touched a crystal that acted like a key to a strange groove. Abhaya then turned to him and patted on the seat behind her. "There is a strap on the seat you can hang onto, or you can grab my waist. Whichever you are comfortable with."

Kurama gave a polite, curt nod and mounted the bike on the seat behind her. He grabbed the strap behind her and sat his feet in the passenger rests. The bike vibrated every inch of him and she called behind him. "Don't lean into the curves, just sit straight up. You ready?"

"Yes."

Abhaya grinned and gave a thumbs up. The bike then moved forward and they preceded down the mountain. A canopy of trees swirled around them as they went down the mountain, yet Kurama couldn't help notice the spirits and forest dwelling creatures coming out of the forest to catch a glimpse of Abhaya. She nodded to them as they waved at her.

Kurama instantly tried to contact Hiei. _'What?'_ He growled into Kurama's head.

 _'Have you noticed the way the creatures of the forest treat Abhaya?'_

 _'Of course. Why?'_

 _'They came to greet us as we are going down the mountain. They wave and bow to her like she is their Queen. It's strange.'_

 _'Hn. She used to live with the Fae. She did for a whole year after her parents died.'_

 _'Why?'_

 _'They openly accepted her; unlike humans or demons. Yet she didn't speak at all to them.'_

 _'You gathered this from her memories?'_

 _'Yes. Pry her for more information if you want to know. She will tell you the truth.'_

Kurama felt Hiei slip out of his mind and he then realized that they were close to the village. "You ok back there?" Abhaya asked, raising her voice above the sound of the pipes.

"Yes!"

"Good! We are almost there."

Intrigue filled Kurama as they came to the first stop light. Abhaya let out a sigh straightening her back and popping it into place. The light then turned green and they took a right onto the street. A few blocks down they took a left, only to pull into the driveway of a small house. The home was small and was surrounded by a vast flower garden. Kurama dismounted the bike as Abhaya turned it off and pocketed the crystal. She then put the kick stand up and dismounted herself.

Abhaya bit off her gloves and shoved them into her pocket. She then went to the front door of the home and knocked on the door; Kurama behind her. A young woman poked her head out of the door and smiled at Abhaya. "Miss Sinclair! Thank you for coming," She said, with a grin.

Abhaya smiled warmly up at the woman. "Please, I was more than happy to. Shuichi? This is Mrs. Tanaka. Mrs. Tanaka; Shuichi Minamino."

Kurama hid his surprise as Abhaya called him by his human name. Kurama bowed to Mrs. Tanaka, realizing that she was with child instantly. She bowed back, clutching her swollen belly. "Please come in; Miss Sinclair, Minamino-san."

Kurama and Abhaya took off their shoes in the doorway and descended into the home. "So, your husband fell?" Abhaya asked as they sat down on a couch.

Mrs. Tanaka nodded stiffly across from them. "Yes, he is resting right now."

Abhaya nodded, setting her pack down onto the floor. She leaned down and opened the pack, rifling through it. "Have you called than Midwife I told you about?"

"Yes, we have a meeting in two days."

Abhaya smiled. "Wonderful. Would you like me to go work on your husband while he is resting?"

"Oh, yes. I will go wake him."

Mrs. Tanaka got up from her chair and went off to their bedroom; leaving Abhaya and Kurama alone together. Kurama spoke lowly, not meeting Abhaya's eyes. "How did you know to call me by my human name?"

Abhaya leaned back into the couch, crossing her legs underneath her. "Yusuke's memories. You told him to call you that around humans. I just figured you would appreciate it more."

"So you picked up information about us all from Yusuke's memories."

Abhaya's face twisted a little as she felt his silent anger swell next to her. "I've made you angry. I'm sorry. You have my word that I will not use any of the information against you, nor anyone else for that matter."

"How do I know you aren't lying?"

"Because I hate lying and I don't go back on my word. I may be a loose cannon but I do have an honor code if that means anything to you."

Kurama met her eyes, his face stoic as he examined hers. There was a numbness to her face as she stared at him, yet her eyes were like knives. Keen and wise, they seemed to see him for what he was. ' _Perhaps this is why Hiei acts so violently towards her? Because she always has an all-knowing look upon her face,'_ He thought. ' _Yet. . . There is something about her that I feel like I can trust. It's too soon to fully trust her though. She could easily be our enemy in disguise. It would be unwise to take such a chance.'_

"It does mean something. I still do not trust you however."

Abhaya grinned. "I'm glad we feel the same about each other then."

* * *

 _ **Hello readers! I'm terribly sorry this is a week late, but I have been very busy this week. So, a few notes. Kitsune means fox spirit, it is the technical term of what Kurama is and also Suzume. 'Uraind' is Gaelic for monster. Hiei is picking up Gaelic from Abhaya's memories and 'Iosa Croist' means Jesus Christ. She doesn't know how to say it in Japanese so she says it in Gaelic. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. It took me awhile (This is twenty pages). I wanted to say thank you for the reviews and favorites and such from everyone who has done so. It makes me want to write more honestly and thank you for it. Have a wonderful day! ~ELA**_


	9. Fiadhaich Cridhe (Untamed Heart)

_**Song Choice: Fine Again~ Seether**_

* * *

Chapter Eight: Fiadhaich Cridhe (Untamed Heart)

"Miss Sinclair, I'm sorry but I am too weak to get up to greet you," Mr. Tanaka said, laying on his futon.

Abhaya smiled down to him and sat cross legged onto the tatami mats. She opened up her pack and bought out strange glasses with magenta lenses. Kurama sat near the door watching Abhaya was she worked. "It is fine. Please, just relax. Looks like you fell quite hard. May I take a look?"

Mr. Tanaka gave a curt nod and Abhaya pulled the sleeve of his shirt down over his dislocated shoulder. "Why didn't you go see Dr. Makita?"

Kurama could sense worry in Abhaya's voice. "He wouldn't be able to help me, Miss Sinclair."

Abhaya said nothing as she put on the glasses and took out a note book from her pack with a pen. She started to write somethings down, a frown covering her face as she concentrated. "Is there any other problem areas right now?"

"My lower back is the main issue. I can't move because of the pain."

"Alright. Shuichi? Could you come here for a moment? I need your help," Abhaya said, calling over her shoulder.

Kurama stood behind her as she spoke. "Could you help me lift him? I need to reset his shoulder and then I would like you to help me flip him over."

Kurama braced the man as Abhaya numbed his shoulder with her energy and swiftly popped it back into its socket. Mr. Tanaka let out a small grunt, but did not flail. Abhaya placed a small hand on his side, pushing some of her energy into him to numb his back. Kurama and Abhaya then lifted him onto his stomach. Abhaya lifted his shirt halfway up his back and then wrote something into her notebook once again.

She took out a salve and bandages; laying them on the tatami mat as she reached over to touch Mr. Tanaka's lower spine. Her brow furrowed as she delicately rubbed around the black bruise that spread over his lower back. She then stuck her finger into the salve and wrote a strange symbol onto the wound. Kurama recognized it immediately as a Reiki Cellular healing symbol. Abhaya then rubbed her hands together in a fluid motion, until they glowed with a warm purple light. She then placed her hands on his back, the bruise almost instantly receding into the size of a thumbprint on his back.

 _'Hiei,'_ Kurama called in his head.

' _Hm?'_

 _'You were wrong about how much power she possesses. She just healed a spinal bruise like it was a papercut. It was the size of six of her hands and now it looks like a thumb print.'_

 _'Hn. She still isn't much of any use to us if she can't even use the most basic of her spells.'_

 _'Hiei? What did you see when you read her mind?'_

 _'A tiger and a child.'_

Abhaya dug though her medicine bag once more and bought out a roll of medicine. They were formed into little triangles and bundled together with leaves. "Mr. Tanaka, please take this once daily in a tea form. Take them until all twenty are gone. I can't wait to see you better and please be careful next time."

Abhaya bowed and sat the medicine by his head. "Try to take long baths with sea salt in it, however, for today I would like you to just sleep. You might not feel any pain right now, but you will be sore tomorrow."

"Thank you, Miss Sinclair."

Abhaya smiled down at him. "It was my pleasure. I just hope you recover soon."

She bowed once more and put all of her tools in her medicine bag. Abhaya then slung it over her shoulder and walked out of the room. Kurama followed behind her. He then watched as Mrs. Tanaka laid out Abhaya's payment. "Mrs. Tanaka, this is too much!" Abhaya said.

"No, please take it. You need this more than we do."

Five enormous daikon radishes wrapped in a bundle, a large bottle of sake, a basket of yuzu fruit, and a bundle of clothes sat on the table for Abhaya to take. Abhaya told her what to do for her husband and Mrs. Tanaka gave her a warm hug. Abhaya stiffly hugged back. "Thank you for helping us. I don't know what we would have done without you here," Mrs. Tanaka said.

Guilt flashed before Abhaya's eyes, not going unnoticed by Kurama. She then smiled weakly. "Thank you."

* * *

Elias sat in his small study trying to read about the different implants when a knock came on the door. "Yo! Can I come in?" Yusuke said.

Elias turned to him and nodded. "What cha doin'?"

Yusuke leaned over Elias's shoulder, looking down at the book that was written in Abhaya's father's handwriting. "Abhaya told me to learn about the different implants."

"Implants? Geez, how can you read this?"

"Abhaya taught me Gaelic at a young age. English and Gaelic were the two languages I grew up using. It's normal for me."

"Well that's fine and dandy, but she's gone right now. You wanna hang out with us downstairs?"

"And do what? You don't honestly want to be my friend do you? You don't even know if you can trust us yet."

Elias glared at the demon king, yet Yusuke just wolfishly grinned. "Maybe not, but I trust you both now. So, what'd ya say?"

Elias reluctantly got up from his chair and followed Yusuke down the stairs. He was met with both Kuwabara and Botan's warm smiles. "Hey! Look who came to join us?" Yusuke said, grinning over his should at Elias.

Elias huffed awkwardly. He had never really gotten along with other people and always felt awkward with small talk. He sat down next to Kuwabara and watched as Yusuke sat down at the table. "So Elias? What do you like to do for fun?" Botan asked, smiling at him from across the table.

Another huff escaped his lips. "Spar with Abhaya, watch British movies, listen to music. That sort of thing, I guess."

"British movies? Like what? Monty Python and shit?" Yusuke said.

Everyone stared at him with disbelief. "What? Keiko made me watch a few with her."

Elias chuckled. "Yeah, Abhaya and I both love them. The Holy Grail is amazing, but no I really like The Elephant Man. It's one of my favorites."

Botan's eyes grew wide and then they saddened. "Did Abhaya show you that movie?"

Elias met her eyes and then nodded. "She said that it was required for every person to see it at least once."

"Why? What's so great about it?" Kuwabara said.

Botan spoke up, her voice quiet as she solemnly look at Elias. "It shows how cruel humanity can be. How they see one thing wrong and they point and call 'monster'."

Elias gave a curt nod, watching the two boys give worried glances. Botan continued. "Is that what they did to Abhaya?"

Elias's yellow eyes grew wide. "How. . .?"

"Botan? What do you _mean_?" Yusuke said, his voice almost a hiss.

"I read something about her before we came. Lord Koenma said that I should understand what she was before I came."

"And you didn't tell us!? What the fuck!"

Yusuke had risen from the table, snarling down at the blue haired reaper. "When I was really young, we moved to England. I couldn't even speak then, let alone change into a human form. Abhaya was ten and she bought a house in the countryside where we wouldn't be disturbed. At least that was what she thought. A few months went by with nothing happening, but one day we were working in the garden and this group of kids showed up from the forest. They started to mock her, telling her to go back to where ever she was from. She ignored them; they didn't like that. They started to throw stones at her and me, yet she didn't cover herself. She just protected me with her own body."

Botan stifled a sob. "So, what did she do? Did she hurt them?" Kuwabara said.

Elias shook his head. "She scooped me up and held me in her arms as they kept throwing rocks at her. They did that until they got bored. She then took me inside to make sure that I was okay."

Yusuke slammed a hand down onto the table. "That's bullshit! Why didn't she fight them?!"

Elias shrugged. "She's always doing stupid stuff like that. She puts everyone else before herself, even when she doesn't want to."

Kuwabara folded his arms over his chest. "So she's got an honor code?"

"Yeah. She's normally very docile, however, Hiei seems to bring the worst out of her."

"Heh, seems the shrimp has made an enemy out her."

"No, if she wanted him dead; he would be."

Everyone turned to Elias, their eyes wide. "What do you mean?"

"She probably respects him in some odd way. I've seen her even in this state rip apart demons that make her mad enough. She never gives her all; ever. But when she gets close to it; she's scary."

* * *

Abhaya and Kurama climbed the path that they had left a few hours ago. Kurama carried most of the gifts in a sling like pack, given to them by Mrs. Tanaka. Neither of them said a word as they came to the clearing that lead to the cabin. Abhaya opened the door to the cabin and smiled at the four people sitting at her dining room table. "Hey," She said nonchalantly.

She moved past them to set down her pack onto the floor. "Kurama, you can just set your pack anywhere. Thank you for helping me carry it."

Kurama sat the pack down beside hers and smiled down to her. "It was my pleasure."

"How did it go?" Elias said, smiling at his master.

"All is well."

"So, what was wrong?" Yusuke said, resting his head on the table.

"One of my patients had fallen at work. He dislocated his shoulder and had an enormous bruise on his lower back. It bruised his bone in fact. He's fine now, he just needs rest."

"That's cool. Hey, Elias was telling us that you play instruments and sing? Can we hear?"

Abhaya shot an irritated look at Elias who shrunk at the weight of her glare. "Maybe. We shall see if I feel up to it."

Abhaya ripped off the boots that covered her feet and threw them to the ground with a groan. "Shoes are torturous."

She happily wiggled her toes, feeling them pop as they touched the wood floors of her home. "So what does it feel like to use magick?" Yusuke said, grinning at her.

Abhaya took the pack of gifts and sat it onto the table. "It depends. If it is a small bit of magick, it is a small warm shock. However, if it is a ritual or spell, it's like being everything all at once. You can feel everything around you, and you are everything at the same time; within and outside. It's warm and comforting, yet you are bubbling with all walks of life. At least that is how it is for me."

"It sounds painful," Kuwabara said, his face twisting with disgust.

Abhaya gave a small, warm smile to him. It caught Kuwabara off guard. "No, it's not quite painful. But rather exhilarating and addictive."

"How about when you sealed your power?" Kurama said, folding his arms over his chest.

Abhaya eyes darkened as she remembered the searing pain that rippled through her body and the absence of the presence of the earth. She gave a small sigh and began pulling out her payments from the pack. "It felt like I was dying, like my body was withering as the earth left me. It started out as a dull throb in my ankles and then a searing pain. I became so warm that I had to pack snow around my body and then I slept there. Elias took me back inside the next morning when he found me. I could barely stand from the pain."

Everyone sat quietly as Abhaya spoke, yet Yusuke was the one to speak after a long period of silence had washed over them. "Why didn't you stop?" He said, pity flooding over his eyes.

Abhaya scoffed. "I do not deserve that much power to use as freely as I once did," She said, her words filled with animosity towards herself. "I abused it and felt that I needed to be punished. That is all."

Abhaya pulled out the bundle of new clothes and sat it in front of Elias. She then smiled at him. "It's from Mrs. Tanaka. We finally get new clothes."

Elias took the bundle a rifled through it with a smile. He then watched as Abhaya took her pack from the ground and gracefully went up the stairs, leaving all of them at the dining room table.

Hiei watched from one of Abhaya oak trees, his eyes narrowing at Abhaya's words. He watched her as she climbed up the stairs and closed the door to her room. Abhaya's smile faded and she stared at the ground with an empty look on her face. Hiei slipped into her mind, watching as she stiffened and glared at him through the window. " _Out Hiei,"_ She growled, her eyes meeting his.

Hiei sneered, his glare not leaving hers. He was not about to back down. ' _Make me, stupid woman,'_ He projected into her mind.

She pressed her mind harder against his, still falling short. Abhaya mentally kicked herself for letting down her fall for a moment. Abhaya then scoffed and folding her arms over her chest in disgust. "You're like a fucking _leech_ , you know that right?"

Abhaya could hear his dark laughter roll in the back of her head; she hated him in that moment. ' _Oh? I thought you were above hate, woman. Did you change your mind? Or maybe you are finally getting rid of that mask you wear?'_

 _'Just get out of my head glogach deamhan!'_

Hiei growled at her other nickname for him; knowing what it meant now. His smile was dropped and he glared at her through the cover of her trees. She then sneered at him, realizing that now he knew what it meant. "What? You don't like being called that, Glogach deamhan?"

Abhaya taunted him, feeling his anger rise. She took out a large, Cuban cigar and cut off the end. She then resting it in between her lips and lit it; taking a huge drag. ' _Why do you smoke those?'_ Hiei said in the back of her mind.

"Shouldn't you know? You did rifle though my thoughts and memories last night."

He scoffed, ' _Let me in.'_

"Why should I?"

 _'That was an order, not a request woman.'_

"Too bad I don't take orders."

Hiei growled as she turned from him, a cloud of smoke following her as she sat down her medicine pack by her feather bed. She then flopped down onto the bed with a satisfied groan. _'You're thinking about them.'_

"I am."

 _'Why?'_

"Because I miss them."

 _'Hn. How pointless. You just keep reopening old wounds.'_

"No, the wounds never healed. I kept picking at them to the point where they won't ever heal."

' _How foolish of you. If you really want to die than kill yourself. You'll be doing everyone else a favor.'_

Abhaya rolled her eyes. "Look who's talking. I don't need advice from a demon who can't even tell his twin who he is. At least my sister knows how much of a screw up I am."

Abhaya could feel his anger radiate off of him as she sat up from her bed. She didn't care that she had made him that way, he deserved it for using her past against her. _'I dare you to say that my face, you stupid wench.'_

"Nah. You aren't worth my insults or my energy, _glogach deamhan._ "

 _'You're coward. Just like Koenma.'_

Abhaya gave a furious hiss at the sound of Koenma's name. "Don't compare me to that insolent _brat!"_

 _'Then face me with honor, woman.'_

"You wanna spar with me again."

It wasn't a question; Hiei wanted to do more to her than spar. He wanted to cut off her head and burn every inch of her until she was a pile of ash and charred bones. _'I want you to not hold back on me.'_

"You want all I can do right now? _Fine._ I need to change though."

Abhaya ripped off her jeans, not caring about the fact that Hiei was still watching her. She pulled a pair of baggy black pants over her legs and then took off her shirt, leaving only a sports bra on. She then collected her hair into a pony tail and put it high on her scalp.

Abhaya put her sword in the belt around her pants and swiftly padded down the stairs. Everyone was where she had left them and she was happy to see that Elias was getting along with them. Yet as soon as she passed them, they grew silent.

Hiei waited for her, leaning against a tree with his arms folded across his chest. Darkness had started to creep over the horizon as their eyes met. Abhaya's eyes narrowed at the demon. _'Follow me. This isn't a good place to spar.'_ She projected.

Hiei grinned. _'Why is that? You don't want the others to see how much of a monster you are?'_

 _'No, they will see it eventually. However, I really don't wanna break my house in the process of our fight.'_

Abhaya started up the mountain, Hiei trailing behind her. She smoked the whole way until she found a clearing that was far enough from the cabin. That was when she turned to Hiei. His eyes narrowed at they met the now electric purple eyes of Abhaya. "What did you mean earlier when you were talking to Kurama? You were both insinuating that you wanted me to take off my seals." She said, watching him.

Hiei gave a cruel sneer. "That's none of your business woman. We will tell you when you need to know."

Abhaya growled, cigar dangling from her lips. Hiei watched as Abhaya became almost relaxed with a small amount of fascination welling up into his chest. He watched as she popped her knuckles against the palms of her hands and stretched her back, bones popping back into place. She then straightened up, getting into a stance similar to the one Elias had been in. Yet there was something entirely different to hers.

She watched him without blinking, waiting patiently for him to make a move. Hiei withdrew his sword, throwing the sheath to the side lines. Abhaya sunk deeper into the stance and Hiei lunged for her.

Abhaya slammed her fists down towards the ground, two large iron hammers morphing from the ground below her. She caught them just as Hiei came upon her, blocking his sword from cutting off her head. "You kept your hair up," He said, as she pushed him back with the hammers.

She followed him swiftly, lunging at him with the hammers. Abhaya grazed his cheek, yet that was when she lost sight of him. He was behind her before she could register it. Hiei swung his sword, grazing her cheek as she dodged his attack.

"You're not giving it your all," Abhaya growled, her chest heaving a little.

Hiei was not phased. "Of course not. I would _kill_ you, stupid woman."

Abhaya sneered, letting the hammers turn to rubble and crumble onto the grass. "I'll get serious then," She said, grinning wildly.

Hiei watched as the wind ripped around them, swirly around her dangerously. Electricity visibly shot out from her arms and back. That was when he noticed the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. She lunged for him, cigar discarded on the grass. Abhaya tried to give a right hook to the face, however, Hiei dodged and instead she left a crater the size of her whole cabin in the grass.

He stood above it, staring down at the monstrous woman who glared up at him. She was enjoying this, he could tell, and if he was honest with himself; so was he.

Abhaya lunged for him once more, yet Hiei caught all of her punches and kicks. The electricity coming from her attacks left him a little jarred, but he countered with hitting her shin hard enough to break it. She let out a small grunt and slammed a fist down on his shoulder, dislocating it once more. The electricity ran through him harder than before, knocking the wind out of him. Hiei knew that she was almost finished as she kneeled down onto the ground. He popped his shoulder back into place and lunged for the last time; striking her in her sternum and sending her flying into the tree line.

The impact knocked Abhaya out and she slumped against the tree. Hiei smirked at the sleeping mage. _'She might be a formidable opponent without the seals. More of a reason to take them off I suppose,'_ He thought, slowly walking to the woman.

He could feel the others making their way over to them as he picked her up. _'She's cold. . .'_

Hiei's thoughts were interrupted however by his comrade's protests. "Hiei! What the hell!?" Yusuke said.

Hiei only rose an eye brow, feeling Abhaya rest her head on his chest. Elias shook with fury, his eyes murderous as he looked at Hiei. "What hound? Do you wish to rip me apart?"

" _That is an understatement. I would love to rip off all of your limbs and torture you to death. How dare you touch her! You fecking piece of shit!"_

Hiei scoffed. "We needed to see what she was capable of and she isn't powerful enough as she is now."

" _So you fought with her to see if she was capable!"_

Hiei ignored the hounds protest and turned to Kurama. "We should take her to Genkai's as fast as we can. The faster we get this done, the faster she will be of any use to us."

"How good was she at fighting, Hiei?" Yusuke said, eyeing the woman in Hiei's arms.

"Hn. Good enough to land a few good attacks on me in her state."

Elias growled, his anger cooling just a little. "You're taking her to Genkai's?" He turned to Kurama as he said it.

Kurama nodded. "We have a gifted healer there and Genkai will know how to get the seals off without hurting her to severity."

"Let me go with you all. I don't trust any of you with her safety."

They all nodded in agreement. They gathered their belongings and left for Genkai's.

* * *

 _ **Hellooooooooo readers! So I hoping that you guys liked this chapter. Hiei finally got some revenge lol. Abhaya just needed to get her ass handed to her, but she respects him a lot more now. Thank you for all of the reads and favorites. It means the world to me. I really want to hear what you guys thought of this chapter though. Please review or favorite or both! Thank you! ~ELA**_


	10. Loisg Dealrach Oigh (Burn Bright Maiden)

_Warning! Numerous cuss words are used in this chapter, most are of British or Scottish decent. I will put what they mean at the end. Thank you! ~ELA_

 _ **Song choice: Ruelle~ War of Hearts**_

* * *

Chapter Nine: Loisg Dealrach Oigh (Burn Bright Maiden)

Lightning lit up the early morning sky, jolting Abhaya awake. She looked around the small traditional style room with confusion and a little bit of fear. Her body ached as she got up from the futon. Bandages were wrapped around a great deal of her body and then she remembered. She had fought with Hiei and lost.

Abhaya had never lost a fight in her entire life, yet he had beaten her with not even half of his power. It made her blood boil. She opened the sliding door, poking her head out. She stopped when she met Hiei's crimson glare. He sat guarding her door, his katana resting on his shoulder. Abhaya's sword was across his lap, her eyes narrowed at the sight of it in his custody. "I do believe that is my sword. You mind giving it back?" She said, trying to keep her voice even.

Hiei gave a small snort. "You won't be needing it, woman."

Abhaya's eyes narrowed even more, her jaw turning rigid. " _Fine._ Where is the bathroom?"

Hiei stood and started to walk down the hallway. "Come," was all he said as he passed Abhaya.

She followed him, glaring at her sword in his left hand. "What kind of sword is this?" Hiei asked, watching Abhaya from the corner of his eye.

"One of my own variation. I modeled it after the Chinese Dao and the Prussian swords."

"The handle. What is it made from?"

"Deer antler. Why so many questions?"

Hiei just nodded to a door. "That is the bathroom."

Abhaya gave a curt nod and went in. She stood there for a moment and then went to the sink. Lavender eyes stared back at her through the mirror. Her hair was down once more yet there were bandages covering her chest and legs. Abhaya wore a loose white button down, one that she knew that she didn't own and a pair of cotton shorts. The skin under her seals were wrapped in bandages, blood staining them. She looked underneath the bandages around her chest and grimaced. A large black bruise had formed in between her breasts.

Abhaya shook her head and splashed cold water over her face, every inch of her body aching in protest. _'Hiei,'_ she projected, letting his mind seep into hers.

 _'What?'_ He growled in the back of her head.

 _'This is Genkai's home correct? Why have you brought me here and where is Elias?'_

A scoff came from behind the door; Abhaya could almost feel him mock her. _'You are no use to us as you are currently. We brought you here so she could take off those seals of yours. Elias is sleeping, as you should be.'_

 _'I rarely sleep. You should know that.'_

 _'Not going to fight with me? I seems you've learned your lesson, woman.'_

 _'I will not fight with you for now; I'm too weak to fight you in this state. Nonetheless, when I am back to full health I want a rematch.'_

 _'Hn. You won't beat me, stupid woman.'_

 _'Think that all you want. I'm still going to try.'_

 _'Try if you wish. You will still lose, umaidh boireannach.'_

Abhaya gasped, opening the door to see Hiei glaring down at her with his arms folded over his chest. Her sword was tucked into his belt loop, alongside his own. She paid no attention to them. "You're learning my language?" She whispered, her eyes locked with his.

Mockery flashed over his crimson eyes, yet the rest of his face held no emotion. "Seadh, is there something wrong with that?"

 _"Chan,_ sin feir a tha. . . it's almost nice. To speak my native tongue." (No, it's just that…)

Hiei's eyes narrowed as Abhaya averted her gaze from his. "Do you ever miss Scotland?" He asked suddenly.

Abhaya glanced at him and then looked down at her feet. "I do, on occasion. Do you ever miss the Makai?"

Hiei gave a grunt and padded slowly the direction they had come from. The rain roared outside, thunder rumbling in the distance as Abhaya quietly followed Hiei. She let out a small sigh of pleasure, feeling the energy from the storm rake through her. Hiei noticed this and stopped, turning to look at the content mage.

"You can feel the storm," He said, watching her with amusement.

Abhaya shifted, wanting nothing more than to be outside at that moment. "It's not as strong as it used to be. I used to become unbearably happy when it stormed but now, just like the earth, I am limited to the amount of energy I can feel."

Hiei grinned. "More of a reason to take off the seals."

Abhaya's smile faltered, her eyes growing sad. "Perhaps."

Abhaya couldn't help but think of her father as she followed Hiei through the dark halls of Genkai's home. She thought of those days when her father would play the bagpipes for Anoushka and her. How her mother would strum along with her Sitar to old Celtic folk songs and they would dance to the music, the world spinning around them. Perhaps that was the last of her happiness, recalling the days when rain and sun beckoned her to the forest. When her sister still loved her and her parents were still alive.

Hiei stopped and pushed open the sliding door to Abhaya's designated room. Yet he did not move to let her in. "What was that song you were thinking of in your mind?"

Abhaya's eyes snapped up to meet Hiei's, her brow furrowed. "Just a second ago?"

He gave a curt nod.

"The Skye Boat song."

"Why do you associate it with your father?"

Hiei watched as Abhaya's eyes grew pained. "He used to sing it to Anoushka and me when we were children. He would play it on his bagpipes too."

Hiei moved into her room and sat down by the door. Abhaya came in but looked confused. He merely closed the door behind her and nodded for her to sit down on her futon. She shook her head and glared suspiciously to the demon. Hiei simply scoffed. "Sing it."

"Why?"

"Because I said so, Saoibh Bioreannach."

Abahaya growled and glared at the demon, who simply smirked at her. She sat up, feeling his eyes on her and opened the window. Lightning illuminated her face as she calmly stared out into the dark morning.

" _Sing me a song of a lass that is gone,_

 _Say could that lass be I?_

 _Merry of soul she sailed on a day,_

 _Over the sea to Skye._

 _Mull was astem, Rum on the port,_

 _Eigg on the starboard bow:_

 _Glory of youth glowed in his soul,_

 _Where is that glory now?_

 _Sing me a song of a lass that is gone,_

 _Say could that lass be I?_

 _Merry of soul she sailed on a day,_

 _Over the sea to Skye._

 _Give me again all that was there,_

 _Give me the sun that shone,_

 _Give me the eyes, Give me the soul,_

 _Give me the lad that's gone._

 _Sing me a song of a lass that is gone,_

 _Say could that lass be I?_

 _Merry of soul she sailed on a day,_

 _Over the sea to Skye._

 _Billow and breeze, islands and seas,_

 _Mountains of rain and sun,_

 _All that is good, all that is fair,_

 _All that is me is gone._

 _Sing me a song of a lass that is gone,_

 _Say could that lass be I?_

 _Merry of soul she sailed on a day,_

 _Over the sea to Skye."_

Abhaya's voice seemed to hum around Hiei and he found himself in a trance as he listened to her sing. Her voice had a velvet quality to it, one that made something stir with in him. It reminded him of how she had sounded the first time he had heard her voice. The richness of it had permeated through him, settling into his bones with a sense of calm. It was so unfamiliar that he almost made her stop. Yet he couldn't bring himself to do it. Her eyes were heavy with the weight of her past and they did not meet his gaze. He was numb by the time she stopped singing. Hiei watched her with curiosity as she sat her chin on the window sill wearily. The rain still poured down and lightning could be seen flickering in the distance.

"What are you thinking woman?"

"Aren't going to read my mind?"

Hiei growled, watching as Abhaya peered at him over her shoulder. She smirked and turned back to the storm. "I was thinking how much I have missed the storms after the long winter."

"Hn."

"You asked. I gave you my answer."

All of the sudden there came a scratching on the door, one that made both Hiei and Abhaya turn to stare at the door. Hiei opened it, a small white dragon peering in the door. A grin spread over Abhaya's face as the dragon trotted over to her. "Well good morning, sweetie," She cooed as the dragon curled into her bare legs.

The dragon gave a small squeak and nuzzled her hand. Hiei watched stoically as Abhaya turned around and leaned against the window. "What will you name the dragon?"

Abhaya looked up from the dragon and sighed. "I've had a name rolling around in the back of my head but I'm not sure about it yet. Names have power and I really don't wanna mess up her name."

"What do you mean, mage?"

"Abhaya means fearless in Sanskirt, my sister's name means favored one or grace. Names give power to the bearer as well as the one who named the creature. My sister could use other's names against them, to control them. It didn't help that she is also a telepath too, but she never used her gift to control others. She hated it."

Hiei's eyes glimmered with mockery. "That's why you hate it when I'm in your mind."

Abhaya gave a nod, but then her brow scrunched. "Shouldn't you know this by now? You did rifle through my mind."

"Hn."

Abhaya glared at him, irritation welling in her chest. "Nice talk," She started, scooping up the dragon in the crook of her arm and laying it down on the futon. "Glad to know your people skills are so _advanced_ , Tine beag."

She laid down next to the dragon, turning away from him as the dragon curled against her chest. Abhaya watched the lightning flicker in the distance, she counted in her head until a small rubble shook the temple ever so slightly. Even as she was, she could still feel her slight connection to the earth. Hiei did not move from his seat, he only watched the mage with irritation and also a little bit of pride. _'She still has bite even though I had beaten her down a little while ago. How interesting.'_

The gray sky was slowly becoming lighter with the morning sun coming up and that was when Hiei finally spoke. "Kurama, you might as well come out. You won't gain any information by simply watching her," Hiei said, his arms folded over his chest.

He didn't look at Kurama as he stepped though the sliding door. "I must disagree. I've learned quite a bit from just watching her."

Abhaya looked over her shoulder and gave a small smile to the fox. "Good morning Kurama."

Kurama returned the smile. "Good morning Abhaya. How are you faring this morning?"

Abhaya shrugged. "I can't complain."

Kurama gave a small nod and turned to Hiei. "I'll relieve you of your post, Hiei."

Hiei said nothing as he left the room, Abhaya's sword still in his custody. Abhaya groaned, glaring at the door. _"He still has my sword,"_ She growled.

Kurama gave a small chuckle and sat where Hiei had once been. "That was of Master Genkai's request I'm afraid. I have some questions I would like you to answer."

Abhaya nodded and sat up from the futon, the baby dragon crawling into her lap once more. "What would you like to know?"

"What did you see from Yusuke about me?"

"Well as you know, I know your human name. I saw how you met Yusuke, the forlorn hope and how you were in an alliance with Hiei and Goki. I saw why you used it and how you were willing to sacrifice your life for you mother's," Abhaya paused, giving an understanding smile to the fox. "I saw how you use plants and how devious you are. I bet you are calculating right now what to ask and do. Regardless, I know that you are Yoko Kurama, the bandit fox."

A long pause of silence smothered the room. Abhaya simply watched him, her thumb running over the dragon's head. Kurama then cut the silence, his voice cold and monotone. "What will you do with this information?"

Abhaya sighed, running a hand over her scalp and letting her fingers go through her thick hair. "Nothing. I have no malicious intentions toward you or your family."

"What about anyone at this temple?"

Abhaya shook her head. "Hiei may piss me off, but I do not care to see him dead. The same goes with the rest of your comrades. I have respect for every one of you from Yusuke's memories."

Kurama gave a curt nod and then a small smile. His eyes lost the cold edge to them. "Have I caused a stir because I am here?" Abhaya asked, her eyes void of emotion.

"Yes and no. Yusuke spoke highly of you, as did Botan and Elias. Keiko and Yukina haven't made a decision because you were not awake when we brought you. Genkai is skeptical of you, as is Hiei. However, everyone is curious about you."

"And where do you fall in all of this?"

"I have yet to form an opinion of you. Kuwabara is the same, however, it is more the fact that he feels a great amount of energy in you that worries him. He thinks you are a good person, he is just…"

"Skeptical. I understand. You all have every right to be."

Kurama smiled once more and stood. He walked to Abhaya and offered his hand to her. Abhaya's eyes grew wide and she held her hands defensively to her chest. "You don't trust me though, why?"

"Because if we are to work with one another then we need to trust each other."

Abhaya sighed and took his hand, her eyes turning a deep purple as they began to see his past. A minute or two went by with Abhaya reading his memories and then she breathed, her eyes seeing reality once more. Her chest heaved and she looked tired at she looked up at Kurama's eyes. He pulled her up to her feet and smugly smirked down at the woman. "Let's go to breakfast, shall we?"

* * *

Elias sat at the kotatsu, his chin resting on the wood of it. His yellow eyes watched as Genkai sipped her morning cup of tea. Dark circles and heavy black lashes made his eyes heavy as he waited for Abhaya to be awake. "Master Genkai? Are you sure she is awake? She never sleeps this long," He said, a worried frown tugging at his lips.

Genkai eyed him and gave a curt nod. "Hiei said she was."

Elias growled. "I don't like him."

"Heh, not many do kid."

All of the sudden, Kurama opened up the door and ushered Abhaya into the room. Elias noticed immediately how purple her eyes were and how tired her body seemed. Her dragon sat underneath the shade of her hair on her shoulder. She smiled when she saw Elias. "Good morning Elias," She said.

Anger bubbled in Elias's breast and he stomped forward, causing Genkai to smirk and Kurama to watch him curiously. His hand met Abhaya's cheek with a hard slap. Abhaya did not move, she simply processed the fact that he had hit her. Her hand went to gingerly touch the warm mark on her cheek and she looked down at Elias, watching his chest heave. "What the bloody hell were you thinking you foolish twit!? You could have been killed by him! How stupid do you think you can be you bloody _fecking_ knob- head! Aren't you supposed to be the bloody _adult?_ Stop acting like a child then!"

"Nach ish thu? (Won't you shut up?)"

" _Chan! Stop being so, so bloody arrogant and just listen to reason for once!"_

"Chan. Na cluinneam mu a dheidhinn (No. I don't want to hear about it.)"

Elias's face turned red and he stuttered. "Fine! Then be a daft pillock for all I bloody care! I would think that you would at least have some sense for being a _minger!"_

Anger flashed over Abhaya's face. She folded her arms over her chest and glared down at Elias. "A _minger?_ Go have sex and travel then! You daft Billy no- mate!"

Elias growled at his master, she snapped her jaw at him. Hiei watched from door, amusement evident on his face. ' _Hiei, what are they saying?'_ Kurama projected.

Hiei leaned against the doorway, his arms folded over his chest. He met Kurama's eyes and smirked. _'They are cursing at one another. The mage doesn't wish to talk about how reckless she was and the hound is angry about that. She went off on him because he called her ugly. I don't understand some of the words that they are using however.'_

Kurama gave a short nod and watched Abhaya and Elias continue to argue in three broken languages. Kuwabara came from behind Kurama, still wearing his pajamas. "Wow, what's going on?" He said, looking down at Kurama.

"Abhaya and Elias are arguing."

Yukina then spoke, making every one stare at her. "Please stop fighting."

Abhaya and Elias both stared at her wide eyed. Abhaya's shoulders slouched slightly and she gave a small nod. "Sorry Yukina-san, I didn't realize we were being that loud," Elias said with a frown.

Yukina simply smiled warmly at him. "It's alright, I just didn't want you to wake up Yusuke-kun and Keiko-chan."

" _Too late,"_ Yusuke groaned behind Kuwabara. "Ya mind moving oaf?"

Keiko moved behind him, a less tired look on her face. She met Abhaya's eyes and gave a small bow as she passed. Abhaya did the same, blood rising to her cheeks just a little. "So you're Beiste's youngest daughter," Genkai said, watching Abhaya as she looked at the old woman.

Abhaya gave a nod and Genkai let out a scoff. "You are feisty like him, I bet you're kind to a fault too. Take a seat. It's time I got to speak with you, _og buidseach."_

Abhaya's eyes grew wide and she sat down wondering how the Reiki master had learned her native tongue. Genkai sighed. "This is a long story, don't speak till I'm done."

* * *

 _ **Hi everyone! This is where I'm ending this for this week. I hope you enjoyed it. Here are what all of my cuss words and Gaelic terms mean. Please review or favorite! Thank you! ~Ela**_

 _ **Umaidh Bioreannach- Stupid female/ Doltish woman**_

 _ **Seadh- Yes**_

 _ **Chan- No**_

 _ **Og buidseach- Young wizard**_

 _ **Pillock- idiot/ oaf**_

 _ **Minger- unattractive woman who is still fair game**_

 _ **Have sex and travel- literally means 'fuck off'**_

 _ **Billy no-mate- loner/ person with no friends**_


	11. Dochartas (Agony)

_**Song choice: Diamonds and Rust~ First Aid Kit**_

Chapter Ten: Dochartas (Agony)

* * *

Silence hung thick over the dining room as Abhaya watched Genkai sip at her tea. Abhaya instantly wished that she had her pipe to calm her down. She kept her face stoic feeling everyone stare at her and Genkai. "You look like you just like your mother," Genkai said, looking at Abhaya with a piercing gaze.

Guilt flooded over Abhaya's face and she shook her head, causing everyone to watch her. "No, my mother was beautiful beyond compare. I have her skin and the color of her hair, but I do not possess that kind of beauty; inside or out."

Genkai sighed, setting down her tea cup. "What a vain creature you are child. The fault of your father's as well. He was so wrapped up in your mother's beauty that he failed to see how powerful that woman was. Her power rivaled his own; she had premonitions didn't she? Did you inherit her gift as well as the skin and hair you _loathe_ so much?"

"It is rare but not unheard of."

Genkai scoffed. "What made you this way? Aren't mages supposed to be egotistical?"

Abhaya smirked. "Most are, but… I just wanted to repent for all the wrong deeds I committed in my youth."

"You need to cut _that_ crap right away," Abhaya's eyes widened at her words. "No one here is going to pity you, regardless we do need you in order to figure this mess out. You're a mage willing to help us hunt down another mage; that's hard to come by. First thing is first though, let me see your seals."

Abhaya stood and sat down next to Genkai, setting her feet next to her. Genkai lifted her foot, watching as Abhaya read her memories. When Abhaya resurfaced, her eyes locked with Genkai's and understanding came between them. "You really pushed your powers; there is always going to be scars around your ankles after this."

Abhaya nodded. "I don't mind scars. I'm covered in them already."

Genkai smiled. "You and me both kid, how do you take them off?"

"I brought the grimoire on seals with me, Master Genkai," Elias said with a smile.

"And what about the tools we are going to need?"

"They are in Abhaya's medicine bag."

Genkai then turned to Yukina who was staring at Abhaya with regard. "I'm going to need your assistance Yukina. I am also going to need you boys to hold her down and keep her from clawing at her skin."

"Why would she claw at her skin?" Kuwabara said.

"Because that flood of mana is going to try to rip her body apart. She is too weak from being malnourished to be able to take that much on her own."

Hiei's brow twitched at Genkai's words. He didn't open his eyes as he listened further into the conversation. "Malnourished?" Yusuke said, Keiko watching Abhaya.

"When she cut off her connection with the earth, she cut off half of her life. It makes it so she can't heal nearly as fast, and she isn't getting enough energy to make her body work the way it's supposed to. You add that up to her eating habits and it's no wonder why you couldn't take on Hiei."

Abhaya gave a grumble but said nothing. "Abhaya, you should eat some food," Genkai said.

Abhaya shook her head. "If you are planning to take them off today than it would be wasted. I would most likely not be able to keep it down because of the pain."

"So be it then. You will eat after you wake Abhaya," Genkai said.

Abhaya have a curt nod and went to go sit by Elias. Yukina sat a cup of tea in front of Abhaya, smiling down to her. "Thank you," Abhaya said, watching as Yukina's eyes widened and she smiled back.

Breakfast was quiet but Abhaya didn't mind. She kept replaying Genkai's memories of her father. He looked the exact same way he did when he passed. Long golden tendrils pulled back by a deep red ribbon, feathers stuck out from the sides of his low pony tail and braids were mixed in with them. His eyes were robin's egg blue; his skin just as golden as his hair. He wore a long beard that brought out his high cheek bones and he had perfect white teeth that shone like the moon.

The first time Genkai had met him he had worn a kilt low on his hips; their family tartan glimmering in the sunlight that filtered through the summer leaves. His sword was strapped to his back and he wore a beaten tunic that showed off his broad chest. Genkai had known what he was as soon as she saw him and with time they had become friends.

What disturbed Abhaya however was that he had come to see Genkai with her mother right before they had died. "Genkai? May I ask you something?"

Genkai looked up at Abhaya and nodded, taking a bite of her natto and rice. "Did my mother really have a premonition about their…passing?"

Something flickered over Genkai's face; it was gone before Abhaya could read it. "Yes, they came to me a month before they died and told me that you would come to me. They said you would be the weakest you have ever been and to help get you back on your feet. When the dimwit said that Hiei had found a mage, I suspected it was you. They left something for you, but you already know that."

Abhaya gave a quick nod, closing her eyes and pushing back the tears wanting to form. "Do you know why they didn't try to stop it from happening?"

Genkai scoffed. "I do, but that is something you need to figure out yourself. Tell me, have you spoken to your sister in a while?"

"No, Anoushka said after I left ten years ago that she never wanted to see me again. I have kept her request."

Elias hung his head and touched Abhaya's hand that rested on her knee. She smiled at him, feeling Yusuke, Keiko and Kuwabara's sympathy. All of the sudden Botan burst through the sliding door behind them. "Good morning everyone! Abhaya how are you feeling today?"

Abhaya turned to her, a small smile on her face. "I'm doing well. How are you?"

"I'm just marvelous!"

Abhaya gave a nod, smile wide on her face, but then dropped it as she noticed the man standing behind her in the door way. " _Junior,"_ She growled, gritting her teeth together and glaring.

Koenma stepped beside Botan, his hands in his pockets. His eyes narrowed at Abhaya. "That's _Koenma_ to you, _mage."_

"Oh, _piss off._ Don't you have some little girl's after life to _ruin?"_

"Don't you have some _demons_ to mass _murder?"_

"Kiss my _ass,_ you bloody _luid. (trollop) "_

Genkai started laughing, a grin covering her face. "That's quite the mouth you have there, child."

"Master Genkai, don't encourage that _bitch."_

Abhaya grinned. "Is that the best you can do, Isag mo do bhriogais? (one eye trouser snake)"

Hiei snickered, causing Abhaya to glance at him and sneer. She looked back at Koenma and noticed Botan looked appalled. "Have I disturbed you Botan?" Abhaya said.

Botan blushed, meeting Abhaya's eyes. "I would rather stay out of this, Lady Abhaya."

Abhaya gave a nod. "I understand and please, just Abhaya."

Botan nodded, feeling Koenma glower at her. Abhaya growled at him. "Your quarrel is with me, _Junior._ Don't take it out on Botan or anyone else for that matter."

Koenma glowered, taking in a deep breath. " _Fine._ Do you have any idea who could be targeting you all, _Abhaya?"_

Abhaya thought a moment, her eyes narrowing as she pressed her right thumb into the middle of her lips. "It's not that I can't think of anyone but rather I have too many that would want to kill or place a hex on me…"

 _"Shocker,"_ Koenma growled.

Abhaya glowered at him, but continued. "Who has been targeted by the castor?"

"Kurama, Yusuke, Hiei and you," Genkai said, taking a sip of tea.

Abhaya flickered her eyes to Koenma. "Was there anyone outside of us?"

Koenma hesitated and Abhaya's eyes narrowed. " _Who?"_ Abhaya growled, her eyes turning dangerously dark.

Her fists shook as she forced them onto her knees as Koenma spoke slowly. "Anoushka was attacked, however her familiar protected her. She told me she wanted no part of our… alliance."

Abhaya nodded, her eyes turning back to a light purple as she settled down. She did not look up again for the remainder of the conversation. "So, no one else?" She pried.

"There has been numerous demons who have gone missing only to be found ripped apart."

"Anything strange about them? Missing parts? Energy signatures? Traces of potions or spells?"

"A few have had parts of them missing."

Abhaya's eyes narrowed and she sighed. "The Doll Mage, maybe?"

Koenma paled at the sheer name of the mage. "Doesn't sound too scary," Yusuke said with a fearless grin.

" _Don't be a fool_ detective," Hiei said, causing everyone to turn and look at him accept Abhaya. "She is a crafter like you, is she not?"

"She is. Jahaira has been known by many names; though the most common is The Doll Mage. She mixes Alchemy and Magick together. She scavenges for body parts of the dead to create new beings; like chimeras for instance. I have never heard of her killing the creatures though. I think it would be wise to start with her nonetheless."

"Have you met her?" Kurama asked.

Abhaya nodded. "It was only once and she was… different… to put it nicely."

"Like you different? Or…" Yusuke said, trailing off.

Keiko gave him a look that would stop a killer dead in his tracks. Abhaya simply smirked. "Like I could steal the life from children and sleep soundly, different. My father told me once that her power made her insane; he said that it was too much to handle for her."

"You act as though that isn't unheard of Abhaya," Kurama noted.

"It isn't. It is actually more of a rarity that we don't go insane. My father told me that it was due to our lands becoming poisoned by the other humans."

"So you are the ones who suffer for the rest of humanity's mistakes?" Kurama pried.

Abhaya met his eyes, causing everyone to stare at her. "No. We are merely the mirrors of the earth. We reflect the state of our ecosystem."

Hiei scoffed. "Your own _kind_ is killing your people off without even knowing it. How does that make you feel, _mage?"_

Abhaya shrugged. "That is the cycle of life. Nothing ever lasts forever and our time is coming to an end. Who am I to try and change it?"

Hiei merely smirked, his eyes narrowing with amusement at her words. Abhaya then turned to her apprentice and grinned. "You didn't happen to bring my pipe with you, did you?"

Elias groaned but nodded. "You're really going to smoke before all of this? Jeez you bloody junkie."

"What's wrong with smoking? I'm gonna die someday anyways, might as well have some fun with it."

Elias sighed. "You're insane. I brought your pipe and the box of Cuban cigars."

Abhaya grinned, her eyes turning back to blue. Yukina and Keiko both gasped, their eyes wide with amazement and fear. Abhaya looked at them and smirked. "My eyes just changed didn't they?"

They both nodded and Abhaya grinned once more. "They have a habit of doing that, don't mind it. If they are purple it just means I'm taking in an adequate amount of energy."

"What are you, a freaking battery?" Yusuke said, snickering like a little kid.

Yusuke and Kuwabra burst out into a fit of laughter, Kurama looked away trying to hide his laughter. Hiei remained stoic and Botan huffed, her hands on her hips as she glared at the boys. "Yusuke! Don't be such a jerk!" Keiko said, her face turning a little red.

Abhaya merely smiled at her. "It's fine Keiko, really. His ego is just trying to compensate for his manhood. Or… er… lack thereof…"

Kuwabara was rolling when he heard Abhaya's comeback. " _Burn!_ She got you Urameshi!"

Yusuke glared at Abhaya who was grinning, her arms folded over her chest. "Hey, you made fun of me so you're fair game," She said, chuckling.

Genkai stood from the table and looked to Abhaya. "You're going to need to disinfect your body before this, meet me here in two hours."

Abhaya gave a curt nod and watched as Genaki left the room. Abhaya stood and stretched her arms over her head, feeling her vertebrae pop into place. She then let out a happy sigh and looked to Elias. "So, where is my pack?"

Yukina's eyes lighted and she smile to Abhaya. "I will retrieve it for you, Miss Abhaya."

Before Abhaya could protest however, Yukina hurried out of the room. Abhaya's face twisted with worry and she let out a sigh, pinching the bridge of her nose. Yukina dragged the woven pack into the room, obviously struggling. Abhaya made a move to help her however was stopped by Hiei placing a hand on her shoulder and walking past her. He picked up the pack with one hand and threw it over his shoulder, his eyes narrowing softly at his sister. "Don't push yourself," Was all he said as he turned from her and sat the pack in front of Abhaya.

Yukina smiled warmly at him. "Thank you Mr. Hiei."

He nodded and sat the pack in front of Abhaya. Yet Abhaya's eyes were locked with Yukina's shoulder. "You hurt your shoulder, Yukina. You didn't have to get it for me; I know it's heavy."

Hiei growled at Abhaya, yet no one else noticed. Yukina smiled once more. "It is fine, I wanted to get it for you."

"But your shoulder… may I… help it?"

"Oh no, it's really alright."

Abhaya's brow twisted and she met Yukina's eyes. "Please?"

Yukina stared at Abhaya, her eyes widening a fraction. She then nodded. Abhaya took a reluctant step towards Yukina, only for Hiei to gently push her forward. She shot a glare at him but continued forward. Everyone watched as Abhaya reluctantly stood before Yukina. "I won't touch you. I don't want to intrude on your privacy."

Abhaya rubbed her hands together, summoning her energy from deep inside her and forced it into her hands. They glowed a white and she hovered them over her left shoulder, watching as the taunt muscles quickly relaxed. Yukina smiled, meeting Abhaya's eyes as she finished. "You are quite skilled with healing, thank you Miss Abhaya."

"I don't mind. Please just Abhaya."

Yukina nodded, noticing the dragon on Abhaya's shoulder as she nuzzled Abhaya's cheek. "She is very cute, what is her name?" Yukina said, petting the dragon in between its antlers.

Abhaya groaned. "Well, I haven't named her just yet. Though I do have a name that I am thinking about. Would you like to hold her Yukina?"

Yukina's eyes lit up and she gave a small nod. Keiko and Botan had come to join the two as Abhaya took the dragon from her shoulder and cupped it in between her small hands. She placed the dragon in Yukina's hands, careful not to touch her hands. Yukina noticed this and reached out to take her hand. Her eyes glazed over with a deep purple once more. "What happened?" Keiko said, turning to Botan.

Botan simply smiled. "Abhaya has the gift to see others memories when she touches them."

"Wow… is she really a human?"

"Indeed, but she is a dying breed of human," Kurama said, causing the girls to stare at him.

They turned back to Abhaya as she gasped and shook. Her shoulders drooped and her brow bunched together in sadness. _"I'm sorry,"_ Abhaya whispered, fighting back tears for the second time that day.

Yukina's eyes were soft as she gazed upon Abhaya and if Abhaya was honest; it made her uncomfortable. No one had looked at her in many years the way Yukina was and it reminded her of the way Anoushka had treated her before her parent's death. "Don't be. I wanted you to see them."

Abhaya gave a curt nod and looked to Keiko and Botan as they stared down at the dragon nuzzling Yukina's hand. Koenma gave a loud scoff and everyone except Abhaya turned to him. "None of you should fully trust that _witch._ She's a _monster_ , not capable of love or compassion."

Elias growled at him, his eyes turning dark with warning. Yusuke glared at him as well. "Then what the hell was that?! She just helped Yu~"

"It's fine."

Everyone stared at Abhaya as she spoke in the most monotone voice she could muster. She turned away from the girls and picked up her pack from the ground. "Keep an eye on the little one please? I need to disinfect myself."

Abhaya patted Elias's head as she passed him, leaving the room without another word.

* * *

When Abhaya made it to her new living quarters she slowly closed the door behind her and sank to the floor. Seeing Yukina's memories had taken quite a bit out of her and now she sat there stunned as her memories replayed in the back of her head.

 _Yukina sat in a dark room; there was no moon that night. Only heavy dark clouds that hung over the mountain side like smothering ash on white, perfect skin. Yukina was caged and she stared out the window as a cool breeze fluttered the talismans on the barbed wire over the window. All of the sudden Tarukane as well as his lackeys came into the room; fur coats keeping them warm from Yukina's ice powers. He didn't look happy as he came into the room._

 _"Come on Broad! If you produce the gems then we won't have ta hurt cha," He said, his voice like nails on a chalk board._

 _Yukina said nothing, she simply concentrated on getting the room even colder. They opened her cell and shackled her, dragging her roughly through the building until they came to a room. Yukina shook with fear when she realized what they were planning to do to her. They chained her against the wall, a fire roaring in a pit near her. One of Tarukane's men lurked close to Yukina only to pull the folds of her kimono off; her lily white breasts bare to the men. Tarukane grinned as he put a machete into the flames waiting till it turned red on the edges, he then turned to her hungrily. Yukina screamed as the machete was dragged down her sternum, skin puckering under the heat of the machete. Her tears fell to the floor in loud clatters._

Abhaya forced back tears, her lower lip quivering as she recalled the ice maiden's memories. That was by far one of the worst ones she had ever had witnessed.

Hiei was sure that Abhaya was about to cry as he slowly opened the door to reveal that she was just sitting on the ground in front of him. She didn't notice him as he stood there, his arms folded over his chest. She looked pathetic to him just sitting there, half dazed. He couldn't take it much longer though, he needed her to say _something._ "In too deep over your head, _mage?"_

Abhaya's head snapped up and she looked over her shoulder to stare at him in bewilderment. She slowly shook her head, her eyes still locked with his. Hiei's eyes narrowed and a feral growl ripped through his chest. Abhaya slowly stood and sat down by the window, opening up her pack and taking out her pipe and a small black velvet bag. She packed the bowl with the herbal blend and brought it to her lips, lighting it on fire and taking a large drag. Smoke filled the room and Hiei found that he didn't hate the way the smoke smelled. It was sweet, almost like flowers. "How do you use fire?" He said closing the door behind him and taking his spot by it.

Abhaya's brow furrowed and she leaned her head back against the window sill. "I… can't explain it. I just snap my fingers wanting fire and it comes to me… if that makes sense."

"This blend, it calms your nerves does it not?"

Abhaya gave a nod, taking a deeper hit. Hiei was before her before she could process what was happening. " _Why aren't you speaking?"_ He growled.

Abhaya's face turned sour and she glared openly at the fire demon. "I don't feel like it."

Hiei sneered. "What? The prince calls you a monster and you just shut down, _how pathetic."_

Abhaya snarled at him, her teeth smashing together as an animalistic growl ripped through her chest. "I don't care what that bloody _mas (_ arse)calls me! He can kiss my arse for all I fecking care!"

"Hn, say that all you want. You _care_ what people think of you, _ciathalan droch- isean. (Pathetic, good for nothing)"_

 _"Thalla gu taigh na galla. (Go to hell.)"_

Hiei sneered and stood. "Gladly."

* * *

Abhaya sat before Genkai who looked through her Grimoire about the procedure. She still smoked from her pipe, yet she was still aggravated by what Hiei had said to her earlier. _'What a fecking cock,'_ She thought, glowering at the tools that were being disinfected in a tub of holy water and Acacia powder.

Elias watched with worry as his master's brow furrowed, she looked very troubled as she sat there. Suddenly Genkai looked up from the grimoire. "This is going to hurt like hell, kid. Just warning you now."

Abhaya glowered. "I am well aware of that. I can handle pain however. I've had my fair share of it."

Genkai smirked. "Very well. Elias I'm going to need you and Yukina to help me with the procedure," They both nodded. She then turned to Hiei and the others who stood by. "I'm going to need you boys to keep her down. Hiei hold her arms down, Yusuke and Kuwabara I want you on her left leg, Kurama her right."

Elias sat next to Abhaya and smiled to her, holding out his hand for her pipe. She reluctantly gave it, her eyes casted downward. Elias nuzzled her shoulder and smiled taking his place next to Genkai and Yukina. "Do you fully understand the procedure?" Abhaya said, gazing into Genkai's eyes.

She closed her eyes and smirked. "Yes, it's not complicated."

Abhaya grinned. "Good. I might scream like a banshee just so you guys know."

Yusuke groaned. "Great, cus we totally want our ear drums to bleed."

"Could be worse, could be in my boat right now."

Kuwabara paled just a little. "Yeah, this sucks doesn't it?"

"It is the epitome of shittiness."

Amusement swam underneath Kurama's emerald eyes and Abhaya smiled at them, feeling Hiei's heat behind her now. "Kuwabara, place your hands on her first since she has yet to see your memories," Genkai said.

Abhaya stretched out her bare legs in front of her, feeling the cold tarp underneath her. She then braced herself as Kuwabara touched her shin and she was dragged under once more. This only lasted a minute this time and when Abhaya gasped, she grinned. "Did you see it all?" Kuwabara said, his hand still on her shin.

Abhaya closed her eyes and smiled. "Aye," was all she said.

Genkai smirked, noticing just how much Abhaya looked like her mother, but then when her eyes were open, it was as if her father was alive once more. Kindness and gentleness radiated off of her like a cloud of incense smoke. She really was his daughter.

"Abhaya, lay down."

Abhaya nodded and let her arms flop above her head as she fell down onto the hardwood floors of the training room. Warm, calloused hands wrapped themselves around her wrists and as she looked up, Hiei's blood red eyes stared into hers. For a moment all she saw was him and then the pain started. Abhaya grunted, feeling her crystal dagger start to cut open the back of her left ankle. She could feel Elias's worry as she closed her eyes.

Pain rippled up Abhaya's leg as Genkai pulled out the tied part from under her skin. The pain settled into her bones as blood seeped out onto the tarp that they had put down. Another groan escaped her lips and Hiei merely smirked. Sweat was starting bead over Abhaya's brow and her lips puckered just a little as she ground her teeth together.

Hiei's grip on Abhaya's wrists tightened at the sight of what Genkai was about to do. She took the bone shears and slipped them underneath the twine; cutting the first thread that was sewed into Abhaya's skin. A loud gasp ripped through the air and Abhaya flailed just a little, only to have all four of the boys press her harder against the floor. Quickly Genkai repeated the process of cutting the threads only to hear Abhaya let out small squeaks of pain. The worst part was yet to come however and Abhaya knew that all too well.

"Hiei hold her down," Genkai said as she positioned the knife under the twine to cut it in half.

Hiei nodded, watching the woman underneath him whimper. Genkai cut the seal in half and Abhaya's eyes flew open. She screamed in agony, her body writhing and arching as she tried to get away from the pain. Electric purple flooded into the blue and tears collected at the edges of them, spilling over her high cheek bones. She whipped her head back and forth; slowly settling down. The same process happened with the right ankle, yet when the seal was severed in half, Abhaya screamed even louder.

Yukina quickly cleaned the new wounds and bandaged them. When Abhaya stopped flailing around, the boys let her go, standing to give her some room. All accept Hiei who glared down at the woman as she curled into a ball. She had stopped crying but he could tell that she was still in a great amount of pain. It didn't matter to him though. Her eyes were heavy with sleep threatening to take her and her lips quivered. Her chest heaved underneath her tank top. "Show me," Hiei said, his arms folded over his chest.

Abhaya slowly looked up at him, her purple eyes hooded. "Show… you what?"

Hiei's eyes narrowed. "The _tiger."_

"I'm too tired, besides I won't be able to turn back until I wake the next time if I do it now."

"That wasn't a request. _Do. It."_

Abhaya's face twisted in pain and she sat up on her forearms, her breath coming out in heavy puffs. She closed her eyes and thought of her thick coat. She thought of the black and white markings on her rounded ears and heavy black lashes over purple eyes. Of whiskers and large fierce paws, of long sharp teeth and claws. Of her tail and pink nose and the markings over her back. Abhaya then let out a growl, the white tuft on her breast vibrating as she opened her eyes and stared up at Hiei. Her clothes had ripped to shreds from changing into the form and were strewn across the tarp underneath them.

Her ears were pressed against her fur and she collapsed onto the floor with sleep starting to overcome her. Warm, strong arms scooped her up and Hiei gently put her over his left shoulder, his hand resting on her pelt. Abhaya flicked her tail in his face, letting out a small bit of laughter that came out into a growl-snort in her state. _'Do you want me to drop you woman?'_ He growled in her head.

 _'No. I just wanted to have a little fun. Good night, Tine Beag.'_

 _'Hn.'_

The tiger slept on Hiei's shoulder and as he turned into the hallway everyone stared at the two. Genkai looked at the sleeping tiger and scoffed. "A tiger and a dragon, my, isn't _that_ original."

Hiei glared down at her and looked over to the shaking Elias. His yellow eyes burned bright with hatred even in human form. "That's Abhaya?" Yusuke said, pointing to the tiger.

Genkai scoffed. "Are you _that_ stupid that you can't even tell? She has bandages over her hind legs, dimwit."

Kuwabara gasped. "That's _way_ too cool."

 _'Could you please tell them to shut it? Though I am too tired to move right now, I can't sleep with them fawning over me,'_ Abhaya growled in the back of Hiei's head.

Hiei remained stoic. "I thought you were asleep, woman."

 _'I'm attempting to be.'_

"Hn. Fine I'll take you back to your room."

Abhaya gave out a small chirp and Hiei watched as Yukina smiled. ' _You're an angel,'_ Abhaya purred in the back of his head.

"Hn, and here I thought I was born a _demon_."

Abhaya snorted. _'Smart ass.'_

Hiei moved past the others, feeling Elias follow behind him. Abhaya's dragon scampered behind him as well, its nails clanking against the hardwood floors of the temple. He opened the sliding door to her room and knelt by her futon; gently laying her down onto the sheets. Abhaya opened her eyes and met Hiei's gaze, watching as his eyes narrowed. Abhaya scoffed and curled into a ball, her tail wrapping around her hind legs. She opened one eye and stared at Hiei once more. _'Thank you.'_

Hiei glared and stood. _"Hn."_

The baby dragon curled underneath Abhaya's chin and Elias slept beside them. Hiei stopped once more when he heard Abhaya's voice in the back of his head. _'Leave my sword, please.'_

"Take it from me if you want it back."

He left her without another word.

* * *

 _ **Gooooooooood evening readers! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I have been honestly trying to throw in some humor and really show you guys what kind of person Abhaya really is. I hope you guys have been picking up on it. Thank you to all who have reviewed/ favorited/ followed. I love it when you guys do it and I would really like to know what you guys think about Abhaya. She's kind of a fun character to write, the same goes with Elias. And I'm excited to really start working it Abhaya and Hiei's love/hate understanding thing that they have going. Thank you for reading! ~ELA**_


	12. Smoc is Sgathan (Smoke and Mirrors)

_**Song choice: Stoned Jesus- I am the Mountain**_

* * *

Chapter Eleven: Smoc is Sgathan (Smoke and Mirrors)

 _Frost spread over naturally tanned skin as winter winds ripped through dark hair. Snow encased small feet and breath fell heavy from plump lips. Abhaya stood naked in the middle of a snow storm, white going on for miles. 'Where the hell am I?' She thought, her shoulders shaking from the cold air._

 _Abhaya normally liked the cold, as it reminded her of the years she spent in the Highlands. However, she knew if she spent much time in this that she would die. She clutched her forearms, rubbing her bare chest. Abhaya tried to take a step forward, only for a warm hand to wrap around the rise of her right hip. Heat rippled onto her and she sighed as the numbing chill of the storm was pushed away. Another hand caressed her long dark hair and tucked a dark curl behind her ear as the other hand pressed her back into a warm, hard chest. Hot lips kissed the hollow of her neck as hands traced patterns onto her supple flesh._

' _Come with me,' murmured the man behind her, arms wrapping around her body possessively and breath hot in her ear._

 _The voice was laced with lust, in between a growl and a purr as his nails lightly raked over her thighs and hips. His hands traced over her scars, planting light kisses over the discolored skin of the bite mark. 'Why?' She said, pressing her eyes closed, reveling in the warmth of his body._

' _I wish to make you mine, little mage.'_

 _His heat slowly faded and Abhaya's back was instead met with cool grass. She sat up looking around and gasped. Her childhood home laid before her and she heard laughter, echoing against the vivid green trees and brush. She found herself off of the ground and slowly walking to the labyrinth that weaved through the forest. Night was starting to spread over the canopy of trees as Abhaya followed the voice though the moss coated stone walls that loomed over her._

 _A circle of black candles flickered in the middle of the labyrinth and in the middle of the circle was a small white snake with acid green eyes staring at her. The snake hissed, fangs glimmering in the warm glow of the candle light. The snake then lunged, its teeth sinking deep into Abhaya's skin._

 _Pain rippled through Abhaya's forearm and black spread from the puncture wounds, making her normally yellow veins black against her tan skin. The snake's face widened and changed and it smiled maliciously._

* * *

The tiger jolted awake, purple eyes darting around the room as the white tuft of fur rippled. A growl escaped its lips and its heart frantically pounded against its chest. The white dragon rubbed against the tigers paw and squeaked up at it. ' _Human, I need to change back into a human,'_ the tiger thought, its ears low against its scalp.

Abhaya imagined herself as a human and felt her body shift back into it. She let out a small whine and panted, her body dizzy. Her arms wrapped around herself as she recalled the dream that she had. " _That's the first time since…"_ She thought aloud, her eyes wide with fear.

Her ankles ached as she slowly stood; her dragon nuzzling her big toe as she thought a moment. Abhaya's hair and nails had grown since she had slept; her nails now claws and her hair half way down her calves. A pair of gray baggy pants and a black tank top sat by her futon and she was very grateful for that. She slowly dressed herself in them, her mind swirling with questions. Abhaya offered her shoulder to the dragon and it climbed up her arm to the crook of her neck. They then started down the hallway.

* * *

The spring sun was warm against Elias's fur as he lazily sat next to Genkai. The sliding doors of the temple were all open, letting in the warm spring breeze. He sighed laying his head on his large paws and closing his eyes. Genkai watched the leaves glimmer in the sun and she found herself smiling. "Pretty day, don't you think Elias?"

" _Mhmm…"_ He said, taking in a deep breath.

They were beginning to enjoy each other's company. That was when he caught a familiar scent, one that made his brow furrow. Genkai watched as Elias's ears twitched and he sniffed the air. "What do you smell?" She said.

" _Thought I got a huge whiff of Abhaya but I could be wrong."_

Genkai shrugged. "Perhaps she is awake."

" _I hope so. She worries me when she becomes so weak, Master Genkai."_

"She won't be weak for much longer. Once she wakes, she won't be able to contain her powers."

" _That is also what worries me."_

"Why is that?"

" _She loses herself when she has that much power. It's why she put the seals on in the first place; she was afraid that she was going to hurt me."_

Genkai scoffed. "So you're afraid of her?"

" _No. I'm afraid that she is going to do something that she regrets and it's going to eat her alive just like the death of her parents did."_

"Come on dipshit! Gotta keep up with me!" Yusuke said, suddenly coming into view for Genkai and Elias to see.

Kuwabara charged after him, his face red from irritation. "Shut up Urameshi! Geez, I just got a weird feeling, ok?"

Genkai raised an eyebrow. "What feeling?"

"Like a great amount of power. _Wait._ You don't think…" Kuwabara trailed off.

" _Abhaya must be awake."_

Genkai smirked. "We will wait for her then."

* * *

The warm spring breeze ruffled Hiei's hair as he lounged in a tall pine tree. Two swords were tied to his side and his eyes narrowed at the mere sight of the mage's. _'What a foolish woman, and here I thought humans couldn't get any more senseless…_ ' He thought, unsheathing the sword and inspecting it.

If he was honest about the sword, he would say that he was envious. The crystal sword was broad and curved seductively at the end into a sharp point. The blade was sharpened to perfection, the cross guard was blunt on one side and sharp on the other, the hilt made from deer antler. The rain guard had strange writing on it; the same type of writing that Abhaya had used to seal the skull into its cage. All of the sudden, Hiei felt a rise of energy and he knew that the mage was awake.

He frowned when he felt her distress. _'Is she…Afraid?'_ He thought, standing on his branch and putting her sword into its scabbard. Hiei then scoffed, glowering at her flitting energy. _'Whatever.'_

* * *

Abhaya took the tall glass from Yukina, feeling all of the girl's eyes on her. She chugged glass of water, some of it dribbling down the side of her chin and dripping onto the rise of her breast. She sighed and blushed. "May I have another glass?" Abhaya said, not meeting the ice maiden's eyes.

"Of course. You should eat as well. Is there anything you would like?" Yukina said.

"Fruit… maybe some rice too…"

Keiko and Botan sat at the island in the kitchen, watching Abhaya with curiosity as she awkwardly rubbed her left shoulder. She wouldn't meet anyone's gaze and she almost seemed like a timid animal. "Abhaya? Please sit down. You look uncomfortable."

Abhaya's face turned redder. "Sorry," She mumbled and sat down across from Botan and Keiko who looked at one another and then to Abhaya.

"We weren't properly introduced. I'm Keiko Yukimura, I've heard quite a bit about you."

Abhaya's eyes flickered up to Keiko's and then back down to the table. Abhaya gave a small bow. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Botan grinned. "How did you sleep Abhaya?"

Abhaya's brow knitted together and she met Botan's gaze. "It… was ok."

Botan's eyes grew wide. "Abhaya? Are you _shy?_ "

Abhaya's eyes grew wide and she ducked her head, causing all three of the girls to gape at her. " _I'm…_ not used to…other people…"

Yukina placed a hand on Abhaya's shoulder, causing her to jump. She met the eyes of Yukina who smiled warmly at her. "Do you like natto Abhaya-san?" Yukina said.

Abhaya nodded, straightening her back a little and smiling weakly. "How many days have I slept?"

"You've slept for six days. I placed your clothes out for you, but I noticed you only have two more shirts and three pairs of pants…" Botan said, her brow furrowing.

Abhaya smiled. "I don't need much."

Yukina sat Abhaya's food in front of her with a set of chopsticks; she then sat next to her and watched as Abhaya attentively ate her food. Keiko grinned, setting her chin on her closed fist. "Maybe we should take you shopping, Abhaya-san."

Abhaya nearly spit up the food she was wolfing down. She swallowed her mouth full of rice and natto and shook her head. "I don't use money though. I would have no way to pay for it, besides I really am fine."

"Don't worry, Genkai said that your parents left you money," Botan said, grinning once more.

Abhaya stopped eating and shook her head. "I don't want to use that. It should be used for Elias, not me. I'm fine, honestly."

" _I don't want it, umaidh,"_ Elias said, walking into the kitchen.

Abhaya glowered at him, her lips puckering with irritation. "You're growing. I'm not," She countered.

Elias sneered, his teeth glimmering in the florescent lights. Abhaya frowned as she remembered her dream. "But your _boobs_ are still _growing."_

Abhaya's face turned beat red and she snarled at the hound. " _Must I beat you senseless?"_

Abhaya didn't even realize that she was covering her breasts until Hiei walked into the room and rose an eye brow at her. She instantly dropped her hands and growled at the demon, her eyes narrowing at the sword tucked into his belt loop. Her eyes flickered up to his and then back down at her sword. He ignored her and walked by her, grabbing his plate of food on the counter and leaving to eat in solitude. _'I want it back, glogach deamhan,'_ Abhaya projected, venomously.

Hiei stopped in the doorway and glared over his shoulder at her. " _Then take it from me, stupid woman."_

Abhaya smirked and closed her eyes. _"Soon."_

Hiei scoffed and continued on with his food.

Abhaya ate the rest of her food and Elias grinned. " _I haven't seen you eat this much in a while,"_ He stated.

"I was hungry. Can you blame me? I haven't eaten or drank anything in six days."

The three girls looked at one another. All Abhaya had eaten was two kiwi fruits, a small bowl of natto and rice, and three glasses of water. Was this what Genkai meant when she said that Abhaya was malnourished? They all thought and looked back to Abhaya, who was grinning at Elias.

" _You should eat more. It might help you control that aura of yours,"_ Elias said, his eyes gleaming against his shaggy black fur.

Abhaya pursed her lips and thought a moment. "Perhaps, I think what I really need to do is burn off the access that is pulsing through me though. I feel so _fidgety;_ it's driving me _crazy."_

Elias sighed, closing his eyes with irritation. His master was an idiot and yet he loved her despite her self-destructive nature. He glanced up at Abhaya, his eyes narrowing. " _Then go_ play, _stupid."_

Abhaya grinned but then snapped it off, a frown wrinkling her face. "Do you think it's really alright to do that though? I don't want to cause trouble…"

" _I'm sure it's fine. Just don't tear down the mountain like a dipshit and Genkai will probably be alright with it."_

Abhaya wrinkled her brow further, guilt covering her eyes like a blanket of thick snow. Elias scoffed. " _Just go do it. If anything you will help the plants and creatures flourish by just being around them."_

A weak smile smoothed out the wrinkles and Abhaya gave a small nod. She then turned to the three girls who were watching the mage and her apprentice. "I will be back before sundown, could you keep an eye on her for me?" She said, pointing to the white dragon curled in the crook of her neck.

All three girls smiled and Yukina held out her hands to the baby dragon. "Of course… oh… you never did tell us what you were planning on naming her."

"Well… the name that I'm… contemplating is _Baidheil."_

 _ **(A/N: Pronounced Bye-yheel… carry on…)**_

Elias grinned. " _I think that is fitting for her."_

"What does it mean?" Keiko said, watching as Abhaya sat the dragon in Yukina's cupped hands.

The dragon wrapped her long tail around Yukina's wrist and nuzzled her thumb. "It means kind, affectionate or _friendly._ I kind of wanted to name her after her mother, who I called _friend."_

Botan grinned and sat up fast in her chair. "That's a wonderful name! It suits her so well!"

"You think so? Perhaps that is what I shall name her then."

Abhaya stretched her arms over her head and let out a groan as her vertebrae popped back into place. " _Now_ ," She started with a grin. "Time to go burn off some energy."

She turned to the three girls and Elias as she started to walk down the corridor leading out into the dining room. "See you guys later."

" _Abhaya. Be careful, alright?"_ Elias growled wearily.

Abhaya flashed a beaming smile at him. "I am the epitome of _careful."_

" _If that isn't the biggest load of crap I've heard my whole life then I don't know what is."_

Abhaya grinned and turned, flipping him off over her shoulder as she left. She heard a scoff as she came into the dining room. Hiei sat quietly eating at the kotatsu, ignoring her presence. Abhaya slumped her shoulders and glared at the demon, her eyes flickering down to her sword tucked into his belt loop. It drove her mad to see the one materialistic thing she loved on a demon who didn't even appreciate the work she had put into that sword. She then let out a loud sigh and straightened her back, slowly padding across the room to the door.

"Not going to fight me for it now?" Hiei said, not even glancing up at the mage.

Abhaya stiffened at the door, her hands balling into fists. " _Chan,_ it's not worth it right now."

She was whipped around and slammed against the doorframe before Abhaya could even comprehend that Hiei had moved. Hiei's eyes were hard as he met Abhaya's; his mouth turned up into an arrogant snarl. "Now why's _that_? Don't tell me you're _afraid_ you're going to _injure_ me."

His bandaged hand was wrapped around her throat, the other was balled into a fist at his side. Yet he was baffled when Abhaya merely sighed and gently touched his wrist with her own hand. "No. I just don't have control over my powers right now and it wouldn't be fair to either of us if I didn't re- _hone_ my magick before I try to take my sword from you," She said, her eyes steady and calm as they locked with his own.

' _She really is an almost spitting image of her mother,'_ Hiei thought suddenly as his eyes examined her face. If it weren't for her eyes and the scars that lined her face he would have thought that they were twins. Then there was her unruly hair that fell mid-thigh in curls and waves. His eyes traveled down her small frame, until the scars on her shoulder and upper left arm caught his attention. Hiei raised his right hand to the bite mark and remembered how Elias had nearly ripped off her arm with that bite. His eyes flickered back up to Abhaya's with a curious glare. He then watched as her brow twitched as his fingers slowly ran down to the claw marks under the bite. She glared at him, her lips curling into an animalistic snarl as she growled.

"You attempted to hide this memory from me, _why?"_ He growled, his eyes flickering down to her arm and back up to her violently purple eyes.

Abhaya let out a cruel chuckle, a grin spreading across her plump lips. Her voice was low as she spoke. " _Because it's none of your fucking business, demon."_

Hiei's grip around her neck tightened and Abhaya gritted her teeth together as he pulled her closer to him, their noses almost touching. " _You will not speak to me like that, wench."_

"I'll speak to you however I want. I don't care if you beat me, I don't care that right now you could crush my esophagus and kill me. I will not give you respect because you do not deserve it. I took you in when you were dying and all you have done is be the biggest _blaigeard_ I have ever met! If I had met you twelve years ago I would have slit you from chin to _navel_ and not thought twice about it!" Abhaya sucked in a breath and steadied herself; chest heaving as she met Hiei's furious eyes once more. "And I _curse_ my own _foolish_ heart for being so naïve about helping others. You will never care or be grateful about what Elias and I did for you and I don't _bloody care anymore._ After this is all over and we have caught the mage threatening us, you _will_ pay us back for our services. Whether it be with a favor or a gift of equal value, _I don't care."_

Abhaya grabbed Hiei's wrist, her glare never leaving his and applied a great amount of pressure. If he had been a lower class demon, the sheer force of her grip would have broken his wrist. Hiei growled, his eyes wild with rage. He opened his mouth to speak only for another voice to cut through the conversation. "Hiei, let her go," Kurama said smoothly, slowly coming towards the two the arguing pair.

They both shot a glare at the fox as he came to stand next to them. Kurama placed a cool hand around Abhaya's forearm, watching as she shuttered and let Hiei go. Hiei released his grip from around Abhaya's throat and smirked with satisfaction as bruises in the shape of his fingers started to appear across her tawny colored skin. Kurama looked down at the small woman, noticing the hatred that reflected in her eyes. "Abhaya, are you alright?"

Her purple eyes flickered up to Kurama's and then back to Hiei's triumphant crimson ones. "I'm _fine."_

She ripped her forearm from Kurama's grip and stalked off towards the woods, her bare feet burning her foot prints into the grass. Kurama turned to Hiei, who glared up at him and averted his gaze. "Why are you so violent with her Hiei? You threaten the others but never act upon them, so why her?"

Hiei growled, his mouth turning up into a disgusted snarl. "Why do _you_ care?"

"If we are to work with her than we must get along," Kurama merely stated, he then pressed on. "What do you think of her?"

Hiei folded his arms over his chest and met Kurama's emerald eyes with a heated glare. "She's a _fool._ She gave up her power to be like the rest of the stupid humans. _To fit in._ She's so afraid of hurting the hound that she shuts him out when she starts to care too much. She could be a great warrior, just as she was _twelve years ago_ but she's too guilt stricken to move _forward._ She is the worst kind of human, even worse than _Kuwabara._ "

"How so?"

Hiei growled. _"She's a martyr."_

"And you want to push her into being who she once was?"

"If it is necessary to get rid of the mage after us all."

Kurama's gaze narrowed. "And you think it is."

"Mind your own business, nosy _fox._ "

* * *

The forest swirled around Abhaya in swirls of green and pink. She had forgotten how the earth had really felt, how it swelled underneath her feet and how the wind rippled in her long dark hair. Abhaya stopped as she found a clearing that lead to the highest part of the mountain. Boulders twenty times her size had fallen and made a small cave across the clearing. Abhaya slowly padded across the grass, feeling the grass she touched it with her feet grow and tickle her knees.

Plants flourished and grew as she passed them, she had no control over her powers at that moment and for once she didn't care. As soon as her feet touched the stone, clear quartz crystals grew up from the stone around her feet and glimmered in the mid afternoon sun. "That's new," Abhaya said with a puzzled smile.

She instantly wondered what she could do with the other elements. A grin spread across Abhaya's lips and she began to experiment.

* * *

"So what kind of magic does Abhaya-san use?" Keiko said, watching Elias help Yukina cook.

Elias turned to look at Keiko and Botan who were snacking on rice crackers and tea on the island. He sat down the knife he was using to chop green onions for miso soup and sighed. "She's an elemental mage so she can use any element around her. Her specialty however is in crafting items. Her work is beautiful and powerful, just look at her sword for instance."

Keiko smiled and nodded. "I would like to see her use magic. It sounds so interesting! Where is her sword?"

Botan spoke up, a rice cracker dangling from her lips. "I think Hiei has it right now."

"Master Genkai requested that Mr. Hiei keep it with him while Lord Koenma was here," Yukina said over her shoulder.

"Is that because they don't get along?" Keiko said, worry filling her deep brown eyes.

Elias gave a curt nod but then sighed once more. "They don't just not get along. They _loathe_ one another."

"Why? Lord Koenma is a good person," Keiko said.

Elias's shoulders drooped and he closed his eyes. "Koenma tried to take Abhaya's father's sword from her. She treasures that bloody thing; even mounted it above the shrine in our room. He accused her of not being able to protect it and tried to take it by force. He couldn't get past her barrier though. I don't think anyone could."

Baidheil slept soundly in Botan's lap and she found herself stroking the dragon's belly gingerly. "Why would Lord Koenma want his sword though?" She said, her brow furrowing together.

"That sword is Tacharan; the changeling sword."

Botan's eye brows shot up and her jaw dropped. "So he really did finish all _five_ of the elemental swords? Even the changeling sword? I can't believe it."

"Changeling sword?" Keiko inquired.

"The changeling sword is supposed to give the power of the gods to the bearer. It is said that it can even bring people back from the dead," Botan said, her eyes wide with fear.

Elias scoffed. "That is hogwash, absolute bloody _hogwash._ Abhaya told me that it was dangerous for humans _or_ demons to even attempt to bring someone back from the dead. She said that it doesn't bring back the soul that was gone but merely a _new_ soul. You don't know what the hell you're getting if you try to bring someone back from the dead but most likely it will be dark."

"So what does the sword do then?" Yukina said, turning to look Elias in the eye.

"Abhaya once told me that it could change into whatever form the user wanted it to be and that was all she told me. To be honest, I don't think she ever wanted to figure out what it does; she just protects it."

* * *

Abhaya made her way down the mountain, the sky slowly turning yellow as the sun passed over the flourishing trees. A bright smile stretched over her lips and she found herself engrossed in the energy that she could feel around her. Energy surged through her bare feet with every step she took. It swirled around her from the trees and air; making her dizzy with ecstasy. The wind blew her hair around her face gently as she crossed the tree line into the fortress known as Genkai's home. She grinned as she felt Elias's warm energy and stretched her arms over her head. With slumped shoulders she slowly lumbered across the lawn, grass still rising with each step she planted upon it.

"Abhaya," A voice grumbled making Abhaya halt.

Her eyes slowly rose up to meet Genkai's who was standing on the wood floors to a temple room. Abhaya offered a warm smile and gave a small bow. "Good evening, Master Genkai."

Genkai scoffed. "You have had quite the mood change. Reminds me of how your father reacted whenever he turned into an animal."

"So you witnessed Hiei and me arguing?"

"I did, now follow me."

Genkai started to walk on the engawa, the shoji screen doors still open from earlier. Abhaya hopped onto the wood engawa and followed the master who was just a little shorter than she was. "Tell me. Were you trying to make everything around you grow like that?"

Abhaya blushed and shoved her hands into her pockets. "That was me _suppressing_ my energy… so no. I wasn't trying to do that."

Genkai let out a throaty laugh. "What do you plan to do about it?"

"Intense training and trying to burn the access energy out of my system."

Genkai nodded but kept walking, her hands clutching her forearms behind her back. "So, where are we going?" Abhaya said after a long pause.

"When your father stayed with me, where did he work?" Genkai said, smirking at Abhaya over her shoulder.

Abhaya's brow scrunched as she thought, her mind sifted through Genkai's memories of her father. That was when they stopped on the forge that he had built on the edge of her temple. Her eyes grew wide as it donned on her. "The forge he built."

Genkai nodded with a call ounce of pride welling into her eyes. "The gift they left you is there. You may use the forge during your stay as well."

Abhaya nodded, sadness thudding in her chest and making her legs feel heavy. She could see it then, tucked away behind the temple yet it looked so different from any part of the temple. The forge was made with a dark wood and was built like a one room cottage. A large stone chimney jutted out the top on the right side and there were two windows facing out unto the lawn. A rounded door sat in between the two windows and as Abhaya got closer to the door she noticed the carvings in the doorway. Oak leaves were artistically carved into the doorframe and above the doorway sat the archer with the ring of holly at his feet. A full moon and sun was carved into the door as well as protection runes. Abhaya's fingers gently grazed over the carvings only to fall upon the doorknob. She slowly turned it, feeling fear quiver inside her like a taunt bow string.

The forge was small and darkness as well as dust clung to everything in it. Abhaya reluctantly took a step into the room noticing a work bench with a stool underneath it. The forge was to the right of her, facing south. East was the bench and above it sat a row of books and scrolls. Abhaya's eyes looked about the room, taking in every detail of it. Her eyes then landed on a large chest in front of the forge. "That is the gift," Genkai said behind her.

"Have you opened it?" Abhaya murmured, her eyes still entranced by the black chest.

"No. I have no use for it."

Abhaya closed her eyes and nodded, sitting down beside the chest. Her hands gently whipped the dust from the top and then she noticed the enchanted lock on it. She let out a chuckled filled with melancholy and smirked. She cupped the seal in her hands and concentrated. The lock instantly trembled and glowed a golden light into her hands. Her father's energy wrapped around her and Abhaya let out a small choke as tears threatened to spill over her burning cheeks. Abhaya then sang.

" _Ladies spin your circle bright, weave your web of dark and light, Earth, Air, Fire and Water bind us as one…"_

Abhaya kept singing, her energy swirling around her and mixing with her fathers. A snap stopped her chanting and the lock fell heavy into her hands. Genkai scoffed from the doorway. "You can even defuse his seals; you're quite talented kid. I'll give you that."

"I suppose so…"

Abhaya slowly opened the chest, her eyes wide as she lifted a piece of parchment from the chest. Abhaya couldn't see any further than the letter because a plum colored cloth was laid upon the objects.

On the letter ' _Patach de sian'_ was written in her father's handwriting. Genkai leaned over Abhaya's shoulder with a raised eyebrow. "Child of the elements; god he was horrible with terms of endearment."

Abhaya grinned, tears welling in her eyes. " _Seadh."_

Her fingers trembled as she worked the letter open, she paused before she started reading however. With a deep breath she read her father's crisp and precise handwriting.

' _Abhaya,_

 _I know that by the time you read this you will have grown into a woman. Your mother had a premonition five nights ago, giving us insight in our futures as well as yours. I cannot tell you everything however, I wish to say one thing. We do not blame you for what happened. Regardless of who did it; we were meant to die that night. It was a fixed point in time and no one could have stopped it. We know about your son Elias as well. Him and Baidheil are such good creatures as well as the others around you. Look to them for help and trust them; they will not let you down, Abhaya. Beware the other mages however, there will be some who can help you and others who are hell bent on hurting you. Trust none of them and trust Genkai and the others. I know you do not care for Koenma but he means well. Cut him some slack sometimes. When your energy starts to peak there will be changes in your body. It will start to crave a mate and I can already tell what you are going to say but don't be closed off to the idea completely. He will come when you least expect it. Your mother was so happy to see that you have utilized her healing ways. I am proud because you can use even my most advanced spells and incantations and that you took on both our crafts. I wish you the best in life, my child. Your mother and I love you very much.'_

Abhaya reread the last sentence twenty more times, tears sliding down her face and muddling her vision until the colors around her swirled into a kaleidoscope of black and white. They fell upon the letter with heavy patters. She sat the letter back down into the chest and pressed her palms to her eyes, whipping away the tears that were now flowing freely. Abhaya hadn't realized that Genkai had left her until she turned around. Not a soul was around and she was forever grateful as she looked around the room. Her eyes travelled back down to the chest and she sighed. "I really should look inside…" Abhaya said aloud.

She knelt back down on the wood floors, crossing her legs over one another and lifted the purple sheet.

* * *

 _ **Hello, hello, hello! Sorry I ended it there but this is over twenty pages and I have anatomy homework (Shoot me now). If you liked this chapter, tell me about it. If it sucked, tell me about it. I wanna know what you guys thought. There shall be more interactions between all of the characters with Abhaya in the next chapter, including some possible fight scenes. XD Anyways, have a wonderful evening and please review/ follow or favorite. ~ELA**_


	13. Toradh de Grain (Product of Hate)

_**Song Choice: Unsaid~ Anoushka Shankar feat. Norah Jones**_

* * *

Chapter Twelve: Toradh de Grain (Product of Hate)

' _I can't open it. I don't deserve it,'_ Abhaya thought, putting down the cloth.

Abhaya's calloused fingers traced patterns into the purple fabric inhibiting her from seeing what was buried in the chest. Part of her was overwhelmed with curiosity and the other part was overwhelmed with fear. She didn't want to be forgiven; she didn't deserve it and having her deceased parents leave a chest filled with objects that would help her future baffled her. She rested her chin on the lip of chest, staring down at the soft purple fabric. Abhaya was so engrossed with the chest that she didn't even realize that she was being watched.

Hiei stood glowering at the mage in the doorway. He watched her as she brooded over the chest, her fingers gingerly skimming over the fabric of the cloth obscuring both their views. Her hair trailed down her back and onto the floor into a pool of dark ringlets, her skin glowed in the setting sunlight. Finally, Hiei couldn't take it any longer. "Are you going to look underneath, _stupid woman?"_

He watched as Abhaya's movements became rigid and she ceased her petting of the fabric. She stopped breathing, and slowly turned to meet Hiei's eyes over her shoulder. Her eyes had turned back into the normal sky blue and yet they were weary and puffy as they met Hiei's.

Hiei could instantly tell that she had been crying, yet he merely rose an eyebrow as Abhaya glared at him. "When is it any of _your_ business?"

Hiei scoffed, amusement swimming in his crimson orbs. He folded his arms over his chest and leaned against the doorframe. Suddenly Abhaya sighed. "Ya know, if you keep standing in the damn doorway like that you're going to get possessed."

Hiei growled, his frown deepening and his eyes narrowing into slits. "What the hell does _that_ mean?"

"Doors are gateways to different worlds. It is easier for someone to possess you if you stand in a doorway for that exact reason. The same rule applies to windows as well. You like to hang around in both; I just figured I would warn you since all of our heads are on the line at the moment."

"Hn. Nonesense."

Abhaya scoffed. _"Yes._ Because it is such a good idea to _not_ heed an _experts_ warning on the matter. Jeez and here I thought you were one of the smarter ones. Obviously _not_ since you are too fucking _arrogant_ to even~"

A cool blade was pressed against Abhaya's throat. She yawned and wearily looked up at Hiei who glared down at her viciously. "I dare you to finish that _sentence_."

Heat radiated off of Hiei like an open flame, smothering Abhaya. She shuddered, her eyes growing wide as she remembered her dreams from earlier. Blood pumped into her cheeks and she averted her gaze from the fire demon. "Would you stop that?" She whispered, rubbing her arms nervously.

Hiei's brow knit together as he watched the mage's demeanor change. ' _She's uncomfortable. Why is she showing such weakness right now?'_

" _Stop what?"_ Hiei snapped, his eyes narrowing with irritation.

He didn't like how unpredictable she could be; how her emotions changed at a moment's notice. "The _heat."_

Hiei growled. _"Why?"_

Abhaya closed her eyes, her brow twisting together. "It…" Abhaya couldn't bring herself to say it.

"What mage? Tell me."

Abhaya sighed, her shoulders slouched. She took a deep breath in, Hiei's blade still pressed firmly against her neck. "Last night I dreamt," She said, her eyes opening and staring down at her folded hands.

"You haven't dreamt since your parent's death," Hiei stated, his eyes cutting less through the dimming light.

Abhaya gave a curt nod, her hand slowly going up to touch the sharpened blade held to her throat. She gingerly ran her thumb over it, her eyes slowly going up the sword to his bandaged hand wrapped around the hilt. Abhaya took a deep breath as she met Hiei's eyes, her hair casting over the right side of her face. "I know… that's what worries me."

Hiei's eye brow twitched as Abhaya examined him. Her eyes roamed over his body and for once she noticed that he was about three inches taller than she was if she was standing. He wore a white bandana covering his Jagan and a blue cut off shirt with the same black pants; black boots covering the bottoms. Her eyes noticed the scabbard and her sword on hanging from his belt loop. Hiei's voice cut off her wandering gaze.

"Show me."

Abhaya's brow scrunched and she tilted her head to the side. "Huh?"

Hiei's gaze darkened and then he grinned. "What? Don't tell me you were too busy inspecting me."

Abhaya rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Don't be so egotistic. I just noticed that you are covering your _jagan_ demon."

" _And?_ What _of_ it?"

Abhaya stood, closing the top of the chest and slowly pushing Hiei's sword away from her with the palm of her hand. "Nothing. I just noticed. Now what were you saying? What do you want me to show you?"

"You're really going to make me repeat myself?"

Abhaya sat on the stool by the work bench and crossed her arms over her chest. "I asked, did I not?"

Hiei growled, and slammed his sword into the wooden floor, so that was stuck in between the boards. Abhaya cringed and noted to never make him a sword. He stalked over to her, his hands balled into fists. "Are you that _daft?_ Your _dreams, woman."_

Abhaya pouted sourly, her eyes glaring into Hiei's. He was close enough to touch as she spoke. An idea then dawned on her and she grinned. "I tell ya what. You wanna see my dreams then I want my sword back."

Hiei glowered at the woman, his jaw set into a hard line and his eyes blazing with irritation. " _Hn._ Too bad I don't care enough to see them. Besides I can just take _them."_

"And if I make it worth your while?"

Hiei smirked, folding his arms over his chest. "And how, pray tell, would you do that?"

"I'll show you some of my most advanced spells and techniques."

"Hn. That almost piques my interest, but not _quite."_

Abhaya sighed and leaned against the work bench, her eyes growing weary. "Then what _would_."

Mockery glimmered in Hiei's eyes. "Three conditions," He said, watching as Abhaya's shoulders slumped and she glared at him.

"And they would be?"

"I want to see those dreams you had, the techniques you speak of…"

"The third condition?"

"I want full access to your mind at all times."

Abhaya let out a feral growl, her eyes turning dark with rage. Her voice was low when she spoke, her words dowsed with venom. " _Fine. I concede you fecking leech."_

Abhaya let down her mental wall and instantly felt Hiei's mind descend upon hers. She gritted her teeth and groaned. _'Go ahead, show me,'_ Hiei growled in the back of her head.

She closed her eyes, relaxing her mind into his and recalled the two dreams that she remembered.

Hiei hated the first dream, it reminded him too much of his home. Yet it did amuse him to think that anyone would want her for a mate. She was too incompetent and far too filled with self-loathing to ever make a good mate. However when he saw the second dream he suddenly realized that there could be clues to who was targeting them.

"A snake? Do you know another mage who can turn into one?" Hiei said, replaying the dream in his head.

Abhaya cracked one eye and shook her head. "I've only met a few mages in my life. Jahaira being one of them. However, there were no other shifters left after my father died."

"Wrong. You can change your shape."

Abhaya scoffed. "I can change into my spirit animal; nothing else. That hardly counts as a shifter."

"It's close enough, mage. Could your sister change her shape?"

Abhaya shook her head. "Not that I can recall. She was always too busy working on spells and things for healing."

"You said she could control people. How?"

"It has to do with her gift. Rather than the elements around her, she is connected with the elements in beings. We call them Animist's in a loose term. I can do something similar because I can tune into the elements in others. Hers goes deeper than mine can. I can control the body, not the soul and mind."

"And you don't think that she could be the one targeting us?"

Abhaya sighed. "I highly doubt it but we probably shouldn't eliminate her entirely. Though she wouldn't use the sigil. She wouldn't have to. Then again, she was targeted as well."

Hiei gave a curt nod, his mouth sculpted forever in his trade mark frown. "The labyrinth at your family's home. Why is it there?"

"It's a form of mediation and can be used for rituals and spells as well. You walk through it in order to find a way to the center which generates energy."

Abhaya ran a hand through her hair and sighed, returning her gaze to the chest. "I suppose I really should look inside…" She said, her brow twisting.

Hiei rose an eyebrow. "What's holding you back?"

Abhaya's eyes fell closed and she gave a lopsided pout, her nose scrunching. "I don't deserve what is in there. I know they… forgave me, but regardless… it doesn't feel right."

Hiei gave a snort. "Then don't open it. Just make up your mind and stop wasting everyone else's time, woman."

Hiei pulled his sword from the floorboards and put it into his scabbard. "My sword Hiei," Abhaya said as he came to the door.

Hiei looked over his shoulder at the defeated woman sitting on the stool. "You haven't shown me your techniques."

Abhaya threw her head back and groaned. "I've given you my word though. I may be human but I do have _honor_ and when I make a promise I never go back on it. Now I give you my word as a mage, _chan._ I give you my word as a living creature that I will not break our deal. _Now,_ my sword _Hiei."_

"What does it mean to you?"

Abhaya stood and leaned against the bench. Hiei turned around in the doorway, an eye brow raised. "It makes me feel like I can protect Elias better. After I sealed my powers it was the only thing that made me feel like a whole person and that I was still capable of protecting him. That is why I'm attached to it."

Hiei smirked. "Then show me."

Abhaya glared, her arms folded over her chest. She stood up straight and sighed. "Come on," She said walking past Hiei.

Hiei watched as Abhaya padded across the lawn, grass around her growing just by her touch. He scoffed and followed her. ' _Are you trying to make the grass grow?'_

 _'Hell no. I don't have control. I told you that.'_

Abhaya threw a glare over her shoulder and descended into the forest. "Hn. You neglected your gifts for too long, mage. Now you could easily hurt the hound without even trying."

Abhaya stopped, her shoulders hunching. "I am aware of that. Why do you think I haven't been around anyone all day?"

She continued on, feeling Hiei rifle through her mind as they walked. Silence swallowed the two, the only sound that could be heard where their soft footsteps and the crickets singing in the soft night air. Abhaya took a deep breath in, a smile tugging at her lips.

Her body rippled with the energy around her and she smiled up at the darkening sky. The first of the stars were starting to look down upon them and with each step Abhaya took, she could feel the earth around her for miles. Yet as she relaxed into the night air, a growl ripped through the air behind her, stopped her dead in her tracks.

Abhaya turned to look at Hiei, bewilderment flooding into her eyes. He was not looking at her however but off in the distance. "What's wrong?" She asked, staring off to where his attention was.

"Someone's here."

Abhaya let her awareness drift through the earth, feeling around for an energy that was not familiar. Roughly ten miles away from them, a demonic energy was making its way through the forest. Abhaya let out a cruel scoff, her mouth morphing; half snarl, half smile. "A demon," She stated, feeling Hiei's eyes flicker to her.

"Indeed. How did you know that though?"

"I can feel energies through my bond with the elements."

Hiei scoffed, a smirk threatening to overcome his lips. "You might be useful yet, mage."

He walked past her and proceeded on toward the demon. "Are you coming? Or are you just going to stand there like an idiot?" He growled when she didn't follow.

Abhaya grinned, excitement blazing in her eyes. "I didn't think you wanted my help, Hiei."

Hiei glowered, feeling the demon come even closer. "Don't mistake it. _I don't._ I'm simply curious as to what you can do against something you _intend_ to _kill."_

A murderous chuckle rolled in Abhaya's chest and the shadows around them seemed to grow even darker. " _What gave you the impression that I wanted to kill it?"_

 _"Hn._ That expression, _mage._ Don't go overboard. _"_

"Don't worry, I only _kill_ if I'm _provoked_."

Yet she could not wipe the blood hungry grin from her face. Her body screamed at her, itching at her to kill, and she was instantly reminded as to why she had bound her powers in the first place. She followed Hiei, both running so fast that the trees blurred into lines of green and brown. A frown had replaced her grin and the adrenaline that had been pumped into her veins froze. She kept up with him easily, knowing that he was testing her. Yet she didn't care as they caught sight of the demon.

Hiei stopped two hundred yards from the demon and peered over his shoulder at Abhaya who wore a stoic mask over her face. She glanced up at him with a cocked eye brow. ' _How do you wanna do this?'_ She sent to him, watching as his eyes glimmered with mockery.

 _'You wanted to show me what you are capable of, now do it.'_

 _'Wow this whole "I'm superior to you" bullshit is really a team builder, ya know? I mean, I'm just so impressed with your professionalism! You're such inspiration,'_ She thought with a fake hundred watt smile. She then shut it off and glared at him, her lips puckering sourly. ' _Pompous asshole.'_

Hiei chuckled at her last comment. _'Aren't you the spitfire?'_

 _'Isn't that_ your _role, Mr. Fire Demon?'_

 _'Just get out there.'_

Abhaya offered her hand to the demon, watching as he lifted his eyebrow questioningly. _'Sword, Hiei. I'm gonna need it.'_

The grin that spread over Hiei's face, made Abhaya's blood curdle. Devious and arrogant, Hiei grinned at her, white teeth shining in the dim light. Abhaya took note of his fangs and how sharp they looked pointed at her. She glowered at him, her nose scrunching with fury as he leaned forward. _'What do you say?'_

Hiei watched at the mage shook before him, her face twisted into a snarl and her eyes turned a violent shade of purple. _'Good. She's angry, now she might unload on the demon,'_ He thought, his grin deepening.

He was enjoying toying with the woman, as her temper often got the best of her. She snapped her jaw at him, a small growl rolling in her chest. He noticed how her fists were clenched so hard that they were nearly white. ' _Now,'_ She demanded.

 _'No. What do you say?'_

Recognition flickered in Abhaya's eyes and she looked away from him with a growl. ' _Please.'_

Hiei smirked and pressed her even further. _'Aloud and look me in the eyes, woman.'_

Abhaya's eyes grew wide and she sighed. She squared off her shoulders, trying to regain a sense of calm. She looked him in the eyes, her tongue jutting out to lick the scar that ran over her lower lip. " _Please,"_ She growled, her eyes heavy with hate.

Hiei smirked triumphantly and untucked the sword from his belt, setting into her hand. _'You will give it back after,'_ He demanded after she started to move away from him.

Abhaya shot a glare over her shoulder, feeling fire burn inside her. She then continued toward the demon who had then sensed her. She tied the sword to her right side and watched as they stared her down. "The mage I presume," The demon said, his face hidden beneath a cloak.

A cruel smile twisted over Abhaya's plump lips. " _Well, well._ May I ask what gave it away?"

"Those pretty little eyes you have. Mages always have such interesting eyes. _I guess I'll just have to take them from you!"_

The demon lunged at her, the hood of the cloak falling back to show a man. Horns grew from his forehead, an Oni. Abhaya was instantly reminded of her first kill and she withdrew her sword. The demon's claws elongated and would have dug into Abhaya if she hadn't moved in a split second. Her sword was pressed to the demon's neck and he was kneeling before he could comprehend what had happened. " _State your business, demon,"_ She growled in his ear, watching as he shivered.

The demon then grinned, turning his head to look her in the eyes. Her blade pressed harder to his throat, blood beading over his tan skin. His breath was hot on her lips as he spoke. "You're quite the beauteous warrior aren't you?"

Anger swelled in Abhaya's chest and she growled. " _Shut. Up._ I will cut off your head if you don't _answer_ me."

He chuckled, amusement swimming in his eyes. "Oh you'll get your answers little mage. Now tell me, why so defensive? I'm simply stating the truth."

"Who sent you?" Abhaya countered.

"Mmmm, you smell nice too. Like the woods and _nag champa."_

Abhaya's eyes grew wide and she grabbed the demon by his hair lifting her blade away from his throat and shoving his face into the forest floor. "Who _the fuck_ sent you?!"

Abhaya was screaming now, her eyes wild with fury as she pressed the blade of her sword to the back of his neck. She was willing to torture him if she needed to. She straddled his lower back and pulled his head up from the ground. Abhaya then realized that she could not read him. Her brow furrowed and she growled with frustration. The demon chuckled, his eyes pining for hers. The demon purred and his mouth quirked up into a smirk. " _God._ You are magnificent; so strong, so supple, so beautiful, so _delicious._ I would _love_ to ravish every inch _you."_

Abhaya's brow furrowed at the demon's words and then fire overcame her. Heat rippled from every pore and fire erupted over her body. The demon screamed in pain, his scalp burning from her hand pressed against it. The smell of burning flesh and hair hit Abhaya's nose and she grinned. He writhed underneath her and she got off him, watching as his eyes found hers. She then sneered at him, fury still burning in her eyes. "You couldn't handle me."

The demon licked his lips, struggling to get off the ground. "Quite the temper you have… She said that you would react badly to my _complements."_

The demon's eyes roamed over Abhaya's body and she suddenly became aware that she was only wearing a sports bra and harem pants. He licked his lips and Abhaya shivered. Her eyes narrowed then at the demon. "She _who?"_

The demon grinned. "The White Snake."

Abhaya froze, her eyes wide as her dream flashed over her memories. Her thoughts were racing before she realized the demon was now on his feet and lunging after her once more.

Hiei stopped the demon, his sword slicing through the demon's arm before it could reach Abhaya. _'Gain your wits, mage,'_ He growled in the back of her head.

Hiei swiftly held his sullied katana to the demon's heaving chest _. "Take another step forward and I will run my sword through you,"_ He growled coldly, his eyes trained on the now angry demon who clutched his stump of an arm.

The demon's mouth turned up into a cruel smirk. "Hiei Jaganshi of Alric. How _cute,_ a demon protecting a _mage."_

Both Hiei and Abhaya let out a vicious snarl. The grass around Abhaya sizzled and burned as her anger grew. _'I really want to chop this fucker into pieces,'_ She thought, glaring at the demon from behind Hiei.

' _Hn. Is that all you can think about, woman?'_

Abhaya glowered at Hiei and then she got an idea. ' _Can you read his mind with your Jagan?'_

 _'I've already attempted that. There seems to be a block; you couldn't read him either.'_

 _'I might be able to get some information out of him… How weak is your stomach?'_

Hiei gritted his teeth together at the mage's last comment. ' _I'm a_ demon, _woman. I have seen things that would make even_ you _cry.'_

 _'Good, now step aside. I will take it from here.'_

The air around Hiei swelled with energy making him feel almost dizzy. He slowly looked over his shoulder at Abhaya who was now close enough to touch. Her eyes were an electric purple and they slowly collected light. Nothing grew as she walked past him and Hiei dropped his sword from the demon's chest; his eyes not leaving the mage's form. ' _I really hate using this…'_ She projected softly in his mind.

 _'Using what?'_

Suddenly the trees around them started to pull their roots from the ground and wrapped around the demon. _"Leave his chest uncovered,"_ Abhaya spoke.

Hiei's eyes widened slightly, noticing how unhuman her voice sounded. It was sounded like a gentle beeze ruffling the leaves and yet it had a harshness of a growl too. Her eyes did not meet his as she stood beside him. The roots wrapped around his legs and arm, securing him against the grass. Her face was void of emotion as she knelt beside him. " _Tell me all you know and you shall pass on to the next life,"_ She said, turning the demon's face to look her in the eye.

"You don't have the power to take my death from me mage," The demon spat.

Abhaya grinned, mockery pooling into the glow of her eyes. " _What a naive thing to say, do you know who my father was? Do you know what his other name was? The_ Curse _Piper."_

The demon's face paled and his eyes grew wide. "You~ You wouldn't!"

A mischievous chuckle rolled in Abhaya's chest. "Oh? _But I_ would. _Or have you forgotten that I am known for being cruel?"_

"But you _changed!"_

" _No. Not quite. I can only suppress who I really am."_

"I'm not telling you shit!"

 _"You have until three to start talking,"_ She said, her voice void of emotion.

 _"One,"_ She let go of the demon's face. " _Two,"_ She pressed her right thumb to her lips. " _Three,"_ She bit down on her thumb, blood welling against her teeth.

The demon started to writhe as she pressed her wounded thumb to his chest and started to draw a sigil onto his skin. " _Anima somno prohibitus mittam te. Non lucem, et non invenies. Ut supra, et infra."_

The blood on his skin boiled and oozed into his skin like acid. The demon screamed and writhed. Abhaya was still stoic as she spoke. " _Give the white snake my regards,"_ And with long snaps, the roots tore the demon slowly apart. Legs from pelvis, stub and arm from torso; the demon gave one last scream and gave into the darkness.

Hiei stood staring at the mage, who had not moved from where she sat next to the demon. After a few minutes, she took a deep breath in and stood. "You may have him," She said, and the roots pulled the pieces of the demon underground.

Hiei sheathed his sword and folded his arms over his chest, glaring at the woman. Her eyes were heavy and dead looking as she met Hiei's glare. His frown turned into a snarl as she then looked past him and started to walk by. His hand wrapped around her forearm and she froze. "What was _that_?" He snarled, his face inches from Abhaya's.

"I cursed him."

"How?"

"If I have one part of a person, I can hurt them. That is the rule with all hexes or curses."

Hiei's brow furrowed. "What did you do to him?"

Abhaya's stoic face furrowed and she looked away. _"_ He will never pass on to the Reikai. He will simply stay in human world floating around for eternity."

The air stood quiet as the words tumbled out of Abhaya's mouth. Hiei's mind was puzzled, a human who can do almost everything a demon can. Yet he was ripped from his thoughts when he felt a familiar energy. Hiei scoffed and rolled his eyes. "You can come out Kurama."

* * *

 _ **Alright, I know. I gave a whole chapter to Abhaya and Hiei, but I really wanted to get them to kinda work together a little. They did… Kinda. I hope you guys liked this chapter. Tell me what you thought. Thanks~ ELA**_


	14. Dubh is Geal (Black and White)

_Warning: Little bit of a sexual situation in this chapter… closer to the end._

* * *

 _ **Song choice: Crywolf- Stomach it ft. EDEN**_

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: Dubh is Geal (Black and White)

Abhaya's shoulders slumped as she met Kurama's piercing gaze. She couldn't think of what to say to him or Hiei. She was too ashamed that she had to stoop so low, yet she had a plan to extract information from the newly earth bound spirit. A deep sigh fell from beneath her lips and she straightened her back. "Before either of you condemn me or bind me… I would like to explain my motives. I can still gain information from him but it will take time."

This piqued both of the demon's curiosity. Kurama merely folded his arms over his chest and stopped short of Abhaya. "Go on," He said.

Abhaya instantly noticed the razor sharp edge to his voice. She gulped, her heart fluttering under her breast. "I sealed the demon's soul to this planet. He cannot leave, he cannot pass on to the Reikai. Though he is dead, Mages have the gift to see spirits. I can still speak to him and I can make charms so that anyone who wishes to see him can as well. I plan to bargain with him, information for his passing to the Reikai. I know he will be cocky at first and say that he doesn't need to pass on, however, after a short time it will start to drive him insane. Just like it does to other earth bound spirits."

Abhaya took a deep breath and closed her eyes. When she opened them again, she could see Kurama going over her plan in his head. His eyes then flickered to Hiei who was still behind Abhaya. She could feel Hiei's mind slip into hers, poking around and examining her thoughts.

Hiei let out a scoff and stalked past Abhaya. "She won't hurt allies. Quit over thinking her motives, Kurama. What she says is the truth."

Kurama smirked, his eyes softening as Hiei disappeared into the forest. Abhaya's brow furrowed and she met Kurama's gaze. "It seems you two have come to an understanding," He said, nodding to the way Hiei had left.

Abhaya scoffed. "An understanding isn't quite what I would call it. I respect him… in an odd way, but I have no idea what he thinks of me. I think I have an idea of what it is however."

Kurama quirked an eyebrow, his eyes calculating. "And what might that be?"

"I think he hates me, to be frank. However, I think he is also curious to an extent."

"Hate isn't the word I would have chosen."

Abhaya yawned and hunched her shoulders. "Then what would you call it?"

"Disappointment."

Abhaya rolled her eyes and started to walk back to the temple, Kurama stepping in sync with her movements easily. "You don't take kindly to flattery," Kurama then noted as they made their way up the mountain, his mind drifting back to earlier events.

"You saw quite a bit of that then."

"I did. Why don't you care for it?"

Abhaya snorted and gave a vituperative sneer. "Because all of it was _lies_. I'm not beautiful nor do I wish to be. _Besides,_ half the _shit_ he was _spewing_ was borderline _molester_."

A cringe raked through Abhaya's body and she hugged herself. Kurama chuckled and smirked. "Is that so? And if someone was being honest?"

Abhaya glanced up at him, her brow furrowing. She then shook her head and continued to look forward. "I would probably laugh in their face and tell them to get a life. Why so many questions?"

"I only wish to understand."

Abhaya gave a curt nod and shoved her hands in her pockets. "Ask away; I don't mind answering questions."

"Alright…" Kurama paused for a moment, weighing on what question to ask first. "Your scars, how did you acquire all of them?"

Abhaya smirked, chuckling at his word choice. "Well, the bite mark is from Elias. When I first met him he was very frightened of me and he tried to rip off my arm."

"You took him in despite him causing injuries?"

Abhaya smiled, her face nostalgic. "Indeed. He was injured himself and I took it upon myself to try and save him. However I realized after I saved him that I had forgotten how to heal others."

"So what did you do?"

Abhaya's smile dropped. "I took him to see my sister, begging for her to save him. She did and we spent a few months with her, only to move to England soon after. Didn't Hiei tell you guys any of this?"

Kurama smiled wryly and sighed. "No, he simply told us that we could trust you and that if we wanted to you anything about you to not bother him. Why England?"

"Hm. I figured he would have boasted about how pathetic I am. I chose England because it was close to my childhood home. Or at least that was the biggest factor."

"What were the other factors? If you don't mind me asking."

The night air ruffled Abhaya's long curls and Kurama watched as her eyes grew pained. She shoved her hands into her pockets and hunched her shoulders. "I don't mind… it's just a little… hard to speak about. I wanted to stay near Anoushka; to protect her."

Recognition shimmered into Kurama's eyes and he gave a curt nod. "What made you leave?"

Abhaya's brow furrowed, her eyes squinting ahead of them. "No one wanted us there, so we left for a more secluded area. The mountain was perfect because the people had tried to urbanize it but the spirits of the forest fought them. It was deemed 'cursed' after many accidents happened. Even after we moved up there, rarely any humans come up to see us."

"So you come down the mountain to help the people who live in the village instead of them coming to you."

Abhaya nodded, flashing a warm smile at Kurama and then looking forward once more. A cynical smirk spread over Kurama's lips, his emerald eyes narrowing slightly as he looked at the mage. "You know, it is almost as if you have two sides, Abhaya."

Abhaya rose an eyebrow, turning to look at Kurama as they walked. "How so?"

Kurama met her eyes, noticing how they had turned back to a bright sky blue. He studied her features, taking in her long dark lashes and the scar running down her bottom lip. "You have a part of you that is very giving and kind. But you have another side that has bitterness and cruelty twisted into it. You repress your darker side so much that it ends up hurting you. Tell me, what made you start killing in the first place?"

Abhaya's eyes widened and she stopped walking. Pressing her eyes closed, she took a deep breath in. Kurama watched her, noticing how her mouth curled into a small grimace. When she opened her eyes, Abhaya peered up at the stars. The sky was so dark that she could see them all shining brightly. When she spoke, her gaze was still to the stars and her voice was barely a whisper. "You'll think it's stupid. _I do."_

"Perhaps, but I would like some justification."

Abhaya smiled and sighed. "I never have gotten along with many people. Humans never accepted me because of how I looked. In Scotland, all of the other children had pale skin; even my sister had lily white skin. Then there was me. I looked nothing like any of them so they shunned me. Demons didn't accept me because I was human and I found myself being tormented by both breeds. The Demons would use violence while the humans used segregation and names to feed my frustration. One day I was roaming the forest like I had done for years. An Oni, one of my normal tormentors, decided to rough house me. The scars on my face are from him. Something in me just snapped. I tore him apart and then found myself addicted to the rush… I was a fool to think that it wouldn't come around full circle."

Kurama's brow twisted as everything fell into place. It was no wonder why she acted the way she did around Hiei and it was no wonder she was so awkward around the girls. She had been rejected too many times and she was afraid of it. Kurama placed a hand on her shoulder, watching as her eyes grew wide and she looked to him with confused eyes. "Thank you," He said, a genuine smile now covering his lips.

Abhaya sighed, wearily returning his smile. "We should probably get back," Her face grew annoyed at she then added, "Elias is probably going to throw a _fit._ "

A small chuckle rolled in Kurama's chest and he nodded. "Does he worry about you often?"

Abhaya rolled her eyes. "Yeah, he gets pretty frazzled when I do reckless stuff. Though I guess it's better than how I would handle it if he was injured."

Kurama nodded and walked beside her in silence for the duration of the hike.

* * *

Elias glared at the paper screens in the dining room of Genkai's temple. His chin sat on the kotatsu's surface as he let out a large huff that quickly turned into a growl. Baidheil copied him, her head on her claws and her tail wrapped around her small body. Both their heads shot up as the screen door opened; only to reveal Hiei, who glared at them. Elias groaned and slammed his forehead against the table with a hard thud. "Damn. It. Why isn't she _back?"_ Elias grumbled, not looking up as Baidheil scampered across the table.

The dragon leapt off the table and scampered across the floor to sit at Hiei's feet, her tail having a mini seizure. He folded his arms over his chest as he glowered down at the dragon, an eyebrow erect. Baidheil squeaked at Hiei, gesturing that she wanted him to pick her up. Hiei scoffed and shook his head, stepping over her. Baidheil quickly rubbed against his boot, catching him off guard. He froze, only for Elias to speak up. "Give her attention if you want her to leave you alone. Just pat her on the head or something," Elias said, lifting his head up to look at the shoji again.

"Hn."

Yet Hiei picked up the dragon, causing it to let out a happy chirp and rub itself again his palm. He then walked over to where Elias was sitting and placed the dragon on the table. "Don't let it do it again, _hound_."

Elias rolled his eyes as Hiei walked away. " _Wanker,"_ Elias growled under his breath.

He scratched Baidheil's head, watching as she leaned into his touch. ' _How can anyone be mean to her, she's too sweet; like Yukina is,'_ Elias thought sourly.

"You two are getting along well."

Elias jumped as Abhaya's voice came from behind him. He was overcome with joy but decided that he should be mad at her because she was _hours_ late. He growled over his shoulder and scowled at the mage. "Abhaya, I'm going to turn in for the night. Good night," Kurama said, bowing slightly to her.

Abhaya smiled warmly at the fox and have a polite bow back. "Sleep well."

She closed the paper door behind her and beamed at Elias and Baidheil. "You're _late,"_ Elias grumbled after Abhaya sat across from him.

"Indeed."

" _Indeed?_ That's _all_ you have to _say?!"_

Abhaya flinched at Elias's rising voice, her brow furrowed. "Why are you angry? I am late all the time."

"I don't _care._ You're being targeted, _don't you understand that?"_

Abhaya's brow crumpled at Elias's words. She sighed and stood up from where she sat. He flinched as she wrapped her arms around him and nuzzled her nose in his hair. " _Tha mi duilich,"_ She murmured, smiling and kissing his curly black hair.

Elias let out a defeated sigh. "I forgive you. Just don't be reckless."

"You _wound me_ Elias! _I'm_ the most responsible person on this planet!"

Elias puckered his lips and rolled his eyes. " _Bloody horse feathers._ If you are responsible than I am Helena of Troy."

" _Geez,_ don't have to be such a _cock_ about it. I was _joking."_

"Mh _mmm… sure you were."_

Abhaya stuck her tongue out at him and stood up. "You need to go to bed soon, kiddo."

Elias nodded. "I know. I just wanted to make sure that you were here before I went to bed."

Abhaya nodded, smiling with approval. She offered a hand to him and grinned as he grabbed her hand. She hoisted him up and hugged him. "Good night Elias," She said, resting her chin on the top of his head.

"Good night Abhaya. I love you."

Abhaya froze, but then smiled. "I love you too."

Ushering Elias off to bed, Abhaya couldn't help but tear up a little. That had been the first time Elias had told her that he loved her first. _'I'm so lucky to have met him,'_ She thought as she left him and started to walk toward her own room. _'Too bad I'm not worthy of someone like him.'_

Baidheil followed swiftly behind her as Abhaya opened the screen to her room. She sat down next to her medicine bag and sighed, watching as the dragon tilted its head up at her. "I don't know what I did to deserve you two," Abhaya said looking down at the dragon.

Baidheil nuzzled her pant leg and gave a small chirp. All of the sudden a sharp knock came from behind the shoji. "Yes?" Abhaya said, quirking an eyebrow.

"We thought you might be back by now," Botan said, opening the door with a large grin.

Keiko and Yukina smiled behind her. Abhaya nodded, smirking at the three girls. "Yep, what is it that you guys want?"

Yukina brushed past Botan and looked down at Abhaya. "We were wondering since you haven't taken a bath yet if you wanted to take one now? We have an onsen style bath and we would like to take one with you."

Abhaya tilted her head to the side. " _Onsen?_ Eh… I don't follow."

The three girls stared at one another. "You mean you've never been?" Botan said.

Abhaya scrunched her brow and shook her head. "It's different where I come from… what is it?"

"It's a public bath. You wash off before you get into the water," Keiko said, but then quickly added. "But if it makes you uncomfortable than you don't have to."

Biting her lip, Abhaya looked away in thought. Yet it seemed that Baidheil had already made her decision for her. The dragon bit down on Abhaya's pants and tugged toward the girls. Abhaya sighed and looked up at the three girls. "Alright. Just let me get some clothes…"

Abhaya rifled through her clothes and dug out a long sleeved black shirt and shorts. She picked up Baidheil as she walked behind the three girls, clutching her clothes to her chest. Keiko fell into step with Abhaya and smiled down to her. "You don't need to be shy, Abhaya-san. No one thinks badly of you here."

Abhaya nodded, giving a small smile. "Thank you," she murmured softly.

* * *

The onsen was divided into two sides. To the left was a side for the men and to the right was one for women; a curtain covered each door. Yukina brushed through the curtain first; the other women following behind her. It opened into a small room with stone flooring and nooks to put clothes into. There were also towels and little totes with bath products in them. Each nook had a name on it; showing which belonged to who. Abhaya's eyes ran over all of the names; a small content smile lining her face. Her smile dropped however, when she noticed two names. Abhaya ran a finger over the first name, tears welling in her eyes. " _Chameli…"_ She murmured, tracing the Hindi letters.

Dust lined her mother's nook and Abhaya found herself smiling despite how hopeless she felt. She shook her head and looked to the one next to her mother's; her own name written in Sanskrit above the nook. Towels and washcloths were in her nook as well as a pack of hairbands. "Those will be yours when you stay here, Abhaya-san. Master Genkai carved a name for your nook and she requested that I put some towels out for you. She also would like you to go shopping with us in the morning," Yukina said, starting to undo the obi of her kimono.

Abhaya sighed and turned to look at the changing women; her eyes not moving from their faces. "I'm not very good company though…"

Botan giggled. "I think I speak for everyone here when I say that you are wonderful company. We just need to get you out of your shell," Botan grinned and winked at Abhaya.

Keiko and Yukina nodded in agreement. "Please come? It will be fun; I promise," Keiko added.

Abhaya gaze flickered from face to face; trying to detect any fear from the three girls. She finally sighed, not finding anything but eagerness. "Alright. I will come," Abhaya said, her shoulders hunching with defeat.

Botan squealed and lunged for Abhaya wrapping her in a bear hug. The reaper's breasts were shoved into Abhaya's face; causing the mage to turn beat red. "Thank you, thank you, thank you Abhaya! You won't regret it! Shizuru said she would meet us in the city too!"

Abhaya groaned, gently pressing a hand to Botan's shoulder. "That's fine and dandy, Botan… but could you _please_ get your _boobs_ out of my _face?"_

Botan jumped back, letting Abhaya out of her vice like grip. "Oops, sorry!"

Abhaya let out a small snort and smiled. "Don't apologize; you were just showing your excitement."

With that Abhaya started to unbutton her harem pants; the girls taking notice that she didn't wear underwear. She folded the pants up and took off her sports bra; placing it behind her towels and underneath her clean clothes. That was when she felt three pairs of eyes on her back. "Hideous aren't they?" Abhaya said.

Her voice had a bitter edge to it that made all of them flinch. "We didn't mean to offend you…" Keiko said, her eyes swelling with pity.

Abhaya shook her head, turning to them. "You didn't offend me. They are ugly. I'm simply stating that."

Yukina's eyes were warm as she spoke, a gentle smile on her face. "I don't think they are ugly, Abhaya-san."

Abhaya's brow mashed and she nodded. She had no words for her. Abhaya copied the girls, pressing a long hand towel to her chest and letting it hang down to tickle the front of her thighs. She followed the girls into the bath portion, a washcloth in her hand and Baidheil following behind her. There was six shower heads placed in front of one large mirror where the girls chatted and washed themselves off. Keiko sat next to Abhaya and watched as she picked up Baidheil and sat her in her lap. "Abhaya-san, you can use my shampoo and stuff if you would like. We can get you some tomorrow."

Abhaya nodded and took the bar of soap from Keiko. "Thank you," She said, smiling genuinely.

Keiko grinned and started to wash her hair. Abhaya washed the little dragon in her lap, making sure that she got the dragon's soft mane and claws. She then rinsed her off with hot water and took a bucket and filled it shallowly with hot water; placing the dragon in it to soak. Baidheil chirped happily and swam around in the bucket; causing the four girls to giggle.

Abhaya hummed absentmindedly as she started to work shampoo through her long dark tendrils. "Your hair is really long, Abhaya-san," Botan said, leaning past Keiko to look at Abhaya.

"Yeah. It's been a few years since I've last cut it… it's just a huge pain."

"Why's that?" Keiko said.

"Because I have to burn what I cut and it's just annoying."

"Why would you burn it?" Botan inquired.

"If a mage gets a hold on a fragment of a person, like hair or finger clippings, than we can curse that person. It's just a precaution that I was always taught to do."

"Are curses hard to do?"

Abhaya glowered at herself in the mirror. "That depends on the curse… I hate doing them though."

Abhaya rinsed the water off her skin and stared at herself in the mirror. Sky blue eyes were heavily lidded as the girl in the mirror glowered back. Her long dark hair was slick against her skull and her terra cotta skin glistened with water. To the other side of the room sat two pools of water, steam rising from one. Abhaya went to the hot pool, an arm wrapped around the bucket that Baidheil was in and the other clutched her towel to her body. She sunk down into the hot water and relaxed against the stone ledge in the water. Keiko sat beside her with a smile. Yukina went to the cold pool behind them and Botan sat on the other side of Abhaya. "Yukina? Will you be alright alone?" Abhaya asked as she placed Baidheil into the bath with them.

Yukina smiled and nodded. "I can't take very hot water so I will stay in here."

Abhaya nodded and watched the dragon who sat in her lap, pawing the water. She had never realized how much she liked bathes until that moment. The hot water comforted her, sinking into her skin and bones and filling her with a safe feeling. The same feeling she had when she dreamt of the man in the snow storm. Abhaya recalled the feeling of his hands on her skin; how warm he had been against her cold flesh. They had been almost feverish that it was maddening.

Silence overcame the girls as they soaked in the bath; every one of them enveloped in their own thoughts.

* * *

Hiei lounged high in a pine tree; the night breeze pricking at his skin. A waning moon was high in the sky and the stars watched over him as he breathed in the comforting smell of trees. The temple was quiet except for Kuwabara's obnoxious snoring that rattled his quarters. Hiei rolled his eyes, scowling at the temple grounds. He let his eyes wander over the windows, only to notice as a window slowly slid open and Abhaya poked her head out. He watched as she took a deep breath; her eyes fluttered closed as her chest rose under her black long sleeved shirt.

She smiled to herself and fiddled with the pipe in her hands, her forefinger packing down the herbs in the bowl of the pipe. Hiei's eyes took in the look of the pipe; noticing how it was hand carved to look like the roots of a tree curling around a ball. She snapped her fingers and fire erupted over her fingers; softly illuminating her face. The fire danced before she pressed it into her pipe and took a deep drag. Her dragon hopped up on the window sill and watched Abhaya as she smoked.

Hiei noticed that her hair was wet and it hung around her as a dark curtain. She stood and stretched; arms over her head. Yet Hiei stopped thinking as he caught a glimpse of her legs. Thick and strong; they curved sensually under her round hips. The continuation of the long scars on her back stopped high on her thighs; her shorts barely covering them and her assets. Abhaya slumped her shoulders and looked down at her dragon wearily. "You wanna go to bed, Baidheil?" She said.

The dragon gave a small squeak and hopped down from the window sill, yet Abhaya made no move to close the window. She simply laid down on her futon and curled the comforter around her body, her nose nuzzling into the sheets with a smile.

Hiei took a deep breath, anger swelling in his chest. ' _She's an idiot! A fool! What kind of person leaves their window open when they are dressed…'_ Hiei couldn't finish his thought as his mind went back to her legs. Her baggy pants had hid the fact that she was indeed a woman and the idea baffled Hiei. He had seen her as a _child_ but after seeing her evident curves; it was obvious that she was anything but. Hiei scoffed, deciding that he should find another place to lounge for the night. ' _She still is a child, a weak_ _ **stupid**_ _child.'_

* * *

Abhaya clutched Baidheil loosely against her chest, a small hand curled around the dragon's body as she let darkness take her.

 _An electric jolt slowly ricocheted up Abhaya's body as the feverish hands wrapped around her waist. She was clothed this time and very warm in the arms of the stranger. She could feel herself relax against him once more as his hand reached down to take hers and lift it to his lips. More electricity ran through her; numbing her mind and making her start to pant. The man chuckled from behind her; his hot lips on her ear as he spoke. "Bit hasty aren't you?" He teased, his chest pressed firmly against her back._

 _Abhaya took a deep breath, her cheeks enflamed as he played with the bottom of her harem pants. His breath started to grow heavy in her ear as he ran a hand over the top of her thigh and the dip of her waist. "Maybe we should take this off…" He purred, his fingers swiftly pressing the buttons out of their clasps._

 _Abhaya let out a small hiss, her chest heaving as his fingers dipped below the undone buttons. She stopped him, shaking her head. "I can't…"_

 _The man took a deep breath. "Why?"_

 _Her shoulder's hunched as she spoke. "I don't deserve t~"_

" _You_ _ **do**_ _Abhaya. Stop blaming yourself. You didn't kill~"_

 _The man's voice distorted and faded; as did his touch. Cold swallowed Abhaya, sinking into her bones and leaving them heavy like lead. She looked through the darkness only to find that she was somewhere new entirely. Swamp lands bubbled around her; skeleton trees looming high overhead. She looked around her, noticing how the ground was littered with bones of demons. Abhaya started to walk, only to notice that the deeper she went through the swamp the more threatened she felt. She froze as her bare feet seeped into something slimy and hot. Abhaya slowly looked down only to find that blood was rolling down from high ground and slowly coating her feet. She treaded up the hill, following the trail of freshly spilled blood._

 _Snakes slithered away from her as she made it up the hill. Bodies laid in heaps around her, eyes void of life as they stared at her. She recognized each pair of eyes; Yukina, Kuwabara, Yusuke, Genkai, Keiko, Kurama, Botan, Hiei. Her eyes met each of theirs; yet she cried out as she saw the body in the middle. Elias's normally bright yellow eyes were glazed over, his mouth hung limp, his body caked with crusty and gooey blood._ _ **"You did this to them,"**_ _A voice came from behind her._

 _Anoushka's eyes were hard as Abhaya turned around to face her. Abhaya shook her head, tears lining her eyes. "No. I would never!"_

 _Anoushka scoffed. "Look at your hands,_ _ **Uraind**_ _."_

 _Abhaya slowly looked down, her eyes wide with fear. Blood was thickly coated on her hands and splattered up her forearms. Anoushka smirked cruelly. "You deserve a worse fate than just death. Wither and_ _ **suffer, Uraind."**_

* * *

Abhaya awoke with a jolt, tears sticky against her skin and sweat coating every inch of her. Her breath was heavy in her chest as she panted; her dream still replaying in her mind. Arms wrapped around her and she gasped, as someone buried their face into her back. A sob caught in her throat and she turned her head to see Elias was the one hugging her. " _Let me go,"_ She murmured, pushing him away from her and clutching her knees to her chest.

Abhaya pressed her face against her knees, her body trembling. Two hands came from behind her and steadied her shoulders. " _Calm down,"_ Hiei growled in her ear.

Abhaya looked up to see Elias sitting on the floor across from her and Yusuke as well as Kuwabara leaning in the door frame. Kurama came up from behind them, his eyes worried. Abhaya's breath was heavy in her chest and she pressed a hand to her lips, tears blurring her vision once more. " _It was just a dream…"_ She said, shaking.

Yusuke's tired face turned sour. Kuwabara sighed in relief.

"We thought you were being murdered the way you were screaming," Yusuke said, annoyed.

Abhaya's face twisted. "I screamed?"

Hiei grunted behind her, his hands still warm on her shoulders. "You never dream," Elias said, his eyes worried.

Abhaya nodded, her brow furrowed deeply. She closed her eyes but quickly opened them when Genkai pushed pasted boys. "Jesus! What the hell is your problem, Old Hag!?" Yusuke said, when she pushed him out of the way.

"What the hell is going on?" She growled, glaring at Abhaya.

Abhaya hunched her shoulders and hugged herself. "Abhaya had a nightmare," Kurama said.

Genkai gave a nod and sat across from Abhaya. "About what?"

Abhaya took a deep breath trying to steady herself. Hiei let her go and slowly padded across the room so that he was sitting against the wall, facing her. She shook as she spoke. "I had a dream that I was in this swamp and there were demon bones all around me. I went up this hill and everyone here was lying dead… Anoushka told me I did it and I looked at my hands and they were covered with blood…"

Another tear slipped down her cheek and she wrapped her arms around herself. She could not look up as another hand was placed on her shoulder. "Hiei, could you sense anyone else tampering with her dreams?" Genkai said, her voice cold and gravely.

Abhaya instantly felt Hiei's mind examine hers and she let him, her body numb. He scoffed after a moment. "There is trace amounts of an energy but not enough to be able to target it."

Abhaya's eyes grew wide and met Hiei's eyes. _'Than it wasn't a premonition,'_ She thought, relief filling her.

Amusement filled Hiei's eyes. ' _You don't have trust in yourself. No wonder you couldn't even beat that demon yesterday without using a curse,'_ He chastised in the back of her head.

Abahya rolled her eyes. ' _Whatever.'_

Hiei scoffed and stood, pushing past Kuwabara and leaving the room. "I want one of you to go with the girls today," Genkai said suddenly, turning to the three boys in the doorway.

Yusuke and Kuwabara both paled; each knowing how Botan was when she shopped. "Nope. I'm _not_ going; no offense Abhaya," Yusuke declared.

Elias was packing Abhaya's pipe as she nodded to Yusuke. "None taken."

Kuwabara sighed. "I guess I'll take one for the team then. Sorry Urameshi is such a jerk, Abhaya-san."

"It's really ok Kuwabara. I understand."

Elias gave Abhaya her pipe and she smiled at him, ruffling his hair slightly. "Thank you," She said, lifting the pipe to her lips and taking a large puff.

"Abhaya, have you looked in the chest yet?" Genkai said.

Abhaya shook her head, smoke swirling around her. Genkai scoffed and stood. "Open it. There will be things in there that could help you and that _was_ an order, _not_ a request."

"I think I am going to sleep a little longer, Good night Abhaya," Kurama said.

"Good night and I'm sorry for waking you."

Kurama smiled politely and walked toward his room. Yusuke and Kuwabara came into the room and sat down next to Elias. Yusuke reached into his pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. He put one in between his lips and patted himself down for a lighter. Coming up empty, he eyed Abhaya and pointed to the cigarette. "Ya mind?"

Abhaya scoffed and snapped her fingers, sparks erupting into flames. She lit his cigarette and he took a drag. "Thanks."

"No prob."

They all sat in silence for a while, until Yusuke finally broke the silence. "So what can you do with smoke?"

Abhaya rose her eye brow. "What do you mean? Like tricks or spells?"

Yusuke grinned. "Both."

"I can do a bunch of stuff… what do you wanna see?"

"Anything. Go ham, kiddo."

Abhaya glared at him as he chuckled. She hated being called a kid. Taking a big drag of her pipe, she let out a heavy smoke ring and made the surrounding smoke feed into the ring. The smoke created the shape of a jellyfish, purple energy writhing inside of it. "Woah! That's cool! How do you do that?" Kuwabara said.

"I feed my energy into it and manipulate it that way. This is just a smoke puppet. I can bind someone with smoke and also suffocate them with it too."

They both paled and she giggled. "I wouldn't use that on any of you. I don't go back on my promises. Isn't that right Elias?"

Elias nodded wearily. "You wanna go back to bed?" Abhaya said.

Elias nodded once more. "Then go on. You need your sleep."

Elias stood and wrapped his arms around his master, planting a kiss on her head. "Good night, Abhaya."

"Good night Elias. Sleep well."

She smiled as he left and settled against the window sill. Baidheil was sleeping on her pillow and she turned to the two boys. "What time is it?"

Kuwabara looked down at his watch. "Seven to five. Why?"

"I was just thinking that I should start my morning routine."

"Ugh. Elias is right, you're crazy. It's too early to be thinking about training," Yusuke said, throwing his head back.

"Some people take their training seriously, Urameshi. Unlike you," Kuwabara said.

Yusuke snorted. "Yeah, at least I don't freak out every time I see Keiko. You stop training just to talk to Yukina, dufus."

Abhaya giggled, listening to the two's banter. "Seriously though. I need to start my day."

Abhaya ushered the two out of her room and closed the shoji. She then threw on her blue pair of harem pants and a black sports bra and pulled her hair up into a high pony tail. She hopped out of the window and started her warm up.

* * *

 _ **Good evening readers! Sorry that this is a little later in the evening and if there is typos, I'm sorry about that as well. It's been a crazy week and this is a hella long chapter. I hope you enjoyed it and I would love it if you guys would comment or favorite/follow. Thanks again! ~ELA**_


	15. Toinn nuin Sigan (Twist the Knife)

_**Song Choice: Anoushka Shankar~ Land of Gold ft. Alev Lenz**_

* * *

Chapter Fourteen: Toinn nuin Sigan (Twist the Knife)

The morning was still painted with the looming veil of night as Hiei resumed his morning routine. Irritation welled in his chest as he ran through simple exercises; his mind not concentrating on what he was doing. Images of Abhaya's fear filled eyes and tear stained cheeks replayed through Hiei's mind. He thought of how she shook and pushed Elias away, yet when he steadied her, she had relaxed into him. His brow furrowed as he thought of how cold her skin felt against his. ' _Shouldn't she be warm? She's alive isn't she? A human should~'_ His train of thought was cut off as he heard the padding of feet hitting hard against pavement.

Hiei jumped up onto a branch and ripped off his bandana; jagan opening. As he scanned through the trees he froze as his eye locked on Abhaya's sweaty form sprinting down the steps of Genkai's temple. Her long dark tendrils were pulled back into a high pony tail and bounced around her with every step she went down. Baggy cerulean blue pants whipped around her thighs with the force of air and Hiei couldn't help but notice that she wore nothing but a sports bra for a shirt. A euphoric grin was plastered on her face, her eyes wild as she blurred down the steps.

A snort rippled through the air. ' _The mage is more like an animal than a human,'_ He thought, a smirk tugged at his lips. He sat down on the branch and leaned back against the bark. Folding his arms over his chest, he silently watched Abhaya go through her morning warm up.

Abhaya had been up and down Genkai's stairs nine times and now that she was going down her tenth time fatigue settled into her bones. _'Why the hell did I decide to do this?'_ She thought, hating herself at that moment.

She pushed herself into a harder pace; teeth grinding against each other as she made it to the end of the mountain. Abhaya then shot back up the stairs, mentally kicking herself for working this hard today. _'I must be a fecking masochist with the hell I put myself through,'_ She glowered.

The sun had started to inch up the horizon, painting the sky in lavenders and bright oranges. The budding trees were black against the watercolor sky and Abhaya found herself in a trance as she booked it up the stairs. Abhaya could feel the earth pulse underneath her toes; the mere touch of the earth sending a ripple of energy ricochet through her bones. It was a delicious feeling and Abhaya couldn't help but let it take her. The last quarter of her sprint she pushed herself to run as fast as she could manage. Her breath came out in heavy pants and as she saw the gates of Genkai's temple she nearly cried out with delirium.

The soft grass of Genkai's lawn squished in between her toes and Abhaya grinned, flopping down onto the ground with a huff. Her chest heaved as she flipped over, her face casted to the sky. A cool breeze rippled over her skin and she shivered; feeling a pair of mocking eyes on her. She sourly puckered, her nose scrunching. " _Stop that, Tine Beag,"_ She growled, her voice heavy with weariness.

"Hn. Stop _what?_ "

"That stupid ' _I'm better than you and I'm gonna silently judge you'_ face that you always _fecking_ wear. I don't care that I'm covered in sweat and smell like a bloody hog just shit moldy onions~"

 _"What a disgusting thought."_

Abhaya turned her head and eyed the demon, a glower enveloping her face. "I don't need you to twist the knife anymore, _glogach deamhan."_

Hiei growled, the corner of his lip twisting to show his bared teeth. "Do you recall what happened the last time you called me that or must I _remind you?"_

Abhaya scoffed, turning her head back up to the sky. "Stop being so bloody _touchy. Iosa Criost;_ you can't even take a fecking _joke."_

Silence settled over the two; the only sound was the rustling of the trees and Abhaya's labored breathing. "Why did you run that much?"

Abhaya's breath hitched in her chest, she then relaxed and took a deep breath. "What do you mean?"

Hiei scoffed, stalking closer to the mage. "You pushed yourself to run that much. What purpose did it serve? Or do you just enjoy making yourself look pathetic?"

"Stamina, _ass hole._ My body is built for speed not distance. I'm trying to push my body to the point that I can run long distances at my highest speed."

"How is it built for speed? Are humans really that pathetic that they can only be one or the other?"

Abhaya stood, her legs screaming at her. She grabbed the baggy fabric of her harem pants and tightened it around her thigh. Hiei stiffened as he watched her. Abhaya met his glare, her face stoic as she spoke. "Do you see how thick my thighs are? The type of muscle I have is called fast twitch. I have bulkier muscles and I am better with speed rather that distance. Slow twitch people are better with distance. For instance Kuwabara I would assume is a slow twitch because he has a more lanky build."

Abhaya let the fabric on her legs go and stood up straight. She then popped her back and started to stretch her arms. She then sat back down on the grass and started to stretch her legs. She let out a small moan and grinned as the ache in her legs relaxed a little. Hiei watched the mage with curiosity as she spread her legs and pressed her sternum low against the grass. "Don't you have something better to do than pester me?" Abhaya said, her face pressed against the grass as she looked at him.

Hiei sat down against the tree and closed his eyes. "Hn."

A growl rolled in Abhaya's chest and she rolled her eyes at the demon. " _Nice talk."_

Abhaya stood and folded her arms behind her back, closing her eyes and letting energy ripple up her body. Her fingers dug roughly into her terra cotta skin as she then let her body fall forward. The wind whipped around her and pushed her back up on her toes as she nearly face planted into the ground. She then repeated the process, her brow furrowing in concentration. _'Now what are you doing?'_ Hiei grumbled in the back of her head.

 _'This exercise is for control. My father taught me to do this when I first started to develop my gift,'_ she projected, letting her mind concentrate on her task. All of the sudden a hand wrapped around her shoulder and she was stopped. With a quick snap, Abhaya's eyes were wide open and gazing openly at Hiei's. Her brow furrowed with confusion as she spoke. "Why did you stop me?"

Hiei scoffed. "That isn't going to help you with control, _woman._ Sit down," He commanded, his eyes narrowing.

Abhaya rolled her eyes. "Since when do _you_ care? I'll do as I please, _demon."_

Before she could move away from him, her feet were kicked out from underneath her and she was lying on her belly; Hiei straddling her back. A furious growl rippled through Abhaya's breast, only causing Hiei to smirk. " _Get. Off,"_ she snarled, her lips twisting back to show teeth.

Hiei bent down, his breath hot against her ear as he spoke. _"Make me."_

Abhaya writhed beneath him, trying to get enough ground to push him off her. Yet Hiei's chuckling was what finally pushed her off the edge. She twisted underneath him and pushed herself hard off the ground; managing to flip him onto his back and straddle his chest. Abhaya pressed her crystal dagger to his throat, her eyes wild with rage. Her chest heaved as Hiei met her now orchid purple eyes. Yet he couldn't help but notice how unhuman she looked.

Hiei took note how her skin was still cold against his, but he was more aware of her legs wrapped around his sides and the hand on his bicep. Her hand was soft yet the pads of her fingers and palms were rough with callouses. The dragon writhed underneath his bandages, begging to be let loose and the idea puzzled him. He watched as Abhaya's snarl turned slowly into a sneer. " _What?_ Does your dragon wish to tear me apart, _Hiei?"_

Hiei's eyes grew wide, his jaw rigid. _"You can sense it?"_

Abhaya removed the dagger from his throat and stood. "Of course. It's kinda hard not to."

"Hn. You're not as stupid as you look."

Abhaya shot him a hot glare but ignored him as he swiftly stood. Her eyes narrowed at the sight of her sword tucked in his belt once more. Part of her was glad he had thought to pick it up and take it back; yet she was still irritated that it was in his custody.

Abhaya stifled her anger and gazed up at the swelling sun as it made its way up the horizon. The sky was painted with hues of red and orange; the trees crowned with leaves and spring flowers. With a small pucker to her lips, Abhaya shook her head. "Red in the morning, sailors take warning… Looks like a storm later tonight."

Hiei rose an eyebrow, his glare examining the rough curls of Abhaya's thick hair. "How can you tell?"

Abhaya sniffed the air. "You can smell it in the air and the sky is red. It means a storm."

"Hn. Nonesense."

"Believe me or _don't._ I just give the warnings. I don't care if you understand them."

A pregnant pause came over the two; Hiei still studying the mage. The wind ran softly through the trees and Hiei watched as Abhaya closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. A smirk lined her lips and he could feel her relax as he stalked closer to her. Having watched her for a week he noticed two things. One; there were only two times that she was completely relaxed, and two; those times were every day occurrences. Abhaya was only relaxed when she was around Elias or around nature. She surrounded herself with both because they were what kept her sane and alive. Hiei's train of thought was interrupted as Abhaya brooded out loud. "Pine and cinders… A hint of cold air too. Kinda like a warm fire on a cold winter day…"

Hiei growled, his eyes narrowing with aggravation. "What are you _babbling_ about, _woman?"_

Abhaya shook her head and sighed. "Nothing. Pay no mind."

Hiei's frown deepened and glared at the mage. He watched her as she slowly made her way across the lawn and sat underneath a black locus tree. She folded her leg over the other and straightened her back, her hands resting on her knees. Abhaya closed her eyes and touched her thumbs with her pointer fingers; her other fingers relaxed.

He watched as she completely ignored him and started to meditate. With an irritated growl, he stalked off; finding a tree where he could nap in.

* * *

Abhaya sat in silence, matching her breathing with the wind. She then imagined a red light glowing at the base of her spine. Forcing the light to spin, she felt a sense of security start to enfold over her. Abhaya worked with the sacral chakra next, imagining a brilliant orange light start to illuminate the waist band of her pants. Yet it was not a pretty light that she saw, but a muddled orange that she could not get to spin.

Abhaya bit her lip, her eyes still closed and furrowed her brow. Irritation swelled in her chest and she forced herself harder to make the light brighter. It only became darker. "Chakra work?"

Abhaya's eyes snapped open at the sound of a gravelly voice. Genkai stood before her, hands folded behind her back and an unimpressed stare meeting Abhaya's bewildered. Abhaya sighed, her shoulders drooping. " _Yeah…"_

Genkai scoffed, smirking slightly. "What one are you having a hard time with?"

"Sacral right now. I haven't been able to go further."

"Must be blocked, are you addicted to anything?"

Abhaya shook her head. "Besides smoking not really and normally if you are addicted to something it's overworked not blocked."

Genkai nodded with approval. "So you do remember some of your mother's teachings then. Are you rejecting your sexuality and emotions?"

Abhaya froze, deep crimson bubbling over her skin. She stuttered, watching as Genkai's expression twisted with amusement. "I'm _not_ talking about _this,"_ Abhaya hissed, teeth grinding together.

"If you don't want my help than at least take Hiei's. Regardless of your hatred for him, you should learn to work with him."

Abhaya burst out into a fit of laughter. " _Hiei?_ Wanting to help _me?_ That is the biggest load of rubbish I have _ever_ heard. He just wants to pummel me into a bloody _pulp."_

"That is mostly correct. He wants a challenge; he seems to deem you worthy if you become stronger."

Abhaya stood, shaking her head. "We have better things to be thinking about than having a bloody _pissing_ contest, Genkai. Perhaps he needs to get his priorities straight."

Genkai chuckled. "You sound like your father with that mouth of yours. You could learn some _femininity_ from the girls. _Hell_ you could learn from Kurama too in that case."

Abhaya bit her lip, trying to stifle the laughter that started to barrel out of her chest. She doubled over, her arms wrapping around her waist and her shoulders shaking uncontrollably. When Abhaya finally subsided she grinned, her eyes bright with amusement. "I _knew_ I liked you," She said, meeting Genkai's stern eyes.

Genkai scoffed. "Good because I've decided that I want to help train you."

Abhaya's brow furrowed and she tilted her head to the side. "Come again?"

"Don't play stupid, Abhaya. Just open the damn trunk for today. Tomorrow you will come find me when the sun comes up after you have ran down the stairs ten times again. Then you will train with me. After I am done you will work with Yusuke and Kuwabara on building strength, then Kurama with tactics and strategies, and then Hiei~"

Genkai was cut off by Abhaya's groan; she carried on glaring at the mage. "And _Hiei_ to sharpen your fighting skills and speed."

"And if I refuse?"

"How do you feel about being handcuffed to a stink spirit for a month?"

Abhaya paled and squirmed at Genkai's threat. " _Fine."_

Genkai grinned. "Good. Now go open that _damn_ chest and get cleaned up."

With a pout, Abhaya stalked off towards her father's forge.

* * *

"Elias? Would you like some tea? Coffee?" Yukina said, smiling down at the small boy.

Elias smiled wearily back. "Coffee sounds nice, don't tell Abhaya though. She would _freak."_

Yukina tilted her head to the side, puzzled at his remark. "Why would she be upset?"

"Abhaya says that coffee is bad for you. She says that I can have it when I'm not growing."

"Oh, I see. Well than it will be our little secret."

Elias sat at in island in the kitchen, Baidheil curled in his lap. He honestly liked Yukina's presence, finding her and the other girl's fun to speak with. Yukina sat a cup of coffee in front of him, watching as the child smiled warmly at her. "Thank you, Yukina-san."

"You're welcome, Elias-kun."

The smell of the coffee made Elias drool and he took a sip as Yusuke lumbered into the kitchen, Keiko trailing behind him. Yusuke took a seat next to Elias and ruffled his hair. "G' morning kiddo!" Yusuke said, grinning down at Elias who swatted his hand away.

"Good morning, did you have to touch my bloody hair? Keiko, how did you sleep?"

Keiko beamed at Elias. "I slept well, thank you! Have you seen Abhaya-san yet?"

"Not for a few hours, she's probably doing her morning routine."

A gleam flickered through Yusuke's eyes. "Oh yeah? What does she do?"

Yukina set a coffee mug in front of Yusuke along with sugar and milk. The coffee was white by the time he was done with it. Elias stared as Yusuke chugged half of it and grinned. "It depends…normally she sprints down our mountain a few times at her highest speed. Then she works with energy control, then a short meditation followed by yoga, then she wakes me up with music and pestering and we spar. But she didn't wake me up today…"

"What's yoga?" Yusuke garbled, now sipping his coffee like a normal person.

"I can't really explain it but Abhaya is really good at it. It's half the reason why she is so flexible."

Yusuke sent a devilish grin to Keiko, wrapping his arms around her waist and burying his head in her shoulder. " _Mmm…_ Maybe she should teach you that yoga stuff…"

A loud smack echoed through the room, causing Yukina and Elias to flinch. " _Perv,"_ Keiko snipped, her eyes furious.

A small chuckle came from behind them and everyone turned to see Abhaya lounging in the doorframe. She wore a pair of dark wash jeans and a black tank top, her hair tied back into a thick bun. Her feet were still bare and she wore a content smile. Elias instantly noticed that she wore a long necklace, an Amethyst crystal hanging below her breasts. There was a sigil carved into the top of the crystal, causing Elias to be curious. "That is a protection sigil on that Amethyst, isn't it?" He said, excitement illuminating his face.

Abhaya grinned. "Indeed. What kind though?"

Elias's brow furrowed as he thought, yet it came to him quick as he saw the circle and swirls connecting in the middle. "A nightmare warding sigil!"

Abhaya nodded with approval. "Very good, Elias."

Yusuke sipped his coffee and looked at Abhaya. "So that's so you don't wake up screaming again?"

"I'm hoping it works. It was in my chest that my parents left for me…"

"Wow, so they knew that you would have these nightmares?" Keiko said, her brow furrowing with worry.

Abhaya shrugged. "I guess so."

"Abhaya-san? Would you like something to drink with breakfast?"

"Ummm… well do you happen to have any lemons and hot water?"

Yusuke cringed. "That sounds disgusting."

Keiko shot him a hot glare and he flinched. Abhaya merely shook her head, entertained by the couple's spats. "It's got a sweet taste to me and it helps to cleanse auras."

"We do have some lemon, I'll boil water for you Abhaya-san."

Abhaya shook her head. "It's alright, just fill a mug with water. I'll take it from there."

Yukina nodded, and sat a mug of water in front of Abhaya. She then started to slice a lemon. Abhaya picked up the mug, watching Elias's eyes narrow. "Ugh. Don't be a bloody _show off,_ Abhaya."

Abhaya grinned, pushing her energy into the mug and watching it start to boil. Steam rose from the mug and Abhaya watched as Yusuke grinned. "I have to be a little, I'm a mage. We are all show offs."

Elias rolled his eyes. "How do you do that?" Keiko asked, bemused with Abhaya's small display of her powers.

"I just focused fire magick into the mug, causing it to boil," Abhaya said, smiling at the girl.

Keiko wore burgundy high wasted jeans and a loose t-shirt that hung of her shoulder. Her hair was pulled back into a half down, half up hair style and she wore a shimmery light brown eye shadow topped off with mascara. Yukina was dressed for the day as well, wearing a long chiffon skirt that flowed to her knees and a light weight, white scoop neck top. She sat a small plate of lemon in front of Abhaya and smiled warmly to her. "Thank you," Abhaya said, putting a few slices in her water and mixing the water around with magick.

"You're welcome, Abhaya-san."

Abhaya sipped at her hot lemon water, heat seeping into her bones. "So what else was in the chest?" Elias said, drinking his coffee quickly so Abhaya wouldn't notice.

Abhaya huffed, setting down her mug, her mind going back to how she had wept over the chest as soon as she looked at her mother's sitar that sat on top. "Well…there was this necklace, grimoires, my mother's scrolls, my father's tartan, sari's that my mother made for me, spools of thunderbird feathers that had been spun into thread, family albums, _my mother's sitar~"_

" _What!?_ But that is what you're known for playing! I wanna hear, please? I've never heard you play before! Please!" Elias pleaded, his arms wrapping around Abhaya's waist.

Abhaya stood, wide eyed down at her apprentice. She then sighed, a headache starting to dully throb in the back of her head. "Later, Elias…"

"NO! NOW! I've waited too long and you always said that you couldn't show me because you couldn't find a sitar. I wanna see _now_ damn it!"

Abhaya glowered as Elias kept repeating his pleas. His whining had caught the attention of Kurama and Kuwabara who stood in the doorway of the kitchen, watching the child throw a tantrum. _'Show him. He's irritating me woman,'_ Hiei growled in the back of her head.

' _So that is why I have a fecking headache,'_ she thought sourly. ' _Could you please get out of my mind?'_

' _Hn. Then play for him.'_

A growl ripped through Abhaya's breast and she rolled her eyes. " _Fine. One_ bloody _song. Just stop being a fecking,_ Pollock, _Elias."_

Elias nodded furiously and Abhaya wearily brushed past Kurama and Kuwabara who moved out of the way for her. "Thank you," she murmured to them as she passed.

"Eh, no problem," Kuwabara grumbled.

* * *

Abhaya shook her head, making her way to her room where she had put the sitar before going to get something to drink. As she opened the sliding door, the sitar was propped up against the corner and she glowered at it. The sitar was made from mahogany and abalone shells. The tabli of the sitar was carved with lotus flowers and hari champa flowers. The neck of the sitar glittered with the abalone shells. Abhaya ran a hand over the strings, her mind recalling how her mother had played the instrument for her when she was a child. She then picked it up and carefully made her way down to the dining room where she could sit and tune it.

Abhaya froze however as she met Hiei's eyes. He sat cross legged against the wall of the dining room, sipping a mug of coffee. Abhaya sat down and started to fiddle with the tuning knobs. "Don't tell me you actually want to hear me play as well," She growled, tuning the sitar.

Hiei scoffed. "I'm here for food, nothing more."

Abhaya rolled her eyes, watching as everyone from the kitchen started to come into the dining room. Botan came in with Genkai behind Abhaya. " _Heh,_ so you actually listened to me? You might actually be present to teach, unlike the slacker over there."

" _Can it hag!_ I haven't had _nearly_ enough coffee to deal with your bullshit this early in the morning," Yusuke snarled, flipping her off and sitting down at the Kotatsu.

Keiko rolled her eyes and sat down next to Abhaya and Elias on the opposite side of the table. Everyone gathered around the table, except for Hiei, and watched as Abhaya tuned the sitar. "So is it supposed to sound that weird?" Yusuke said, causing Abhaya to chuckle.

Kurama nodded, finding amusement in the fact that the sitar was nearly twice Abhaya's size. When the sitar became in tune enough to play, Abhaya sat cross legged and sighed. "This is called Lasya," She said, placing her hands in her first position.

Everyone sat stunned as she closed her eyes and started to play. Her hands moved quickly up and down the neck of the sitar, her head bobbing with the music. Relaxation filled her and she found herself in a trance as she played for the first time in years. Abhaya had forgotten how much she loved the feel of a sitar in her hands; she had forgotten how at ease it had made her feel.

Hiei sat awestruck as the strangest of sounds rippled from the sitar. The sound should have been annoying and ugly, yet he found that it wasn't unbearable. He watched as Abhaya's hands danced around, plucking the strings of the sitar and bending the strings in others. A smile had crept onto her face as she had played and Hiei had found that he couldn't look away from her as she played. Never had he seen her so at peace, not even when she was with nature. Her energy was still, like a glassy lake on a breezeless day. Yet when she struck the last cord and let it ring though out the air, no one dared speak.

Abhaya slowly opened her eyes, piercing blue meeting crimson. Hiei's widened slightly as Abhaya stared at him, warmth shining through her eyes. He could not look away. She spoke so softly that barely anyone noticed, tearing her eyes away from Hiei's. "Alright. I played, now I'm going to put her away."

There was a pregnant pause, yet Kurama was the one who broke the silence. "She?"

Abhaya stood, giving a curt nod. "My mother's sitar is said to be female. Her name is Amrita which means Nectar or spiritual holy water in sanskirt."

Kurama held out his hands. "May I?"

Abhaya hesitated, her brow furrowing. She gingerly set the sitar into Kurama's hands, watching him as he looked over the carvings. Kurama chuckled, his gaze meeting Abhaya's. "She is beautiful," He said, setting the sitar back into Abhaya's hands.

"Indeed. She was a gift from my father, he left her as an offering for my mother."

Puzzlement grew over the faces of the others, yet Abhaya already fled the room. She had said far too much.

* * *

 _ **Good morning guys. I know I'm a few hours late but I have been super busy all weekend and I'm ready to just sleep lol. So I'm leaving it here for today. However, shit starts to get really interesting in the next chapter. The shopping trip is the next chapter and well… I won't spoil it for you guys. I wanna thank everyone who favorited/ followed this week as well as everyone who commented. You guys are amazing and it honestly made me tear up with what you guys said. Thank you! Have a great day! ~ELA**_


	16. Aodann Ann an Nuin Domhladas

_**Song Choice: Meg Myers~ I Really Want You to Hate Me**_

* * *

Chapter 15: Aodann ann an nuin Domhladas (Face in the Crowd)

* * *

It was kindergarten all over again and Abhaya found herself reverted back to her child self among the masses of people around her. A frown was sown permanently on her face, sunglasses shading her eyes. She knew that they were a violent shade of purple as her frown deepened even more. People stared at the group, their eyes stopping on Abhaya's small form. Abhaya shoved her balled white fists into the pockets of her bomber jacket and pouted irritably, her cheeks puffing out as she glowered ahead.

The two Kuwabara's looked at one another, both feeling the animosity that loomed in the air. "Hey… you ok shorty?" Kuwabara said, looking down at the woman who only came up to his mid-thighs.

He flinched slightly as the small woman snapped her eyes up to his, her eyes glowing an electric purple that swirled with a burgundy. Abhaya closed her eyes, breathing in deeply through her nose and letting it out into an exhausted sigh. "Listen. You'll know why I'm irritated," She growled, folding her arms over her chest and glaring forward once more.

Shizuru stood next to Botan, barely listening to what the reaper was saying. Her mind was too focused on the woman who stood next to her brother. Her energy crackled around her and it gave off an almost spiteful emotion, yet Shizuru had felt something inside of her. Something kind and gentle, despite the woman's unnerving expressions. Shizuru watched the woman as she rifled through the small satchel on her side.

Abhaya pulled out a long, fat cigar; the rounded tip already cut off. She put it in between her lips and snapped her fingers, lighting the end on fire. " _Abhaya,_ don't do that! We're in public!" Kuwabara hissed.

Abhaya scoffed, sour mood aching into her bones. She grinned at Kuwabara, the cigar caught in between her teeth. Her eyes glowed behind her sunglasses. "Stop worrying. We are _fine."_

"What if someone saw you? You _are_ being hunted!"  
Abhaya shrugged. "All will be _fine,_ so calm _down."_

Kuwabara sighed, looking ahead to stare at Yukina. He smiled warmly as she spoke with Keiko and Botan. A giggle came from next to him, causing him to stare down at the mage. Kuwabara watched as Abhaya smiled and shook her head. "Just be up front with her. She thinks you're joking when you tell her you love her. Make it clear that you aren't being funny," She said, folding her arms over her chest.

"I thought I was making it clear…"

"To a human, yes. But demons show admiration in other ways and her kind isn't used to any form of emotion. Remember that."

Silence came over the two and Kuwabara couldn't help but notice that Abhaya had a smile on her face. "Have you ever been in love?" Kuwabara said.

Abhaya's eyes widened, her smile snapping down into a frown. A sigh raked through her chest and she scoffed. " _No._ Love is not for someone like me," She said, her voice hard.

Kuwabara opened his mouth to say something when the girls in front of them stopped in front of a mall. Abhaya glowered up at it and sighed, extinguishing her cigar on the bottom of her combat boot. She then tucked the rest of the cigar back in her pack, only for Botan to wrap an arm around her shoulders. Abhaya froze, Botan pushing her forward into the mall.

"So where should we start first?" Keiko said, watching as Abhaya became shy once more.

Abhaya's mouth went dry as Botan pulled her along to an undergarment store. Her brow furrowed as she glared at the pink walls of the store. "Why are we here?" Abhaya said, hunching her shoulders with a huff.

Keiko and Botan looked at one another. "We saw that you were low on underwear and bras, Abhaya-san. This seemed to be a good start," Yukina said, smiling at Abhaya.

Abhaya's irritation quickly diffused as Yukina took Abhaya's hand and pulled her gently into the department store. The others followed behind the two women, Kuwabara a little jealous of Abhaya at that moment. Kuwabara stood awkwardly amongst the rows of underwear and bras. He watched Abhaya with the girls, noticing how gentle she was with them. She almost seemed shy around them and it puzzled him to see that she couldn't meet their eyes half the time. " _Ew._ God do you see her? She's _disgusting._ Look at those scars and her _skin._ She looks like tanned leather!"

Kuwabara froze, his eyes growing wide as three girls came in, their cruel words pointed at the young mage. Their laughter caught Abhaya's attention and Kuwabara couldn't help but notice her freeze as well. "I know! Look at her body; _so fat._ I mean what a _pig."_

Kuwabara watched as his older sister's fists balled up and she snapped her head at the three girls. Abhaya's eyes grew wide as Shizuru began to speak. "Stop being fucking caddy ass bitches and get a life. Who cares how she looks? She's way hotter than any of you _Gyaru_ wannabes anyways."

The offended girls scurried out of the store, causing other shoppers to avert their eyes and continue shopping. "How rude! Why would anyone every say that about, Abhaya-san! She's so sweet!" Botan said, sticking out her tongue at the girls who just left.

Shizuru watched as Abhaya's brow furrowed. Then it suddenly dawned on Kuwabara what Abhaya had meant by listen. His eyes grew wide and he shook his head. "People have been talking about you like that all day and that's why you were so irritated on the way here…" He said, watching as Abhaya sunk into herself deeper.

The group watched as Abhaya closed her eyes and gave a curt nod, shoving her hands in her pocket. "Abhaya-san… why didn't you say anything?" Keiko said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

A shiver raked down Abhaya's spine. "Everyone is entitled to their own opinion. Who am I to try and change it when they've already made up their minds about me?"

Silence settled over the group, everyone staring at Abhaya as if she had just kicked a baby. Shizuru stepped in front of Abhaya and leaned forward so that their faces were inches from each other's. "Take off the glasses, kid," She said, watching as Abhaya's brow twisted again.

Abhaya obeyed, watching as Shizuru flinched at the sight of Abhaya's eyes. Abhaya closed her eyes, afraid that she would frighten the woman. Shizuru spoke softly, as if she were trying not to spook an animal. "Hey, don't look away," Abhaya opened them once more and hesitantly met Shizuru's gaze. "Who cares what they think? I just met you and I know I like you, kid. I mean Kazuma and Botan have been raving about you. And your eyes are cool, stop being so self-conscious about yourself. You're not gonna scare me kid. I've been to the Dark Tournament."

Abhaya chuckled. "I know. You raised a fine young lad, Shizuru."

Shizuru grinned, pointing over her shoulder at Kuwabara. "Nah. That dufus hasn't learned how to win just yet."

Everyone started laughing except Kuwabara who glowered at his sister. "Come on, let's get you some clothes kid."

* * *

The mid-morning sun beat down on Elias and Baidheil as they laid in the grass. It had been hours since Abhaya had left, yet he had not seen anyone since she had departed. A warm breeze ruffled Elias's fur as Baidheil curled further into his chest. He couldn't help but love Genkai's temple. No, it wasn't the cabin and he missed the familiarity of it, but the temple was also a very calming place to him. He found that Genkai was a wonderful companion as well and reminded him quite a bit of his master. Elias scoffed, imagining Abhaya with gray hair and wrinkles lining her face _. "She still would be beautiful,_ " he murmured aloud, smiling at the thought of her.

"Who are you speaking to Elias?"

Elias's head whipped around as Kurama swiftly sat beside him. " _I was just thinking out loud."_

Kurama nodded, watching as Baidheil made her way to him. She pawed at his jeans until Kurama picked her up and let her curl in his lap. "About what? If you don't mind me inquiring."

Elias shook his head, black tuffs of hair whipping around him. " _I don't mind. I was just imagining Abhaya as an old woman. Master Genkai reminds me of an older version of her."_

Kurama smiled, watching as Elias closed his eyes and took a deep breath of the warm spring air. "Is that so? Was it Abhaya who taught you to change your shape and to speak?"

Elias nodded. " _She may be brash and stupid at times but she is very smart. Her specialty is more crafting and healing but she is really good with protection spells and barriers too. She's kinda a jack of all trades."_

"You love her like a mother?"

Elias scoffed, laying his head on his paws. " _Abhaya_ is _my mother."_

Kurama smiled, seeing much of himself in the child. "I see. So, what kind of techniques do you use?"

 _"My element is predominately Earth. Mainly rocks and such, plants I still haven't gotten the hang of. Abhaya says that it will come with practice, but she has an affinity with plants."_

Kurama chuckled. "It will take time, but she is a mage. She hasn't had to work as hard."

Elias shook his head. _"You're wrong. Abhaya has had to work very hard to be where she is. She may be an elemental but she taught herself most of what she knows. Her father died before he could finish her training. She, if anything else, has struggled with control."_

"Her emotions are what make her lose her control?"

Elias nodded, looking up to meet Kurama's eyes. _"She has issues with her temper and that derives from issues with her past. If she found inner peace and learned to accept herself and move on she would be fine. But she won't. She doesn't know how."_

"What do you think would help her with that?"  
 _"Honestly, I think if someone else saw all of her and accepted her for who and what she is, than I think that she might be able to move on. However, she would need to let them in too."_

Kurama watched as Elias's golden eyes became sorrowful. _"I just want her to be happy, Kurama."_

* * *

"Botan I don't wear dresses," Abhaya growled, glowering at the reaper.

Botan had an armful of dresses, most of them bright pink or yellow. "Oh please?! I just wanna see them on you," Botan said.

Abhaya shook her head, looking to Kuwabara for help. He put his hands up defensively. "Uh, I'm staying out of this Abhaya-san."

Abhaya sighed. "I have nowhere to wear it Botan. Plus those colors look _horrible_ on me."

Yukina came up from behind Botan, a dress in her hands as well. "How about this one Abhaya-san?"

The dress was burgundy velvet with one inch straps and stopped mid-thigh. Abhaya didn't hate the dress, which was an improvement from the other dresses that the girls had tried to force her to try on. Abhaya sighed, meeting Yukina's eyes. "If I try it on, will you guys quit bugging me about other dresses?"

Botan grinned, nodding her head furiously. Abhaya gently took the dress from Yukina and went into her dressing room. She stripped her clothes and put on the dress, instantly noticing how it cupped her breasts and her sides. As Abhaya looked in the mirror she didn't recognize the woman. Though the woman was obviously stunned, she looked mature and seductive in the dress. The woman frowned, her brow rippling as she met the woman's sky blue eyes.

With a deep breath Abhaya stepped out of the dressing room and watching as her new friends gasped. Even Kuwabara stood speechless. Abhaya glowered, casting her eyes down to the carpeted ground. "There. I tried it on. Now if you don't mind I'm gonna change…"

Abhaya turned to flee back to the dressing room only for a hand to wrap around her wrist. Keiko spun her around, looking over her body and then smiling. " _Ok…_ If you don't buy this than _I'm_ buying it for you. You look amazing!"

Botan and Yukina nodded. "Nice pick, Yukina!" Shizuru said, looking down at the ice maiden.

"Thank you Shizuru-san. I just thought Abhaya-san would be more comfortable in a darker color."

"But I won't wear it. There is no point if I'm not going to wear it…" Abhaya trailed off, pouting slightly.

Botan grinned. "Oh we will find something then!"

Abhaya paled and groaned. "Fine, I'll go put my clothes back on then," she said with a sigh.

After the various clothing stores, the group dragged Abhaya into a 100 yen store. Keiko got a basket for Abhaya, helping pick toiletries for the mage. "Pick out shampoo and conditioner that you like as well as some body wash. I'll go grab you some razors and face wash," Keiko said, smiling at Abhaya.

Abhaya nodded and started to read the labels of the bottles. _'Aloe, rose, bluebell, bamboo, tsubaki, lotus…'_ Abhaya stopped at the bottle of lotus shampoo. She picked it up and smelled it, surprised that it did actually smell like a lotus blossom. "Lotus huh?"

Abhaya flinched at the sound of Shizuru's voice. "Uh… yeah. It actually smells like a lotus blossom too…"

"You should get it if you like it," Shizuru said, smiling down at Abhaya.

Abhaya smiled. "I was planning on it. Do you think anyone would mind if we stopped at a record shop after this? I think I have enough clothes."

"I doubt anyone would care. I mean the reason why we came out here today was so that you could get some necessities. Though I must say, you mainly bought tank tops and some weird baggy pants."

A chuckle rolled in Abhaya's chest and she nodded. "I'm not one for fashion. I go for function above anything else."

"I noticed. I thought Botan was gonna cry when we went into that second hand shop. And when you picked out those weird plaid shorts? Her face was priceless."

Shizuru and Abhaya burst out into laughter. "That was hilarious, but I mean she was happy when I let her pick out pajamas for me. Though I wasn't happy that it was a night gown or that it was white…"

Shizuru shrugged. "At least it was sexy. I mean if I was a dude, my jaw would have been on the floor."

Abhaya blushed, a grimace covering her face. "That not quite what I want though…"

"Hey, flaunt what you have kid. Those girls were only being mean because they were jealous."

Abhaya nodded, her eyes skimming over the body washes. She picked a vanilla scented one, figuring that it was a safe smell. Keiko came back with more than Abhaya has anticipated. The basket was nearly filled to the brim. "What is all this?" Abhaya said, her brow furrowing.

"Deodorant, toothpaste, toothbrushes, pads, face wash, toner, and lotion. Don't worry I didn't go overboard."

Abhaya shrugged looking around the department. "Where's Kuwabara and Yukina?"

"They went to go get us something to drink," Keiko said, as the man behind the counter started to ring them up.

"Botan?"

"Make up," Shizuru said behind them.

Abhaya nodded and paid for her toiletries. Her father had left her with an ungodly amount of money, most of which she simply left at Genkai's temple for later use. She took her bag and followed Keiko and Shizuru out of the store.

Botan came scampering out with a large bag filled with makeup. She was grinning from ear to ear as she caught up with the three girls. "Oh dear, where did Yukina and Kuwabara go?"

"They went to go get us something to drink," Keiko said, sitting down on the bench outside of the store.

The other three woman followed suit and waited for the couple. Abhaya yawned, tears lining her eyes as she smiled wearily. Having her feet covered all day was beginning to take a toll on her and her heart ached for Elias's company. She hoped that she would return soon.

* * *

The small grandmother clock in Genkai's study chimed off and Elias found himself counting. _'One, two, three, four, five.'_ The clock ended. ' _It's five already,'_ Elias thought as he went through his grimoire and books of magick. Baidheil played with his quill, batting at it as it rolled over the thick cherry table. Genkai had told him that he could work here, in her small library. Yet he was also told that Kurama used that room as well and that he would have to share it with the fox. Elias didn't mind the fox's company, in fact he found that he rather liked him.

Elias hadn't seen Hiei since breakfast and Yusuke had been scarce as well. The only people who he had seen frequently was Master Genkai and Kurama. Baidheil seemed to only leave his side when Abhaya or Hiei came into the room, which puzzled Elias. Why would she like such a horrible person like Hiei? Was it because she was attracted to his warmth? Elias was unsure, yet as he looked down at the book about the magical implants, he glowered. Hiei was the only person he knew that had an implant and he was curious about the procedures and if the book had gotten them correct.

"Should I ask him, Baidheil?" Elias said, looking at his little sister.

Baidheil looked over the book and then back up to Elias. With a small chirp, she nodded. Elias sighed and met the dragon's eye. "Why do you even like him, Baidheil?"

The dragon grinned, giving a small chirp. ' _Kind,'_ She projected, causing Elias to be more puzzled.

"So you are learning how to speak?"

Baidheil gave another chirp and climbed up his arm to sit on his shoulder. Elias grabbed the book on implants and made his way to try to find the Jaganshi.

Hiei growled as he felt the presence of Elias coming to the tree he was perched in. He glared down at the hound as he looked up to meet Hiei's eyes. Silence loomed over the two as they continued their staring contest. Hiei grew irritated and finally broke the silence. " _What do you want, Hound?"_

Elias rolled his eyes and sighed. "I have a few questions for you since you're the only Jaganshi I know. Could you answer them for me? Please?"

 _"Hn."_

Elias shrugged, opening his book and flipping to the page on the procedure about the Jagan implant. "I'll just take that as a yes. Do you mind looking at the procedures in this book and telling me if they are correct?"

Hiei looked down at the book and rolled his eyes. "Will you leave me alone if I answer your questions, _Hound?"_

"Of course, your presence makes me irate. Why the bloody _hell_ would I want to be around you longer than I need to be?"

Hiei's mouth twitched, his eyes swimming with amusement. He hopped down from his perch, gracefully landing in front of Elias. "You take after the mage," Hiei said, taking the book from the hound.

His eyes skimmed over the pages and he instantly realized that the language being used was Gaelic. Hiei then nodded, finding the information correct and handing it back to the hound. "It's correct."

Elias shut the book and nodded, meeting the eyes of the Jaganshi. "What did it feel like?"

Hiei sighed through his nose, his eyes wandering down to the dragon on Elias's shoulder. He held the dragon's stare as he spoke. "It was the worst pain I've ever felt. There is no way to describe it."

"Why did you have it done?"

Hiei's eyes narrowed into a dark scowl. " _That's none of your concern."_

Elias rolled his eyes and sighed. "Fine. Thanks Hiei, I'll stop pestering you."

Elias turned his heel and started to walk back to the temple, only to stop as Hiei spoke to him once more. "Elias," The child froze, his eyes wide as he turned to the demon. "You should not idolize the mage, she is far too unstable for you to think of as a role model."

Elias growled, his eyes dark as he glared at the demon. "She may be damaged or 'unstable' as you put it but she is a good person. She has gone through hell and I don't blame her for her past. Everyone makes mistakes, she has made many but she learned from them and tried to make up for what she did. She loves me unconditionally even though I am not blood related to her. I love her because she saved me and didn't hurt me even though I nearly tore her arm off. If you can't see that she is _a wonderful_ role model, then so be it. But I will learn from her mistakes and triumphs and be a better person _because_ I knew her. And _please_ Abhaya has a _name._ It's not mage, or woman or stupid for that matter. It's Abhaya. _Use. It."_

Elias spun his heel and left the demon, leaving the demon alone once again.

* * *

"Goodness that is really a long walk," Botan said, panting as she flopped down on Genkai's grass.

Everyone nodded and sat down on the grass, except for Abhaya who held all of her bags in her arms. "I gotta go find Elias," She said, walking past them and into Genkai's temple.

Abhaya sat down in the foyer and sat down her bags, ripping off her combat boots and leaving them neatly to the side. All was quiet as she made her way through Genkai's temple. She stopped by her room and put her bags down on the small table in her room. She then let her consciousness try to feel where Elias was. When she came up empty, she knew that he wasn't in the temple. Worry flooded into her veins but she dismissed it as she jumped out her window and flooded her mind into the ground. She felt him in forest, along with Hiei and Baidheil. Her brow furrowed as she thought aloud. "They're talking? But Elias doesn't like Hiei…"

Abhaya made her way through the forest, hiding her presence from the three demons as she grew closer. She hid herself in a tree as she heard Hiei speak. "~think of as a role model."

Hiei's voice was cold and stern, causing a ripple to run down Abhaya's spine. Abhaya listened as Elias defended her, telling Hiei to use her name when he addresses Abhaya. Tears stung her eyes and pride swelled in her chest as she listened to her child's words. They spilled over as Elias left, slipping seamlessly over her cheeks. Never had she felt such fierce pride for her son, yet her mind screamed at her. ' _How could he not see how horrible I really am? How could he defend me like that? I don't deserve him…'_ Abhaya's mind kept repeating her last words as she pressed her eyes closed.

As her eyes slowly slid open she flinched back, startled. Hiei was inches from her face, squatting on the same branch as she was. He growled, his eyes narrowing. " _Did you see enough?"_ He snarled, his eyes swimming with red hot anger.

Abhaya stopped breathing as she found herself lost in his eyes. They were like blood and seemed to go on forever just as the sky in demon world did. Hiei slammed a fist against the tree trunk that was pressed against Abhaya's back, right by her face. Abhaya flinched once more, her eyes wide and still locked on his. She slowly blinked, looking away with a frustrated growl.

Heat radiated off of Hiei, his hand still pressed to the trunk of the tree by Abhaya's face. "I was looking for Elias," She said, her mouth dry as she spoke.

" _You hid your presence from me."_

"Your _point?_ I think you're more than capable to _see_ me, _Hiei."_

A hand was wrapped around Abhaya's throat and the air around the two became suffocating. Hiei leaned close to her ear, his lips brushing against her lobe as he spoke. " _Don't do it again,"_ He snarled, his voice making Abhaya's legs turn to jelly.

Abhaya's heart was pounding in her chest and her whole body tingled at his touch. It made her furious. She turned her head, her nose smacking into his. Abhaya flinched as his hand tightened around her throat. She snapped her jaw at him, an animalistic snarl ripping through her chest. " _Don't tell me what to do,"_ She growled in his face.

Abhaya watched with satisfaction as his eyes widen a fraction, however that didn't last long. The hand wrapped around her neck constricted and she could not breathe then. " _You will do well to listen to what I say, woman. I_ will _not hesitate to kill you the next time you hide your presence from me. This is your last warning."_

Abhaya could feel his breath on her lips and she felt her mind go foggy as her eyes locked with his. She glared at him, her teeth grinding together. Hiei slowly let her neck go, his fingers brushing over her skin before he finally let go. She was so angry with him that she didn't even notice that his eyes flashed down to her lips and then back up to her eyes.

He was gone before she even realized he had moved.

* * *

 _ **Hello readers! So I really don't want to end it there but I have decided that this would be a good place to stop it for now. I'm hoping that you guys liked this chapter. I honestly wanted more interaction with Elias and Hiei and Kurama. I am also planning on some… drunk excursions in the next chapter. I'm quite excited for that. Please comment/ like/ follow. I would greatly appreciate that. I know not too many funnies in this chapter. More angst and serious-ness but that needs to happen too. Still, I got some sexual tension in there so I'm happy. Thank you for reading! ~ ELA**_


	17. Nimheil Ur (Poisonous Child)

_**Song Choice: Bad Habit~ The Kooks**_

* * *

Chapter Sixteen: Nimheil Ur (Poisonous Child)

It had been hours since Hiei had left Abhaya in that tree, yet he found that he could think of nothing but her. Darkness had flooded over the land and just as the mage had anticipated, a thunderstorm was brewing to the east of the mountain. He growled as lightning lit up the sky. Hiei would be forced to deal with the mage now.

He slowly made his way through the forest, taking as much time as he could to get back to the temple. His mind raced with her heavy lidded blue eyes piercing into his own. Her eye lashes were longer than he remembered and her lips plumper than he had thought. He had found himself in a trance as she stared into his eyes, an almost innocent look on her face. Hiei scoffed. _'That nuisance is hardly innocent. She's an ex-murderer, how could she look so…'_ Hiei could not finish his thought. He simply snarled, his fists balling and fire crackling against his skin.

It had caught him off guard as he saw tears streaming down her face, something very uncharacteristic for her to show. It made something writhe inside of him, something that he didn't understand. He stopped in front of the temple, rain starting to sprinkle onto the vibrant grass. Laughter and the smell of alcohol came from inside the dining room. As he slowly slid open the shoji he noticed that the room was filled with smoke and that the mage was chugging a tall beer straight from the can. Her cigar was smoking on an ash tray and she continued to chug the beer as he walked into the room.

She slammed the can down on the table and stuck out her tongue at the other women. " _No_ offensies but _god_ Japanese beer is _gross!_ Your sake though, _mmmmmm_ a girl could get happily blootered* on that heavenly _shit!"_ Abhaya said, her brogue coming out as she slurred her words.

Yukina and Keiko giggled, only drinking juice. Shizuru jokingly grabbed the six pack of beer and held it to her chest. "More for me and Botan then, kid."

Abhaya whined, jutting out her lips into a pout. " _Nooooo…"_ She cooed, _"_ That gets you _trollied*_ too though!"

The group laughed, watching Abhaya grin. Hiei rolled his eyes and turned to leave the women. "Oh Mr. Hiei, would you like something to eat?" Yukina said.

Both Hiei and Abhaya stiffened, neither one turning to look at the other. Hiei met Yukina's gaze and shook his head. "I'm fine," He said, his voice warmer than when he spoke to anyone else.

* * *

Abhaya rose her eyebrows up and down, bitterly taking a sip from her sake cup. Though her back was turned to the fire demon, she was very aware of his presence. She sat down her cup and picked up her cigar, taking a long drag of it and holding it in her lungs. It surprised her when the nicotine hit her nerves; Abhaya didn't think that she would be able to feel anything after how much she had been drinking. _'Must have built up a bloody tolerance,'_ she thought scathingly.

"You ok, kid?"

Shizuru's voice jarred Abhaya from her thoughts. She let out her drag, realizing that she had held it in for nearly a minute. As she breathed out, smoke coming out clear. "Yeah, jus zoned out a wee bit," Abhaya said, grinning with her cigar dangling from her lips.

"That's fine Abhaya-san! We just got a little worried when you didn't breath for a little while," Botan said, taking a swig of her beer.

"Not a thing to worry _aboot._ I can hold my breath for nearly _five_ minutes."

The group of women snickered at the mage and kept drinking. Hiei left without looking back.

A coldness settled into Abhaya's bones without his glare on her back. Anger flared in her once more and she took another shot of sake.

* * *

Botan and Shizuru were passed out on the tatami mats when Abhaya heard the grandmother clock chime off ten in the distance. Thunder softly rumbled in the distance, making Abhaya shiver with pleasure. She knew that the storm was still coming their way and that excited her more than it should have. Keiko and Yukina had gone to bed earlier, leaving the three drinkers to keep getting intoxicated.

Abhaya was now drinking alone and suddenly wondering why she was getting drunk anyways. She took the bottle of sake and stood, her legs starting to wobble. There was only a quarter of the bottle left but it was enough to get Abhaya shitfaced. She started to lumber back to her room, taking large gulps from the bottle. Just as she reached her door, a hand wrapped around the bottle, ripping it from her hand.

Abhaya spun around, her nose almost smacking into Hiei's once more. She growled irritably and glared at the fire demon. "Give that _back,"_ She snarled, her eyes furious.

Hiei scowled at the intoxicated mage. "You've drank enough, woman," He growled.

Abhaya scoffed. " _Who the bloody hell died and made you my mathair?"_

Abhaya reached for the bottle, only for Hiei to lift it to his lips and down the rest of it. Her jaw dropped, her eyes wide as he finished it off and sat it down against the wall. Silently Abhaya seethed as she defiantly kept her glare on his. " _Gabh Transna Ort Fhein, because_ obviously _you_ fecking _need it,"_ She snarled, watching with satisfaction as his eyes widened.

Hiei was baffled as the woman before him insulted him so harshly. _'Go fuck myself sideways…'_ He repeated in his head. He knew that she wasn't very refined with her words unless she had to be but it still caught him off guard that she would even bring up the topic of sex. She was a _prude_ after all. He grinned, watching as the mage's eyes narrowed.

"And what would _you_ know about that sort of thing?"

Triumph swelled in his chest as Abhaya's eyes grew wide and blood drained from her face. Blood then rushed to her cheeks and she looked away from him, hair falling over her right eye. Hiei chuckled, smirking down at the speechless mage. "Surprise, _surprise._ You _do_ have an offswitch, mage."

Abhaya's knuckles cracked as she balled them into tight fists. She wanted nothing more than to beat that smirk off his face. Yet her body had other ideas and she could feel insults starting to crawl up her throat. ' _Great. Word vomit,'_ she thought hazily.

The alcohol was starting to numb every inch of her and she closed her eyes, a loud hiss seeping from in between her teeth. She silently hoped that when she opened her eyes that Hiei wouldn't be there anymore. However, her wishes were in vain. He still stood there, staring at her haughtily. Abhaya rolled her eyes and shook her head. "My off switch was the rest of _that,"_ She pointed at the bottle behind him, "Sake."

He rose an eye brow, folding his arms over his chest. "What do you mean?"

Abhaya sighed, opening her bedroom door behind her and stepping into the room. Hiei followed into the room, watching as the mage sat down at the small table in the room. "It was _supposed_ to get me _slaughtered_ so I can sleep like a wee _babe."_

"Hn. Pointless."

Abhaya rolled her eyes, letting out a heavy sigh. "You try not sleeping for more than two hours every _bloody_ night. Gets quite old, ya know?"

"Not my problem."

Hiei watched with slight intrigue as the sobering mage pulled her medicine bag next to her and opened it. He rose an eyebrow and sat across from her. "What are you doing?" He said, watching as she provided a small silk bag from the basket pack.

Abhaya scoffed and smiled softly. Hiei's eyes caressed the small white bag, noticing that it was embroidered with leaves and berries of holly. There was also a sigil sown into it as well. "Come on lad, think _hard,"_ She teased, her eyes narrowing with amusement. "Before I inherited this, whose was it?"

Hiei glowered at the woman, watching as she chuckled and untied the bag. With a heavy plop, a thick bundle of cards fell into her small hand. "They were your father's," Hiei growled.

He pointed to the thick cord that bound the cards together. Three cords were braided together; white, crimson red, and deep emerald green. "That cord bound your mother and father together signifying them as _mates."_

Abhaya grinned with delight. "Seadh! I'm glad you actually paid some mind to my past. Do you know what these cards are for?"

Hiei scoffed, folding his arms over his broad chest. "More _witchcraft_ I presume."

Abhaya chuckled, grinning wildly at the demon. "Not quite. Anyone can use tarot cards, you just have to learn how to interpret them and rely on your intuition."

Hiei watched as Abhaya untied the cord around the card and started to shuffle them. Her eyes held a sadness in them, one that she didn't want anyone to see. "Why did you leave Scotland?" He said suddenly, causing Abhaya to stop shuffling for a moment.

"What do you mean?"

"It was your home. Why did you leave?"

Abhaya sighed, her hands furiously shuffling the deck of cards. "In the few months I stayed with my sister and Elias… I noticed somethings. Even with the fact that I was home and had a small sense of a family. It… it didn't feel like it. I felt even more alone there than I thought possible, even more than when I had stayed with the Fae and thought that I had hit rock bottom then. I realized then that any sense of love that I had to offer was little to none and that most of it had died with them. I decided that I would try to raise Elias in a new home and teach him that home isn't where ya lay your head or the place where you were born. I wanted to teach him that home is in your chest, it goes where ever you go and it's also the company you keep. My sister was not my home anymore and nor I hers; so we left."

Abhaya stopped shuffling the cards and held the deck to her chest, closing her eyes. With a curt nod she sat the deck down and looked to Hiei who still stood in the doorway. His eyes narrowed as they met Abhaya's. She simply chuckled, pulling out her pipe and packing it full of herbs.

Hiei silently watched the mage as she rolled her pipe inside a purple bag, scooping up a large bowl of the herbs. His eyes roamed around the room, noting that she had started to fold her clothes that she had bought earlier. Yet as his eyes fell onto her neatly made futon, he noticed a folded cloth on her pillow. The cloth was mainly a bright red with green, white and light blue lines going through to create a plaid pattern. Hiei recognized it as the Sinclair tartan, the very one her father had once worn.

Before he realized what he was doing, he had made it to her futon and started to reach out for it. He was then caught off guard as Abhaya lunged for it and wrapped herself around it, a defensive glare and pout adorned on her face. He rose an eyebrow, glaring down at the woman who pressed the cloth to her chest. "Was that necessary, woman?"

Abhaya sat cross-legged on the futon, suddenly feeling guilty. Her brow furrowed and she sat the tartan in her lap, running a small hand over it. "Just… please be gentle with it," She said, standing to offer it to him.

She placed it in his arms and sat back down at her small table, placing her pipe in between her lips.

Hiei ran a hand over the cloth, noticing that it was made from a heavy material and smelled of rain. His fingers lingered over the stitched up holes and the small blood stains that lined the tartan. "How old is this?" He asked, his eyes landing on the back of Abhaya's head.

Abhaya shrugged, exhaling the drag from her pipe. "Perhaps about as old as my father was, but who's to say?"

Hiei scoffed, putting the tartan down on the futon and he sat down across from her. Abhaya reached for the cards and started to lay them down. Hiei watched as Abhaya's brow furrowed with each card she laid down onto the table. Once she was done there were five in total laid on the table. The tower, page of wands, the devil, eight of swords, Death stared back at her, making her confused and a little scared. She groaned, pinching the bridge of her nose. Hiei rose an eyebrow and folded his arms over his chest. "What do they mean?"

Abhaya's eyes snapped up to meet Hiei's and she sighed, her shoulders hunching. "I asked them to interpret my dream I had last night…"

Hiei smirked, his eyes glimmering with amusement. "Which one?"

A blush crept onto Abhaya's cheeks and she growled. "Not the one that _you're_ thinking about, ya bloody _claon*,"_ She snarled, inching over the table at him.

With a sigh she continued, her finger tapping on the first card. "The first card corresponds with the dream itself. I drew the tower which means destruction. I suppose it nailed it on its head because it can also mean an issue that came from nowhere and that dream came from nowhere. The second card deals with a past event that the dream deals with. This card represents my sister, judging from the coloring and that it's a face card. The third card represents the theme of the dream… this one baffles me a little. I drew the Devil. Which can indicate black magic at work as well as the darker side of a person. You said that the dream wasn't one that my mind made up… that someone else planted it there. What kind of energy did they have?"

Hiei glared, unimpressed by the woman's strange ways. "They were human," He grunted, meeting her bright blue eyes.

He watched as she groaned, a grimace on her face as she furrowed her brow. "So it most likely _was_ a mage… that would explain that card and why my father left that Amethyst. That still gives me knots in my stomach though. Is there anyone who would want to cause any of you harm?"

Hiei gave a cruel smirk, his eyes narrowing at the young mage who sat before him. "Like you, there are many people who would want us _dead,_ woman. Don't be so _naïve_ to think that you are the only one who has made _enemies."_

Abhaya glowered at Hiei, rolling her eyes at him. _"I'm aware of that._ Kurama has lived far too long to _not_ have enemies. Yusuke is one of the three demon _lords,_ Kuwabara is a psychic~"

"That hardly makes him worth mentioning. He is a foolish _weakling_ , just like the _rest_ of his _kind._ "

Abhaya scoffed. "He isn't a weakling where I stand. He is faithful, kind and he has always tried his hardest. That's more than I can say about many humans _or_ demons. So in my book he is an outstanding person."

" _Yes_ and you're just the _epitome_ for good judgement."

Abhaya growled low in her chest, her eyes twisting from a sky blue into a violent orchid. " _I may have done horrible things in my past. Things I am far from_ proud _of but at least I have_ tried _to_ mend _my ways."_

Hiei rose from the table, looking down at the enraged mage. " _Perhaps,_ but if you don't _let your past go_ than it will all be for _naught._ You'll just be a sorry excuse for a being if you keep letting it eat at _you_."

"Ah _yes._ You're one to _fecking_ talk."

Hiei snarled, his eyes narrowing at the mage who had started to smoke out of her pipe once more. " _What are you insinuating, woman?"_

Abhaya furiously put away her tarot cards, a frown wrinkling her face and her pipe in between her taunt lips. She shook her head, tying the small white bag around the cards. "Why don't you tell her? She would accept you. That woman has not one _single_ spiteful bone in her body, not to mention that she already is skeptical of you. You have the same bloody eyes for go~"

Hiei grabbed a fist of her shirt collar and swiped her off the ground before she could finish that sentence. His nose was a millimeter from her own as he spoke softly. " _What did she say?"_

Abhaya rolled her eyes and scoffed in his face. "Nothing you _fecking_ arse. I saw her _contemplate_ it when she touched me. She's not _stupid_ Hiei."

Hiei cursed, dropping the mage who gracefully landed on her feet. Abhaya scowled at Hiei and folded her arms over her chest. "Don't push her away _either._ She doesn't deserve that."

"She _deserves_ better."

"Perhaps, but you are all she has," Abhaya paused, taking in a deep breath and averting her eyes to her father's tartan. " _Don't do what I did,_ Hiei."

Hiei froze, staring at the woman who had now gone into herself with thought. He watched as her eyes faded back into the sky blue and she looking at the tartan with longing. Her shoulders hunched and she shook her head. " _Hn,"_ Hiei grunted, turning a heel and swiftly leaving the mage with her thoughts.

She rolled her eyes and sighed as he left. " _Good night to you too,_ Glogach _Deamhan."_

* * *

It was cold the next morning when Abhaya got up to start her day. The sky was nearly pitch black as she stepped out onto the lawn, stretching her arms over head. She let out a loud grunt and sat down on the lawn starting her stretches before she ran. Her body ached and her bones popped as she went through a few sun salutations. A shadow came over her however as she pushed herself from chaturanga into upward dog. She let out a heavy sigh, closing her eyes as Yusuke squatted down next to her with his white coffee in hand. "What cha doing shorty?"

"Sun salutation," She grunted, moving back into a low plank.

Yusuke sipped his coffee, nodding at Abhaya. "Yep, because I totally know what that is."

Abhaya chuckled and moved into downward dog. "Yoga. It's a form of meditation as well as a warm up. It stretches the body and gets blood moving."

"Oh yeah! Elias told us you did that. He said you were pretty good at it, though to be honest, I don't see what's so great about it."

"This is just a sun salutation, it's a repetition of the same poses. It's just to start off."

"I still expected it to be cooler than this," He said, an unamused pout on his lips.

Abhaya stood up with a sigh, meeting Yusuke's eyes. "You wanna see something cool then?"

Abhaya got into a forearm stand and let out a deep breath, curling her legs so that her toes grazed the back of her head. "This is called scorpion. It's one of my favorite poses."

She went back into a forearm stand and rolled onto her belly. Abhaya grinned at him and got up, folding her arms over her chest. Yusuke grinned back, chugging the rest of his coffee and nodding with approval. "Ok, that was pretty cool," He said, hand on his hip.

Abhaya rolled her eyes, her grin widening. "Glad you approve. So why are you up so early?"

Yusuke shrugged and nodded back to the temple. "Just figured you would want a running partner."

Abhaya's eyes widened with bewilderment and she tilted her head to the side, bun flopping on the back of her neck. "Did Genkai tell you to…" She trailed off as Yusuke shook his head.

"Nah. Just wanted to see what you can do. Me and Kuwabara are supposed to be helping you build strength but I need to figure out just how much you can take first."

Abhaya nodded, smirking with content. "Fair enough. I'm sure you'll keep up fine. You can keep up with Hiei after all."

"Geez, cocky much?" Yusuke teased, ruffling Abhaya's fluffy waves.

"You wanna make a game of this?" Abhaya said, grinning deviously.

Yusuke smirked, his eyes glimmering with anticipation. "Name it, kiddo. I'll take you down!"

Abhaya stuck out her tongue. "Doubtful Yusuke. Whoever goes up and down ten times and beats the other to the top, wins."

"Sounds great, but what does the winner get?"

"Well if I win then you have to wear a pair of Keiko's underwear for a _week_ ," Abhaya said, wiggling her eye brows at him.

Yusuke's mouth dropped. "You're horrible! Fine, if I win you have to dress like a woman for a week. Makeup, push up bra, and _dresses_."

Abhaya groaned but put out her hand. "Fine, do we have a deal?"

Yusuke grabbed it, a deviously glimmer in his eyes as he shook her hand. "Yep, we got a deal."

* * *

 _ **Hello readers! I am terribly sorry that this is two days late. It has been crazy and to be honest I'm catching up on seeing my family and friends. Please bear with me. Now… Who do you think is gonna win the bet? Abhaya or Yusuke? I want to you guys to comment on who you think is gonna win, or who you really want to torture more. (Laughs manically and grins) I'm still debating so you guys could honestly persuade me. I hope you guys enjoyed Abhaya's drunkenness and her bickering with Hiei. It was pretty fun to write and I'm gonna do more civil scenes with the two... maybe. I'm hoping to put more scenes with Abhaya and the other characters in the next chappie as well as some more son and mother bonding with Abhaya and Elias. Thank you for reading and please review/ favorite/ follow! ~ELA**_

 _ **Slang used in this chapter:**_

 _ **Blootered: Very drunk (Scottish or British slang)**_

 _ **Trollied: Black out drunk, having to be "wheeled" home because one cannot stand**_

 _ **Gabh Transna Ort Fhein: Go fuck yourself sideways, or go off on yourself sideways (Irish insult)**_

 _ **Claon: Pervert (Gaelic)**_


	18. Diabhal am Broinn (Devil Inside)

_**Song choice: Dream of Mississippi~ S. J. Tucker**_

* * *

Chapter Seventeen: Diabhal am Broinn (Devil Inside)

* * *

 _"Elias," Abhaya softly called, her voice like a warm summer breeze cascading through sun kissed leaves. "Come here."_

 _Elias bound forward, taking Abhaya's outstretched hand. Her warmth rippled through him, causing him to sigh with comfort. She tugged him along through the long swaying grasses that tickled his arms. He watched her as she pulled him along, a hum harmonizing with the wind and the grasses. A content smile crinkled her eyes and face as she looked up to the sky. She wore a white sari with black embroidery stitched into the flowing fabric, her hair tied back into a low bun. Baby's breath jutted out from her soft curls, her sky blue eyes lined with kohl._

 _On the horizon, a thick dark rain cloud started to creep over the bright sky. Thunder rolled over the land and a malaise settled into Elias's stomach. "Abhaya… Something's wrong…" He murmured._

 _Abhaya smiled. "All is fine."_

 _The words tumbled out of Abhaya's mouth as a green light sliced through the air and impaled Abhaya through the chest. Blood oozed from the wound, staining the white sari crimson. She fell lifeless to the golden earth and Elias looked past her, tears staining his pale cheeks. A dark hooded figure, holding a green bow made from light, stared at him. A chuckle came from the figure and acid green glowing eyes met his. "_ _ **My, my… you weren't supposed to see me yet pup."**_

 _The figure's voice was smooth, reminding him of crushed dried violets or icicles gleaming in the winter sun. Yet the voice was distorted to the point where he could not tell whether or not it was female or male. The figure took a step toward him, making him take a defensive step away from the creature. The cloaked figure tilted its head, another chuckle slicing through the still air. "_ _ **You could join me child. I do not wish to harm you, only that monster and Koenma's lackeys. You would do well to join the winning side before I have to cause you harm sweet child."**_

 _Elias growled, fangs lengthening and his molten yellow eyes swimming with hatred. The figure came closer to him, its hand stretched out to him. He instantly noticed that the hand was small in size as well as pale. Its nails were perfect almond shaped and a light pink._

 _All of the sudden arms wrapped around Elias from behind him, comfort wrapping around him. His eyes were still locked on the cloaked figure with pale skin. "_ Be calm child but do not let it touch you. It brings a curse worse than death," _a woman whispered in his ear._

 _The voice was inviting and warm, yet she had an accent. One that he could not place. Elias turned, meeting two warm amber eyes and a face that resembled Abhaya's. Her eyes held the wisdom of the ancients and of the lands of gods. She smiled at him, cupping his face in between two soft terra cotta hands. "_ Wake up, my dear sweet grandson."

* * *

"GOD DAMNIT!" Abhaya screamed, flopping down onto the grass just above Genkai's stairs.

She shoved her face into the cold grass, whining and fake crying. Yusuke was dancing around the yard, holding up two fingers. "V for victory bitch! How do you like me now?!"

Abhaya snapped her face to his, giving the scariest glare she could muster and growling at him. "I _don't_ like you now! Freaking _asshole,"_ Abhaya said, continuing to mumble insult under her breath.

Yusuke giggled, placing his hands on his hips and grinning down at the exhausted mage. " _Wow_ such a _sore_ loser!"

Abhaya stuck out her tongue at him, mirth twinkling in her eyes. She found his presence refreshing and he made her laugh. He was a good man as far as she was concerned. The only person who she couldn't figure out was Hiei and even he had a good side, though he had yet to show her it. ' _I won't hold my breath,'_ Abhaya thought, sighing against the grass.

 _"ABHAYA!"_

Abhaya shot up on her hands, her eyes wide as a scream echoed through the temple. " _That was Elias,"_ She murmured, panic making her heart slam against her chest.

Yusuke and Abhaya took off running, their feet padded against the grass and then onto hard wood floors. Abhaya ripped the shoji door open to Elias's room, taking in the scene before her.

Hiei was crouched on the floor, a hand clamped over his forearm and a pained grimace covering his face. Elias looked terrified, Baidheil hiding behind him. In the floor was a puppet snake, glowing with acid green magick and pinned down by Hiei's katana. The puppet was still writhing around, hissing and snapping its fangs at the two demons. Abhaya growled, anger setting her skin on fire. She glared down at the puppet, cursing herself for not thinking to set up barriers for them.

Abhaya stormed in, fire crackling over her skin as she smashed the snakes head with her heel and squatted down in front of Hiei. She met his eyes, watching as he narrowed his own at her. "Show me," She whispered as gently as she could muster.

" _No,"_ Hiei hissed, his teeth clenched together.

Abhaya furrowed her brow, guilt tugging at her heart and making her stomach dip. " _Please Hiei,"_ She begged, her eyes softening. "I can help."

Something flickered in his eyes and his shoulders relaxed.

Hiei sighed, giving a curt nod and slowly removing his hand from his forearm. Black had started to stain his veins and creep up his arm. The skin around the bite burned red and started to create a small sigil, one that made Abhaya's breath hitch in her throat. " _Shit,"_ She cursed and turned to Yusuke. "Yusuke, get me a sealable jar, preferably one that is dark in color. And get master Genkai and my medicine bag."

Yusuke nodded and took off running. Abhaya wrapped her hand around the forming sigil and concentrated her energy into her hands. " _Lumen inest, et curarent…"_ She chanted, white light engulfing Hiei's arm and preventing from getting any further in his body.

Hiei tore his eyes from the mage and onto the sobbing hound. Elias's face was twisted with guilt and fear, his mind remembering the dream that he had woken from. Yet Hiei was torn from Elias's thoughts as the white barrier became a small ball around the sigil, the black that had invaded Hiei's veins receding back towards the forming sigil. Hiei instantly realized that it was the possession sigil started to form and he growled with irritation. Hiei watched as Abhaya's eyes turned a vibrant orchid color, glowing against her terra cotta skin. Her eyes were trained on the sigil as she chanted, her lips moving on their own.

Hiei's gaze was ripped away from Abhaya once more as Yusuke dropped her medicine bag next to her as well as a deep navy jar with a wide mouth and a cork to plug it. "Genkai is coming. Anything else you will need?"

Abhaya shook her head, still chanting. Her voice was barely a whisper in the back of Hiei's head. _'Do you trust me?'_

Hiei scoffed, his skin feeling hotter than normal against hers. ' _Of course not. Stupid mage.'_

 _'Will you for a moment? I need your trust for this to work.'_

 _'What do you plan to do, woman?'_

Abhaya met his eyes and Hiei froze, being nearly drowned in the shimmering lilac of her eyes. They were the gentlest he had ever seen directed at him and it made him uneasy as well as content. He was baffled by the feeling and the warmth in those eyes. _'I plan to take out as much of the spell inside of you and then block the sigil until I can gain enough energy to remove it from your body.'_

 _'You can do that?'_

 _'I can. It hasn't spread to your whole body so if I isolate it and wait to draw down the moon than I can remove it permanently. You will need to stay close to me however, the spell that I will use to isolate it I will have to feed constantly with my own energy. You can't be more than 100 yards from me at all times.'_

Hiei glowered, a growl rippling through his chest. _'Fine. Just do it.'_

 _'This is going to hurt Hiei. Brace yourself.'_

Abhaya stopped chanting and bent her head down to his forearm. Hiei froze, his eyes widening a fraction as her cold lips met the hot skin of the rapid forming sigil. She suckled the wound, black receding even more down his arm and into the sigil. It felt as though someone had poured lava into his veins and he grimaced, feeling her cold lips wrap around his skin. She grabbed the jar, front teeth clamping down on something black and gooey that came out of the wound. She spat it into the jar and continued to suckle the wound.

Hiei gave a mixture of a shiver and a grimace as her cool lips wrapped around his burning skin once more. He ground his teeth together, feeling whatever she was pulled out of him drain from his veins. Through the pain, he began to wonder what her lips wound feel like pressed against his and if his heat could turn her cool flesh warm. A growl rolled in his chest and he mentally kicked himself. How _foolish_ , she was a child! How could he think that when she was still so young? Yet there was the idea, rolling around in the back of his head.

She kept spatting out the black goop from his wound into the jar, her curls tickling over his bare chest as she bent over to suckle the wound. He watched her as she sat up straight, reaching into her pack and bringing out a gourd, liquid sloshing in the bottle. She took a drink of substance, swishing it around in her mouth and spatting it into the jar. She then handed it to Hiei and met his glare. "Drink. It's blessed water. It will get rid of whatever is left of that spell in your system."

Abhaya watched as he did as she asked, taking a few large gulps of the water and sitting the gourd down onto the tatami mat. She dug though the pack and took out a black marker, sealing the spell in the bottle. Hiei then watched as she took out different types of herbs and a mortar and pestle.

She ground rosemary, rue, juniper, basil, osha, angelica, copal, garlic and marigold in the stone bowl chanting, "From Earth to air, and here to there, I grind you fine with love and care. Through Pestle to essence, here I sow. From whole to powder, on Mortar you go. Round and round, may your power grow. Continue to let your energy flow."

When the mixture became a fine power she added aloe juice and the blessed water to the mixture with finely ground black salt. She then tapped the bowl three times with her crystal dagger and held it out for Hiei to take. "Drink that down. This won't hurt but it will feel very weird."

Hiei rose a questioning eyebrow and cursed himself for saving her stupid son. He then chugged the fowl mixture, his nose wrinkling. He slammed the mortar down onto the tatami mat, hating the film that coated his tongue. Abhaya offered him the bottle of blessed water and he took it, chugging most of it down.

" _Don't ever make me drink that again, mage,"_ He growled, his eyes narrowing.

Abhaya nodded, watching as his eye brows shot up. Hiei looked down at his left forearm, noticing a band of strange writing spiraling around the sigil and encasing it with purple script. It felt like a tugging on his skin and the sigil stopped forming, becoming white like a scar. He looked up to meet Abhaya's eyes, noting that she was still solemn.

Hiei watched as she recorked the gourd and placed her supplies back into the medicine pack at her side. "Now," She said, not meeting his eyes as she spoke. "There is ten days until the full moon, when I will fully remove the curse. Until then you need to stay close to me. If the writing turns red and starts to tug or burn that's a sign you went too far from me. You might have some black shit in your stool~"

" _That's disgusting woman."_

Abhaya rolled her eyes, shooting him an unamused glare. "That is my _job_ Hiei. I am a healer as well as a mage. Now, if there is, don't worry about it. The blessed water should have neutralized the spell that was in you so that it will just flush out of your system. Also if you come across any more of those puppets, aim for the head."

" _Hn."_

Yusuke was still watching from the doorway taking in Abhaya and Hiei's interaction. Neither had realized that Genkai and him were watching them, the only one who had noticed was Elias. Yet Elias was watching the two as well, noting Abhaya's strange nature with the man. She was being gentle with the demon she claimed she loathed. Yusuke took note that Hiei wasn't angry to be attached to the mage, even if it was for a short time. He had also not made a fuss about her touching him, as he would have with anyone else.

Abhaya sighed, tugging out her pipe and starting to try to find her sack of herbs. "So what exactly happened?" She said, her brow furrowing with worry.

She watched Hiei as he glowered at her. Yet he did not move where he was sat, he only took his sword from the floor boards and sheathed it.

Hiei grunted, rolling his eyes. " _Ask your cowering_ son, _mage."_

Abhaya turned to her son, pulling out a blue sachet of herbs. She watched as recognition hit his eyes and he hanged his head low. " _I'm so sorry…"_ He murmured.

Abhaya scrunched her brow, packing the bowl with herbs. "Elias it wasn't your fault. Please tell me what happened," She whispered, pleading with her eyes.

Elias met her eyes, slowly rubbing Baidheil's head as she sat on his lap. "You're using your passion flower blend… You only use that one if~"

"If what?" Yusuke piped in.

"If I'm having issues staying _calm,"_ Abhaya growled, lighting the herbs and taking a large puff of it.

Everyone stared at her, watching as she closed her eyes and held the drag in her lungs. She motioned for Elias to speak, her temper flaring despite her attempt to calm it with her herb blend. Elias gulped, watching as his master's gaze darkened into a deep raisin. "I had a dream that we were out for a walk and I had a bad feeling. You turned around to reassure me and as you looked back forward an arrow was shot through your chest and you died."

Abhaya watched as tears started to spill over her son's cheeks and he whimpered. She stood and sat down next to him, arms wrapping around him in a strong embrace. "Go on," She said, kissing his hair.

Elias nodded weakly, feeling Baidheil rub herself against his hand. "When I turned around there was this cloaked figure with glowing green eyes staring at me. It started to tell me that I should join it and it reached for me. But then grandma came behind me~"

Abhaya's brow furrowed. "Grandma?"

"Grandma Chameli, she was the one who told me not to let it touch me and to wake up."

Abhaya froze, her eyes growing wide as she looked at her son. " _What did she look like?"_

"Just like you but her hair was straight and her eyes were like sunlight filtering though honey."

" _What did she sound like?"_

Everyone could now hear the pain in Abhaya's voice as she spoke. Elias found himself reluctant to speak about it, knowing that it would upset Abhaya even more. "Warm, comforting. She spoke gently and it felt like there was knowledge in her voice; like she saw the universe for what it was."

Abhaya shivered and closed her eyes, suddenly wishing that she had a large bottle of sake in her hand. "Chameli always had that quality to her voice, maybe because she saw the future for what it was and could only accept it," Genkai grumbled from the door.

Abhaya stood, taking a deep breath and raising her pipe to her lips. "Genkai, I need to see if I can latch onto an energy signature on this puppet. Do you happen to have any paint brushes and canvas?"

"That trick huh? Yeah, they are in your father's work shop. Use it as your own."

Abhaya nodded. "May I go home for a few hours and also, I'm gonna need to set up some traps for magical energy around the mountain. So we know if someone is attacking us again."

Genkai nodded. "Do what you must Abhaya."

"Thank you."

Hiei watched as Abhaya picked up the puppet from the floor as well as the shattered head of it. She tucked it under her arm and slung her medicine bag over her shoulder. "Elias, stay here and work on defensive spells. Genkai? Would you mind working with Elias today on his sparring?"

Genkai smirked. "I'll have the boys spar with him."

Abhaya nodded. "Thank you. Now, I will be in the work shop for a while, but I will let you know when I… er… we leave."

She sent an apologetic smile to Hiei, who simply grunted with irritation. He hated the situation he was in. _'Why do I have to be stuck with her of all people?'_ He thought, standing to follow her through the door. He studied the back of her head and shoulders, knowing that there was a violent storm bubbling under her calm exterior. As soon as her feet touched the grass, what was once luscious and green burned into black powdery ash. Smoke danced in the slow morning sunrise, both from her pipe as well as her feet.

Hiei watched as she opened the door to the forge, setting down her medicine bag on the bench across from the door. He leaned against the door frame, watching as she stiffened. " _Hiei,_ what have I told you about standing in the doorway?" She growled, peering over her shoulder slightly.

Hiei scoffed, smirking wryly. "I could get possessed."

He stepped out of the doorway and into the forge, watching as her shoulder's relaxed just a little. "So you're just _testing_ me _then,"_ She grumbled, repacking her pipe.

Hiei sat down on the chest and leaned against the wall, watching as she went through the cupboards. She took out a large pestle and mortar, and sat it on the bench. She then put the puppet into the mortar and started to pound it, large crunching sounds echoing through the room. "What are you doing?" Hiei grumbled, glaring at the mage.

"Grinding the clay puppet into dust. Clay animal puppets have bones of the animal ground into them. Clay, also like cardboard, absorbs energy like a sponge. I can get an imprint of the mage who sent it by making it into a paint and putting it on a canvas or paper."

"My, my. You really are very clever under pressure Abhaya."

Hiei and Abhaya both turned at the sound of Kurama's voice. "How long were you listening, fox?" Hiei sneered, watching as he lurked in the doorway just as he had.

"Not too long. Genkai filled the rest of us in on your… situation. May I take a look at the seal Hiei?"

Hiei scoffed, but showed Kurama his forearm. Hiei watched as he examined the seal, admiration swelling in his eyes alongside curiosity. "So he has to stay close to you in order for it to stay sealed?"

"Yes, but only because it is a temporary seal and I am feeding it my energy to help cleanse the curse from his own."

"Your knowledge of seals is quite extensive. Was that something your father showed you?"

Abhaya sighed, leaning against the counter and taking a long drag of her pipe. "No," She said pensively. "My father died before he could teach me about creating seals."

"So you taught yourself?"

Abhaya gave a curt nod, meeting Kurama's gaze. He smiled, nodding with approval. Hiei scoffed. " _Great._ So this is going to fall apart," He said gesturing to the seal around the sigil.

Kurama and Abhaya both shook their heads, yet it was Kurama who spoke. "No, I couldn't even dismantle that if I wanted to Hiei. That seal, as long as you stay close to Abhaya, will be very hard for anyone to take off."

Abhaya nodded once more, using her magick to start to grind the puppet once more. She then turned away from the two men and opened her medicine pack. Hiei and Kurama watched her as she took out various herbs and liquids, setting them around the bowl that was still grinding down the puppet by itself.

She started to mix various herbs together, adding them to the grinding puppet. When the whole mixture was powder, she then added crystal elixirs. "What are those that you are putting into the puppet? It looked just like water," Kurama inquired.

Abhaya had not realized that he had come over to peer over her shoulder. "Crystal elixirs. Most of it is going to be a Himalayan clear quartz elixir. I let the crystal sit in blessed water for a month or more, depending on how potent I want the frequency."

"And how potent is this one?" Kurama said.

"You can tell on the label. This infused for three months, so I put 3X on the bottle."

"So it's very potent. What does it do?"

"Clear quartz magnify energy three fold. Himalayan clear quartz does it about tenfold. The vibrations are powerful and the reason why I am using it is so we get a good reading on the energy."

"So it acts as a magnifying glass in this spell, showing us as much as we can about the energy and whose it is?"

Abhaya nodded in approval. "I've never had to use it, so hopefully it works. I memorized the spell when I was relearning my craft, as well as numerous others."

She stirred the mixture, taking three pinches of black salt and blessed thistle. The mixture glowed blue as she stirred it and she nodded in approval. Abhaya then bit down on the edge of her tongue, drawing blood into her mouth and spat it into the bowl. The blue glow then turned bright purple and the mixture was ready. She dug through the cupboard and found a thick paint brush and a 16 by 20 canvas. Laying it down on her work bench she then dipped the paint brush into the mixture and covered the whole canvas in it.

Hiei was now watching as well as Kurama, nothing that the mixture was also purple in color. "It looks like _paint,"_ He grumbled, folding his arms over his chest.

Abhaya nodded, giving a thick layer of the substance over the canvas. "Yes, the color of my energy. It will change into the other person's energy but it will take a few days."

Hiei growled with frustration. "Do _all_ of your spells take time?"

Abhaya kept calm and merely looked at him stoically when the whole mixture was spread evenly over the canvas. "Most do. Everything worthwhile takes time and the more time put into a spell, the better the results. That is how it works."

"I heard that you plan to go back to your home for a while today. Do you mind if I watch Elias work while you are away?" Kurama said, taking his eyes from the purple canvas.

"That is not up to me, ask him if you want to watch him work," Abhaya said, smiling warmly at the fox demon.

"Alright. I shall ask him then. Have a safe trip, Abhaya, Hiei."

Kurama then left the two alone, noting Hiei's behavior change with the mage. " _Nosey fox,"_ Hiei growled, watching Kurama leave.

"Nothing wrong with curiosity. I rather think that it's one of his people's greatest assets."

"Hn. And what do they say about your kind, mage?"

"Which kind? The mages or my cultural heritage?"

Hiei watched as she started to put away her supplies, not turning to look at him when he finally spoke. "What's the difference?"

"There are many differences. Mages are known to be highly prideful people as well as very spiteful if one makes us angry. The Scottish are known to be brave and family oriented. They form their lives around clans. The Indian people are known to be hardworking, but then again stereotypes suck and not everyone is like that. Just like not every demon is out to slaughter."

"Hn. How stupid."

Abhaya scoffed, her lips turning up into a smirk. "I tend to agree. Humans are always trying to find ways to categorize one another."

"And you hate them for that?"

Abhaya shook her head. "No, it's merely in their nature. Who am I to judge when I am just like them? A human."

Hiei rolled his eyes, watching as she put her pack on her shoulders. _'She took her father's advice,'_ He thought examining her as she looked down at the purple canvas. _'Perhaps she is different than who she once was.'_

Abhaya stepped out onto the lawn and made her way back into the temple, Hiei trailing behind her. She found Elias with Kurama in the study, Baidheil sleeping soundly on his grimoire. "Hey, there Neach-gaoil," Abhaya said, grinning at her son.

Kurama chuckled as Elias's face turned a bright shade of red. " _Abhaya!_ Don't call me _that."_

"Oh come now, lad! I'm just teasing ya."

Elias shot a glare as she came closer to him, yet as she reached down to place a small peck on the top of his head, he relaxed. She wrapped her arms around him, nuzzling his hair as Baidheil sat up with a yawn. She gave a small chirp and whipped her tail around. "What? You want a kiss too?" Abhaya said.

Baidheil's tail whipped around with a ferocity that made everyone but Hiei laugh. Abhaya cupped the small dragon in between her hands and placed a small kiss on her forehead. Hiei watched, disgust evident on his face. Kurama noticed and smirked, contemplating on asking the mage for a kiss as well, since it seemed to be that sort of atmosphere.

Abhaya sat down Baidheil on the table and ruffled Elias's dark curls. " _Now,_ be good. If you can get the defensive spells controlled fairly well then I will let you use them in sparring tomorrow."

Elias stood, his ears and tail whipping out as he swiftly brought Abhaya into a bear hug. " _Seriously! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"_

Abhaya burst out into a fit of laughter, tears crinkling in her eyes. "You're welcome," She said, sobering a little and turning to meet Kurama's eyes. "Thank you for staying with him."

"It's my pleasure Abhaya."

Elias sat back down in the chair, tucking his ears and tail back into place. Abhaya smirked and ruffled his hair once more, turning to leave with Hiei. Yet Hiei stopped in the doorway, causing Abhaya to merely run into him. " _Move,"_ She groaned, tempted on pushing him forward.

Something flew past her ear, causing her eyes to widen. Hiei caught what looked like a compact and grinned maliciously at Abhaya. "Sorry Abhaya. Hiei insisted I do that. Genkai said to call her an hour before you come back," Kurama said.

Abhaya nodded, smiling over her shoulder. "Alright thank you for telling me."

She then turned to Hiei and shot a heated glare at him. " _Jerkoff,"_ She growled, pushing past him and flipping him off.

Hiei chuckled, shoving the compact into his pocket and following the mage. As they made their way across the lawn he noticed that they were going back to the forge. "Did you forget something, woman?"

Abhaya smirked. "You'll see."

Hiei growled when she stopped at the door and took out her dagger. She tapped three times on the knob with the tip of the blade, causing the hair on the back of Hiei's neck to stand up straight. He could feel her energy swell and she placed a hand on the wood of the door, tucking the dagger back into its scabbard. As she opened the door he realized that through the door was darkness and no longer the forge. He could hear birds singing in the darkness and Abhaya smirked over her shoulder at him, her eyes narrowing with amusement.

"The first of my advance techniques. Let's go, shall we?"

* * *

 _ **Hello readers! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I would love your feedback. So they have to be around one another for ten days. (Cue malicious sneer) Let's see what happens MUAHAHAHAHA! I know this was kinda a serious chapter, but I wanted to show you guys more of what Abhaya can do as a mage and how Hiei is really starting to get attached to Elias and Abhaya. I mean he saved Elias, which is very un-Hiei-y. Anyways as far as slang goes Neach-gaoil means sweetheart or beloved in Gaelic. Please comment/ favorite/follow. I know some of you guys have been holding out on me ;) Thank you again. ~ELA**_


	19. Geal Doideag (White Witch)

_**Song Choice: The Chain~ Fleetwood Mac**_

* * *

Chapter Eighteen: Geal Doideag (White Witch)

The bayou was starting to grow thick with the promises of summer heat as the morning started to creep in between the bald cypress trees and through the thick Spanish moss that hung from the great branches. The waters over the bayou were calm as was the cloudless orange-red sky. Beyond the thick waters and trees laid a large house on one of the only high grounds for miles, a ring of the cypress trees keeping it hidden from on lookers. The house was white and well taken care of, a magnolia tree budding in the small yard. The door was painted black and a wreath of lavender was hung on the heavy wooden door.

A voice like warm honey broke the silence of the morning. " _Beau?_ Where are you?"

A willow framed woman stepped out from behind the black door, her strawberry blonde hair glimmering in the morning glow. A single white streak ran through the red tinted hair, her oak hazel eyes shining as she scanned the bayou. Freckles lined her lily white skin, her plump lips the color of peaches. She wore a long lacey white dress, her feet bare as they touched the vibrant green. "Beau?" She called once more, frantically searching the murky waters.

The woman gracefully walked over to the water's edge; her teeth biting down nervously on her bottom lip as she frantically searched the water with her eyes. A pair of arms wrapped around her, causing her to jump. The arms constricted her movement as a head bent down and kissed her neck possessively. " _Anoushka,_ why must you always look so appetizing?" He murmured against her throat.

Anoushka giggled with mirth, a polished hand going up to entwine itself in his dark hair. "Beau, why must you run off all the time? You _know_ I worry."

"I must keep you safe _, mon cheri_. You are my dearest treasure."

Anoushka chuckled, shaking her head. "I can take care of myself just fine."

Beau frowned, looking down at the small woman in his arms. He watched as she turned to look him in his face. She grinned and buried her fists in his leather jacket, eyes cutting past his black ray bans. He found himself smirking, watching as the mage fluttered her long lashes.

She pulled him toward the house, smirking deviously over her shoulder. "Tell me, would you like to take a trip with me?"

"Oh? Where to mon cheri?"

Anoushka grinned, her eyes glimmering. "To Japan."

"Why Japan?" Beau said, running a hand through his slicked back hair.

"Why to go visit my _sister."_

* * *

 _"GODDAMN IT! SIT!"_

All of the twelve baby dragons that were scampering around the yard of the mountain stopped dead in their tracks; their eyes wide and staring straight at the enraged mage. Abhaya let out a deep breath, hearing Hiei's mocking scoffs behind her. She sourly glared at him over her shoulder and then rolled her eyes over to the cowering dragons. Gently she bent down and petted one of them. "I won't hurt you, just _please_ stop eating _everything."_

The twelve dragons then crowded around her, curling up at her feet so that she could not move. "What do you all plan to nap around my feet now?"

Hiei's scoffs quickly turned to a slight chuckle and Abhaya groaned, rolling her eyes in irritation. She stepped over the ring of dragons and swiftly made her way into the cabin, Hiei following behind. "Are you hungry Mr. Chuckles?" Abhaya growled halfheartedly.

Hiei gave a small warning snarl which Abhaya simply snorted at. She padded up the stairs feeling his heat behind her and opened the door, allowing him to follow her inside. "Make yourself at home," She said, making her way to Elias's desk.

Hiei examined the room, his eyes falling on the small shrine by the door. He walked over to it, his eyes meeting the ones in the pictures. Yet when he saw the picture of her whole family he picked it up, examining what he realized was Anoushka. His mind went back to her first memory and how they were all wearing some sort of crown made from plants. In the picture was the four of them, Anoushka still held an infant version of Abhaya. Beiste had an arm wrapped around Anoushka's shoulders and their mother smiled warmly at the camera, an arm around Anoushka's waist. Hiei frowned, realizing that he didn't know her mother's name. "What was your mother's name?" He said, glaring over his shoulder.

Abhaya was going through her records and stopped to meet Hiei's eyes when he spoke. She sighed, returning to her records as she spoke. "Chameli. It means jasmine flower."

Hiei turned his gaze back to the picture. "You look just like her."

A bitter scoff rolled from Abhaya's throat. Yet she merely shrugged, smirking at Days of Futures past by The Moody Blues. "Hey, what kind of music do you like?" She said, turning to look at him.

Hiei sat the picture down in its place on the shrine and rolled his eyes at the mage. "I _don't_ like music."

Abhaya pouted, unamused. "Oh _hogwash._ Everyone likes music."

"I am exempt from _everyone,_ mage."

Hiei made his way over to the cloak and hawk skull mask on the left side of the room. He ran a hand over the feathers and beak. "How many times have you been to demon world?"

"Too many times to count. Why?"

"Why do you go to Mukuro's territory only?"

Abhaya sighed bitterly, setting down her records on her feather bed. She padded over to where he was standing, looking over her mask and cloak. "Her territory has certain herbs and fruit that I use in spells and medicine."

Hiei growled as she took the mask and cloak from the post and sat them on her bed. "You're planning on taking those back?'

Abhaya nodded. "I want to be prepared."

A pregnant silence settled over the two and Hiei found himself staring at Abhaya's turned back as she folded her cloak. Her hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail, trailing down past her waist. She wore only a sports bra and blue harem pants, her medicine bag sitting next to the bed. "Hey Hiei?"

Hiei glared at the back of her head, giving no verbal sign that he had heard her. She simply sighed, her eyes pensively staring down at her folded cloak. "Thank you…for saving Elias."

Hiei's eye brow shot up, his eyes wide with puzzlement. He quickly hide his surprise with an uncaring frown and folded his arms over his chest. "Hn."

Abhaya went through her records once more, picking out various Queen albums and The Wall By Pink Floyd. When she looked back up from her crate of records she noticed that Hiei was staring at her mask. She shook her head, smirking with amusement. "Hiei if you have a question about my mask then just ask," She said, adding Demon Days by The Gorillaz to her stack of records.

Hiei furrowed his mouth into an irritated grimace. "I have nothing to ask you, mage."

Abhaya shrugged, smiling to herself as she located her four large generator clear quartz crystals. She sat them on her bed, placing her hands on her hips and smiling. "How do you feel about taking a small hike?" She said, smirking at him over her shoulder.

Hiei rose an eyebrow at her, mild irritation for the mage welling in his chest. "To _where,_ woman?"

Abhaya chuckled, sitting down on her bed and facing him. "Just up the mountain. I need to get more blessed water for a few crafts and to replenish what we used today."

Hiei narrowed his eyes. "You don't make it yourself?"

"Not normally. It tends to take too long and not enough energy to generate good blessed water. Besides full moon water is good for other things, as is new moon water."

"Whatever."

Abhaya nodded and met his eyes, a stern look catching him off guard. "One last thing before I take you. There are a few rules about this place. Ones that you will feel and know when you step on the ground of the area~"  
"Then why are you telling me?" Hiei growled, growing tired of her presence.

Abhaya glowered at him, keeping her eyes on his as she spoke once more. "Because this is the first time I have _ever_ taken someone else to a _siogaidh tobar*,_ Hiei. I do not take them lightly because they are _sacred._ The Ancient ones dwell there and no creature is allowed to harm another there. If there is any _negative_ energy presented, then it can turn it into a cursed land. If something _dies_ on that land or there is black magick done on the land it can change it. It is a place for all supernatural beings to dwell in harmony; humans do not go there because, like I said, it is sacred."

Hiei glowered at the mage. "So then why do _you_ go there if humans do not?"

"Mages are different. Those places replenish us, make us feel safe."

"So demons go there, alongside _Fae,"_ He spat out the word Fae like it was poison. "And coexist? Nonsense."

Abhaya smirked, folding her arms over her chest. "I guess you'll have to see it to believe it then."

She stood from her bed and slung her medicine pack over her shoulder. Abhaya then turned to him, flashing a wild grin at him. "Shall we?"

"Hn."

* * *

"Come on Elias, I'll take it slow for ya kid," Yusuke said, getting into a fighting stance.

Elias frowned, mildly insulted by the detective's insinuation that he was weak. _'Well it's his fault if he gets hurt. He shouldn't underestimate his opponent,'_ Elias thought, mirroring Yusuke's stance. "You may begin," Genkai grumbled from the sidelines, watching the two boys with narrowed eyes.

Yusuke lunged for the hound, swiftly going for a left swing. Yet when he thought that he had slugged him in the face, his fist caught air. Yusuke looked around a little bewildered, until a tap came on his shoulder. He turned around to face the small child who looked bored. "Please don't underestimate me. I was taught by a master at defense and maneuvering; it's a little insulting."

Genkai scoffed, smirking at Elias with approval. The hound was beginning to be one of her favorite dimwits. _'He takes after his mother with that mouth of his. He is kind like her too, good traits on both of their parts,'_ She thought, sipping at her tea.

Yusuke grinned, leaning down slightly to meet the hound's bright yellow eyes. "Good. Maybe we can make this fun then?"

Elias scoffed, smirking at the half demon. "And here I thought we were already having fun!" He said sarcastically.

Yusuke chuckled. "You have no idea, kid."

* * *

Hiei trailed behind Abhaya, watching as her fingers grazed over the bark of the trees as she passed them. A content smile was plastered on her face, her eyes back to a gentle bright blue that gleamed like jewels against her terra cotta skin. It was far too slow for Hiei as they simply walked through the forest, but Abhaya insisted that they walk. He could feel eyes on them, though he knew that they were in hardly any danger being on her mountain.

Hiei folded his arms over his chest, training his eyes on Abhaya's long hair. It was such a ridiculous amount of hair, one that would certainly make it easy for an attacker to force her to her knees. He glowered at her, irritation swelling in his chest as she blissfully made her way up the mountain. "You need to cut your hair," He growled, eyeing the dark forest floor.

The brush was getting thicker the further they went up the mountain and it cut out almost all of the sunlight. Abhaya peered over her shoulder at the tense fire demon with a cocked eyebrow. "Why's that?" She said, training her eyes back onto the forest floor in front of her.

"It could make it easy for an opponent to force you to concede."

Abhaya chuckled, shaking her head. Hiei's eyes narrowed at the mage and he let a small growl roll in his chest. "I didn't realize you _cared,_ Tine Beag."

"I _don't._ I simply don't want another hiccup in our mission, _woman_."

Abhaya sighed, looking up at the canopy of trees above them. She then looked down at the nails on her feet and hands, assessing them to see if they were long enough to cut. "Perhaps it is time to do some grooming…" She murmured before she groaned and threw her head back.

"What _now?_ If you tell me you forgot something I _will_ throttle you, _mage."_

Abhaya turned, biting down on her bottom lip and trying to keep in her giggles. She then grinned, her shoulders shaking uncontrollably as she burst out into laughter. Hiei watching with mild disgust as she bent over, clutching her sides. She was laughing at _him._

Hiei ground his teeth together, his patience with the woman swiftly growing thin. _"Why are you laughing?"_ He snarled, his eyes growing dark with fury.

Abhaya started to sober, whipping the tears from her eyes as she stood up straight. "I don't doubt that you _would,_ but no. I didn't forget anything back at the cabin. I was just thinking how much of a pain it is to cut my hair and to clip my nails."

Hiei was still unamused. "Then why were you _laughing?"_

Abhaya chuckled. "I just imagined you trying to _throttle_ me."

Hiei rolled his eyes, giving an unamused glare. "Are you really _that_ stupid? You think that your own death is funny?"

"No and yes."

She turned from him, giving an all knowing smile and continuing to walk through the animal trail that weaved up the mountain. A small hum started to roll from Abhaya's chest and ask it mixed with the small breeze, Hiei found that she was harmonizing with the tones of the wind in the trees. He then noticed how she barely made a sound with her feet as she walked through the forest. Most humans were loud with their movements and could be heard for miles, yet it was like she knew just how to place her body so that she could not be detected. "Are you doing that on purpose?" Hiei said, watching as she moved along.

"Doing what? The humming?"

"No. Your body placement. I have to strain my ears to hear you move."

Abhaya stopped, puckering her lips in thought. She then smiled and shrugged. "Old habits die hard."

She started to walk again, yet Hiei continued with his interrogation. "Where did you learn that?"

"Taught myself when I was young. I loved hiding in the brush and watching the animals. That was also how I avoided some of the more… violent demons that inhibited our mountain."

"Violent demons? All demons are violent."

Abhaya shook her head. "Yukina isn't."

Hiei grew quiet, knowing that the mage was right about that if anything. "Not all demons care for mages, Hiei. And there were some that felt that way in our territory."

"Hn. Perhaps these 'violent demons' and I have quite a bit in common."

Abhaya pensively stared ahead, her mind suddenly thinking of her sister. She then pressed her lips together, comparing her father to her sister in her head.

"Why did that child call your mother a whore?"

Hiei watched as Abhaya's shoulders grew tense and she clenched her fists at her sides. _'I struck a nerve. Good,'_ He thought smugly. "Are you making a habit of asking people personal questions or do you just like to put me in the spot light?" Abhaya grumbled, nervously.

"Answer me."

Abhaya hunched her shoulder irritably, not turning around to face the fire demon. "Why does it matter?"

"It does because I am _asking you."_

Abhaya ground her teeth together, her brow twitching as she let out a small hiss. "Are you familiar with the Devadasi women?"

"No."

Abhaya ran a hand through her hair, cursing herself once again for saving his life. "A Devadasi is a woman who had dedicated herself to worship and serve a deity. They are 'married' to their practice and are forbidden to marry another person. That's what they started out as anyways."

Hiei rose an eyebrow, as if urging her forward with her explanation. He watched as her eyes grew sad as she started to speak again. "Everything gets misconstrued over time and just as many things, The Devadasi changed with time. In India, some people don't have enough money to raise more than one child and they favor men above women. So if a female is born and the family doesn't have enough to support them, it isn't uncommon for them to give them up to the Devadasi. That is what happened to my mother. Just before my mother went through puberty she was to become a prostitute for them. My mother became even more valued as she gained her awareness. She would have men come to her for readings as well as…entertainment."

Abhaya sighed, looking up through the canopy of trees. "It's actually how my parents met, though my mother said that she had a dream about him before she even laid eyes on him."

"So you gained her gift for visions then," Hiei grunted.

Abhaya looked over her shoulder at the fire demon with suspicion. "What? You aren't going to chastise me?"

"What's the point? I would be wasting my breath by doing so."

Abhaya smirked. "True. I'd probably tell you to go have sex and travel."

Hiei shot a hot glare at the mage, making her sneer at him. "That _mouth_ of yours is going to be your undoing, _woman."_

"Oh, _hogwash._ Don't be so bloody _touchy._ We are almost to the tobar*."

Hiei rolled his eyes and fixed his glare on the back of her head. He could feel her think underneath the obnoxious amount of hair on her head. "Hey," Abhaya said, ripping Hiei from his thoughts. "We are even."

"What the hell are you blabbing about now?"

Abhaya shook her head and smiled. "We are even; you have already paid me back for my services… Thank you… for saving Elias, Hiei."

"Hn. I owed you nothing to begin with."

Abhaya rolled her eyes, shooting an unamused glare over her shoulder at the fire demon. "Regardless, we are even."

Hiei glowered at the mage, tempted on causing her harm once more. Yet just as he was about to make a snide remark to her a strange feeling hit him like a sack of rocks over his head. He froze, the feeling wrapping around him. Abhaya turned around to face him, an exuberant grin on her face. She chuckled at Hiei's confused face, folding her arms over her chest. "That's the tobar you're feeling," She said, watching as he scowled at her once more.

Abhaya merely widened her grin as Hiei let out a gruff snarl. "Oh come on. You can't tell me that it doesn't feel good?"

Hiei rolled his eyes as Abhaya wriggled her brow, an obnoxious sneer plastered on her face. _"Nonesense,"_ He growled, his eyes narrowing dangerously. "Let's just get this over with, _mage."_

Hiei shoved his hands in his pockets as they made their way up a small hill. He eyed two large boulders at the top with suspicion and took note of the swell of energy in the air. Abhaya bounced up the path, pure ecstasy running through her body. She had forgotten how much she loved going to these areas and she found that there was a small part of her that was happy to show it to Hiei. Stopping at the top, she gazed happily at the marsh like waters of the tobar. Green painted the landscape for as far as the eye could see and as she took a step past the boulders, her feet sunk into the soft emerald moss.

Abhaya grinned with mirth and bound down the small hill to the edge of the water. Large ancient trees towered over them, limiting sunlight from illuminating the forest floor. Hiei watched as Abhaya gazed over what looked to him as a regular marsh, yet as he walked closer to one of the small bodies of water; he found that the water was clearer than he had ever seen it. Below the clear water, he could see a dark sludge that coated the bottom of the small ponds. He looked back up at Abhaya when he realized that she was grinning wildly at him. " _What?"_ He growled sourly, crinkling his nose.

Abhaya chuckled, biting her lower lip and shaking her head. " _Geez_ , calm _down,"_ She beamed.

He watched with disgust as she walked past him and hopped onto a moss coated log that went over the first body of water. She looked over her shoulder at him with a smirk. "This way," She said gently.

Hiei frowned, wishing that he could be anywhere but with her. ' _I would rather be spending time with Kuwabara than with_ her, _'_ he thought, shoving his hands in his pockets irritably. He followed behind her on the log, watching the water ripple around them.

Hiei could hear rushing water off in the distance and he couldn't help but be curious as the sounds slowly grew louder. "Where are we going?"

"The heart of the tobar. It's where the freshest water is."

Hiei scoffed, glaring at the back of her head. Abhaya started to hum once again, however this time he recognized the song from her memories. After she hummed the beginning of the song she started to quietly sing, her voice jarring him ever so slightly. " _Listen to the wind blow, watch the sun rise. Run in the shadows, damn your love; damn your lies~"_

Hiei's frown deepened and he slipped into her mind with ease.

 _Abhaya's hands were wound into her sisters as they swung around the fire, dancing in tandem. Abhaya blissfully swung her hips, a white dress swaying around her; hands still entwined with her sisters. The fire was warm around them and their hair swirled around as the tempo of the song became faster. Feathers and flowers were knotted into their hair, Abhaya's a short mop of dark curls and Anoushka's long, straight and vibrantly red in the fire's glow. "Chain~ Keep us together!" They sang along to the song, bare feet pounding against the soft grass. As the song died off, they swung in together in a tight embrace. Abhaya buried her face into her sisters pale neck and looked into the woods. Her tormenter glaring back at her._

* * *

"~We must never break the chain…"Anoushka sang, Beau gracefully walking beside her.

Beau smirked down at his master, finding the small woman adorable as they made their way up the stairs to Genkai's temple. "So what do you know of this Genkai?" Beau asked, his eyes trailing down her exposed neck.

"Not too much. She was a friend of my father's and Koenma said that Abhaya was staying with her right now. She's a renowned psychic as well."

Beau nodded, folding his arms over his chest. He towered over her, as he was nearly six feet tall and she was only five foot four. He grinned as she did, taking note of the mirth in her eyes. "I can't wait to see my favorite nephew," She beamed.

"Abhaya has a mate?"

Anoushka shook her head, her lips puckering as she thought. "No. Elias is her adopted son. He's a demon."

Beau scoffed, his lip curling into a small snarl. "So she's mate-less as _well_ as familiar-less. How is she supposed to be _powerful_ then?"

"My sister is _very_ formidable. As a child she could take down a middle B-class demon with her bare hands. _Without_ using magick."

Beau's eyes widened behind his ray bans. " _Seriously?"_

Anoushka's eyes darkened and she clenched her jaw. " _Yes._ She is vicious."

"Heh. To think The White Witch of the South and The Slayer mage are related. You are total opposites, Anoushka."

Anoushka smirked. "Indeed."

They walked in silence for the rest of the way and Anoushka found her eyes examining the forests surrounding her. The steps to the temple had moss starting to grow over them in small patches. She could see a small bamboo forest growing off inside the forest. Anoushka sighed heavily as they crossed under an enormous gate, noting that it was open.

"Hmm… I wonder if Koenma told them that we were coming…" Anoushka said with a frown.

As they stepped inside the temple grounds they heard talking. Anoushka's eyes landed on a small woman with a turquoise color to it sitting next to a small boy with dark messy hair. The boy wore black pants with a white button down shirt that was tucked in, black suspenders keeping his pants up. At first Anoushka didn't recognize the small boy, yet when his molten gold eyes met hers, she knew that it was Elias.

" _Aunt… Anoushka?_ What are you doing here?" Elias said, his eyes widening.

Yukina's brow furrowed as he spoke English, not understanding a word.

"Elias! When did you learn to shift?" She said, bounding for the boy.

As she wrapped her arms around him, holding him in a strong bear hug. He noticed her smell and flinched. ' _She doesn't smell right…'_ He thought with a frown. "Abhaya taught me…"

Elias felt Anoushka stiffen against him and as she let him go, he noticed that he face had grown cold. "Is that so?" She murmured, ice coating her words thickly. "What else has she taught you?"

"Umm… Elias-san. Is she a friend of Abhaya-san?"

Elias blinked and sighed. He opened his mouth to speak only for Anoushka to interrupt him. She stretched out her hand to the ice maiden and started to speak Japanese. "I am Anoushka Enya Sinclair; Abhaya's _sister._ What might be your name?"

"Oh! Please to meet you Miss Sinclair. My name is Yukina."

"Yukina? What a pretty name."

"Thank you. Are you here to see Abhaya-san? She's currently out."

Anoushka nodded solemnly, a frown tugging at her pale lips. "I take it Koenma didn't tell you I was coming then. May I speak to Genkai? I have some questions that I would like answered."

Yukina stood up with a polite nod. "Of course. I believe she is in the tea room at the moment."

Elias glared at the demon who stood towering over his aunt. The man wore a gray v-neck shirt and a leather jacket with faded jeans. Alligator pointed boots jutted out from underneath his jeans, his black hair was slicked back over his scalp; the sides shaved to a short stubble. "What are you looking at pup?" The demon growled.

Elias could feel his heated eyes from behind his raybans. ' _Heh, not as bad as Hiei's or Abhaya's glares. This guy would probably whimper in fear if they gave him the right look,'_ He thought with a brash smirk. "Nothing worth my time," Elias spat, turning his heel to go find Kurama.

" _Stupid brat,"_ Beau snarled, his eyes narrowing at Elias's fleeting form.

Beau swiftly followed his master into the temple, wishing he could ring the hound's neck.

* * *

 _ **Helllllooooooo! Ok. So… I'm so sorry that this is hella late. I'm wrapping up this semester and I got a lot of crap to do. I won't guarantee that this next chapter is going to be on time either, but I'm hoping that I can get it out on Sunday. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I've been wanting to put Anoushka into this for a while but this seemed right. It WILL pose as more conflict, just wait. (Cue evil grin). Anyways thank you for reading and if you guys could comment or favorite or follow that would be fabulous! Thank you for all of those who have been. It means the world to me. Happy Esbat (Full moon) and have a wonderful day/evening! ~ELA**_

 _ **Vocab for this chapter (So all your friends think your cool for knowing stuff that you probably will never, ever freaking use… You're welcome. XD):**_

 _ **Siogaidh Tobar: "Fairy Well" in Gaelic. I made up the name, but it is real. They are on Ley Lines and they are pretty much powerful coagulated points of energy on the planet. They can be swayed either positive or negative.**_

 _ **Tobar: Still referring to the meaning above; means well in Gaelic.**_


	20. Feauchainn de Brathadh

_**Song Choice: Of Monsters and Men~ Human**_

* * *

Chapter Nineteen: Feuchainn de Brathadh (Feeling of Betrayal)

* * *

"Here, try this," Abhaya said, handing Hiei a small cup of the water from the tobar.

She had taken the water from a small water fall that created a small stream which flowed into the small pools surrounding it. Hiei took the cup and eyed the clear water. A grin spread over Abhaya's face as he took the cup from her and she busied herself with filling the three gourds from her woven pack.

Hiei sat by the stream's edge, watching the clear water run over large smooth stones and collect into a small pond with strange water flowers growing from under the muck. They looked like lotus flowers but were an opaque salmon pink near the center and as the petals fanned out, became iridescent. Hiei could almost see right through them as they floated seamlessly against the glassy water. He took a small sip of the water, his eyes widening slightly as he let it sit on his tongue.

Not only was the water very cold but it was also sweet. It wasn't overwhelming but there was a nectar taste to it and he couldn't help but relax as he sipped it, his eyes wandering over the land. He understood fully why she loved this place and found that he too was fond of it.

Abhaya sat down next to him, sinking into the plush moss below her. She sipped her cup as well, a relaxed smile on her face. "I love this mountain. It's really quite sad that I will have to leave it in a year though," She said with a sigh.

Hiei didn't look at her as he spoke. "Why are you leaving it?"  
"We move every five years."

"That's not a _reason,_ woman."

Abhaya gazed into her cup soberly, her brow wrinkling slightly as she frowned. "We… shouldn't stay in an area much longer than that. People will get suspicious when they notice I don't age…"

"Where will you go then?"

Abhaya shrugged, sipping her water. "Not sure yet. Maybe America… maybe India."

"You would go back to your mother's country? Why?"

Abhaya leaned back on one of her hands and sneered at the trees. "Good food. I would certainly fit in better as well."

Hiei glanced at her as she chuckled, her lips parting slightly to show white teeth. He scoffed, rolling his eyes at her. "Why are you _so_ concerned with fitting in? There is no point."

Abhaya said nothing, she simply downed the rest of her water and sat up, brushing the dirt off her pants. "We should head out," She said stiffly, her face growing stoic.

Hiei rose an eyebrow at the woman as she sat her cup in the compartment of her pack. He then drank the rest of his water and handed her his cup. She nodded to him and put his cup with hers, slinging the pack over her back. Abhaya started to walk back the way they came, only for Hiei's hand to wrap around Abhaya's wrist. "You didn't answer my _question_ ," He growled, his eyes narrowing down at her.

Abhaya sighed through her nose, casting her eyes downward to the moss blanketed ground. "You wouldn't understand so why explain myself?"

A growl formed in the back of Hiei's throat and his face twisted in mild disgust. He watched as she glared at him over her shoulder, her eyes cutting through him like daggers. "May I have my hand back?" She grumbled irritably.

Hiei dropped her wrist as if it had bitten him and averted his gaze from her. Silence overtook the two as they walked the path they had come from, the only sound was the barely audible pad of their feet on moss. As they crossed over the main stretch, Abhaya caught glimpse of a tall figure standing in between the boulders leading down the mountain. She narrowed her eyes at the figure, feeling its energy with caution. ' _A demon,'_ she noted in her head. She could feel Hiei's guard go up as well the closer they got to the demon.

Steely grey eyes shimmered back at her in small slits and a shiver worked down her spine as she examined the demon. Over eight feet tall, the demon's limbs were lanky and dark. It was mostly bone with dried pieces of skin fraying from being pulled taunt over the bones. Its face had the taunt dark skin pulled over it, long horns growing from its skull in a horseshoe shape. It had no lips, only jagged teeth that were still stained with blood from its last meal. She knew the demon's breed well and it made her skin crawl at the very thought of it. " _What the hell is a wendigo doing on my mountain?"_ She murmured under her breath.

A grunt came from behind her and then Hiei's voice flooded into her head. ' _You're familiar with this kind of demon?'_

 _'Of course. They are well known by mages and humans alike. Are you?'_

 _'You called it something that I am not familiar with. Wendigo, what do your people think they are?'_

 _'I'll explain later. I just really want to get past the damn thing.'_

Hiei sneered, watching the mage with curiosity. Yet his attention was pulled to the Wendigo as it spoke. " _Are you the guardian of this mountain? The Slayer Mage?"_ The Wendigo said, its voice a cross between a whisper and a snarl.

Another violent shiver ricocheted down Abhaya's spine and she clenched her jaw, keeping down her uneasiness. "And if I am?" She said, glaring at the beast.

The Wendigo stretched out a large hand, its fingers long and spiderlike. In its palm was a small scroll tied with a black ribbon. Abhaya's brow knitted together and she met the demon's eyes apprehensively. " _For you, Lady Abhaya. It is a message from my master, Lord Faolan. I hope that you may consider his request."_

Abhaya eyed the scroll and met the wendigo's gaze. "Are you his familiar?"

" _Yes, Lady Abhaya."_

Abhaya scoffed, taking the scroll from the beast's outstretched hand. "I would have thought that he would have ample energy being a half _demon_ himself. Heh. I suppose it's none of my business. I shall mull over his request."

The Wendigo gave a small bow and let Hiei and Abhaya pass. They got a few feet ahead of the demon only for it to speak once more. " _Is that demon with you your familiar, Lady Abhaya?"_

Abhaya chuckled and shook her head. "I have no desire to ever take a familiar."

" _Mate then?"_

Hiei stiffened and glared at the tall demon, Abhaya only laughed more. " _No._ I have no desire for _that_ either," She said, smiling at the demon.

Abhaya lifted a hand to the demon and gave a small wave as she started to walk again. "Send your master my regards."

* * *

The rest of the hike, neither of them spoke. Hiei merely glared at the scroll in Abhaya's hand the whole way. As they approached her cabin, he couldn't stand the silence any longer. "There are hybrids of mages?"

Abhaya nodded, examining the scroll in her hand. "They are becoming more popular with our race dying out. However, Faolan, is a strange case."

"How so?"

"He may have a worse reputation than me. He's feared by the rest of my kind so he can pretty much get away with _anything."_

"Does he have a stupid nickname as well?"

Abhaya frowned, her eyes growing serious as she nodded. "The Cannibal Mage is his nickname. He eats other demons and humans."

Hiei hid his surprise with a mocking smirk and a scoff. "And you plan to hear this _monster_ out?"

"I have to at least listen to what he has to say; I mean it could be something worthwhile."

"What if he wishes to eat _you?"_

Abhaya scoffed. "He won't. Not even he is dumb enough to try and eat a _mage._ We taste _horrible."_

" _You're taking this too lightly."_

Abhaya growled, her top lip curling to show her canine. " _No. I'm not._ I'm an endangered _species, Hiei._ He has more wits about him than to just start _eating_ mages."

"And what if he is the one sending those _damn_ sigils to _us?"_

"More of a reason to read his request then."

Hiei sneered, taking the scroll from her hand before she realized it was gone. Abhaya blinked looking down at her now empty hand and then letting out a frustrated howl. Her eyes snapped up to Hiei's, now glowing orchid. He chuckled, staring down at the furious mage. " _Give. That. Back,"_ She snarled, grinding her teeth together.

"You _said_ we should read _it."_

Abhaya pinched the bridge of her nose, closing her eyes and trying to calm herself down. "I _meant_ with everyone _else."_

Hiei scoffed, his lips twitching as he repressed a smile. He rose an eyebrow as she met his eyes in a hot glare. "May I _please_ have it _back?"_ She said, her teeth clenched together and her hand stretched out to take it from him.

Hiei was not done teasing the mage however and he merely bent down so that his nose was almost touching hers and sneered. " _If you want it than take it from me."_

Abhaya's eyes widened slightly and then narrowed. She reached for the scroll that Hiei held above his head, only for him to snap it out of her reach. " _You're really gonna be a fecking cock about this?"_

Hiei opened his mouth to speak, only for Abhaya to interrupt him. "And _don't_ tell me how horrible my _mouth_ is. I don't. _Bloody. Care._ Now, _please_ give it back. This is my last request, Hiei."

"No."

Abhaya growled, her eyes turning nearly black as she lunged for the scroll. Hiei kept up with her movements easily, yet he did notice that she was becoming faster. That was when she dragged the heel of her foot down his leg hard, causing pain to ripple up it. Hiei let out a small hiss and looked down just long enough to notice that Abhaya's palm was about to make contact with his chin. It was too late however. Abhaya's slammed it into his chin, causing his teeth to smack together and clamp down on the tip of his tongue. The scroll flew out of his hand and Abhaya caught it, her eyes not moving from his. Hiei scoffed, watching as she put the scroll in her pack. "What a _cheap_ trick."

Abhaya shrugged. "It worked, didn't it?"

"Hn."

Hiei glared at the mage, spitting his blood onto the forest floor. He watched as Abhaya visibly stiffened and turned to meet his eyes. "That's going to have to stop Hiei," She said, worry flooding her eyes.

"What _has to?"_

"You leaving traces of yourself everywhere. If I wanted to, I could take that small amount of spit and blood and place a hex on you. You have to be more careful."

" _Cheh._ If I didn't know better, I would think you actually _cared,_ mage."

Abhaya smirked, slinging her pack over her shoulder. "Hogwash."

* * *

The air was tense in Genkai's tea room as silence stifled any attempts to make conversation. Genkai sat across from Anoushka, both locked in a silent staring contest. Yusuke and Kurama eyed the demon beside her, neither liking the feeling they had from him. Kuwabara sat behind Genkai, next to Elias and Yukina. Anoushka gave a couth smirk, her eyes dancing with an emotion that no one could quite place. "So you are Master Genkai, my father's best friend."

Genkai scoffed, taking a sip of her tea. "You mind cutting the bull shit and telling us all why you're here?" She said, glaring at the young mage.

Anoushka gave a fake pout. "Must I have a reason to see my dearest _little_ sister _?"_

Elias and Yusuke growled at the same time, yet it was Yusuke that spoke up for Abhaya. "You do when you made her _promise~"_ Yusuke was cut off when Genkai rose a hand, shushing him.

"She should be back soon. They called a little while ago," Kurama said with no fluctuation of his voice.

Genkai nodded in agreement, her eyes narrowing once more at the young mage in front of her. "Besides your sister, why are you here?"

Anoushka sighed, puckering her lips seductively. "I wanted to see Elias and Koenma asked me to come after he heard about what happened to your friend… Hiei was it?"

"Abhaya is in the process of removing the sigil from him," Kurama said.

Anoushka met the fox demon's eyes. "You honestly think she handle something like that? She's not even a _healer."_

Elias rolled his eyes and gave a small growl. " _Lies._ Abhaya is a talented healer."

"Oh? Did she tell you that Elias? Did she even tell you who saved your life in the _first_ place?"

Elias's eyes grew hard as he bared his teeth at her. " _Abhaya hides nothing from me._ You may have been the one to heal me at _first,_ but she was the one who brought me to _you._ You have no _idea_ how hard that was for her to do; how _afraid_ she was of you! And then you told her~"

 _"Elias. Stop."_

Everyone turned to look at Abhaya who had creeped up behind Yusuke and Kurama. They moved out of the way to let her in, Hiei stopping to watch in the doorway with them. Heat rose off Abhaya in waves, unable to contain her anger. Her eyes were deep pits of fury as they met Anoushka's for the first time in ten years. She glared down at her sister, her jaw so hard and ridged that it could cut steel. "If you have something to _say_ than say it to my _fecking_ face, _Anoushka."_

Beau growled next to his master, taking in the beast of a woman before him. She really was frightening as she stood there challenging his master. He rose to his feet, towering over the small woman. Abhaya glared up at the demon beside her sister and watched as he started to speak. " _How dare you speak to Anoushka like that!"_ He snarled, glaring at the mage from behind his sunglasses.

Abhaya sneered maliciously and Elias let out a small whimper from behind Hiei as he noticed the look on her face. Hiei looked over his shoulder at him with a cocked eyebrow as he spoke. "She's gonna _snap,"_ He whispered, shaking his head in fear.

Hiei turned his attention back to the sneering mage as she rose her right hand to the demon's face and pressed her thumb and forefinger together. She dragged her hand in the air like that and everyone watched with awe as the demon's lips were forced shut and he couldn't get them back open. Abhaya grinned, a cruel rumble of laughter bouncing in her chest. "That was a warning, _Basilisk_. Speak to me in such a manner _again_ and I might be inclined to make it so you can't _breathe._ Now, _plant your scraggly ass down or I will make. You."_

Anoushka was shaking with fury now, glaring up at her sister with hatred. Abhaya squatted in front of her, glaring into her sister's oak green eyes. "Why are you here?" Abhaya said coldly, her eyes lightening ever so slightly.

"I'm here to heal the demon Hiei," Anoushka spat.

"I have that taken care of."

Anoushka shook her head and averted her eyes from her sister. " _You're not a healer."_

"You're wrong. I've dedicated ten years of my life to medicine."

"Healers take oaths to heal not _kill_ Abhaya. You're still just a murderer."

Abhaya growled and straightened her back. "I may be a murderer, but at least I'm no _fool._ You mated with your familiar. You _know_ that's forbidden, not to mention cruel!"

"It's nothing you're not used to."

Abhaya ground her teeth together and pointed at her familiar. "At least I didn't kill him, which would have been _too_ easy to accomplish! What a fool you've become, to mate with a demon that is _far_ below your stature! And here I thought you had _some_ wits about you."

"At least I found a mate! You~ _you_ will be alone till the day you die! You _heartless baobh*!"_

Abhaya let out a snort and gave a wild grin to her sister. They were now both standing, their faces inches from one another. "You're _right._ I am heartless, ya wanna know _why_?"

" _Because you're born without one?"_

Abhaya shook her head. " _Chan…_ I was born with one. Try again _lass."_

"Did a demon steal it?"

"Oooo gettin' a wee bit warmer."

Anoushka sneered and gave a fake pout. "Oh _poor_ Abhaya. Always the _victim."_

 _"Shouldn't I be sayin' the same about you?_ You had to have _this_ feck _boy_ protect you," Abhaya jutted her finger at Beau who glared at her. She then turned to him, meeting his eyes. _"And_ how he accomplished that _I have no bloody idea."_

" _Leave him out of this!"_

"What? And here I thought you wanted to dig at me? Tell me how much of a screw up I really am? I mean it's only fair since you started it first."

"Stop being so melodramatic. I'm simply stating the facts."

Abhaya scoffed. " _So am I."_

The two mages glared at one another, Abhaya looking more animalistic than her sister. "I see you haven't reached your _peak_ yet. You would be in heat if you had."

Abhaya gave a small hiss, her eyes narrowing into slits. "I see you _have._ You reek of pheromones," Abhaya said, sneering and peering over her shoulder at the three demon's standing in the doorway. "You guys better run. You think teenagers are bad? Try mages when they are in heat."

Kurama paled a little, only for Hiei and Yusuke to snicker. Abhaya let out a small rumble of laughter turning back to her sister, noticing her face turn bright red. "I'm not that bad!" She hissed, balling her hands into tight fists.

Abhaya shrugged. "Well, let's just hope that Mr. Lanky's John Thomas doesn't match his well… everything…"

Anoushka's face was suddenly a tomato. " _Abhaya!"_ She sputtered.

Kurama had to turn his head to cover his laughter while Yusuke and Kuwabara burst out into a fit of laughter. Hiei gave her an unamused glare as did Genkai and Elias. Yukina merely tilted her head to the side. Abhaya watched as Beau stood, glaring down at her. She smirked mockingly at the demon. "What? Do you want me to let you speak?"

He gave a curt nod, his eyes still on hers. Abhaya acted as though she was thinking about it and then shook her head. "Nah. I'll give it back when I leave. I really don't wanna hear your annoying voice."

Abhaya watched as the demon's eyes narrowed at her and he flipped her off. She merely rolled her eyes and gave her sister a small glance. "Well, I have shit to do. Give Junior my regards when he gets here."

Hiei glared at her, folding his arms over his chest as she tried to move past him. She let out an irritable huff when he moved in front of her. "What about the scroll?" He growled.

"Later. Now is not the time for it," Abhaya said, meeting his eyes.

He instantly noticed the anger that still lurked in them as well as other emotions. Yet for once it wasn't aimed at him. He gave a curt nod, turning to follow her. Abhaya let her hold on Beau's mouth go, hearing him curse as she left. She merely let out a small chuckle as she padded down the hallway to her room.

Hiei and Abhaya were silent as they walked side by side; Hiei with his arms folded tightly over his broad chest and Abhaya with her hands shoved in her pockets. Hiei could feel her mind racing as they walked, her lips turned down into a disgruntled frown. He watched as she opened the shoji door to her room with her foot and sat her pack down onto the floor. Abhaya then walked over to her futon and with an obnoxious howl, flopped onto the sheets.

Hiei merely rose an eyebrow at her antics and closed the shoji, sitting down against the wall by it. _"Ma tha! Ma tha, Hiei!"_ She grumbled into her pillow.

"Why, _what?_ What the hell are you moaning about now, _woman?"_

Hiei almost flinched when she whipped herself up into a sitting position, her hair coming loose from her low bun and her mouth set into an irritated grimace. Her eyes met his and he could see just how upset she really was. Abhaya said nothing and simply let out a groan, flopping back down onto the futon. "I need a _bloody_ drink," She growled.

Hiei rolled his eyes and gave a small snort. "You drink far too much, _woman."_

 _"Drink too much; smoke too much._ Utter _hogwash._ I'm a _scot_! We all _drink_ too _fecking_ much. But what the hell does it matter? We all die; might as well enjoy it while you still have a liver and lungs to _ruin_."

"You're the _worst_ role model I think I have _ever met."_

Abhaya gave a small snort, flipping over so that she laid on her back. "Oh I'm aware of that," Her smile slid from her face and she wistfully stared at the ceiling. "Maybe I should have left Elias with her… she was always better at this than I was…"

Hiei scoffed, his eyes trailing over her small frame. "Don't force your problems on everyone else. He's _your_ son, don't you _dare_ try to shove him off on your sister."

Abhaya's face was still wistful as she sat up on her elbows, her agonized eyes meeting Hiei's. "I won't," She said, her eyes still locked on his.

Though they were only two words, Hiei found that they rung with truth. Emotions swam in her eyes; fear, melancholy, frustration and something else that he couldn't decipher. He gave a disgusted frown and folded his arms over his chest, one leg pressed close to his chest and the other stretched out in front of him. "Why did you react that way to your sister?" He grunted, his eyes narrowing as her eyes became hard once more.

Abhaya sat cross-legged on her futon, her face becoming a blank canvas as the previous emotions drained from her face. She averted her eyes from Hiei's, suddenly finding the small kotatsu in her room fascinating. Cold fury was swelling in her chest as she sat there. She stifled it when it tried to force its way up her throat with a deep breath of warm air. As she closed her eyes, she forced it deeper with in herself, feeling the nauseating pain of heart ache rise in her and take over her ever changing and mixing emotions.

"I have many reasons for why I acted that way," She whispered, her eyes still pressed closed.

Her voice was soft and cold as it came vibrating from behind her lips, cutting through the silence of the room like a cold blade on hot skin. That was the second time that day Abhaya had tried to evade Hiei's questions and Hiei found that he was getting frustrated by it. " _That's still not an answer,"_ He hissed, watching as Abhaya flinched.

He stood up from where he sat and sauntered over to where she sat, glaring down at her as if she were a maggot beneath his boot. " _Stop avoiding my questions and just answer, mage."_

Abhaya sighed, looking down at the palms of her hands. Her knuckles turned white as she balled them into fists, trying to keep her fury from taking over. " _I wanted to keep my promise."_

Hiei's eyes widened a fraction, understanding flooding into him as he remembered one of her most traumatizing memories.

* * *

 _"You need to eat it," Anoushka said, shoving a stew of ox meat in front of Abhaya._

 _Abhaya shook her head, her eyes flat as she gazed into the bowl trying not to retch what little food she could keep down. She could tell that her sister was getting irritated by her splotchy red cheeks and the way she was holding her jaw. "_ Fine," _Anoushka growled, snapping the bowl from the dining room table and emptying it back into the pot of stew._

 _A small black pup slept in Abhaya's lap and a small smile twitched at the edge of her lips as she ran a hand through his shaggy fur. The pup let out a small squeak and lovingly nibbled Abhaya's thumb. She had lacerations and scars all over her hands now from the small hound. Anoushka glared at her sister over her shoulder, her oak leaf eyes narrowing at the sight of a smile starting to form on her face. "You should keep him with me._ You _destroy everything you touch," Anoushka snapped._

 _Abhaya's eyes drooped and she looked at the floor beneath her chair. "I know," She whimpered._

 _"So then why do you keep showering him with affection? You'll end up hurting him."_

 _"He won't leave me alone. Everywhere I go, he follows me," Abhaya said, her eyes pricking with tears._

 _"Then shove him_ off," _Anoushka growled._

 _"He will cry then."_

 _Anoushka slammed her hand on the table, her eyes narrowing venomously at her sister. "_ Since when do you bloody care about another creature?"

 _Abhaya shuffled awkwardly in her chair. "I always have," She whispered, her lips trembling pitifully._

 _"LIAR!_ You're just a heartless monster who enjoys destroying other people's lives!"

 _Abhaya shook her head, guilt welling in her chest. "No…"_

 _"Oh yes. It's all your fault they died and now you have to haunt me with your presence! I wish you would just die!"_

'Me too,' _Abhaya thought emptiness leaving her body cold. "I'm sorry," Abhaya mumbled._

 _"You should leave. Go find a city to rot in."_

 _"I won't burden you for much longer. I promise you'll never have to see me again."_

 _Three days later, Abhaya and Elias left for England._

* * *

Hiei stared at the woman before him, his brow creasing with confusion as well as other emotions that he didn't understand. "You're afraid of her," He murmured.

Abhaya's defense went up and she scoffed. " _Horse feathers._ I'm not afraid of _anything."_

Hiei's eyes narrowed, his lip curling into a cruel smirk. "Well, now I know what you look like when you _lie."_

Abhaya growled at him, baring her teeth in frustration. "Mind your _own_ fecking business!" She hissed, her eyes wild.

She was about to grab him by his shirt collar and give him a piece of her mind but only caught air. Abhaya blinked, wide eyed and confused, turning toward the door. Hiei sat next to it, his eyes closed as if he was sleeping; as if nothing had happened. She opened her mouth to speak only for the shoji door to smack open and Yusuke to stomp into the room.

"Iosa Criost! What the bloody hell are you in a tizzy about?" Abhaya said, flinching back a little.

Yusuke frowned, his glare causing Abhaya to merely raise an eyebrow. Elias stormed in behind him, annoyance evident on his face. "That _bitch_ is out there trying to convince the old hag that you're some sort of monster! What the heck is her deal?"

Elias let out a growl, his molten yellow eyes swimming with anger. " _She just blames Abhaya for everything she's done wrong,"_ He snarled, his voice rumbling.

Abhaya merely shrugged, sitting down on her tatami mat and digging into her pack for the cigar that she so desperately needed at that moment. "Oh well," She said, her eyes uninterested.

Elias and Yusuke threw a fit. " _What the hell do you mean 'oh well'?!"_ Yusuke snarled.

"She has her mind set on her depiction of me. Who am I to try and change her mind when I know that there is no way I can? I would rather waste my time on more important things."

Abhaya shoved her prepared cigar in between her lips and lit it, flames illuminating her face as she rolled her cigar in her flames. Yusuke gaped at her while Elias simply glared.

The room grew silent as Abhaya took in a deep drag of her cigar, letting it settle her nerves. "Why do you let everyone treat you like that?" Elias whispered, his voice cold and cruel.

Abhaya met her son's eyes, her nerves tightening in a ball once again. "What do you mean?"

Elias was shaking now and everyone's eyes were on him. "You let everyone walk all over you! _Use, abuse and throw away; that's what they fecking do!_ You just let them, Abhaya! You take on everyone else's burdens as if it _isn't_ hurting you and slough it off like nothing ever happened! But you _always_ get hurt! Why?! Aren't you tired of _living like this? Haven't you repaid them enough for their sacrifice? Can't you just live?"_

Abhaya let out a long sigh through her nose. "That's enough Elias," She whispered, her voice monotone.

" _NO! You're tired; I can see it in your eyes. But you're still going like everything is fine! You overexerted yourself from using so much_ magick _today._ Didn't you?"

Abhaya smirked, shaking her head as she stood up from her tatami mat. She sat her cigar in her ash tray and silently padded over to where Elias stood shaking. "Look at me Elias," She said, her voice showing just how tired she really was.

Hot, furious yellow eyes met glassy blue ones. Abhaya placed her hands on his shoulders and pressed her forehead against his. Her eyes slowly slid closed and she gave a small warm smirk. "You can't make me calm down every time by giving me affection," Elias growled.

Abhaya wrapped her arms around him, nuzzling her face in his soft black curls. Despite his words, she felt him relax against her. "I love you, kiddo," She murmured in his hair.

"I love you too, Abhaya."

Abhaya ruffled his hair with a grin and stretched her arms over head. Yusuke groaned and shook his head. "I don't get you guys. Aren't you supposed to be prideful? That's what the old hag said. I mean she said the Scottish people as well as Mages were prideful people. So why are you defending your honor?"

Abhaya scoffed. "Because we are pig-headed as well. There is no getting through with my sister when it comes to me."

Yusuke's face scrunched with pity. "She really hates you that much?"

Abhaya nodded, taking her cigar from her ash tray and taking a heavy drag of it. Yusuke groaned, throwing his head back like a child. "Geaz, you guys are confusing," He said, meeting Abhaya's eyes. He then frowned and looked her body up and down. "Hey! You're supposed to be wearing a dress!"

"What do you mean by that? Abhaya hates dresses," Elias said, raising an eyebrow.

Yusuke grinned, noticing the smirk that threatened to form over Hiei's lips. "We made a bet and Abhaya lost. So she has to dress like a woman for a week."

Abhaya groaned, her face crinkling with disgust. " _Bollocks."_

* * *

 _ **Hello! This has been a hell of a week. So I'm too tired to give a whole spiel about this chapter so I'm just gonna say thank you for reading and please continue to support my work. Please feel free to message me/ comment/ favorite or follow. Have a great evening. ~Ela**_

 _ **Definitions for this chapter:**_

 _ **Baobh: Bitch (Gaelic slang)**_

 _ **Ma tha: Why! (Gaelic)**_


	21. Doigh Nadair (The Way of Nature)

_**Song choice: HANA~ Clay**_

Chapter Twenty: Doigh Nadair (The Way of Nature)

* * *

 _'Someone please shoot me now,'_ Abhaya thought, disgust and contempt obvious on her face as Yukina, Keiko and Botan fussed over her. Yukina was pulling Abhaya's hair half up, half down while Keiko and Botan talked about how to do Abhaya's makeup. Abhaya sat in a deep burgundy choli and matching maxi skirt, her saree folded in her lap. Her hands smoothed over the soft fabric as she thought of her mother. ' _She must have known I would need these. Is everything really panning out the way she had saw it?'_

"Abhaya-san? Please close your eyes," Botan said smiling cheerfully.

Abhaya groaned, her shoulders slumping. "Must I wear makeup? I don't see why it matters."

"Oh but it will look great!" Botan said warmly.

"Please Abhaya-san? It's just for a week," Yukina murmured behind Abhaya.

With a bated sigh, Abhaya closed her eyes. "Fine. Go for it you two. You guys better not make me look like a _bloody_ hooker though."

"Have some faith in us Abhaya-chan," Keiko said with a huff.

Keiko started with a white shimmery power over her top lids and then went in with a dark brown in her crease, blending the two colors where they met. Keiko then went in with black eyeliner and lined her lids. "Open and look up please," She then said with a proud smirk.

Abhaya silently obeyed, feeling Yukina's soothing cool hands braiding small strands of hair together. Keiko then lined Abhaya's waterline and then put black mascara over her top and bottom lashes. Botan was finishing on Abhaya's brows, combing them back into place. "Abhaya? How did you get so many scars on your face?" Botan said, trying to get her brows perfect.

Abhaya smirked, her hands still caressing the saree. "I get punched a lot," She said with a shrug. "I'm kinda a magnet for bad luck."

"If you keep telling yourself that it will only be true," Botan said.

Abhaya merely shrugged, her eyes casting down on the saree once more. She knew that if she pressed it to her nose that she would smell Nag Champa. "Well we are finished. Do you need help putting that… what did you call it?" Keiko said, her head tilting to the side.

Abhaya smiled warmly at her and shook her head. "A saree and no. I remember how to put it on. Thank you."

Botan and Keiko blinked, puzzlement evident on their faces. Abhaya's face scrunched then they said nothing and simply stared at her. "What? What's wrong?" Abhaya said.

Yukina stood up and joined the other two girls, turning to study Abhaya as well. Her eyes lit up, her mouth going slack as she raised a hand to cover her it. Abhaya groaned, irritation welling inside her. "If you guys don't tell me what's wrong~"

"You look so different!" Botan gasped, grinning widely.

Abhaya blinked, puzzlement evident on her face. "In what way?"

Keiko grinned. "You'll see in a bit. Would you show us how you put on your saree?"

Everyone watched as the mage gave a curt nod, standing up from where she sat on the tatami mats. "Well you line this up with your navel…"

* * *

Hiei glowered at the closed shoji door to Abhaya's room and leaned back against the wall. His mind played back on the folded burgundy clothes that she had produced from the chest in the forge. They had smelled strange, like an earthy perfume; one that he had never before smelled. He could recall the wistful way she looked down at them and how her arms pressed the clothes gently to her chest. Hiei growled, his eyes narrowing at the closed door once more. ' _I don't understand. She hates dresses and femininity yet she was almost protective of those strange garments,'_ He thought, looking up at the ceiling.

Hiei looked at the seal on his left arm, his eyes following the curves of the strange writing encircling the stunted sigil. Through the seal he could sense her energy as well as smell her presence on him. Her energy was lukewarm, like a warm night breeze. If he tried with his Jagan he could see the raisin and orange energy wrap around his arm. Nonetheless, it wasn't her constant presence or energy that was starting to get on his nerves, but her _smell._ It was so many different smells all at once; sweet, spicy, and earthy. It was intoxicating regardless. He could only pick out two distinct scents from her and it puzzled him when he caught whiffs of it. ' _Cardamom and wet soil.'_

Hiei's fingers grazed the hilt of her sword, his eyes running along the length of the weapon. It was a masterpiece even in his eyes, though he would never say that aloud. He froze as the shoji slowly rumbled open and his eyes met the edge of a burgundy pleated skirt.

Hiei examined the bottom of the fanned out portion of the skirt, noticing the gold patterns where the light fabric glided over the floor. He then slowly dragged his eyes up, noticing that the same fabric was tightly wrapped around her side and slung over the opposite shoulder. Her hair was pulled back from her face and was tumbled down past her knees. He rose an eye brow as he met her shimmery blue eyes. "What the hell is on your face?" Hiei growled, studying the strange powders on her eyes.

Hiei watched as Abhaya gave a sour pout; he couldn't help but take a glance at her plump lips. "They insisted that they put make up on me," She mumbled in disgust.

Hiei stood, staring down at the small woman with curiosity. "What is this called?" He gestured to her outfit.

"A saree. It's my mother's people's traditional clothing. She wore them daily."

"Hn."

Abhaya gave a small huff, rubbing her arm nervously. She gave a small groan before taking a small step. "Let's just get the humiliation over with."

Hiei walked beside her, taking note of her balled up fists and the way she was fidgeting with the long train of fabric over her shoulder. The fabric was fairly sheen and if he looked hard enough he could see a small top underneath with short sleeves. "Koenma is here as well," Hiei stated when he could no longer bare the silence.

Abhaya's brow twitched and she gave a small hiss as she sucked in air between clenched teeth. " _Great."_

Hiei scoffed as they came upon the dining room. Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama and Elias were talking with one another. Baidheil sat curled up in Kuwabara's lap, while he absentmindedly petted her thick mane. Genkai and her sister where nowhere to be found as well as Beau and Koenma. "…she even own dresses?" Yusuke said, peering down at Elias.

"Yeah now she does. But they are all Sarees."

"What are those? I've never heard of them," Kuwabara murmured, looking off at the setting sun.

Kurama smirked. "They are traditional Indian clothing, Kuwabara."

Abhaya grinned, shaking her head slightly. "Yep, and they are really annoying to walk in."

Everyone turned to look at her and she watched as surprise flooded over their features. Abhaya gave a small wave and laughed as Baidheil bounded for her. She bent over and scooped up the dragon, cradling it in her arms like a baby. Hiei had taken a seat away from the group, closing his eyes and ignoring them. Yet he couldn't help but smirk at the other's stupidity. "Woah! You look so different!" Kuwabara said.

"Different isn't quite the word I would use Kuwabara. More~"

 _"Don't you dare say anything along the lines of bonny*, fox,"_ Abhaya growled, her eyes narrowing.

Kurama merely smirked, his eyes narrowing in such a manner than gave Abhaya chills. She shook her head and pouted bitterly. "I'll leave those empty words for you four 'pretty boys'."

"Be careful, mage. If you fluff their egos too much it will go to their heads."

Abhaya gave a snort at Hiei's words and watched as Kurama shot him a look. "I still can't get over how you actually look like a freaking girl! You're so tomboyish normally, I mean… who knew you had curves!?" Yusuke said.

Elias grinned, looking back maliciously at his master. "And their still growing too."

Abhaya's face turned beat red and she balled her fists at her sides. " _Elias Kade Sinclair!"_ She hissed.

Elias flinched, averting his eyes from his angry master, knowing that he had pushed her too far. She grabbed his chin, forcing him to meet her eye. " _Duin do ghob*."_

Elias visably gulped and nodded. She stood back up with a huff and lazily rolled her eyes over to Yusuke's. He flinched as they met his. "Do you happen to know where Genkai is? I have something I must discuss with her about."

"Tearoom," Hiei grunted from behind her.

Abhaya nodded, folding her arms over her chest. "Do you know if she has company?"

"I would assume so. You're sister has been conversing with her all afternoon. Koenma is here as well," Kurama said.

"Yeah. He's not makin' you sound too great either, Abhaya-san," Kuwabara grumbled, rolling his eyes.

Abhaya smirked, chuckling as she stared at the red sky. "Not in the _least_ bit surprised."

She shoved a hand in the band of her saree and produced a cigar. With a sour pucker she sat it between her plump lips and lit it, taking a large drag. Abhaya then pulled out the scroll from her saree, glaring down at the object. Kurama rose his eyebrow, eyeing it as well. "So, you guys wanna come with me for a conference with Genkai?" Abhaya said, her face turning grim.

Elias wrinkled his nose as he caught a whiff off the scroll. "That smells like demon world," He said, his face turning sour.

Abhaya nodded with approval and smirked down at her apprentice. "Indeed. Hiei and I were visited by a Wendigo who gave me this. Can you guess who it's from?"

Abhaya held out the scroll to Elias who examined it. He took a heavy whiff of it, lifting it to his nose. Everyone in the room watched him with curiosity and they watched as recognition made his eyes turn to saucers. " _No…_ it couldn't be…"

Abhaya smirked, her eyes narrowing at her perceptive apprentice. "Who do you smell, Elias?"

Elias visibly gulped. "The Cannibal Mage?"

Abhaya grinned, patting the small boy on his head. "Very good Elias. What gave it away?"

"Well, it's heavy with magick, but it smells like rotting flesh which is prominent on demons _or_ humans that eat their own kind."

Kurama's eyebrow shot up and he smirked. He turned to Abhaya who beamed at her son. "You've taught him well."

"Wait. Wait. _Wait._ Who the hell is this guy anyways? What does the scroll say?" Yusuke said, jutting his finger in the direction of the scroll.

"I haven't opened it yet so I can't say. But The Cannibal Mage is a demon-mage hybrid who uses distorter type magick. His familiar was the wendigo that bought us the scroll. He is also the son of the last Arch mage, Lady Iulia."

"Wendigo? That's a type of demon right?" Kuwabara said.

Hiei scoffed, his eyes still closed when Abhaya looked over her shoulder at him. "Something to add Hiei?" Kurama said, his eyes narrowing with curiosity at the fire demon.

Hiei merely gave an uninterested grunt. Kurama chuckled as Abhaya rolled her eyes and gave her attention to Kuwabara. "Yes and no. A human that hunts and eats other humans is just a cannibal, but a human that consumes psychics and deliberately hunts them down to gain power will eventually become a wendigo," Abhaya said with a grimace.

Kuwabara's face paled and he shook his head with disgust. "And you guys met one of those?! What if it tried to eat you?"

"Where we were, not even a creature such as a Wendigo would dare to kill. They know the consequences just as any demon does."

"Oh yeah? Well where the heck did you guys go?" Yusuke said mildly irritated.

" _You took him to the Tobar*?"_ Elias snarled.

Abhaya met his angry eyes with a bored look. "I didn't have another choice. I needed more water."

Elias pouted. "You haven't even taken me there yet…"

Abhaya sighed, folding her arms over her chest. "I know. It was a necessity though. When this all blows over I will take you."

"Promise," He growled, glaring at her.

"Cross my heart," She said, a grin spreading over her face.

" _You'd better not go back on your word,"_ He snarled, meeting her eyes with anger.

Elias watched as Abhaya's eyes grew hard and slowly tinted with a light purple. "You know I always keep my promises, Elias."

Elias averted his gaze and gave a curt nod, guilt swelling inside him. Everyone watched as Abhaya slowly stood, her eyes still trained on her apprentice. "Who's coming with me to see Genkai?" She said, her voice monotone.

Everyone stood to follow her, Kurama fell in step with Hiei who was glaring at the back of her head. ' _You two seem to be getting along better,'_ Kurama projected, smirking at the small mage.

Hiei scoffed, folding his arms over his chest and glancing up at the red head. ' _Hardly. That woman is insufferable.'_

 _'Is she Hiei? By the way you are treating her I would think you thought otherwise.'_

Hiei let out a growl, glaring up at the fox. _'Nonesense. I loathe her, just as I loathe all humans.'_

Kurama couldn't help but smirk at his friend's words. ' _Is that so? You liked Yusuke before we found out that he was a hanyou* did you not?'_

 _'Nosey fox. Stay out of my business.'_

 _'She is quite a beautiful specimen, not to mention intellectual as well as a formidable opponent. Perhaps I should stake a claim on her then.'_

 _'She isn't interested in mating,'_ Hiei snarled in the back of Kurama's mind. It caught the fox off guard how angry his friend was becoming. It made more suspicion rise with in him, but he thought it better to ask about them at a later date. Kurama never intended to mate with Abhaya; he simply wanted to see how far he could push Hiei.

Hiei growled as he felt Kurama formulating a plan in the back of his head. Yet before he could tune into it, Abhaya peered over her shoulder at him. She rose an eyebrow, confusion and irritation mixing upon her face. "You ok back there? Geez you two sound like your fighting over a piece of bloody _meat_ with all that growling."

"Oh we're quite fine Abhaya. Hiei and I were just discussing a matter in which we didn't agree upon," Kurama said, smiling warmly down at the small mage.

Abhaya nodded and shrugged. "Fair enough."

Hiei trained his eyes back on Abhaya, noticing that there were small braids entwined with in her thick mass of hair. He could see her bare waist from under her saree and he took note of the pale scar dipping over it. Her hand clenched the scroll to her side; Hiei could see the taunt muscles in her arms. _'She's nervous,'_ He realized.

Abhaya didn't show any emotion as she knocked on the shoji door and slowly slide it open. She was met with five different pairs of eyes, only two were people she was happy to see. Surprise was evident in Anoushka, Beau, and Koenma's faces. Yet Abhaya merely looked to Genkai and Botan giving a polite nod. "May we come in?" She said, meeting Genkai's eyes.

Genkai rose an eyebrow at the young mage. It was partially her attire that puzzled her but more so her facial expression. It held nothing just as her voice did the same. Normally there was something to it, warmth, inquiry, morose. There was no life to either of the expressive details of Abhaya's being. Was this the real Abhaya or was this just a cover? Genkai wasn't sure, but one thing she did know was that Anoushka's presence was not helping the young mage's healing.

"Yes. Abhaya come sit by me," Genkai gently commanded.

Abhaya's brow twitched and she nodded, padding over to the old woman. She sat down next to her, watching as everyone shuffled into the room. Anoushka glared at her sister, examining the ever familiar scars on her face. In between her teeth was a fat cigar producing a cloud of smoke around the dark skinned mage. At first Anoushka had thought it was her mother, but she knew that that was stupid, her mother was gone. Hatred filled her as she met her sisters bright blue eyes, Anoushka could feel her mouth pucker into a small snarl. " _My, my. Why dressed so elegantly Abhaya? That_ saree is _wasted on you,"_ Anoushka growled bitterly.

Abhaya frowned, only to sneer at her sister a moment later. "I lost a bet, so I have to be more 'feminine' for a week. Why? Is my appearance appalling?"

"That's an understatement. You're _disgusting."_

Elias let out a growl, opening his mouth to give a salty retort only for Abhaya to stop him with a lift of her hand. "I'm aware," Abhaya said, her thumb rubbing over the scroll in her lap. "But I'm not here to argue with you. I have come seeking advice from Master Genkai as well as anyone who would like to add their two sense."

Abhaya sat the scroll on the kotatsu in front of Genkai and continued to speak. "Hiei and I were visited by a Wendigo who gave me this scroll from his master, The Cannibal Mage. I haven't opened it because I would rather have everyone together so we could discuss this in one swoop and not waste time."

Genkai gave an impressed nod and picked up the scroll, examining it. She could feel magick teeming in the scroll's paper and she rose an eyebrow. "This can only be opened by you, Abhaya."

Genkai sat it in front of Abhaya, watching as she picked it up and turned it over in her hands. An irritated pucker twisted over her face and she gave a snort. Everyone watched as Abhaya's eyes became hard and unreadable, orchid staining sky blue. Genkai knew the look too well, having seen it numerous times on Beiste; Abhaya was concentrating on her work. Yusuke and Kuwabara cringed as the bones in Abhaya's fingers popped, her hands hovering over the scroll like claws. The muscles in Abhaya's hands writhed and they shook as she took in a deep breath. In one swoop of a hand gesture, she straightened her hands and the scroll unraveled over the kotatsu.

"It's…blank?" Botan said, leaning over Abhaya's shoulder.

Yusuke threw his arms in the air. "What the hell~"

"No. It's not blank, Faolin is just being tricky. I'm sure he just wanted to make sure it is me who is reading this."

Abhaya took a deep drag of her cigar, her chest puffing out as she infused the smoke in her lungs with magick. Hiei could feel the rise in her energy and it made his dragon writhe underneath his bandages once more, causing him to glare down at it in confusion. As Abhaya breathed out, the smoke spread over the paper on the scroll in a purple haze. The paper drew the smoke down like a magnet to form words. Abhaya sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "How _annoying_ ," She growled, her eyes starting to read the scroll.

 _Lady Abhaya,_

 _I realize that this has come a month early to the date but I would like to have a gathering of all Mages. We are few in numbers now and I believe that we should band together. The Summer Solstice is the perfect time for that. I will be holding a three day event in honor of the coming of the growing season. I request that you come to celebrate as well. You may bring along a few guests with you. There will be a ritual on the solstice night and I ask that you bring an offering. Thank you and I hope to see you there,_

 _Lord Faolin._

Abhaya glared sourly at the scroll, only to flinch a moment later as Botan let out a loud squeal and wrapped her arms around Abhaya's neck. "A party! Oh please tell you're going!"

Abhaya sighed. "It's in demon world… I don't know Botan, it could be a trap."

"I could be a way to gain information as well though. It might be wise to go regardless," Kurama said, rereading the scroll.

"I agree, you should go. You might be able to narrow down who is targeting you all," Genkai said, smirking at Abhaya.

Abhaya groaned, her lips turning up in disgust. _'I don't wanna be around the other mages,'_ She thought sourly, feeling eyes on her once more.

 _'Why is that?'_ Hiei projected, watching as she turned her head to meet his eyes. He took in the sight of her bright purple eyes and the worried look on her face.

' _My people are… hard to deal with.'_

"What are the other mages like?" Kuwabara said.

"It depends. They are all unique just as every creature is, but there is a way we all must conduct ourselves~" Anoushka was cut off by Abhaya's annoyed voice.

"She means we act like stuck up bitches to each other."

Anoushka glared at her sister. "Do you have any sense of refinement? That mouth of yours is atrocious!"

"So I have been told _repeatedly_ by Hiei over there."

Anoushka met the fire demon's blood red eyes and watched as he quirked an eyebrow at her. "She doesn't listen to you either?"

Anoushka watched as the demon snorted, his eyes gazing over at her sister. "That _baka_ doesn't listen to anyone. I stopped wasting by breath."

Hiei watched as satisfaction came over Abhaya's features. She giggled, rolling up the scroll and tucking it into her saree.

Koenma watched the two mages, noticing how different they really were. Yet for once he didn't see an ugly monstrous Abhaya, he saw her mother in her. It was strange to see her look so womanly, so graceful. "What are you thinking that they should do, Master Genkai?" Koenma said, training his eyes on the old woman.

"They should go, but they are going to need some precautions. Abhaya, you will take Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama and Hiei with you. Now Abhaya, how confident are you with protective magical items?"

Abhaya grinned. "Very, why?"

"I want you to forge all four of them items."

* * *

"Kuwabara hold still please," Abhaya growled as she took measurements of his torso.

Kuwabara stilled and watched as she called out measurements, a quill recording it down on a piece of paper. Abhaya stood on a stool so she could reach the man. "So what exactly did Genkai mean by 'Magical items'?" Yusuke said sitting by Kurama and Hiei who were looking over a stack of Abhaya's grimoires strewn over the kotatsu.

"I will forge you guys items that will help keep you guys safe from being cursed or injured too badly by magical forces. I'm planning on making some items for the girls as well."

Kurama nodded, smiling over the text he was reading. "That is a wise decision," He murmured.

"So you're gonna protect everyone?" Kuwabara said.

"I will do what I can."

Hiei looked over the different pieces of information with disgust. He didn't need someone to protect him, let alone a _witch_ with her incapable magick. He folded his arms over his chest and continued to glower over the books and scrolls. "Abhaya, what is this?" Kurama said, causing everyone to look at him.

Abhaya peered over her shoulder, looking over the page that Kurama had turned to her. She smiled and gave a nod of approval. "That's called a sorcerer's marking. I can fashion them into whatever I want but in essence they are a type of protection sigil that adheres to both the body and spirit. Once it is put on, it cannot be removed. It looks like a simple tattoo but it's really a complex spell."

Kuwabara shuddered. "That sounds painful."

Abhaya shook her head. "Not at all. It will feel tight against the skin for a split second and then it just becomes one with the body, pain free."

Yusuke leaned over Kurama's shoulder to look at the page. "That's way cool. Can you make them?"

Abhaya smiled, finishing up Kuwabara's measurements and sitting down at the kotatsu. "Of course. Protection sigils are one of my talents."

"Well sign me up. I sounds fun," Yusuke said with a devil-may-care grin.

"I must agree. I think it would be wise to have a form of protection that cannot be removed from our bodies," Kurama said.

"Well I guess if it doesn't hurt, I guess its ok," Kuwabara murmured.

Hiei growled. "You all honestly believe that she can protect us with a few _spells._ If that isn't the most re~"

"I think is more than capable of aiding us and helping us keep each other safe. She is an expert on seals and forms of protection, is she not Hiei?" Kurama said.

"She has had no real training on how to use those. What is they back fire?"

"They won't," Abhaya said, meeting Hiei's irritated glare.

Hiei stood, his eyes narrowing down at the small mage who almost innocently met his eyes. _"Can you promise us that?"_

Abhaya's brow furrowed at the sound of his voice becoming a furious hiss. She drew in a long deep breath, closing her eyes. As she opened them she gave a small warm smile. "I can. I have been protecting Elias since he was a pup, and half the reason why I learned so many forms of protection sigils is to ensure that he is protected from my own kind. It won't back fire."

Hiei snorted. "Hn. Whatever. Don't make one for me."

Abhaya cocked her head to the side. "Is there anything you would want instead then?"

" _No._ I don't _need_ or _want_ you're _witchcraft."_

With that Hiei stalked out of the dining room, opening the shoji door and slamming it. Abhaya stared at the shoji with an unamused frown and rolled her eyes. She then shook her head and looked down at the sheets of blank paper in front of her. "And they say I have a temper," She murmured with a sigh.

"Eh, don't worry Abhaya! Hiei is just like that sometimes; don't take it personally," Kuwabara said, sitting by Abhaya.

Abhaya shrugged and looked down at the blank papers once more. She had a lot of work ahead of her. "I'm going to have to go down to the village again tomorrow. Would that be alright?" She said, starting to sketch out Kuwabara's coat.

"I don't see why it would be an issue. Why do you need to go down there?" Yusuke said, watching Abhaya draw with a quill.

"I am going to have to get some supplies for this project."

"Where do you go when you get stuff to make magical items?" Kuwabara inquired.

Abhaya frowned, scowling at the drawing. "You have to visit _Alchemists,"_ She said with a snarl.

"I take it they're bad?" Yusuke said, watching as Abhaya glowered down at her work.

"No."

"So then why the angry face?" Kuwabara said.

"My people has never cared for them since their birth. They are regular humans who _try_ to be _mages._ They make magick into mathematics and science, trying to find ways that humans can learn to use magick without being psychically inclined. They're _idiots."_

"Don't you use math and science in magick Abhaya?" Kurama said, examining the young mage.

"Yes and no. More science and measurements than anything. I do not use equations because there is no use for it in traditional magick. However, the biggest difference between Mages and Alchemists is that mages coexist with the elements and life around them. Alchemists abuse what is around them and think that they could _cheat_ death if they found the right _equation."_

"The philosopher's stone?"

Abhaya looked up from her work with mild surprise. Kurama was watching her and he smirked as she met his eyes and gave a nod. "Do you hate them?" Kuwabara said.

Abhaya sighed, giving a wry smile. "No. They are human and humans are afraid of what they don't understand. I am no better than them; I act different but at my very core I am human as well. I just held onto my feral side while the rest of humanity threw it away for advances in technology and easy living."

"Is that really one of the main differences between humans and mages? One kept their instincts while the other let it go?" Kurama said, leaning over the table.

"Pretty much."

"Woah, so we really aren't that different?" Kuwabara said grinning.

"No we aren't. Really since you're spiritually inclined, you could probably learn magick as well."

"Kuwabara learning something as badass as magick? He's too lame," Yusuke said grinning at the tall carrot top.

Kuwabara and Yusuke started wrestling around them room. Kurama and Abhaya paid no attention, they only looked back down at their work.

When the two settled down Abhaya gave a small whistle that cut through the air. "What was that for?" Kuwabara said.

Yusuke grinned, wiggling his eyebrows. "She must've liked what she saw."

Abahya rolled her eyes, pinning him with an uninterested glare. " _You wish."_

Baidheil came trampling down the hallway. Abhaya grinned at the small dragon. "Hi sweetie! Could you do me a favor and go get Elias?"

Baidheil nodded vigorously and scampered back the way she came. "Why'd you do that? Can't you just get him yourself?"

Abhaya shrugged at Kuwabara. "I would but I don't think Hiei wants to move from wherever he stalked off to."

Elias came with Baidheil wrapped around his neck. "You wanted something?"

"Could you get my record player with my pack as well?"

Elias rolled his eyes. "You know those are heavy right?"

"You've carried me before, you'll be fine."

"Fine. I'll be right back, can you hold her though?"

Abhaya nodded, holding out her hands as Elias unwrapped the dragon from his neck and sat it in her cupped hands. Baidheil curled into a ball in Abhaya's lap, nuzzling the soft fabric of her burgundy saree. She watched Elias went to go fetch what she had requested.

Abhaya peered down at her work with a smile. ' _I wonder if Genkai has a loom,'_ she thought as she traced over the plans for Kuwabara's coat.

' _Go ask if you want to know, woman.'_

Abhaya smiled wryly and leaned back on her hands. ' _Testing how far you can be away from me Hiei?'_

' _Hn.'_

' _That's so expressive Hiei! I can see we are making progress. I mean~'_

' _Why must you be so aggravating?'_

Abhaya flinched at the sound of his harsh voice rippling through her head. ' _Shouldn't I say the same about you? I mean, you_ did _yell at me earlier.'_

' _Quit being foolish then.'_

' _I'm sorry, but according to you; I'm always foolish. It must run in my_ fecking _blood.'_

Abhaya heard him growl in her mind and she rolled her eyes, resting her chin on her closed fist. She flinched once more as the shoji door slammed open and she met the furious eyes of the Jaganshi. He stomped over to where the four of them sat and glared at her. " _Everyone except the mage leave,"_ He commanded, his eyes not moving from Abhaya's.

Yusuke rose, his hands next to his head defensively. Kuwabara followed behind Yusuke, sending a worried glance over his shoulder at the young mage as he left. Kurama was the last to leave and he placed a hand on Hiei's shoulder, bending down to whisper in his ear. " _Don't injure her Hiei,"_ he murmured low enough so that she couldn't hear.

Hiei gave a small growl as the fox left, his eyes narrowing at the mage's. He watched as she sighed, straightening the papers on the table. Hiei ripped them from her lose grasp, watching as let out a growl and glared up at him. "Do you _mind?"_

Hiei looked over the rough drafts of Abhaya's work, noticing that they were all intricate and had notes in Gaelic scribbled over them. "You honestly think you can keep them safe from your people?"

"I do. There are two things about myself that I still have pride in, one my forging skill and two my swordsmanship."

Hiei sneered, his eyes narrowing with amusement. "Your swordsmanship? You're too _weak_ to be even _called_ a swordsman."

Abhaya growled, her eyes turning deep plum as she glared at the fire demon. " _You wanna bet?"_

"Don't tell me you actually want to challenge me, _woman."_

Abhaya grinned, determination swelling in her eyes. "Don't think you can take me? Or maybe you're afraid you'll get beaten by a _weak foolish woman?"_

Hiei snarled, his lips turning up to show fangs. " _You'll be begging for mercy woman."_

Abhaya's face became stoic as she met his furious red eyes. "It will be you on the ground, Tine Beag. Not I."

* * *

 _ **A/N: I know, I know. I haven't updated in a while and I'm sorry about that. I've been very busy with ending school and working my ass off. I hope that this week I can give you guys the next chapter on time. I think I will be because this is about where things start to heat up between Hiei and Abhaya… And Anoushka… How do you guys feel about her character? I'm curious. Also, who is your guys favorite OC from this series? If you guys could comment that or even private message me, I would love it. You could even tell me how much this sucked and I would be ok with it. I really just want to know what you guys think. Thank you to everyone who started following this story or favorited or commented. It really means the world to me. There should be new development in the next chapter with Anoushka as well as some of the other mages. Not much Koenma sass, which will come later as well. Anyways, I'm very tired and I have yoga in the morning. Good night all of you lovely people! Please comment/ favorite/ follow. Thank you. ~ELA**_


	22. Patach Cluiche (Child Play)

_**Song Choice: Halsey-Gasoline**_

Chapter Twenty One: Patach Cluiche (Child Play)

* * *

"Now _why_ are you doing this?" Elias growled as he sat cross legged on the floor of Abhaya's room.

He watched as Abhaya tugged a tank top over her sports bra and tucked her amulet in between her breasts. "He said I wasn't a swordsman!" She snarled, roughly grabbing her hair and putting it up into a high ponytail, small braids still entwined with in the mass of tumbling brown.

Elias sighed, understanding his master's frustration but also finding her pride insufferable. "But do you really have to prove yourself?"

"Of course."

Elias couldn't help but wonder why she was so defensive when it came to what Hiei said about her. She didn't care what anyone thought about her unless~ it dawned on him. His eyes grew wide as he looked at his mother's taunt face. "You like him," He murmured, his jaw slack.

Abhaya turned to him, her face suddenly stricken with confusion. "What are you babbling about?"

"You _like_ Hiei. Like _want to mate_ like."

Abhaya's confusion twisted into disgust. " _Hell no. He's a demon!"_

Elias glared at his master, folding his arms over his chest with irritation. "You hold demons in higher regard than _humans._ You hold _him_ in high regard."

Abhaya rolled her eyes, grinding her teeth together. "I'm never mating, Elias. You _know_ that."

"Doesn't mean you don't find him attractive."

Abhaya shot him a look filled with animosity. " _Hogwash."_

Elias shook his head and folded his arms over his chest. "Quit being such a blooming _berk*._ Now are you _seriously_ going to fight him _again?"_

Abhaya shoved her hands in the pockets of her plaid harem pants, hunching her shoulders as she glared at her son. " _I won't be beaten this time."_

"What makes you think that?"

Elias nearly shivered as a mischievous sneer spread over Abhaya's face, her eyes narrowing with determination. "Because it _time_ he learns a lesson on how to treat his _weapons."_

* * *

"If I didn't know better, I would say you look troubled, Hiei."

Hiei glared at the red head, suddenly wishing that he could find a tree to avoid _everyone_ in. He instantly noticed the all-knowing sneer that the fox was carrying. It made the irritation that stirred inside him _boil_. "Do I have to wipe that _smug_ look on your face _off?"_

Kurama put his hands up defensively at the sound of his friend's agitated voice. "Now, now. No need to be hostile. I simply came to chat."

Hiei rolled his eyes, giving an uninterested grunt as Kurama sat next to him. They sat there for a few minutes completely silent. It was Hiei who finally broke the tense silence. "Are you going to speak or waste _more_ of my time?"

"What became of your conversation with Abhaya?"

Hiei growled at the sound of Abhaya's name, his hands balling into white fists. "You weren't listening?"

Kurama's lip quirked up into a small smirk. "No, I figured you two would want some privacy."

Hiei scoffed, folding his arms over his chest and leaning back against the wall of the hallway. "Perhaps you should have stayed. You could have stopped her from _challenging_ me _again."_

"You should be careful with her Hiei. She is far stronger than you're willing to acknowledge."

Hiei smirked, shaking his head. "She challenged me to a duel with _swords._ I will not lose to that _child."_

"See I was sayin' the _exact_ same thing, but my words were more… colorful."

Hiei snarled at the sound of Abhaya's voice behind him. He had not heard her come down the hall way, yet there she was silently encroaching closer to them. His mind stopped as he met her moving form. She wore a black tank top that was pulled tautly over her breasts and waist. Strange green and red plaid harem pants hung loosely over her legs, her long hair grazed the tops of her thighs in her high pony tail. It was just as she wore from day to day, but for some reason it seemed different to Hiei. He met her eyes, noticing that they held no emotion. That puzzled him, it was rare that he couldn't read her emotions. Abhaya was an expressive person after all.

Abhaya held out a hand to the fire demon that she was beyond furious with. She wanted to yell, she wanted to smash his head against the floorboards; but she had to keep herself calm. "My sword, please," She said, her voice even and oddly cold.

Abhaya watched as Hiei lifted an eyebrow, his mouth set in a hard frown. He scoffed, his lip curling into a sneer. "You're really going through with this?"

Abhaya gave no hint of anger on her face as she spoke. "When I say I'm going to do something, I do it. I don't bloody _pussy foot_ around it."

Hiei shrugged, unlooping Abhaya's sword from his belt and setting it in her hand. He watched as she tied the scabbard to her side and padded past him. "You coming? Or do I have to wait all night?" She called over her shoulder when he didn't stand.

Hiei met her eyes, noticing that there was a fire underneath their cold façade. His lip twitched as he stood, shoving his hands in his pocket. _'She really is angry. Perhaps this could be interesting,'_ he thought, following her through the halls. He could feel Elias and Kurama following them, no doubt wanting to witness the fight.

* * *

The wind was roaring as they stepped outside, whipping their hair around as Hiei and Abhaya made their way on the lawn. Kurama and Elias stayed on the engawa, watching the two as they walked beside one another.

"Hey, what's going on?"

Elias jumped at the sound of Yusuke's voice from behind him. He sent a glare over his shoulder at the grinning hanyou and rolling his gaze back to his mother's moving form. Kuwabara stood beside Yusuke, watching the two who were nearing the tree line. "Hiei and Abhaya are fighting," Elias grumbled, folding his arms over his chest.

"Why's that? Did she do something to piss him off?" Kuwabara said with a frown.

"More like Hiei pissed _her_ off. She's all hell bent out of shape about the fact that he said she wasn't a swordsman. She's _being_ a bloody _duffer,"_ Elias growled, shaking his head in disapproval.

"A what?" Kuwabara said, his brow creasing with confusion.

"An eejit? You know a barmpot? Berk?"

Kuwabara shook his head. "Still don't know what the heck you're sayin', little man."

Elias rolled his eyes. "An idiot?"

"Oh! Geez you guys use so many weird words."

"So do the Japanese," Elias snickered.

Kurama watched his two friends as they calmly walked side by side. He knew that there was a great amount of animosity between the two, but he could not place where they derived from. He looked down at Elias who stood beside him, his arms folded tightly over his chest and his face turned toward the direction Abhaya and Hiei were walking. "Elias? May I ask you something?" Kurama said, curiosity welling up inside of him.

Elias glanced up at Kurama and shrugged, returning his gaze to Abhaya's back. "Go for it."

"I have some… suspicions about Hiei and Abhaya. Since you know Abhaya better than anyone and are very intuitive I was wondering if you picked up anything between them."

Elias smirked and rose an eyebrow. "Like what?"

Kurama looked around, noticing that Kuwabara and Yusuke where listening as well. He decided that it was better to speak to Elias about that matter later. "Perhaps later we should speak of this…"

 _'Do they have to make a bloody show out of all of this?'_ Abhaya thought, peering over her shoulder at the crowd starting to form on the engawa. Her eyes narrowed at Elias and Kurama as they spoke to one another. "They're scheming."

Abhaya raised her eyes up to Hiei's as he spoke, nodding his head back to the direction where Kurama and Elias stood. She rolled her eyes, shoving her hands in her pockets. " _Just what I always wanted!_ A fox and a hell hound who are _both_ too smart for their _own good."_

Hiei scoffed, noticing the mage beside him start to relax. She was being sarcastic which was a good sign. He peered over his shoulder at his friends, locking his eyes with Kurama's. The fox merely smirked haughtily and whispered something down to Elias who grinned. Hiei growled, returning his attention to Abhaya who sourly rolled her eyes. "How far out do you want to go? I really don't want to piss Genkai off."

Hiei smirked, watching as Abhaya frowned at him. "This should be enough. You _son_ should witness your _defeat."_

Abhaya growled, her hands balling into fists at her sides. "Fine."

Hiei moved into offensive stance, watching as Abhaya merely gave a stoic expression. She sighed and crouched low, her hand hovering over the hilt of her sword. Hiei lunged first his sword slicing through air as Abhaya ducked and rolled, missing Hiei's two strikes. Hiei snarled when Abhaya did not draw her sword. " _Draw your sword woman,"_ He growled, lunging for her once more.

Abhaya calmly dodged his sword once more, causing Hiei to let out a small irritated snarl. "If I draw my sword you will be sorry, Hiei," She said, dodging more of his attacks.

Hiei was growing furious. He lunged for her once more, aiming for her head. " _Abhaya! Draw. Your. Sword!"_

Abhaya's eyes widened as Hiei said her name for the first time. She hesitated and flinched as his blade nicked her cheek, blood beading through the small incision. She could hear Elias gasp from behind her as well as Kurama's soft murmur. Abhaya grinned, blood oozing down her neck and withdrew her sword, preparing herself to end this.

Hiei grinned, knowing that he was going to finish her soon. He was angry that he had let her name slip past his lips but cared less as she withdrew her sword and got into a stance he didn't understand. He could hear her son cursing in the distance and he flickered his eyes over to him.

Elias shook his head, pressing his hands over his scalp and whimpering. _"Shit."_

"What's wrong?" Kuwabara said, looking down at the child.

"This is _bad._ Really _bad._ That stance… I've never seen anyone _survive it."_

Abhaya took a deep breath, positioning her hand over the hilt of her sword and crouching lower to the ground. ' _He will live through this. He's by far the strongest fighter I've ever fought. He can handle this,'_ She thought, her face void of any emotion. She parried his first lunge and let her body relax entirely. Holding a loose grip on her sword she swung, her blade clanking against his. She pelted on more attacks, her body a swirl of brown as she deliberately hit the weak spots on his sword.

She hit his sword with the butt of her sword, watching as the blade cracked and shattered in his hands. Abhaya then held her blade to his throat, watching as his eyes grew wide and he looked down at her.

A raindrop hit Abhaya's wounded cheek as she held Hiei's gaze. She straightened herself, lowering her blade from his throat and sheathed it. Guilt flickered over her face as Hiei growled, dropping what was left of his sword and glaring down at Abhaya. "You need to take care of your swords better… I was only able to do that because I noticed that there were small cracks in it from abuse and no up keep."

Hiei narrowed his eyes more, watching as Abhaya averted her gaze uncomfortably. " _When did you notice it?"_

A chill ran down Abhaya's spine at the sound of Hiei's voice being so cold and full of animosity. It had been a while since his voice had been so harsh but she understood fully why he was angry. "When I sharpened it weeks ago…"

Abhaya was forced up by the collar of her tank top, her nose almost crashing into Hiei's. Hiei snarled, his lips inches from hers as his eyes locked on hers. " _Fix. This."_

Abhaya glanced down at the shattered sword sourly. She then sighed, meeting Hiei's eyes once more. " _I can't believe I'm fecking sayin' this…"_ She murmured, mentally kicking herself. "But… I can't fix that one. It's too beyond repair and besides you out grew it. So… What if I made you a better one?"

This piqued Hiei's interest but he tried to hide it with a blasé frown. Hiei roughly dropped Abhaya. "You have a _week_."

"And if I don't finish it in time?" She said, watching as he folding his arms over his chest.

Hiei narrowed his eyes at the mage and growled. " _I will nail your hand to your work bench until you finish it, mage. You doubt me? Try it. I would enjoy your pain and suffering."_

Abhaya rolled her eyes and untied the sword at her side, handing it to Hiei. This was going to be long week.

* * *

"…Perfume came naturally from Paris, for cars she could care less, fastidious and precise, she's a killer queen, gunpowder, gelatine…"

Elias stared unimpressed at Abhaya who was drinking her morning cup of lemon water and listening to her Queen record on her phonograph. She singed along to it, her head bobbing along with the song. She jerked her head about and danced around in her chair, causing Yukina to giggle while she cooked breakfast.

"You're _completely_ mental. You know that right?" Elias said, shaking his head.

"Oh come now lad! Where's the fun in life if you can't be a wee bit off one's onion?*"

Elias rolled his eyes. "There's a difference between having fun and being a bloody _mad."_

Abhaya grinned mischievously, turning her sneer to Elias. "Good news then lad, they say children take after their parents. Looks like you'll end up with my _lunacy!"_

She let out a cackle, nearly falling out of her chair. Her face turned red as she laughed and grinned at her frowning son. Abhaya then pouted, gazing into her cup of tea. "Oh don't be a bloody codger*, Elias. I'm just playing around…"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm gonna go get dressed before breakfast," He said, hopping down from the bar stool and leaving the kitchen.

* * *

Hiei was in the dining room, drinking a cup of coffee; leaving Yukina and Abhaya alone together in the kitchen. He sighed as the annoying music coming from the strange device Abhaya used stopped. He hadn't slept much last night, having to sleep outside Abhaya's door. Hiei could still remember the way she was curled underneath the heavy blanket and the way she nuzzled her pillow as she slept. It aggravated him that he replayed the little things she did in his head. She was annoying, yet he couldn't stop thinking about her.

* * *

Abhaya couldn't help but play with the water in her cup as she sat waiting for breakfast. She swirled the water and stretched it out of her cup, pushing the lemon slice high into the air and dropping it back into the hot water. She continued to play with the water as she hummed to herself.

" _I knew these woods so well before,_

 _Now I've lost the path that led me down to your door,_

 _Breadcrumbs lost forever on the forest floor,_

 _And the wolves are circling me._

 _I know there's treasure yet to find,_

 _But I must either lose myself or leave you behind._

 _I never meant you any harm at all,_

 _Did not think I'd come here just to watch your castle fall._

 _By moonlight and by falling snow,_

 _I call upon you oath to let me go."_

Yukina listened as Abhaya's song fizzled out and she hummed to herself, contently playing with the water in her mug. Abhaya then let out a loud sigh, taking a sip of her lemon water. "You have a lovely voice, Abhaya-san," Yukina said, finding herself soothed by her voice.

Abhaya gave a polite smile. "Thank you."

"What was the name of that song? It was pretty… in whatever language it was in."

"It's called 'Stolen Season' and it's in English."

"English… is that your native language?"

Abhaya smiled, leaning her head on her closed fist. "Not quite. It's more my second but where I came from we used both Gaelic and English."

"I see. What was your home like?"

Abhaya thought a moment, visions of tall swaying grasses and trees stretching on for miles. She imagined herself as a child once more, exploring the mountains and climbing over moss covered logs. She thought of the warm summer rain coating her skin and hair, the sunshine shimmering through the green leaves like a kaleidoscope. She could still smell the salt from the ocean coming through the trees. "It was the most beautiful place. When it wasn't blanketed with powdery snow, it was green. The trees, the ground; all of it was green. It's a land of rain and sun. We lived in the mountains, but I could see the ocean from my bedroom window. I loved to sleep with my window open so I could smell the pines and the salt from the ocean… It's a bit like here to be honest, but much colder."

Yukina smiled at her friend, seeing the longing in her bright blue eyes. Hiei stood behind Abhaya, leaning against the doorframe. The look he gave Yukina warned her not to acknowledge his presence. "Why don't you go back there, Abhaya-san? I can tell you miss it."

Abhaya smirked, swirling the water in her cup. "It's not home to me anymore. Going back would only make things worse."

"For who?" Yukina said, stirring the miso soup.

"For many people. I'm not wanted there…"

"Abhaya-san… what exactly did you do to make so many cross with you? You seem so kind to me, I can't fathom anyone not liking you."

Abhaya gave a small cruel cackle, her face sobering and becoming stoic as she stared into her mug. "They didn't tell you what I am?"

"Not in full details."

Abhaya frowned, her brow creasing slightly as she kept pensively staring into her mug. "What did they say?"

"They said that you used to hunt demons."

"And you don't see anything wrong with that?" Abhaya said, meeting Yukina's gentle gaze.

"Countless demons have taken the lives of humans. I cannot deem you as evil because many have done the same before you."

"That still doesn't make it right."

"No, but I think you have done more than your share of redemption. You've helped many people from what I have heard."

Abhaya hung her head in shame, shaking it slightly. "No. Not nearly enough."

Yukina froze and peered over to the silent mage. "What do you mean?"

"I haven't helped as many as I've killed, besides it won't bring them back…"

Yukina stared at the mage who looked more beaten down then she had ever seen her. Her mind went to how her sister had treated Abhaya, how cold she was to her younger sister. Was this why she couldn't move on? Yukina wrapped Abhaya in a warm embrace, feeling the mage stiffen against her.

Abhaya froze as Yukina hugged her, not quite sure what she should do in her current situation. Yukina chuckled in her ear as Abhaya blinking in confusion. "Abhaya-san, I know I'm not used to human customs yet but I'm quite sure that you are supposed to hug me back."

Abhaya blushed, awkwardly smiling and wrapping her arms around the ice maiden. "Oh… um, sorry. I'm still not used to other people…"

Yukina smile, tears swelling in her eyes. "I know, Abhaya-san."

* * *

Hiei was getting tired of always waiting for Abhaya to get dressed. The women were spending too much time on her appearance. What really irritated him this time was that they were going into town and that she was to wear some of his sister's clothes. He could hear the mage's protests and her grumbling. It was starting to make a headache pound at the base of his neck as he let his mind wander into hers. ' _Are you that impatient, Hiei?'_

Hiei scoffed, his upper lip curling into a small grimace. ' _Why are you taking so long?'_

' _Partially because Yukina insisted upon doing my hair and also because Botan is doing my makeup again.'_

' _Would you rather come in while we are doing this?'_

' _Hn.'_

' _That's what I thought.'_

Hiei glowered at the shoji door and gave a small feral growl. He leaned his head back against the wall, glaring up at the ceiling. He knew Abhaya's pain as well, though he would not tell her that. Kurama had insisted he make himself look human as well. So there he sat, black v-neck shirt with faded dark wash jeans and a leather jacket on top. He wore combat boots that were much too heavy for his taste and a gray beanie that covered his hair and Jagan. ' _No wonder humans are so slow. They can barely move in these strange clothes.'_

He found himself reminiscing of breakfast that morning and the silence that had come over his allies. Anoushka and Abhaya had sat across from one another, both ignoring the other's presence. He noticed that Anoushka ate the fish and tamago-yaki* that had been served by Yukina; while Abhaya ate a large platter of fruit and greens with a side of rice and natto*. Hiei also recalled that Elias didn't care for Anoushka's mate.

"Hiei?"

Hiei's eyes narrowed at the sound of Anoushka's voice echoing down the hallway. He shifted his eyes over to hers watching as she visibly gulped. _'Speak of the devil,'_ He thought, raising an eyebrow at the strange mage. She slowly padded closer to him, her hips swaying gracefully. That was another thing he that he noticed about the two sisters; Anoushka seemed very gentle with her movements. Where Abhaya was clumsy and when she was irritated or sad she would slump her shoulders. It was only when Abhaya was working or fighting that she was graceful or deliberate with her movements.

"How are you feeling?" Anoushka said when she was a few feet away from him.

Hiei glared at her and shifted his eyes back to the shoji door to Abhaya's room. "Fine," He grunted, wishing for the mage to leave; one was too much already in his eyes.

Anoushka fidgeted a little, averting her gaze from the fire demon's. She flickered her eyes up to his face and then back down to her feet. "May I look… at the seal Abhaya put on you?"

Hiei snapped his glare to her doe like eyes, watching her flinch. _'She really is pathetic,'_ He thought sourly. " _Why?"_

"K-Koenma... asked me to check on it. To make sure it properly done…"

Hiei scoffed. " _Kurama_ already made sure that it was well done."

"But~"

"You're not _needed."_

Hiei watched as Anoushka's eyes became hard and she clenched her jaw. She stood there a moment longer before sighing. "If I ask you something will you answer me honestly?"

Hiei growled, becoming irritated with the timid mage. "What?"

"Has Abhaya really changed?"

Hiei scoffed, folding his arms over his chest. "That's for you to decide, not _me._ Regardless of who she once was, one thing still has not changed; she is a _fool."_

Abhaya slammed the door open and glared down at Hiei. "Bad mouthing me when I can't defend myself, huh? Would it _kill_ you to say something nice for once?"  
Hiei smirked, meeting her bright blue eyes. He took in the sight of her hair pulled back into an enormous bun and small brown tendrils hanging around her face. She wore all white, a plain spaghetti strap dress grazing the tops of her knees. Over that was a strange knitted fringe vest that was as long as the dress and had a hood on the back. Around her neck was the amulet that her father had left her and she wore fluorite earrings. "Abhaya-chan! We need to put these stockings on you!" Botan said, from behind Abhaya.

Abhaya groaned, her face twisting in an irritated pout. She twisted in the doorway eyeing the white pantyhose that Botan had in her hands. "Oh _yes,"_ She snarled, her teeth grinding together.

Hiei's eyes grew wide as she hiked up the dress, exposing a muscular thigh with a growl. " _Because it's_ so _fecking_ realistic to think that _that_ pantyhose is going to fit around _these!"_ She jiggled her thigh for emphasis. " _Feck that! I'd rather start eating_ meat _again than fit my happy_ arse _into_ those!"

Everyone stared wide eyed at the mage, watching as she huffed and let her dress go. Abhaya straightened up, popping her back and hunching it once more. Yukina then giggled, smiling at her friend. "It would seem that we might have pushed her too hard."

Botan smiled, nodding vigorously. "Abhaya-chan you're very entertaining."

Abhaya rolled her eyes halfheartedly. "Good to know someone thinks so," She said chuckling.

Anoushka stared down at her sister in disbelief. "I can't believe you got her to wear _that."_

Hiei couldn't either. It was obvious that she was very uncomfortable, but he still couldn't help but replay the sight of her legs once more. "I don't go back on my word. Not including today, I have five more days of _this,"_ Abhaya said, gesturing to her outfit.

Abhaya then turned her attention to Hiei, her brow furrowing as she noticed what he was wearing. She tilted her head to the side, meeting his eyes. "Who conned you into looking so… _human?"_

Hiei growled, glaring at her choice of words. "Kurama and at least I don't look like a _damsel_ waiting for _distress."_

Abhaya hissed, her eyes narrowing at the fire demon. She jutted up to fingers*, her face twisting in a snarl. Anoushka gasped, smacking Abhaya on the shoulder. Abhaya flinched, baring her teeth at her sister in a feral snarl. " _What?"_

 _"Na dean sin!*"_ Anoushka hissed.

" _Chan eil gnothnach agad ris!*"_

Hiei listened to the two sisters bicker in Gaelic, wondering what that gesture had meant. However, before he could ask, Elias intervened with a blasé look on his face. "Would you two shut the _bloody_ hell up? You sound like two old divvies* with the way you're bickering."

Abhaya rolled her eyes, pointing a finger at her older sister. "She started it."

"I don't blooming care who started it! It's over. Now, can we please leave?"

Abhaya smirked down at her son, folding her arms over chest. Hiei couldn't help but noticed the rise of her breasts as she did that. "Someone's antsy, now why is that lad?"

"I wanna see you piss off the alchemists."

Abhaya grinned maliciously, an evil chuckle rolling in her chest. "I knew I raised you right."

* * *

"Are you sure she isn't crazy?" Yusuke whispered into Elias's ear.

"Her methods are weird but she knows where she is going. She's going by vibrations," Elias said watching his mother lead the pack of them.

"Vibrations?" Kuwabara said, his brow furrowing.

"Abhaya can feel energies through her bond with the elements."

"Geez, she is a werido," Yusuke grumbled, shoving his hands in his pockets.

Abhaya shot him a glare over her shoulder. "I heard that," she growled halfheartedly.

Hiei and Kurama trailed behind her, taking in their surroundings. "Oi! You do know this is downtown right?" Yusuke said.

"I'm not blind, Yusuke. I can see that."

Abhaya took a swift turn down an alleyway, causing Yusuke and Kuwabara to groan. "Dude, we are gonna get mugged."

"I highly doubt that, Yusuke," Kurama said, watching Abhaya as she sniffed the air.

He watched as she grinned and touched her hand to the side of the falling apart brick building. She pried a brick from the wall, and shoved it into a slot underneath it, twisting it and slamming it deeper into the hole. _(_ _ **A/N: cue sexual innuendo)**_ She then pushed it over, feeling the seemingly brick wall slide and open into a door.

Abhaya grinned, taking in the familiar smell of lavender incense and Palo Santo. As she turned around she grinned, meeting Kuwabara and Yusuke's bewildered expressions. She rolled her eyes playfully, marching into the long dark hallway.

* * *

 _ **A/N: So my lovely and amazing readers, I'm ending it here for today. So this week's questions. One; is there something you would like to see in the next few chapters? And two; what kind of mage powers do you guys wanna see? I don't know if you guys realize this but I do a LOT of research for this fanfiction. Most of it is about magick and how herbs work, but I also do a lot of folklore research. The next chapter you guys will see that I am going to incorporate crystal magick and such. There will be more sexual tension between Hiei and Abhaya to come. I'm also slightly wondering if you guys would want some smut or if it out take away from the story? This was a really fun chapter to write, I loved the bickering and banters. I'm glad that you guys are interested/ hating on Anoushka but you guys will understand some things about her soon. I'm also really happy that you guys like Elias and Abhaya; I enjoy writing them. I even speak in a Scottish accent when I reread Abhaya's dialogue. And yes, my parents think I'm weird. BIG shout out to all who commented and they are as following; Crisis of the Mechanism, Lilnightmare17, belindaprkr, Xx- -xX, and The-One-Feistyfeline. You guys are awesome. Thank you and spiel over. ~ELA**_

 _ **Vocab for this chapter:**_

 _ **Berk: Idiot**_

 _ **To be off one's onion: Crazy, mad or insane**_

 _ **Codger: Grumpy or what Hiei is all of the damn time! (He has a twig up is ass)**_

 _ **Tamago-yaki- Japanese rolled egg omelet. They are really yummy.**_

 _ **Jutting up two fingers: Kinda like trying to do a peace sign or V for victory accept you would show the back of your hand, not the palm. It means "piss off". (British)**_

 _ **Na dean sin: Don't do that! (Gaelic)**_

 _ **Chan eil gnothach agad ris: Mind your own business (Gaelic)**_

 _ **Divvy: Idiot (British)**_


	23. Corp-Criadha (Clay Body)

_**Song Choice~ Heart: Magic Man**_

Chapter Twenty Two: Corp-Criadha (Clay Body)

* * *

The hallway to the store was pitch black and the group walked in the brick door creaked shut, causing Kuwabara to let out a small yelp. Abhaya peered over her shoulder, squinting through the dark. "You alright, Kuwabara?"  
"Yeah… just wasn't expecting us to be ya know… locked in here."

Abhaya scoffed, keeping one hand on the wall as she made her way down the hall. She could tell that he was nervous. "We aren't locked in. Those doors close just to make sure that no trespassers come in."

"Aren't we trespassing?" Elias said following the group through the dark.

"Mages come to these stores all the time because there are no more markets for mages. But yes, we are trespassing and that's what makes it fun."

Hiei scoffed, rolling his eyes at Abhaya's words and her giggling. His eyes were just started to adjust to the darkness when Abhaya pulled back a thick curtain at the end of the hallway, putting it on a hook. The light was bright in the room past the curtain, temporarily blinding him and everyone else. He blinked a few times, letting his eyes adjust before he stepped forward. What Hiei found beyond the curtain was the strangest store he had ever seen.

Hiei moved past Abhaya, his eyes darting around the large building. Jarred body parts of various species lined the walls and underneath them were jars and baskets of dried herbs and powdery substances. He could see bones from different animals, labeled and organized on a table in the middle of the store. There were cabinets with strange labels on them and to the right of the long hall way was a long glass encased table with various crystals and stones underneath. Behind the glass table was a man with piercings all over his face and various tattoos showing underneath his muscle shirt. When he met his eyes, he noticing that he had replaced his eyes with that of a demon.

Hiei growled, his eyes narrowing at the human. He could feel Abhaya's eyes on him and she leaned against the glass counter, staring up at the human. Hiei watched with disgust as the human sneered and leaned over to get a better look at Abhaya. "What can I do for ya lady?" The human said, his voice thick with a feral lust.

Abhaya sighed, digging in her bag for her list. She flicked it open, reading over her notes. The human raked his eyes down her body, his gaze hovering over her breasts. Abhaya noticed this and snapped her fingers at him. " _Eyes up here lad."_

He snapped his gaze back up to her face as she rolled her eyes. "Alright, I'm going to need you to bring out all that you have of these crystals; petrified wood, hematite, blue chalcedony, green malachite, clear quartz, blue lace agate, yellow agate, rutilated quartz and selenite. Also, I need dragon's breath opal; a big hunk of it."

The man paled, suddenly becoming angry. "Seriously? That's gonna take forever!"

Abhaya grinned wiggling her eyebrows. "Better hop to it then."

The man huffed off, going behind a curtain to leave the group alone. "What are the stones for?" Kurama said, looking down through the glass counter.

Abhaya smirked, eyeing the objects on the shelf behind the counter. "Who's to say what Alchemist's use it for but I'm using them for your sigils. Why?"

"Just curious. These stores are hidden very cleverly; I never would have thought that they would be hidden in plain sight."

Abhaya shrugged. "Oh now you're just being modest. I'm sure you could have figured it out without me."

Hiei looked at the different stones underneath the glass, noticing that there were piles of the same stones in baskets. However, when he caught sight of a stone that made his blood turn to ice. The stone was a light blue and completely see through, glossy in texture. He jumped when he heard Abhaya's voice from beside him. "That's blue obsidian. Do you like it?"  
Hiei scoffed, averting his gaze from the strange stone. "Hn. It's a _rock._ I have little value for something so trivial."

Abhaya smirked, chuckling to herself. She peered down at the stones. "It's not trivial. I'm actually shopping for supplies to forge your sword too. Tell me, which stone out of that bunch were you drawn to?"

"You would put _that_ in a sword?" Hiei snapped, his eyes narrowing at the mage.

Abhaya nodded. "I forged my sword from clear quartz. It's really about picking materials that will work well with the energy that it is going to be forged for. If the vibrations resonate with the energy of the intended then it will be very difficult to break."

Abhaya lifted her eyes to his and smiled. "So which one?"

Hiei sighed, peering down at the stones once more. His eyes instantly locked on a long, slim stone and he couldn't help but think of the hiroseki stones around his neck. They were the same color and the same glossy texture. He pointed to the stone with a huff, glaring down at the content and happy mage. She smiled, hopping over the counter and digging out the piece of obsidian from underneath the glass.

Hiei watched as she weighed the obsidian in her hand and nodded. She held out the stone to him and he took it, feeling a strange surge of energy ripple up his hand. As settled into his bones, he felt oddly calm even though he knew he should be on edge. "How does it feel?" She said with a sneer.

Hiei watched as she leaned over the counter, her cheeks in her hands. "Hn. It's fine."

"Alright well I'll put that in your sword then," She said, hopping over the counter once more.

Elias glared at his mother. "You're gonna get us in trouble, Abhaya."

"I am wounded that you would say that," She said, batting her eye lashes.

Elias sighed, shaking his head. "Like I said earlier, you're completely _mental."_

Abhaya grinned, chuckling manically. "Oh, I'm aware."

She stuck out her tongue and winked at him, watching as Elias shook his head once more and turned his attention back to the crystals. Abhaya flicked open her list once more and started to walk around the store, her eyes scanning the store. She stopped at the large selection of herbs and grinned, running her fingers along the labeled glass jars.

Abhaya smirked as she read the different herbs, yet her smile dropped when her eyes landed on one particular herb. ' _Bakuli pods? I haven't been able to find them in years!'_ She thought, her eyes lighting up. She removed the big jar of pods and happily clutched it to her chest. Everyone watched as she pranced over to the counter and sat it down, a grin plastered on her face. Elias pinched the bridge of his nose with a sigh. "Great, she's gonna start acting goofy."

Yusuke grinned, watching as the mage flitted about the room picking up objects and inspecting them with glee. "Oi! Abhaya!" He said, chuckling to himself.

Abhaya looked up from the jar of sacred lotus oil she was inspecting, her eyes wide and doe-like. "Hm?"

"What cha doing?" Yusuke said, smirking with mockery.

Everyone watched as she blinked, uncharacteristic innocence on her face. "Just examining stuff…"

"Ya sure? You look kinda _girly,_ like Botan in a dress store."

Abhaya glowered, her mouth puckering into a plump frown. "I do _not,"_ She barked.

"I don't know. With that dress and all, you kinda look almost like a~"

Abhaya growled, her eyes narrowing into a murderous glare. " _Don't you dare,"_ She snarled, pointing her finger at him.

"Little girl."

Abhaya sneered and shrugged, yet as she turned her back she manipulated the air around Yusuke's feet. She pushed a small gust so that he was pushed forward from behind. Yusuke fell forward with a small yelp. Abhaya grinned mischievously, giggling as she continued to look around the store. As she peered over her shoulder, she noticed that everyone but Yusuke was snickering. Even Hiei found amusement in the fact that Yusuke was struggling to get up from the floor, as the air around him pressed him down into the concrete floor once more. "You can get up if you stop being a jerk," Abhaya said, grinning.

Yusuke glared at her, trying to pry himself off the floor. He collapsed, rolling his eyes. "Ugh, fine."

With the flick of her finger, the air pushed Yusuke back to his feet. He grumbled and brushed himself off. Kuwabara patted him on the shoulder. "Shouldn't have pissed her off, Urameshi."

"Guess not. Geez, I didn't even notice it until I was on the ground."

Kurama smirked, folding his arms over his chest. "Perhaps that is because she manipulated the air."

"You're lucky too, she rarely manipulates the element of air. And to think that was just her way of playing," Elias snickered.

Yusuke rolled his eyes, shoving his hands into the pockets of his jeans with a pout. "She's got a funny way of playing."

"How come she never uses air?" Kuwabara said.

Elias watched Abhaya flitter about the store, a grin spread wide one her face. "She just doesn't. I once heard her say that she would rather challenge herself; whatever that means."

"So then what does she use?" Yusuke said, nodding in her direction.

Elias sighed, casting his eyes down onto the stained concrete. "She doesn't use her talents much. She can be very docile now."

"In the time that you have known her, has she been violent?" Kurama asked, raising an eyebrow at the young hound.

"Only when she feels that I am threatened," Elias said, face becoming pensive. "She only sticks up for people she likes, but never herself. She won't help herself with anything."

* * *

Hiei listened to the group's conversations about Abhaya, his thumb running over the piece of blue obsidian in his bandaged hand. He knew why she was so docile now and it irked him to compare her younger self to the empty shell that she had grew into. She had been scrapped clean of nearly all her pride, though one would not suspect that just by looking at her. He watched as she examined a type of herb across the room, yet as Hiei felt a tug on his arm; he knew that he was too far from her.

With a huff, he shoved his left hand in his pocket and silently padded over to her. Her smell came over him in heavy waves and he found that there were hidden smells beneath the soil and cardamom. A dense sweetness came to the surface of the herbal and woody scents; one that he instantly recognized as jasmine. Something stirred with in him the closer he came to the oblivious young mage and he found that he couldn't place a name on the feeling.

Hiei watched as she sighed and sourly glared at the large jar she was holding. " _Crap,"_ Abhaya said, placing the jar back onto the shelf.

Hiei shoved his hands in his pockets, giving a small grunt. "What's wrong _now,_ woman?"

Abhaya lifted her eyes up to Hiei's, noticing that he seemed uneasy. She nodded to the jar that she had put down and glared at it. "That gum Arabic is crap," She huffed, her eyes scanning the labels on the jars.

"Gum Arabic?"

"Mhm, it's a good disinfectant and anti-parasitic."

Abhaya's eyes stopped on the jar labeled 'brimstone' and smirked. She tugged on the cork as it let out a loud pop. She then cautiously sniffed the yellow-green powder. Hiei watched as she turned her head and sneezed, her voice going up three octaves. Her eyes were watering and she wiggled her nose, nodding in approval. "Yep, that's good sulfur."

Abhaya recorked the jar and held it to her chest, moving over to the glass counter again. The man who was manning the store had brought out most of the crystals she had requested and he stopped she sat the jar with the others on the counter. Abhaya grinned at him, looking over his demon eyes. "How long have you been spliced with a cockatrice?" She growled, watching as the man's silver eyes narrowed.

"How did you know?"

"I'm not an idiot kid. I can see from your eyes and mannerisms. Not to mention when you breathed on me I simply got dizzy; I didn't fall dead to the floor like if you had been a real cockatrice."

The alchemist growled, baring dull fangs at Abhaya who merely smirked triumphantly. "Just what the hell are you? Normal Alchemists only assume that I'm a demon."

Hiei and Abhaya gave a snort at the same time, causing them to glance at each other with bewilderment. They smirked, Abhaya shaking her head. ' _I take it you had the same thought as I did?'_ Abhaya projected, turning her attention back to the angry alchemist.

' _Hn. This human can't fool anyone but idiots.'_

Abhaya grinned, ' _I guess we did think the same thing. I wonder if Kuwabara noticed.'_

 _'I assure you, he didn't.'_

 _'I guess I need to teach him some things then.'_

"Human," Abhaya said, meeting the Alchemists eyes.

The alchemist howled, raising his hand to grab Abhaya by the collar. However just before it could reach her a pale hand wrapped around his wrist, catching everyone off guard. The alchemist turned his face up to the man who had stopped him. "Jack-k," The Alchemist whimpered.

Abhaya rose an eyebrow, her eyes going from the frightened Alchemists face to the thick bodied man above him. Her eyes went from his rough calloused hand and up his arm. The man was wearing a black shirt that as a little too small for him and jeans. She looked up to examine his face only to realize that his eyes were trained on hers. Abhaya felt her eyes widen slightly as she met oak green eyes that cut through her like a hot blade. His long black hair was pulled back into a pony tail and he had an earring of an oni horn dangling from his left ear. "Go to the back and stock with Fina," Jack commanded, his eyes still locked with Abhaya's.

The spliced alchemist nodded and scampered behind the curtain that lead into the back. Abhaya glared at the man called 'Jack'. He didn't smell of anything and that was what was puzzling her. All she could smell on him was high dollar cologne and herbs. Then there was the fact that he felt just like any other human. A bitter malaise settled into the pit of her stomach, one that made her confused. Abhaya watched as Jack smirked, his eyes scanning over her. "I guess I need to train him better. I could tell when you walked in what you were, Mage. Now, which one are you?" Jack said, amusement swimming in his eyes.

Abhaya smirked, folding her arms over her chest. "Good to know not all Alchemist's are idiots, but my name doesn't matter. I came to shop and terrorize people like that brat you have back there."

Jack's eyes narrowed and he grinned, leaning against the counter so that he could get a better look at Abhaya. "What can I get you?"

Abhaya's eyes scanned the counter once more, noting that the only thing missing was the dragon's breath opal. "I need a dragon's breath opal, at least the size of my head," Abhaya said, meeting Jack's eyes once again.

"That's going to cost a great deal of yen, are you sure you want something like that?"

Abhaya narrowed her eyes. "Did I _stutter?"_

Jack grinned, straightening his back so that he towered over Abhaya. If she had to guess he was probably around 6'4. "I'll be right back then," He said, turning and going behind the purple curtain.

"That guy gives me the creeps," Kuwabara muttered, causing Abhaya to look at him.

"What did you sense?" She said, the malaise still heavy in her stomach.

"Nothing out of the ordinary just… different. I got uneasy… ya know?"

Abhaya nodded, folding her arms over her chest. "Yeah, he was kinda looking at you like you were something to eat, Abhaya," Yusuke said.

Abhaya rolled her eyes. "Whatever, I just wanna get out of here soon. Yusuke, I'll start with you."

"You always this vague?" Yusuke grumbled.

Elias nodded, unimpressed as Abhaya pulled the three baskets of green malachite, clear quartz and blue lace agate in front of him. "Pick one of each of these that you are drawn to," Abhaya said gruffly.

Yusuke groaned, looking over the stones with irritation. "Why do I have to do this?"

"Everyone has to do it. You will be drawn to the one that works well with the vibrations of your energy."

Abhaya then sat Kurama's in front of him. "The same goes for you and Kuwabara, Kurama. Pick the three stones that feel correct to you."

Abhaya watched with satisfaction as the three men rifled through the stones and laid out their stones before them. Yet as her eyes drifted over to Elias's, she noticed that his eyes were trained on the basket of smoky quartz crystals. She placed a hand on his shoulder, feeling the child flinch in surprise. "Which one is drawing you?"

Elias shook his head. "None of them."

Abhaya flicked his ear, causing the hound to growl at her. "Don't lie to me lad, I can tell that you're lying."

Elias gave a huff, averting his eyes from his mother. "The two largest pieces of smoky quartz."

Abhaya hopped over the counter, causing Elias to pinch the bridge of his nose. "Abhaya? Do you really think that is wise?"

"I'm saving him time. Besides, I really don't want him to touch these."

"Why's that?" Kuwabara said, looking up from the stones.

"Elias? Why is it better that the intended and the forger only touch the stones?" Abhaya said, smiling at her son as she bought the basket up from underneath the glass counter.

"It's because the vibrations of someone who it doesn't want can weaken the potency of the crystal; where if it is the right one it can actually make the vibrations more powerful for the crystal and intended."

"Wow, so they're really that touchy?" Kuwabara said.

"Yeah, that's why Abhaya won't let anyone else use her sword. To be honest, I'm surprised that she has let Hiei keep her sword on him this long," Elias said.

Abhaya glared at him, a pout on her lips. "I haven't because he won't give it back and I'm still too weak to _take_ it from him. Besides, I won't have to use force; Hiei and I have already come to an understanding. I just haven't had time to show him."

Elias gave an uninterested look. "Why does that sound like you guys are doing something dodgy? You guys better not be bloody shagging."

Everyone watched as Abhaya's face turned beat red, her eyes widened and her jaw dropped. Fury then over took her and she hopped over the counter once more, her eyes turning deep purple as she charged at her son. She grabbed him the collar and pulled him away from the others. When she was a decent distance away she let out a furious growl. " _I will not stand for you to make accusations such as that!_ When have I _ever_ been of the _loose_ nature? Would you rather me act like a _fecking_ bint*?"

Elias hung his head, averting his eyes. "No, mum."

Abhaya sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "There's nothing between Hiei and I of that manner. If anything we are friends…" She trailed off and thought a moment. Her brow furrowed as she then added. "Though, very arse backwards."

"Fine, then what sort of understanding did you come to."

"I have to show him my most advanced techniques."

* * *

Hiei glared at the two as they talked, finding the language that they spoke in even more confusing that Gaelic. _'What does shagging mean?'_ He thought with a glower, his thumb continued to run over the piece of obsidian in his hand as he watched the two. "I take it the opal is for you?"

Hiei jumped at the sound of a bellowing bass behind him. He glared over his shoulder at the man known as Jack. The opal was wrapped in a muslin cloth and Hiei watched as Jack set it carefully onto the glass counter. He didn't like this man one bit, yet as Hiei met the man's eyes; he noticed that his eyes were trained on Abhaya. Hiei let out a small growl, his eyes narrowing venomously at the man. "Hn."

 _'Woman. Is the opal for me?'_ Hiei projected, watching as Abhaya froze.

She looked over her shoulder at him and gave a small nod. "Tell me if it resonates with you."

Hiei gave a curt nod and stepped up to the counter, Jack towering over him. Hiei slowly unwrapped the opal, his eyes taking in the vibrant colors that swirled in the large stone. Blues and purples danced against a bright orange and he knew that this was the right stone. As he touched it he felt a similar sensation ripple through him like the obsidian had, but this time is was far more powerful. "Is it right?" Abhaya said from behind him.

Hiei gave a curt nod and sat the opal back down. He noticed that Elias picked up the two smoky quartz and sat them on the counter. "I'm going to need five cups of each of the herbs and brimstone and all of the crystals that are on the counter," Abhaya said, meeting Jack's eyes.

Jack nodded, getting bags to separate the herbs in. Abhaya watched him as he worked, mistrust evident on her face. "You're name is Abhaya, correct?"

Abhaya froze at the sound of his rumbling bass of a voice. She glared at him, grinding her teeth together irritably. "What's it to you?"

Jack smirked, laying a filled bag on the counter. "I just find it amusing that your name is a mantra used to block fear and the evil eye. Your friend has a jagan; it's ironic."

Abhaya shrugged, watching the strange man pack her hull into a weaved bag. He sat the bag down on the counter and Abhaya dug into her satchel for the money her father had left her. "How much do I owe you?" She said, digging out a wad of bills.

"Twenty two thousand yen," He said, holding out his hand.

"Tell me, do you like robbing people of their money like that?" Abahya said with a quirked eyebrow.

"That is discounted, however if you want it cheaper you'll have to chip in something else."

Abhaya furrowed her brow, her lips puckering slightly as she glared at him. "What do you mean?"

"I'll make it cheaper, if you give me a kiss," Jack said, leaning over the counter.

Abhaya heard Elias growl behind her and she snickered. "My, aren't you just a cheeky lad, but I only _kiss_ the men I _kill,"_ She growled murderously as she counted out the money and slapped it down on the counter. "Good day, sir."

She grabbed the heavy bag and with a huff left the store; her friends trailing behind her. Little did she know that Hiei had growled as well.

* * *

"Abhaya-san?" Yukina called as she poked her head through the door of Abhaya's study.

Abhaya turned in her stool, crystal lenses covering her eyes. "Yes Yukina? How may I help you?"

"May I come in?"

"Of course, you don't have to ask," Abhaya said with a grin.

Yukina shuffled into the small forge, a plate of hot tea and onigiri in her hands. "I brought you a snack. The onigiri are filled with umeboshi*; Elias-san informed me that you like fermented and pickled things."

Abhaya took the plate of food graciously, giving a humble bow to the ice maiden. "Thank you."

Yukina smiled warmly at the young woman. "You're welcome," She said, only to catch glimpse of what Abhaya was working on.

Laid out on the work bench was a large stone the color of crackling fire, alongside it a smaller oval shaped stone that looked like blown glass. "My, those are lovely, but whatever are they for?"

Abhaya looked down at the stones before her and the plans for Hiei's sword that she was starting to draw up. "Hiei's sword that I'm forging him. This one should last him a lot longer than his last, regardless of how he treats it."

"Did something happen to his?"

Abhaya sighed, resting her chin on a closed fist. "Indeed, I broke his…"

"Oh… I see. Was Mr. Hiei very angry?"

Abhaya let out a loud snort. "Yeah, he was furious. I'm lucky I'm not incinerated right now."

Yukina gave a small smile. "I don't think he would hurt you. You both are very kind people."

"I don't think he would have too many issues walloping me. Besides, I don't blame him; I would be furious if someone broke my sword," Abhaya said with a chuckle.

Yukina shook her head. "I disagree; I think Hiei-san is fond of you. He just has issues talking about his feelings."

Abhaya nodded, giving a deep sigh. "I guess that's something he and I have in common."

"You both seem to enjoy solitude as well. Why is that Abhaya-san?"

Yukina watched as Abhaya's eyes grew pained, just as she had seen a few times before. "I… don't know how to deal with people… without letting them down. I just figured it was easier to keep my distance from them than to deal with hurting them. That's all I seem to do is hurt."

"You won't let us down. We like you just the way you are, but I have a request for later tonight."

Abhaya rose an eyebrow, watching Yukina shuffle nervously. "Keiko and Botan wanted me to ask you if you wanted to watch a movie with us tonight."

"What kind of movie?"

Yukina shrugged. "I'm not sure, but we would really enjoy your company. Elias even agreed to watch something with us."

"I will come then. Just let me know when you guys are starting it."

Yukina grinned. "Thank you, Abhaya-san."

* * *

Hiei was lying on the roof of the small shack, his eyes trained on the turning oranges painting the sky. He could see the waxing crescent moon creeping over the sky; it's presence only a ghost among the vibrant colors of the sun. Eight more days till his freedom; waiting was making him restless. He had never been a patient person after all.

The cool night breeze ruffled his hair and made him relax a little. Hiei took a deep breath, feeling his lungs expand in his chest as he put his hands behind his head. He crossed his leg over his propped knee and listened to the sounds surrounding him. He could hear Abhaya working below him, a soft hum vibrating through the air. She seemed to always be singing when she worked, it was something he didn't understand about her.

Hiei sighed as she started to sing, feeling something stir inside him once more.

"One kiss my bonny sweetheart, I'm after a prize tonight,

But I shall be back with the yellow gold before the morning light,

Yet, if they press me sharply, and harry me through the day,

Then look for me by the moonlight,

Watch for me by the moonlight,

I'll come to thee by moonlight; though hell should bar the way."

Hiei hopped down from the roof as he listened to the tragic song, feeling a strange sensation in his chest. He found that his chest felt heavy, like someone was standing on it when he thought of her. He didn't understand it, yet as he peeked in the window he noticed something peculiar as she worked. Her cheeks were stained with tears as she sang and worked, her fingers stained with the black ink of her quill. She stopped singing with a small sniffle, her lips turning up into a small grimace. She then took a deep breath, looking down at the paper with tears in her eyes.

Hiei watched as she downed the tea Yukina had brought her, furiously whipping the tears from her puffy eyes. He couldn't understand why she cried or why she still blamed herself for what had happened to her parents. Yet he knew one thing, at that moment he found that he wanted to comfort her and it scared him.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Muahahahahaha! I'm ending it there. I'm sorry if this was a boring chapter; I had to do a lot of research about stones and herbs and such. I know quite a bit already about both subjects (I'm a nerd; sue me) but I hope you guys thought that it is getting interesting. There was some important stuff about this chapter and the next to come; you guys will get some insight about both the sisters as well as the mysterious Jack. The last song that Abhaya was singing was "The Highwayman" (The Loreena McKennitt version). I'm in love with that poem; I always have been. Also the last chapter had "Stolen Season" by S. J. Tucker. It is Hiei's and Abhaya's song so… listen to it. Even though it is pagan music.**_

 _ **I've had a rollercoaster of a week to be honest. I had to put my dog down; the one that I've had since I was five mind you. I balled my eyes out and it wasn't pretty. Then I actually have a guy who is interested in me even though he knows I'm a nerd and a Wiccan. 0.O I was super surprised.**_

 _ **This question for the week: Is there a culture or ethnicity you would like me to add into this fan fic? I mean I have some plans for the mages but… you guys will see. It sounds like I'm gonna put a little smut in it (Eventually, not quite yet) and fluff. I'm honestly OK with this, I just won't put too much in because it isn't quite their characters. Thank you to everyone who commented this time; you my friends keep me going. As well as everyone who favorited/ followed. I'm amazed at the response that I have gotten. I was worried that people would find this concept too weird and I'm glad that you guys are so open to it. Thank you and have a wonderful day! ~ELA**_

 _ **Vocab for this chapter:**_

 _ **Bint: Woman of loose morals, normally wears caked make up and skin showing clothing.**_


	24. Doideag is Deamhan (Witch and Demon)

_**Song choice: Heart's a Mess~ Gotye**_

Chapter Twenty Three: Doideag is Deamhan (Witch and Demon)

* * *

Abhaya stared down at her work with a sigh; three different rough drafts she had gone through and she still wasn't sure which sword to start to forge. She took a bite of a rice ball, glaring down at the papers and her ink stained hands. Behind her, the door creaked open, causing her body to stiffen and turn.

Baidheil scampered in, tiny claws tapping against the concrete flooring as the baby dragon rushed to Abahya's side. Abhaya lifted her eyes up to the dark figure loitering in the door way, only to meet Hiei's unamused eyes. "She wanted in," He mumbled, his eyes locked with hers before he turned to leave.

"Wait," Abhaya said, watching as the demon froze in the doorway. "I need your opinion on something and I need to take your measurement…"

Hiei rose an eyebrow, his lips puckering irritably. "Measurement?" He said, looking over his shoulder at the woman.

"For your sword. I need to measure your arm."

Hiei sighed, anxiety swelling in the pit of his stomach. He was getting tired of feeling so strange around her. He watched as she hopped down from the stool and picked up the excited dragon at her feet. Baidheil swiftly climbed up her arm and wrapped her body around Abhaya's neck.

Hiei closed the door, shoving his hands in his pockets as he sauntered closer to Abhaya. He watched as she grabbed a rolled up ball of measuring tape and started to slowly unravel it. Her hair was tied up into a high ponytail and she had switched out Yukina's dress for her normal harem pants and tank top. "Your dominate arm is your right correct?" She said meeting his eyes.

Hiei nodded stiffly, holding out his right arm for her. He flinched when she leaned closer to him. He watched as she merely rose an eyebrow and placed a hand under his bi-cep, the measuring tape pressed in between her thumb and pointer finger. She held it against his shoulder and let the tape unravel over his arm before she pulled it taunt at the end of his middle finger.

Hiei watched as the quill on her work bench stood by itself and wrote down twenty seven centimeters on the three pieces of paper. She then let him go, winding up the tape measure and turning away from him. He watched as she huffed and looked over the three pieces of paper.

With a small nod, Abhaya picked up the three sheets of paper and turned to the oddly stoic fire demon. Hiei was normally a stoic person to most people, yet when it came to her; he always took the chance to chastise her. "Which one of these do you like?" Abhaya said, holding the three papers out to him.

Hiei took it silently, turning over the detailed sketches of the three very different styles of swords. "What type of sword is this?" Hiei said, referring to the first saber.

Abhaya folded her arms over her chest. "It's fashioned similar to the makhaira, it's a greek sword."

Hiei mouth twisted into bitter pucker. He then turned to the next sword, noting the similarities with Abhaya's. It was a type of broad sword, curving a little less than Abhaya's. "That one is modeled after the Persian Shamshir*, but I made the width thicker because of the materials that we are using," Abhaya said.

Hiei gave a curt nod, flipping over the last. "A katana," He grumbled, looking over the details of it. "This one should do fine."

Abhaya rose an eyebrow, tilted her head to the side with puzzlement. "I didn't take you for the type of person that preferred familiarity."

Hiei gave an irritated grunt, shoving his hand into his pockets as he watched Abhaya turn her back to him. He watched as Abhaya sighed and threw her head back. "What now, woman?"

Abhaya peered over her shoulder at Hiei, her eyes hooded with irritation. "That aura of yours is tricky," She said with a frown. "Even when you hold it back, you could easily melt the hilt of any sword. Tricky, tricky…"

"Hn, so _what_? Are you going to give _up_ now, mage?"

" _Chan._ I just need to find something that can withstand that _aura_ of yours."

Abhaya sat onto her stool and folded her arms over her chest. She pursed her lips as she thought, her mind going through information that she hadn't looked at in years. ' _Creatures that were made from fire in the beginning… cherufe, ifrit, lampad*? No… those are all too dangerous. Baidheil is too young to ask to give something…'_

Abhaya's eyes grew wide and she grinned, hopping down from her stool and trotting over to her chest. She flung the top open and furiously shuffled through the heap of items. Hiei peered over her shoulder, a brow erect as his eyes scanned the objects being shuffled around in the heavy wooden chest. White caught Hiei's eye among the pile of purples and reds. It shimmered against the different fabrics, seducing him with small jewels sprinkled over its sheer fabric. Hiei reached for the alluring fabric, his fingers grazing over the silver glimmer. Abhaya's hands wrapped around his before he could take hold of the white, sending a ripple of cold up his arm as her skin pressed against his. He met her eyes with an irritated glare, noting that there was a warning in them.

Hiei grunted, his lip curling into a snarl as she tucked the white fabric under the mass of sarees and other objects. "Why do you always hide things from me?" Hiei said, his eyes narrowing darkly.

Abhaya averted her eyes from his, her lips pressed into a hard line. "Because it's none of your business."

Hiei growled, fire swelling in his chest as he looked at the defiant woman in front of him. He balled his fists, knuckles turning white as he pressed them into his pants. He found that he wanted her attention, even if it was her snarling and baring her teeth at him. After all, Abhaya had more guts than most demonesses he had ever met.

He watched as she produced a spool of what looked like black yarn from the chest. His eyes traced the lines in her hands as she pulled the yarn taunt and cut it with her crystal dagger. She then lifted the small piece of thread to him, her cold eyes meeting his. "Try to burn this," She said, her eyes void of emotion.

Hiei grunted, his lip curling irritably. "Why?"

Abhaya sighed, pressing her back against the wooden chest as she looked up at Hiei. "I would like to see if that can withstand your aura."

"It's a piece of _thread._ How could something so weak withstand my _heat?"_

Abhaya pointed him with an unamused glare, bracing her arms on the lip of the open chest. "Don't be naïve to think that I would give you a regular piece of _thread."_

Hiei gave a frustrated grunt. " _Pointless."_

"Just _do. It."_

Hiei gave a huff but conceded. He forced heat into his hand, watching the black thread as a small puff of smoke rose from it but it didn't erupt into flames. Hiei was mildly impressed but he would not let the mage see that. " _Hn,"_ He grunted, setting the yarn into Abhaya's outstretched hand.

She nodded with satisfaction, fatigue starting to make her body feel heavy. Abhaya would have to try to find a loom in order to make the fabric that would withstand Hiei's aura. Then there was the problem of if the sword would be able to withstand his heat. This project would serve as a good challenge for her.

Hiei watched as Abhaya twirled the piece of yarn around her fingers, her face pensive as she sat there. All of her silence was starting to annoy him, though he wasn't sure why. Normally all he wanted was for the mage to shut up, yet he found that he anticipated the sound of her voice. In her mind were different creatures and fabric patterns, yet he noticed that the creatures were all born from fire or could wield it. Suddenly her mind stopped on a slimy red and black spotted creature.

Hiei watched as Abhaya grinned and stood. "How do you feel about going on a hunt with me in the morning?" She said with a smirk.

Hiei rose an eyebrow, folding his arms over his head. "For what? That thing you were just thinking about?"

"A salamander and yes. We won't be killing it but I do need to find one~"

"And why is this relevant to _my_ sword?"

"It's gonna help make it fire proof."

* * *

"Who the hell was that woman?"

Jack looked up from his Grimoire with a puzzled look as his experiment, Takeo. Fina, a large female wendigo, towered over Takeo. _"That woman was Lady Abhaya; The Slayer Mage,"_ Fina purred, her large eyes narrowing with amusement.

"So, she's like you Jack?" Takeo said, eyeing the large man who lounged in a leather arm chair.

"You know better than to call me by that name when we are alone, Takeo. Lady Abhaya, is a pure human mage; not quite the same as I."

" _She is quite regal don't you think, Lord Faolan?"_ Fina said.

Faolan smiled, leaning into his large hand. "Perhaps, but I sensed more the wilderness in her blood. She may act dignified but I suspect that she has more savage in her than she would like to show."

"Yeah, that would make sense since she is known for being cruel and sadistic with her victims, right?"

Faolan eyed his experiment and sneered. "Once she was that way, however, I have heard rumors that she has become gentle as she came of age. I believe that her harsh words are a front so she doesn't seem weak in front of people like you and I. Wouldn't you agree, Fina?"

" _Yes, Master Faolan. She was kind with me even though she was suspicious."_

Faolan scoffed, placing a marker in his Grimoire and standing up from his chair. "What did you think of her Takeo?"

Takeo frowned, his eyes narrowing. "She's a _bitch."_

"What about her appearance? Her mannerisms?"

"Heh, yeah she was hot. Kinda weird lookin' though. I mean, what's with her skin? She's probably pretty smart though."

Faolan smirked. "What gives you that idea?"

"Just the way she was lookin' at all the different oils and herbs. You could tell that she knew what she was doing. I don't know what was the deal with the guy with the spiky hair though. He kept growling at me."

Faolan nodded. "He did the same to me as well, when I offered her a kiss. Do you think he is courting her, Fina?"

" _Perhaps he wishes to, but Lady Abhaya made it very clear that she doesn't wish to have a mate."_

A dark chuckle erupted from Faolan's chest, causing Fina and Takeo to stare at him. His eyes had turned from a shimmery emerald to a deep rusty red, sharp fangs elongated as a grin stretched over his lips. "I always did like a challenge."

* * *

Elias sat in his dog form, his head resting over his large paws as he patiently waited for his master to come out of her room. Hiei sat beside him, the hilt of Abhaya's sword resting on his shoulders as he leaned against the wall in silence. Though the fire demon's eyes were closed, Elias could tell that he was alert and ready to fight if need be. " _Why do you still have Abhaya's sword?"_ Elias said, his voice coming out in an impatient growl.

Hiei opened one of his eyes to peer over at the hell hound. He then closed it with a soft grunt. "Our bargain has not been met," He stated with a shrug.

Both males looked up as the shoji door to her room slid open. Abhaya's hair was pulled back into a long braid and she wore high waisted shorts with a cut off shirt; her amulet dangled from her neck. She carried a small basket in her hands with shears and nail clippers. " _What's with the shorts? You never wear them,"_ Elias said, sitting back on his hind legs.

Abhaya shrugged. "It's a little too hot out to be wearing pants right now. Human form a little taxing, Elias?"

Elias nodded, rubbing up against his master's leg. He closed his eyes as she reached down and scratched behind his ear. Hiei stood and watched the two, his mind buzzing as he gazed at the small mage. Her legs were just as thick as he remembered and he could just barely see the scars at the tops of her thighs. His stomach lurched as she glanced at him, causing him to glare at her and grunt as he averted his gaze.

The three walked in silence, Abhaya led the way; Hiei and Elias trailing behind her. Hiei found that he started to watch the sway of Abhaya's hips, noting their suppleness. He imagined his hands on them, of pulling her flush against him and pressing his lips against hers. ' _Stop. She's a human, certainly not a worthy mate…'_ He thought, his mind imagining her naked and underneath him. ' _No. I will not think of her like that. She is a pathetic human woman. What use is she to me?'_ His eyes couldn't pry themselves from her curves however, and he found that he was glad that he was wearing baggy pants.

"Abhaya! Come sit next to me!" Shizuru said, patting the floor cushion next to her.

Abhaya grinned and proceeded to walk into the room. "Hey! I didn't know you were coming, Shizuru! How are you?"

"Pretty damn good! Ya wanna smoke, kid?"

Abhaya sat down next to her, taking note that all the boys had come to movie night as well. "In a bit. I need to do some grooming," Abhaya said, her face turning sour.

"I take it you don't like to do that?" Kuwabara said next to Yukina.

Abhaya gave a wry smile. "It's just a pain. What are we watching?"

Yusuke grinned, his eyes meeting Abhaya's. "Guess?"

Yukina giggled as Keiko glared at her boyfriend. Kurama merely shook his head and glanced between the two. Abhaya's face twisted and she puckered her lips in thought. She looked plainly upon his mischievous sneer and lustrous chocolate eyes. " _The Elephant Man,"_ A gruff voice came from behind her, causing her to flinch and blink.

Yusuke's face twisted in irritation, glaring behind Abhaya. She turned to meet Hiei's bored look. "Come on! You ruined it Hiei!" Yusuke barked, his eyes narrowing at the fire demon.

Hiei grunted, trying to not look at the piercing blue eyes gazing wide eyed at him. "She's _fatigued,_ detective. Besides, your games were going nowhere and I would rather not waste time with them. Let's just watch this stupid thing."

Hiei's eyes flickered over to Abhaya's, catching a weary smile from her. ' _Thank you,'_ She projected to him, causing him to stop breathing for a moment. He gave a small nod and closed his eyes, sitting against a nearby pillar. "Where did you find it?" Abhaya said, turning to Yusuke once more.

"Keiko- san and I went down to the movie store to find it," Yukina said with a smile. "Elias mentioned that it was one of your favorite movies."

Abhaya looked to Elias, rolling her eyes with a smile. "It is but I don't know how you will understand it; it's in English."

"We got one that has sub-titles," Keiko said, with a grin.

Abhaya nodded, leaning back on her hands as she stared at the black screen in front of her. "I'm still surprised that you found it. It's nearly twelve years old and I always have difficulty finding foreign films in Japan."

" _We also live in the middle of nowhere. Not to mention that the closest town to us is very small,"_ Elias murmured from beside Abhaya.

"Very true," Abhaya said, scratching him behind his large ear.

Everyone turned to watch the screen as the tape was put into the VCR. The screen turned blue and the beginning credits flickered over the screen. "May we watch as well?"

Abhaya froze at the sound of Anoushka's voice behind her, feeling three pairs of eyes on her. Yukina turned with a warm smile on her face. "Of course please, sit down," She said.

"Abhaya?" Anoushka started, staring at the back of her sisters head. "Is it alright?"

Abhaya stared at the flickering black and white pictures on the television. "I don't care," She said, her voice void of any emotion. "You have your own free will lass. If you want to watch the telly, then who am I to stop you?"

Anoushka bowed her head, meeting the hard glare of Hiei's as she sat down next to Yukina. She noticed that he stiffened when she sat next to the ice maiden, the grip on the sword resting against his shoulder tightening. _'How strange… He seems almost protective of Yukina. Though I suppose that everyone here is protective of the ice maiden…'_ Anoushka thought. She took Beau's hand as he sat next to her, noticing that Abhaya's dragon was curled in Yukina's lap.

Seeing her sister so docile and normal made something stir inside Anoushka. She imagined her as a child, short unruly hair bouncing about her face as she huffed in frustration. Anoushka imagined her sister's cheeks puffing out, red as her eyes turned orchid. If she were honest with herself, she would say that she had missed her sister's company. She even missed her silent presence and her innocence that had been swashed at a young age.

With a snap of the sound of nail clippers clamping down on toenails, Anoushka was shaken from her thoughts. She realized that she was staring at her younger sister, watching her as she trimmed her neglected toenails. Abhaya gracefully tapped the trimming into the basket with a frown, glancing over to look at her sister. Anoushka flinched when their eyes locked and looked to the television, her mouth set into a firm line. She knew that her little sister couldn't have changed after all these years.

Hiei watched the two sisters as they ignored the other; he knew that Abhaya was very uncomfortable to be that close to her older sister. Yet it baffled him that she was being so docile. A weariness had settled upon her, this he knew as he examined her controlled movements. He concluded that it must be their temporary bond and her work that was tiring her, but as she clipped away at her nails he knew that there was more than just her listless nature. Her eyes were dejected and filled with yearning as she glanced up at the flickering screen. It was something that he didn't understand. She looked at the character Merrick with recognition and melancholy.

Hiei didn't understand why he was becoming engrossed with the movie or why the deformed character of Merrick was intriguing to him. "I am not an elephant! I am not an animal! I am a human being!"

He heard Yukina and Botan gasp as he watched Merrick proclaim his humanity. As he glanced over he could see that Yukina had started to cry. "Yukina? Are you ok to keep watching this?" Kuwabara whispered, patting her shoulder as she stared at the screen.

Yukina nodded, jeweled tears falling into her lap. Hiei's eyes trained back to Abhaya who had put her hair into a pony tail. She adjusted it to where she was going to cut it, placing her hair in between the shears above the hair tie. With a snap of the shears half of Abhaya's hair fell to the floor with a plop. Her hair came to three quarters down her back. It seemed even curlier than it had been and from it one could not tell that the cut was uneven.

Hiei stood as Abhaya did, her basket full of hair and clipped nails in hand. As she turned to leave, he followed suit; taking note that she was going outside. "You aren't going to finish that movie?" He asked as the warm night air swirled around him.

He watched as she glanced back at him. "I've seen that ending too many times."

"And where are we going now?"

Abhaya sighed, looking up at the stars shimmering against the indigo veil night sky. "I have to burn these," She murmured, her voice cool as she briskly walked to her forge.

"Your kind have such strange traditions," Hiei snapped, glaring at her swaying form.

"Each have their reasons, lad."

Hiei followed as she opened the forge door and sat down on the ground, her back to him as she placed two logs into the fireplace. She then sat the basket on top and drew a deep breath through her nose. Her chest puffed out and as she breathed through her mouth, fire spouted from her mouth and caught flame over the hair and wood.

"Where did you learn that?" Hiei said, his eyes narrow.

"Old trick, my athair* taught me when I was a wee lass. Why?"

Hiei snorted, sitting down next to her as they both glazed into the fire. "You're technique is off on that trick."

Abhaya smiled, her eyes still watching the flames dance in the hearth. "Not surprised, it's been awhile since I've breathed fire. I suppose it can't be helped."

"Hn."

Silence came over the two as they watched the fire crackle in its hearth. Abhaya had forgotten how much she hated the smell of burning hair and nails, after all, it had been since last fall since she had cut them. Yet as she sat there with Hiei, she found that she was oddly comforted by his presence. Though he was quiet and often quick to berate her methods, she was beginning to grow fond of his grumpy attitude. Just as long as it didn't ruin her work.

Abhaya groaned as she stretched, her face twisting into a grimace as her back gave a sweet pop. She then smiled as she fire died down, standing up only to meet Hiei's currant colored eyes. "You're tired," He stated, shoving his hands into his pockets.

Abhaya shrugged, her lips curling into a small pucker. "I'm always tired."

"Yes, but not quite like this. How much energy have you expended today?"

"Not too much, I've been mainly expending it because I'm feeding the spell on you."

Hiei scoffed, shaking his head at the mage's foolishness. "Don't over exert yourself woman or else your work will suffer for it."

"Hogwash."

* * *

 _ **A/N: …I know. It's been awhile, but I have good reasons. Nonetheless, I won't give them. To be honest, I'm too tired to give a good explanation to why this is so late or why it's so short. I'll just leave it at; it is what it is. This is technically a transition chapter and to give you some details on some characters *cough cough* Jack and Anoushka *cough cough*. So, how do you guys feel about Abhaya and Hiei's cumbersome and budding romance? I know there wasn't too much action this chapter but I am planning on more next. Maybe some Hiei and Abhaya play fight scenes? Hmmm? Certainly more Anoushka and Elias and Beau in the next chapter. How did you guys feel about Jack AKA Faolan? Interesting twist? Or did you guys have me figured out already? XD Anyways, I'm going to bed because I'm exhausted and I'm writing this at one in the morning. Good morning/ Night and thank you for reading. Please follow/favorite/ comment. Please, please, please! I need feedback! It's what I survive on! I mean I can't live off fumes of incense and tea alone. I need feedback to give a shock to my creative battery (Bad metaphor but what do you expect? It is one in the morning.) Thank you and good night! ~ELA**_


	25. Beag Uraind (Little Monster)

_**Song Choice: Dark Necessities~ Red Hot Chili Peppers**_

Chapter Twenty-Four: Beag Uraind (Little Monster)

* * *

Heavy fog covered the mountain side as Abhaya woke early in the morning. She found herself nuzzled into her futon, Baidheil curled between her breasts. She was wide awake as she lied there, staring at the screen separating her room from the hallway. Her window was open, just as it always was. Yet the morning was cool, unlike the hot suffocating air she had gone to bed with.

Abhaya sat up in her bed, her tank top clinging to her from sweat. She pressed a hand to her forehead, breathing in the cool air that she had missed. Oh, how she longed for the cold once more. Kicking off her sheet covering, she slowly stood up; her joints popping as they realigned. With a groan, Abhaya moved to the door.

Hiei sat in his normal position across from the shoji door blocking Abhaya from his view. Though his eyes were closed, he could hear and sense her minute movements from inside her room. It was only natural when he heard her breathing change that he knew she was awake. Hiei gave a wry smirk, hearing her stand from her bed and groan. ' _She's only slept for but a few hours. She can't be wide awake already,'_ He thought, hearing her move closer to the door.

He opened his eyes to glare at her as she opened the door; a quick jape nipping at his tongue. Yet it withered in his mouth as he saw what clothing items she lacked. Her black tank top left little to his imagination. It snuggly wrapped around the curves of her breasts and ribs; the cool morning air causing her nipples to become erect from underneath its thin black fabric. It collected above the line of her boy cut underwear, accentuating her supple body in all its justice. Her hair was a thick mass of curls swirling down her back and high cheek bones. Her skin was gilded in silver as the moonlight glimmered through her open window.

Hiei didn't realize that he had stopped breathing until she closed her eyes with a grimace and shoved a hand through her thick mane. "Mornin'," She murmured, her eyes half lidded.

" _Shouldn't you put some clothes on?"_ Hiei said, grinding his teeth together.

He watched the small mage raise an eyebrow. She then chuckled wearily. "I'm just going to pee lad, it's not like anyone else it up and about, anyways."

Hiei growled, feeling his blood pump faster into him as he gazed at her. He averted his eyes with a huff, feeling his self-control start to crumble inside of him. Abhaya scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Humans are repulsive. I _know._ I'll get out of your line of sight," She growled halfheartedly.

This was going to be the longest week.

* * *

"Why must you insist that we _always_ walk up the mountain?" Hiei growled, his hands shoved deep into his pockets.

Abhaya gave a huff, her hands wrapped around the straps of her medicine pack around her shoulders. "It's not always about the destination, but also the journey, Hiei," She stated.

It was still dark in the forest around them, fog still lining the moss and grass as they made their way up the mountain. The half-moon hung from the sky, illuminating their path as they walked. The morning air reminded Hiei of Autumn from its crispness. It was something that he wasn't sure if he cared for. "I wish fall was here," Abhaya said suddenly.

Hiei jerked his head up to watch the mage in front of him. Her face was pointed to the trees and her arms were folded over her chest. "Why?" He said, examining her movements.

"I prefer the cold and I miss the smell of it."

Hiei scoffed, rolling his eyes. "You're a fool to wish your life away. Deal with the moment as it is, don't waste your time in the past or future."

Abhaya grinned, peering over her shoulder at the fire demon. "Wow Hiei, you're quite the life coach."

Hiei glowered at her, his jaw clenched as she turned forward. He could hear her chuckling echo throughout the forest as she absentmindedly shoved her hands into the pockets of her jeans. Her long hair swayed in tandem with her hips and Hiei found himself trying to look at anything but her. "Where exactly are we going?" He growled, his eyes trained on the thickening forest around them.

"Well, we need to find a cave. Preferably one that has a small body of water in it."

Hiei growled, his eyes narrowing with irritation. "You mean you don't know _where_ we are going?"

"Well I wouldn't say that…"

" _Then what would you say?"_

Abhaya stopped dead in her tracks at the sound of Hiei's voice. She knew his patience was growing thin, though she wasn't sure why. ' _I'd better not press him much further…'_ She turned to meet his eyes as she spoke, taking note of the fact that they were blazing with anger.

"I know the area it is supposed to be in. I can somewhat feel it but I'm still gonna have to figure out its exact location."

Hiei's eyes narrowed sharply, his hands balling into fists as he stalked near the small mage. A shiver slowly raked down Abhaya's spine, his heat covering her like a suffocating cloud. She stood her ground as he towered over her. ' _When was Hiei this tall?'_ She thought, clenching her teeth together. ' _I'd better not be getting shorter.'_

Hiei sized her up, his eyes narrowing at they locked with hers again. " _Stop wasting my time,"_ He growled, bending over slightly so that his nose was almost touching hers.

He watched as her eyes narrowed at him. Lilac violated crisp blue as she glowered at him. Hiei studied her facial features; drinking in the way her nose crinkled and her eyes narrowed when she bared her teeth at him. If he didn't know better, he would have mistaken her for a demoness with her expression. "I'm _not._ I'm going on instinct, _Hiei."_

Hiei scoffed, closing his eyes for a moment. " _Stupid woman."_

Abhaya gasped for breath as he pulled her against him, flinging her over his shoulder. He hopped up the tallest tree near him. His arm secured her waist against his shoulder as he hopped from branch to branch. When he was high enough he shoved her off of him and against the trunk. He watched her with his arms folded over his chest as she heaved in air. She slowly sat down on the thick branch setting the back of her head against the trunk.

Hiei smirked at her helplessness and also that she had in fact warmed at little from his touch. When she turned to look at him, her chest still heaved but her eyes were venomous. "Don't _ever_ fecking do that to me again or so help me I'll~"

"You'll _what?_ You're at a disadvantage right now, I could easily slit your throat."

Hiei watched with amusement as Abhaya ground her teeth together and opened her mouth. He was pining her against the trunk before she could even make a retort.

Eyes and mouth wide open, she stared into his current hued orbs. Abhaya could feel his hot breath on her lips. It made her body tingle and weak as she sat there in his grasp. His hands were pressed into the bark on both sides of her head. "What will you do?" He murmured, his body heat making her shiver once more.

Abhaya gapped, her mouth trying to form words but unable. She finally closed her mouth, pressing her eyes closed as she thought. _"Answer me,"_ He murmured into her ear.

 _"I'll let the trees have you."_

Hiei chuckled, a cruel smirk tugging at his lips. Her voice was murderous and it enticed him to have it pointed at him. He stood, smirking down at the mage who glared at him as though he were her foe. "Quit going in _blind_ and you won't have to," He sneered, taking off the bandana from around his forehead.

Hiei watched with satisfaction as her eyes widened once more. He let his jagan open, watching her a moment more and then starting to scan the forest. "What are you doing?" Abhaya said, slowly standing and bracing herself against the tree.

"Making this trip go faster."

Abhaya rolled her eyes, folding her arms over her chest. "Show off."

"Isn't that a mage's role?"

Abhaya smirked, shaking her head. "Touché."

Silence over took the two as Hiei scanned the mountainside. He could feel Abhaya's eyes on his back, making his skin heat up slightly. He swallowed the lump in his throat, his jagan narrowing on a water hole. The jagan pushed further and saw that behind the small water fall was indeed a cave. ' _So her instincts were correct. We were going in the right direction,'_ Hiei thought, frowning sourly. As he turned back to her, she was looking off in the distance.

The moon was slowly becoming translucent and morphing into the early morning sky. Abhaya's eyes were turning to the disappearing moon, the morning breeze ruffling her long dark hair. She folded her arms over her chest, taking in the smells around her. "Why braids?"

Abhaya flinched at the sound of Hiei's voice beside her. He grunted as she met his eyes, irritation cruelly curling his lips. "What do you mean?" She said, puzzlement covering her face.

Hiei huffed and reached out to pull one of the long braids hidden underneath her long tresses. "Your father did this to his hair too. Why?"

"Oh… it's an old tradition among mages. We braid sections of our hair for protection purposes. It's traditional to do it before going off to battle as well."

Hiei rose an eyebrow, letting the thin braid fall from his hand. "Hn."

* * *

Hiei insisted on running the rest of the way and Abhaya obliged; not wanting to make the temperamental fire demon angry. They ran side by side, their movements quiet as the forest swirled around them. When they came upon the small spring, Abhaya found that she was in awe.

Tall rocks stretched above the spring below, flourishing plants growing on the rocks secluding the spring. Lotus flowers rose from the deep waters, a waterfall cascading from higher grounds into the spring. "Where is the cave?" Abhaya said, peering over the rocks to look at the twenty foot drop down into the water.

"Behind the waterfall."

Abhaya thought for a moment and then shrugged. "Well, ya ready to take a plunge?"

"Plunge?"

Abhaya could hear the sharpness in his voice, but she decided to press further. "Yep. It doesn't look like there is a way to not get wet. So, I'm gonna take a swim regardless."

Hiei growled, his lips curling in disgust. "You're going to swim in jeans?"

Abhaya burst out into laughter, doubling over. "Of course not!" She rasped, whipping the tears from her eyes.

Hiei paled a little, imagining her cliff diving naked. He mentally slapped himself and glowered at the mage. "So you're going to be _naked."_

Abhaya shook her head, smiling to herself. "I know, I know. Humans are disgusting and you never wanna see any of us naked but you won't have to. I'm changing form."

Hiei glowered more, his eyes becoming slits. "How pointless."

"Whatever, I'm stripping behind that rock though."

Hiei watched as she bounced behind the boulder closest to them. He could hear the soft thuds of her clothing being dropped onto the mossy forest floor. Yet when he saw orange and brown swish behind the boulder, he knew it was safe. Hiei glared down at the tiger who lazily sat on her clothes. The white tuft of fur bunched over her breast vibrated as she saw him.

The tiger gave a small chirp and rubbed her head against his leg. Hiei merely growled at her, wanting to throw the tiger into the water. " _Stop that,"_ He snarled, feeling Abhaya stiffen against him.

She gave a small chirp of displeasure and flicked her tail at him. ' _Sorry,'_ she thought. Hiei gave a small huff, noting that her ears were twitching at the slightest of sounds. "What now?"

' _Well I need to get into the water to get to the cave.'_

"I'm aware of that."

 _'I take it you don't wanna swim? You don't seem too keen about this at all.'_

"Hn. I don't like _cold_ water. This water is cold."

Abhaya gave a small warble and rolled her violet eyes. _'Get on my back then.'_

Hiei growled, glaring down at the tiger sitting next to him panting. "Why?"

' _Because I'm a magical flying tiger and I'm going to fly across the damn spring with you on my back. What do_ you _think?'_ She rolled her eyes once more. ' _Just get on my bloomin' back.'_

Hiei was regretting agreeing to this hunt already.

* * *

"I'm sure they'll be back in a bit, Elias-san," Keiko said sitting on the engawa with him and Baidheil.

The pup nodded his head against the hard wood and glared at the tree line. " _They were up so early this morning… I wonder where they went."_

"Quit moping kid. Didn't she raise you better than to look like a waiting puppy for their master?" Genkai barked.

Elias looked at her, watching as the old woman fought back a smirk. " _Gee you're so funny Master Genkai."_

Genkai ruffled the fur in between his ears and took a sip of her morning tea. "How often is Abhaya gone, Elias?"

" _Often. She is very busy and many people want things from her. Demons want her help, Fae want her help, humans want her help. I wish she would just retire and make time for herself."_

"Abhaya-san does seem very giving in nature," Keiko added, staring out into the rising sun.

"She gives too much and she avoids her problems. That girl needs some training on her emotions," Genkai grumbled.

 _"Amen. Just wait till she finds a bloody mate. She's gonna make up millions of excuses on why she shouldn't be with them and it's going to drive the person away."_

All three of them nodded in approval. "She needs to find someone as stubborn as she is," Genkai added.

" _They'll have to be super strong too, otherwise she wouldn't look twice at them."_

"Is she really that picky with men?" Keiko said looking at Genkai and Elias.

" _Abhaya is picky with everyone. She doesn't like most people, but when she does; she will do anything for those people."_

"Oh, I wasn't aware of that."

"Abhaya is very complex. Just like her father."

" _What was Grandpa Beiste like?"_

Genkai took a deep sip of her matcha tea, recalling the fierce warrior mage she once knew. "Beiste was a fool. He did what he wanted, when he wanted and no one could make him think or do otherwise. But he saw the best in everyone and everything. He was kind, loving and a genius. He was a strong warrior; certainly a force to be reckoned with. I wish you could have met him; He could have loved you Elias."

 _"You think so? Sometimes I think I want to be more like him when I'm older."_

"He would be a good role model for you, kid. Both of your grandparents were good people. Your grandmother was one of the strangest people I've ever met though. Maybe it was because of her gift but from what I understand, she never really fitted in either. She was either taken advantage of or avoided altogether. Before she met Beiste, she was very lonely."

" _Kinda like Abhaya…"_

"Your mother is very much like Chameli. Both very stubborn and afraid to lose the ones they love."

* * *

 _"I hate mages."_

Abhaya's snort- growl laughter echoed throughout the cave. She hid her face underneath sopping wet paws. Hiei was soaked, his clothes clinging to him like saran wrap. ' _Oh don't be so~'_

Hiei growled, shushing the tiger from mocking him further. "You _will_ regret that you did that, _woman."_

 _'You were the one who decided to be fully clothed when we got into the water. You could have taken off your shoes and shirt and you would have been fine. I don't know why you're pissed at me.'_

"You went _underwater."_

Abhaya continued to laugh into her paws, her tail thumping against the rocky floor. Hiei snarled, grabbing her tail and pulling the tiger to him. A loud yelp came from her as he grabbed her jaw, applying just the right amount of pressure so it would hurt. " _Don't do it again or I'll skin you, woman."  
'Fine, fine. You're such a piss sport.'_

Hiei glowered and grabbed one of her ears, tugging on it so it would hurt. Abhaya snapped her jaws at him, growling. ' _That hurt you arse!'_

"Good. Now lets get this over with."

Abhaya could see the steam rise from Hiei's wet clothes as they walked deeper into the cave. The early morning light was slowly dimming underneath the cover of the cave and Abhaya found that she was glad that she was covered in fur. ' _It's pretty damn cold in here. I can see my breath,'_ She thought, straining her eyes in the darkness.

When darkness swallowed the last of the morning light, Abhaya blinked trying to see through the thick black. She stopped trying to get her eyes to adjust, only to hear a grunt beside her. Light blinded her, causing Abhaya to produce a low growl and close her eyes. When she slowly opened them, she looked up to see that Hiei had made a small fire ball. She glared at his haughty sneer. ' _I could have done that,'_ she growled, averting her eyes from him.

"Then why didn't you, mage?"

' _Takes up too much energy in this form. You'd have to carry me home.'_

Hiei's eyes narrowed and he smirked mockingly down at the irritated tiger. "What use are you to me in this form then?"

Abhaya rolled her eyes and continued on walking. ' _Yeah yeah, whatever Mr. I'm-twenty-percent-better-than-you-because-I'm-a-demon.'_

"I'm more than twenty percent better than you, woman."

Abhaya threw a glare over her shoulder, meeting the amused gaze of the fire demon. ' _I'm calling your hogwash. We are equals.'_

"And Kurama said you were intelligent."

' _And I was beginning to not mind your presence.'_

Hiei chuckled, feeling Abhaya's irritation swell inside of her. He let silence take over their bickering and watched her ears twitch with the smallest movements. He carried her pack on his back and though it annoyed him that he was carrying her belongs, it was best for the circumstances. He would rather have a new sword in his hands without delay. ' _I smell water,'_ Abhaya projected, hearing Hiei snort from behind her.

"We are in a cave woman and surrounded by water."

' _Perhaps but this water is in front of us, not from the outside. It feels like a big salamander in whatever it is.'_

"Hn."

Hiei could feel Abhaya think as they walked, his eyes trained on the small body of water far off through the cave. ' _Her instincts are sharper than I thought,'_ he commented in his head; his eyes flickering over to her once more. Underneath the thick mass of patterned brown and orange fur he could see her lithe muscles pulsing with each step she took. He scanned her coat, noticing that there were places where her fur was sparse. If he looked hard enough, he could see the scars underneath the sparse fur.

"Your scars can be seen in this form of yours," Hiei murmured.

He watched as she stiffened, looking over her shoulder at him. Lilac eyes met his and she gave a soft grunt, licking her lips pensively. ' _Lucky me,'_ she murmured.

"You don't care for them?"

Hiei watched as Abhaya's ears pressed back slick against her skull. She averted her eyes from him her eyes studying the wall to the right of her. ' _They aren't worthy of any affection. They're scars.'_

Hiei scoffed, knowing that she felt differently about them. He let their normal silence slip between them, feeling the same uneasiness. He found that he hated when she was so silent; it showed her planning or uneasiness. Perhaps he was starting to understand the complex mage beside him.

* * *

The morning air was cold as it whipped Anoushka's hair around her face. She sat perched in a tree her eyes trained on the rising sun. Her mind teemed with thoughts of the summer solstice and of what had become of her sister. ' _She's strange now… she barely even seems human or even animal. I don't understand how she could be so~'_ Her thoughts were cut off as dry, bumpy skin touched her hand.

Anoushka flinched as Beau slithered up her arm and wrapped himself loosely around her neck. He then slowly nuzzled her cheek with his nose, silver silted eyes closing as he embraced her. " _So this is where you scampered off to…"_ He hissed, curling his head in the crook of her neck.

Anoushka lazily gazed down at the basilisk, her eyes cold and calculating. _"My, my… I haven't seen that look in your eyes in a while. What are you planning, mon cheri?"_

With a scoff and a sour pucker of her lips, she glared at the tree line. "Something is wrong with my sister. She's different… calmer than I've seen her since she was four."

 _"But she's horrible, so is that brat she calls a son."_

"Elias is just at a temperamental age, he will change when he is older. I thought she would never change."

" _Mage's don't change though."_

"I know. That is what puzzles me."

* * *

Abhaya trotted her way through the woods, her clothing hanging from in between her clenched teeth. Hiei followed beside her, hands shoved in pockets and her medicine pack slung over his back. His mood was slowly turning bitter as he glared at the beaten path ahead of them. "This trip was pointless," He growled sourly.

 _'We got what we came for, so it was a success.'_

"Hn. Hardly. It took you an hour to coax that damn creature to give you some of its blood. It was a waste of _time."_

Abhaya rolled her eyes, a growl rippling through her chest. _'You'll thank me when you get your sword.'_

Hiei scoffed, peering down at the tiger glaring up at him. Her eyes met his without hesitation, orchid cutting through him like a red hot poker. ' _She's tired. It's the form that she is in,'_ Hiei realized, his eyes locked with hers. He watched as her eyes narrowed and black lips curled to show long white fangs. ' _What?'_

Abhaya's voice was highly agitated as it rippled through the back of Hiei's mind. He smirked as a gnarled growl vibrated past her taunt jaw. "Hn. Let's just hope your work is as good as you say."

Abhaya have a small snort, closing her eyes. ' _You should learn to trust more, Tine Beag. I'm not out to hurt you; I never was.'_

Hiei was stunned by her words, yet he followed her still as she began to walk once more. They were close to the temple when she spoke once more to him. ' _That spell should be done soon. I should check on it today.'_

"The one that is supposed to show the energy signature?" Hiei growled, raising an eyebrow at the tiger.

' _Indeed.'_

"Hn. This summer solstice, what is it?"

' _Litha, is the longest day of the year. We celebrate the balance between fire and water as well as celebrating the light. It also marks the season of handfastening.'_

"Handfastening?"

 _'It's how my people bind two people together as mates.'_

"Your kind have pointless customs."

 _'Hardly. Tradition is what is keeping my people alive, Hiei. If it wasn't in place, our people and practices would have died out thousands of years ago.'_

"It certainly isn't helping them now. Your kind is dying out regardless."

 _'As I have said before; that is inevitable. Everything must end; so must we.'_

Abhaya stopped at the tree line and looked up at the man beside her. She met his crimson eyes with ease and shook her head. ' _Everything is a cycle. We are born, we live and we die. Then if we are good; reincarnation. Such is as it should be.'_

"Save your lecturing for someone who cares."

Abhaya scoffed, smirking to herself as she took a step into the sunlight. Her paws padded lightly against the thick carpet of grass as she trotted over the lawn. A mix of emotions swelled inside her the closer she came to the steps of Genkai's temple; ones that she couldn't place. The soft breeze caressed her thick coat of fur as they padded up onto the engawa. The sun was just above the line of trees; the sky cloudless and cerulean blue. Yet there was something bitter welling in Abhaya's stomach.

Abhaya padded over the tatami mats and shoji doors; her eyes examining each room in search for Elias. She could feel Hiei's presence behind her as well as the heat from his aura. "You're looking for the hound?"

Abhaya flinched when she heard Hiei's voice from behind her. She quickly gave a chirp and projected, ' _yes.'_

"Hn, take a left at the next room, mage."

Abhaya obeyed him, pushing the shoji open with her nose. The room was quiet as she entered cautiously. Her eyes scanned the room until they sighted an unruly mop of black hair. Elias sat at a kotatsu table with Yusuke and Kuwabara, his back to Abhaya as she padded over the tatami mats. "Hey! You guys are back!" Yusuke said, cigarette fumbling in between his lips.

Abhaya chirped, rubbing against her son's back. She dropped her clothes beside him and sat back on her hind legs. Hiei rolled his eyes and sat her pack next to her, only to take his seat against the wall behind her. "Took you guys long enough. What time did you two go out?" Kuwabara grumbled.

"It must've been before dawn. I mean I didn't even see you go do you exercises, Abhaya," Yusuke added, tapping his ashes into the ash tray.

Hiei grunted, glaring at Yusuke. " _Yes._ The mage insisted upon going on a hunt early this morning."

"Hunt? I thought you didn't kill without reason?" Kuwabara said, looking down at the small tiger.

Abhaya merely yawned, turning her head to look at Hiei behind her. His arms were folded over his chest; his eyes narrowing as they met hers. ' _Tell them, please?'_ She projected.

Hiei let out a small frustrated growl, but conceded. "She _doesn't._ She didn't kill the damn thing, but merely took some of its blood. She even asked it if she could."

Abhaya gave a curt nod of approval as well as a sharp snort. "I would assume it's for his sword?" Elias said, scratching Abhaya behind her ear.

Abhaya nodded once more, curling up into a ball next to her son. If she was honest, she would admit that she was tired from expending so much energy but there was still so much work to be done. Abhaya could not afford to lose more time. That was her last thought as she fell asleep with her head on Elias's knee.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Hi there readers! I know it's been nearly a month and a half but here is the next chapter. I'm hoping on getting the next chapter out sooner… much, much sooner. I've had a crazy month and a half, so that's why this is so late. I probably won't update on the weekends a much anymore because my work schedule changed and it's more convient to do on week days. I know there wasn't much to this chapter but I wanted to show how Abhaya and Hiei are sort of falling for each other and also I'm gearing up for something. Muahahahahahahahaha! I think you guys might be pissed at me the next chapter. Nonethless, how did you feel about this chapter? Let me know in the comments or send me a message. I would really appreciate it. Thank you to all of those who are still reading this and reviewing/favoriting/ following. It means the world to me. Anyways, I'm going to go to bed and I hope you guys have a wonderful day/night. Thank you again. ~ELA**_


	26. S Buidhe le Amadain Marbhadh (Part I)

_**Song Choice: How to Disappear Completely: Radiohead**_

Chapter Twenty-Five: 'S Buidhe le Amadain Marbhadh (Only fools are fond of Killing) Part I

* * *

A gentle kick to the face was what woke Abhaya from her deep sleep. She growled, peering up at the person who had their bare foot pressed against her forehead. Genkai glared down at the tiger clad mage. Abhaya kept her eyes locked on Genkai's as she sat back on her hind legs. "Good to see you're awake _kid._ Now change into your human form and do something productive. I already have plenty of lazy bums around here; I don't need one more."

Abhaya rolled her eyes and peered over to where Hiei sat. He had not moved an inch from the last time she had checked on him. She watched as he opened one eye and watched her. With a huff Abhaya picked up her clothes and moved to the door, hearing Hiei swiftly stand and pick up her pack. Wearily she padded down the hallway to her room only to stop at the closed shoji door.

Hiei watched as the tiger tried to push open her door with her nose. "Hn. This state of yours really is worthless."

He pushed the door open and watched as she looked up at him. With a small snort she moved into her room, setting down her clothes on the tatami mats. Hiei sat her pack next to her and swiftly moved out of the room, only to close the door behind him.

Abhaya sat looking at the door, her mind boggled with thoughts. Why was Hiei being almost kind to her? She hadn't even asked him to help her with her pack or to open the door for her. It was strange to see him in such a state. She pushed her thoughts away and focused on her human form.

Hiei sat in his spot across from Abhaya's door, his eyes closed. His brow furrowed as he heard bones snap and a moan come from behind the shoji door. Gently he ran his thumb back and forth over Abhaya's sword, trying to keep his mind off of the woman who he was temporarily bound to. ' _Foolish mage…'_ He thought, his lips twitching into a suppressed smirk. _'She isn't even attractive with that behavior of hers… Hn. Why am I even wasting my thoughts on a foolish hu~'_ Hiei's thought's came to a halt as the shoji door slowly slid open.

Hiei met Abhaya's lilac eyes with ease, noticing that she was braiding her damp thick mane. A hair tie was clamped in between her teeth, her hands furiously twirling the strands together. He quickly raked his eyes down her body as she looked down at her hair. Clad in an oak green tank top and black cotton shorts, Abhaya stood towering over Hiei. He glared up at her, causing her to raise an eyebrow. "What's your problem, lad?" She muffled, the hair tie bouncing against her lips as she fumbled with words.

Hiei growled, his lips curling into a snarl. "Must you _always_ dress like _that?"_

Hiei watched as Abhaya's brow furrowed with confusion. "Like what?"

"Those _shorts,_ woman."

Abhaya's eyes narrowed and she took the elastic band from in between her lips and tied her braid. She flipped it over her shoulder and straightened her back. "I'm going to work in a hot, sweaty _forge_ all bloody day _lad._ I'm wearing whatever the _feck_ I _want."_

Hiei's eyes narrowed and he stood, stepping closer to the mage. "You're getting too _cocky_ for my liking, _mage_."

"If you don't wanna see my legs, _then don't look at them_. Don't give me shit about it because you think humans are ugly. I got work to do; so if you want your sword done on time. _Piss off_."

Abhaya was inches from him, an irritated pout covering her lips. Her eyes were locked with his and she could feel him size her up. His glare was dark when he finally scoffed, humor not flooding into his eyes. " _Hn."_

* * *

The room around Kurama was quiet except for the ticking of the grandfather clock and the occasional sound of the page turning. He sat next to Elias who was reading a grimoire at the large oak desk he was perched at. Baidheil was curled in Kurama's lap, sleeping soundly as he flipped through pages of Abhaya's records and grimoires. His mind drifted past the sigils and information and onto his friends. ' _Abhaya and Hiei are different sides to the same coin. They seem to be becoming closer… perhaps that is simply the bond Abhaya has placed on them, but there is something more there. I just wonder if Hiei has realized his attraction to her,'_ he thought, his lips puckered slightly.

"Elias? May I ask you a question?" Kurama said, lifting his eyes to the small raven haired child.

Elias rose an eyebrow, meeting the gaze of the fox next to him. "Shoot."

Kurama pressed his lips together, leaning back into his wooden chair. "Has Abhaya been exhibiting strange behavior towards Hiei?"

Elias scoffed, propping his head onto a closed fist. "If you are trying to ask if she has shown interest in him, then yes. I suspect that she does like him just by the way she is so comfortable with him." Elias paused and sighed. "But my mum is an idiot. She won't be honest with herself or him. She still has issues with that sort of thing."

Kurama smirked and scoffed. "I have noticed that. Hiei is the same way, in fact, they aren't so different from each other. Though Abhaya seems to be more accepting towards others than Hiei is."

"Yes and no. If Abhaya sees someone with a good heart, she accepts them. However, the one person she can never accept is herself and she doesn't want to. That's what makes her tricky."

"Indeed."

* * *

The world swirled with pinks, purples and oranges as Abhaya slipped on her crystal lens. She smiled as she thought over her father forging them back in the 1960's; that was the reason why they were shaped in large circles. The forge was silent as she stood at her father's work bench, the hunk of dragon's opal sitting in front of her. The long piece of blue obsidian sat next to it, causing her stomach to drop. She didn't want to think of Hiei, yet there he was; everywhere she went. Even when she had privacy, she still felt his presence; in her mind, in the air, in her skin. Though she didn't necessarily think of it as a bad feeling, it still tended to make her uneasy.

Abhaya sighed, pushing the glasses high upon her nose and turning to the mouth of the forge. It was still warm from the night before, embers still glowing beneath thick layers of charcoal and powder. With a poker she found beside it, she stirred the ashes; red emerging from the depths of powdery grey.

Abhaya found wood next to the shed, covered with a thick black tarp. She plucked six hefty pieces from the stack, pressing the pieces of wood to her chest. Only once did she glance up to look at the fire demon lounging on the roof of the forge. He wore all black from head to toe, except for the white muslin scarf wrapped around his neck. His eyes were peering into the clear blue sky, looking for something that she could not comprehend. The breeze ripped through her as she opened the door to the forge. "Hm… there's gonna be another storm tonight," She murmured to herself.

Abhaya could smell the rain in the air and her bones softly ached the way they always did when a storm was coming. She smiled as she loaded the logs into the forge, shoving paper in between each layer of wood. She then lit it on fire, watching as flames slowly engulfed the mass as a whole. The heat licked her skin, causing sweat to bead over her skin as she stared into the light. Her mind swiftly drifted to Hiei's aura and then back to her work.

The heat was rapidly increasing as the wood burned at full capacity. Abhaya stared at the two stones, imagining what the sword would look like when completely finished. ' _It certainly is going to be unique,'_ she thought, a smirk tugging at her lips.

* * *

For the next six hours she worked non-stop just on the obsidian piece that would go through the middle of the sword. It wasn't until there came a knock on the door that she even realized what time it was. "Jesus Christ, it's freaking hot in here!"

Yusuke's voice threw her off as he came into the forge. Abhaya's whole body tensed as she slowly turned away from her anvil, hammer mid-swing as she met his eyes. "Well, yes. It is a forge, Yusuke," Kurama said, sighing behind him.

"What are you guys doing here?" Abhaya murmured, still puzzled.

"Genkai told us to bring you this thing," Yusuke said, grinning as he dragged a loom inside the forge.

"Give me one moment please?" Abhaya said, turning down to the long piece of obsidian that she held between tongs.

Both men nodded as she hammered the tip of the tapered piece against the anvil. She examined the piece, and put it into her bucket of water. Swiftly she took off her gloves and whipped the sweat collecting on her brow with the back of her hand. "Hiei's sword seems to be coming along very well," Kurama said, smiling towards the small, soot covered mage.

Abhaya smiled and nodded. "Thank you. It's a complex sword, but I think it will be worth it when it's finished. How did Genkai know to send me the loom? I didn't tell her I needed it yet."

"Beats the hell outta me, Abhaya. She sure is cranky today though," Yusuke said, rolling his eyes and sitting down on the chest close to the door.

Kurama leaned against the door frame. "She sure is," Abhaya said, cringing. "She made me wake up from my nap…"

Kurama chuckled, folding his arms over his chest. "You took a nap, Abhaya?"

"Yeah, she came back from the forest with Hiei as a Tiger and just collapsed next to Elias. Next thing we knew, she was fast asleep."

Yusuke was grinning as he saw Abhaya smirk and shake her head. "I see. Are you not sleeping well Abhaya?" Kurama said, turning his attention back to the mage.

Abhaya leaned against the work bench, resting her elbows on the counter as she looked at the fox. "When do I ever sleep well?" She said, with a haughty scoff.

"Have you tried sedatives?" Kurama inquired.

"No. It's not that my body isn't tired. I just can't sleep sometimes and other times, the night terrors are what keep me awake."

"Like the time you screamed in your sleep?" Yusuke said.

Abhaya nodded, averting her gaze to the bed of embers in her forge. "Has the amulet your father left you helped with them?" Kurama said.

"I haven't had one since, but lately I just can't sleep. If I do sleep, it's only for a few hours."

"Could it be the bond with Hiei?"

Abhaya shrugged. "I can't say. I've never performed that spell on anyone but him before. I suppose it's possible though."

Kurama nodded, looking down at the loom that they had brought her. "What exactly is the loom for, Abhaya?"

"I have to create some fabric out of some thunder-bird feather yarn that I have. It's what I'm making Kuwabara's cloak out of as well as wrapping the hilt of Hiei's sword with."

"That is wise, however, how did you make the yarn? Thunder birds are exceedingly rare and their feathers are very sharp."

"I have quite a few spools that were left to me from my parents. I am going to use that."

Abhaya ran a hand down her braid, her body aching as she stood there. Her hand moved to the back of her neck, fingers slowly massaging the pressure points causing her pain. She took a deep breath, closing her eyes as she relaxed a little. When she opened her eyes, she met not only two pairs of eyes but three. ' _I didn't even hear him come in…'_ She thought, meeting Hiei's unimpressed eyes. "You look tired, Abhaya," Yusuke said, frowning slightly.

Abhaya shrugged, leaning back against her work bench once more. "I'm fine. Though a hot bath sounds wonderful at the moment."

"Well, I would say that you deserve it. I mean, you've been in here for like six hours…"

"I agree. Perhaps rest would benefit you, Abhaya. You shouldn't push yourself too hard," Kurama said with a small smile.

Abhaya nodded. "Perhaps in a bit. I do have a few things I need to finish in here first."

Kurama nodded, straightening in the doorway. "Yusuke, think we should leave her with her work, don't you?"

Yusuke put his hands behind his head, giving a bored expression. "Yeah, yeah. Just know I wanna watch you work on it tomorrow, Abhaya. Got it?"

Abhaya smirked, shaking her head. "Alright. You can watch if you want."

Yusuke gave a single nod and saluted Abhaya as he walked out the door. Kurama followed behind him, giving her a nod as he closed the door behind him.

The crackling of flames cut through the silence in the forge. Abhaya glanced over at Hiei, noting that he sat under the windowsill, his eyes closed. She scoffed with a smirk, shaking her head and turning back to her work. "Not going to heed their warnings woman?"

Abhaya sighed, her eyes scanning over her detailed drawings and notes of the sword. "I will start to relax in a bit. I have a few more things I would like to work on tonight."

"Hn. You should listen to them and quit now. You look like you're going to pass out standing there."

Abhaya frowned, her eyes narrowing at the picture in front of her. "Nonsense," She grumbled, reaching for a cigar that was tucked behind her ear.

She clipped the end with her crystal dagger and lifted it to her lips. With a snap of her fingers, fire ignited over her skin. She lit the end on fire and took a deep drag, feeling her taunt muscles relax under the influence of nicotine.

Hiei watched as a cloud of smoke wrapped around Abhaya's body as she breathed out. Every inch of her body was covered in soot and sweat, her eyes glowed in the dim light as she turned to face him once more. Her fat cigar hung from her plump lips, white teeth holding it in place.

"That smells fowl," Hiei growled, his eyes narrowing at the mage.

Abhaya shoved her hands into her heavy duty gloves, her eyes flickering up to Hiei's as she smirked. "Good."

Hiei growled, his eyes narrowing at the mage. " _Why?"_

The room was silent as Abhaya picked up the obsidian piece that was cooling in water and inspecting it for chips or irregularities.

"Tell me. Have you ever eaten a human?" She murmured, her cigar bouncing against her lips as she spoke.

Hiei tensed, his eyes widening a fraction. He then gave an animalistic growl and glared murderously at the small woman. " _No."_

"Not even once?"

 _"What are you getting at woman?"_

Abhaya straightened her back, holding the piece of obsidian between tongs. She laid the piece over muslin cloth and took a long drag of her cigar. "I'm just curious. Most demons have at least tried it once. I'm sure you've noticed that I smell different than other humans, sweeter perhaps? That's what I'm trying to cover, and it's a habit I don't care to break."

"Who taught you to use smoke to cover your smell?"

Abhaya grew silent, her eyes examining the obsidian. "My father," She murmured, "Though it was more a suggestion at the time."

Hiei gave a curt nod, averting his eyes from her. "You think of them often."

Abhaya smirked, her eyes holding all of the melancholy that her heart bore. "There isn't a moment of every day that I don't think of them, Hiei. They are my curse to bear as well as the salvation that I can never fully obtain."

Hiei rose his eyes to the woman who had her back turned from him now. Her gloved hands rested upon her work bench and she peered down at a book. A cloud of thick smoke swirled around her as silence overwhelmed the two. He felt her mind swim beneath her skull, every thought too fleeting to be read. Hiei could feel his brow crease as he watched her in such a strange state.

Abhaya had not even realized that she had stopped breathing until she heard the patter of rain on the roof of the forge. She took a large gasp of air, feeling the energy of the storm wash over her. Even through the thick heat of the forge, she could feel the coolness of the rain over the land. Goose bumps erupted over her skin, sending a shiver raking down her spine. "Go outside, woman. You obviously want to."

Abhaya turned to look at Hiei, who simply rose an eyebrow at her. Frowning, she took the thick cigar from in between her lips and sat it in her ash tray. She softly pulled the heavy gloves from her small hands, her fingers grazing the worn fur lining them. Her body felt heavy as she slowly walked to the door, her eyes casted down toward her feet.

Her skin trembled as the first drops of rain caressed her outstretched hand. Abhaya took a step out into the pelting rain, closing her eyes as she let the rain embrace her. She could feel her hair stick to the back of her neck and forehead, her clothes clinging to her. With shaky legs, she took another step, the rain falling hard upon her. Lightening cracked, illuminating the sky from a few miles away.

The sensation caused Abhaya to gasp, feeling the energy writhe with in her. It surged up from her feet, ricocheting up through her bones. A smirk tugged at her lips as she peering into the opaque grey sky.

Hiei folded his arms over his chest, leaning against the doorframe as he watched the small woman before him. It was as though she had never felt rain before in her life as she basked in the storm. He watched as she sat down upon the ground, closing her eyes as she lied down on the grass. Her smirk had become a grin as she lied there, seemingly unaware that he was watching. Hair that was normally chocolate brown, had turned ink black with the absorption of the rain water.

Hiei nearly flinched when she turned her head to look at him. He stopped breathing when her lilac eyes met his and she gave a warm, toothy grin. She propped up her head, laying on her side; the rain showing the dip of her waist and the rise of her breasts perfectly. "You don't care for the rain either?" She nearly purred.

Hiei could feel himself growing hotter. If he hadn't restrained himself, he was sure that his coat would have gone up in flames. Hiei's hands balled into tight fists and he shoved them deep into his pockets as he stood up straight. "It's _rain,"_ He growled, his eyes narrowing at the mage.

Abhaya smirked, shaking her head. "It isn't just rain. It's a gift. Nothing lives without water, not you or me."

Hiei watched as she flopped on her back once more, closing her eyes. He understood what she meant then and there as the soot and smoke washed from her skin. Abhaya's smell was tantalizing; so exotic and rich that it made Hiei dizzy. He could feel his mouth water as he got whiffs of her and the rain. His breathing grew heavy, as did his the lids of his eyes.

It wasn't that he wanted to eat her, he realized as he examined every inch of her. ' _She must be going into heat…'_ He thought, his pants growing uncomfortable. He inwardly growled, glaring at the mage who innocently basked in the rain. ' _She's a foolish human! What does she have to offer me? Nothing. She's just~'_

Hiei's thoughts halted as Abhaya sat up, her eyes wide. "Somethings wrong," She murmured.

Hiei swiftly moved beside her, bracing himself for the rain. He tugged off his bandana and scanned the area with his jagan. Abhaya stood beside him, her brow furrowed as she peered into the dark forest. A malaise burned in her belly, her mouth set into a firm line as she searched for anything out of place around her. Hiei sighed, looking down at Abhaya. "You're being paranoid. I don't see anything out of the ordinary."

Abhaya gave a stiff nod, trying to swallow the lump in her throat that was restricting her breathing. She let her energy slice through the air, trying to sense anything. When she felt nothing push back, she let her shoulders slump. "Maybe I am too tired…" She thought aloud, turning from Hiei and straining her eyes to look at the forest once more.

Abhaya turned to face him, giving a weary smile. She sighed, feeling herself calm a little. Hiei nodded, folding his arms over his chest. She closed her eyes, entranced with Hiei's body heat. It had been a long time since she had felt this warm. A smile tugged at her lips, yet as she opened her eyes; she was cold once more.  
 _"Hiei!"_ She screamed.

Abhaya's mind went blank as she forced her magick into her hands, making a shoving motion towards the ground with them. Behind Hiei, the ground cracked and was forced upward into razor sharp, jagged spikes. The clay puppet that had appeared from nowhere was impaled upon impact, sword in hand. The puppet was modeled after a human body, but its limbs were long and skeleton like. Its face was a skull with jagged fangs.

Hiei had turned long enough to see the creature be impaled and to catch glimpse of the acid green glowing eyes rolling around in the hardened clay skull. He watched as Abhaya growled savagely and smashed its head with the heel of her foot. Her eyes were nearly black with anger as she glared at the trees. "Come out! I _know_ there are more of _you."_

"Hey! What's~"

Yusuke trailed off when he saw the mess that laid before him. Abhaya was nearly foaming at the mouth from anger, her back hunched and her hands claws as she glared at the trees. Hiei looked bewildered, an emotion that Yusuke rarely saw on Hiei's face. Kuwabara, Kurama and Genkai followed behind him. "Uh… Abhaya? What are you talkin' to? I can't sense anything…" Kuwabara said.

"Don't be so sure Kuwabara," Kurama said, crouching into an offensive stance.

Genkai merely watched the furious mage, examining her body language.

Abhaya growled, causing Kuwabara to flinch and give a small squeak. The air around Abhaya swirled as she pulled the smoke from her forge and into a small ball in her hand. She then breathed it into her lungs, infusing it with magick. As she breathed out thick, fog like smoke covered the temple and the surrounding area. The air was silent as she stood there, feeling the energy around here. ' _They brought a bloody army,'_ She thought, her eyes black and blood lust roared inside of her.

" _Cling."_

Hiei watched as the smoke disappeared, sucking into the forest. "What did you do, woman?"

Abhaya ignored him, folding her arms over her chest irritably. "COME! OUT! You're spell is _broken._ We can see you _now."_

Another moment of silence went by. All eyes were on her as she closed her eyes and concentrated on the energies around her. The air around Abhaya crackled as she opened her eyes and turned around. Lightening ripped from her hand to the demon that silently stalked over the temple roof. He dropped down dead onto the grass, electricity shaking his body.

The demon was nearly invisible except for the ash that clung to him. " _Shit,"_ Yusuke said, his eyes wide and his mouth hanging open.

Kuwabara had a similar expression, while Kurama merely looked impressed. Abhaya folded her arms over her chest once more. "You guys ready to go hunting?" She said, her eyes hard.

Yusuke grinned. "Fuck yeah!"

"Abhaya, it could be a trap," Kurama said.

Abhaya turned to look at him, her eyes slowly becoming lighter. "Then what would you suggest, Kurama?"

"Is there any way you can make them come to us?"

Abhaya thought for a moment, her mind going over spells. "They already are coming to us."

Abhaya looked at Hiei, noticing that he was scanning once more the forest with his Jagan. He scoffed and peered down at her. "I feel your bloodlust woman, calm your _haste."_

Anger bubbled inside of Abhaya. She glared at Hiei, grinding her teeth together. " _Says the man who almost was killed!_ That _fecking puppet_ would have lopped off your head if it weren't for my fecking _haste."_

Hiei glared at her, trying to intimidate her with his slightly larger size. " _And it will be the death of you if you don't control that stupid temper of yours."_

"I'm a grown ass woman, I will do what I want, _Hiei."_

 _"Hn._ Yet you act like a foolish _child_ who throws a _tantrum_ when you don't get your _way._ "

Abhaya stepped closer to him, her nose almost touching his as she stood on her tip toes and glared into his eyes. "You _bloody~"_

 _"Would you two stop bickering and shut up for a moment!?"_

Hiei and Abhaya both turned and glared at Yusuke. " _NO!"_ They yelled in tandem, only to turn back to the other and growl.

Yusuke groaned, glaring at the two who continued to argue with the other. Finally Genkai grew fed up. "OI! Love birds! Shut the hell up!"

The two turned once more and glared at Genkai. " _Cheh._ I would never mate with a stupid human in a million years."

"My sentiments exactly. I would rather mate with a smelly _boar_ than an egotistical fire _demon."_

Abhaya turned away from him, folding her arms over her chest. Hiei snarled, his eyes dangerously cold. "Genaki. Please keep the girls and Elias inside. We don't need to worry about them right now," Abhaya said, her voice even and cold.

She scoffed, glaring at the young mage. "I will attempt to. You know how they are though."

Abhaya nodded, keeping her eyes on anything but Hiei. Genkai went back into the temple, glaring at the two as she disappeared behind the shoji. Kurama pinched the bridge of his nose, knowing that this was going to be much more difficult now that Abhaya and Hiei were angry with one another.

The three walked closer to Abhaya and Hiei, who kept their gazes to the forest. Rain pelted down on them and was the only sound as they stood there ready for battle. "Hiei. My sword please."

Hiei glanced down at the mage next to him. He scoffed, a cruel smirk spreading over his lips. " _What do you say?"_

"I already said please."

 _"That's not what I meant, woman."_

Abhaya glared at him, her back hunching as fury swelled inside of her. " _Fine. Keep it for now."_

Among the trees, night was falling. Abhaya could now see shadows writhing in the darkness and for the first time in years. She let the monster go.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Hello readers! I'm ending it here tonight because shits gonna hit the fan in the next chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed this and I'm curious what you thought. Thank you to those who have reviewed as well as favorited/ followed. I'm gonna start working on the next chapter right away and I'm hoping I can get it out in a week or so. Thank you for reading and please give me some feedback. I need writer fumes! Have a great day~ ELA**_


	27. S Buidhe le Amadain Marbhadh (Part II)

_**Song Choice: Obedear~ Purity Ring**_

Chapter Twenty- Six: 'S Buidhe Amadain Marbhadh

(Only Fools are fond of Killing) Part II

* * *

Night slowly ate away at the setting sun. The stars were simply crumbs of what was left of the sun, sprinkling over the velvet night. The air was still, the rain warm as it pricked Hiei's skin. He didn't fully understand how it was still raining when the clouds had cleared. Though he suspected that it was partially the mage's influence. His eyes darted through the forest, shadows moving through the darkness; agonizingly slow.

Beside him Abhaya glared at the tree line, her jaw set into a firm line and her arms folded across her chest. Her eyes burned orchid, filled with fury and murderous intentions. Hiei wasn't sure if they were directed toward him or the intruders, nonetheless, he didn't understand her frustration. He peered down at her, studying the way her lips curled into an irritated frown; her eyes narrowed into slits.

The others could feel the tension between Hiei and Abhaya. Though Kurama understood it more than Yusuke and Kuwabara. Yusuke groaned, gritting his teeth together. His four comrades glanced at him. " _These things are annoying!"_ He growled, his hands balling up into tightly wound fists. "Why can't they just come out already!?"

Abhaya sneered cruelly, her eyes lightening ever so slightly. "It's because they are _cowards._ The whole bloody _lot_ of them. Though, Kurama is right. They want us to pursue them."

"What should we do? I mean, it doesn't seem like they are gonna come out…" Kuwabara huffed.

"They aren't. They are simply lurking in the forest."

Everyone looked at Hiei as he spoke, Abhaya merely raising an eyebrow as she gazed plainly upon his face. "Can you tell how many there are?" Abhaya murmured.

Hiei glanced down at her. "At least two hundred."

"Demon or more clay puppets?"

"Hn. A mix of both."

Abhaya smirked, eagerness swelling in her orchid eyes. "Looks like I'm gonna get a decent work out."

Abhaya sneered, her eyes nearly glowing in the darkness. Yusuke patted her shoulder, smirking down at the small woman. "Save some for me, spit-fire."

"Keep up with me and I will."

Hiei glared down at Abhaya, feeling her energy writhe under his skin. "Don't go overboard," He warned, watching as her sadistic sneer faltered and she glared at him.

 _"I do what I want,"_ She growled, flaring her energy at him just slightly.

Hiei scoffed, frustration welling inside of him. He leaned down slightly, eyes narrowing at her. " _That kind of thinking will get you killed."_

"So be it then."

Hiei did not like this side of Abhaya. The devil-may-care attitude was best left for Yusuke, not her. She obviously wasn't thinking the way she should be but it didn't matter at that moment. They needed her, even if Hiei didn't want to admit it. She was powerful and brought a new dynamic to their group, one that Hiei could not deny was there.

Hiei growled, turning his attention back to the forest. ' _Woman, do not be reckless,'_ He projected into her mind.

' _Whatever.'_

Hiei balled his hands into fists, fury engulfing the last of his patience. " _Here they come,"_ He snarled, crouching low and readying his hand over Abhaya's sword.

Abhaya did not move into a fighting position like the rest of her comrades did. She simply cocked an eyebrow as a demon emerged from the forest. "I presume the Slayer Mage is the woman, correct?"

"What business do you have with me, demon?" Abhaya said, her voice filled with mockery as she stood there.

The demon sneered, pulling the sword from his sheath. "I've come for your head, mage. Present your sword or your head."

"And if I give neither?" Abhaya purred.

"Then I will slay every last person in the temple."

Abhaya sneered, a murderous chuckle rolling in her chest. Her head hung slightly as she met the demons eyes. " _My, my. You are_ quite _the fool."_

Abhaya forced her magick into the heel of her foot, letting it ripple through the ground. She then jutted her thumb up through the air, watching as her energy morphed the ground under his feet. He didn't even see the spikes of rock impaling him until he was seconds away from death. _"Oopies. Seems that was a little_ messy."

 _"Uh…_ Urameshi? Remind me never to get on Abhaya-san's bad side…" Kuwabara murmured, his eyes wide with fear.

Yusuke nodded, a mixture of fear and admiration on his face. "Uhuh."

Abhaya gracefully walked across the lawn, her eyes set on the forest. She balled her hands into fists and thrusted them towards the ground. Two twin axes, each the size of Abhaya's body, morphed from the earth. She draped one across her shoulders, the other dragging across the lawn.

Abhaya's muscles writhed underneath the weight of the axes, her hair swaying with her hips. She glanced over her shoulder at the others, stopping short of the forest. "Are you guys coming or what?"

Kurama nodded nervously, glancing over to Hiei as he slowly followed the intimidating mage. ' _Hiei. What is Abhaya thinking right now?'_

Kurama could feel Hiei's anger before he projected into his thoughts. ' _She's not thinking anything.'_

 _'So she really has lost herself…'_

 _'Not quite. Her emotions have swallowed her and this is how she deals with it.'_

Kurama smirked, shaking his head. ' _It seems quite the opposite. Abhaya seems to not be dealing with her emotions at all.'_

 _'Hn. No. You would know if she wasn't dealing with them. She would either be drunk or huddled into a corner crying.'_

"Come out lads! Ya can't hide forever!" Abhaya barked, a sneer curling over her lips.

Hiei glared at her, wondering what had made this part of her surface. He had only seen her loose herself once and that was when Elias's life was in danger. What could have caused her to be in such a rage now? Was he the cause of her wrath?

Hiei nearly gasped as a demon lunged from the shadows, his sword aimed at Abhaya's head. Abhaya removed the axe from her shoulders, the demon's head splitting in half as it was sliced by the large blade. Blood splattered across Abhaya's cheeks and hair as the blade of her axe was wedged into the nearest tree, the demon sandwiched in between the tree and blade.

Blood dripped from her chin as she ripped her axe from the tree; bark cracking and body falling into a lump underneath it. Her eyes were nearly black as she pressed further, the others following behind her. Hiei fell into step with her, folding his arms over his chest. ' _She looks like her younger self.'_

Hiei thought back to how he first perceived her while in her mind. A tiger and a child she was indeed, but he realized that it was not necessarily her fault. Just as she had failed her world; the world had failed her as well. Mages were stuck somewhere in between demon and human, yet also not identifying in either species; they were simply something else entirely.

Hiei understood her better as the epiphany smacked him flat in the face. Perhaps they weren't so different after all.

* * *

" _Elias!_ You've got to calm down!"

Genkai had to restrain the flailing child who was trying to bolt for his mother's energy rippling through the forest and to the temple. "She's gonna go off the handle! I need to help her!"

Genkai flung the writhing child onto the floor, causing the pup to gasp for breath. She pushed down on his chest, keeping him pinned to the floor. " _It's too late for that, Elias."_

Elias stopped writhing, staring up at Genkai in horror. She grumbled, rolling her eyes. "I'm _too_ damn old for _this._ When I left them, she was _shaking._ I could even sense that she was too angry to be calmed down. She's as stupid as her _father."_

"Master Genkai is right Elias. When Abhaya becomes incoherent there is nothing to bring her back," Anoushka growled, her lips pressed into a firm line.

Elias met his aunt's eyes, noting that she looked more like Abhaya than he had ever seen her. He realized then that she was irate. Shizuru made an angry groan, glaring down at the pale mage she towered over. "She's not like that! Abhaya wouldn't kill unless she had to!"

Botan, Keiko and Yukina nodded, Botan piping in. "Though she's had a rough past; she's different now. Abhaya-san is just lonely and sad."

Anoushka gave a cruel sneer, her eyes narrowing at the four young women. "You've only known her for what? Two weeks? She's a _monster._ That _beast_ should be chain up and rotting in an iron cell!"

Genkai stood, her hands balling into tight fists. She glared at Anoushka; feeling the woman for what she really was. " _Anoushka. I want you out of my house by tomorrow morning."_

Anoushka glared, her lips turning up cruelly. "You're really going to take her side? Really? Even though she could snap any day and kill every single one of you?"

Elias growled, baring his teeth at his aunt. His eyes swam with hate. "Heh. If you honestly think that then it is _you_ that doesn't know your own _sister._ You are not productive to her healing. I want you gone, _Anoushka Sinclair,"_ Genkai snarled.

She stifled the overwhelming urge to slap her and stood up straight.

" _Fine. I'm gone."_

* * *

Most of the army of demons and clay puppets were slowly becoming a mountain of bodies and crushed pottery. Hiei and Abhaya fought in tandem, their small slips being accounted for by the other. Both were covered in blood and lacerations when the last demon was killed. "Shit, you two! Maybe we should have let you guys do all the work," Yusuke jeered, wrapping his arms around the two.

Abhaya dropped her two axes, letting them turn into dirt once more. She smirked, shoving the half demon slightly. "Oh shut it. You guys kept up really well."

"Uh thanks Abhaya… but you're kinda scary when you get going though…" Kuwabara fidgeted awkwardly, not meeting her eyes.

Kurama smiled. "Yes well we all are capable of what she just did. Though she makes it look far more intimidating and impressive at times."

Abhaya met Kurama's eyes and nodded, mouthing a small 'thank you' to the fox demon. Hiei glared down at the small woman covered in her victim's blood; her eyes were starting to fade back into an icy blue. "God, I could use a freaking bath," Yusuke grumbled.

Abhaya grinned. "Me too and a smoke."

"Count me in!"

Abhaya gave a small nod of approval and looked at all of the corpses surrounding her. "Should I clean this up?"

"How ya gonna do that?" Kuwabara said.

She looked up at him, noticing that he had blood streaked in his hair as well. "I was gonna let the trees have the corpses."

"Go for it," Yusuke said, pulling out his pack of cigarettes.

Abhaya nodded, pressing her palms together and closing her eyes. She felt herself connect with the trees and she let her eyes open once more. "Trees, you may have the corpses."

The roots of the trees slowly rose from the earth, black dirt forming mounds around the trunks. The roots pulled the bodies down underneath the soil, burying them deep within the black dirt. Abhaya looked up the mountain, watching as each tree rippled like a wave through the forest. "Whoa! How did you learn to do that Abhaya?" Kuwabara said, his eyes wide with wonder.

Abhaya smiled wearily, fatigue settling into her taught muscles and heavy bones. "It's through my connection with the earth that I can use the trees and plants. I am an elemental mage, after all."

The five of them walked back up the path they had come down, blood still mixing with the rain water and running down the mountain. The rain misted Abhaya's face as walked along the path; blood and dirt caking her every inch. There were two small cuts over her face; one on her forehead and the other one long line over the bridge of her nose and onto her cheeks.

She could hear the others talking behind her as she hiked up the mountain, yet she tuned them out. Her body felt heavy with the amount of energy she had used and she couldn't help but blink as sleep tried to claim her while she walked. It was Hiei who noticed.

Abhaya hadn't realized that she had closed her eyes until Hiei gingerly touched her elbow. Startled, her eyes snapped open and she quickly turned to look at who was touching her. "What's wrong, woman?"

"Nothing," She murmured, realizing that she had stopped moving and was just standing there.

Something glimmered in Hiei's eyes, yet Abhaya couldn't identify the emotion. "Can you walk?" He said, his eyes hard.

Abhaya nodded, pushing her lead legs further up the mountain. She hadn't felt this weak in years, yet she pressed on; Hiei by her side.

She could feel the warm heat rippling off of him, making her feel oddly comforted. The roots and mud beneath her feel reminded her of home. She even found that the smell was familiar, underneath the overwhelming smell of blood anyways.

Abhaya could see the gates of Genkai's temple and she found that there was a sense of comfort in that. ' _It almost feels like I'm coming home.'_ She knew if she closed her eyes once more that it would feel like she was back in Scotland twelve years ago. She would expect warm hugs and kisses from her loving parents and Anoushka's curious face ducking around the corner. Abhaya would smell chicken korma and cardamom sweet breads baking. She knew that if she buried her face into her mother's saree that she could smell nag champa and that her father would feel warm as he embraced her. ' _I could never go back to that though. They are dead and I am here wishing I had taken their place.'_

"Bath here I come!" Yusuke said, bolting towards the door.

"Hey! Wait for me Urameshi!"

Kuwabara ran after him, leaving Kurama, Hiei and Abhaya standing at the tree line. Kurama shook his head, giving a fond smile towards the two men who still acted like children. "I don't believe that they will ever grow up," Kurama murmured.

Abhaya smirked, fondness swelling inside of her. "No, but they wouldn't really be Yusuke and Kuwabara if they did fully grow up, now would they?" She said, shaking her head.

Hiei and Kurama looked down at the small mage. "Hn. The detective _might grow up._ But the fool will always be just that."

"He's not that much of a fool, after all, he's got great taste in women," Abhaya said grinning slyly.

She turned her head and chuckled as Hiei shot her a pointed glare. Kurama laughed with her, both their shoulders shaking. _"Do I have to cut out both your tongues?"_ Hiei growled, his eyes narrowing venomously.

Abhaya grinned, wriggling her eyebrows. She shoved her hands into her sooty black shorts and padded across the sodden ground. "Whatever, Tine Beag. I'm taking a bath."

Hiei glowered at the woman, feeling the tug on his arm as she swiftly made her way to the temple. He growled irritably, shoving his hands into his pockets and following her. Kurama walked beside him, a smirk lining his face. "You two seem oddly close," Kurama stated quietly, his eyes following Abhaya's body.

Hiei gritted his teeth together, glaring up at the fox. "I'm _bound to her."_

"Indeed, but there seems to be something else. Is there something going on between you two?"

" _Mind your own business fox."_

Hiei quickly walked past Kurama and joined Abhaya, leaving Kurama alone behind them. Kurama simply shook his head, smirking slightly at the two. "Ah, mating games."

* * *

Abhaya stretched underneath the canopy of the engawa as she stepped into Genkai's temple. Hiei stood next to her, glaring at the rain they had left. " _Bath-hh,"_ Abhaya moaned, hunching her back and awkwardly walking down the engawa.

"Hn. You should eat something too woman. You haven't had anything to eat all day."

"Pff, I'm fine. All I need is a bath and sleep."

Hiei clenched his jaw, feeling anger swell in him. That was misplaced however as they turned into the tea room. Abhaya stopped in the doorway, her eyes locking on the lone person. Hazel eyes bore into blue, cutting through them and shaming them. Anoushka looked her sister up and down, noting the blood that coated her body in thick layers.

Hiei could feel Abhaya nervousness as she walked into the room. Abhaya casted her eyes down, avoiding her sister's eyes all together. "Anoushka," She murmured, walking past her.

Hiei could feel rage bubbling inside the normally pristine and proper eldest mage. She met his eyes as they walked past. "Hiei, _Abhaya,"_ Anoushka growled.

Hiei's eyes narrowed at the white witch sitting alone at the kotatsu table. Her eyes were the hardest he had ever seen them; he knew then that there was something wrong. " _Mage,"_ Hiei growled. " _What's wrong with you?"_

Abhaya halted in the doorway into the hall, turning with puzzlement to look at Hiei. She realized that he wasn't speaking to her when she noticed that his eyes were locked with her sisters.

Anoushka glared up at Hiei, her nose wrinkling with disgust. " _You've fooled them all, Uraind."_

Abhaya's eyes grew wide, her mouth opening slightly. Hiei could feel her heart sink in her breast, her eyes swelling with guilt. Hiei grit his teeth together, a growl rumbling in his chest. " _What do you mean?"_ He snarled, his eyes venomous.

Anoushka met his eyes, and for once he understood the fear that she could inflict on her younger sister. Cold fury radiated off of the eldest sister, her eyes almost murderous. Suddenly the words that lead him to both the sisters, echoed in his mind. ' _One is the destroyer and the other the nurturer.'_

 _"She's got you_ all _wrapped around her finger. She killed tonight, enjoyed it and yet I'm the villain! If she isn't restrained, if she isn't locked away; she will do to you all what she did to them! Gu biast ais marbh a-rithist! A ceidse!"_ (That beast will kill again. Cage her.)

Hiei rose his hand, the urge to slap her uncontrollable. Yet as he wound up to hit her, a cool mud caked hand wrapped around his arm, causing him to stop. Abhaya's piercing blue eyes cut through his, causing his mouth to dry completely. She shook her head, unable to form words.

When Abhaya turned to her sister, she met her eyes head on and squared off her shoulders. "Tha mi duilich," Abhaya murmured.

Hiei felt himself go cold looking at the two sisters. Abhaya who was submissive towards a sister who was looking at her as though she was her prey. Anoushka gave a triumphant sneer, her eyes narrowing harshly. "Sorry won't bring them back, _Uraind."_

Abhaya averted her eyes once more and gave a curt nod. She walked out of the room, her shoulders hunched and her eyes staring at the walls. It felt like a knife had been lodged into her chest, just like it had all those years ago. Tears pricked her eyes, her throat tightening as she held back sobs. She could feel Hiei behind her, his aura nearly burning her back. That was the only part of her that was warm through. The rest of her had gone cold when her sister had called her by the nickname she had dubbed her so many years ago. Hiei's voice was cold as he spoke, cutting through her thoughts. " _Go take a bath."_

Abhaya gave a weak nod, realizing that she was just standing in front of her room. She slowly opened the shoji door and rifled through her clothes, not paying attention to what she was grabbing.

Hiei watched her as she pitifully slung clothes over her shoulder and grabbed her small bag of toiletries. He had never seen this side of her. Perhaps glimpses in the past, but not this hollow shell simply going through motions. He remembered how he had first met the woman; how strong and unbreakable she had seemed. How had she fallen this hard? And which was the real her? The warrior, the healer or _this?_

* * *

Hiei sat outside while Abhaya bathed in the only small bath in the temple. He bore a hole into the wall across from him, his brow wrinkled with confusion as he pondered over his thoughts. Her body was nearly black with the concoction of blood and black dirt as she slipped behind the heavy wooden door. Her heavy glass eyes had peered back at him with no emotion, the fresh wounds on her face stuffed with mud and her eye lashes thick with more of the black earth. The sight of her so unkempt and inhuman looking made something stir inside him. He didn't understand the feeling that she gave him. "Hiei?"

Hiei tensed at the sound of Elias's voice down the hall, realizing that his voice was filled with worry. He watched as the child padded slowly towards him only to sit down beside him. Elias curled his feet underneath him, gazing at the wall just as Hiei had been doing a moment ago. "Is she alright?"

Hiei leaned back, folding his arms over his chest. "I don't know," was all he said.

It was the truth, Hiei didn't know if Abhaya was alright. She seemed so broken to him, so fragile in front of her sister and it was not something he was used to. He was used to her bantering with him, of her playful sneers and the couth way that she made him feel like an idiot. He was not used to the walking corpse that was currently bathing behind the closed door.

Elias nodded, his lips turning into an even deeper frown. "It's been years since she's let herself go like that… Nearly six now."

Hiei rose an eyebrow, gazing lazily down at the frazzled boy. "What do you mean?"

Elias hunched his back, his molten yellow eyes narrowing with remorse. "The last time she lost herself to her wrath was when we were back in England. I was still having trouble shifting but she was patiently teaching me how. There had been rumors in the village that she was trying to summon demons or would eat the other children of the village…"

 _Abhaya hummed as she raked bright yellow leaves from her lawn. The air smelled like fires from wood stoves and the sweet smell of rotting leaves. She drank in the smell, relishing the feeling of the winter-like chill of the wind. Her hair was twisted into two dark Dutch braids and she was wrapped into a thick burgundy coat made from alpaca fur. Her feet were bare and swished in the mixture of black dirt, grass and crisp leaves._

 _The sky was starting to become over cast, threatening snow. She pulled her black scarf higher against the bridge of her nose, her cheeks burning red against the cold wind. Elias rolled around into one of the pile of leaves she had accumulated, tossing the scarlet red leaves high into the air with his muzzle. Abhaya let out a small chuckle, pulling down her scarf from her mouth to grin at the pup with a grey mitted hand. "Elias, you're so silly," She said, her eyes crinkling with mirth._

 _Abhaya quickly pulled the scarf back up her nose and continued to rake her the leaves. Night started to lay thickly over her forest enclosed yard and Abhaya sat down into a pile of leaves, Elias curling next to her. She stared at the grey sky, enamored with the idea of snow._

" _I have no head,_

 _The forest floor is my bed,_

 _The leaves that fall I use as a blanket,_

 _For my bones are as cold as lead,_

 _The weight of all those hungry mouths,_

 _The things they said._

 _I have no eyes,_

 _The forest floor I despise,_

 _But I will not be gone in the morning,_

 _I will lie still here I will lie._

 _You said to me by the edge of the trees,_

 _On a Monday afternoon._

 _I waited till the moon._

 _Lay on your back,_

 _Breathe it in._

 _The sickly sweet of my rotting skin,_

 _And you,_

 _Followed the road,_

 _And it was just a dust?_

 _Just a dust?_

 _Standing there in the frosty air,_

 _I knew the time had come,_

 _And you, followed the road,_

 _And it was just a dust,_

 _Just a dust._

 _I feel no pain,_

 _The blood is frozen in my veins,_

 _And although you were here in the morning,_

 _My skin was cold before you came,_

 _My skin was cold before you came."_

 _Abhaya sang, her breath coming out into heavy puffs of smoke. She smiled as she finished, her eyes trained on the sky. "So this is the witch-h? She don't look that powerful."_

 _Abhaya sat up, looking to the tree line. Five men stumbled out of the woods, the closest taking a huge drink of alcohol. "Hey there princess, why ya out here all alone? Are you that witchy bitchy?"_

 _Most of the men were fairly young and looked to be inebriated to an extent that they could barely stand straight; let alone walk. "Where your mum at lassie? Shouldn't you be hidin' underneath her skirt?"_

 _"I thought she was an orphan… did you eat them? Hmmmmmmm?"_

 _Abhaya didn't know which one of these men were more stupid. She simply scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Don't you pollocks have anything better to do than to mess with a little girl? Or will none of the lasses give you the time of day because you all are a bunch of ugly wankers?"_

 _"Oooo this one's got quite the mouth on her!" One man snickered, though not all the men found it as funny._

"I crouched behind her like a coward as she took their insults. Yet it was when they tried to pull her away from me that she got angry," Elias said, stirring Hiei from the memory.

Hiei nodded, listening as the child continued.

 _Abhaya could feel panic swell inside her as one of the men grabbed her wrist. "We should take her to the orphanage. She can't live by herself," One said, peering down at her._

 _"I'm fine here. I can take care of myself," She protested._

 _The men didn't listen however and pulled her from Elias, who whimpered without her near him. "Let me go!" She growled, trying to pull her arm from their large hand._

 _Abhaya dug her feet into the ground, trying to pull free from the man's grasp. She kept looking back at Elias's panic stricken eyes and his shaking body. 'I can't leave him,' she thought._

 _"NO!" She screamed._

 _Fire erupted from her hands and arms; spreading over the man's arm and exploding over his face. He screamed, contorting in pain against the cool grass. Abhaya stared, horrified. The smell of burning flesh and hair wafted through the air. It coated her skin, her clothes, her lungs._

"She ran from them, scooping me up in her arms and running to the house. Abhaya sank to her knees and balled when we were inside. It was not soon after than she bound her powers. The people of the village wouldn't sell her food after that incident. She had to farm everything and during the winter we ate mainly pickles and whatever bread we could scrounge," Elias explained.

Hiei nodded, a frown curling his lips down. His brow was creased as he replayed the memories in his mind. "I had looked over that memory when I read her mind the first time," Hiei confessed.

Elias nodded, understanding. "She must have a lot."

Hiei nodded, feeling anger flood into him. "Elias, why is her sister so critical of her?"

Elias hunched his shoulders. "Aunt Anoushka has some wounds like Abhaya does. I think that she sometimes hates herself too because she couldn't save them either. Anoushka was always the golden child though, always seen as perfect and pristine. She looked Scottish and Abhaya envies her for that. Abhaya has always been treated poorly by both humans and demons. It was only when she assimilated as much as she could when she got a little respect."

Hiei thought a moment, taking in Elias's words. "What you saw out there was because she was afraid. That's what makes her loose it," Elias added.

Hiei couldn't help but scoff. "She was afraid that you would be hurt again," Hiei stated.

Elias shook his head, leaning back against the wall. "Maybe a little bit, but I wasn't in immediate danger. You were."

Hiei growled, his eyes narrowing at the young child. " _What are you implying, hound?"_

Elias smirked, shaking his head. "God you both are pig headed. She was worried about _you,_ Tine Beag."

"I can handle my _own,"_ Hiei growled furiously.

* * *

Abhaya stared back at herself through the mirror as she ran water over her body. The water was cold, running over her skin. Though the eyes were bright blue, they were heavy lidded and held no light. Her terra cotta skin was peppered with blood and dirt, covering her legs, her cheeks, her lips.

She watched as the face in the mirror contorted with remorse, tears pricking the ever blue eyes. Picking up the mesh cloth from her tote bag, she ran the cold water over it and lathered soap over it.

She furiously scrubbed at her skin, her teeth grinding together in an animalistic snarl. Tears pattered against the suds and dirt on her thighs as she scrubbed herself raw. The small lacerations over her body bled and as she looked back up at herself, she realized how much she really had become a monster. ' _Look at me trying to wash the blood from my hands. I look like fecking lady McBeth.'_

Stiffly she rinsed the water from her skin. She then washed the blood from her hair, watching as the lathering shampoo became an ugly pink. Even when her body was clean, she still felt disgusting.

She tied her hair high on her head into a thick bun. Abhaya shoved her legs into her plaid harem pants and tied the waist. She then quickly through on the loose grey tank top over her bare breasts. She hunched her shoulders as she opened the door and walked out into the hall way.

Hiei glared up at her, his eyes glancing down her body before settling on her eyes. Abhaya glared back, her mouth contorted into a defensive frown. "What? You can't see shit in what I'm wearing, demon."

Abhaya averted her eyes from him, crossing her arms over her chest. "Hn. I can see that. I'm not blind, woman."

Hiei took a sniff of her and instantly regretted it. All he could smell was her blood on her. He could see the blood beaded over her brow and nose. The smell made something churn in him. "Aren't you gonna take a bath?" She said, stirring him from his thoughts.

* * *

Hiei nodded, leaving her alone outside. Hiei took a quick hot shower, not taking much time to wash his body. He had a few cuts alone his skin, yet they were so superficial that they had barely bled. He looked down at the dragon on his arm, thinking of Abhaya and her twisted life. She had to fight her way to live just as he had, just so she could keep the things she loved the most. No they weren't so different after all.

Hiei walked out in the same pants but kept his shirt off. He had towel dried his hair until it was nearly dry. He left his jagan un-bandaged and simply shoved it into his pocket. "Abhaya- chan you really should try and eat something."

Hiei realized the whiny voice before he even spotted the blue haired grim reaper. "I'm not hungry Botan," Abhaya said, peering up at the reaper.

Botan pouted and sighed. "Please? You haven't eaten all day."

"Go get her some food, reaper."

Both women turned to Hiei, though it was only Botan who was surprised. Abhaya stood, her mouth set into a furious snarl. "Who died and made you the boss of me?" She snarled.

Hiei held back a smirk, knowing that if he did smile it would enrage her more. "You need nourishment. You have used far too much energy and without proper rest and food you won't be able to perform the tasks you need to."

"That's ludicrous! I'll be fine!"

Hiei ignored her and met Botan's bubble gum pink eyes. "Bring some food to her room. We will be there."

He watched as Botan gave a curt nod and quickly left the two. "I _said_ I'm not hungry."

Hiei lazily gazed down at the shaking mage. Her cheeks were beat red and her mouth curled showing white teeth. "Come."

Abhaya folded her arms over her chest, glaring up at him. " _I'm not going anywhere with you."_

Hiei glared venomously at the defiant mage, yet he still preferred this to the two faces he had seen of her today. "Is that so?"

She gave a nod, holding her glare on his.

" _And if I make you?"_

Black flooded into Abhaya's bright blue eyes, her teeth grinding against each other. He watched with curiosity as she straightened her back and got a little closer to him. _'I don't even think she realizes that she is acting like an animal or a demon. She's trying to assert dominance,'_ Hiei mused, intrigued. " _Then I will fight you with every last bone in my body, Hiei."_

Hiei smirked, a chuckle rolling in his chest. He bent down, keeping his arms folded over his chest. " _A little word of caution, mage. To a demon, that is considered an invitation,"_ he whispered huskily, his lips grazing her ear.

Abhaya's eyes grew wide, her mouth parting just slightly. "What~"

Abhaya was cut off as Hiei threw her over his shoulder, his arms wrapped around her waist as he held her against his shoulder. He couldn't help but glance at the plump rear end in his face. Abhaya pounded on his back furiously. "Let me down, you bloody _brute!"_

Hiei simply sneered, his eyes set forward as he carried her to her room. She wiggled in his grasp, kicked and screamed. Yet it was when she started to claw at his back when he was phased. The feel of her nails rake hard against his skin, causing him to growl. Though he realized as soon as it came out that it sounded more like a purr. He could feel himself grow hard as she raked his back and pelted him with hits. It wasn't helping that her pheromones were like a thick cloud around her.

Hiei shoved open the shoji door to her room and threw her onto her futon bed. She quickly sat up, glaring at the triumphant fire demon. He shut her door and sat down next to it, staring at the flushed woman in front of him. Her hair had fallen half way out of the bun, her eyes wild as she glared at him. "I'm not _eating,"_ She growled, huffing defiantly.

"You will eat. If I have to, I will force you," He stated coldly.

Abhaya scoffed, her lips curling cruelly. "You can try, _glogach deamhan_."

Hiei sneered, his eyes narrowing. "Tell me, have you noticed it yet?"

"Noticed what?"

"You're going to reach your peak soon."

* * *

 _ **A/N: Hello readers! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. It took a while to write and honestly some parts were very hard to write. There will be more crazy developments in the next chapter and I'm hoping to include a possible drunk Abhaya and maybe Hiei. So I wanna know something kinda weird this chapter. What kind of symbolism have you guys noticed in this series? I'm curious to know your theories and stuff, so lay them on me.**_

 _ **Also, I have some news. Though it is quite early to announce this, I am planning on making a second book to this one, set at a later date. You guys will get to see Elias older and Abhaya too. I will be adding new characters, but the second part of this series will be called The Mage's Familiar. I'm excited about it and I hope you guys will be too.**_

 _ **Another thing, I've thought about having my playlist for this series public as well as my facebook, Instagram and possibly drawings of the characters. I even drew Hiei and Abhaya, though my art style is very different then Yoshihiro Togashi's. Would you guys be interested in any of those? Let me know.**_

 _ **Thank you for staying with me this far; it means the world to me. I'm honestly baffled by how much attention this fan fiction has received and I just wanted to say how awesome you guys are. Thank you for giving me your feed backs and love. Have a wonderful day. Namaste~ ELA**_

 _ **P.S. To all of my fellow witches out there, Happy Mabon! (Autumn Equinox) I hope you enjoyed the weather where ever you may be and the song in this chapter was called, "Monday Morning" by Marika Hackman. I absolutely love her.**_


	28. Focal de Raghaidh (Word of Warning)

_**Song choice: Hooverphonic with Orchestra- Mad About you**_

Chapter Twenty Seven: Focal de Raghaidh (Word of Warning)

* * *

"Hogwash. I don't feel anything."

Abhaya wrapped her father's tartan over her shoulders and stared at the fire demon. Hiei scoffed, glaring at her behind heavy lids. "Then you are delusional too. I can sense the change in you."

Abhaya rolled her eyes and laid down on her futon, facing him as she laid on her belly. She propped up her head with her fists and sighed. "I suppose it was bound to happen anyways. I just hope it isn't like how father said it was."

Silence came over the two and Hiei watched her as she laid her chin on her crossed arms. It was finally him who broke the silence. "Do you still wish to stay celibate?"

"Of course. I'm too off my rocker for a man."

Hiei scoffed, leaning back against the wall as he watched the mage. Her eyes had just started to close when there was a soft knock on the door. Abhaya sat up, wrapping the tartan tighter over her shoulders and opened the door. Yukina stood in front of her, holding a tray of numerous foods. "I brought enough for you both. I hope you enjoy it, Abhaya-san. Hiei-kun. Just please leave the tray outside the door. I'll pick it up in the morning."

Abhaya mentally cursed both Hiei and Botan. She gave a small smile and took the tray graciously. "Thank you Yukina," Abhaya said with a small bow.

Yukina smiled, giving a small bow before she left. Abhaya sat the tray on the Kotatsu and glared at Hiei. She got out the tea pot from the tray and two cups, filling them with hot tea. "You coming to eat? Because I'm not eating this."

Hiei frowned, watching as she cupped her tea in her hands and sipped at it. Her eyes were averted from his as he sat down across from her. He shoved a bowl of rice her way and took his own, eating it quietly as he watched her.

Abhaya's lips turned up in slight disgust down at the food before her. It wasn't that it was disgusting but more that her stomach was so upset that she knew if she ate, she wouldn't be able to hold it. Her stomach squirmed at the mere thought. On the tray was a large bowl of salad, kimchi, pickled radish, rice, miso soup and a grilled salmon fillet for Hiei. Abhaya wanted nothing more than to eat the wonderful food Yukina had prepared for her, but still. The mere thought made her ill.

Abhaya sipped at her tea, swirling the hot liquid in her mouth as she watched Hiei pick at his food. She had never noticed how graceful he was with his movement, how deliberate and controlled he was. He lifted his eyes to hers, raising an eyebrow. "What are you staring at?"

Abhaya shook her head and scoffed, gently setting her cup onto the table. "I was just noticing how controlled your movements are," She replied honestly.

Hiei scoffed, resting his hashi* over his bowl of rice. He picked up her bowl of rice and hashi*, setting them in front of her. "Eat. You need nourishment."

Abhaya looked down at the large bowl of rice, her shoulders drooping ever so slightly. "I don't know if I should."

"Why's that?"

"My stomach is upset. The way it always is when…" She trailed off, her lips curling in remorse.

There was a long pause before Hiei spoke. "Abhaya."

A shiver raked itself down Abhaya's spine as he spoke her name for the second time. He continued, picking up his rice and chopsticks in the other hand. "You did what you had to do, there is no use feeling sorry about it. They were prepared to be slayed by your hand the moment they pursued you. Don't let her voice or her words get to you. What we saw out there has not changed our views of you."

Abhaya stared at Hiei, her tongue twisted into knots. He sighed and gestured to the miso soup on the table. "At least eat the miso soup. It should be easy on your stomach."

Abhaya nodded, taking a small sip of it. She let the conversation drop there as she slowly drank her soup. Weariness threatened to take her as she drank from the bowl. Her whole body felt numb and heavy, as though someone had tied weights to her limbs. She hadn't realized just how much she had exhausted herself until she had stopped to rest.

Abhaya sat down the bowl of miso soup and opened her pack next to her futon. She swiftly dug out her pipe and a sachet of herbs that would calm her nerves and turned back to the table.

Hiei watched as she opened the small sachet and scooped up the herbs into the bowl of her pipe. It wasn't the blue sachet so he knew that she was relatively calm, yet there was still something unsettling to him about her habit. Biting down on the slim mouth piece, she snapped her fingers and lit the herbs on fire.

The smell of the smoke was something Hiei was growing used to; in fact, he was starting to find that he liked the smell. It reminded him of incense or flowers, though there was a little more to it. He watched as her shoulders started to droop and she leaned back onto her elbows, relishing the cloud of smoke swirling around her. "Not going to eat any more food, woman?"

Abhaya shook her head, her eyes still closed as she answered him. "I'm full."

Hiei scoffed, taking a small bite of his rice, rolling his eyes at the woman in front of him. They both could hear the crickets and the frogs sing in the summer night; both finding it comforting in its own way.

Abhaya watched the moon rise through her open window, a small smile tugging at her lips. She leaned her head on a closed fist and let her lips wrap around the thin mouth of her pipe. "Your son is coming," Hiei said, his low voice cutting through the silence.

Abhaya glanced over her shoulder, lifting an eyebrow. "Is that so? Thank you for telling me."

Hiei gave a small grunt and finished his meal, taking a sip of his tea. True to his word, there was a small knock on the door. "Abhaya? May I come in?"

"Yes, come in."

Abhaya gave a weary smile as her eyes locked with her son's. Baidheil was sleeping around his neck and Abhaya noticed that he was wearing a baggy shirt and shorts. He held a blanket in one hand and a glass of water in the other. "May we sleep with you tonight?" He murmured, his eyes not leaving Abhaya's.

Abhaya gave a small nod, patting her futon. Elias quickly padded into the room and curled against Abhaya; his arms wrapped around her small frame. Hiei had to stop himself from laughing; Abhaya's eyes were wide and her mouth was pressed into a baffled frown. She beat him to it however. "What's this for?" She said, grinning.

"I was worried about you," Elias murmured, his face buried into the tartan around Abhaya's shoulders.

Abhaya looked at her son sadly, patting his curly raven hair. "Now, now. Look at me; I'm fine. Fit to take on the world."

Elias shook his head against her shoulder. "I thought you were going to hurt yourself again…"

Abhaya nearly gasped as she heard a small sob come from the boy. "Elias come here," She said, her arms wide, so that the tartan was open.

Elias peeled his face from her shoulder and shook his head, his eyes filled with tears. "I'm too old for that."

Abhaya sneered. "Hogwash. You're still shorter than me. When you grow to be Hiei's height then you can say that you're too old."

Hiei glowered at her, causing her to give a small snort. He watched as Elias sat onto her lap and she wrapped her tartan clad arms around him. Elias gave a small sniffle, skootching back against Abhaya's chest. She leaned her chin on his head and closed her eyes.

A shiver ran down Hiei's spine as she smiled and hummed, rocking the child back and forth in her embrace. It was then when she softly chanted, her eyes still closed.

" _Om, Tyrambakam yajamahe,_

 _Sugandhim pushti-vardhanam,_

 _Urvarukamiva bandhanan,_

 _Mirtyor mukshiya mamritat, om."_

Abhaya's voice was the strangest Hiei had ever heard it, the language so different from both Japanese and her native tongue. Though he understood not a word of it, he felt every bone and taunt muscle in his body relax under the strange language. Inside Abhaya's mind, he noticed that she thought of nothing and that there was only a feeling in place of the normally bustling mind. It made his chest ache and his eye droop ever so slightly.

Drawing out a last om, Abhaya gently stood setting her sleeping son onto her futon. She wrapped his blanket around him and kissed his hair once, leaving the child to his dreams. "Give it twenty minutes," She said, a smile tugging at her lips. "He will revert back into his true form."

Hiei rose an eyebrow, pouring himself some more tea. "He is still just a child."

Abhaya nodded, sitting down across from him once more. "I forget that sometimes. He is far more mature than I was at his age."

Hiei chuckled. "He still is more mature than you."

Abhaya glared at him, her nose scrunching with irritation. She threw up two fingers, showing him the back of her hand. Hiei smirked, lifting his eyes to meet hers as he took a drink of his tea. "What does that mean?"

Abhaya rolled her eyes and hunched her back with a grumble. "It means _piss off."_

Hiei scoffed, setting down his tea. "You should stop with the vulgarities. They don't make you seem strong. Besides, I know better."

Abhaya put her chin on the table, sticking out her tongue briefly at the fire demon. "Blah."

Hiei rolled his eyes, turning his gaze out the window to the half moon rising. "Why did you save me?" Hiei murmured suddenly.

Abhaya lifted her gaze to his face, noticing that he was staring solemnly outside. She rested her chin on her crossed arms and gazed at her cup. "You saved my son," She murmured pressing her lips together firmly.

Silence came between the two, Hiei's eyes now pointed at her. He rose an eyebrow as she turned away and whispered four words that made his blood run cold. "And you're my friend."

Hiei could detect a faint blush of her cheeks as she buried her snout into the crook of her elbow. He took a deep breath through his nose, realizing that he had ceased breathing moments ago. Swiftly, he put his bowl and tea cup onto the tray and stood. Abhaya didn't look at him as he moved to the door as put the tray outside, closing it gently. "Go to bed," He murmured, turning back to her.

No sound came from her as she sat there, her head resting on her crossed arms. Hiei slowly walked toward her, realizing as he squatted beside her that her eyes were closed and her breathing was soft. "She fell asleep that quickly?" He murmured to himself.

Hiei wrapped an arm around her waist, picking her up and lying her down beside her son. He then pulled her other blanket to her shoulders and shut off the overhead light. On the other side of the room, he sat down in a corner and rested his eyes.

* * *

A snap of a twig was what awoke Hiei from his short nap. Through the darkness his eyes met the one person he fully admitted he never wanted to see again. A deep growl formed in the back of his throat as he glared through the darkness at two oak leaf eyes. " _What do you want?"_ He snarled, his voice a gnarled whisper.

The sides of Anoushka's mouth twitched and her eyes narrowed slyly as she leaned into the open window. "I simply came to say good-bye and see you soon."

Hiei growled, his lips twisting into a furious snarl. "Don't waste your breath. Lest you rather lose _you precious tongue."_

Anoushka smiled, tilting her head to the side. "My _darling_ sister," She spat the words out like they were poison in her mouth. "Would be terribly against that. Besides, I have come with a small bit of advice. Care to listen?"

" _No._ Leave before I give you a reason to."

"I know you like her."

Hiei's eyes narrowed dangerously at the trespassing mage. Her eyes were triumphant and cunning. What game was she playing? "She is human. I have no desire to mate with your pathetic _kind."_

Anoushka grinned, showing perfectly straight teeth. Her eyes were nearly silver from the moonlight beating down upon her. "Is that so? So it wouldn't interest you if I told you she felt the same way about you?"

Hiei rose an eyebrow, watching as Anoushka chuckled. "To think a demon like you would even find a beast such as her remotely attractive is beyond me, nonetheless, you're the first man I have ever seen her treat with such respect. You should mate with her. She would rear strong children, but I wouldn't doubt she would try to kill them."

 _"Get to the point woman,"_ Hiei snarled, his hands balling into tightly wound fists.

Anoushka pursed her heart shaped lips, her heavy lids casting shadows over her high cheek bones. "If you wish to obtain her, keep Faolan away from her."

"The Cannibal Mage?"

Anoushka nodded. "A little birdie told me that he has his sights held on her. Knowing him, he will use tricks to win her over. Keep her close to your side and you will be triumphant."

Hiei scoffed. "And why are you telling me this?"

Anoushka's smile was flipped off and she looked down at the sleeping Abhaya. "I have seen the most change in her while she was around you and Elias. I know he would merely bring back her monstrous nature. It seems that I do as well. It's strange… she seems almost gentle when she is around you two…"

Hiei watched as Anoushka settled into her thoughts, her eyes trained on Abhaya. Her eyes were dark and her mouth held what Hiei felt was malice. Suddenly, she switched on the fake smile and saluted him. "I'll see you soon, _brother."_

Goose bumps erupted over Hiei's skin at the mere tone of the last word. The way she had said it was almost a snarl. It was evident to him that she was trying to hide her emotions, yet just as swift as the white mage had come; she was gone just as fast.

* * *

 _Snow dusted over black dirt and crisp leaves. Darkness clung to the trees, the mountains, the sky. Abhaya slowly walked through the forest, her skin wrapped in pelts and furs of animals. A thick hood shielded her ears and face from the sickle wind. Her legs pushed her higher upon the land; black dirt slowly turning into rocky terrain. Her hair fell into a choppy bob around her shoulders, small braids woven into the thick brown mass. "Elias!" She called, her voice swallowed by the mountain._

 _Her voice was shaky, rough from that year of silence. Heavy puffs of smoke wafted out from her chapped lips, swirling around her as she made her way up the mountain. Trees gave way to heavy snow and stone the higher she went up the mountain. Breath froze in her lungs just as panic started to take her. 'I'm getting too cold. If I don't find shelter soon… I could die out here,' She thought._

 _Her eyes searched through the heavily falling snow, pining for something to keep warm in. Suddenly her eyes locked on a small cave and she shuffled over to it. She crouched, feeling a small bit of warmth as she rubbed her chest. "Elias," She murmured, closing her eyes briefly._

 _Her gloved hands moved up against her undeveloped chest, rubbing where her heart was. She reached up to pull her hood lower on her brow, only to be stopped by a blade pressed against her cheek. Slowly, her eyes slide open only to be engulfed by red. Heat came off of him like fire and Abhaya couldn't help but inch closer to the boy as he glared down at her. "Who are you?" He snapped, his current eyes narrowing at hers._

 _"You're a demon," She whispered wearily._

 _The demon child snarled, the edge of his blade cutting a thin strip against Abhaya's cheek. "Answer me."_

 _Abhaya leaned back against the cold stone of the cave. "A weary traveler. Tell me? Have you seen a small hell hound pup running around?"_

 _"Heh. No. I would have skinned it if I had."_

 _Abhaya gave a sour face. "He is hardly worth it. Besides, I would have to kill you if you killed him."_

 _The demon boy sneered. "Is that a challenge, human?"_

 _Abhaya shook her head. "Chan."_

 _The demon boy stared down at her, watching as she shivered. "Why does that hound matter to you anyways? He's a demon, isn't he?"_

 _Abhaya smiled. "We're all that we have. It's just the two of us."_

 _"You mean you don't have any parents?"_

 _Abhaya shook her head. The two stared at each other in silence, both noting small things about the other until finally the boy broke the silence. "Give me everything you have on you, all the gold and jewelry."_

 _Abhaya blinked, tilting her head to the side as she met his eyes. She shoved a mitted hand into a small satchel on her side and pulled out a bundle. "I'm afraid I have no gold or jewelry to offer you but I do have medicine and some dried vegetables and elk meat if you would like them. I have a few cigars too."_

 _She held out the bundle to him, watching as he curled a lip in disgust. "Worthless," He snarled, sheathing his sword._

 _"Aren't you hungry? Please take some."_

 _The boy shook his head, glaring down at Abhaya. "What is your name?" She asked, meeting his heated gaze._

 _"What's it to you?"_

 _"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours."_

 _The demon boy sneered, folding his arms over his chest. "Hiei."_

 _Abhaya nodded, smiling up at him. "I'm Abhaya."_

* * *

Cold hands were what woke Hiei from his slumber the second time. His jagan slitted open, eyeing the woman who crouched in front of him. She wrapped her blanket from her futon around him, an almost content smile tugging at her plump lips. Hiei let his jagan fall closed, a game forming in the back of his mind. He waited until her hands adjusted the blanket over his shoulders and quickly snapped up her wrists in his large hands.

Abhaya gasped, her bright blue eyes widening with a flurry of confusion and fear. Hiei met her eyes, a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips. " _Just what do you think you're doing?"_

Hiei tightened his grip on her small wrists just enough so that he could feel her quickened pulse. "I thought you might be cold…" She murmured, her voice quiet.

Hiei scoffed. "I'm a fire demon. I don't get cold."

Abhaya sighed, her brow furrowing. "I didn't think of that."

She looked down as Hiei released his grip. "What are you doing up so early?" He said, his eyes focused on her almost woeful face.

Her lips twitched. "Couldn't sleep."

"So you decide to pester me instead."

Abhaya grinned, her chest bouncing as she chuckled. "Of course, it's only payback, Hiei."

Hiei scoffed, leaning back against the wall. Yet he said nothing as he watching Abhaya stare at him. "Anoushka left didn't she?" She murmured suddenly, her smile slipping into a frown.

Hiei gave a curt nod, remember what the white mage had said. "What more do you know about the Cannibal Mage?" He grunted, his eyes locking on hers.

Abhaya fully sat down in front of him, tucking her thick legs over the other. Her brow furrowed as she thought. "Not much more than as I have said. I know that Faolan is nearly a century older than I and that he is very skilled in his gifts. He uses distorter type magic which allows him to manipulate perception of reality and create living illusions. I have heard rumors that he keeps many demon slaves and most of them are women, but who is to say if that is true. Besides that, I don't have any other information."

"What does taking a familiar do?"

Abhaya froze, her face twisting sourly as she balled her fists over her knees. "It gives the mage access to the demon's powers as well as gives them a servant for life. It is completely one sided. The familiar gets nothing more than the mage's companionship, which isn't shit. The demon simply gets taken advantage of and perhaps gets an early death. It's far beyond cruel."

Abhaya stood, stretching her arms over her head and grunting. She then smiled and reached out a hand to Hiei. "Ready to go work out?"

"Hn. I doubt you will keep up, mage."

Abhaya grinned. "We'll see about that."

* * *

Elias sat on the engawa, his mouth stuffed full of rice and left over karaage chicken from the night before. His eyes darted back and forth at the two swirling masses; he was far too tired to keep up with Hiei and his mother's sparring. Over his soft chewing, Elias could hear Abhaya's furious grunts and Hiei's chuckling. Suddenly, the two broke apart; their chests heaving as they stared at the other.

Abhaya put her hands on her knees as she crouched, her head low as she sucked in air. " _Caoch*, tha dith te pleidhe!" (_ Shit, I need a break.)

Hiei growled, his eyes swimming with sudden irritation. "Chan! Sibhse ais pleigh!" (No you will fight.)

Abhaya turned her ass to him and patted her cheek, her face twisting into an irritated snarl. " _Pog mo thoin!" (_ Kiss my ass.)

Elias almost spit up his meal from his mother's words. He stared wide eyed, looking between the two. "Can you understand what they are saying?" Yusuke said, sitting down beside Elias with his cup of sugar and coffee.

Elias nodded, his eyes on the reddening Hiei. He knew that Hiei was going to pounce when Abhaya least expected it. "What did she say to him?" Yusuke murmured, taking a swig of his coffee.

Elias glowered and sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "She told him to kiss her ass."

The half demon spit up his coffee, his eyes wide. It ran down the front of him staining his white t-shirt. "She's gonna get her ass kicked," Yusuke said, watching the two now.

Elias shook his head. "I really hope he doesn't take her suggestion."

"What do you mean?"

"Yusuke, perhaps you should pay attention to how they act around each other."

Elias and Yusuke turned at the sound of Kurama's voice from behind them. "When did you get here?" Yusuke said, looking up at the fox.

"I've been watching awhile."

"Okay… so what the hell do you mean?"

Elias sighed, propping his head on his closed fist. "Just watch them, Yusuke."

The three watched the two, unable to take their eyes off their strange nature. Abhaya had her arms folded over her chest, her mouth puckered irritably at the stoic fire demon across from her. "What? You suddenly get offended by my crass mouth, lad? I'm sure you've heard worse come from Yusuke's mouth."

The balled fists at Hiei's sides grew tighter as his lip curled into a snarl. "You should be careful what you insinuate, _mage._ Some might take your offer. Now, fight me."

"I've sparred with you for nearly four hours. I'm tired and hungry. I need a break."

"You honestly think that an opponent will give you a break?"

 _"I kill within the first few seconds. It's not like they last much longer."_

Hiei shook his head, his eyes narrowing. "Are you that much of an arrogant fool to think that there isn't creatures more powerful than you? I've gone _easy_ on you woman; would you rather I challenge you more?"

Abhaya rolled her eyes and stomped off towards to where their audience had started to form. Her eyes were dark as she grew closer to them, only for Hiei to appear before her. He quickly threw a fiery punch at her, which she easily dodged. He pelted more punches at her, each one growing faster. Abhaya was so concentrated on blocking and dodging that she didn't realize he was backing her into a wall. It was when her back hit the concrete of the cellar wall that she realized she had messed up. Hiei slammed his fist into the wall behind her, causing her to flinch.

" _You become sloppy when you are tired. You need more training on endurance, mage."_

Abhaya could feel his hot breath on her face as he glared down at her. His eyes were locked on hers, violating them as he stood there. " _You will listen to me and you will go as long as I tell you to,"_ He growled. " _Eat, rest. Tomorrow I expect you to not disobey me."_

Hiei backed away from her, his eyes not moving from hers. She bared her teeth at him, a low growl bubbling in her chest. " _You forget I don't take orders from anyone."_

* * *

At breakfast the two didn't once look at the other; they simply furiously ate at the food they had been given. Abahya shoved rice and natto in her mouth as she sat across from him, her face twisted in irritation. Yukina stood watching the two, puzzled on the way they were acting. Kuwabara placed a hand on her should and shook his head. "It's better to leave them alone, Yukina-san. They are really angry with each other…"

"But Kazuma, why? They were getting along earlier."

"Uh, Urameshi said that Hiei pushed her a little too far and she… well… she said some pretty nasty stuff…"

Yukina frowned, her eyes still on the two. Suddenly, an idea came to Yukina. "I need to go find Keiko and Botan," She said, shuffling off to find them.

After breakfast, Abhaya went back to her room, leaving Hiei in the hallway. She flopped down onto her futon, every inch of her body aching. Sleep threatened to take her as she stared at the ceiling. ' _He's like a fecking drill sergeant,'_ She thought, thinking of the drill sergeant in Full Metal Jacket. ' _That would be the perfect job for him.'_

Abhaya closed her eyes, feeling herself start to fall asleep. Yet just as it started to take her, a sharp knock came onto the door. "Abhaya-chan? May we come in?"

Abhaya recognized Botan's voice and sat up from her soft bed. "Sure," She mumbled, her eyes drooping wearily.

The shoji door slowly slide open, revealing the four girls that would possibly be the death of her. Botan had her hands full of makeup, Keiko hair products and Yukina had the dress that Abhaya had been forced to buy. Shizuru restrained Abhaya before she could bolt for the window. Yukina smiled as Shizuru forced Abhaya back down onto her futon. "Please can we not do this right now?" Abhaya grumbled, trying to wriggle her way out of Shizuru's grasp.

"No can do, squirt. All of us are going out tonight with the boys," Shizuru said.

Abhaya grumbled; it was going to be a long night.

* * *

 _ **A/N: I'm too damn tired to write a whole writers note. It's been a long ass month so I'm going to leave it here. Thank you for reading this chapter. It took me quite awhile to write it but here it is. I promise next chapter is when Abhaya gets drunk. I hope that you guys enjoyed it and thank you to those who commented/ Favorited/ followed. It means the world to me. Let me know what you thought of this chapter. Are you guys glad Anoushka is gone for the time being? Let me know in the comments. Have a wonderful night. ~ELA**_


	29. Lurag (Pretty Woman)

_**Song Choice: Grace~ You don't Own me (Candyland Remix)**_

Chapter Twenty-Eight: Lurag (Pretty Woman)

* * *

Abhaya growled as the four women she considered friends, fussed around her. It felt like she was a doll rather than a person at that moment. Yet it was when Botan suggested that they put pink ribbons in her hair that Abhaya finally spoke. "If I'm gonna wear that bloody dress, I decide how I'm wearing it," She growled, folding her arms over her chest defiantly.

The four women stared at her. "Awe come on, Abhaya! Ya don't wanna wear pastel pink?" Shizuru said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

Abhaya hunched her shoulders even more. " _No."_

The four women laughed at the almost childlike look on Abhaya's face. "Of course Abhaya-san, but my only request is that you wear the dress," Yukina said, smiling at the grumpy mage.

"If you insist."

* * *

Hiei glared at the small pile of clothes sitting in front of him, his upper lip curling into a snarl. Human clothing was disgusting, almost as disgusting as humans were to Hiei. He wanted to smack Kurama for demanding that he wear such a restricting and useless attire. Hiei ground his teeth as he ran a hand over the thin black fabric that was called a v-neck shirt. "It's supposed to be appealing to the opposite sex, Hiei," Kurama said, staring down at the peeved fire demon.

Hiei scoffed, his eyes flickering up to Kurama's. "What use do I have of it? To gain the attention of a weak and stupid human woman? Hn. Pathetic."

Kurama sneered. "Oh I don't know. There are some humans worthwhile. Perhaps the one who you slept in the same room with last night?"

Hiei paled, his eyes blazing with fury. His hand reached for Abhaya's sword on his waist as he growled at Kurama. "Do you have a death wish, _fox?"_

Kurama smiled once more, folding his arms over his chest and turning a heel. "Perhaps just mull it over, hm?"

Hiei growled, wanted to follow the fox more than anything. He turned his attention back to the partial object of his wrath. "How do humans find this attractive?" He snarled lowly, inspecting the dark wash jeans underneath the black shirt.

He was beginning to loathe humans all over again.

* * *

Abhaya slipped the velvet fabric over her shoulders and smoothed the dress over her frame. Every inch of her was confined and uncomfortable as she looked down at the floor. With a large sigh, she lifted her eyes to the mirror.

Pale blue eyes stared back at her, heavy with dark make up. Her lips were covered with a deep cranberry rouge, her hair left long and wavy trailing down her back. Black mesh tights clung to her thick legs, small runs allowing terra cotta skin to poke through. The tight velvet dress clung to her curves, her breasts nearly popping out from behind the thick fabric. In the mirror, Abhaya watched as she gritted her teeth and reached for a cigar. She placed it in between her lips and lit it on fire, her face taught with irritation. She took a deep drag, shoving her arms into her leather jacket and grabbing a small purse that Yukina had leant her. Slinging a pair of black socks over her shoulder and grabbing her combat boots she shoved open the shoji door to her room, her eyes falling on a dark figure slumped along the wall.

"What are you wearing?" She grumbled, cigar bouncing against her lips.

Hiei glared up at her, his eyes venomous as he met hers. "It's you're kinds _annoying_ clothing."

Abhaya grabbed her cigar from in between her lips, a cloud of smoke surrounding her. "Well, at least we are miserable together. Count your blessings, lad. You're not wearing a dress that makes you a sexual object rather than a fecking person."

Hiei scoffed, resisting the urge to rake his eyes down her body and stood. "Then don't wear it," He growled nonchalantly.

Abhaya rolled her eyes. "I wish, but I promised Yukina that I would… she picked it out for me."

Hiei nodded, understanding the circumstances that they both were in. They started to walk down the hall, their eyes casted forward. "So who forced you into the v neck and jeans?" Abhaya said, breaking the silence.

Hiei shoved his hands into the pockets of his jeans. "Kurama."

"I should have known."

Hiei grunted, taking a moment to appreciate her attire. She had been right, the dress did make her seem more sexual, however. Hiei found that it oddly suited her. Abhaya's body was more defined than he had realized. It was thick and strong, yet supple underneath the heavy layers of fabric and leather. Her smell was thick around her, even as her cigar perfumed her clothes and skin. Hiei could still smell heavy notes of cardamom and earth and it suddenly occurred to him that it was a wonder she hadn't been courted yet.

"Can I please go with you guys?"

Elias's voice cut through the silence between Hiei and Abhaya as they entered the tea room. Yusuke looked down at the small boy, his hands on his hips. "You're way too young kid. Ask me when you're twenty."

Elias glowered, his lips curling up into an irritable pucker. "Bullocks," He growled with a huff.

"When you turn sixteen we will go to Italy and get blootered lad," Abhaya grumbled, her cigar bouncing against her lips.

Abhaya flashes a small smile as her son met her eyes. He quickly romped over to her, burying his face into her shoulder. "You look pretty," He murmured.

Abhaya smirked down at him, the harshness in her eyes softening. "Hogwash."

As she looked up noticing multiple pairs of eyes on her. She rose an eyebrow, her scarlet smothered lips puckering with irritation. "What?"

Kuwabara and Yusuke simply stared. Kurama smirked, shaking his head and looking over to Hiei. Abhaya nearly flinched at the sound of Hiei's unhinged growl. She looked between the two demons, noticing that Kurama had broken eye contact with Hiei. Hiei kept his eyes pointed on the fox, his hands balled into taught white fists. Abhaya rolled her eyes, slouching her shoulders. Elias giggled beside her, causing her to look down at the small child. "What are you smiling about?"

"Your obliviousness," He jeered.

Abhaya grumbled, biting down softly on the end of her cigar and glaring down at the smug hell hound. "Must you be so vague?" She growled, her eyes narrowing.

"Lemme put it in plain terms for you, Abhaya. You look pretty hot," Yusuke said, his eyes roaming over Abhaya's body.

Abhaya snarled murderously, her eyes narrowing at the half demon. "Another word and I'll rip out your _throat,_ Yusuke," She growled, jabbing a finger at him.

Yusuke put his hands up defensively, averting his eyes out the window. Abhaya kept her glare on him, her face twisting in disgust at his words. She sighed, closing her eyes and regaining some control over her emotions. She took a deep drag of her cigar and felt her body relax just a little. "Oh my! Have you guys already upset Abhaya-san?"

Abhaya's eyes snapped open at the sound of Botan's voice. Botan grinned at her; her bubble gum pink eyes swimming with exuberance. Her bright blue hair was put up into a half up, half down manner; the upper half wrapped into a neat bun. Her dusty rose dress flowed around her; rose quartz tear drop earrings glimmering in the dim light. Abhaya had to admit that she looked absolutely adorable. "Abhaya! You look so cute!" She squealed, wrapping her in a bear hug.

Abhaya blushed, her eyes widening as she awkwardly stood in her embrace; Botan's breasts smooshed into Abhaya's face. Botan let her go with a wide grin. "Yukina! Keiko, Shizuru! Come out here and see how cute Abhaya looks!"

"We're coming Botan," Keiko called, padding down the corridor.

"Hey Abhaya, how come Botan gets to call you cute but we can't?" Kuwabara said.

"Yeah! That's sexist!" Yusuke piped.

Abhaya glared at them, causing them to flinch. "Because they don't have _two brains."_

"In other words, Abhaya doesn't want to scare them," Elias said slyly.

Abhaya glowered down at the hound. _"Don't you have spells to practice?"_

Elias grinned, slowly moving away from his mother. With a huff she shoved her hands into her pockets. "Abhaya-san does look cute," Yukina said smugly.

Abhaya sighed, looking down at her bare feet and back up at the pert ice maiden. Her hair was twirled back into a thick braided bun, bright red flowers entwined into her pale blue hair. Coming down just above her knees, her dress matched the flowers in her hair. It hand long sleeves and seemed to be light weight. "I don't think cute is the right word, Yukina. Honestly, with those curves she might have a few men fall at her feet in worship," Shizuru taunted.

Shizuru wore leather high waisted shorts and a tight tank top. Over her shoulders was a thick olive bomber jacket. Keiko was modestly dressed in a tan crepe dress and pearl earrings, her long hair was pinned back with a small sakura hair pin.

Abhaya scoffed. "Only barmpots would fall to my feet willingly," She said, folding her arms over her chest and looking blankly at Shizuru.

"Heh, don't sell yourself short kid. Unless you wanna prove me wrong?"

Abhaya rose an eyebrow. "I'm listening."

"If you can't get ten phone numbers tonight then I will buy all of your drinks tonight."

"And if I don't?"

Shizuru grinned deviously. "Then you have to kiss one guy tonight and I mean a real kiss. Tongue and teeth kiddo."

Blood rushed to Abhaya's cheeks as her stomach dipped down into her feet.

"Shizuru, please don't make her do that!" Keiko said, glaring at the tall woman.

Abhaya gulped, her eyes narrowing in determination. "You've got yourself a deal."

Everyone turned to look at the young mage who was beat red, her fists pressed tightly against her thighs. "Abhaya-san, you really don't have to do that…" Yukina said, reaching for the small mage.

Abhaya scoffed, shoving her hands into her pockets. "I know, but Shizuru is wrong and I will prove it to her."

Shizuru laughed. "We will see kid. Now come on, let's head out."

* * *

Hiei snarled as one of them wrapped an arm low against her waist. The man's fingers gently caressed the small of her back, just above her sensuous ass. Abhaya barely noticed because she was far too inebriated on tequila. Hiei sat alone at the bar, his hand gripping the bottle of sake so hard that his whole hand was white. He ground his teeth together as more men flocked to her. She giggled just as any human would, playing the part of flirting. "Come on doll face, why don't you come back to our hotel with us?"

Abhaya giggled, completely out of character. "My, my! Aren't you quite the charmer?"

Hiei almost threw up. Her voice was wooingly sweet, so much that it made Hiei want to smack the shit out of her. He knew that if she wasn't trying to prove a point, then she would be telling her lustful entourage to 'feck off', as she would put it. The sake bottle in his hands cracked as his fingers grew tighter around it.

Hiei poured himself another glass, downing the alcohol in a second. At this rate, she was going to have to be kissed. "You know you could pull her away from them."

Hiei snarled at the sound of Kurama sitting next to him. "Hn. She can do whatever the hell she wants."

Kurama smirked, leaning his head on his hand pensively. "Is that so? So if one of them happened to~"

Hiei growled, cutting Kurama off. " _She's drunk."_

"More of a reason to stay by her side don't you think? Then there is the fact that she is reaching her peak; it's no surprise that they are crowding her in such a manner."

Hiei scowled, lifting his eyes to the staring bartender. "Another," Hiei demanded, pointing to his sake cup.

The bartender nodded, shying away from him. "Are you ever going to speak to her again?"

"I told you, I don't care what she does."

Kurama straightened himself, snatching up Hiei's sake cup before he could swallow it down. He tipped it down, feeling it burn in his chest and sat it back down in front of Hiei. "Then if you don't mind, I'm going to dance with her."

Kurama sauntered over to the small group, Abhaya buried in the middle of a ring of men. He moved past the crowds, knowing that Hiei was glaring at him with the heat of ten thousand suns. ' _It seems both of them need a push. I really didn't want to get involved in the first place,'_ he thought, with a smirk. It was ironic to him how similar they were. Kurama tapped on one of the shoulders of the men. "Excuse me, may I get through?" He asked politely.

The large man turned to peer down at him, an eyebrow raised. "Ah! Hello lad! How can I help ye?" Abhaya said, her cheeks flushed as she pushed past the brood to get closer to Kurama.

"I was wondering if you would like to dance."

Abhaya grinned sloppily. "Of course, excuse me boys."

Kurama offered her his arm and she gladly took it, only to whisper lowly, "Thank you."

Kurama smirked, turning to take her into a slow dance. It was the first of the night. "Of course. I had a feeling you wanted out of that."

"I wanted out the first five minutes," She scoffed.

"So how inebriated are you?"

"I'm barely buzzed."

Kurama smirked, nodding. "Hiei seemed to get the idea that you were drunk."

Abhaya grinned. "That comes later."

"I see, and how many numbers have you accumulated?"

Abhaya's grin dropped, her eyes darkening ever so slightly. " _Seven,"_ She snarled.

Kurama's eyes widened slightly. "What do you plan to do about it?"

Abhaya looked down at their feet. "When I say I'm going to do something, I do it… even if I don't want to."

"You have an honor code."

Abhaya scoffed wryly. "I suppose… I just wish I could have made them proud."

* * *

Abhaya danced alongside the girls. In their presence, she was finally starting to have fun. Kuwabara and Yusuke danced with Yukina and Keiko. "Oh, I'm so glad that everyone's having fun," Botan said, dancing alongside Abhaya and Shizuru.

Abhaya nodded breathlessly. "Me too."

Botan took Abhaya's hand twirled her around, causing the small mage to smile brightly. "Why Abhaya!" She said, stopping her and holding her hands in hers. "You're absolutely beautiful when you smile!"

Shizuru grinned, ruffling Abhaya's hair. "She should do it more often instead of scowling at onlookers."

Abhaya rolled her eyes playfully. "Never!"

The fast music oozed into another slow song. Abhaya stopped her dancing, noting that the song had an almost waltz like quality. She started to sway along with the music, closing her eyes and listening. "If I could begin to be, half of what you think of me, I could do about anything, I could even learn how to love…" She sang along with the music.

A warm hand slipped into hers, fingers calloused and almost feverous. Before she could comprehend it, she was twirled around and pressed flush against a thick, hard chest. "Heh, tell me, do you always look that dumb when you're taken by surprise?"

Abhaya's eyes grew wider as she looked up at Hiei. One hand was holding hers and the other embraced her lower back, causing a strange sensation to ripple through Abhaya. Her cheeks flushed as she met his eyes. They held a glimmer of mockery and alcohol. Abhaya grinned, her body swaying in tandem with his. She couldn't believe he was dancing. "Tell me, do you always look like a jack arse when your blootered?"

Hiei chuckled darkly, his eyes narrowing and gleaming against the whirling lights of the club. "I'm not drunk woman."

Abhaya nodded, grinning wildly up at the fire demon. "I see, so you always look like a jack arse then."

Hiei glared at her, causing her to laugh loudly. The others watched them as they danced, completely awestruck. "Uh…what just happened?" Kuwabara whispered, as he stopped dancing with Yukina.

Yukina smiled fondly at the two. "I knew they would see each other."

"What do you mean?" He said.

"Kazuma, I may not understand what humans call love…but what we are seeing is what I assume it is."

"Huh… so you think the shrimp and Abhaya like each other?"

"Kuwabara, are you that dense? I figured it out like a week ago!" Yusuke said.

"And you didn't tell me?!"

"No one really told anyone, little bro. I don't even think they realize it yet," Shizuru piped in.

"So then why did you make her do that ordeal?" Botan said.

"Abhaya wouldn't refuse a challenge and I wanted to see how Mr. dark and gloomy would react. This definitely confirms it all."

* * *

Hiei had not taken his eyes off of Abhaya since the evening had begun. He couldn't believe what he was doing, honestly he didn't know how to dance. He was just following what she was doing. He gazed plainly upon her as she closed her eyes and smiled. ' _She is magnificent,'_ he thought, feeling her pressed against him. Her skin was flushed as she swayed in his arms. "I need air," he said suddenly wishing to be alone with her.

He watched as she peered up to him, her eyes soft. "That does sound nice."

Hiei pulled her away from the others, his hand firmly grasping hers as they made their way through the crowds. It did not take Hiei long to notice Kurama's triumphant smirk as they passed him. ' _Congratulations,'_ Hiei heard in his head.

Hiei simply scoffed, pulling her through the door and into the open air. He let go of her hand and watched as she leaned against the wall of the club. Her cheeks were nearly beat red, her eyes heavy as she looked up at the sky. He rose an eye brow as her breath came out in small pants. "Are you alright?"

Abhaya glanced at him and back up to the sky. "Yes, just a little warm."

Hiei took a step toward her, his eyes examining her strange behavior. "Hold still," he murmured, reaching out to cup her cheeks.

She jumped as they came in contact, her eyes drooping even more as she sucked in the cool air. "You feel warm," He said gruffly.

"I'm always warm," She whispered weakly.

Hiei scoffed. "No, you always feel cold to me."

Abhaya tilted her head to the side, her panting becoming heavier. That was when Hiei smelled it. His eyes grew wide and he retracted his hands from her as if she had bitten him. "What did your father say would happen when you start to become in heat?"

Abhaya rolled her eyes and smiled wryly. "This again? Really?"

"Tell me."

Abhaya puckered her lips in thought. "He said it depends on the person… I think his body felt itchy and he said he needed human touch most of the time. He also said his eyes would turn gold when he was really aroused."

Hiei grunted, frustration welling inside of him. If he was a lesser man, he knew he would have taken her already. Yet it took nearly everything to not touch her at that moment; her smell was too overpowering. "We need to get you out of here," He growled.

A deep shiver ran down Abhaya's spine at the tone of Hiei's voice. "What? I'm _fine._ I'm just hot that's all!"

Hiei's eyes narrowed, if he wasn't going to get through to her through way of words; he was going to have to prove it to her. A cruel smile twisted on his face, catching Abhaya off guard completely. He laid both hands on either side of her head, staring into her eyes as they widened. He leaned down close to her ear, watching as she trembled. "Is that so?" He purred, a small animalistic growl vibrating his chest.

Abhaya was frozen, partially out of fear and partially because she had started to ache at the mere sound of his voice. She could feel her heart pound against her chest as Hiei's fingers grazed the back of her neck. She stopped breathing when he pressed her against him, one hand on her neck and the other wrapped around her waist. Her stomach dipped low into her, making her knees go weak.

Her mind was going blurry as his breath pushed against her neck. Her lips parted, her breath came out as aroused pants. In the corner of her eyes, tears had started to form. "Do you wish for me to make you fully understand?" He mumured, his body throbbing.

Hiei pulled back from her neck, looking down at the unbearably innocent eyes that she had. They taunted him, making him wish that he could take her for his own at that moment. This was perhaps the first time he had seen such a subservient side of her and he found that deep inside he wanted nothing more than to peel that thick velvet dress from her and ravish every inch of her. He ran his thumb over her cheek, watching as she sucked in a very ragged breath and turned her head away from him. "Look at me."

Abhaya shook her head. Hiei tugged her chin up, forcing her to look at him. Her eyes were a light purple when they met his. It took everything Hiei had that moment to hold himself back. "You need to go back to the temple," He mumured, staring into her lilac eyes.

Abhaya nodded weakly, turning her gaze away from him again. "Can you run?" He said, stepping away from her.

"It's too far from the temple…"

Hiei rolled his eyes. More of a reason to work on her stamina.

"What about your magick? The door trick you did."

"Maybe. I feel weak right now though."

Hiei growled, running a hand in frustration through his hair. "Come here."

He watched as her brow twisted, her lips puckering in a very attractive way. "Why?"

With another growl, he swooped her up in his arms, feeling her hands grip his shirt tightly. "I'm taking you back myself."

Abhaya groaned, feeling his aura surround her. She shivered, her lips parting as she let out a ragged breath. Even as he ran, she couldn't feel the air rushing upon her. Her body only grew hotter in Hiei's arms. Buildings and highways gave way to mountains and forests; both Hiei and Abhaya were grateful for that. Hiei slowed down as they came to Genkai's mountain until he stopped at the bottom of her stairs. "Can you walk?" He murmured, looking down at Abhaya in his arms.

Her head was resting against his chest, hands still balled into fists in his shirt. She sucked in small breaths and slowly met his eyes. With a small nod she unfurled her hands from his shirt. Hiei gently sat her down on her feet, watching as with wobbly legs she pushed herself up the first steps. "It's getting worse isn't it?" Hiei whispered.

Abhaya gave a short nod, wobbling forward. Hiei followed her up the mountain, his balled fists pushed deep into his pockets. The lanterns were lit up the path, leading them up the temple. The moon was close to being full, Abhaya estimated three days. Thinking about the ritual took her mind off of the almost painful way her body was burning up. Never had she felt like this, and it was becoming excruciating. ' _Father said these would come in intervals. This is my first time so it shouldn't last long,'_ she thought, grinding her teeth through the pain.

Up the stone stairs she could see fireflies dancing in the forest. "Hiei?" She murmured, feeling the fire demon close behind her.

"Hm?"

"What was it like when you went in heat?"

Hiei's eyes widened at the sound of her voice. He watched as she stopped and looked back at him, her eyes half lidded and aroused. Hiei frowned, looking at the lantern closest to them. "Why does it matter?"

Abhaya pressed her lips together in a pained, thin line. "It hurts," She said, looking down at her feet. "Not in the way that I'm used to."

Hiei watched as she suddenly sat down, ripping off the boots that covered her feet. She shoved her socks into it too and stood, wiggling her toes in her stockings. It barely helped the feeling inside of her. "It's because you aren't giving into your instincts," Hiei said, looking up at the swelling moon.

"Father said that they will come in intervals and that they just get longer and more painful until you give in."

Hiei scoffed, keeping his eyes on the moon. "They do."

"Did you give into yours?"

"Of course."

"So you have a mate then?"

Hiei smirked, suppressing a laugh. It was a stupid idea, him having a mate. " _No._ I used her to get what I needed. Then I left. That's how it goes."

Abhaya rested her chin on her closed fist, looking into the forest. "I see."

Hiei watched as she kept her eyes focused on the lantern. "I was cold through mine, numbingly so. It was maddening."

Abhaya's brow furrowed, her eyes holding something that Hiei had never seen on her face before. Tears collected on the edges of her eyes, her face scrunching as she tried to keep them from falling. She looked down at her feet and mumbled two words that baffled Hiei once more. "I'm afraid."

Hiei's brow shot up, his lips parting in astonishment. Never in all his years would he have thought that she would admit to being afraid. Yet here she was confiding in him of all people. It was something he couldn't fathom. "Why?"

Abhaya closed her eyes, looking away from him ashamed. She pressed her lips into a deeper frown, tears slipping over her cheeks. It then clicked in his head. The suppressed memories.

Hiei squatted down in front of her, watching as she kept her face from him. "Look at me."

Abhaya slowly obeyed, lifting her lilac eyes to his. Tears streaked her tan skin, her lips curled into a pitiful quivering frown. "Hn. To think you're supposed to be the fearsome sister; you look more like a whimpering child."

Abhaya puffed her cheeks out, glaring weakly at the fire demon. " _Arse."_

Hiei smirked, his eyes gleaming with mockery. " _Mouthy little girl."_

Hiei sat down next to her and they looked out at the night. They were silent for some time, just staring out into the dark forest. Abhaya sighed and pointed out to the highest edge of the mountain. "Do you see those red cedars? They make a ring. When the sun comes up over there, I bet it is absolutely beautiful."

Hiei nodded, feeling her relax next to him. Her tears had dried around her face, leaving a few faint black streaks. "You are a mess woman," he jeered.

Abhaya smirked, keeping her eyes on that ridge. "I'm always a mess."

Hiei sneered, shaking his head at her. "How many of those numbers did you get?"

Abhaya growled, feeling heat swell in her chest once more. "By the end of the night? _Twelve."_

"Then what are you going to do?"

"Burn these? Say I didn't get any… and then go find a hole to _die_ in?"

Hiei chuckled darkly. "Did you honestly think you would win?"

Abhaya snapped her gaze to him. "Of course! What the hell do you mean, think I could win?! I was confident I was going to win!"

"You really are an idiot then."

Abhaya growled, glaring at the fire demon halfheartedly. "What do you mean?"

"You played the part of a promiscuous wench _too_ well. Though most men didn't care for that, inebriated ones _do._ You really want to know why? Because you seemed _easy._ Easy to take into bed and easy to throw away."

"Pfft, geez, tell me how you really feel Hiei."

"You promised you would kiss someone. Your very _first_ kiss, why are you not worrying?"

"I am… but it's better to not worry about it until the time arises that I must address it."

 _"You're a fool."_

"I'm aware of that."

Abhaya sucked in a deep breath, letting the cool mountain air relax her taunt body. Though she still was warm, the pain had subsided for the moment and she could think unlike before. Before all she thought of was Hiei's aura wrapped around her and having him touch her. She didn't understand the thoughts and it made her stomach uneasy. "Let's go to the temple, shall we?" Abhaya said, standing up and holding a hand out to him.

"Hn. I can stand by myself _mage."_

Abhaya smirked. "So be it."

* * *

 _ **A/n: Good evening ladies and gentlemen. So to be quite honest, I'm quite nervous about this chapter because I feel like I broke character with Hiei just a little. What do you guys think? I really wanna know what you guys thought about this chapter because it was really hard for me to write. Their dynamic is so strange sometimes that I have issues writing it. It's gonna get even weirder next chapter though. I hope you guys are still staying with me and are enjoying this fan fiction. It is a little crazy that I have been almost working on this for a year. This is by far my most rewarding work yet and also the one that I have stuck with. Do you guys have anything you want to see in the next few chapters? Any themes that need to be addressed? Let me know, I'll be more than happy to listen and take in consideration the ideas. I have a feeling a lot of you guys wanted them to kiss in this chapter and all I'm gonna say is, all in due time. Anywhosies, small note. Do any of you guys draw? I'm willing to make the best picture of Abhaya and Hiei the picture for the cover of this story or even just Abhaya. Besides, I wanna see how you guys perceive her. Hell if you guys wanted to do any of my characters I would be tickled pink. I have drawn many pictures of her and Hiei and I might make a deviant art and post them. Would you guys wanna see them? Lemme know.**_

 _ **Thank you for reading this chapter, it means the world to me. Be sure to Fav/follow or comment if you are liking this fanfic. Have a great night. ~ELA**_


	30. Cabhar Daonna (Hawk Human)

Song Choice: Highly Suspect: My Name is Human

Chapter Twenty- Nine: Cabhar Daonna (Hawk Human)

* * *

Cool air ruffled the hair covering Hiei's jagan, it tickled the eyelid causing him to stir just a little. The sound of rustling papers was what caused Hiei to let his eyes slide open. He sat in the corner of Abhaya's room, where she had sat a small floor pillow just for him. His eyes examined her as she rested at her small table, her face was pensive as she looked down at the papers in front of her. A small lantern was lit on the table, illuminating her dewy skin. He watched her as she leaned on her balled fist, her alert eyes scanning over what she was examining. Her fingers were curled around a fat pencil, her hands smudged with graphite. Her brow creased and she let out a small huff, leaning down and writing.

Hiei's nose scrunched when he realized that his bandana was folded on his lap. "I thought it might want to breathe a little. Good morning," Abhaya murmured, tapping the eraser against her lips.

"What are you doing?"

"Mapping out a barrier for the temple."

Hiei stood, slowly making his way over to her. "How long have I been asleep?"

Abhaya sighed, shoving her pencil behind her ear and leaning back on to her hands. "Hm… not quite sure. You've been sleeping soundly since before I've been up."

Hiei nodded, looking down at the map she was drawing on. He watched as her calloused fingers caressed the notes on the sides of the map, all in Gaelic. "How early are we leaving to put them up?" Hiei said, feeling the mage stiffen as he towered above her.

"In a few hours… if that is alright?"

"Hn. It makes no difference to me, woman."

Abhaya gave a curt nod, reaching for the pipe in her ash tray. She busied herself with packing her pipe with herbs, trying to forget how his presence made her feel. The memory of being in Hiei's embrace filled her mind, tainting it with thoughts of mating. Abhaya knew she would never mate, yet it unsettled her that she was starting to think of the fire demon as something besides a foolish demon. In her heart, she knew she shouldn't get closer to him. He would end up just like everyone else did when they became close with her; hurt or dead.

A cool breeze caressed Abhaya's skin, filling her heavy bones and thin skin. It ruffled her hair as she sucked in the smoke of her pipe, embers glowing brightly in the dim light. On the edge of the breeze was a scent that made her heart crawl into her throat. It was sour and warm, making Abhaya's eyes water slightly. Rotting flesh and blood mixed with the smell; it shook her as she realized what it was.

Hiei watched from his pillow as Abhaya's jaw grew taunt and the hand clutching her pipe became white as her fingers constricted it. Her eyes were dark, menacing and worried. "I smell demon world…" She murmured, her lips drooping into a frown.

Hiei sniffed the air, smelling the smoke from her pipe. "I only smell your pipe, mage."

Abhaya turned her eyes to him, beckoning him to come to where she sat. Hiei's brow furrowed as he stood, moving to where she sat. "Breathe in the air from the window… I know you will be able to smell it."

Hiei passed her, his eyes trained on her as she lifted her pipe to her lips. As he sucked in the breeze, the smell hit him as well as the feeling of ease. It comforted him as he stood there. "The portal was accessed. What of it?"

Abhaya growled, averting her eyes from the fire demon. Her teeth clamped down on the end of her pipe, her lips curling into a snarl. "There are people in demon world who don't really like me at the moment."

Hiei repressed a smirk, forming a plan in the back of his head. "Oh? And why might that be?"

Hiei watched as Abhaya hunched her shoulders even more, nervously sucking in smoke. "Well… I may have been avoiding border patrol for a few years…"

"So you were in Mukuro's territory."

Abhaya gave a curt nod. "I fought with a few of her men last winter. I was picking fruit and herbs… they noticed me…"

"Did you kill any of them?"

Abhaya let out a snort. "Chan, I just gave a few minor injuries. Nothing that they couldn't handle."

Hiei smirked, his eyes glimmering in the dim lantern light. "Tell me, do you know who I am?"

Abhaya looked over her shoulder at the fire demon, an irritable glare on her face. " _You're Hiei._ The _annoying_ fire demon that was half dead when we found you."

Hiei growled at her, causing her to chuckle a little. ' _I will get the last laugh,'_ he thought. "Not quite," he said, a malicious grin spreading over his face.

Abhaya turned to face him, her eyes meeting his as she glared. "What the devil is that supposed to mean?"

Hiei kept his eyes locked with hers. "What did you gain from reading Yusuke and Kurama's memories?"

Abhaya frowned, her brow furrowing as she thought. "You worked under Lady Mukuro… I remember that. You were her second in command, but after the tournament that changed."

Hiei nodded, folding his arms over his chest. "Anything else?"

Abhaya shook her head. "Chan, I think Kurama deliberately hid parts about you from me. His memories are spotty…"

"Hn. Do you know why I was in your forest that day?"

Abhaya shook her head, her eyes attentive and sincere. Hiei nodded, scoffing as he realized just how oblivious she was. "I was sent to look for the _hawk-human_ and bring it back to Mukuro. I am the _head_ of border patrol."

If there was ever a moment that Hiei wished he had a camera, it was now. Abhaya's eyes were saucers; she was so puzzled that the pipe in between her lips fell into her lap and she didn't realize that some of the tinder had burnt holes into her pants. Only one word fell from her lips. " _Bollocks."_

* * *

Hiei walked behind Abhaya down the mountain, her medicine pack heavy on her shoulders. Hiei kept his glare on her at all times, dreading and also wishing for her voice. She hadn't spoken but a few words as they started the task of setting up the barrier. Her face was casted down, eyes scanning the forest and the map in her hands.

Hiei had not realized she would act this way when he told her, he didn't understand why she was so quiet. Her eyes were cold as she turned to him. "The first point should be just down this ledge," She said sharply, jutting her thumb down the small cliff.

Abhaya's hair was wrapped into a low thick bun, tendrils jutting out from the large mass. She wore a light white tank top and army green baggy pants that dragged lightly against the forest floor. Around her neck were multiple crystals and the amulet her father had made her, fluorite earrings dangled against her neck. Crystal glasses were perched high on the top of her head, her eyes hooded and sharp.

Hiei watched as Abhaya sucked in a deep breath, and walked off the cliff. He followed suit, watching below him as she gracefully landed on her feet and started to walk again. Hiei followed her a mile or so down the mountain, his mind swimming.

With a wry smile, Abhaya stopped, peering up at the large tree blocking out the sun. Abhaya placed a small hand onto the trunk of the tree, feeling the energy ripple through her. The tree had to be at least 1,000 years old; it was the perfect tree.

Hiei watched with hooded eyes as Abhaya crouched low and leapt up into the tall canopy above them. He glared at where she had disappeared and wondered what he had gotten himself into. "You coming?" Abhaya said, her head popping out from behind the mass of emerald leaves.

"Hn."

Hiei swiftly jumped into the tree, landing gracefully onto the tree branch above her. He stood, looking down at the small mage who crouched low against the branch.

Abhaya didn't say anything as she slowly crab walked against the branch to the trunk of the tree. She sat down her pack beside her and tugged off the top, rifling through it trying to find her crystal dagger. In her pack was four large clear quartz clusters and sixteen small pieces of black tourmaline. These would serve as the binding factors of the first barrier.

With her crystal dagger she started to carve her sigil into the branch below her. She lifted a hand to the crystal lenses perched high on her head and flipped them down, shading her eyes with corals and tangerines.

Hiei watched from above as she carved into the bark a sigil that was in the shape of a circle. Closing his eyes, he leaned back against the trunk of the tree. It was sometime before he heard her start to hum a gentle song below him.

"Oh of all the money that here I spent, I spent it in good company…"

Hiei listened to her sing below him, her voice barely above a whisper. Her voice did not quiver despite its hushed tone; it simply cut through the air, delicately floating through the trees. He was so entranced that he almost didn't feel the eyes watching them diligently.

* * *

"So where is the bloke anyways?"

Rinku shook his head, jutting his chin forward towards the fire demon's energy. "He's not far Chu, jeez. Just relax will ya?"

"I am relaxed mate! It's not like it was my idea to come to this crummy world, I mean. Why does Mukuro want him back so soon? He's only been gone for what? Few weeks?"

Touya sighed, adding into the conversation. "I believe he was supposed to be back earlier with information on the Hawk Human."

"Cheh, if I had found that _thing_ I would have beaten it already," Rinku said haughtily.

"Don't be too sure Rinku, it is said that they are incredibly fast and resilient to attacks," Touya murmured, his eyes scanning the forest.

"I wanna have a go with it."

Rinku grinned up at Chu. "Me too."

The stayed silent as they walked through the mazes of trees, their eyes scanning for the jaganshi. Rinku was the first to spot him, high up into an enormous tree. He was perched on a branch staring straight at him with stern and slicing eyes. It took Rinku moments to realize that Hiei didn't want them there; it took him only one more second to realize why. Just below him sat a small woman, her hair was a ball of dark chocolate swirls and her skin was a deep tan. Her lips were pursed in concentration as she focused on the energy in her hands. Though Rinku had seen very few humans in his life, he knew that she was different just by the way she molded the energy around her. As to what she was however, he was uncertain.

A ferocious growl rippled through the air causing the three men to flinch. Rinku watched as the woman's mouth twitched but her concentration didn't waver. ' _Leave,'_ Hiei demanded in the back of their heads.

Rinku kept his eyes on the woman, watching as the lavender energy ball she had stabilized and floated into the branch below her. A light then illuminated the tree for just a moment and then flickered off. Rinku could tell that there was something different about the tree then. "What have you come for?"

A warm shiver raked through Rinku's body as the woman spoke. He watched as she stood, lifting a woven pack from the branch and looping her arms through the straps. Hiei glared down at her, his lips twisting into an irritated frown. "They are here for _you,_ " He growled.

The woman rose an eyebrow, her lips curling irritably as she tilted her head up at Hiei. "Well _perhaps_ they wouldn't have _had to_ if you would have _told me_ who you were in the _first_ place," She snapped.

"So then she is the Hawk Human?" Touya said.

Hiei wanted to strangle Abhaya as she nodded, looking at the ice apparition. "Well of course."

Hiei ground his teeth together as she hopped down from the tree gracefully. He followed suit, kicking himself for opening his mouth about why he had come to human world in the first place.

Hiei watched completely awestruck as Abhaya gave a polite bow to them and smiled. "Hello, I am Abhaya Sinclair. Pleasure to meet you all."

Rinku nearly gasped as she lifted the strange glasses from her eyes. Her eyes were three different shades of purple, piercing through his soul as she met his gaze. Chu spoke up, his eyes hard as he looked at the woman. "You're a mage, aren't ya shelia?"

Abhaya opened her mouth, only to be cut off by Hiei who hated her reactions to them. "Why are you here?"

"Lady Mukuro sent us to retrieve you. We will take you both back. She will be pleased with your find, commander," Touya said, his eyes never leaving Abhaya.

Rinku watched as Hiei's mouth became a firm line, his eyes dark with fury. "If you wish to take me then you'll have to wait. I have to finish at least this first barrier by tonight so you'll have to wait till then."

Everyone could see the surprise in Hiei's eyes, yet he simply snapped his gaze down to her. "You mean you'll go with them? Without a fight? And here I thought you weren't a total idiot."

"I have nothing to hide. I was simply foraging in demon world. I believe that I am entitled to that just as any mage should be. After all, the herbs are to treat _demons."_

Rinku watched as Abhaya's mouth twisted into an irritable snarl. Hiei's frown deepened, a growl rolling in his chest. "I'll take her to Mukuro, you three go back," Hiei snarled, never taking his eyes from hers.

"No can do, mate. Mukuro specifically ordered us to take you back, we aren't leaving without you both," Chu said. "As for the mage, which one are you? You don't look like the rest of them."

"What do you mean, Chu?" Rinku said.

Yet it was Touya that spoke. "Mage's all have similar features. They are normally very tall and all have slim faces. She is practically a _dwarf,_ and her face is broader."

"You're no James Dean either," Abhaya said haughtily. "As for my nickname, I do not flaunt it. Especially around demons."

Chu's eyes narrowed, a smirk tugging on his lips. "You're _her_ aren't you? _The Slayer mage."_

Abhaya's eyes grew hard, watching as Rinku flinched at the mere sound of her nickname. She hated it when people were afraid of her. Her eyes wandered up to Touya's, his eyes just as guarded as hers. She could feel his energy teeming around him, same with Chu's. She could see hatred in their eyes and also curiosity.

Abhaya sighed, irritation ricocheting though her skin and seeping into her bones. She dug a hand into her pocket, pulling out a half of a cigar; all too aware of their ridged movements. They were all on edge as fire erupted from her snapped fingers and she lit her cigar on fire. "That part of my life is dead and over with," She murmured, her breath coming out in puffs of smoke.

Chu sneered, crossing his arms over his chest. "You know they tell bed time stories about you now? To scare kids into staying away from your _kind."_

Abhaya's face grew even more strained. She scoffed, closing her eyes and relishing her cigar. She silently wondered if it would be her last.

 _"Cuff her,"_ she heard Touya growl.

Cold iron shackles were snapped against her wrists, confining her hands in front of her. ' _You brought this upon yourself,'_ Hiei snarled in the back of her head. She was royally screwed.

* * *

Abhaya ignored the fact that Hiei's hand grasped her thigh as he held her close to him. It made her chest flutter as demon world swirled around her. Yet only two things were on her mind; if Elias was going to be mad at her and if she could keep smoking if she was imprisoned. She really had the urge to smoke five cigars at once. After all, if she was going to be imprisoned, she might as well shorten her sentence and kill herself faster. She chuckled darkly imagining Hiei's face when she lit five of them up. He would no doubt call her a junkie.

The chains on her wrists creaked as she moved her arms; she rolled her eyes at her captor's worried glances. ' _Shit, if I wanted out of these chains, they would be off me,'_ She thought sourly. ' _It's like they've never seen an ex-murderer before.'_

' _You're a boogeyman to most demons, similar to Genkai. Any one of them would love to have the glory of killing you,'_ Hiei projected into her mind, his eyes narrowing down at hers.

Abhaya batted her eyes at him innocently. ' _Oh my! I'm so flattered!'_

Hiei rolled his eyes, his lips curling in disgust. ' _Enough with the sarcasm. Do you know how much trouble you are in?'_

 _'No help thanks to you.'_

Hiei resisted the urge to drop her. ' _She will skin you, Abhaya.'_

 _'And here I thought we were gonna drink some wine and talk about our childhoods. WHAT THE FECKING HELL?! DO YOU THINK I'M A BLOODY DAFT CUNT?! OF COURSE SHE'S GONNA SKIN ME!'_

' _Hn. Good to know we are in agreement.'_

 _'You bloody leam-leat* tolla-thon!' (two faced, arsehole)_

Hiei glared down at her as she continued to curse at him in her native tongue. Each one getting more and more vulgar until she finally let slip, ' _Gorach pios de cac!' (Stupid piece of shit)_

Hiei dropped her, watching as she fell down to forest floor. He dropped beside her, fury bubbling in his chest. Her face was covered by thick chocolate curls that had come undone from their confines, her shoulder bent in an awkward position. "Hiei! Why did you drop her?" Rinku said, keeping his distance from the woman.

Chu and Touya watched beside him, aware of the energy increasing inside of her. Hiei watched as she pushed herself up into a squatting position. He could tell by the way her shoulder was bruising that it had popped out of its socket. She didn't make a sound as she slammed her good hand against the shoulder. _Snap,_ the shoulder was back into place.

A deep growl ripped through the air, sending a shiver down Hiei's spine. The shackles around Abhaya's legs and wrists bubbled, turning molten red. It burned the grass as they melted off of her skin, like water off wax paper. Her eyes were the darkest Hiei had ever seen them, her teeth so tightly gnashed together that her jaw was trembling. So this was her unhinged fury.

The ground shook as she stood up straight, her shoulders hunched and her hair still half way in her face. Yet as the earth started to come up in spikes, she stopped them from cutting him, her eyes slowly growing lighter. "Always have to push me, don't you?" She growled, her eyes still locked with his.

Hiei frowned, his eyes narrowing. He noted the way her voice shook as she spoke. "I could say the same about you, mage."

"You're an arse hole. I hope you know that."

"Hn. And you're an idiot with too much power."

Abhaya smirked, straightening her back and smoothing her unruly hair flat over her scalp. "Now you know why I bound my powers for so many years."

Hiei glanced up at Chu and Touya, they were ready to fight her. Abhaya looked up, watching as the three demons flinched. She sighed, popping her neck with her hand. "Don't worry lads. I won't hurt you. I don't have a reason to at the moment."

Chu smirked, falling down in front of her. "Too bad, I would rather like to have a go with you. Of course, it would have to be to the death."

Abhaya smirked, shaking her head. "Sorry to disappoint you but I don't kill unless I absolutely have to. These hands are not for killing anymore."

"And just what do you mean by that, _Slayer,"_ Touya spat.

Abhaya met his eyes. "I dedicated my life after my parents died to heal instead of maim. I have dedicated twelve years of my life to healing both apparitions and humans."

Rinku spoke up, appearing beside Chu. "What makes you kill then?"

"I only kill now in order to protect."

"Protect who?" Touya said, his steeling gaze still on hers.

"My son."

Rinku took a step closer to her. " _You_ have a son?"

Abhaya gave a curt nod, her eyes meeting the small demon's. "Yes, he's twelve. He's a mouthy bastard but who am I to call the kettle black?" She gave a small, wry chuckle. "He takes too much after me."

"Elias has far more sense than you do, woman."

Abhaya rolled her eyes over to Hiei's lazily. She gave a small sarcastic gasp, pressing a trembling hand between her breasts. "You wound me, Tine Beag!"

Her joking made Hiei want to hit her. Yet he knew that this was her more productive way of dealing with stress; otherwise he would be deeply injured at that moment. Though he thought it might be fun to have a real fight with her, making her use all of her tricks. There was still a part of him that didn't want to hurt her and it confused the hell out of him.

Abhaya was still shaking as they grew closer to Mukuro's fortress. All except Hiei kept their distance from her and she was alright with that. He was always right beside her, his eyes swiftly glancing down at her from time to time. If she was honest with herself, she was glad that Hiei was with her, but at the same time she really wanted to smash his face into the heels of her feet… repetitively.

Abhaya took note through her lingering irritation that Hiei hadn't touched her since he had dropped her. ' _Good. Perhaps I scared him,'_ She though sourly, her jaw set into a firm line. ' _Then again. It is Hiei. That bastard isn't really afraid of anything. He didn't even flinch when I almost stabbed him with my spikes earlier.'_

Abhaya looked down at her hands, her brow twisting in remorse. ' _If I hadn't stopped myself… would I really have killed him?'_

Anoushka's voice ran through her head, causing Abhaya's head to droop. ' _That beast will kill again! Cage her!'_

Abhaya's blood ran cold, her eyes burning with shame. ' _I deserve whatever hells may come.'_

* * *

If there was any doubts that Abhaya was a prisoner, there were none as they stopped at the door of Mukuro's throne room. Before entry, chains were futility shackled to her. They burned at her wrists and ankles. Hiei had put one around her neck and she instantly hated how cold it felt against her skin. She began to loathe it as Hiei felt the need to tug on the chain attached to it.

Abhaya gave a small warning growl, shooting him a molten glare. His eyes narrowed on hers and he gave it another small tug. This time pulling her ear close to his lips. " _Only speak when spoken to. Do not give too much information. Be obedient."_

Abhaya frowned, grinding her teeth together. _"I didn't take you for a_ dog, _Tine Beag."_

Hiei snarled, pulling the collar tighter against her skin. " _Do not test my patience woman."_

Abhaya rolled her eyes. "So tell me, does she want me in as a tiger or a human when she skins me? I mean, I would make a fabulous rug or coat as a ti~"

Hiei cut her off with a growl. " _You're insufferable."_

"You're no lemon curd and crumpets either lad."

"Why can't you take anything seriously?"

Abhaya turned to face him, her chains creaking against her. "Life is too depressing to be serious Hiei."

Hiei stopped breathing as she flashed a sly smile at him. He could feel a hollowness to the smile and for once, he felt her pain.

He pulled her slowly into Mukuro's throne room, his eyes instantly landing on the woman lazily sitting in her chair. Her mechanical eye glimmered in the dim light and as the door closed behind them, they were both in darkness. Hiei could feel Abhaya settle behind him, her eyes on Mukuro's. He could feel the two women examine each other, both curious about the other. It was unnerving.

"Hiei. What have you brought for me?" Mukuro said, her voice cutting through the dead silence that permeated the room.

Hiei scoffed, wishing that they were anywhere else but there. "This is the Hawk Human. As I promised you."

Hiei could feel Abhaya stiffen behind him, and her eyes bore into his back. He watched as Mukuro leaned forward, examining Abhaya further. "Bring her closer."

Hiei nodded, tugging gently on Abhaya's chain. Abhaya obeyed reluctantly, feeling her impending doom adhere to her heavy shoulders. She sucked in a deep breath through pressed lips and balled her hands into fists in front of her.

Hiei pulled Abhaya in front of him as they stopped in front of Mukuro's throne. He watched as Mukuro leaned closer nearly touching Abhaya's face. "I wouldn't touch me."

Mukuro stopped just short of Abhaya's cheek at the sound of her voice. "And why is that?"

"I can read the people who touch me. Their secrets, their memories, their lives become mine for just a few moments."

Mukuro scoffed, leaning back into her throne. "Is that so? Aren't you afraid of me human?"

Abhaya scoffed, her eyes never leaving Mukuro's. "No. I don't fear much. Especially demons."

"Who are you? Certainly not quite human. You fended off my team and undermined Hiei's jagan."

Abhaya heard Hiei growl behind her and sneered. "My name is Abhaya Sinclair."

Mukuro eyed Hiei at the sound of her last name. "You're a mage?"

Abhaya nodded, keeping her body very still. "What kind of mage?"

"An elemental and a crafter."

Mukuro smirked, her eye narrowing at Hiei's. "I see. Why are you bonded with my subordinate?"

"He was attacked. I am feeding him my energy to keep the sigil on him sealed until I can purify it in three days."

Mukuro looked down at Abhaya, her good eye narrowing at her. "So he can't move from you?"

"No."

"How interesting… even though you are obviously a human, you have a faint smell of demon to you."

Abhaya nodded. "Could be because my son is a demon."

Mukuro rose an eyebrow. "You're mated?"

Abhaya chuckled slightly, shaking her head. "No, nor do I ever plan to be. He is my adopted son and my apprentice."

Mukuro's eyes flashed to Hiei's and then back down to Abhaya's. "How strange. You are the slayer mage, yes? I thought one such as yourself hated demons."

"As I have said to Hiei as well as some of your men. I do not kill anymore unless absolutely necessary. My life is now for healing others, no matter what their species."

Both Hiei and Abhaya watched as Mukuro tilted her head to the side, her eye scanning over Abhaya's body once more. "Then why do I smell demon blood on you?"

Her voice was dark and challenging, her good eye becoming a sliver in the darkness. Abhaya sucked in a small breath, allowing her shoulders to relax. "I had to kill recently in order to protect my own."

Hiei watched as Mukuro's face twisted ever so slightly with irritation. It was rare that he saw that in her anymore and to have it pointed at Abhaya made him angry, and he wasn't sure why. Much to his surprise Abhaya addressed Mukuro with no fear in her eyes. "If you're planning on killing me, I would wait three days. Hiei's energy can't fight off the sigil without me near him and if I die well… he's gonna be possessed. After that, you may make a coat outta me. I don't really care."

"You want me to spare your life for three days in order to save him? Why would you do something so unlike your character?"

Hiei sighed, speaking for Abhaya. "The legends that have been told about the Slayer Mage are inaccurate. She was a ruthless killer but that is no longer what she is. She changed from guilt and grief to the weak _thing_ you see before you. She would give up her life gladly for anyone, because she believes that it will atone for at least a little of what she has done."

Mukuro was silent for some time. Both Hiei and Abhaya waited for her to speak, neither one of them looking at the other. Abhaya could hear her heart thudding through her head, her stomach making her feel ill as she stood there, letting Mukuro examine her thoroughly. Abhaya kept her eyes locked with hers, her face stoic as the demon held her gaze. Finally, Mukuro's eye shifted to Hiei's. She held his for a moment before standing from her throne. "You saved Hiei even though he had every intention of killing you. Tell me, Abhaya, what do you think of him now?"

Abhaya pursed her lips together in thought, watching as Mukuro slowly grew closer to her. She closed her eyes, her brow furrowing together as she spoke. "I consider Hiei a friend now. A pain in my ass, but a friend no less."

Mukuro nodded, stopping short of Abhaya. "Bring her back after the ritual is finished Hiei. I will have Chu, Touya and Rinku go with you to make sure she stays out of trouble."

"There is no need for them. She will be no trouble. Besides, where we are going Yusuke as well as Kurama keep an eye on her."

"That may be so, Hiei. I still want them with her _and you._ Now go. I will send for them."

Hiei growled, balling his hands into fists and gently pulling Abhaya away from Mukuro. He had gotten himself in deep trouble as well as her. He dreaded the next week and wondered what Mukuro was planning. " _Something wicked this way comes…"_

* * *

 _ **A/N: Hello readers! I know it had been over a month since I have updated but due to writers block, the end of the semester, and family matters, my life has been hell. I hope you guys liked this chapter. I had issues writing Mukuro as well as Chu, Touya and Rinku. I hope it was adequate. Just let me know what you thought. Please. I'm dying over here. I'll leave my comments at that. Thank you and Have a great night! ~ELA**_


	31. Droch-fuil (Bad Blood)

_**Song Choice: Broken~ Lauren Hoffman**_

Chapter Thirty: Droch-fuil (Bad Blood)

* * *

Abhaya steadily walked in between Hiei and Chu through the dense forests of demon world, silently wishing she could kill herself at that moment. "So now I have _four_ bloody babysitters. _Great, just fecking great._ So what? Are you three lads going to start monitoring my every move?"

Though she was unbound, every inch of her felt confined. A weighted mix of anger and betrayal swam inside her, each emotion battling the other for the title of dominate feeling. "Of course. You are not to be trusted," Touya spat.

Abhaya gave a sigh, looking up to the darkening red sky through the canopy of trees and feeling betrayal come out as winner. Night was falling onto demon world, leaving them to tread into the dark. "We should stop for the night."

It was Touya that had suggested it, causing the three to turn and look at Touya and Rinku. "Why? We will get to the portal faster if we keep going," Abhaya said, keeping her eyes locked with his.

Hiei grunted next to her, peering haughtily down at her with a smirk. "You've obviously never spent a night in demon world."

Abhaya glared sourly at Hiei, her lips curling into an irritated pucker. "You're _right._ I _haven't._ Enlighten me, _Hiei."_

" _Hn._ There are beasts in this forest who would tear you apart. We sleep in the trees to make sure we aren't _eaten._ Do you still wish to move forward?"

Abhaya gave another sigh. "No. I don't wish to get anyone eaten."

"So which tree Chu?" Rinku said.

Chu looked around eyeing each tree. "I don't see any good ones."

Abhaya looked up, finding a flame fruit tree. "Hogwash," She murmured stepping towards it.

She pressed her palms into the rough trunk, feeling the energy from the earth ripple through her. The energy was far more erratic than in human world, making goosebumps erupt over her skin. "It just has to be high and sturdy enough…" She murmured, forcing her energy into the tree and bending it to her will.

Branches entwined together creating five hammock like beds among the growing masses of leaves and fruit. The tree grew several feet, towering over the surrounding trees. Abhaya peered up at her work, satisfied with how it had turned out. She let her hands drop beside her and turned to look at the men who accompanied her.

Surprise was evident on both Chu and Rinku's faces, yet she was met with a hardness as her eyes moved to Touya's. He hated her, she knew this, yet it still didn't help the familiar pang in her chest. She could feel anxiety start to crawl into her throat, tightening as if trying to keep her from speaking, from living. ' _Have I done the wrong thing?'_ She wondered silently, averting her eyes from the men.

Hiei closed his eyes, hearing and feeling Abhaya's self-doubt consume her. He gave a small grunt, shoving his hands into the pockets of his cloak and moving toward the tree. "Are you coming or not? Don't just gape at it like a bunch of idiots."

The men nodded scaling the tree. Hiei and Abhaya stood frozen in place, their backs turned from the other. Hiei peered over his shoulder to stare at Abhaya. "I can't go up without you, woman."

Abhaya gave a soft nod, her hair ruffling in the breeze. She slowly turned to him, icy blue eyes scanning the forest floor. With a wry smile she followed him up the three, gracefully landing on each branch.

Hiei took the very top hammock, Abhaya taking the one below him. She settled into it, leaning her pack that had been given back to her mere hours ago, against the tree trunk. The fire fruit glowed dimly in the ever darkening night, illuminating her hammock in a soft pink-orange glow. She dug through her pack, knowing that there was some boar jerky left over from her last road trip with Elias. "Hiei," Abhaya murmured, finding the jerky at the bottom of her pack. "Are you hungry? I have some boar jerky."

Hiei looked over his hammock down at the mage below him. As her eyes met his, he could see a sort of innocence and kindness shine through the depression. She stretched out her hand to his, offering a small leaf wrapped box. "I take it you keep that for Elias?" He murmured, keeping his eyes locked with hers.

Abhaya gave a curt nod.

"Give it to them. Chu and Rinku will eat it. Touya doesn't trust you. Don't count on him."

"I've noticed that…" She said, dropping her hand and sighing.

"Hn. What did you expect?"

Abhaya smiled wryly, keeping her eyes on the package in hand. "This, I guess."

Hiei leaned his head in his hand, keeping his eyes on her. She turned, leaning over her hammock and calling down to Rinku below her. "Are you hungry Rinku?"

"Yeah. A little I guess," He murmured, not turning to look at her.

He was lounging in his hammock, his arms folded behind his head. "Share this please. Catch."

Rinku sat up as she tossed the box down. He caught it easily in his hand, inspecting the small box. "What is it?"

"It's boar jerky."

"Huh. What are you gonna eat lady?"

Abhaya smiled, gesturing to the tree. "I will eat the fruit. I don't need much to be satisfied."

"Okay I guess. As long as you don't mind us eating it all."

"Go right ahead."

Abhaya turned and laid down in her makeshift bed. She looked up at Hiei as he stared down at her. "What?" She whispered, watching as he merely rose an eyebrow at her.

"Why do you strive to be liked so much?"

Abhaya shoved a hand into her green cargo pants, pulling out a new cigar. She lit it, taking a long drag of it. "I don't know what you're taking about."

 _"You're the worst at lying."_

Abhaya sighed, staring plainly up at his face. "When hatred and fear is all you see in others eyes, you begin to long for the opposite."

"What do you mean?"

"Every person that has ever met me has either looked upon me with contempt or fear. There are no exceptions. My own son was terrified of me in the very beginning."

Hiei stared at her, watching as she closed her eyes and reveled in her cigar. Her hair was a black pond against the deep green leaves. Long lashes casted crescents against dark skin, cordate lips wrapped around her fat cigar, cheeks taunt as she sucked in. Something in her words had dug into him however, for he knew the look as well. "You're a fool."

"And you're a broken record."

Hiei sneered at her snide comment, watching coolly as she shot him a small hot glare. The smoke from her cigar rippled through the evening air, streaming out of her mouth in gray ribbons. Suddenly, she gave a large yawn; eyes drooping. Abhaya pinched the end of her cigar to extinguish it and shoved the nub into her pants. She then curled into herself and closed her eyes. "Good Night, Tine Beag."

" _Hn._ Good Night."

* * *

Elias paced the library, his hands grasped at his dark curly hair, his eyes wild with fury and anxiety. His bare feet pounded faster against the hardwood floors as he glanced at the clock. It was two in the morning. "Elias, you'll go mad if you keep worrying like that."

Elias flinched as he realized that Kurama was standing in the doorway, Baidheil sleeping soundly underneath the red canopy of his hair. "She's never this late and if she is she tells me when she leaves that she won't be back until the next morning!"

"Hiei is with her. He wouldn't let anything happen to her, Elias."

Elias sighed, sitting down into the chair at his desk. "Where could they be though? What if they both got kidnapped?"

Kurama sighed, walking into the room. "Hiei is an A-class demon and your mother matches his strength. I'm sure that they are just fine."

Elias nodded weakly, his mind still festering with worry. He flinched when Kurama's hand was gently placed on his shoulder. "Come with me. I will make you a tea that will calm your mind."

Elias followed the fox demon into his room. He instantly took note of the wall of herbs and plants. There was a small, low level desk across from the door with a floor cushion tucked tidily underneath. Kurama sat down at it, patting to the place beside him. Elias took it, studying the room. Besides the plants and herbs, the room was plain. There was a futon that was still neatly made up with a stack of books next to it. "Why haven't you gone to bed yet? I thought I was the only one up," Elias said, scowling out of worry.

Kurama glanced at him and back down at the herbs he was grinding into the mortar with a pestle. "I have been reading and studying a few things about mages. It seems your mother is not at all like the rest of her kind."

Elias's face instantly crumpled, his brow gnashing into a ball of confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Most mages have one gift that they perfect and use with basic magick. She seems to have a variety of talents and uses them all in strange ways."

Elias gave a curt nod. "She was trying to perfect a new type of magick …before we found Hiei. It was a mix of elemental magick and shapeshifting."

Kurama lifted an eyebrow, trying to wrap his mind around the concept. "How close did she come?"

"She could change an arm or her head, but never her whole body. I think it was because of the bindings. Her body probably still isn't ready for that kind of torture just yet though."

"What do you mean torture?"

"Abhaya said that when she tried it change her body into one element that it hurt really badly. I remember when she tried fire that she nearly burnt her hand off. There is still really faint scaring on her left hand."

"So her body doesn't have enough strength yet to withstand that sort of pain."

Elias nodded, watching as Kurama put the herbs into a tea cup and started to boil water from an electric kettle. "Hiei had better bring her back safely," Elias grumbled.

"He will. He fancies her after all."

* * *

Hiei stared up into the red hued night sky of demon world, his hands tucked behind his head as he examined the pink stars above. In the night he could hear the beasts stalking below the canopy of trees. Their howls echoed through the forest, tempting him into sleep. His eyes slid closed, brow furrowed into a frown.

Hiei let his mind drift into Abhaya's, feeling her dream swallow him.

 _Abhaya pressed her hands over her ears, hearing only the creak of her bones and the constant tide of her blood beneath her skin. The tide pulled in, it pulled out. Her breathing was shallow as it came out into white plumes, her skin burning from the wrath of the cold wind._

 _Abhaya pulled her cloak around her tighter, trudging through the falling snow pelting on her. She tucked her nose deeper into her cloak, turning her face so that the brunt of the snow didn't hit her eyes._

 _A glimmer of light shimmered in the distance, barely visible past the wall of white. She pressed herself against the wind, pushing herself closer to the light orange glow. The snow fell harder, faster as she pushed; causing her to press her eyes closed with a small grimace. It wasn't until her hand met stone that she stopped and opened her eyes._

 _A cave stood before her, the orange light burning brightly with in the deps of the darkness. She stepped into the darkness, feeling instantly warmer out of the snow storm. Abhaya grew puzzled however, when she noticed the chirping of birds from inside the cave. "Ghradh*," a voice called, smooth, like honey._

 _Abhaya had remembered that voice above anything else. The one that could be cold and hard in an instant or sweet and soothing. She picked up her pace into nearly a sprint through the cave. The orange light bled into orange fabric surrounded by deep emerald green. She nearly pounced when she saw two warm, honey comb eyes staring back at her. "Mahair," Abhaya whimpered breathlessly._

 _Chameli gave a small smile, her arms outstretched to her youngest daughter. Abhaya collapsed into her mother's embrace, tears that she had long thought to be dead, surfacing. 'She's warm…' Abhaya thought, nuzzling into her mother's neck._

 _Abhaya pulled away from her mother, examining her face as her mother held her hands. Chameli's hair was kept long and was bone straight. Pearls and tiny citrine points were laced in her chocolate hair on gold chains. Her earrings matched her hair adornments and they glittered underneath the speckled, green sunlight. Her saree was a bright orange that faded into a deep vermillion at the end. Her hands were just as Abhaya had remembered, warm and soft._

 _Chameli looked down at Abhaya, meeting her eyes with ease. No one had looked upon her with such love since her passing, nor had Abhaya wanted them to. Yet seeing it from her mother at that moment made Abhaya's heart tremble with pain and longing._

 _Abhaya closed her eyes as her mother rose a hand to her cheek, repressing a flinch. She slowly opened her eyes, tentatively meeting her mother's soft and endearing gaze. "You have grown so well," she spoke, her voice softer than the breeze in the trees. "I couldn't be more proud of you, Mo chridhe."_

 _Abahya's face dropped, shame devouring what joy she had. "Anoushka is who you should be proud of… I am but a petty beast. A monster compared to that little flower."_

 _Chameli's face hardened, her lip curling faintly in anger. "You've become downtrodden, child. You have great kindness and love underneath that façade you put forth in order to protect everyone, but who shall protect you? Elias is far too young to be taking care of his own mother. So then who pray tell?"  
"I don't need anyone to protect me."_

 _Abhaya watched as her mother straightened her back, rolling her shoulders intimidatingly. "So then why is there one pining for the duty?"_

 _"No one is."_

 _Abhaya could feel her heart thrashing against her chest. She didn't know what her mother meant and it scared her to know. Her mother smirked, her eyes narrowing in suspicion and universal knowing. "Oh but there is. He's quite handsome too. Though you both are far too stubborn for either of your wellbeing."_

 _"Mum. You are speaking hogwash. There isn't anyone like~"_

 _"Oh my. It seems we have company."_

 _Abhaya was cut off by her mother, noticing that she was looking the way back to the cave. She looked over her shoulder, noticing eyes glimmering in the darkness of the cave. "Come out. There is no need to be so elusive," her mother said._

 _Hiei glared at the two women, seeing Abhaya's brow twist together. He stepped out of the shroud of the cave into the leave filtered light. He almost laughed as he saw Abhaya's face twist in surprise. It wasn't that funny however. "Hn."_

 _Hiei stared off, wishing he could have hid himself from Abhaya's strange mother. "Hiei why are you… You're in my dream again."_

 _Hiei glanced at her, noticing the way her lips and nose twisted irritably. He gave a small nod, examining the two women. Abhaya was nearly the spitting image of her mother, but her eyes and hair were different. Her hair was a milk chocolate compared to her mother's deep black hair. Chameli was about the same height has Abhaya's older sister. It was unnerving to see the two next to the other._

 _"I hate it when you come into my dreams," Abhaya growled, gritting her teeth together._

 _Hiei scoffed, meeting her eyes. He opened his mouth only to be silenced by a quiet voice. "So you are Hiei."_

 _Hiei lifted his eyes up to the strange creature that was the dead woman. Hearing her call his name made goosebumps rise over his skin, much like Abhaya's music did. "Yes," He said, keeping his gaze on hers._

 _Hiei wasn't sure what made him move closer to the two or why he felt compelled to touch Abhaya's mother, but as soon as she opened her arms as if to embrace him; his body froze. "I don't give_ hugs, _" he snarled._

 _Chameli simply smiled, her eyes narrowing playfully. "And why is that?"_

 _"Mahair, don't push him. If he doesn't wish to give you one then let it be."_

 _Chameli sighed, letting her arms drop to her sides as she glanced between her daughter and her protector. "Yes, yes. If you insist."_

 _Hiei watched with curiosity as Abhaya and her mother stared at each other; their faces unreadable. Without looking to him, Chameli spoke. "Hiei, I have two requests for you."_

 _"What makes you think I will listen to them?"_

 _Chameli turned to face him, her gaze hard and cutting. "_ You will listen. _Your_ life _depends on it."_

 _Hiei had not realized how close she was until she reached out, cupping his cheek and leaning down to whisper in his ear. "You will not get her killed in three days, or else it with be both of your graves. You both have too much to do for it to end like that. You will not push her to the point where she cannot control her emotions anymore. She is fragile and the world is against her, Hiei. They will use, abuse and chastise her because she is like none of them. Look after her or so help me, Beiste and I will rise from the dead and I will make you_ wish _you were never born. Do I make myself clear?"_

 _Hiei gave a curt nod, too stunned to fully understand what she was saying. "Good, now. A word of warning; my daughter loves honesty above anything else. Gain her trust back; it will be your best asset. Say you're sorry and always show her it through your actions. That girl has had no one but her own son. She needs someone else at the very least."_

 _Chameli wrapped Hiei into a small hug, causing him to repress pushing her away from him. As she pulled away from him, she very quietly murmured. "Good Bye Hiei. I wish you a life filled with light and love."_

 _Hiei watched as she moved away from him and stopped in front of Abhaya. Chameli took her daughter's hands, pressing her lips to her forehead. Abhaya let her eyes close, tears spilling over her high cheek bones. "I don't want this dream to end," Abhaya murmured, opened her eyes to gaze up at her mother._

 _Her mother's face softened even more. "Here. A parting gift darling."_

 _Chameli reached up, pulling off her two earrings and gently putting them in Abhaya's hand. With one last hug, Chameli disappeared into gold light. All that was left were the earrings and a small golden jasmine flower, shimmering against the green moss._

Hiei's eyes flickered open, once again looking into the deep red inked sky. He could hear small purrs from the beasts that prowled the forest floor, begging for something to eat. " _Hiei."_

Hiei flinched at the sound of Abhaya's voice below him. He rolled over onto his stomach, looking down at the small mage who was now shaking. "What's the matter with you?"

Tears stained Abhaya's face, her lips trembling slightly as she met his eyes. She lifted her cupped hands to his gaze, her brow furrowing with confusion. Nestled in her hands were two earrings, gold with tear drop pearls and tiny citrine pointers. Neatly tucked behind her ear was a golden jasmine flower; the very gifts her mother had left in the dream.

* * *

Fog settled over the temple overnight, casting it in darkness even as the sun started to climb up into the sky. Elias slept on the engawa, Baidheil curled next to him. A small grimoire was tucked under his head; he had fallen asleep reading. The lantern illuminating the book had gone out hours before. Warm lips pressed against his cheek were what made him stir from his dream. "I'm home, Elias."

A calloused hand flattened his hair over his scalp, caressing his hair lovingly. He scrunched his nose, wishing to fall back asleep. "I'm sorry if I made you worry, lad."

Elias let his eyes flicker open, only to see two bright blue eyes covered by heavy lids staring back at him. The eyes of his mother. "Mum."

Abhaya smiled, watching as the pup straightened himself and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. She pressed her forehead to his, stroking his hair. "Do you want me to let you sleep longer?"

Elias gave a curt nod, curling back up against Baidheil. "Remind me to kill Hiei when I'm awake…"

Abhaya gave a small giggle. "I will, _mo chridhe*_."

* * *

It was hours before Elias awoke, yet he was not alone when he did come to. It was not quiet either. Bad Reputation by Joan Jett played off in the forge. Elias gave a small grunt, ruffling his hair. "Great, mum's pissed."

"How can you tell that?"

Elias flinched at the unfamiliar voice. He whipped his head around, trying to find the source of the new voice. "Up here."

Peering up onto the roof, Elias growled at the new demon, knowing that he had to be around his age. The demon's hair was mussed just as Elias's. He was dressed strangely, with three pink stars tattooed on his left cheek. He wore a yellow and red cap backwards that matched his shirt. "Who the bloody hell are you?" Elias growled, wishing he could fall back asleep.

"Hey! I asked you first!"

Elias glared up at the new demon, finding him rather annoying. "Do I look like I give a rat's arse?"

Elias stood, gathering his grimoire and giving one last glare at the demon. "Baidheil, come along."

Elias did not shake the demon however. The boy followed behind him and Elias could feel the demon's glare on him. "We _were_ talking ya know."

Elias sighed, whipping around to look at the boy. "Look. I'm busy, leave me alone."

"Just tell me how you know the slayer is angry!"

Elias whipped his head around, almost smacking his nose into the demon's nose. " _She is my mum. I_ know _everything about her. When she works she prefers to listen to happy music,_ unless, _she is miffed*._ Now, _mind your own bloody business."_

Elias turned a heel and kept walking, only to hear footsteps trailing behind him. "So you're Elias huh? The Slayer's son."

Elias rolled his eyes at the new demon, feeling anger swell inside him. "Yes. I'm her son. Now please, leave me alone."

"Jeez, okay, okay. You're not much fun anyways."

Elias stalked off from the demon, Baidheil trailing behind him. She bounded beside him, peering up at the angry hound. ' _What wrong, Ellie?'_

Elias peered down at the dragon and sighed. "I don't like him… and I want to know why he is here."

' _Ask?'_

"I'm going to ask either Kurama or Abhaya."

The dragon gave a small nod, trotting beside him. "Are you getting tired?" Elias said, stopping and offering his arm to her.

Baidheil shook her head, her tiny feet swiftly clanking against the hard wood floor of the engawa. Elias nodded, pressing the grimoire into his side and turning into the open tea room. He stopped dead in his tracks however, when he saw two new faces among those he called friends. The tallest one smelled revoltingly of alcohol and sat by Yusuke who conversed lightly with him. The stranger sported a light purple Mohawk and was almost grotesquely muscular. He had dark stubble growing across his pronounced cheekbones and spoke boomingly. It hurt Elias's ears to listen to the two.

The other stranger was far shorter than the other. Elias found that he could not smell the little man because of the alcohol in the room but his features were somber and he spoke quietly to Kurama. His hair was slicked back across his scalp and was a deep blue. His skin was pale but held the same sheen as freshly fallen snow. ' _An ice demon,'_ Elias thought. The ice demon's eyes held no warmth or light to them, almost as if he were a walking shell.

"Oh Elias, I was wondering when you were going to wake," Kurama said, turning to meet the hound's gaze.

Elias smiled wryly, his eyes a hard glare as four sets of eyes turned to stare at him. He watched as Kurama's smile turned into a confused frown. "Would you like to speak in the other room?" Kurama said when Elias didn't answer him.

Elias gave a small nod, looking down at his bare feet. Kurama led him into the room next door, both feeling eyes on them. Closing the door behind him, Elias spoke in a hushed, frantic tone. "What the devil is going on?"

Kurama sighed, pressing a hand to his forehead. "How do I put this gently~"

"I'm _twelve_ Kurama. I can handle what you're gonna say."

Kurama folded his arms over his chest. "Your mother seems to have gotten herself in some trouble with Lady Mukuro. Chu, Touya and Rinku are here to keep an eye on both Hiei and Abhaya. You see… Hiei was her second in command and now is commander of border patrol because she didn't want the job."

Elias repressed his anger and pushed Kurama for more answers. "Lady Mukuro is still in charge of Alric, correct?"

"Yes. She is known now as more of a noble. Not king anymore but someone of great prowess and respect."

"Why didn't Hiei tell us this?"

"He wouldn't say… but I know that Abhaya is very cross with him. With the whole situation… you see there are rumors that Mukuro wishes to kill her after the bond between her and Hiei is severed."

Silence swallowed the room as the words sunk into Elias's very soul. What rose in him was pure, white hot anger instead of a numbing coldness. It was very unlike him and it confused him. Elias balled his hands into fists, his eyes darkening with fury. " _Why?"_

Kurama was surprised by Elias's anger. It was rare that the level-headed hound ever grew angry. Frustrated, perhaps, but never furious. "Elias~"

" _Tell me, Kurama."_

"It's because of her past, or so the rumor says, and her hurting Mukuro's men."

"She never killed any of them though! Never! She was foraging! Getting herbs that she couldn't get in human world so she could help _demons! She's trying to repent! She's good! She's~"_

"Elias. Enough."

Elias's blood ran cold at the familiar voice from behind him. He turned, meeting two emotionless, blue eyes that held far too many burdens for one person. Her voice was dead and her body seemed broken as she stared at him. The fire rose inside him seeing her in such a pitiful state. "NO! Stop _bending_ damn it! You _bend_ and _bend_ and _bend and bend and bend and bend!_ You're gonna break! I can't lose you! I can't!"

Elias lunged at his mother, wrapping his arms around her and nuzzling into her as if to mesh together with her. Abhaya instinctively wrapped an arm around his shoulders, feeling the last of her scarred and marred heart break inside her. ' _What the hell have I done to him?'_ She thought, wishing the very best part of her life, the only part of her life that wasn't a waste of time, the only family she really had left, to have given him to her sister. He would have never felt this with her. She didn't want him to feel the same pain she had been fighting with for the last twelve years; the pain and woe of the death of a loved one. Sobs and tears dampened her soot soiled shirt. " _You're good. You're good! Why can't anyone see that!?"_

Abhaya smiled wryly, tears threatening to take her as well. "Because they weren't meant to see that."

* * *

 _ **A/N: Stopping it here for today guys. To be honest, you guys may hate me the next few chapters. It's gonna be heart wrenching. I was actually sobbing writing the last part of this chapter. I love Elias and Abhaya's weird relationship and in this story I really wanted to blur the gap between good and bad. No one is good, no one is evil. We are all neutral, like nature. It is very much based on that principal. I wonder, did you guys cry at all in this chapter? Or am I just a big softie? Who am I kidding? I am the biggest wimp ever when it comes to my heart. I am a leo after all. Thank you to all who commented on the last chapter. It warmed my heart and make me gleam for the whole freaking day. I hope you guys enjoyed a bit more of Elias in this chapter. I hope to include him even more in the next few chapters and also give some more insight on how Hiei is feeling about all of this. Please review/ favorite/follow. It means the world to me when you guys do that. I mean, I never thought this would make it this far. Thank you everyone who has been reading this, new and those who have been here since a year ago. On December 26**_ _ **th**_ _ **this fanfic officially turned one year old. Thank you, good night and Namaste my friends. ~ELA**_

 _ **Vocab for this chapter:**_

 _ **Ghradh: Love**_

 _ **Mo Chridhe: My heart**_

 _ **Miffed: Angry or upset (British slang)**_


	32. Loghadh Geama (Forgiving Game)

_**Song choice: Various Storms & Saints ~Florence and the Machine**_

Chapter Thirty-One: Loghadh Geama (Forgiving Game)

* * *

The forge was silent as Abhaya worked at the loom, her fingers cramping and tired. She sat cross-legged on a floor pillow, weaving the fabric for Hiei's sword. Elias slept half beside her, half in her lap; his deep fur glimmering in the lantern light. Tears still pricked in the corners of his eyes and he whimpered every few minutes, his paws flailing around. Every time he did that, she would cup her hand underneath his jaw and pet the fur there. He immediately settled down.

Hiei's sword was nearly finished. That was what she worked diligently on all day, just to keep herself from breaking down. Now that it was soaking in the salamander blood, there was only the fabric left to make and her mind wandered with the tedious movements of her hands. If she were honest with herself, she would say how afraid she was to leave her son. She would say that she didn't want to leave Elias or any of the people she considered friends. However, despite what myths have said about her; when it came to others, she was a coward. She couldn't tell them how much she had grown to love them or that deep down she wanted to be with them all forever. So instead of being with her friends, she finished possibly her last piece of work, only hoping that Hiei would approve.

* * *

A dark storm brewed in the orange and vermillion dusk. It seemed to loom dangerously over the mountain, snuffing out any light that the fleeting sun gave off. Hiei watched it come, his hands behind his head. He laid on the roof of the forge, his heart heavy in his chest. Seeing Elias's reaction to hearing about his mother's sentence had made the ordeal all the more real to him. Did he wish for the death of the Slayer mage? Of the woman who fought with more passion and grace than any demoness he had ever met? Of the woman who despite the rumors that plagued demon world of her, was the complete opposite of what they said? She was kind, considerate, witty, strong willed but deeply and utter lost. Did he want her dead?

His heart ached as he thought of her lifeless body. It made his blood run cold just to envision it. ' _No, I don't want her dead,'_ he thought sourly.

What did he want from her then? The mere idea of her leaving the area made him angry, but why? Since when did he care what she did or what she thought of him? Hiei let his mind wander to Abhaya's dream. Chameli had been so realistic, then there was the flower and the earrings that appeared after the dream. What did it all mean?

It was true, Hiei did feel protective over the strange, young mage. Her smile, however small, always seemed to calm him. ' _Do I like her?'_ Hiei thought.

His face instantly twisted as the thought of her lying in his arms entered his mind, along with her giggling and kissing him. It was revolting to him, ridiculously and more than anything trivial. She was a foolish mage who was going to die in two days. Why did it matter what he thought of her?

Nonetheless, a blush crept over his cheeks as he imagined her in his embrace. That was shattered however, when he heard a knock below him. "Abhaya-san, may I come in?"

It was Yukina, he realized. ' _Must be dinner time.'_

"Of course," he heard, from within the forge.

Abhaya's voice made his stomach dip. He could hear in her voice that she was tired and more than anything afraid.

Hiei jumped down from his perch, watching from the shadows as his sister and his mage spoke. "Dinner is ready, would you like some?

Abhaya gave an apologetic smile. "No, no. Thank you but I couldn't eat anything if I tried right now."

Yukina nodded, watching as Abhaya gently nudged her son. "Elias, you should go with Yukina and eat something."

Elias sat up, the hound groggily obeying his mother.

"Abhaya-san… I will leave your food in the fridge if you gain an appetite later."

"Thank you," Abhaya said, flashing a warm smile at Yukina.

"Oh, and… please. If you need someone to talk to, I'm always here for you. The same goes for you too, Elias-kun."

Elias rubbed himself up against Yukina's yukata. " _You're so sweet Yukina. We are greatly appreciative of you."_

"I couldn't have said that better," Abhaya said, putting her head on her closed fist.

Yukina and Elias left Abhaya alone, and she looked up at her newly woven fabric with a sigh. There was only a few more steps to Hiei's sword.

Hiei watched from outside as Abhaya cut the fabric into thin strips and braided it into a long cord. She then picked up the tsuka* and started to weaved it over the wooden handle covered in ray skin. Her fingers worked quickly and gracefully against the hilt of the sword, twisting and tucking it into a simple design. She inspected the handle as she finished it, making sure there were no imperfections.

Abhaya took what was left of the braid and made it into the sageo* on the scabbard. She picked up half of the finished project from the floor and took it to her work bench. Sitting up on the stool, she put on her crystal lens making sure that the ornaments that she put in under the wrappings of the hilt held and were fully charged. They were both small flames, for the nick name she had given him. On the back of them were two protection sigils, one from mages magick and one for battle.

Abhaya looked in the tub where the blade of the sword was being soaked in blood. Alongside the sword was a smaller blade that Abhaya had made out of the left over crystals. It matched the sword and she knew that it would come in handy for him. After all, she used her knife almost every day. She reached into the tub, nearly retching from the feeling of blood on her hands, and pulled out the blade. Pulling a black cloth from her apron, she whipped the blood from the blade, watching as the different colors shone in the lantern light.

Purple, orange and light blue swam beneath the red. It was possibly her best work yet, but still she had to polish and assemble it. Whipping off more of the access blood, she grabbed a clean cloth and wrapped it around the dull part of the blade that fitted into the handle. She gently sat it on the bench and riffled through the cupboards to find a water stone.

Abhaya gave a small yelp however when a hand wrapped around her shoulder and scared her. She whipped around, nearly elbowing Yusuke in the sternum. "Iosa Criost! What the fecking hell do you think you're doing?! You don't just sneak up on someone like that lad!"

Yusuke grinned boyishly, raising his hands above his head as if he were surrendering. "Jumpy, jumpy, Abhaya. Jeez, I've been calling for like five minutes, you were just off in la la land."

Abhaya paled. "You have?"

"Yep."

Abhaya pinched the bridge of her nose, wanting to slam her head repeatedly into the wall of the forge. "Jeez, I must be going crazy or deaf then."

"Nah, you just got a lot on your mind. Is there anything I can help you with?"

"No, no. I just need to polish Hiei's sword and assemble it. It's nearly finished."

"Really? Can I see?"

Abhaya nodded. "Of course, it's on my work bench."  
Yusuke peered over to it, his eyes growing wide at the immaculate sword. He let out a low whistle before speak. " _Damn._ If this isn't the most badass looking sword I have ever seen."

Abhaya gave a small chuckle. "Thank you. I just hope that it is adequate for Hiei."

"I know he will like it. Jeez, if he doesn't I would be more than willing to take it off his hands."

Abhaya gave a small smile, filling a pail with cool water and sitting down in front of the water stone. She tightened the stone down with a clamp and wetted it with water. "Sword please. And _please_ be gentle with it. I don't want any bad scratches."

Yusuke nodded, gingerly handing the sword to her and watching as she started to polish the sword into perfection. He sat on her stool, fiddling with the hilt of the sword and the clamps for the guard. "So…what are you gonna do?"

Abhaya stopped working at the sound of Yusuke speak. "What do you mean?"

Yusuke groaned, nervously running a hand through his greased hair. "Like, the _trial._ What are you going to do?"

"What can I do? She wants me dead and I don't wanna run. I may be a coward with people but I am not a coward when it comes to death."

"So you're just gonna let her kill you? You aren't gonna even fight?"

"What's the point? Everyone would be better off if I was dead anyways. Demons would rejoice and so would my sister."

Yusuke stood, his energy swelling inside him from anger. " _You're wrong."_

Abhaya stopped breathing at the sound of Yusuke's voice. "Oh?" She said, not looking at him.

"God, _they've warped your_ fucking _mind!_ You don't even see it do you? Or are you too overcome by your own hatred that you can't even see three feet in front of you? You're a part of this family whether you like it or not. Everyone here is upset, even Grandma is pissed at Hiei and Mukuro. Fuck, if I have to, _I'll_ vouch for your sorry ass. Just _please fight!_ You're worth more too all of us alive!"

Abhaya stared bleakly down at the sword in her hands, her hands trembled as she gently cleaned the sword with water. "Why though? _Why do you care? Without_ me _no one will get hurt anymore. No more accidental deaths or being hunted or demons coming to_ murder _us in our sleep. I can't have anyone else die from association. I can't. I just wish I was never born!"_

Tears streamed steadily from Abhaya's eyes, and she held back sobs as she sat there. Yusuke didn't know what to do as he stared at her wide eyed. He had never seen her cry and to see such a strong person sob like a child was unnerving. Especially one who could take down a whole army of demons in less than an hour without much of a paper cut. "If you hadn't been born, Elias would have died, wouldn't he? Look…I'm sorry I got you all upset but all of us, and I'm even speaking for Hiei here. We all like you. You're like a sister to me, just another part of the family. Ask anyone here and they would say the same. Hell, the hag is even been calling you her granddaughter to people who ask. She said that to Touya today and he nearly spit up his food," Yusuke gave a small laugh. "It was pretty damn funny. But, you are so secretive and you don't really share anything about who you are. We all know you are good and kind and stuff but we don't know what your favorite food is, or anything stupid like that. We all wanna know that shit."

"Why does it matter? I'll be dead in two days anyways."

Yusuke glared down at her. "Not if I can help it. Kuwabara, Kurama and I have decided that we are gonna go and if shit gets too heated we are gonna step in."

Abhaya turned to meet his gaze. "She's an S-class demon. Please don't pick a fight with her."

"Hey, she picked a fight with you. I like Mukuro, she's cool and scary and all, but I'd back you over her any day."

Abhaya stared at the half demon, baffled by what he was saying. She gave a scoff, smiling for the first time in days. "You're fecking crazy, lad. To back an ex-murderer."

"I've been told that a few times."

"Which part?"

"Both. I mean I back Hiei and Kurama and they have killed before. Hiei is a freaking crook and I trust that bastard with my life."

Abhaya gave a small grin, leaning back against the wall. "I forgot that you were enemies with both Hiei and Kurama when you first met them."

Yusuke nodded. "That seems to be how it always is with everyone here. I mean we were suspicious of you when Hiei told us that he found a mage. He thought you were the one targeting us."

Abhaya threw her head back and gave a hearty laugh. "Hardly! As I'm sure you are aware, I'm not the most conniving out of anyone."

"True, you don't seem at all like one. So, in my memories you even saw Hiei in his uh… real form?"

Abhaya gave a curt nod, turning to polish the sword before her.

"And you aren't freaked out by that?"

Abhaya chuckled, her eyes crinkling with mirth. "Heavens _no._ I rather think it suits him. Either way he is Hiei to me."

Yusuke grinned, watching her as she attentively polished the sword. "Are you still pissed with him?"

Abhaya gave a small snort, her brow twisting together. " _Yes."_

"I think that is the consensus… he really should have told you."

Abhaya gave a nod, washing the sword and whipping it off to inspect it. "There is nothing I can do about it now. It is his decision to tell me anything after all. I will stay bitter for a while though…"

"What would make it better?"

Abhaya shrugged, wetting the sword in little dots and grabbing the smallest stone she had. She broke the stone into a piece the size of her thumb and quickly ran it over the blade. Back and forth, the blade began to gleam like fire. "Why does the blade have a look of wood to it?"

"It's the technique I used to melt the opal. It is normally used on steel but I figured I would use the same idea. It's called Damascus."

"Huh. Remind me to come to you if I _ever_ need anything forged."

Abhaya gave a small giggle, nodding as she finished polishing the blade. She whipped it off with a new cloth and inspected it. She could see her reflection in the blade and it showed all of the colors of the Dragon's fire opal and the blue obsidian perfectly.

With satisfaction gleaming on her face, she stood from her small stool and made her way over to the bench where Yusuke was sitting. He quickly got out of her way, looking over her shoulder as she started to assemble it. "Habaki, seppa, tsuba, another seppa, fuchi and tsuka," She said, making sure that every part was in place.

Abhaya tapped the tsuka (Handle) and made sure that the hole for the pin was lined up before snapping it inside. "A pin is all that keeps it in place?" Yusuke said, watching as she put it into the scabbard and did the same with the knife she had made.

"Yes, but it is hard to get out without a certain tool."

"So it can't be dislodged?"

"It's rare but it does happen."

Yusuke shook his head in disbelief. "Whose idea was this?"

"Beats the hell out of me lad, and actually the engineering in the katana is magnificent."

"Whatever you say, you are the expert."

Abhaya sneered, pride filling her as she stared down at her latest piece of art. Her only hope now was that Hiei liked it.

* * *

Hiei grew irritated as the rain began to heavily prick over his skin. He wasn't ready to face the mage, for she had been working in the forge for hours and hadn't spoken much of a sentence to him all day. Yet as it began to rain harder, it became apparent that he would have to. He still leaned in the shadows, watching Yusuke and her talking and arguing. She had cried openly to Yusuke, leaving the detective absolutely stunned. However, they seemed to understand each other better as she showed him how to assemble and polish the sword that she had forged for him.

"We are gonna crack open the sake and beer in a bit… if you and Hiei wanna join Abhaya," Yusuke said, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

Hiei watched as Abhaya hesitated a little, snapping the katana into the scabbard. "Maybe… though I could use a stiff drink and a wee nap."

Yusuke clamped a hand on her shoulder with a grin, causing her to flinch. "That's the spirit! See you two in a bit?"

Abhaya turned to look at the detective with a soft smile. "Sure."

Nodding in approval, he turned to leave, leaving her alone in the forge. Hiei watched Yusuke as he bolted for the temple. He had not even noticed Hiei's presence. Watching Abhaya stare at his sword for a moment more, he opened the door to the forge, shaking off the cold.

Abhaya sighed, running a hand through her hair and settling into her stool. It seemed that she didn't know he was there. "Do you realize what kind of hell you have unleashed upon us _both?"_ He snarled, walking towards her.

"What? I figured you could use a drink too, lad."

Abhaya hadn't turned to look at him as she spoke. She merely sat on her stool that was far too tall for her and stared out the window in front of her. " _Hn."_

Silence swallowed whatever conversation they were attempting to create. Hiei couldn't take any more of her silence however. "Why won't you speak?"

"I was always told to be silent if I didn't have anything nice to say."

Hiei gritted his teeth, his eyes narrowing into little slits. Slowly, he stalked closer to her, noticing soot and water covering every inch of her. "You've barely been able to choke out _anything_ since~"

"I'm aware."

Letting out a soft growl, Hiei grabbed her upper arm, roughly dragging her off of the stool and pressing her close to him. " _You haven't been able to look me in the eye for two days either woman."_

Abhaya stared wide eyed at Hiei as he held her by her arms off of the floor and only a hair away from him. She let a growl escape her, rumbling through her chest as she let her lips curl over her teeth. " _And why do you suppose_ that _is? Hmm, maybe because you_ lied _to me and fed me to the_ fecking _wolves."_

Hiei crinkled his nose, watching as she turned her face from him and tried to squirm out of his grasp. He held on tighter, hearing her let out a small squeak of pain. _"Let me go,"_ She snarled, her eyes trained off in the distance.

Hiei roughly grabbed her chin, forcing it up to look him in the eye. " _Or what? Will you_ bite me _again?"_

" _You're the biggest arse I've ever fecking met! Why must you be so bloody aggravating you little shit!?"_

" _I could say the same to you, stupid human."_

Abhaya let out a cruel laugh. "Yeah, that's right! I am a _human._ A revolting, _hideous, beast of a human!_ But at least I'm not a _dog."_

Hiei growled lowly, fury writhing inside of him. He slammed her against the wall, watching she gasped for air. He knew that her back was going to be bruised in the morning. " _Watch what you say woman. I could have your head in an instant if I wanted."_

Abhaya glared up at him, hatred burning in her eyes. "You'll have it soon enough _Glogach deamhan."_

Hiei released her as if she had bitten him. Her chest heaved as he shoved his hands in his pockets, taking a step back from her. "Just take your sword and knife and get out of my sight," She said, her shoulders slouching as she turned away from him.

A deep pang shot through Hiei at her words and he did as she said, looping the sword among hers on his belt. He gave one glance back at her before slipping out into the cold rain once more.

* * *

An hour later, Abhaya decided to brave seeing the others; even though her back screamed at her and her fury still burned inside her like a brand. Hiei said nothing as he followed behind her 100 feet away. She could hear laughter deep within the temple and she followed it, knowing fully that the rest of her babysitters would be there as well. Abhaya let the rain wash over her, cooling her aching back and heart. It was strange to her that her heart ached and it made her wonder what it was from.

Opening the shoji door to the small room, Abhaya peered in, meeting the eyes of Yukina. "Oh my! You're soaking wet! Let me get you a towel, Abhaya-san."

"Thank you," Abhaya said with a strained smile, she then quickly added. "One for Hiei as well please."

Abhaya didn't know why she cared if he was wet or not, but still she said it. She examined the room, noticing that everyone was congregated around a long, short table. Kuwabara, Kurama, Elias, Chu, Rinku and Yusuke played a card game. Genkai sat smoking her pipe next to Chu and Touya. Shizuru, Botan and Keiko were next to Elias and Kurama, watching them play. "Hey kid! Come sit by us!" Shizuru said, patting a place next to her.

Yukina came back with the towels and Abhaya took them gratefully. She nearly threw Hiei's at him as he stepped into the door, frustrated with her own emotions. Hiei shot a hot glare at her, in which she returned, plopping herself down next to Shizuru and Keiko. "Ooo… is something going on?" Botan murmured.

" _No."_

The three looked at one other, while Yukina simply examined Abhaya and Hiei. Yukina furrowed her brow, watching as Abhaya wrung out her hair into the towel. She couldn't help but notice that Hiei was on the opposite side of the room, watching her in the corner of his eyes. "Mum, do you want me to get you your pipe?"

Abhaya peered down at Elias and gave a curt nod. He grinned, his eyes narrowing at his opponents. "All right, I'm calling 'em, mates," Elias said, laying down his cards. "Royal _flush,"_ He sneered.

All of the men groaned except for Kurama who ruffled Elias's hair. "I swear! He's cheating!"

Elias stood. "I never cheat. I'm just better at this than you Kuwabara."

"You're starting sound like Hiei. Is he rubbing off on you too much, kid?" Kuwabara retorted sourly.

Abhaya sneered. "Nope, that's my influence."

Elias grinned, squeezing his mother's hand before setting off to get her pipe. She smiled at him with pride as he left. "Yusuke said you finished Hiei's sword," Kurama said.

"Oh yeah! Do you like it Hiei?" Yusuke said, turning to look at the fire demon.

Hiei glowered at the two, raising his eyes to Abhaya's only to look away quickly. "I haven't looked at it."

Abhaya crinkled her nose, a pang of fury and pain rippling through her chest. Just then Elias came back with her pipe and blue bag of herbs. She gently took it from him, rolling the bowl of the pipe in the bag and settling it in between her lips. Flames erupted from her fingers as she snapped them and lit the herbs on fire. She took a deep drag before she spoke to Hiei. "You should inspect it and make sure that it is acceptable. I need to know if I need to make adjustments."  
Hiei fought a flinch at the tone of her voice. It was the same hardened, cold and matter of fact tone he had first met her with. The same tone she used on the fae and her other patients; fake warm with no real emotion. His frown deepened as he met her eyes from across the room. They were just as cold as her voice. " _Don't speak to me as you speak to_ them, _mage,"_ He snarled, his eyes narrowing venomously.

Abhaya growled lowly, her eyes shining a violent shade of orchid. " _Watch yourself Hiei. I'm in no mood to be angered further."_

Hiei stood, a cruel sneer, making her snarl at him. "Oh? Did I hurt your _poor pathetic pride beast?"_

Elias and Kurama wrapped up Abhaya before she could lunge at the fire demon. Her eyes were black and she clawed at Kurama's arms, leaving them red with blood welling to the surface. She flailed and shook in their arms, every inch of her wanting to rip the fire demon apart. The fog of anger subsided and she realized that she had hurt Kurama as well as accidently kicked Elias in the ribs. She stopped squirming, her blood running cold and feeling all eyes on her.

Guilt washed over her in waves, higher and higher they grew until she was swallowed whole. "Kurama, let me go."

Her voice was hollow as she spoke, stunning the room even more. Kurama and Elias let her go, watching as she stiffly turned and ran.

The room was deathly quiet as they stared where she had once been. "There? See? Lady Mukuro has good judgement to kill~"

 _"Don't you dare finish that sentence, Touya. I will kill you if you do,"_ Hiei said, his voice murderous as he walked out of the room and ran after her.

More silence came, until Yusuke finally said. "What the fuck just happened?"

Elias swallowed a hard knot that hard formed in the back of his throat. "I think they are rejecting their feelings."

* * *

Abhaya didn't know why she had ran back to the forge of all places, or why she blew out all of the lanterns and crawled underneath the work bench and pulled the chair back into its place. Or why she had ran at all for that matter. She wrapped her arms around her knees, tears numbly slipping over her cheeks. She hated herself for wanting to hurt him, and she let her self-loathing cling to her as she shielded her energy from anyone.

Hiei stood out into the rain, trying to feel Abhaya's energy but failing miserably. His arm ached with the absence of her energy, his chest ached at the way he had spoken to her. He didn't understand what he felt or why he wanted to remedy what he had done, but he didn't deny the feeling anymore. He cared about the stupid mage, even if he wasn't sure how or why.

Hiei thought wondering where she would have gone. His brain raked her memories and found only one pattern. "She hides when she's upset, Hiei."

Hiei flinched at the sound of Elias behind him. "Where should I look?" Hiei said, his voice barely above a whisper.

Elias thought a moment. "The forge, it was Grandpa's… and she feels safe there."

Hiei gave a nod turning to leave only for Elias to grab his hand. "Please don't call her that again Hiei. She cares too much for you to hurt her like that. Please don't be like the others."

Hiei's eyes grew wide at the hound's words. He gave another wordless nod, his mind racing a hundred miles a second. Elias gave one squeeze to his hand before letting him go.

Hiei sprinted toward the forge, his mind pining of hers. He froze at the door however, listening to the sobs from behind the door. The aching in his arm had ceased by her presence, however small. Slowly he opened the door, gingerly stepping in a closing it behind him.

The forge was nearly pitch black inside, the only form of light was the tiniest of embers burning in the fireplace. It was enough for him to see just fine with his jagan. He took one step towards her, watching the shape behind the stool flinch and turn away from him. Her skin gleamed against the small bit of light, her hair flattened against her skull from the rain. Just as he reached from the stool, she spoke, her voice quivering with woe. "Leave me alone."

Hiei slowly pulled the stool away from her, watching as she curled herself into a small ball, trying to mesh with the wall. "Come out," He said, his voice softer than he intended.

Abhaya shook her head, pressing her face into the wall. Hiei inspected her, smelling rain and her natural smell on her. Her wrists and forearms were raw from her rubbing her hands up and down them. It was a nervous habit, he remembered and often made her bleed when she became too overwhelmed with fear.

Hiei reached for her, hearing her stop breathing and jerk away from him as his fingers brushed her skin. "Don't."

Hiei wrapped his hand gently under her upper arm, tugging her toward him. She tried to scramble away from him so he wrapped his other arm around her stomach and pressed her back into his chest. He could feel her quickened heart rate on his skin and feel her tremble in his arms. "Calm down. I'm not going to hurt you," He whispered.

Abhaya started to rub her forearms, this time using her nails. Blood welled against her skin, spilling onto Hiei's pants. He grabbed her hands, looking at the tips of her fingers that were stained red. Anger and frustration swelled inside of him as he turned her to look him in the eyes. Never had he ever realized how small she really was. His hands were nearly twice her size and he could hold both of them in just one hand. He tilted her head up with his other hand, meeting her watery bright blue eyes. "Why are you crying?"

Abhaya let out a weak sob, closing her eyes and trying to look away from him. Hiei didn't let her. " _I almost killed you today,"_ She sobbed. " _I, I was ready to. I'm so sorry that I'm such a mon~"_

"You are not. And you're not a _beast_ either."

Abhaya stopped breathing, her eyes growing wide at his words. Hiei sighed, closing his eyes and trying to figure out how he should phrase his next words. "I'm sorry. For not telling you that I was the commander of border patrol, or that Mukuro still has rein over me. She won't kill you on Tuesday. I will make sure of it. Now, please stop crying."

Abhaya did not say anything, she merely gave a small smile and wrapped her arms around his belly and leaning into his chest for a hug.

Hiei sat there stunned, his body so unfamiliar to the feeling of a hug. Her smell overwhelmed him, lulling him into a mixed feeling of ease and arousal. She nuzzled his chest, causing him to stop breathing. "You're forgiven, but please stop trying to make me so angry."

Hiei felt a blush creep onto his face, and he gave a curt nod. She pulled away from him, her hands still on his ribs as she met his eyes. "Please… I really want to know what you think of the sword."

Hiei sighed, pulling from his belt. He unsheathed it, inspecting the beautiful sword. There was not a scratch or chip in the sword, and it gleamed in the small light. The colors of the opal swirled in a wood like pattern, the obsidian nearly see through and was put in the middle. In a long, thick strip. Towards the hilt of the blade the obsidian tapered off and became three tiny little circles. The hilt was white and black with small flame ornaments under the wrappings. The guard was made from steel and carved on the side facing the blade to be a ring of flames and the other to be snow filled mountains with snowflakes around it. It was a breath taking sword indeed. "It's perfect."

"The hilt doesn't need to be adjusted? What about the kissaki?"

"Stop second guessing your work, woman."

Abhaya stuck out her tongue, pushing herself off the ground. Hiei didn't realize until she did that she was still bleeding a little. Hiei shoved a hand in his pocket, pulling out cotton bandages. "Come here."

Abhaya blinked dumbly at him. "Why?"

Hiei growled. "Just come _here_ and _sit."_

Hiei watched as she wrinkled her nose, but obeyed. He pulled her gently closer to him and started to wrap her forearms. "You shouldn't hurt yourself like this," He murmured.

Abhaya sighed. "I don't mean to… it just ends up happening."

"Hn."

Silence came over the two as Hiei delicately wrapped Abhaya's forearms. He examined her hands noticing one was slightly lighter than the other. "Why is one of your hands lighter than the other?"

Abhaya gave a small chuckle. "I was experimenting with a new technique, it didn't go well. I ended up catching my whole hand on fire. It gave me minor second degree burns as well a slight scar on that hand."

"What did you try to do?"

"Oh, mix elemental magick with shapeshifting. I just tried my hand first."

"Hn. Idiot."

"Only just a little."

* * *

 _ **A/N: Wow, I can't believe I got this done in two days. O.O It's rare that this happens at all. I had some awesome inspiration for this chapter and really wanted for shit and feelings to hit the fan. How many of you were hoping they were gonna kiss? To be honest, I held myself back, but you guys will understand why soon. I feel bad for Kurama and Elias, they got the brunt of Abhaya's physical anger, but that will be remedied in the next chapter. I did a lot of research about Katana's too in this chapter. I now know how to polish as well as assemble a katana. It's very interesting and if you guys are interested in weaponry, I would highly suggest looking it up. Tomorrow is the full moon and the next chapter is as well! I swear I didn't plan that. I will say this. Stuff is about to get a wholeeeee lot more entertaining from here on out. You guys will probably hate me. Anywhosies, thank you to the awesome person who knows my feelings and openly commented about it. I'm glad I invoked some emotions in you. IAMABIRD, I know, I'm a horrible creator who likes to torture her lovelies. But alas, know that there is a reason for all of this. I promise. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I still can't believe I wrote it that fast. Please comment/favorite/follow, it means the world to me when you guys do that. Have a wonderful night. ~ELA**_


	33. Maoth de Re (Soft of the Moon)

_**Song Choice: Familiar~ Agnes Obel**_

Chapter Thirty- Two: Maoth de Re (Soft of the Moon)

* * *

Abhaya woke slowly, far slower than she normally did. The sun was far into the sky, the spring birds chirping through the trees. She could hear the breeze gently ruffling the emerald leaves outside her open window and the wind chime delicately wafting through the softness of the morning. She was curled into her futon, her body heavy like lead. "You're awake."

The sound of Hiei's voice caught her off guard. She peered up toward the window, noticing that he was perched into it. She gave a big yawn and nuzzling her nose into her pillow. "What time is it?"

"Nearly ten."

Abhaya sighed. "I suppose that means I need to get up."

Hiei scoffed, shifting his eyes down to her, a smirk tugging at the corners of his lips. "Are you hungry?"

Abhaya crawled onto her knees, going into the child's pose and disappearing underneath the thick blanket. "Rice and natto does sound good…" She murmured, dazed.

Her back gave a sweet pop and she slowly sat up, stretching her arms overhead. The blanket curled around her body, showing baggy black shorts and a maroon tank top. The amulet hung low against her chest as she shoved a hand through her hair, pulling it into a pony tail.

Hiei watched the woman with curiosity. She seemed different, almost at ease even though she should have been at least nervous. Yet, he did not sense any of that from her. "We need to go back to my house to get some stuff today. Are you alright with that?"

Hiei gave a nod, hopping down from the window sill and following her to the dining room.

Abhaya kept a smile on her face as she slowly made her way through the corridors. Her mind teethed and writhed with melancholy and contemplation. She had known all along what came along with the purification ritual as well as that she was indeed still weaker than she should be in order to preform it flawlessly. Her stomach dipped with trepidation, her false smile faltering ever so slightly. ' _I don't wanna go back there,'_ she thought, her eyes pricking with tears.

Still, Abhaya smiled. ' _But, I must.'_

Hiei took small glances up at the small mage who was eating more than he had ever seen her eat. It had baffled him when she had accepting not only the bowl of rice and natto, but a spread. A large bowl of salad and fruit was placed before her, alongside miso soup and sweet pickled daikon radish. He watched as she made herself eat it all, washing it down with luke-warm lemon water. He couldn't help but raise an eyebrow as she pressed a hand to her chest, as if to keep it all down. "You'd better not bring all of that back up, woman," he growled, his eyes narrowing at the small mage.

Abhaya shook her head, her hand still firmly pressed against her bosom. She made a disgusted face and took a deep breath. "If it starts to come up, I'll swallow it."

" _That's disgusting."_

Abhaya gave a small nod, taking deep breaths. "I need the energy today."

Hiei let out a sigh, taking small bites of his salted salmon and rice. Something was off about her; she was far too chipper in his opinion. Her smiles were unsettling to him, not to mention fake.

Hiei gripped his chopsticks tighter, irritation swelling inside of him. Why was she hiding her emotions when it was obviously painful? He sat down his bowl and chopsticks roughly, shooting a venomous glare at her.

Abhaya flinched, her smile falling from her. "What's wrong?" Hiei growled, lifting his eyes to meet her meek ones.

Her brow furrowed and she sighed. "I will tell you later… just please. Not now."

Hiei glowered at her, gently setting his dishes in the small empty bowl. "Hn."

Abhaya averted her eyes from him, almost like a guilty puppy or child. She picked up her dishes and followed Hiei into the kitchen, where Yukina was working diligently. "Oh my. Abhaya-san, did you eat all of your food?" Yukina said, staring down at her empty plates and bowls.

Abhaya gave a small nod, blush making her ears feel hot. "It was delicious. Thank you for making it, Yukina-san."

Yukina beamed. "I'm so glad you think so. Here, I'll wash your dishes."

"No, no. You relax. I'll do my own dishes, I insist," Abhaya said, flashing a small smile at her.

Yukina gave a small nod, leaving the kitchen.

. "If you insist."

Abhaya turned away from her, only for her dishes to be taken away from her. "Hey! Give those back," She argued weakly.

Hiei shot a small glare at her and turned from her, setting both of their dishes in the tub of soapy hot water. "Hiei. I am more than capable of doing my own dishes," She growled, taking a small step towards the man.

" _Sit. Down._ You sound like a child, mage."

Abhaya glared at the back of his head. "I am _hardly_ a child."

"Then quit acting like one."

Abhaya stuck out her tongue, sitting down with a huff. She laid her head on her forearms, her back hunched over the island in the kitchen. The wrappings Hiei had placed on her forearms still held and she wondered silently if they were healing at all. Her mind drifted onto the ritual and all that she would have to do. What if Anoushka was right? What if her body couldn't handle the strain?

Abhaya didn't want to think about that or about why there was a knot forming in her throat. ' _I'm gonna have to wear layers… to go there,'_ she thought, her brow furrowing. _'It's still gonna be dark too.'_

"How old are you, Hiei?"

Hiei glanced over his shoulder at Abhaya, who stared at his back emotionlessly. Her nose was nuzzled into the crook of her elbow, tendrils of her unruly hair falling from her pony tail. "Why?" Hiei said, setting their dishes into the drying rack.

"Just curious."

"Hn. Only you would ask such a stupid question."

Abhaya made a face, sticking her tongue out at him once more.

Silence came between the two, neither of them speaking what they wished they could. Hiei kept his mind on the dishes, for it was something to think about. Something certain and real to him. "We should leave soon. We have too much to do to dally."

Hiei gave a curt nod, setting the last plate to drain in the rack. As he turned to follow her, all he saw was a hardness. He understood then where they were going.

* * *

Abhaya wrapped herself in thick layers, even putting long johns under her harem pants. Though Japan was now a sweltering hot, she knew that it was still going to cold where they were headed to. She picked up her bear fur coat from her bed, for they were now in her cabin, and wrapped it around her. She did not hesitate to add a scarf and keep it high upon her nose. Elk pelt mittens were tucked away into the pockets and her knife was strapped to her belt. She kept her hair down and picked up her medicine pack, slinging it over her shoulder.

Hiei sat on their narrow stairs, waiting for her patiently. "Will you be warm enough in just that?" She murmured, stopping in her doorway.

Hiei shifted his eyes to her and let out a scoff. "I'm a fire demon. I don't get cold."

Abhaya nodded, following Hiei down into her kitchen. An iron lantern sat on the table, a black candle tucked inside. She took it, trying not to dwell on her thoughts. "Are you sure you want to go back there?" Hiei said, watching as Abhaya trembled slightly.

She tried to swallow the lump in her throat, but only felt sicker. "I have no choice."

Abhaya turned from him, fighting the urge to run back to her room and hide under the covers. "What do you mean?" Hiei said, following her out onto her porch.

Abhaya shut the door behind him, pulling her athame from its scabbard. "There is something I need for the ritual there. I absolutely need it."

Apprehensively, she rolled the hilt of the knife in her hand and then tapped it three times on the doorknob. Slowly she turned the doorknob and opened the door. The cold abyss awaited her, beckoning her into the frost smelling air.

Hiei followed behind her, feeling the heat of Japan fall away in the darkness of the portal. What was left was a bitter cold that cut deep into the bones and settled there. It reminded him too much of the ice village where he had been born. He could feel his aura fight with the cold as it swirled around him. As they came out of the portal, the first thing Hiei noticed was that it was dark and that they were surrounded by forest. "Where are we?"

Abhaya sighed, opening the lantern and lighting the candle with her fingers. She quickly shoved back on her mitten, feeling the cold cut at her skin. "This door was to an old garage that we had. Looks like the forest took it over."

Hiei turned around, looking at the building behind him. The forest had engulfed it, trees grew and protruded from the cracked and mossy wood. The trees were dark, foreboding figures, looming over them. "You're gonna have to be my eyes, Hiei. Though we have the lantern, it is still very hard to see in here at night," Abhaya murmured.

"Night? It was morning in Japan."

Abhaya gave a curt nod. "It is morning here too, but the time is different. It's nearly three in the morning right now."

"Human world is strange."

"Doesn't the times change from Alric and Gandara? What about Tourin?"

"Hn."

Abhaya sighed, stepping off the platform to the garage and moving through the dense woods. She remembered the woods like it was only yesterday. Abhaya pointed off to the left of her. "Over that way there is a small creek. Anoushka and I used to play in it before I was even three. Sometimes we would find pieces of quartz from higher in the mountains that would wash down in that creek."

Hiei could hear it and he recalled the memory with ease, remembering the two splashing in the cool crystal water. He followed behind her, watching as she looked around, remembering things she had suppressed. "That's where the labyrinth starts… we are almost to the house."

Abhaya pointed to the right, where he could see a stone wall hidden beneath the canopy of budding trees. She grew solemn as he could see the gray brick mansion, her fond smile disappearing. She stopped at the tree line, taking a good look at the yard.

The gray mansion rose to meet them, both formidable and lonely. Skeletal ivy vines grew up the gray brick, bushes and the herb garden that Anoushka had once fretted over were simply thorny weeds. Moss covered the stepping stones leading up to the door to the mansion. The archer, the Sinclair Mages family coat of arms, still was etched in place above the heavy oak door.

Hiei tore his eyes away from the mansion in disarray and onto a single large oak tree, two graves sitting below; both with thorny bushes covering them. Hiei recalled that there was once a swing from that tree in which the two girls would play upon. Next to the tree was her father's forge, sitting almost like a shrine for the two fallen parents.

Abhaya ignored the house and the graves, moving toward the forge. Her face was pale, her eyes dark as she touched the knob. It was the same black obsidian door knob she had made her father. It was one of her first crafts. Abhaya remembered the pride that had come from her father that day. How happy he was that she wanted to be just like him.

Abhaya's hand quivered as she turned the knob, her heart aching in her chest. To be here was more painful than she had anticipated and she wanted nothing more than to flee. Gently, she let the door swing open. It was the same as she remembered it. The wood was a deep rich red, all carved with animals and forest scenes. They were all places he had gone. The side that had the open forge was all brick and still had a pile of wood next to it. Books were strewn about the floor and his work space. Herbs, weapons and grimoires were neatly placed behind glass cabinets. Persian rugs lined the floor and crystal lamps lined the ceiling.

Abhaya took a step through the door, noticing that dust covered every inch of the work space. Her feet left foot prints on the rugs and hard wood floors as she crossed over to her father's desk. His red paisley chair sat at his desk, the dire wolf pelt draped over the back, staring back at her. On long nights of work, he would wrap that around him and tool away at leather.

Above the desk, a painting was covered. Abhaya resisted the urge to look at it. She sunk down to her knees and rifled through the bottom drawer of his desk, her skin crawling when the pelt brushed her coat.

Hiei stared at the covered painting, the corner showing just slightly. A black cloth was hung loosely around it, obstructing it from view. He pulled the cloth up off from it, tucking it behind a corner. The family sat on a couch, all eyes pointed at him. The father was innately large, with bronze broad shoulders and bright blue eyes. His hair was long and pulled back tidily from his face. He wore deer skin pants and a white tunic and his golden beard was braided in some ways.

The mother was slender and seemed to embody the sun. Her eyes gleamed like honey, her long dark hair hung about her shoulders like a curtain. She wore a light yellow saree. On her knee was a small young girl, her skin fair like a swan's feathers. Her eyes gleamed like changing oak leaves during autumn and her hair burned a bright red. It was pulled into a small half bun and she wore a white lacey dress that hung past her knees.

Hiei's eyes turned to the young child in the father's lap. Her hair was a short curly mop of black against deep terra cotta skin. Her eyes were a bright cerulean blue surrounded by delicate thick lashes. Her dress was a dark cream color with long billowy sleeves. She was curled into the crook of her father's arm, her head resting on his chest. A coy attempt at a smile forever tugged at her lips, lonely eyes burned back at him.

Hiei stared at what was once the Sinclair family, understanding the weight of the burden that the youngest Sinclair had to carry. ' _She is fragile and the world is against her,'_ Chameli Sinclair's words echoed in his mind and for once he believed it.

"Please cover that back up."

Abhaya's voice caught him off guard. Though barely a whisper, her words were desperate. Her hands trembled around a small black candle, her eyes pointed down.

Hiei gently untucked the black curtain and let it fall onto the painting, watching as the Sinclair family was once again hidden from the world. He knew that it was unlikely that the curtain would ever be lifted again by either of the two daughters. "You were four when that was painted," Hiei said, keeping his eyes on the black curtain.

Abhaya gave a small nod, pulling out a small blue pitcher bottle of oil from the desk drawer. The bottle was only about the size of her thumb and was a pretty cerulean blue glass. Her lips could not form words as she shoved the candle and bottle into her coat pocket. She stood, gently closing the drawer and moving away from the desk. "Let's go," She murmured and they left without looking back.

* * *

" _This_ is what you do all day? _Read?_ And here I thought border patrol was boring."

Elias repressed a growl as the demon known as Rinku pestered him. "I'm studying. It's what makes a good mage."

"You're not a mage though. You're a demon! You're supposed to fight and kill stuff!"

Elias sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. He wanted to slam his head into the small desk that he sat at. "I'm training to be a _mage._ Just about anyone who can manipulate energy can learn to use magick. Besides, who the hell asked you?"

Rinku glared at the hell hound, sizing up the frail looking boy. "You look like a whimp. I bet you're pretty weak."

Elias rolled his eyes and let out a small scoff. "If that was supposed to rile me, then it didn't. You're a bloody barmpot if you think I'll stoop to your level. Go try to force your stereotypes on someone else."

Rinku narrowed his eyes at him. He leaned against the wall and stared down at Elias. "Demons _kill,_ it's our nature or have been ruined by that mage?"

Elias growled, his eyes narrowing at Rinku. Rinku simply watched the hounds' reaction, finding him odd. "My mother has made me a better person for just being in my life. I was taught to only kill when necessary. Life is too precious to kill so frivolously."  
"You sound like a human."

Elias shook his head. "If you asked anyone in this temple, they would say the same thing as me. If one is to kill, then they should feel the full burden of the life they have taken and show respect for what they take. That is what my mother taught me and her father before her."

"I thought she took life for fun. That's what everyone says."

Elias gave a cruel laugh, leaning back in his chair. He looked out the window in front of him, thinking of his kind and loving mother. His heart swelled as he imagined his arms around her and her euphoric grins, of her hugs and kisses and her protective shadow. "Lies. All of it. It may have seemed that way long ago but in truth, she despises it," Elias paused, peering over to Rinku. "Tell me, do you ever feel alienated? Like no one wants you around or alive? Like there isn't a person in the world that fully understands you?"

Rinku thought a moment, finally shrugging. "I guess so. Why?"

Elias sighed, his face twisting into a frown. "Imagine that you have been told you're whole life that you were disgusting by two different species that you wanted to be a part of. They both bullied you in different ways, one mentally; calling you hideous and making fun of everything about you or purposely keeping away from you out of fear and misunderstanding. Then the other, beating you until you couldn't walk, breaking your bones just to cause you pain. Then imagine a third party, your own kind, who put pressure upon you to be stronger because you would never be beautiful like any of them. You looked too different to be considered beautiful. You didn't sound, look or act like any of them. So you were alienated by every party you tried to be a part of. How would you act?"

Rinku thought, trying to understand his reasoning. "I guess I would lash out on one of those parties. It's better to be feared that to~"

Rinku stopped, his mind making the connection. His eyes grew wide as Elias smirked and gave a curt nod. "Don't think you know anything about my mother. She is not a monster and she isn't ugly in any sense. She is just a person who was mistreated by every person she tried to make a connection with and in return she lashed out from fear and frustration and loneliness. Yet she was the one who was punished and she won't forgive herself for what she has done, nor will anyone else."

Rinku stood stunned, his mind swirling with thoughts. "But why? Why would her own people do that?"

Elias leaned back into his chair. "Mages are weird. Abhaya is the first one you've ever met right?"

Rinku gave a curt nod.

"They are naturally gifted and beautiful, which makes them feel entitled to anything they want. Abhaya is talented with magick but she had to work for her other skills and she still today believes that she isn't beautiful. I think the reason why she looks so human is because of adaptation. It's her blood trying to keep her alive."

"Huh. That's kinda funny. So now everyone is afraid of her because she got fed up with feeling all alone… but in the end she ended up alone anyways."

Elias shot Rinku a dark glare, watching as the demon flinched. "You're wrong. She's got me and Hiei and everyone in this temple. We _all_ love her."

Rinku rolled his eyes, pushing himself away from the wall. "I doubt Hiei _loves_ her. Let alone likes. He doesn't like anyone!"

Elias shot a sly smile at Rinku. "When they get back, watch them. They both like each other."

Rinku wrinkled his nose. "Whatever."

* * *

" _So~ So you think you can tell,_

 _Heaven from Hell,_

 _Blue skies from pain._

 _Can you tell a green field,_

 _From a cold steel rail?_

 _A smile from a veil?_

 _Do you think you can tell?_

 _Did they get you to trade your heroes for ghosts?_

 _Hot ashes for trees?_

 _Hot air for a cool breeze?_

 _Cold Comfort for change?_

 _Did you exchange a walk on part in war for a lead role in a cage?_

 _How I wish, I wish you were here._

 _We're just two lost souls swimming in a fish bowl,_

 _Year after year,_

 _Running over the same old ground,_

 _What have we found?_

 _The same old fears._

 _Wish you were here."_

Hiei could hear the tremble in her voice as she sang softly, her voice cutting through the silence of the still sleeping forest. He walked beside her, keeping his cold eyes in front of him. Heartache swelled around her like a cloud and her eyes were casted down with sorrow. He watched the small mage as she stopped singing and held back a sob. A small tear slipped over her cheek, one that she roughly whipped away.

Hiei watched as her lips curled into a pained frown and more tears spilled over her cheeks. She stared numbly at the lightening sky, her eyes heavy as she cried. "When they died… the first thing I forgot were there voices. I can't even remember how my father sounded anymore," Abhaya murmured.

Abhaya pressed her eyes closed, wishing that the tears would stop. She rubbed her cold cheeks with her mitten clad hands, trying to whip away any part of her weakness that showed. "You can cry you know," Hiei grumbled, tearing his eyes away from the mage and onto the trees.

Abhaya wrinkled her nose, her heart aching deep within her chest. "Tears only show weakness and that is something I cannot afford right now."

"We're alone."

Abhaya shook her head. "We don't know that. Besides, the last thing I ever want is for my _people_ to see me _cry."_

Hiei thought a moment, feeling the bitterness in her voice. "What is your kind like?"

"What do you mean? I thought we have gone over them before?"

Hiei nodded, glancing down at her and then back to the trees. "Touya said that you don't look like the other mages and just using your sister as an example, you don't. She is taller and thinly built. Her face is narrow and yours has an almost childlike roundness to it. Your body is small, compact and very muscular. There are very apparent differences between you two. So what else separates them from you?"

Abhaya pressed her lips together, trying not to feel hurt from Hiei's description of her. She knew that he meant no harm from his words, but being different from the rest of your kind was still frustrating. "There are very obvious differences between male and female mages that are purely human. The half mages vary in form. All mages are taller in stature, but women hold a more graceful form. They have naturally long limbs, hands and feet. Their figures are not very womanly normally. Males on the other hand normally are larger in stature as well as muscles. My father was a good example for how most male mages appear."

"Your sister looks different from the other mages as well then."

Abhaya sighed, her heart sinking into her stomach. "Yes and no. She has a very feminine body to her and she doesn't have such long limbs but she is still tall. Also beautiful just like the rest of them. She blends in just enough."

Hiei gave a curt nod, watching Abhaya in the corner of his eyes. Her eyes were casted down to her feet, her lips tugged into a pensive frown. "You resent her for that," Hiei grumbled, his eyes shimmering in the morning glow.

Abhaya's eyes grew wide with puzzlement only to switch into a pained frown. "No. I will admit that I am jealous at times of her beauty but I do not resent my sister for being herself. We each were casted roles and everyone needs someone to hate. Why wouldn't it be me?"

"Fool."

Abhaya glanced up at the fire demon, noticing that his eyes were pointed straight at her. "Says the black cat to the kettle."

* * *

Abhaya crouched down in front of her mixing bowl resting on the bathroom floor. Steam rose from the filling bath, causing her skin to flush slightly as she measured her herbs carefully. Equal amounts of each herb were to be made into three sachets and put into the bath water. Then she was to add agave syrup and a handsome hand of black salt, then another hand of white salt.

Abhaya ground together the alyssum, blessed thistle, clove, club moss, copal resin and dandelion leaf. She was so engrossed in making the bath for Hiei, that she didn't notice Kurama looking down at her from the door way.

Kurama cleared his throat, causing the small mage before him to flinch. ' _She's quite edgy today. Perhaps stress?'_ He mused.

Clear blue eyes gazed innocently up at the fox demon, causing more puzzlement to swell inside of him. "Please don't tell me you want to use the bath right now," She cried, exhaustion evident.

Kurama shook his head, a smile tugging at his lips. "No, no. I was just curious to what you were doing to prep for the spell. Elias told me that it is quite a feat to not only unbind him to you but also purify the hex placed on him."

Abhaya sighed, placing the herbs in the sachets. "It is… I'm worried that I won't have the strength to fully free him…"

"Why do you say that?"

Abhaya's brow furrowed as she fastened the sachets together. Her eyes examined the light purple mesh sachets, wondering how to put her next words. "I… I've never done either of these spells before. I haven't had a reason to. It worries me that I don't have a test run and with my power been bound for so long; I'm nervous that I won't be strong enough."

Kurama gave a curt nod, folding his arms over his chest. Silence came between them until Abhaya groaned and shook her head. She ripped at her hair, her lips peeling back from teeth to show a grimace. " _I'm such a fool._ Why didn't I study medical magick instead of wasting my bloody time with battle magick?"

"But you do know the medical side of magick," Kurama commented.

Abhaya sighed, leaning back on her hands and looking up at him again. "You're right. I do. However, if I would have started at a younger age like my sister, I would be much more confident with my skills right now. Never in my _life_ would I have _ever_ thought that I would have to perform the Liberation de vinculis spell! My father couldn't even perform it when he was two centuries old!"

Abhaya gave another groan and let her head fall to the white tiled ground. She glared solemnly at the white ceiling, mentally kicking herself. Kurama leaned over her, an eyebrow raised as he met her eyes. "What are the consequences if you fail to perform it?"

Abhaya thought, her lips puckering in thought. "Like if the spell shoots back?"

Kurama gave a nod, watching as Abhaya's eyes darkened a little. "It could be very bad. Though… no harm will come to Hiei… just me."

"What are the possibilities?"

"From what my father told me, two things can happen. Either the spell backfires completely and disfigures me or drains all of my energy for quite some time. Normally one is going to need sleep after the spell but not three week's worth."

"How much does it normally require?"

"For me? Probably a day or two. Of course, that's hoping that it goes well."

Abhaya sighed once more and fiddled with the newly formed sachets. "Is there anything I can do to help, Abhaya?"

Abhaya's face twisted, her shoulders hunching in defeat. She shook her head, sachets in her hands. "Sadly no. Just… please make sure Elias is taken care of… after whatever happens."

Kurama's eyes widened at Abhaya's words. Never had he seen her look so defeated, so lost. Yet in that moment he couldn't help but notice how she truly was a kind person under her façade.

Kurama sighed, squatting down beside her with a weary smile. "You know, the more I learn of you the more parts of you remind me of my own mother."

Abhaya looked at him, her eyes wide with puzzlement. "Shiori? But she's~"

"Your love for your son. Your kindness towards others and your willingness to give anything to anyone. Those are your qualities that I admire from you. Even if they are rude and cruel you normally show them the respect that they haven't shown you. I don't think the slayer really is you anymore. I will admit that when I first laid eyes on you that I did. You were so cold and distant. However, I see now that it was only to protect your son. I should have known that your protective instincts were hindering you from being yourself."

Abhaya shook her head, staring down at her hands. "You're wrong. These hands were only meant for killing."

Kurama smirked, finding her oddly innocent looking again. "Oh? Then why did you help Hiei? Or Elias for that matter? Or Yukina? You're kinder than you believe. You just need to see that yourself."

Abhaya stared down at her hands, her thumb running over the sachet. "I lost it twice… in the last few days. If you and Elias hadn't stopped me, I'm certain that I would have killed him."

Abhaya had started to shake at the mere thought of hurting the fire demon. She could remember how her blood had pounded in her ears, how her anger had swelled inside of her and took over her bone and flesh.

"I am nothing but a liability to all of you. I could snap just as I did last night and kill all of you. Just as Anoushka said. She's right and she always will be. I'm nothing but a fecking monster."

Kurama smirked, shaking his head. He gently cupped a hand on her shoulder, watching as she flinched. On her bare skin, he could feel Elias's bite marks digging into her cool flesh. "If you are a monster than so am I. And Hiei, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Genkai and even your own son is. We have all killed and gotten pleasure from the experience. Do not bear the curses and labels that others give you. You are far too unique and worthy to be discouraged by the titles that everyone thrusts upon you. Please fight for yourself. You are worthy and greater than what you believe."

Kurama stood, his eyes never leaving the broken woman beside him. Tears rolled down plump cheeks, lips curling pitifully. She looked just like a child to him and perhaps in a mage's life span; she was. Kurama smiled sadly down at her. He gave one last pat on her shoulder and started to walk away from her.

"Kurama."

Heavy-lidded watery eyes stared up at him. He rose an eyebrow and listened.

"Did Elias tell you how one unbinds someone from themselves?"

Kurama smiled, remembering what the hound had said. He gave a nod, leaning against the door. "Of course. Are you nervous?"

Abhaya sighed, her frown creasing her brow further. "A little, more so I'm afraid he's going to hate me afterwards."

Kurama held back a grin, his lips curling into an amused sneer. "I doubt he will. Just be confident in your gift Abhaya. You'll do just fine."

* * *

"It smells weird," Hiei grumbled, loud enough so that Abhaya could hear right outside the door.

"Whatever Hiei, just make sure you scrub every inch of you and soak in there until your skin tingles. Then please put on the clothes I laid out on the hamper."

"I'm _not_ wearing white, _woman."_

"Just do. It."

Hiei glared at the door, half tempted on telling her where she could put those stupid white clothes. Instead, he did as she asked, scrubbing himself down and getting in the strange smelling brown water. He realized then that it was brown because of the herbs in the sachets. ' _What is this bath for anyways?'_ He projected into her mind.

Abhaya scoffed behind the door, causing Hiei to glare at the door once more. ' _It's to purify the body and prepare it for the moon's energy. You have to get your vibrations in sync with mine. This will do that as well.'_

' _Hn. Remind me to never let a mage help me ever again.'_

' _You got it.'_

* * *

Abhaya patted herself down after her own bath, wrapping her hair into a towel. She put on her white underwear and slipped the long white dress over her terrycloth turban. The bottom of the dress grazed her ankles, lace capped sleeves snuggly hugging her shoulders. She let down her hair from the towel, gently twisting it into a loose, long braid. Every inch of her body tingled from the bath and she glared down at the two silver anklets with small bells handing from them. She fastened them to her ankles, feeling the sensation odd and reminding her of her binds.

Abhaya walked out of the bathroom, tucking her dirty clothes into the hamper next to the door. Hiei sat next to the door, only wearing white pants. He wore no shoes or shirt as she had instructed. "Well, at least I know you listen to directions sometimes."

Hiei creaked open one eye at her, glaring up at the mage. "Why can't I cover my jagan either?"

"You'll see in a bit," She murmured, slowly making her way to where she had placed the ritual items.

* * *

The sun had officially set, night covering the mountain side with silver moonlight. Abhaya held a kerosene lamp, leading Hiei through the forest to a small clearing up the mountain. In her other hand was a cloth bag of ritual items. Hiei grumbled about the fact that he was barefoot, but she ignored him; too afraid that she would fail at her attempt to get rid of the curse imbedded underneath his skin. She looked overhead at the shining moon, feeling a little at ease under her light. They were almost directly underneath it, which is what they needed as they stepped into the small clearing.

Abhaya located where the moon needed to be and sat up her twelve white pillar candles into a large circle. She nodded at Hiei, beckoning him to join her inside the circle she was about to cast. She took out a bottle of white salt and poured a handful into one hand. "With this salt, I purify my circle," She chanted, going around the circle once and sprinkling the salt as she went along.

Hiei watched with curiosity, finding the ritual already strange. He watched her as she stuffed the bottle of salt back into her bag and placed the tiny blue bottle and small black candle in the middle of the circle. She placed her grimoire next to them and went around the circle lighting the candles clockwise. She started with the east facing ones and made her way around the circle.

Hiei watched her as she sat down in front of the grimoire turning to the page where the spell was. She lodged the black candle into the ground and patted the place in front of her; her eyes meeting his as she did so.

Hiei did as he was told, watching as she squared her shoulders and took in a deep breath. When she opened her eyes, they were deep orchid, glowing brightly in the darkness. She snapped her fingers, bright orange flames mixed deeply with orchid erupting over her hand. She tapped her fingers to the wick, her voice low and commanding as she spoke. " _I call upon the Old ones that govern all dimensions. I invoke thee to come into this circle and fill all of those with light and purity. I invoke thee for protection and to give me the power I need to expel this curse from Hiei Jaganshi. Come into my circle,"_ She lifted her hands to the sky. " _As above,"_ And then to the ground. " _So below. Blessed be."_

A deep purple and gold flame danced on top of the black candle as the other flames turned white. Hiei had never seen something so bizarre in his life. Abhaya had changed too, he realized as he gazed upon her. Her yes though still orchid, held a silver glow to them as well. He watched her as she gracefully picked up the blue bottle and shimmied the top off of it. With a sweet pop, it gave away; the only smell being from the deep black oil that glimmered with in. " _Hold still,"_ She murmured, tipping the bottle onto her pointer finger and reaching for him.

Abhaya gently drew the purification sigil onto Hiei's chest. Next was his face, which she drew markings under his eyes and around his jagan. It baffled him however as she ran one line down from the bridge of his nose to his chin, her pointer finger gently running the oil over his lips. He realized then that the oil smelled sweet; a similar scent to Abhaya's skin.

Hiei watched as she repeated the step on herself, tugging down the front of her dress so she could draw the sigil on herself. Breath caught in his throat, Hiei's eyes grew wide as he felt a new sensation take over him. Goosebumps erupted over his skin as he felt their energies rise to meet the other. They first clashed a little but then meshed together perfectly. His body ached as he restrained his body from snatching up the small mage before him. " _We're in sync,"_ She murmured, heavy lidded.

' _That's what this is?'_ He thought, his eyes narrowing slightly. He watched her, holding back his arousal. He hungrily drank her in as she relaxed herself, closing her eyes to focus her energy into her hands. Purple and white light sizzled over her fingers as she lifted her eyes to his. " _This may hurt a little."_

Hiei gave a curt nod, holding out his arm to her. He nearly gasped as her fingers wrapped around his bicep, the tugging of the sigil causing him to grit his teeth together. She forced it up his arm and into his chest and then she pulled the black ball out of him.

Hiei stared at the curse, watching as black and acid green crackled under Abhaya's touch. He watched as she looked up at the moon, her lips puckering as if sucking in a milk shake with a narrow straw. She swallowed, her eyes closing as she turned back to the ball of dark energy in her hands. As she opened her eyes, there were no pupils, no iris. Her eyes were all white as she stared at him and as she peered down at the ball, she blew out onto the ball. Black faded into a gray and then white; slowly disappearing from her hands and turning into air. Her eyes then turned back into the orchid, officially bewildering Hiei.

Abhaya closed the grimoire before her, feeling fatigue ache in her bones. "Stand please."

Hiei did as she said, watching as she rose to meet him. She stepped around the candle, taking her hands in his. "You are free from your curse and as I speak aloud; I unbind you from me."

Hiei felt a shock run up his spine, aching his way through his body. He watched as Abhaya peered up at him. "Close your eyes please."

Hiei gave a curt nod, shutting his eyes tightly. Cool hands released his and brushed his cheeks ever so tentatively. His mind went blank as cool, petal soft lips pressed reluctantly against his. Another shock roughly ravaged through his body, blood collecting deep in his stomach and pants. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pressing the mage tightly against his frame. However, just as he was about to deepen the kiss, she pulled away from him.

Hiei let out a small frustrated growl, feeling the mage turn to jelly in his arms. Her eyes glazed over as she laid her head against his chest. "I'm so sorry. That was the only way to unbind you from me. Please don't hate me Hiei," She murmured against him, her eyes collecting with tears.

The harsh reality made Hiei's blood run cold. ' _It was just for the spell.'_ Anger swelled inside of Hiei, burning inside of him. Yet, even with all of his anger and frustration, he could not hate her. Her body was still pressed against his as they stood there, the taste and feel of her cool lips against his still lingering. "Can you stand?" He said, swallowing his frustration.

Abhaya shook her head. "I'm too weak. I used too much energy."

Hiei gave a nod, gently scooping her up in his arms. ' _Kurama, could you come get Abhaya's ritual tools? I have to carry her back.'_

' _Of course. Is everything alright?'_

' _Hn. Why wouldn't it be?'_

* * *

 _ **A/N: Hello friends! So. What did you guys think? I've had this in my head all along, that their first technical kiss be for a spell. I feel bad for Hiei though. He's figuring out that he likes her. :D I'm pretty happy with how this chapter turned out, I hope you guys are. I wish I could have gotten this out earlier but better late than never. Plus this is my longest chapter yet. Do you guys like longer chapters? Or is it too much to read? Let me know. Abhaya is kinda oblivious about the fact that Hiei likes her, or she's in denial or both. Lol Thanks for reading, you guys are what keep me going. Please be sure to comment/favorite/follow this story if you enjoy it. I'm going to bed because I'm tired, so good night! ~ELA**_


	34. Suilean air Teine (Eyes on Fire)

_**Song Choice: Which Witch~ Florence and the Machine**_

Chapter Thirty-Three: Suilean air Teine (Eyes on Fire)

* * *

 _Blue, cloudless skies stretched on above the swaying golden grasses. The breeze brushed across Abahya's bare arms, the feeling warming her to her bones. The air was sweetly perfumed with wheat grass and salt from the distant ocean. It soothed her weary soul as she lied there, basking in the golden light of the sun. Her chest vibrated as she hummed to herself, harmonizing with the wind. "Abhaya," A low baritone voice whispered, carried by the wind. "I'm sorry."_

 _Abhaya sat up on her elbows, peering above the grasses and trying to find the voice. "Hello?" She called, eyes scanning the grasses._

 _"What are you looking for?"_

 _A different voice came from behind her. Abhaya peered up at the man who towered above her, his face chiseled and golden like his hair from the sun. His eyes were steady and the same shade as hers. Abhaya shook her head, standing to wrap her arms around his waist. "Nothing," she mumbled into his shirt._

 _Abhaya's hand was taken by her fathers and he led her away from the golden grasses into their green house, where a small mesh black iron table sat among the exotic plants. He sat her down across from him and poured her tea, gently setting it in front of her. Silence came between the two as they sipped at their tea._

 _In the distance, Abhaya could hear the wind stroking the gentle wheat grasses and the soft rumble of the ocean shaping the coast line. There was something very wrong however. They were in the home she grew up in, the gray fortress that had one kept them safe. She only wished that it had kept them safe from her. "What's wrong? I thought you liked chai," Her father murmured, tearing her away from her thoughts._

 _Abhaya glared sourly down at the bright red tea in her mother's fine china. "Why are were here?"_

 _Abhaya glanced up at her father, watching as he smirked deviously. He leaned his head on his huge hands. They were still calloused and rough from centuries of work. "You visited the house yesterday and you brought Hiei. You haven't even done that with Elias."_

 _Abhaya could feel her brow furrow, her lips dipping into a frustrated frown. "I had no choice. I never wanted to go back there and I won't ever again."_

 _Her father chuckled, amusement shining through his sky eyes. "You're the same as always; so determined and stubborn. Your son takes after you quite a bit. I'm glad you adopted him, I never thought I would be a grandfather."_

 _"I never thought I would be a mother," Abhaya murmured, her shoulders hunching. "How is it that when you passed… I couldn't see you or mathair? I was just… alone. There was no one but me and Anoushka~" Abhaya trailed off, her lips pressed into a firm line as she repressed tears._

 _Her father's face twisted as hers did, his eyes grew sad at her words. "We passed on peacefully. There was no wait Abhaya. That is why you didn't see us."_

 _Abhaya nodded, pressing her eyes closed. "I wish I could have taken your place," She admitted._

 _"It was not your fate."_

 _"Yeah, my fate was to suffer for my crimes."_

 _"You know there is more to your fate than that, Abhaya."_

 _Abhaya growled, her lips curling into a frustrated snarl. "Do I? Because ever since I was a kid all I have done is suffer. I am shunned for anything I do. For being too human, for being a woman, for being murderer, for being too_ different! _I hate it! I hate how I look and most of all I hate myself."_

 _Abhaya swiftly stood from her chair, hearing it clatter behind her. She met her father's weary eyes with frustration and anger as she straightened her back. "You should have slit my throat the moment I came out of mathair."_

 _Abhaya could see the pain in her father's eyes but her heart was already cold. She turned to walk away from him only for a hand to wrap around hers. "You're just as blind as you were then. So afraid of anything that could be good for you, so angry and lost. Open your heart and eyes child. Things aren't quite as they seem and they certainly aren't as grim. Yes, the mages treated you as though you were the plague but they are all fools. The demons will come to revere you as will the humans."_

 _She couldn't come to believe him as she was pulled from the dream._

* * *

Abhaya gasped, a booted foot slamming into her ribs causing her to gasp for air. She rolled on cold concrete, shackles around her wrists and neck tightening. Her entire body ached as she pushed herself up from the cold concrete to glare at her assaulter. She met two deep yellow eyes who glared down at her with malice.

Abhaya glared back at the demon, studying his features and stature; she attempted to figure out what kind of demon he was. Two hands came from behind her, encasing iron around her ankles. She was pulled back by her ankles as they chained her to the wall. It was then she realized that she was still wearing the white dress from the ritual. She stared up at the demon, baring her teeth at him. She was shackled down so that she couldn't move from the center of her cell. "Where am I?" She said, trying to keep her voice calm.

The demon stared at her blankly, his eyes locked with hers. He said nothing as he turned from her, his partner falling in step with him. She pushed herself closer to the door of her cell, glaring at them from behind the bars. The chains restraining her grew taunt as she leaned forward. She growled loudly, watching as his eyes went to hers once more. _"Where is Hiei?"_ She snarled, her teeth grinding together.

The demon smirked, amusement flooding into his deep yellow eyes. He leaned down onto the bars, to look down at her. "You won't be seeing him again, _slayer._ He is with his own kind now and you will be dead by the end of the day."

Abhaya scoffed, feeling her heart sink into her belly. "Oh _goody."_

* * *

Hiei's knuckles were white as he watched from a distance. Abhaya sat alone in her cell, glaring at the wall. He could tell just by the way she sat that she was in pain, but more than anything; he saw that she was afraid. He wanted to rip apart the demon that had kicked her when she was sleeping. However, more than anything; he wanted to rip those chains off of her. He knew that they were safety precautions and that they had wards on them to keep her from breaking out of them.

Hiei watched as her shoulders fell and she looked down at her shackled hands. Her eyes were tired, sunken and dark under her warm tone of skin. Terra cotta shoulders shook and for a moment he thought that she was crying. Laughter bounced around her cell as she threw her head back, tears running down her face. She flopped down onto the ground, her chains jingling around her. "Jesus Hiei," She croaked out in between laughs. "You couldn't even change my bloody clothes? I really didn't want to die in this."

As her laughter died down, tears still slide down her face. She turned on her side and curled into herself, tucking her face into the crook of her elbow. Hiei watched as she just stared silently at the wall, tears pooling on the concrete. He had never before seen her so broken.

* * *

Elias stayed in step with Kurama and Yusuke as they ran through demon world. On his back was his mother's medicine pack. His body felt like it was on fire he was so enraged. Never before had he ever been this angry and willing to kill. He stopped beside Kurama as they did, feeling his stomach tighten with trepidation. Mukuro's fortress loomed above the trees and he could feel and smell more demons than he had ever met in his life.

Yusuke glanced over at Elias nervously. "I can't believe we brought you Elias," He grumbled, running hand through his un-greased hair. "I mean, _shit,_ Abhaya is gonna fucking kill us."

Elias balled his hands into fists, shoving them into the pockets of his gray trousers. He knew that he would stand out among the demons, but he didn't care. He was proud of who he was and that he was raised by Abhaya. He was grateful for his mother who taught him everything he knew, and he demanded to have her in his life for at least two more centuries.

Elias could feel Kurama's eyes on him and he nearly flinched as he gently placed a hand on his shoulder. "Perhaps, but in this case. I believe that she will understand."

"God I hope so. I don't wanna be in her line of fire when she is pissed."

Elias glared at the fortress, his mouth set into a firm line. "What is Mukuro like?"

Kurama and Yusuke turned to look at the young demon and then glanced at each other. "Mukuro is… well… she's different. When Raizen died she gave me flowers to put at his grave. I think there might be more to this than anyone is letting on. I mean, I kinda doubt

that she really wants to kill Abhaya."

Kurama nodded, sighing at looking solemnly to the fortress. "I must agree with you Yusuke. Something doesn't seem quite right. Mukuro is not the one to put to death such a fighter as Abhaya, not even for sport…"

"Wait. What if she knows about them liking each other? Didn't Mukuro and Hiei have a thing once?"

The three of them looked at each other with sheer horror and took off towards the fortress.

* * *

The first thing Elias noticed when they entered the fortress was that the lower class demons all bowed at Yusuke and Kurama. Yusuke seemed irritated by it but Kurama ignored it completely. Elias on the other hand, took in his surroundings and tried to feel his mother through the earth and metal workings of the bug like fortress. It was hard for him simply because the technique his mother had taught him worked better when bare foot. She said that he would be able to feel better without shoes on. He had never believed her once but now he fully understood how much knowledge his mother had. Yes, he had thought that she was intelligent before, but now he realized how much she really did know about the way magick and intuition worked.

"Hey, where is Mukuro and Hiei?"

Elias was drawn from his thoughts at the sound of Yusuke's flustered voice. He peered up from dark curls to look at the demon Yusuke addressed. The demon was a small female with silver- white hair and deep seaweed green eyes. Her skin was as pale as her hair and her ears were iridescent fins pinned flat against her skull in a timid manner. ' _A siren,'_ Elias realized. He had never met a creature like her before. In fact, he had never seen so many demons in his entire life. "Lord Yusuke, Lady Mukuro and Lord Hiei are conversing in private at the moment in Lady Mukuro's chambers. It is rather nice to see you and Lord Kurama here to visit."

Elias glared at her when her eyes snapped down to him. "And who is this?" She said sweetly, but Elias could tell there was a bitter edge to it.

Elias balled his hands into fists, letting his lips curl into an irritated pucker. "My name is Elias Sinclair. I am the son of Abhaya Sinclair; the _Slayer_ Mage," he said proudly, straightening his back and meeting her eyes.

The demon's eyes grew wide and she stepped back from him. "You're that _monster's son?"_

Yusuke clasped a hand on Elias's shoulder, meeting the eyes of the demon. "Yeah, and we are her _friends._ Now take us to see _Mukuro."_

* * *

Hiei stared out the window where he was perched, his mind teeming with only thoughts of Abhaya. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't abstract her from his mind. Hiei pulled back the sleeve of his cloak, showing a white scar from the two sigils that were once embedded into his arm. It was strange to him that she wasn't right next to him and he found himself trying to talk to her, as if she were still right beside him; trotting along innocently. "What's wrong Hiei?"

Hiei's eyes narrowed harshly out the window as Mukuro called to him from her throne. He said nothing and gave no indication that he had heard her. "Not going to talk with me? I thought you had grown up since then Hiei."

Hiei gave a small warning growl, his brow furrowing into a frustrated line. "Why do you insist on keeping her caged like an animal?" he snarled, his eyes dark and venomous.

Hiei had tried to repress his anger and to keep himself from saying something he shouldn't, but he could no longer bear to be silent. "I would have thought that you wanted that burden lifted from you?"

Hiei balled his hands into fists, blood pumping into his ears. " _She isn't a burden."_

"Than what is she if not a worthless burden?"

Hiei closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath and thinking of his mage. He thought of her bright blue eyes with heavy dark circles underneath them and kind calloused hands. He thought of her laughter and her devious grins. He thought of her hugs and the kiss that they had shared. He thought of her son and the price she had payed for being different. He thought of her power and the strange way she fought. "Challenge her. You will see that she is not weak or worthless. When she is pushed, she becomes a very powerful warrior. I have seen her do things that would scare even the most fearless of warriors."

"Is that so? And just how strong is she really?"

"Those seals you placed upon her? They are only holding her back because she doesn't want to get out."

"How interesting, perhaps I will have some of our strongest men fight her."

"If you are planning on having her fight, why not make it worthwhile?"

"What do you have in mind, Hiei?"

Hiei smirked, keeping his eyes out the window. "If she wins, she is free."

"And if she loses?"

Hiei felt his blood run cold at the thought of her death. "Her life is yours."

"Hmm… yes. I think this would be quite entertaining. I will pick the ones who will fight against her Hiei and choose how many she fights."

Hiei gave a curt nod, however that was when he felt something off about the air. As if she had read his mind, Mukuro grumbled out. "Your friends are here for her. It seems they brought the child as well."

Hiei stood and left the room, his mind teeming. He walked down the hall feeling Abhaya's rescuers coming closer with each step.

"Please don't! I will be scolded!"

Hiei could hear one of the maids run after them and as the small boy turned the corner; their eyes met from across the room. Bright yellow eyes twisted with anger, burning into Hiei's placid current eyes.

Elias growled furiously, his lips curling from his teeth. Hiei had never seen the hound in such a state of unrest. He looked like his mother when he was angry, even if they weren't blood related. Hiei sighed wearily as Elias charged for him. He allowed the child to grab him by the shirt, his nose inches from his. " _Where is she?! Where is Abhaya?! You took her you bloody leam-leat!"*_

Hiei stood un-phased by Elias's bitter words. "You will see her later, hound," Hiei said stoically.

Elias gave a dangerous snarl, his eyes narrowing venomously. A hand wrapped around Elias's forearm causing the hound to gasp. "Calm down kiddo. We are all pissed but beating Hiei's ass won't save her. It will only piss off Mukuro more."

Both Hiei and Elias turned to look up at Yusuke. "How adult of you, detective. Why the change?" Hiei said, meeting Yusuke's eyes.

Yusuke's shoulder's slumped, his eyes narrowing with pain. "She's a part of our family, Hiei. We gotta stick with her because we are all she has. God, I had to fight Kuwabara because he wanted to go with us. It took me two hours just to convince him that it was better to have him protect the temple while we were gone, seeing as Abhaya didn't finish the barriers."

Hiei's eyes darkened at Yusuke's last words. He was all too aware of the sword that his mage had forged for him digging into his side. "Family? _Cheh._ Only _fools_ need something so _burdening."_

Yusuke stared down at the fire demon as if he had ripped out someone's throat with his teeth. Elias let Hiei go, his brow furrowed into a deep line. "And here I thought Abhaya was a _barmpot."_

Hiei glared down at Elias who gently shook his head. " _Just what do you mean by that, hound?"_

"I mean, _you like her._ And why wouldn't you? She's stronger than most demons _and_ mages her own age! She exceeded her own father who couldn't even preform the spell she did for you last night when he was two centuries old! _And_ she did it without any help. And _you_ threw her to the _wolves. You're worse than Aunt Anoushka!"_

Hiei snarled at the mention of his mage's disgusting and horrible sister. He wrapped a hand around Elias's perfectly tied bow tie, pulling him up so that they were nose to nose. " _I am nothing like that disgusting woman."_

Elias scoffed, his lips twisting into a small triumphant smirk. "You are _worse. You_ actually gave her _hope."_

Hiei's blood ran cold, his eyes widening slightly. Trying to cover his panic and frustration, he gently sat the child down. Stoically, he spoke. "In two hours, she will have the chance to win her freedom. Come to the practice arena and watch."

With that, Hiei walked away from his friends. He, however, did take note of the look Kurama gave him as he walked by. ' _He's far too quiet for my liking. What is he planning?'_

Hiei didn't bother asking; he simply walked past him and contemplated Elias's words.

* * *

Blankly staring at the ceiling of her cell, Abhaya thought of her home and wished more than anything that she was curled up in bed beside Elias and Baidheil. She imagined curling into a ball underneath the thick pelts of bear and how the rabbit fur would tickle her nose on top of her pillow as she nuzzled in. She could feel herself gently curling her small fingers around Elias's ears and flattening them against his fur. It was always something that calmed him.

The harsh sound of her chains grinding against the cold stone ground jarred her from her fantasy. Alone she laid in the middle of her cell, chains shackled to her from every corner of the room. She gently lifted her cuffed wrists from where they rested on her belly. Around the iron were paper seals stuck to them. They were demon origin that she could tell from the strange markings covering the paper. "Hmm… A demon shaman perhaps?" She murmured under her breath.

Abhaya pressed a small amount of her energy against it, feeling the iron heat up and burn her skin slightly. She let out a small gasp and growled at the seals. _"That won't work."_

The hair over Abhaya's body stood up straight from the mere sound of the creature's voice. "Who's there?"

The voice was gravelly and had a croaking sound to it; one that should have been comical. It was not though. The voice was quiet, almost as if the creature was whispering but it was low and distorted. However as the creature came into view from behind her barred door, fear flooded into her stomach causing it to drop lower into her belly.

Violet bandages covered every inch of the creature, only small amounts of sunken blue-white skin poked out from around its sullen eyes. It wore a cloth mask that hung limply over his chest and covered its nose and mouth. A purple and gold embroidered cloak hung around its boney frame and covered every inch of it down to its feet. The billowing sleeves of the cloak hung down almost to the ground in front of it as it had its hands stuffed in the sleeves. Deep ink black eyes stared her down, threatening to swallow her whole.

The creature gave a small chirp-like string of laughter, its kohl lined eyes crinkling with amusement. " _You're a strange mage. Such a strange look to you. Almost too human. Tell me, Slayer, how does it feel to be chained like an animal?"_

Abhaya crinkled her nose, her lips turning up defiantly. She stared at the creature head on, meeting its eyes without any sign of fear. "I'm only chained because I want to be," She murmured, her eyes unwavering.

The creature's eyes narrowed into slits. " _Is that so? You really are quite spirited. It will be amusing to see how you fare."_

"Fare?"

The creature nodded, black eyes glimmering in the dim light. " _Oh yes. I have great prospects for you child."_

The chains around Abhaya clanked and dragged against the concrete as she growled at the demon. She opened her mouth to tell him where he could put his prospects when he moved away from the door. " _I'll see you soon, Slayer. I will be anxious to speak with you if you live through this. Perhaps you could be of use to us."_

Abhaya crouched there on the floor, glaring at the demon as it walked away from her. " _What the feck?"_ She snarled, her eyes still on the demon's back.

Darkness fell over Abhaya's cell, yet still she didn't move from her spot in the middle of the cell. She could hear the wild calls of the animals that Hiei had warned her about, beckoning her to her demise. Silently, she wondered what would become of her as she stared at the closed door in front of her.

The lids of her eyes fell closed, her chest expanding as thick demon air swirled inside her lungs. Abhaya listened to the sounds of the fortress, feeling and hearing it buzz with life around her. Yet, the inside of her felt cold and numb. A chained hand reached up to clutch her chest right above her heart. It had been years since she had felt so helpless and foolish. She recalled how it had felt when she had first fled from her sister and realized then that it was the same pain. ' _Trust is a pointless thing,'_ She thought, tucking her knees into her chest.

Abhaya stared blankly at the door, hearing an army of boots in the distance. ' _They're coming for me,'_ She mused, scoffing wearily.

Abhaya rested her chin on her knees as she waited for them, the scuffling of boots slowly growing louder. A peaceful smile grew on her lips as nearly twenty men stood in front of her cell door. She could feel their silent jeers as they unlocked the door and circled her. " _Stand, Slayer."_

" _Mar sibh miann, clabar."_ (As you wish, filth)

* * *

 _ **A/N: Hello readers and friends! I know it's been awhile but recently I have had no drive to write… I'm not sure what is going on but I think it may have to deal with the fact that I have been getting back into comic books. I have some serious temptation to start another fan fic but I'm trying to hold off my desire to do so because I really want to finish this one before starting a new one. Please give me feedback! It is one of the only things keeping me writing. Let me know what you guys thought of this chapter. I have been planning this one and the next for quite some time and I'm hoping that you guys enjoy them. The next chapter should feature some gore and serious battle scenes. I hope you guys will like it. Please comment/ follow/favorite if you enjoyed my work. ~ELA**_


	35. Fuirich gu Grain (Live to Hate)

_**Song Choice: Feral Love~ Chelsea Wolfe**_

Chapter Thirty-Four: Fuirich gu Grain (Live to Hate)

* * *

Chains jingled around Abhaya as twenty guards escorted her through the halls of the dungeons. Five boorish demons guided her along on long chains, each one connected to her four limbs and her throat. She kept her head down, shielding her eyes under a curtain of unruly chocolate hair. A concoction of anger and betrayal swirled inside of her, causing her stomach to dip and for her to scowl at her captors. She was being led through an underground tunnel, a light in the distance being the only form of illumination.

In the distance she could hear cheering that made her stomach dip with trepidation. Her mind was restless as she numbly walked to her own death. There was so many things that she regretted that she wished she would have done differently. _'I haven't even been able to take Elias to the tobar* yet. God, I even promised I would. Maybe I can ask Hiei…'_ Abhaya growled at the mere thought of the fire demon. He was the whole reason that she was in this predicament. _'I won't ask him. He doesn't even care about us.'_

As they stepped into the dusty arena, Abhaya squinted and gave a small hiss as the light temporarily blinded her. Slowly, her eyes adjusted and she looked up at the huge mass of spectators that spat at her and growled a stream of curses at her. She scoffed at the irony. _'I think this is called cosmic irony.'_

 _"You're dead Mage!"_

 _"This is her? She's a fucking kid!"_

 _"I wanna see the floor painted with your bowels disgusting Slayer!"_

Abhaya sighed, trying to tune out their insults. She glared at the lights, feeling fatigue slowly wrack through her bones. How she longed for the darkness once more. At least darkness kept her safe. "Abhaya!"

Abhaya flinched and stopped as she heard a familiar voice boom over the crowd of demons, almost entirely silencing them. Her eyes met Yusuke's cheerful brown ones and he grinned at her, waving at the young mage. A soft and genuine smile tugged at her lips, her eyes softening as she gazed at her friend. She then realized that Kurama stood next to him, giving a warm smile of his own and a nod of encouragement.

Her smile faded however and slowly engulfed into a flame of fury and frustration. Staring numbly at her was a small boy with deep yellow eyes and a mussy black hair. Elias smiled wryly at her, guilt covering his face as he noticed his mother's twisting expression.

"Brace yourselves," He murmured to the two men guarding him. "She's now pissed."

Yusuke could see as she hunched her shoulders that she was now practically heaving with fury. Her eyes were a dark purple, as she growled. The crowd quieted as she snarled, stomping over to the small group. In the midst of all of this, the demons holding on to the chains attached to her, held on for dear life as they were dragged behind her. (A/N: *Holds dog whip* Mush Abhaya, Mush! *Points to Elias* Oh ward to glory!)

Twenty demons couldn't even hold back the furious mother. She stopped in front of them, glowering openly at the two men. " _Why is Elias here?"_ She snarled, feeling the twenty demons try to tug her away from her family.

Abhaya snapped her jaw at the demons, causing a few to cower away from her. She then turned back to the detectives, waiting for their answers. Before Yusuke could utter a word, Elias spoke up, meeting his mother's eyes with certainty. "It was my idea, Mum. I wouldn't have let them leave without taking me along."

Abhaya ground her teeth together, wanting nothing more than to pull out her hair in frustration. "Is that _so?"_ She hissed, her eyes narrowing at her son.

The three stared at the mage, almost entirely intimidated by her. The look in her eyes was venomous and they knew that she wasn't one to be reckoned with when she was so furious. "I'll let it slide _just. This. Once._ Only because I am unable to discipline you at the moment. Now, where is Kuwabara? I thought he would have came in lieu of the situation."

The men watched as Abahya folded her arms over her chest, glaring up at the two with a furrowed brow and crinkled nose. "We made him stay behind to look after the girls," Yusuke said with a small hopeful smile.

Abhaya nodded stoically, feeling the demon's try to pull her away once more. They had started to yell at her now. Each of them growing more and more frustrated. "That was the wise decision. I didn't have time to finish the barrier so they are fairly defenseless. I would have still felt more comfortable if you three had stayed, but alas. I must say that it is nice to see you all again."

Abhaya's face softened as she looked down to her son. "Could you hand me my athame, Elias?"

Elias cocked his head to the side, his brow furrowing in confusion. "Why?" He said, taking it from his belt and handing it to her.

Abhaya took it gratefully and lifted the amethyst necklace slightly. Elias gasped as she cut the woven cord and fastened it into a slip knot. She placed it around his neck and fastened her athame back on his belt.

It took everything in Elias not to cry as Abhaya pressed her forehead against his, letting her eyes gently close as she cupped each of his cheeks. He held back a whimper as his ears released on top of his skull, flattening against his black ruffled hair. Gently, she rubbed his ears, soothing the malaise forming in his stomach. Her shackled hands clanked together as she tried to soothe her son, only to hold back a snarl when a shock came from the seal around her hands.

Abhaya glared over her shoulder, surprise mildly settling into her bones as she came face to face with the demon shaman from earlier. He had a purple-white hand wound around the end of the chain, his kohl lined eyes narrowing at her with amusement. She could have ripped out his throat with her bare teeth at that moment. "A shaman? I've never seen one before," She heard Elias comment behind her.

Abhaya kept her narrowed eyes on the demon, her heart pounding in her chest. "I hadn't either until today."

The shaman kept pulling her closer as if she were an easily startled animal. She bared her teeth at him venomously, a low feral growl barreling out of her chest. "Now now. No need to be so cold, Slayer. Lady Mukuro simply asked me to retrieve you. Seeing as though you were preoccupied."

"I can _walk_ by _myself."_

Hiei watched and gently listened to the Shaman Vlod and Abhaya's bickering. He should have known that it would be difficult to separate her from her son. Though, he had thought it was amusing that twenty of his best guards didn't have the strength to keep her away from her son. He sat on a small throne beside Mukuro, his eyes never leaving the form of his mage. His head resting on a closed fist, his expression bored as he noticed small flairs of electricity ripping through Abhaya's body as she resisted her restraints.

Hiei could feel her energy laced throughout the air, even from behind the binds she had been forced into. He even noticed that the hair on Mukuro's arms stood up erect at the very feel of her anger. A small smirk threatened at his lips as he stood, slowly crossing the arena to his furious mage. The vast crowd of demons went silent as he came closer. He could have heard a pin drop it was so quiet.

He chuckled slightly as Abhaya's incessant snarling as it boomed throughout the arena. Hiei gently took the chain that was connected to Abhaya's neck from Vlod, watching as the small mage stiffened, her eyes glaring at him with skepticism. "My _Lord,"_ Vlod murmured, bowing his head in respect for the Jaganshi.

Hiei met her lilac eyes with ease, watching as she rose an eyebrow at him. He held her hard gaze, neither blinking as they stared at each other. Gently he pulled her closer to him, feeling her defiantly dig her feet against the bare ground. He couldn't help but smirk as she glared harder at him.

 _"You're such a fecking dick,"_ she snarled, attempting to walk past him.

"Haven't I told you to watch that mouth of yours?" He said, repressing the idea of making her angry any further.

Hiei stepped in front of her, blocking her path and watching as the already taunt muscles under terra cotta skin tightened even more. Orchid eyes burned into his, causing his stomach to flutter uncomfortably. He beat the feeling deep down inside himself, hating the way she could make him weak. Her eyes narrowed darkly at him, yet he kept his face stoic as he gently pulled her closer by her chain. ' _Calm down woman. You act as though I am your executioner,'_ He projected, his mind gently stroking hers.

Slowly, plump lips curling menacingly over tightly clenched teeth. Her nose and brow scrunched in fury as gave a small growl. ' _Funny, and here I thought you_ were _my executioner.'_

 _'Just be good and come with me willingly.'_

 _'I wouldn't go anywhere with you_ willingly.'

Her cruel words made something inside Hiei ache, but he still beat the feeling to a pulp and roughly dragged her along to the front of Mukuro's throne, where the demoness waited patiently. Abhaya fought him the whole way, deeply digging the heels of her feet into the ground until they bled. She growled and snarled, wanting nothing more than to strangle the fire demon. However, every bone in her body was against the action. She cared too much for the rat even after all he had done to betray her.

" _Must you act like a child,"_ Hiei spat as he stopped in front of Mukuro.

Abhaya ground her teeth together, ignoring the pain in her feet. She turned her head away from him defiantly, wanting to look at anything but him. " _Just take your place with your kind. It's where you should be anyways."_

Hiei stared down at Abhaya, watching as her long lashes fluttered against her skin as she kept her eyes to the ground. Every part of him wanted to smack her, except one who deeply wanted to tell her to fuck off and then kiss her deeply. How he wished his conflicting thoughts would just die.

With one solitary snarl, Hiei turned sharply and took his place beside Mukuro. Abhaya kept her eyes at her now oozing feet, hating the way the dirt was starting to sting at the raw skin. All the while, Mukuro examined her, noticing that dirt caked the edges of her once white dress and that the chains on her ankles had started to chaff the skin there. She wondered how promising the woman would be in combat. Though she seemed like a pathetic thing, she had dragged around twenty of her guards like they were tennis balls. "Lady Abhaya. You are being tried for your crimes against Demon Kind, for trespassing and evading border patrol. How do you plead?" She said, watching the mage skeptically.

Lavender eyes slowly rose to meet Mukuro's eyes, causing a small shiver to rake down Mukuro's body. "Guilty, of course. I may be a coward but I am not a liar."

Mukuro smirked at this, intrigue and some admiration swelling inside of her chest. She gave a small nod, leaning back into her throne. "So be it then. Hiei, bring her weapon to her."

Abhaya rose an eyebrow at this. "Pardon me for asking… but I thought you were going to…erm… _skin_ me. So… what would possess you to give me back my sword?"

A glimmer of amusement flashed over Mukuro's eyes. "It was brought to my attention that you could be a great source of entertainment and I must say that I am curious as to what you can do. You will fight for your freedom, Lady Abhaya. If you win against the demons that I have handpicked, then you will be granted your freedom and a clean slate. If you lose, then your fate will be mine."

Abhaya's brow furrowed into a thick knot as Hiei held out her sword to her. "Give it to Elias. I have no use for it," She said, her face becoming hard as she stood.

Hiei's eyes narrowed and he repressed a growl, looping the sword back onto his belt. "You've dug your own grave then."

Hiei turned from her, every inch of him filled with dread. He was certain that she was going to die.

A soft rumble of laughter bubbled out from behind him causing the hair on the back of his neck to become erect. As he took his place beside Mukuro once more, he caught a glimpse of two deep plum irises filled to the brim with insane fury. Lips trembled as teeth gnashed together into a vituperative sneer. A bitter malaise settled into the fire demon's stomach as the first round of his soldiers crowded around the mage. He wasn't sure what would happen.

Abhaya stood there with her head bent toward the dusty floor. A crowd of demons circled around her, slowly circling in like a pack of wolves. The chains hung from her hands in pools at her feet. She listened patiently, her eyes closed as she felt the area around her with her energy. The strange energy of demon world rippled through her like an electric pulse. She doubted that she would ever get used to the strange feeling. The demons jeered at her. It sickened her to think how cocky they were. How they thought because she was bound, severely outnumbered and magically stunted that she was a damsel was beyond her. ' _Whatever helps them sleep at night, I suppose,'_ she thought with a snicker.

"Feh, maybe if we wait, demon world's air will slowly suffocate her."

"I say we eat her! I have heard that mages taste delicious."

"I could snap her in half with my pinky! Those guards must have been wimps."

Slowly the crowd of demon's crept closer to her. Abhaya could feel their energies ripple through the earth the closer they got. ' _Just a little closer.'_

A demon lunged for her, causing a grin to smother her face and her energy to flare. With a flick of the wrist, the chains that once kept her captive were used as a powerful weapon. The chain wrapped tightly around the demon's neck, cutting off air supply as she then threw him into the crowd of spectators. "Elias! What's rule number one again?" She snarled, her mouth tugged into a sinister grin.

"Never underestimate your opponent!"

Abhaya straightened her body, the shackles around her wrists shaking as her energy rose to dangerous heights. The seal keeping her docile went up in flames causing her eyes to turn black. Half of the demons in the audience nearly soiled themselves at the insane look she produced. Hiei merely grinned, leaning back in his chair as he watched her. "Correct. What's the second rule, Elias?"

Yusuke and Elias were now sitting on the arena wall watching her and rooting her on. "Anything can be used as a weapon!" Elias shouted, his eyes lighting up as the chains started to whip about furiously and throw demons at the crowd.

Demon's sat incapacitated in the audience as she merely stood there innocently. "Come on lads! You've got to do better than that! I haven't even fecking warmed up yet!" She called.

The chains and shackles melted off of her and formed a metal bat, in which she gently leaned on.

All eyes were on her as she stood there proudly. It was no wonder that none of the demon's noticed the two figures shrouded in darkness. One stood about 5'3, head and shoulders, a thick snake wrapped around her neck as hazel eyes stared down the cocky mage. The other towered above her, his oak green eyes oozing into a pale red. "She really is something," Faolin said, sneering.

Anoushka scoffed, a hopeless frown tugging at her lips. "Don't be a fool. She could kill you with one strike of her sword. Do not pursue her."

"Why not? She would be the perfect mate. What more could I want than beauty and strength?"

"I don't know, maybe someone who would actually love you?" Anoushka deadpanned.

"I'll make her love me."

Anoushka shook her head, "She is doomed. It would not be worth it to pursue one who is so lost."

Faolin's eyes shifted down to the eldest of the Sinclair daughters. "What do you mean doomed?"

There was a small glint in the White Witch's eyes, something dark lurking underneath the shell that was her innocence. "Nothing that concern's you. Just know that she is a lost cause. There is no saving her."

Currant red eyes narrowed at her words. Faolin let out a small growl, his nose crinkling as he watched the stone cold mage next to him. ' _Why do I feel as though there is more to the story of the Sinclair Mages?'_ He thought, eyeing her suspiciously. "Besides… the only person who could ever tame her is the one she no longer trusts," Anoushka commented, her eyes wavering between Hiei and her sister who was now looking bored watching her opponents slowly stand.

"What do you mean?"

 _"I don't see how anyone would want her. That bitch deserves to be put to death,"_ Beau hissed, defensively tightening around Anoushka's neck.

Anoushka's eyes narrowed at her mate's words. " _Enough Beau._ There is another who I suspect secretly wishes to claim her."

Faolin's eyes narrowed as he realized who she was talking about. " _The Jaganshi."_

"Yes. Hiei acts different with her than anyone else. Just as she is different with him. He has seemed to tame her more aggressive sides. You must have noticed that she was defiant with him but made no gesture to harm him when he took her from her son _._ If anyone else had attempted to do that she would have torn them limb from limb."

"I do love a challenge."

 _"A challenge is an understatement. She made it so I wasn't able to speak, just with the flick of her wrist. That woman is a monster."_

Abhaya stared bored as her attackers stumbled about, trying to gain their wits. She was hoping for a better challenge. "Send in the A class demons," Mukuro growled, her eyes narrowing at Abhaya.

Abhaya smiled, gently stretching until her back popped and she hunched her shoulders. Five demons emerged from the crowd, one she realized was Chu, who grinned like a maniac. Her eyes lightened when she saw him, grinning back in exuberance. "Well would you look at that! You got your wish lad. You get to battle me," Abhaya said, happy as can be.

Chu beamed at her. "If I'd gone first I would have given ya a run for your money too."

Abhaya let out a bellowing laugh, setting her hands on her hips. "Well, I certainly would have hoped so! It isn't every day that I get to fight like this. Actually, I think it's been almost thirteen years since I have had to fight like this…" she shrugged and carried on. "Oh well, let's have some fun. Shall we?"

One of the other demons growled, his eyes narrowing at the two. "Don't ignore the rest of us, disgusting wench!" The demon made a move to grab her by her hair, his broad sword being swung at her neck.

Swiftly she jumped above the swing, her legs trembling with the energy throughout her. She pushed it into the balls of her feet, electricity rippling over her feet and calves. She whipped her body around, foot smacking into his face and throwing him against the ground in a heap of twitching limbs. White bursts of electricity crackled over her skin, her eyes a deep orchid as she looked to the other demons.

All except Chu stood in a defensive state. Chu simply grinned sloppily at Abhaya, who grinned happily back. Her eyes drifted from him to his comrades who stared at her as if she had just sprouted six more arms and fangs. ' _They would probably accept me more if I had,'_ she thought with a small chuckle.

Abhaya sighed, attempting to run a hand through her matted hair. "I really wish you wouldn't look at me like that," She said bashfully, nervousness making her stomach sink into her knees.

The four demons looked at one another in confusion, their weapons still raised with shaky hands. "I won't kill any of you…" She murmured, her hands starting to subconsciously rub her still raw forearms. "Just please don't stare at me like that…"

Hiei's eyes narrowed at the action, his nose crinkling in frustration. Gently, he projected his voice into her head watching as her body went rigid. ' _Calm down.'_

Her hand gently let go of her upper arms and hung down at her sides as she gave a tight lipped smile. Pale lavender eyes flickered to his as he smirked with satisfaction. He watched as she met the eyes of the four demons, her face now stoic and hard.

Abhaya was so bothered by the three demons fear that she didn't realize that the fifth had risen and was lunging at her with his teeth bared. Long canine like teeth cut into her upper shoulder, barely missing her jugular. Lavender was completely swallowed up by black, her teeth snapping together and grinding against each other as she held back a scream. She could feel the demon drink her blood and mentally kicked herself for letting her guard down. Her hands became white fists at her sides as she tried to retain her anger.

Abhaya's hand snaked up to his head, her fingers curling into shaking claws as she gripped his head tightly. She ripped him from her, smacking him down onto the ground, a crater forming below them. Her chest heaved as she looked at his awkwardly bent body. His eyes crazily jutted about in search for her body, his tongue lulled about his head, her blood caked over his nose and cheeks. She rose a hand, willing the energy in the ground to create a cage around the demon. Once he was contained, she let fire take over her hand and pressed it to the marred oozing flesh right above her collar. She let out a small grunt as the skin melted together, cauterizing the wound. "You _fool_ ," She spat, her eyes narrowing as he met her eyes. "You will never be the same again."

Abhaya lifted her eyes to the four demons who were studying her. "If you are going to fight me than attack. I am running out of patience."

Her eyes were blazing with fury, causing two of the demons to turn pale at her gaze. Chu grinned, every inch of his body warning him to tread carefully. He did not listen, however. "Tell me, _Sheila,"_ He licked his lips tentatively, watching as her eyes lightened ever so slightly. "You've been tryin' not to kill these honkies, haven't you?"

Abhaya repressed a smirk, an eyebrow raising slightly as the crowd let out a roar of slander. "I do not wish to live how I used to. I wish to be at peace," she stated simply, her face stoic.

"At peace? Heh. I'll be outright, _sheila._ You don't seem like the sort that would want that. What do you have to gain from something like that?"

Abhaya's anger deflated, her shoulders relaxing as she comprehended what he had just asked. A small, kind smile grew from her puzzled lips, her orchid eyes sunk into a pale lavender. "Freedom. I would gain freedom, lad."

Silence swallowed the whole arena, like they had suddenly been thrusted into a vacuum dimension. It was so quiet that Abhaya wondered if all the demons could hear her heart thud dully in her chest. She could hear her blood rumble like crashing waves in her ears as even her thoughts went still. That was perhaps the most sincere she had been in a long time. In order to be free, she must find peace; the truth rung out. It hit her like a ton of bricks as she truly realized it.

Chu gave out a hearty laugh, cutting Abhaya out of her thoughts. She watched with curiosity as he stood bent at the waist, tears streaming down his tan face. She waited patiently, the other demons looking at him like he was an idiot. The crowd roared with irritation.

 _"Just kill the bitch already!"_

 _"I wanna see Slayer blood!"_

 _"Evil Witch! Rot in Hell!"_

Abhaya kept her eyes on her opponents, her hands folded comfortably behind her back as she waited. Chu, after quite a while, subsided. The crowd had not and started to chant. " _Witch, witch; you're a bitch! Witch, witch; you're a bitch!"_

Abhaya shrugged. "Meh. I've been called worse things."

Rolling back onto the ball of her heels, she stared at her opponents, pressing her lips together before she spoke. "I just want this all to be done and over with," She said, her eyes glimmering with small traces of remorse.

One of the demon's snickered, causing her eyes to flicker to his. Abhaya examined him, watching as he drew a large broad sword. "As you wish," the demon sneered, readying his sword and aiming it at her heart. "I plan to take your head for my own, Slayer."

Abhaya blinked, completely unamused. Gently she tapped her foot onto the dusty ground, watching as a long staff rose from the dirt into her outstretched hand. "Go right ahead."

She placed the staff on her shoulders, lacing her arms around it so they hung awkwardly from the staff.

The demon charged, sword aiming for her heart. Abhaya gently sidestepped, watching as the demon skidded past her with his eyes filled with rage. The demon snarled at her as he turned back around. With each thrust of his sword, she gracefully dodged them. Two of the other demons had begun to work with him, attempting to pelt attacks on her. She was untouchable however.

With great force, she glided past their furious attacks. Yet it wasn't until she was cornered that she began to fight back. All except Chu had begun to fight her, which she didn't mind. They were all weaker than Hiei so she didn't see much of an issue. However as she was surrounded by the three, she straightened her back and released the staff from her shoulders. Electricity rippled through her, causing her to grin manically at the feeling. She pushed it into her staff, smacking it into the demons vital points. It was just enough of a jolt to have them fall unconscious.

Happily, she bounced over the unconscious demons and made her way to Chu who still studied her oddly soberly. Abhaya stopped short of him, her hands resting around the staff behind her back. "Your friends weren't very good sports," Abhaya said, baring a shy smile.

Chu smirked, his eyes still narrowed suspiciously. "Oh yeah? Well, them blokes don't know how to have a good fight anyways. The lot of them are tight wads. You don't seem as bad as everyone's been sayin' though. I mean... you let them think they had a chance. Now that's just cruel."

Abhaya gave a small laugh, throwing back her head in delight. "Just call me Katie Cruel then, lad," She said, throwing him a small wink.

Chu's eyes became slits, his lips quirking up into a sadistic smile. "How about we make this fun then?"

Abhaya rose an eyebrow in question, her eyes narrowing slightly. "Oh?"

"I want to see why people are so afraid of you. Give me what you've got, mage."

Chu repressed a flinch as her eyes became razor sharp and darkened menacingly. Fear swelled in his stomach, threatening to cause bile to work its way up his throat. She was terrifying. Every inch of her was lithe and wound tightly as if she were about to spring fourth and rip out his throat. His lust for their fight was something that was becoming unbearable for Chu. He wanted to see what she was really capable of, what he had heard stories about for so long. Yet even as he waited patiently, Abhaya did not move a muscle.

Chu watched as her eyes fallowed his hand down to his belt loop, where the bottle of Ogre Killer stood ready. In order for him to even touch her, he was going to have to fight with all he had. He watched as her shoulders relaxed slightly, her narrowed keen eyes watching every movement he made. He unscrewed the bottle cap, watching as her nose scrunched up in disgust. "Ogre Killer?" She questioned.

Chu grinned, his eyes meeting hers. "You've got a good nose on you, Shelia. It's my secret weapon."

Abhaya's eyes widened with recognition and she gave a small nod, leaning gently on her staff as she watching him chug the substance. "I must stay. I have never tried Ogre Killer, though it may be nice to try it in my next life. Of course, knowing Koenma, he's probably going to throw me in limbo for the rest of eternity."

Abhaya gave a half-hearted laugh, watching as Chu whipped his mouth and sloppily sneered at her. His energy rippled around him, causing goosebumps to erupt over Abhaya's skin. She began to sneer back, crouching down into a positon that was easy to fight or dodge. Abhaya had realized that Chu had perfected his technique enough so that he didn't have to vomit to use his special technique and waited as his energy swirled around him. Suddenly his energy formed a large sphere, similar to Yusuke's, however his was a deep burgundy color mixed with a light orange. It flickered like a flame, enticing her to fight hard. Soon enough, he kicked it at her. Quickly, she blocked the energy attack, throwing up her arms in an X before her to disperse the energy attack.

The blow was powerful, pushing her back fifty yards from where she once stood and leaving a bloody trail from her wounded feet in the process. Abhaya ground her teeth together, holding in her pain with a frustrated grin. She had wanted a challenge and it had seemed that she had gotten one. The back of her forearms were singed from his blow and he was quickly bolting towards her in a fit of unbridled exuberance. Abhaya pushed her energy into her fist, electricity rippling over her skin viciously. She ducked under his fist and slammed hers into his stomach, knocking the wind out of him.

Abhaya then kicked him in the ribs, sending him flying away from her. Chu landed on his feet, grinning at her manically. He then kicked more energy blasts at her, watching as she dodged them. Abhaya avoided almost all of his attacks, yet she didn't realize that he was trying to distract her from his other movements. One of his energy blasts slammed into her back, causing her to land face forward into the dirt. Tears stung her eyes as her back hummed in pain. Slowly, she stood back up, her teeth grinding together in fury. Chu sneered as black eyes met his. He knew that she was now furious and would give him her all. He beckoned her with one finger, watching as she stomped her foot on the ground, a war hammer rising from the dirt.

"Another blunt weapon, shelia? Ain't no fun if you aren't playing for keeps."

Abhaya's lips curled in disgust. "You're wrong. There may have been a time that I was alright with killing others, maybe even enjoyed it, but I no longer do. I refuse to kill any of you."

Chu scoffed, his eyes narrowing. "Is that so?"

Abhaya sighed and gave a soft nod. "It is. All life is precious. I was a fool to believe otherwise."

"And what if I kill you right now?"

Abhaya smiled, meeting his eyes head on. She dropped her hammer, feeling it become dust once more. "If you really want to, I won't stop you."

Abhaya let her arms fall to her sides, baring her chest to the demon. Chu shook his head, his face sobering. "Now that ain't any fun."

Abhaya gave a small laugh. "No I suppose it isn't. But I will remain firm in my decision."

Silence came over between the two as they stared each other down. Hiei's hands ached as the grip on his pelted seat grew tighter in frustration. He ground his teeth together, watching as Abhaya's corded muscles shook under the pain of her body. He knew that she was growing weaker. ' _She has always lacked stamina. This was why…why… why didn't she listen?'_

His eyes narrowed as Chu crouched into a fighting position once more. "I much prefer a fight. And I know you could give me quite the run," Chu said, licking his lips with eagerness.

Hiei gave a sharp growl as Abhaya stood motionless, deep plum eyes set on Chu as he barreled toward her. With a swift turn of her right foot and a swift taunt palm pushed up into the air, the earth meshed around her. Chu ran straight into a stone wall as Abhaya examined him stoically. Chu continued with his attacked, each being now blocked by forms of earth that Abhaya created with graceful movements. They rose and collapsed to meet his every attack.

Hiei released his clenched fists, leaning back as he realized that he had been at the edge of his seat; ready to save his mage if the need arose. He gave a soft sigh, his eyes never leaving her as she fought. When Abhaya rose he foot and stomped down on the ground, Hiei knew that the fight was over. Sharp spikes rose from the ground, which she made a pushing motion; directing the wave of spikes straight to Chu.

Deeply they plunged into him, blood splatting against the dirt like globs of thick paint. He fell to the ground with a deafening dull thud, causing the whole arena to fall deathly silent. Abhaya stood over him, her eyes examining his body as his blood slowly puddled around him. Her spikes were now dust once more, leaving only dirt and blood caked holes throughout his body. Slowly, Chu shakily turned his head to meet her eyes. " _You bitch,"_ He said half-heartedly. " _You missed all of my good parts."_

Abhaya closed her eyes, a smirk tugged her dry, chapped lips as she scoffed. "There is no point on killing you. You gave me a great fight."

Abhaya reached her hands out over him, manipulating the energy around him to start to heal his wounds. When they closed just enough, she let her hands drop to her sides and lifted her head to Yusuke. "Could you please take him to the infirmary?"

Yusuke, absolutely dumbstruck, gave a small nod. He hopped over the barrier that kept the crowd out of the arena; Kurama following suit. Both helped the wounded warrior up from his own puddle of blood, Chu's eyes never left hers as he was dragged away.

Abhaya watched them go, a small smile on her face. It was when she heard one person giving an applause that she turned around, her smile whipped clean from her face and replaced with a confused frown. Her eyes widened as a figure stepped out from beside Mukuro. She watched with a malaise as Mukuro glanced at him with curiosity. "Kirin?" She murmured.

 _"May I, my lady?"_

The very sound of his rumbling voice caused a goosebumps to rise over Abhaya's skin. She ground her teeth together, giving a small warning growl. Mukuro leaned back, her eyes narrowing with triumph. "Go ahead."

Every inch of her told her to run as he walked closer to her, yet her feet stayed planted firmly to the ground. Dark, steely eyes were affixed onto her; examining every inch of her tattered form. She glared at him, making sure that none of her weakness showed. It was to no avail however, he could see right through her façade.

" _How strange. An elemental such as you should be weaker than you are."_

Abhaya rolled her eyes, deeply wanting nothing more than a fat cigar and to drink herself into a pit of uncouth drunkenness. "Oh how kind of you. Should I fawn at that poor excuse for a compliment?" She snarled, glaring at him.

Kirin gave what sounded like a small scoff, his eyes narrowing at her. " _Show me all you have, mage."_

"You don't _want_ all I have. I get too ugly. It ruins my wonderful complexion," She said sarcastically.

" _Don't use your foolish words to try to charm your way out of this."_

Kirin moved so fast that she didn't realize that she had been hit until she hit the nearest wall, two of her lower ribs breaking in the process. She shoved her scream back down her throat, grinding her teeth in fury and pain. Shakily, she stood, venomous eyes latching onto her attacker. She sucked on her lower lip, feeling her scar reopen and pool with blood. Tentatively, she lapped up the blood with her tongue contemplating what to use against him.

Abhaya grinned, her eyes narrowing at him. "You wanna see all I have?" She growled.

Kirin's eyes brightened behind the mask he wore. " _You'll die if you do not."_

Abhaya threw back her head in a fit of laughter. She then turned back to him, her eyes held with woe. "I've been dead for years, lad."

The energy swarmed thickly around her, heating up just enough so that it could be seen by everyone in the arena. It was a fog of orchid purple and crackles of white electricity. She reached behind her back, the energy swirling around her, creating two objects out of her pure energy.

Abhaya pulled back on the bow that was created from her aura, resting the quiver onto her lower lip as she pulled back and aimed at Kirin. She had just enough energy left not to kill him, but hopefully knock him out. ' _Please fecking work.'_ She let her arrow fly.

The arrow of energy barreled at him, yet as she lowered her bow she nearly ripped out her own hair when the energy around him dissolved her arrow. Abhaya's eye twitched with fury, her hands quivering with the urge to strangle something. Never had she ever felt so weak, so incompetent, so… useless. She gave out a fit of laughter, her chest aching from the action.

Abhaya grabbed the hair tie at the nape of her wrist, forcing her hair up into a high ponytail with an exuberant grin. She forced her energy into the ground, causing a double blade battle axe to form from the ground. She sped towards him, swinging her axe as she was inches away from him. As soon as it touched him, it turned back into dust. He tried to grab her, but she dodged out of the way quickly. She summoned this time a spear, pushing herself up from the ground from one knee.

Abhaya's side screamed at her as she was thrown around by him. Yet as she got up to fight him once again; Hiei stood, winding up to pounce like a cat. Abhaya threw her spear at him, barely missing his head and stopping him dead in his tracks. " _Don't you fecking dare!"_ She screamed. " _I don't need your bloody help! I can take care of myself!"_

Hiei stared wide eyed at the now panting mage. His eyes harden as she stood, staggering slightly. Kirin stood unimpressed, his eyes narrowing as her chest heaved in and out. Abhaya's face hardened into a deep frown as she closed her eyes.

There was silence once more as the whole arena watched her, anticipating her next move. When she opened her eyes, they were completely black, causing Kirin's eyes to widen slightly. Fire crackled over her back, engulfing her entirely in purple and orange flames. Her energy rippled through the air, causing weaker demons to fall over ill. Mukuro rose watching the spectacle, feeling her energy rise to that of a mid S- class demon. There was a scream before the fire was completely gone.

Abhaya was nowhere to be seen. All that was left was a pile of clothes, flames turning the white into a charred heap. Eyes searched the room frantically, trying to find a charred body of some kind. Hiei had grown pale, his breath hitched in his throat as he too searched for Abhaya.

" _I told you I could take care of myself."_

Heat engulfed his side, sending shivers down his spine as he peered over his shoulder. The voice was distorted and had the same quality of flames crackling, yet as he met two glowing purple eyes he understood why.

Before him was Abhaya in a form he had never thought she was capable of. A skeleton wrapped in waving purple and orange flames stared at him, her flame hair waving behind her. " _Stay out of my fights, Hiei."_

Hiei watched as she removed herself from his side and barreled toward Kirin. This time, her fist making contact with his stomach. Her punch cracked his armor, causing the demon to growl. " _This is good. At least I know now I can hit you,"_ She said slyly.

She warped the fire around her hand into a circular saw, throwing it at him and watching as he dodged it. She threw more of them at him, watching as a few injured him. " _Why can't I block these, Mage?"_ He snarled at her.

" _Because it's fusion magick."_

Abhaya kicked his knees hard enough so that the force broke both of his legs. He tried to scramble back up, only for her to kick him in the chest and let him lie on the ground in shock.

Kirin looked her in the eyes with curiosity. Slowly, the fire died around her, giving way to bruised, bloodied, burnt and scarred skin. She stood naked in front of him, her eyes hard with unwavering determination. "I am sorry that I don't have the energy to aid you with your healing," She said, her shoulders slumping slightly.

Kirin's eyes widened with her words, not understanding the mage at all. " _You don't wish to kill me?"_

"I don't kill unless necessary anymore."

Abhaya smiled as her legs collapsed on themselves, only for two warm arms to scoop her up before she could hit the ground. They wrapped her in black, shielding her from demon world once more. She blinked as her eyes focused on two deep current red eyes and instantly bewilderment turned to rage. " _Put me down,"_ She snapped, her eyes narrowing.

Hiei ignored her as he walked away from the arena, the whole arena silent. Tightly, he held onto Abhaya as she writhed in his arms. He had draped his black cloak around her battered, bruised and burnt naked frame, shielding her from the prying view of her spectator's eyes. Her teeth snapped at him as she gave ferocious growls and attempted to use her nails to scratch out his eyes. She was far too weak at that moment from the constant fighting to use any magick. So she resorted to her limited physical strength instead.

He shot back a snarl at her as she elbowed him in his stomach, momentarily knocking the wind out of him. Hiei roughly kicked the door open to his quarters, stalking in and throwing her down onto his boar pelt covered bed. The feral mage snapped right back up, squirming away from him as he grabbed her by her shoulders, one black from being burnt by her own explosion of magick. She gave a loud shriek, tears forming around her eyes as Hiei dug his nails into the wound.

"Just be still woman!" Hiei snarled as she writhed underneath him.

Abhaya gave an animal-like growl and spit in his face. She then took her sharp nails and dug them into his forearms, causing blood to swell and drip down his arms and onto his hands. "Piss off you fecking codger!" She screamed at him.

Hiei took a fist full of her hair, tugging up so that they were nose to nose. He wrapped his other hand around her windpipe squeezing just enough that she started to struggle to breathe. Her lips parted, greedily attempting to gasp for air. Hiei threw her down again, letting her cough and gulp up the air as if it were water. His cloak slipped off her shoulder as she turned in his bed, the pelt swaying in the breeze that was her breath. Blood covered quite a bit of her, two fresh burns causing his anger to deflate ever so slightly. "Just cooperate. You're safe now," Hiei said, a little gentler this time.

He watched as her face scrunched and she pressed her eyes closed. Tears now spilled over her dusted cheeks, wetting the warm, soft pelts beneath them. Warm, calloused fingers grazed over the worst of the burns causing the weakened mage to take in a sharp hiss through her teeth. Her bloodied hands gripped the pelts as Hiei examined her wounds. He tried to ignore that she was naked and deeply weakened and pulled away from her. "Relax and stay put," He commanded, watching as she whimpered and shook with fear and pain.

Hiei made his way down to the bathing quarters, getting a bucket of warm water and cloths that he could clean her wounds with and made his way back to her. He hated to see his mage in such a state, but when he thought about how it was his fault that she was there; it made him sick. He had never wanted her to be afraid of him, or mistrust him, yet there they were. She was afraid but most of all he had let her down.

Hiei glowered at the thought. ' _Will I ever regain her trust?'_

When Hiei got back to his quarters, Abhaya still was laying on his bed. Her back was to him, showing the full extent on her wounds. She laid on her belly, her legs curled ever so slightly underneath herself. Gently, his mage sobbed into his bed, the very bed that he wished for her to feel safe in. He sat down the bucket next to the bed, watching as her body stiffened and she held in her soft woe. The room was almost entirely dark, Hiei realized as he let one of the cloths sit in the warm water.

Hiei lit a few of the candles in the room, watching as Abhaya's marbled terra cotta skin became gently illuminated in the pale light. He then gently pulled his cloak half way down her back, watching as shuddered and curled in more on herself. He wrung out the cloth and gently cleaned her burn, feeling her flinch under his touch. "Do you hate me that much?" Hiei whispered, his eyes narrowing at her.

"I don't wanna be touched."

"These need to be cleaned, mage."

"I can do them myself."

Hiei scoffed, washing out the bloody cloth and pressing it to her wound again. She gave a loud grunt, her hands turning white as they gripped the pelt even tighter. "You need to rest."

Abhaya growled, grinding her teeth together in frustration. "I can take care of myself. I have for~"

" _I am aware of how long you have looked after yourself._ Now be quiet and let me do this."

Abhaya was silent for a few minutes, allowing Hiei to fully clean one of the wounds. Now he was going to have to work on the worst, which dipped more over her collarbone and loomed over her breast. "Turn over."

Hiei averted his eyes as she obeyed him, settling into her spot on the bed and turning her gaze away from him. "You should have awoken me," She murmured just as he pressed the cloth to the worst of the wounds.

Hiei's eyes darkened, his chest becoming heavy. "I thought it would have been better if you would have slept."

Abhaya gave a cruel scoff. " _Yes. Because waking up alone, afraid and in an unfamiliar environment is just way better."_

"I told them not to treat you cruelly."

Abhaya was laughing now, tears now freely flowing down her face. "I'm the Slayer Mage! What the bloody hell did you expect Hiei? A fecking pillow with rose petals for my head and some crumpets and tea served when I woke up? Christ lad. The only logical thing was chains and cold concrete."

Hiei was silent as he took in her mockery. He breathed in a deep sigh through his nose, gently pressing the warm, wet cloth to her now pink wound. She gave a small hiss, beads of sweat collecting on her brow. The tears still lined her cheeks, mixing with the sweat, blood and dirt covering her childlike face. "You realize with the amount of energy you put off that you have alerted at least half of demon world of your presence? Mukuro is certain that both Enki and Yomi will come asking for you. You were aware of that as soon as you threw your spear at me, weren't you?"

Abhaya gave a small laugh. "I honestly thought that I was going to incinerate myself. I was certain that I was going to kill myself but it was my burden to bear. Not yours. I had to fight for my freedom by myself if I truly wanted it. If I ever wanted to face Elias again."

 _"You're an idiot."_

"Don't talk about yourself like that Hiei. It's~"

Abhaya was cut off by Hiei's hand putting high amounts of pressure on her burn, causing the badly wounded mage to gasp out in pain. "Jackass! Do you have to do that? I'm just fecking messing with you!"

Hiei roughly grabbed her chin, her bright blue eyes piercing through his. " _Stop joking around like nothing is wrong. You_ almost _died_ today."

"More of a reason to be jolly."

Hiei dropped her chin, walking away from her because of a sudden headache. She was driving him insane. With her stupid jokes and reckless abandonment of all sense and her wounded and alluring body. She was like a drug; he knew she was destructive and bad for him but it was still all he thought about. "You really should lighten up, _Tine Beag,_ you'll get premature wrinkles if you don't."

Hiei turned just as she gently lifted herself from the boar pelt, his cloak still pressed to her front; shielding her perfection from his prying eyes. Singed and dirty matted curls hung down over her back, blood and dirt still clung to her. Yet he had finally saw the mage for her true glory. Tattered, bruised, burnt and broken; the mage still went on. Not for herself but for the people who had been wronged just as she had. For the lost and crushed, the left behind.

Hiei's lips tugged up into a smirk, a low fit of laughter crawling up through his chest in a crescendo. He threw his head back, his chest rumbling as he felt her confused gaze. Sobering up, he grinned at her, watching as she tilted her head at him in question. "Perhaps a more proper name for you is the Martyr Mage."

Abhaya's face dropped into an irritated frown, in which she then rose her middle finger to him and curled up in his bed. "If you're gonna be an ass, go do it elsewhere. I really don't wanna deal with your crap right now."

"Hn. You should sleep, woman. Your body will heal better if you rest."

Abhaya scoffed. "No. What I need is to go home."

"As soon as you're healed," Hiei ground out.

Abhaya gave a growl. "And what about Yukina and the others? I didn't finish the barrier. They are almost completely defenseless against whoever is trying to kill us. We should get home as soon as possible so I can finish the barriers."

Abhaya glared at the wall, her back turned away from Hiei. Her whole body ached, her mind weary pushing her to close her eyes and sleep. She shoved the feeling away however, attempting to push herself up from the bed only for two warm and calloused hands to push her down again.

Abhaya gave out a whimper of pain as her whole body ached. She especially could feel her broken ribs as they throbbed at her side. " _Stay down._ You _need_ to recover first. Or are you really that much of a brainless fool?"

"I will be fine. I need to find Elias."

Hiei flipped her as she attempted to get up once again. He pinned her down with her arms above her head with one hand. She growled at him, causing him to roll his eyes and tug off his bandana.

Hiei watched as Abhaya's two lilac eyes dilated and narrowed. " _You wouldn't dare."_

His jagan opened, causing her eyes to widen. She snarled at him, her eyes darkening with warning. " _Hiei, I am warning you. Don't. Use~"_

Hiei grabbed her face as she tried to turn her gaze away from him, making sure she was gazing into his jagan. ' _Submit. You need rest,'_ He projected, watching as her eyes glazed over ever so slightly.

He rose an eyebrow as she furiously shook her head, tears starting to line her eyes again. Hiei was quieter this time in her mind. ' _Sleep mage. You need it.'_

Abhaya shook her head, "No, no, no, no, nn~"

It did not take much for her mind to submit to his. Hiei watched as her eyes slid closed, her tears streaming down her full cheeks. He let his hand slide down from her wrists and cup her cheek. He could feel her pulse under his fingers, causing him to sigh.

Hiei lifted himself from beside her, setting her sword against her side, and went to do just as she wished. He went to go get her son.

* * *

 _ **A/N: I'm ALIVE! … And I'm a shitty person. It took me forever to write this and these last few months have been so busy that I haven't been able to write much. I moved out of my parent's house, my boyfriend came to visit me, I went full time at my shitty job… just tons of shit. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. It was a hard write for me to be honest. All of the fighting scenes are sometimes a little monotonous and hard to write. I hope it wasn't too weird. Also, this is not the last of Kirin in this story. I am planning for some more interaction with him. This chapter I feel like wasn't the greatest but I hope you guys liked it. Thanks for keeping me motivated. I really, really appreciate it. Please tell me what you guys thought. I crave your guys' reviews. It's like freaking candy for me or royal milk tea. 0.0 (that shit is YUMMY)**_

 _ **So, another update. I am thinking about doing a few segments where you the readers get to ask me questions about this story or anything really. You guys can leave a question at the end of the reviews and I will make fun of myself and hopefully clear somethings up about this story. They will be posted at the end of the story in bold. So, if you want, leave me your questions/ comments and I will answer them in the next chapter.**_

 _ **Thank you so much for reading this. I never thought it would ever do this well and I'm so glad that you guys enjoy it as much as I do. I don't know what I would do without you guys. Please comment/question/ favorite/ follow if you enjoyed this chapter. Or like me, get too damn excited and need to tell someone about their stuff. Blessed be my pretties and Namaste. ~ELA**_


	36. Fear de Urram (Man of Honor)

_**Song choice: I'd Rather Be With Them- Marika Hackman**_

Chapter Thirty- Five: Fear de Urram (Man of Honor)

* * *

Elias pressed the antiseptic to Abhaya's open wounds, ignoring his mother's lack of clothing. She had been sleeping for three hours and had not stirred as he had started to bandage her up. He had bathed her with hot cloths and the scalding water that Hiei had gotten for him. He had even taken note that he would not look at her when Elias was in the room.

Kurama was off making medicine for her burns and her broken ribs while Elias made sure she was clean, bandaged and soon to have clothes on. Yusuke sat outside of Hiei's quarters, waiting for it to be safe to join Elias in the room with Abhaya. A cigarette dangled out from in between his softly clenched teeth as he sat there stoically. "Hey, Elias! You done in there yet?" He ground out, his voice muffled from trying to keep his cigarette from falling into his laps.

Elias was bandaging the wounds on his mother's chest area. He made sure to keep the burns under pressure with gauze. "Soon, Yusuke," He said, peering at the door and looking back down at his wounded mother. "She's not good."

There was a pause and then Yusuke said behind the door, "How bad is she?"

Elias fought back tears, taking in a deep breath and rummaging through his mother's pack for a pair of pants. "Her left three lower ribs are not too bad. They had a clean break so they might heal by themselves. Her burns… are the worst of it. The one where she cauterized the wound is a good second degree burn, the other is a third. I am going to have to give her a skin graft and take skin from somewhere else on her body. As if she needed anymore scars…"

Elias trailed off, his mind running to the worst things that could happen from her being so weak. "We need to get her to Genkai, but I'm afraid to move her."

"She really is a fucking badass," Yusuke said, giving a small halfhearted laugh.

Elias gave a small strained smile. "She's much more."

Tugging her pants onto her, Elias stepped away from his mother. He examined his work, making sure that her breasts were completely covered underneath the thick layers of bandages. He nodded, satisfied with his job and sat down in the chair next to where she slept peacefully. "You can come in now Yusuke."

* * *

Hiei kept watch from a distance; he would not… could not enter the room with everyone there with her. He watched as her chest rose and fell, her eyes rolling underneath puffy eyelids. Since he had put her to sleep, he had not entered the room except to get Elias what he needed. Kurama had just come back with medicine, a corked bottle of iridescent blue liquid in one hand and in the other a pestle and mortar of salve.

Hiei watched as Kurama lifted Abhaya and made her drink the blue liquid. Elias rubbed her throat gently so she didn't choke in her sleep. Gently, they peeled the gauzes from her burns and applied a bit of the salve. "I don't think the salve will help much. Those are serious burns," Kurama said grimly with a sigh.

Elias nodded, looking down at his hands in shame. "I wish I could do more now… but even though we have quite a bit of medicine, she needs a skin graft the most."

"Do you know how to perform a graft, Elias?"

"I've never had to do one but in theory I do."

The three fell silent, just staring at Abhaya as she slept soundly. Yusuke gave a small grim smile as he stared. "How are we gonna move her? You said that she needed Genkai. Yukina could help too."

Kurama nodded, "I think it's best if we discuss that somewhere else. First and foremost, she needs rest. But those wounds could easily putrefy exposed to demon world's air. We should leave with in a day."

Elias nodded, his fists clenched with frustration at his own helplessness. "Why would it putrefy?"

"Demon world air is harsh on humans. The weakest of them die within the first five minutes of breathing its air. I think in Abhaya's weakened state it would be best if we left as fast as we can so infection doesn't settle in."

Hiei's eyes narrowed at the very topic that they were on. He ground his teeth together, wishing he could help her more. Deep down he knew that she was too prideful to want or need his help. She had fought him with all of the lasting will that she had hours earlier. He knew that she would continue to fight just despite him. ' _What a stubborn fool she is. She wouldn't be in this predicament if she would have just let me help her,'_ He thought bitterly, but deep down he blamed himself.

When everyone cleared out of the room, Hiei swiftly settled in by Abhaya's side. He sat awkwardly in the chair beside his bed, watching her chest rise and fall slowly. He pushed his aura out to protect her from demon world's air, watching with satisfaction as breathing seemed to become easier for her. Hiei respected her privacy and made no move to touch her, but nonetheless stayed by her side for hours until he, himself, fell fast into sleep.

* * *

It felt like her eyes had been sown shut. Her body was an anvil, sunk deeply into the soft furs wrapped around her body. Pleasantly warm, Abhaya slowly pried her eyes open. Her vision was blurry as she blinked a few times, hoping that it would pass. As soon as it did, she stared numbly at the strange throat looking ceiling. Was she inside of a lizard? Had they fed her to some sort of beast? How was it that she was so cozy and oddly felt safe? She blinked a few times more and slowly turned her head to where the warmth was radiating from.

If Abhaya had the energy to do so, she would have glared. Hiei sat beside her, his chin resting on his knee that was curled into his chest. His chest rose and fell quietly as he slept. Abhaya stared at him for a while, laying on her none injured side. ' _He's so much more bearable when he's asleep. Why can't he always be this peaceful? Why can't I sleep like that?'_ She thought irritably.

Slowly, she snaked a hand out from underneath a small pillow and stretched it out to him. However, stopped herself short of his arm. ' _Why am I wasting my energy on him?'_

Abhaya closed her eyes and nuzzled her nose into the pillow, trying to be conscious of her wounds. With a few small hisses, she became comfortable and attempted to get more sleep. That was forgotten by both parties however, when there was a loud rumble of yelling heard from nearby.

Hiei's eyes snapped right open with a small growl. He sprang out of the chair, mumbling to himself about three kings. Abhaya watched as he quietly opened the door and peered out into the hall. She pushed herself up onto her elbows watching Hiei curiously, feeling her arms shake under her weight. "Lay back down," Hiei said, not even turning to look at Abhaya.

Abhaya disobeyed, shoving the pelts away from her and gingerly attempting to stand up. Her body screamed at her, begging her to lay back down and sleep for longer. Abhaya would not listen.

When Abhaya looked back up, Hiei's full attention was directed at her. Current eyes narrowed venomously at her, Hiei's lips were pressed into a hard thin line. " _Lay. Down,"_ He growled, clutching the door.

Abhaya shook her head, taking a shaky step towards him. Hiei was upon her before she could so much as breath in again. Grabbing her by the wrist, he gave a small tug, attempting to make her sit once more. Despite the pain, Abhaya did not move. " _Do you have a death wish?"_ Hiei hissed into her ear.

Abhaya's eyes narrowed. " _You know the answer to that,"_ she said hoarsely.

Hiei wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her off her feet as gently as he could and pushing her down onto the pelts once more. Abhaya resisted the urge to close her eyes and snuggle into the warm, soft fur. Gently, Hiei released her. He never took his eyes off of her as he straightened himself. "Stay there. Your ribs need time to heal, as does your skin."

Abhaya rolled her eyes, her nose scrunching with frustration. "It's nothing that I can't handle, now what the devil is goin' on?"

Abhaya attempted to sit up once more, only for Hiei to gently press her down again. "Nothing that I can't handle," He said snidely.

She glared at him, unamused. "Ain't you feckin' _cute._ Now let me up."

"No."

Abhaya gave a small snarl, grinding her teeth together in frustration. " _Fine. I'll just get up myself then."_

Hiei pressed her down again. ' _I'll tie you there if I have to, mage.'_

"Since when do _you_ care what the _bloody hell_ I _do?"_

 _'Since when do you actually listen to anyone?'_

"I listen to people who are _worthy_ of my _trust."_

"Hn."

"Don't you 'hn' me."

Hiei gave another growl. "Stay. Put. Or I'll chain you to that bed."

"You saw what happened to the last person that chained me. It didn't go so well for them."

Hiei didn't answer as he left, he merely shot her a look. 'I dare you,' it said. Of course, Abhaya took the dare.

As soon as the fire demon was out of sight, she gingerly got up from the bed and made her way to the door where she peered out into the hall. Hell had broken loose, she realized as she watched the scene unfold and Hiei stalk into the mess.

"Mukuro, don't hide that monster from us!"

Abhaya's eyes widened as she recognized the voice of a small sea green haired woman at the feet of King Enki. Kokou, his mate growled furiously at Mukuro as she stood unamused by the demoness. "I'm afraid I must agree. If the Slayer has grown into that sort of power it is more of a reason to erase her before she destroys us all," Enki said, his face oddly serious.

Abhaya frowned, leaning against the frame of the door for support on her weak body. She watched as Hiei's body tensed up even more. "She is of no conscience to the demons. She means no harm," Hiei said through his teeth.

Kokou scoffed, her eyes narrowing venomously. "Can you promise that? Do you _know_ how many demons she has _killed?"_

Hiei snarled, glaring at her furiously. _"I am aware of how many demons she has killed. I have seen her past and she is as guilty as any of us._ I can promise you she won't kill unless provoked."  
"She overpowered Kirin, Mukuro?" Yomi piped in, his face completely devoid of emotion.

Mukuro who had merely been listening and watching the scene unfold. "She did. She fought off all of the men I threw at her and she didn't kill one of them," She gave a small scoff and then added. "She even healed one of them."

Enki gave a small nod, crossing his arms over his chest. "What is her state?"

"She is resting," Hiei said, trying to keep from getting too angry.

Abhaya couldn't take it any longer, she hated that they were speaking for her. Slamming her fist into the door frame, she pushed herself away from the door irritably. "Must you always speak for me? Like I'm some _bloody_ child?" She growled, shoving her fists into her pockets and stalking into the hall.

Abhaya attempted to slouch her back, but her ribs sent ripples of pain through her and made her hiss as she straightened her back. In the light, she looked even worse. Heavy purple bags hung under blood shot blue eyes, bandages were wrapped around her torso and feet, her hair was still a matted mess and even worse, she trembled from weakness as she attempted to strut over to them. Kokou burst out laughing at her, causing the mage to growl. "This is her? You _look_ like a _child."_

Abhaya rolled her eyes, taking in a deep sigh through her nose and flinching from her broken ribs. She could feel Hiei glare murderously at her, in which she just flipped him off as she passed him. "For you information, I am _not_ a child. I just never grew into what normal mages are supposed to look like."

Hiei scoffed. "You are still a child. Your _son_ is more of an adult than _you_ are."

"Oh shove off, you bloody codger. I'm tired of your fecking yammering. I need a bloody smoke."

Hiei rolled his eyes. "You're an addict, stupid mage."

"Do I look like I care what you think? It'll keep me from lolipoppin' your sorry arse in the throat. _That is why I need it. Now where is Elias?"_

Hiei growled but complied to her. ' _Elias, your mother is demanding her cigar.'_

 _'She's awake?'_

 _'Yes. And already giving me a headache.'_

 _'I'll be there soon.'_

"Your son is on his way," Hiei ground out, watching as Abhaya visibly relaxed.

"Thank you," She said with a sigh.

Enki and Yomi examined her, noticing that she was not how the rumors had described her. Mukuro watched her as well, taking a closer look at her. She was small with thick corded muscle underneath marred skin; her hair was thick and unruly, framing a short and rounded childlike face. What gave away her age were two heavy lidded, piercing eyes that seemed to hold years of wisdom in their clutches. Mukuro's eyes traveled down to her hands. They were small and delicate with short fingernails and calloused skin.

Enki took note of her strangeness and examined the scars that lined her body. He also noticed that she was uncomfortable at that moment. Enki stepped toward the mage, making the already small mage look like a dwarf. He peered down at her, his hand on his chin. Abhaya stared back with boredom, wanting nothing more than to smoke and go home. "You're so…small," Enki said.

Abhaya gave a small grunt and blinked slowly. "Indeed."

"You really aren't a child?" He questioned.

Abahay shook her head, giving a weary sigh. "I'm twenty and currently going through hell with hitting my peak."

Enki nodded, smirking slightly. "They describe you differently. You're supposed to be…scarier…"

Abhaya smiled, shoving her hands into her pockets. "Well, I am pleased to hear that you don't find me scary. Most people are just afraid of the name I was given. Though, according to Hiei, that name no longer fits me."

"The idiot mage is better suited for you. You're too brash for your own good."

Abhaya shifted her eyes over to Hiei. "So if I'm too brash, does that make you too cheeky for your own good?"

Abhaya chuckled at her joke, flashing him a devious grin. "I still don't buy it. You've murdered hundreds if not thousands of demons, how can you be so couth with them?" Kokou growled, her eyes narrowing venomously at her.

"To be frank, I actually prefer demons to my own kind. Humans don't care for me and neither do mages," Abhaya gave a snort and a cruel smile. "I'm too ugly for the mages anyways. As for demons, there are few who liked me before I got my name and even fewer now."

Silence came between the demons as they let her words settle in. All of the sudden a voice rung out from behind Abhaya. "~ And there she is, on her two feet. How the fucking hell does she do it? Anyone else would have been out for days from the beatin' she took," Yusuke's voice boomed.

Abhaya smiled, "Speaking of the demons who do like me."

Elias, Yusuke and Kurama walked together. Elias glowered at her, a sour pucker twisting on is lips. "You're such an idiot, mum," Elias ground out, wrapping his arms around her.

Abhaya gingerly hugged back and gave a small laugh. "You sound like Hiei. Is he giving you lessons or something?"

"No. Go lay down," Elias said sternly.

Abhaya rolled her eyes. "This is nothing. I've had worse before and you know it."

Elias pulled away from her, growling to himself bitterly. He pulled his mother's pack from his shoulders and dug out her pipe and blue bag of herbs. He handed it to her, watching as she rose and eyebrow at him. "You need to relax," He said sternly once more.

Sighing, Abhaya obeyed, scooping up the herbs into the pipe and lighting them on fire with her magick. She took a deep drag of it, feeling her taught muscles relax and her eyes droop slightly. "Thank you," She murmured, her pipe gently bouncing against her lips.

Elias held his mother's hand, leaning his head against her hard frame. She smiled warmly at him, removing her pipe and nuzzling his hair with her nose. "If you haven't guessed, this is my son and apprentice, Elias Sinclair."

Kokou's eyes widened slightly as Elias gave a bow, still clutching his mother's hand tightly. "It's a pleasure to meet you all," He said politely.

Enki smiled, looking at the small child. Yomi took interest in him as well. "You adopted a demon and made him your apprentice? Why?" Yomi said.

Abhaya smiled fondly. "It may not make sense but… he gave me purpose. A year after my parents died, I had not spoke or done anything to help myself. I wanted to die, to replace their deaths with my own. However, I saw a demon beating the crap out of a little Hell Hound pup. I saved him from being another demon's dinner. I couldn't abandon him, so I am raising him, just as my father raised me."

Abhaya paused, her brow furrowing. "I want to be a better person for him. So instead of maiming, I protect and heal. Demons, humans; it doesn't matter to me. I even help the Fae who kept me alive in the year I spent neglecting myself. I only kill to protect him. I am only alive for him."

"I will vouch for her, what she speaks is the truth," Kurama said, gently patting her on the shoulder.

"She gave up killing and became a healer? How interesting. To think a monster like her could actually change her ways," Kokou said with a smirk.

"She's not a monster. She is just misunderstood," Yusuke said. "To be honest, she's really cool and she makes some of the most badass swords I've ever seen."

"My father made better," Abhaya said, taking a drag from her pipe. "But thanks."

"You're a forger as well? That trade has nearly died out of your kind," Yomi said.

"Yes, I took over both my mother's and my father's trades. I felt that it would be fitting to know both."

"Hiei, you should show them the sword Abhaya made you," Yusuke said.

"I think that's a marvelous idea, Yusuke," Kurama said slyly.

Hiei growled at the fox, feeling all eyes on him. Abhaya peered at him, her brow furrowing slightly. His will to argue with Kurama evaporated at her gaze. He removed the sword from his belt and pulled it half way out of its sheath.

Mukuro rose an eyebrow at Abhaya as she gazed at the sword. ' _Why would she make something like this for him?'_ She thought, watching as the mage averted her eyes down to the ground. Mukuro noticed that Hiei's eyes had barely left the mage and how he defended her easily. It then clicked in her mind. ' _He wishes to mate with her.'_

Hiei sheathed the sword once more and looped it back into his belt, his eyes narrowing at his mage. "You've been up enough. Go lay back down," He commanded.

Mukuro watched as Abhaya wrinkled her nose, shifting her eyes over to Hiei. "I'm fine."

Hiei smirked, "Liar."

"I don't lie."

"You only lie when it comes to yourself, everyone knows that," Elias said, piping in.

Abhaya glared down at her son. "Whose side are you on?"

Elias sighed, "Yours, of course, that's why I'm insisting you lie back down. Your body still needs to recover."

"Yes. I will insist as well. Recover Lady Abhaya, I will send someone to retrieve food for you while you rest," Mukuro said, causing Abhaya to stare at her dumbstruck.

Abhaya stood there for a moment, just staring at Mukuro. Finally, she nodded and gave a small bow, hobbling away from the group. Elias kept by her side, helping her into Hiei's bed and sitting her pack by her. Hiei stared at Mukuro, an eyebrow raised in question. ' _We will speak later, in private,'_ she projected to him.

Hiei's eyes narrowed but he left it at that, walking away from the group to find a place to nap. Kurama, Yusuke and Elias were each given rooms as were Enki and Kokou. Yomi left, as he was called back to his domain. However, he expressed his interest about Abhaya and asked Elias to tell her to visit him when she was better. Elias was not sure to tell his mother because he was a little wary of the demon.

* * *

Abhaya did not sleep but merely examined Hiei's odd room. Everyone had gone to their own rooms, including Elias who was exhausted, leaving her alone for the first time in a month. Hiei's room was bare, except for a small table by his make shift bed, candles and a small chest, which she hypothesized had extra clothes in it. It was a fairly large room, or at least felt like one because of the lack of furniture. She laid on her good side, staring at the chair Hiei had once been asleep in. Her hand was stretched out to it once more, as if he was still sleeping soundly by her side. ' _After everything, I still can't hate him. I'm such a bloody fool.'_

"You're not sleeping?"

Abhaya flinched at the sound of Mukuro's voice. Gently, she sat up peering at the woman who was now closing the door silently behind her. "I don't sleep well. I haven't for a long time."

"Why is that?"

Abhaya sighed, watching as Mukuro silently walked toward her and took the seat by the bed. She laid back down, resting her head against the pelts. "Mainly I can't fall asleep and then when I do, I have nightmares."

Mukuro let that settle in, watching the mage silently. "You are not what I expected," Mukuro stated. "Why did you help Hiei?"

Abhaya sighed. "He was dying so Elias and I helped him."

"What if he had killed you?"

Abhaya shrugged. "It would have been justice."

Mukuro gave a scoff. "You really want to die."

"Not before I keep my promises to Elias."

Mukuro stood, sitting down on the edge of the bed. "Show me your burns."

Abhaya complied, covering her breasts with her arm as she unwound the bandages from her body. Both burns were an angry red, infection starting to take hold of the worst of the two. Mukuro wrinkled her nose at the smell. "In two hours, I will come back with new skin for you. In the meantime, you will eat something. Your body will not recover without food."

"Why are you helping me?"

Mukuro walked away from her, throwing gently over her shoulder. "You're not as I expected."

* * *

Hiei napped on his favorite nook, where the breezes from the outside gently caressed his face and he could be at ease. It was dark where he was, yet there was always one person who could find him. "When are you planning on telling her?"

Hiei pretended not to hear Mukuro, inwardly rolling his eyes. " _Hiei. Answer me."_

Hiei pinned her with a glare and then turned his gaze back up to the ceiling. "What are you talking about?"

Mukuro smirked slyly. "I was wondering what had taken you so long in human world. I have gotten my answer. Your men will see you as a traitor now that you've started to court her."

Hiei scoffed, his nose wrinkling at her words. "That mage is not _worth_ courting. She's nothing but a stupid woman."

"You and I both know that isn't true Hiei. Don't lie to my face. What is she to you?"

"It matters naught."

Silence came between the two, until Mukuro finally spoke once more. "Infection is spreading into her burns. I will operate on her in a few hours. Make sure she eats something."

With that, she turned a heel and left him. Hiei begrudgingly did as he was told, deep down wanting to check on Abhaya. He gathered an armful of fruits from the forest and brought them to her, gently nudging the door open with one hand.

At first, he thought she was sleeping. She laid on her back, her eyes closed and face towards the ceiling. "Leave."

Hiei paused at the sound of her hoarse voice, feeling her attention on him even though her eyes remained closed. He closed the door behind him, watching as she gave a large sigh and attempted to push herself up once more. He was by her side in an instant, setting the fruit on her pack and gently pushing her back down.

Abhaya gave a growl, her eyes narrowing into slits as she glared up at the fire demon. " _Leave Hiei."_

Hiei smirked, keeping his hand pressed against her collar bone. "Make me."

Abhaya tried to flare her energy in warning but failed; the feeling hurt too much. She relaxed then, giving up on trying to fight him. Hiei's smirk widened triumphantly. "That's what I thought."

Abhaya just glared at him, saying nothing as she watched him take the seat by the bed. Silently, they stared at each other; Hiei rose an eyebrow at her as she glared. Finally, she gently turned her back to him. "Take your food and leave. I don't need or want your help."

Hiei's lips twitched as he examined her. "I was instructed to make sure you ate."

"Mukuro sent you?"

"Of course."

Abhaya scoffed, nuzzling her nose into the fur and trying to forget that Hiei was there. "Do me a favor and don't let the door hit you on the way out."

"Eat something and I will leave."

"I'm not hungry."

"Then I'm not leaving."

Abhaya threw a furious growl over her shoulder, glaring at him with irritation. She pushed herself up, swinging her legs over the bed and standing so she towered over him. Her whole body shook with protest, her body starting to feel hot from the festering infection.

Hiei rose an eyebrow in question as she bared her teeth at him. Shaking her head, she reached down and grabbed a fruit. Resisting the urge to chuck it at him, she tentatively took a bite instantly regretting it as bitterness coated every orifice. She swallowed it, wanting something, _anything_ , to wash the taste out of her mouth. "That's worse than bloody worm wort!" She spat, sticking out her tongue.

Hiei sneered with satisfaction. He has been secretly hoping that she would eat that one first. "Stop whining and eat it."

Abhaya looked at the fruit with disgust and held it out to him. "I'm not eating that. You can have the rest."

"Don't waste food."

"I'm not. I'm feeding you my scraps."

Hiei growled, his eyes narrowing with anger. "Are you insinuating that I'm a dog?"

Abhaya sneered cruelly. "It's nothing you're not used to."

Before Abhaya could even blink, she was on her back with Hiei pressed against her. " _Let's get one thing straight,"_ He spat. " _I am nobody's dog. You will not call me that without being reprimanded. Do you understand?"_

Abhaya pressed her face closer to Hiei's, catching the fire demon off guard. " _I'm not afraid of you. You can't intimidate me, Hiei. I am not some weak little mouse that cowers before you and I will not be treated like one. I have claws and teeth as you do; I will use them if need be."_

Hiei grinned, a chuckle rolling menacingly from his chest. He pressed his forehead against hers, his eyes peering deeply into her purple tinted blue eyes. _"Show me,"_ He murmured.

Abhaya's eyes softened, her brow creasing slightly. "What?"

" _Show me what you have. Fight me off."_

"What do you~"

Hiei took a fist full of her hair, tugging it back to expose her jugular to him. He grinned as she gasped, her eyes widening, pupils dilating. Her chest heaved underneath thick bandages as he pressed down her legs with one corded thigh. He breathed her scent in heavily, feeling her tremble beneath him as he bent down with his teeth bared. He acted like he was going to bite down on her jugular and splayed his hand on the small of her back. He reached down, hooking his fingers into the elastic of her pants and started to tug down, when she came up from under her trance. _"NO!"_

Hiei froze, hearing her start to whimper underneath him. He lifted his head, relaxing his grip on her hair and looked her in the eyes. Cerulean blue eyes were oozing tears, her lips trembling with fear as she met his eyes. "Your claws have been clipped, your teeth ground dull. In this state, many can take advantage of you. Do not forget that you are still weak from battle."

Abhaya held back a sob, tears leaving trails over her cheeks. Hiei ran a thumb over them, keeping his gaze on hers. "Don't be afraid. I will not harm you anymore," He said as he lifted himself off of her.

Abhaya gave a small sob, pressing her eyes closed. "Abhaya," Her eyes snapped open. "You are safe. I will make sure no one touches you."

Hiei walked away from her, only to stop in the door way and glace at her. She now sat up, tears staining her cheeks as she pressed a pelt to the front of her body. "Eat. I will be back in a little while."

Hiei didn't want to leave his mage, but he had come to a decision and he planned to go through with it as well. He hunted down Mukuro, who was trying to grow skin in a cell of strange purple liquid. The demoness would have never admitted it, but she was having issues growing the human skin.

"Is she eating?" was the first thing she said when she saw him.

Hiei gave a curt nod, keeping his balled up fists in his pockets. "How much skin does she need?" he asked.

"She shouldn't need too much. Why? Do you have a donor?"

"She can have mine."

Mukuro froze, silence coming over her lab. "Come to terms with your feelings?"

Hiei sat down in a chair and stared at her. "I owe her."

"How so?"

"She saved my life. Equivalent exchange."

"You should make it clear to her your intentions," Mukuro said, watching as Hiei removed his shirt and straddled the chair so she could cut from his back.

"She has no desire to mate. Besides, what am I to do with a scared child?"

Mukuro started to shave some of the skin off of his back with a razor sharp scalpel. "She is hardly a child. Besides, you reek of her, like arousal."

"Hn."

"You know if you don't stake a claim that half your men will attempt to right?"

"They already are interested?"

"Yes, that stunt she pulled seemed to attract even more attention to her."

Mukuro slapped gauze over the two places where she took skin and watched as he put back on his shirt. "Don't tell her about any of this," He said as he left.

Mukuro chuckled to herself as she watched him leave. "You're such a fool."

* * *

 _ **A/N: Hey guys, I'm getting my groove back! YAY! I had a lot more fun writing this chapter and I'm hoping it was more enjoyable for you guys as well. I'm going to dive into the segment I talked about so please stay tuned. The segment will always be in Italic and I will set it up as I am making fun of myself and all the characters. I hope you guys enjoy.**_

 _Fire dances in the television as a lone figure sits in a red velvet plush chair. The figure wears a silk bathrobe, her steel gray hair twirled up into a low bun as she slowly strokes a gray tabby cat in her lap. "Good evening my lovelies. It is I; ElaEnchanted21. Or Ela… or just Em… anyways… You have the pleasure of listening to my shenanigans for~"_

 _All of the sudden the front door slams open and two sweaty figures stumble through with a rumble of laughter. Your writer freezes, her eyes wide as her sister and brother in law stare at her for a few moments in silence. "What are you doing?" Sarah says, looking at her younger sister as though she really has gone bat shit crazy._

 _Miso, her cat, gets fed up and jumps out of her arms, which the writer then squeals and tries to grab the cat. "No! Soupy! Come back to mommy! I w'oves you sooooo much!"  
The cat denies her of any affection for another week. "I bet your doing something for fanfiction aren't you?" Zach says, picking up her cat and walking away with her. _

_"No, pshh… of course not… what's fanfiction again?"_

 _Zach and Sarah both shoot her a look, in which your writer caves. "Yep."_

 _"What's the get up supposed to be?" Sarah said, flopping down on the couch._

 _"I was kinda trying to go for a Doctor Evil/ Sherlock Holms look…"_

 _"It's not working. Just put on what you always wear when you write, dipshit."_

 _Your writer sighs and trudges upstairs to fetch her normal attire. She comes back down in sweat pants, glasses, headphones, a tank top and a cup of piping hot tea in her favorite daffodil mug that she got for a dollar at a thrift store. She plops back down into her chair and sighs. "Tis true… I dress like a slob when I write. I also have an addiction to tea and collect herbs. But oh well, let's just start on some questions."_

 _"Backoff22: first off, I just wanna say, thank you for commenting so often! I really appreciate your feedback. Thank you for being honest about the last chapter too._ _It means a lot to me. It's also good to know that the point I was trying to get across when it comes to Hiei's and Abhaya's relationship is getting across. I worry about that sometimes. I laughed at your question too, though, I felt it was a very logical question. So, what does Abhaya do in that situation? Let's ask the doll. Abhaya-san~"_

 _Abhaya plops down next to the tall writer, sitting down on the arm of her chair. "You called, lass?"_

 _Your writer nods happily. "You bet. So, your hair sheds just like anyone. Since you're a mage, what do you do in the shower about that problem?"_

 _"I put a mesh strainer at the bottom of my drain and then add it to the pile of hair and nails that I burn. They make ones that are for drains in Japan. So I use those. I can get them at Daiso for like 100 yen. What's next?"_

 _The writer looks at her list and realizes that was the only question she received. "Um… that's it…"_

 _"Well… that's what you get for not updating in three months."_

 _Your writer hangs her head in shame. "You're not wrong…"_

 _Abhaya sighes, calling over Elias who sits in between the writer's legs in dog form. The writer happily pets him and hugs him. "Elias, come up with some questions for her," Abhaya said, stalking off for a cigar._

 _Elias thought a moment and said, "Why did you create us?"_

 _The writer sighs and then smiles sadly. "I have a few reasons for creating you guys. Abhaya is everything I am and everything I wish I could be. I have been battling depression for nearly seven years now and so she is an embodiment of that. She is every time I have felt alone, lost, abandoned and alienated. But she represents also my creativity and kindness. She is who I wish I could be because she works hard and tries to be better for others. I think she is a better person than I will ever be. I created her to help people understand what it's like to feel like everyone is against you, to feel utterly alone and unwanted. I created Elias because I wanted someone to see through all of the darkness just as I am lucky to of had. I wanted a character that could empathize with her on all levels just as I have had. I wanted someone who would build her up and guard her. As for Anoushka and Beau, they are loosely based off of Sarah and Zach. More in appearance than in how they act. Anoushka's bitterness and manipulation was more drawn from past bullies and my mother. Sarah is actually my best friend and Zach is my bro."_

 _"Huh, so there was a method to your madness," Elias said._

 _Your writer nods and sips at her tea. "What's next Elias?"_

 _"Who's targeting us?"_

 _Your writer grins and laughs zanily. "All in good time."_

 _"You're such a bitch."_

 _"Only just a little. I have to have some twists and turns in my stories," Your writer chirps, sipping her tea once more._

 _Elias sighs, trying to find another question for his creator. "How did you come up with the crazy idea of mages in Yu Yu Hakusho?"_

 _"That's a wonderful question. I was walking around in Barnes and Nobles about two years ago, sipping tea and trying not to worry about exams when I stumbled upon a manga I had never seen before. I was so attracted to its art style that I had to buy the three volumes that were there. I fell in love with it."_

 _"So what manga was this?"_

 _Your writer smiles like a little kid (even though she is twenty-one and is a grandma at heart.) "Why, The Ancient Magnus Bride, of course."_

 _"So that's where you got my name!"_

 _The writer nods happily. "It is. But I got the idea of magick in Yu Yu Hakusho then. Originally, Abhaya was supposed to be super pale with white dreaded hair. She was supposed to have tattoos all over her body that had spells embedded into them. She was too much of a fucking mary-sue though (You won't hear me say that often either.) In the early chapters, you can sort of see how I originally intended for her to be. She was supposed to be far more stoic and cold, but I like the final version of her the most. She is much more fun to write."_

 _"Did I go through change in your mind?" Elias said, nuzzling her leg._

 _"Not really or rather you haven't gone through it yet…But I won't spoil that."_

 _Elias thought a moment, his ears lying flat over his scalp as he thought. "I don't have any more questions…"_

 _Your writer simply nods and smiles. "That's fine. I need sleep anyways. It's quite late. So, to my readers, did you like this segment? If you did, be sure to send me questions! If I keep getting only one or two, than I will just message you guys individually my answers. To those who took the time to comment on this chapter, you guys are the real MVP's. You all get gold stars and brownies! Please be sure to keep doing so though, because I sometimes lack motivation. Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Until next time, Ela is signing off. Good night!"_


	37. Fulangachd Ruigeachd A-mach

_**Song Choice: Passive- A Perfect Circle**_

Chapter Thirty-Six: Fulangachd Ruigeachd A-mach (Passively Reaching Out)

* * *

It had been five days since Abhaya had been given a skin graft by Mukuro and still, the mage slept soundly underneath thick pelts. Why Mukuro had decided to help the Slayer Mage, none of Demon world could figure it out. Still, the fierce demoness commanded those under her rule to nurse the mage back to health. Her whole territory was baffled at Hiei's display towards the mage as well, noticing that he hardly left her side as she slept. Elias had barely left her either. Most of the time, he curled up against her, sleeping in the same bed with the woman who raised him as if he was blood.

He laid next to her, breathing in her scent and realizing that she no longer smelled of infection and death. Elias gently stroked his mother's hair, staring up at her sleeping face. "Hey… Hiei?" Elias murmured, not taking his eyes off his mother.

"Hm?"

"Who was the demon who gave her their skin?"

Hiei hesitated, causing Elias to peer over at him. He sat in the corner of the room, his sword and Abhaya's resting gently on his left shoulder. He closed his eyes, and simply replied, "They wished to remain anonymous."

Elias titled his head to the side. "You won't tell me?"

Hiei scoffed, his lips twitching as he repressed a smile. "There is no point."

Elias nodded, curling up against Abhaya once more. "I want to thank them, to express how much it means to me that they gave so selflessly. Even though she's an idiot… I don't know how I could cope without her."

Hiei gently opened his eyes to peer at the small hound, a smirk crooking the right side of his mouth. "I'm sure they already know that."

"You think so?"

"Yes."

Silence came over the two, causing the room to be swallowed by the lack of sound. Hiei closed his eyes once more, letting his smile fade. "Hiei?"

"Hm?"

"Thank you."

* * *

Elias had drifted off to sleep when Hiei decided to check how her wounds were doing. He peered over Abhaya's sleeping form, watching how her chest rose and fell. Her brow was lightly furrowed, her breathing heavy. Tentatively, he removed the pressurized gauze from her shoulder, his nose wrinkling from the splotches of dried blood and salve. His patch of skin was sown into hers, becoming a harsh pale patch against her warm terra cotta skin. The parts of her skin that weren't bad were starting to grow back and mesh into his, though he knew that when she was fully healed; her scars would be very grotesque. ' _It's not like her scars matter. They are just another part of her. Besides…it is almost comforting to see that scar. I was able to make up for all that I have caused her…'_ Hiei wrinkled his nose. ' _No. I still haven't made up for anything.'_

He rebadged her wounds, reapplying the salve that Kurama had made with his bare hands. His fingers gently ran over the stitches, his mind racing back to five days ago.

* * *

 _Mukuro walked into the room where Abhaya rested with two surgeons, Hiei's slabs of skin wrapped in cloth and put on ice. Abhaya was growing weaker, her face pale and clammy from fever. She struggled to push herself up from the bed, her hair sticking to her face as she turned and looked at Mukuro. "It seems we have come just in time," She said stoically._

 _Abhaya nodded, feeling the two surgeons peel off her bandages and cringe. She nearly vomited at the mere smell of her flesh beginning to rot. "Lady Mukuro, we need to clean out her wounds before we do anything," said one of the surgeons._

 _"So be it," Mukuro said, watching as Abhaya struggled to stay still._

 _Mukuro turned to Hiei, who had came in behind her and said, "Keep her still."_

 _Hiei wrinkled his nose, about to tell her to do it herself, when Abhaya rose her eyes up to meet Hiei's. He froze, watching as she wearily attempted to smile at him. He kept his eyes on hers as he walked over to her, sitting down on the bed with her and steadying her. Her breathing was rigid, her eyes drooped half closed as she placed her head on his shoulder. "I've never felt this way," She murmured as they removed the bandages on her chest._

 _Hiei kept his eyes on her face, trying to keep his mind off the fact that she was half naked in his arms. "What do you mean?"_

 _"The fever, the infection. Mages only get sick if their environment is sick. I have never had the flu or a cold. I've never had an infection thanks to Elias either."_

 _"Demon world's air is what made the infection settle in so quickly," Mukuro pipped in._

 _Abhaya smirked, giving a small nod. "I guess all and all, I really am just a stupid human."_

 _Hiei smirked, "Cheh, at least you're coming to terms with that, woman."_

 _Abhaya gently nudged him in the ribs. "Arse," She murmured with her eyes closed._

 _"Lord Hiei, would you tilt her a little to the left so we can clean them out?" One of the surgeons said._

 _Hiei did as he was asked, feeling Abhaya's weak head slide against his shoulder and nestle into the crook of his neck. They washed out her scars, making Abhaya grunt a few times against Hiei. Her hair was in the way however, so Hiei decided to make it easier on everyone and help her pull it up. He took some bandages from his pocket and cut off a strip. Delving his hand into her hair, he scooped up the unruly mass and tied it back. The two surgeons gave Hiei a look of thanks and finished washing out the wounds._

 _Hiei helped them put her on her back, his eyes widening a fraction as he looked at her angry red burns. He rose one of his pelts up over her breasts, covering them from prying eyes. "Lady Abhaya, we are going to give you some anesthetic. It will let you sleep for a few days to help ease your pain and help you heal. Is it alright if we administer it now?" One surgeon said._

 _Abhaya turned her head to look at him. Her lips quirked up into a small smile as she met his eyes. "Of course. Go right ahead."_

 _The surgeon nodded, dumbstruck. The other surgeon prepped the needle and placed it on the crook of her right arm. Clear liquid emptied into Abhaya's veins, blood lightly oozing from the prick. Slowly she turned her head to look Hiei in the eyes. "Hiei."_

 _Hiei rose an eyebrow in question at his mage, his hand never leaving her upper arm. "I'm sorry… I wish that I… was good."_

 _"You're speaking nonsense."_

 _"Chan. Tiomnach mi daonnan fath dolam ge air bith caite mi saltair. (I will always cause misery where ever I tread.)"_

 _Abhaya then closed her eyes and fell asleep. Hiei watched as they sewed his skin to hers, wondering why she had said that to him as she had fallen asleep._

Hiei still wondered why. It had been five days, and she still slept. ' _Her body will be weak when she awakens as well. They said that she might not be able to walk for a day after she wakes up.'_

He took his spot in the corner of the room, beating his urge to kick Elias out of the room and lay beside her. ' _These feelings are pointless…she's nothing more than a child.'_

Hiei closed his eyes, his brow furrowing as he tried to pry himself into Abhaya's mind. It was no use however, she was not dreaming. He leaned back against the wall, making himself comfy as he watched her behind weary eyes. Slowly, his eyes slid closed and he drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

 _Fog flitted against muddy grass as Hiei walked through a dark field. The gold grass wetted his clothes as he tried to take in his surroundings. The night was ink black, the wind crisp, threatening icy rain. He climbed up a hill, noticing that the field was surrounded by a dense forest. The trees were barren, damp leaves skitting over the soggy ground. Hiei pressed forward, noticing that neither his nor Abhaya's sword were on him. Lightening crackled in the distance, illuminating two figures that had been otherwise invisible to him in the darkness. They stood at the top of the hill, one towering over the other smaller figure. Slowly he grew closer, only to notice that the tall figure was dressed in an almost smoke like cloak and that it held the other figure by its throat._

 _Lightening illuminated the pair once more, making Hiei's blood run cold. A loud snap seemed to echo in his mind as he watched horrified as the neck of his mage was bent awkward. Her body slipped from the grasp of the cloaked figure, tumbling roughly down the hill to his feet. Dead frosty blue eyes stared at him from the ground, dark chocolate curls fanned out behind her in muddy heaps._

 _Gently he lifted her from the sodden ground, cradling her limb body in his arms. "I'm sorry I dropped her. Do you mind bringing her to me?" The figure rasped._

 _Hiei shivered at the sound of its voice. It was so distorted that it even made him nervous. He peered up at it with hard eyes, baring his teeth at his enemy. Acid green slits peered curiously down at him from behind the dark cloak._ _ **"You will not touch her,"**_ _Hiei spat, growling furiously._

 _The figure gave out a small string of laughter, it reminding him of a banshee or nails on a chalkboard. "My, my. Are you angry because I hurt your precious mate?"_

 _ **"She's not my mate."**_

 _"Oh but she is precious to you. You've barely left her side since she came out of that arena. Why don't you just take her? She's not going to last much longer."_

 _ **"You touch her and I will kill you."**_

 _"I already have her in my clutches Hiei. She is a corpse walking. Take my advice, make the most of your time with her. It won't be too long now."_

 _Hiei snarled as Abhaya's body disappeared from his arms. He charged after the figure only to just hit air. "Better wake up Hiei. Maybe I'll take her while she sleeps."_

* * *

Hiei's eyes snapped open, his legs instantly lengthening underneath him as he reached for his sword. His teeth were bared as his eyes settled on a small frame. Two doe blue eyes stared back at him in bewilderment, thick eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Hiei's eyes grew wide as he processed what he was seeing. "Hiei? What's… wrong?" Abhaya murmured tentatively.

Hiei's brow furrowed as he examined the small mage, checking her for any more damage that could have been inflicted upon her while he slept. He repressed a sigh and sheathed his sword. Prying his eyes from hers, he looked down at his sword as he looped it onto his belt. "You're awake," He said, ignoring her question.

"How perceptive of you," She deadpanned. "Why did you~"

"It's nothing."

Abhaya's furrowed her nose in irritation, the curves of her lips curling down. She turned to get up from the bed, only for her knees to buckle as soon as she tried to use her legs. Hiei caught her the moment she started to tumble, pressing the mage to his chest. "You need to rest~"

Abhaya cut him off just has he had done to her moments ago. "I have to pee."

Hiei blinked once and then twice. "Can't you hold it?"

"I've been asleep for god knows how long, what do you think?"

Hiei gave a small grunt of irritation, swooping the mage into his arms and carrying her to the nearest bathroom. He plopped her down onto the toilet and waited outside, frustrated with how he was acting. He wondered why he couldn't get her out of his mind, or why he ached for her touch or the feeling of her lips pressed firmly against his.

Hiei leaned against the wall, smacking the back of his head against it in irritation. He reimagined the way her lips had felt against his and the way her aura meshed with his during the ritual.

"Hiei."

Abhaya's soft voice cut through Hiei's thoughts, causing him to jump slightly. "What?"

"I can't stand…"

Hiei pressed his lips together and gently pressed the door open. Abhaya had pulled up her pants, but sat weakly on the toilet. Her eyes were pointed down towards the ground in shame as he came closer to her.

He placed her hands around his neck, lifting her up into his arms. Silence came between the two as Hiei started to walk back. "I'm sorry."

Hiei kept walking as she mumbled that against his chest, only for his brow to crease. "Why?" He said, keeping his eyes ahead.

"I'm weak. You keep helping me and I'm not sure why. Do you feel regret? Or are you pitying me?"

Hiei kept his face stoic as they walked past Abhaya's recovery room, earning a look of surprise from his mage. "What do you think?"

"I'm not sure, that's why I asked."

Hiei paused as he felt other demon's coming closer to them. He cursed under his breath, feeling Abhaya stare up at him innocently. He could not handle her self-torture and other demons at the same time. He pressed her head into his chest, causing the mage to stop breathing for a moment. " _Stay quiet,"_ He growled, feeling her nod against him.

Hiei sauntered past his lieutenants, feeling their eyes and hearing their jeers. He ground his teeth together, kicking himself for such a disgusting display towards the woman who was quivering in his arms. "Put me down. I can try to walk."

"Don't be a fool."

"I don't want your reputation to be ruined by me, Hiei. Let me struggle on my own."

Hiei wrinkled his nose, his brow furrowing as his lips became a firm line. "Didn't I tell you to be _silent?"_

Hiei watched behind a soft glare as Abhaya's eyes narrowed and she frowned. He slapped a hand over her mouth as she tried to speak, causing his mage to produce a growl of irritation. "Do I have to make you?" He said halfheartedly, his hand slipping from her lips and lingering on her chin a little too long.

Abhaya was oblivious, she stared at him with irritation and gave a small sigh of defeat. Hiei watched as she stared anywhere but at him as he gently kicked open the door to his room. Instantly, the tense fire demon started to relax in his own environment. He pushed the door closed with his foot and gently placed Abhaya on his nest like bed. She glared up at him with puckered lips, her arms folded over her chest. Suddenly, she sighed, averting her eyes to her hands in her lap. "Why are we here?"

"I can keep a better eye on you here."

Abhaya hunched her shoulders, her eye twitching as her stitches tightened over her shoulder blades. She felt so weak and defenseless. Hiei instantly smelled blood, his nose wrinkling in irritation. "You're bleeding again, woman."

Abhaya sat there emotionless, her eyes pointed down to the floor. Her lips were downturned into a pathetic frown. Hiei examined her, noticing how solemn she looked. He took some bandages from his pocket and sighed. "Turn around."

Abhaya's nose twitched slightly as her brow creased. She gently complied, turning her body as much as she could with her numb legs. Hiei watched her struggle, until he decided to pick her up and situate her to where he needed her to be. He unraveled the bandages around her two sutured wounds. Blood oozed from the worst of the two and slowly slid down the crook of her spine. It seemed that the stitches were still intact but the wound was just bleeding a bit. ' _I over reacted,'_ Hiei thought with relief. ' _I worry for her far too much.'_

Hiei dabbed the blood away with a clean cloth, looking over the scars over her broad back. He drank in her intoxicating scent, wanting nothing more than to touch her. He refrained himself from running his hand over her spine, wondering silently if it would arch from his caress. _'What do I feel? Is this lust? Or am I really…'_ Hiei's mind trailed off as two bright blue eyes peered over her shoulder. "What's wrong? Did I pop a stitch?"

Hiei didn't like the way Abhaya's lower lip quivered or the thick dark circles underneath her bright eyes. "No. There's nothing wrong," He said, feeling his chest grow tight.

Abhaya nodded, averting her eyes away from him again. She pressed her eyes closed, wishing that she wasn't so weak and pathetic. "Are you hungry?"

Abhaya sighed, shaking her head. "You should eat something," He said stoically, standing up and towering over her.

He watched as a smile twitched over her lips. "You aren't going to bring me more of that disgusting fruit are you?"

Hiei scoffed, noticing that she was trying to joke with him. "I might, only to see you suffer through it."

" _Arse."_

"Hn."

* * *

Kurama sat in Genkai's tea room, sipping tea as he filled in his friends on the events that had taken place in the last few days. Kuwabara sat across from him, his balled up fists quivering over his knees. His brow was furrowed as he thought of how his friend had almost died. "So… she's recovering? Has she woken up yet?"

Kurama shook his head. "Not that I last heard, however that could have changed since I left. Her wounds were stable when I left and her fever was gone as well."

Genkai, who was sitting next to Kuwabara, nodded in relief. Yukina listened in the door way, concern evident on her face. "I'm not gonna lie…it sounds like she's lucky to be alive," Shizuru said, taking a long drag of her cigarette.

"I am just happy she is alive," Keiko added, hanging her head in worry.

"It must've been awesome when she turned herself into fire though. I mean…It's just a crazy idea. How did she even do it?" Kuwabara murmured.

"You'll have to ask her once she's back, Kuwabara."

"How long will that take?" Genkai grumbled.

"It's hard to say. She still needs to regain her strength and her wounds need to seal before she makes the journey back here."

"How are they treating her?" Yukina said, her eyes still filled to the brim with worry.

"For now, pressurized bandages and keeping her propped up while she sleeps. Elias has been feeding her liquids and making sure that she takes the medicine I made. Hiei hasn't really left her side either."

Genkai scoffed. "Big surprise there."

Yukina gave a small relieved smile. "That makes me feel better. She's going to need something to keep the graft from drying out though. I will make her something for it."

Kurama smiled warmly at the ice maiden. "I'm sure she be happy to except it."

Keiko stood, "I'll pack some of her clothes."

The remaining four sat around the naked kotatsu, silently waiting for someone to speak. Kurama cleared his throat, folding his hands in his lap. "It would seem that the opinions of Abhaya are starting to shift a little in Mukuro's Territory."

"How so? I thought demons had a very definite opinion of her."

"I thought so as well, but Mukuro threatened her people. She protecting Abhaya from the harm of those who oppose her. She even went so far as to help nurse her back to health."

"Why? I thought Mukuro wanted her dead," Kuwabara said.

"I am not sure as of right now, but I speculate that it has to do with Hiei's attachment to Abhaya."

"So it's come to her attention as well," Genkai said, lifting a long pipe to her lips and lighting it with a match.

"Indeed. Hiei has made his intentions obvious to Mukuro. Though, I don't believe he is close to fully showing it to Abhaya."

"Cheh. They're both idiots. She really is as oblivious as her father was."

"So it really is true… Hiei likes Abhaya-san?"

Both Kurama and Genkai nodded in unison. "He has only left her side for a few minutes since she had surgery."

"I am curious to see how they interact after all of this."

"Indeed. It has been interesting to see Hiei in such a state of disarray."

All three nodded in agreement.

* * *

Abhaya stared numbly at the ceiling, her back gently propped up with a small mountain of pillows. Gently she sighed, feeling her stitches tighten against her healing skin. Even though Hiei's bed was comfy, discomfort resonated throughout her whole body. She hated sitting still, left alone with just her thoughts. They always betrayed her, doing more harm than good. It felt like a boulder was tied to her chest, making it hard to breathe, hard to live. It was times like this when her depression was at its worst. It liked to eat at her when she was alone. "The spiral down the rabbit hole is slow and paved with jabs of self-loathing," She murmured pathetically.

Having thought that she was alone, Abhaya had spoken aloud. Mukuro stood in the doorway, watching the small mage with curious eyes. "How are you feeling?" Mukuro said, watching with amusement as Abhaya noticeably flinched.

"Okay."

Mukuro sat down on the chair beside Hiei's bed. "Do you always lie so blatantly about yourself?"

"It doesn't matter how I feel."

"Perhaps to you, but I did ask you in earnest how you are feeling."

Abhaya turned her head to look the demon in her eyes. "You honestly want the truth on how I feel right now?"

Mukuro tilted her head and narrowed her eyes slightly. "Of course."

"I hate laying here doing nothing but wallow. I hate that I can't move or working on something. I haven't sat still this long in years, it is not a feeling that I enjoy."  
"Then why don't you get up."

"My legs won't work."

Mukuro stood with a small smirk lining her lips. "That sounds like a cop-out."

"You sound like Hiei."

"When you can stand, come find me," Mukuro said with a small laugh.

Abhaya pushed herself up to watch Mukuro go. Mukuro stopped in the doorway to say one last thing. "Unless you don't feel like you can ever stand again."

Abhaya glared at her as she closed the door, grinding her teeth together. ' _She's fecking mocking me! What the bloody hell!?'_

Abhaya growled, resisting the urge to flip the demon off. She rested her head on the mountain of pillows on her back, glaring at the ceiling once more. She was uncomfortable in that large room, yet the fact that it smelled of Hiei gave her some comfort. ' _I don't understand him… I thought he hated me. He should. I'm nothing but a bloody nuisance.'_

Abhaya's frown twitched into a small smile. Despite all that had transpired, she could not bring herself to fully mistrust him. A small sharp knock jolted Abhaya, causing her to jump a little in Hiei's bed. She pushed herself up on her forearms and stared at the door. "Yes?"

"May I come in?"

Abhaya's nervousness skyrocketed as she realized who was at the door. "Go ahead."

Kirin slowly opened the door, having to slightly duck under the small frame. ' _Is this a high traffic area or something? Or do I just attract them?'_ She thought, feeling a lump form in her throat. "How are you feeling?" He asked, catching the small mage off guard.

"I've been better."

He gave a nod, his eyes never leaving her as she pressed herself deeper into the mountain of pillows. She searched his form for injuries, noticing that he had fully healed in the days she had slept. A scoff rolled from the depths of her throat. ' _Jesus, he even healed faster than me.'_

"Why didn't you finish me?"

Abhaya sighed, her hooded eyes drooping from fatigue and irritation. "I told you, I don't kill anymore. Unless it is to protect."

"But you were protecting yourself."

Abhaya shook her head in protest. "I am not important."

"I thought mages had more pride."

"I have pride but not when it comes to myself."

"Then who?"

"My son," She smiled fondly. "I am very proud of him."

Kirin's eyes narrowed at her, his lips curling slightly from behind his mask. "You mean that Pup?"

"Yes. I would be dead if not for him."

"He's saved your life?"

"Every day he saves my life."

"Are you in that much peril?"

Abhaya chuckled, "From myself, yes."

Kirin's eyes grew wide as he realized exactly what she meant. "You wish you~" He trailed off.

"I am already dead. But I live because I made a promise that I want to keep. If I had been given the chance, I would have taken my life years ago. However, we are past that point. I have a son to raise and people to heal."

"You are no warrior then."

Abhaya smiled. "No, I'm not."

Silence came over the two, hanging thickly in the air. A chuckle rolled out from Kirin's chest, overwhelming him to the point where he threw his head back and grinned. Abhaya watched him, confused by his action. "How _bizarre."_

"What do you mean?" Abhaya said, tilting her head to the side.

Kirin sobered up, stepping closer to her until he towered over her relaxed form. "Hiei has a claim upon you, does he not? It's amusing that he would want a women like you who has no intent to kill any longer."

Abhaya frowned, not understanding what he meant. "A claim? I don't understand."

"You don't know that he is courting you?"

Abhaya's brow furrowed even further. "Hiei doesn't like me like that."

"Are you so certain? After all, he is taking care to see that you heal properly."

Abhaya shook her head in disbelief. "He finds me disgusting and he should. Besides, he needs a strong demon to court, not an unstable mage who can't even control her own emotions. I am a nuisance to him, nothing worth fighting for."

Kirin scoffed. "Then what are you to him?"

Abhaya shook her head and shrugged uncomfortably. "I don't know…A friend? A comrade? We haven't talked about that. Why are you asking about this?"

"His name is being slandered by your presence. I suggest you make your own intentions clear before he is exiled because of you."

"Why would Hiei be exiled?"

"He is siding with you. He is seen as a traitor to his own people."

Abhaya let his words sink in, wishing that she could just crawl into herself and disappear. She pressed her lips together, her shoulders hunching in hopelessness. "I understand."

Kirin straightened himself, watching the mage before him. "It's better that you do, for both your sakes."

* * *

 _ **A/N: Well hello there! I am sorry this took me so long. These last few months have been very crazy and to be honest, this wasn't my favorite chapter to write. But it was necessary. I am not going to do the segment this time around because I only got one question (thank you Backoff22). I'll just answer your question below for today.**_

 _ **So, Abhaya is only twenty. She is a fetus compared to the other mages (I'll get more into that when the time comes). She spent from birth till she was 8 in Scotland and then left after her sister practically threw her out. She then moved to England near the Isle of Wight (Which I will also talk about in later chapters.) She lived there with Elias for seven years, so till she was about fourteen/fifteen. That was when they moved to Japan. The cabin is in Hokkaido (The northern island) near a small village. They've only lived there for five years. I hope that explained a bit.**_ _ **Thank you for commenting so often and I am happy to hear that you plan to reread this fanfiction.**_

 _ **Thank you to all who have been reading this fanfiction.**_ _ **I am glad that you all have taken such a fancy to it. Please be sure to review/ follow/ favorite if you did enjoy it. I love hearing what you all think. If you have a question that you're dying for me to answer than please be sure to leave it. If I get more questions I will do the segment at the end. Thank you again and have a wonderful evening. ~Ela**_


	38. Ceum Air Adhart (Step Forward)

_**Song choice: Low Roar~ I'll Keep Coming**_

Chapter Thirty-Seven: Ceum Air adhart (Step Forward)

* * *

Hiei slowly swung the door to his room open, a pot of wild rice portage in one hand. He was met with an empty room. Panic rippled through him as he furiously searched the room, his eyes scanning for any sign of struggle. He roughly sat down the portage by the door, quickly turning his heel and ripping off his bandana.

Meanwhile, on the other side of Mukuro's fortress, Abhaya struggled to walk. She kept herself upright by her upper body strength, which was pushing it because of her wounds. She was just starting to regain feeling in her legs. She knew that it was because she was forcing the blood in her body to pump faster, which in turn was helping get the anesthesia out of her system. Kirin's words rang in her ears, making her sick with guilt and anger. She wouldn't bring Hiei down, she wouldn't be the reason why his own people turned their back on him.

Abhaya made her way to Mukuro's control room, where the great commander was sitting at a table splayed with maps. "You don't waste much time," She murmured, barely looking up at Abhaya as she came closer to her.

Abhaya, with wobbly knees, made her way to the center of the room. She ignored the eyes on her, hoping for dear life that she didn't fall. She didn't, much to her relief. "I couldn't stand to lay around anymore." _(A/n: The pun was not intended.)_

Mukuro gave a nod and shifted her eyes to the small mage. "Have a seat. I would like to speak with you for a bit."

Abhaya gave a nod, sitting down in a big spine like chair that was twice her size. The two sat in silence, staring at one another. "Leave. All of you," She commanded.

Her subordinates left, leaving only Abhaya and Mukuro. "That technique you used to defeat Kirin, who taught you that?"

"No one. I have been tampering with fusion magick for a while."

Mukuro nodded, her eyes still pinning Abhaya's. "Are you aware of how strong that attack was?"

Abhaya shook her head, feeling herself grow nervous.

"It was about the same as a mid- S class demon."

Abhaya paled, her shoulders slumping as she processed what she was being told. "No wonder… King Enki and Yomi…" Abhaya trailed off, her brow furrowing.

"Indeed. To be honest, it was quite a surprise for me as well. At the very least you feel like an A-class, but that was unexpected."

Abhaya stared blankly at the table in front of her. "This is why I should have kept the seals on. I'm a danger to too many."

Mukuro watched as conflicting emotions crossed over the mage's face. She rested her head on a closed fist, her eyes narrowing in curiosity. "If you were such a danger, you would have killed every one of my men without a second thought. You wouldn't have stopped Hiei from intervening. You most certainly would try to kill me right now."

Abhaya scoffed numbly. "I couldn't take you even if I was up to full health."

"That's beside the point and you know it."

"Then what is the point of this whole talk?"

"I've always had a fascination with the _homo ex luto."_

A chill wracked down Abhaya's spine, her eyes widening with confusion. "How do you know our real name?"

"Your kind are far more entertaining than that of the Homo sapiens. Though, it does surprise me that you look so different from the rest of your kind. You look more like a normal human. I wonder if it is an evolutionary adaptation."

Abhaya shrugged, folding her hands in her lap. "Perhaps. My sister looks different like me as well. But not enough to stand out as I do."

"How fascinating. Is she tall?"

"She's about Hiei's height, maybe a wee taller."

"A child's height. What is her gift?"

"My sister is an Animist. She developed her gift at a very young age."

"Ah, Anoushka Sinclair, The White Mage of the South. She really is your polar opposite. Though, Hiei does have an interesting view of her."

Abhaya nodded, averting her eyes.

"He also told me that she is half the reason why you are so tortured."

"I don't~"

"A mage shunned by every person she has tried to identify with. No wonder you went on a killing spree."

"What do you want from me? Do you like making me feel worse about myself? Because I assure you, I have had enough of that to last numerous lives."

"I realize that humans are very social and _emotional_ creatures but you must grow thicker skin and stop wallowing in your own pity. It will get you nowhere, especially in demon world."

"You still didn't tell me what you want," Abhaya glowered, keeping her eyes on the demoness.

Mukuro stood, holding a hand out to Abhaya. "Come."

Abhaya stared at her out stretched hand for a few moments, her brow furrowed in confusion. "You still shouldn't touch me," Abhaya whispered, pushing herself up from her chair without Mukuro's help.

Mukuro scoffed, her eyes narrowing with amusement. She turned a heel and made her way to the door; Abhaya slowly trailed behind. Slowly they walked through the halls, Abhaya bracing herself against the walls. "Homo Sapiens are fickle creatures. Tell me, are your kind the same?"

"I think it depends on the mage."

Mukuro gave a small nod, stopping in front of a doorway and pushing it open. Abhaya scrambled behind her, noticing that the room was very warm and humid. However, the smell of it was what was making her stomach turn. Pools of deep magenta water broke up the gray cobblestone floor. Abhaya's stomach dipped as she realized that there were demons naked and bathing in the boiling hot water. "These bathes are for my warriors. The blood of the kiruki beetle is a powerful healer. It should help you move faster and regain your strength sooner."

Heat radiated off of Abhaya's face like a furnace, her brow tightly knit. "There are other's bathing," She said meekly, trying to keep her eyes on her feet.

Mukuro scoffed. "Your point?"

"Some of them are men."

"When have men ever scared you?"  
"They don't… but I would prefer not to see them naked."

Mukuro smirked, her eyes narrowing haughtily. "I forget that you are a virgin," Twelve pairs of eyes whipped around to look at the two then. "Would you prefer if I bathed with you?"

Abhaya's blush deepened. She was now wishing that she had stayed in bed. "Are you certain that this will help me heal faster?" She murmured, peering up at the demoness from behind the fringe of her curls.

"Yes."

Abhaya pressed her eyes closed and gave a nod.

"Do you want me to stay?" Mukuro reiterated.

Abhaya frowned, her mind torn at what to say. Finally after a long pause, she gave a curt nod. "What a meek thing you are. Not at all how the stories portray you."

Abhaya tried to ignore the eyes on her, hearing off beside her as Mukuro disrobed. She gently tugged off the bandages wrapped around her chest, allowing them to fall to the floor. "Stories are not always true. Especially mine."

"I am aware of that," Mukuro slipped into the ugly pink water with a small hiss. "It is just amusing to see that you are the very opposite of the stories."

Abhaya slipped into the hot water, letting it come up to her neck. She didn't care that her hair was floating in the water or that there were demons watching her all around the room. She just relaxed into the numbing hot water. For the first time in nearly a week, Abhaya gave a genuine smile, feeling her aching bones and healing skin throb in pleasure underneath the weight of the hot bath. "I told you that it would be good for you, didn't I?"

Abhaya gave a nod, lifting her eyes up to Mukuro's. "Thank you."

Mukuro nodded curtly, watching the mage intently. Silence came over the two as they relaxed in the water. It was strange, but Abhaya felt like she could trust the demoness. "Mukuro? May I ask you something?"

"I suppose."

"What is a claim?"

Silence swallowed the room, instantly causing Abhaya to regret her words. She peered up at Mukuro with aversion, hoping that she hadn't said the wrong thing. "Where did you learn that?"

"Kirin mentioned it."

"Pertaining to whom?"

Abhaya became flustered, her eyes fixed on her hands. "He said that Hiei had staked a claim on me. I didn't fully understand what he meant by that or why he thought that."

Mukuro sighed, leaning back against the wall of the bath and resting her elbows on the floor. "It's a demon term for when we scout out a potential mate. To stake a claim is to say that one has a preemptive declaration on the person that they wish to mate with."

Abhaya's brow furrowed further. "But why would he think that? Hiei has made it clear that he finds me disgusting."

"If he found you disgusting, he wouldn't have helped you get better. Besides, he is scouring high and low for you right now."

"What do you~"

The door behind Abhaya slowly opened, causing her to stop speaking and peer over her shoulder. Hiei glared at her from the door way, all three of his eyes narrowing as she sunk into the water deeper. She watched as his nose flared and he straightened up, shoving his hands deep into his pockets. "So this is where you drug her off to," he grumbled.

"Mukuro thought that this might help me heal faster," Abhaya said, tucking her chin under the water as Hiei shot her a heated glare.

"Staying put would have helped you heal faster," Hiei snapped, his eyes narrowing sharply at his mage.

"I couldn't just sit there anymore. I hate~"

"You're a _human,_ what did you expect?"

Abhaya ground her teeth together, standing up from the pool and crossing her arms over her chest as she sized Hiei up. Said demon visibly tensed, his eyes widening ever so slightly. "I expected to pick myself up, as I always do. That is what I am attempting to do right now so, why don't you run along so I can finish my bath? I need to get those barriers done and lying around won't do anything of value."

Abhaya watched as Hiei puffed up, anger burning in his eyes. "Put some clothes on, woman, you~"

Abhaya turned her cheek and smacked her ass at him, descending down into the water once more. "Kiss my arse."

Hiei glared holes into the back of her head, feeling multiple eyes on him. However, more than the eyes, he felt the effects of seeing his mage unclothed. ' _Why does she tempt me so?'_ Hiei scoffed, turning a heel and leaving the two.

As he closed the door behind him, he restrained himself from going back in the room and swooping up Abhaya. He fantasized caressing her wet bare skin, of tracing the dips and curves of her battle worn skin. He walked away, trying to ignore his arousal for his mage.

* * *

Abhaya sunk in the water, feeling a blush prickle over her cheeks, she couldn't believe what she had just done. She hadn't even realized that she was manipulating the water until Mukuro said something. "The elements change around you when you are upset," She said, watching her as she blushed a little harder.

Abhaya sighed, trying to get herself to relax. The waves in the water calmed as Abhaya spoke. "I have issues controlling my emotions… So sometimes the elements do shift when I am in the wrong state of mind."

"Is it like that with most elemental mages?"

"I'm not sure, I haven't met too many mages to be honest."

Mukuro stared at the mage, understanding a little more of her. "Isolation could also be a good reason why you have such a difficulty with emotions."

Abhaya shrugged, her embarrassment wearing off. "Perhaps."

"Do you know of your people's customs?"

"Of course, I had been taught them at a young age by my father. However, he kind of… kept me from the others."

"Because of your appearance?"

"Probably. It didn't help that I had the temper of a boar either."

Abhaya chuckled at herself. "I used to get so angry that he would take Anoushka to gatherings and not me."

"So you've never gone to any of the mage gatherings?"

Abhaya shook her head, staring at the translucent magenta water. "This year will be my first and last if I can help it. I realized as I got older that there was no point in trying to fit in with my people, so there is no point in playing their games either. I would be happy if they just left me alone for the rest of my existence, we shall see though. We are a terribly curious species."

"Similar to your brethren."

"Indeed."

* * *

Hiei sat perched in his room on a small beam that connected a few walls. He replayed the image of Abhaya over and over in his head. ' _I haven't seen her that brash in a while…but to show herself to me like that…'_ Hiei had to stop himself from going to find her.

He replayed the look of her thick, strong legs and the supple curves in his mind. He was going insane just sitting around inhaling her scent and imagining her splayed out before him over the pelts on his bed. Hiei hopped down from the beam and stormed out of his own room, needing something to take his mind of his arousal and hunger for his mage.

Hiei stormed out into the hall, in search for anything that could take her off of his mind. "Lord Hiei," A voice came from behind him, causing him to freeze.

Hiei turned, raising an eyebrow at the demoness who had come up behind him. He recognized it to be Yuriko, a small siren demon. Her skin was a pale, translucent blue. She was fragile and light; the very opposite of Abhaya, Hiei observed. "You seem stressed. Is there anything I can help with?"

"I'm fine," Hiei gruffly barked.

"Are you sure? You haven't seemed yourself since you came back with the Slay~"

 _"Don't call her that_."

Yuriko's eyes grew wide in surprise. She watched as Hiei sighed through clenched teeth and turned away from her. "So the rumors are true, you have staked a claim?"  
"Nonsense."

Hiei needed to fight, to do something physical or else he was going to do something that he regretted. He sharply turned away from Yuriko, swiftly walking away in order to find Yusuke. He would spar with him without hesitation. He would no doubt be bored out of his mind.

Hiei hunted for the ex-spirit detective, only to find him with the one person that reminded him of his mage. "Yusuke, spar with me," Hiei demanded, a scowl on his face.

"Jesus Hiei! Where the fuck have you been? We can't find~"

"She's with Mukuro. They're… bonding."

Silence came over the three as they processed what Hiei had said.

"Ya wanna tell us how that happened?"

Hiei shrugged, still bristled from his blue balls.

Elias's brow furrowed as he noticed how odd Hiei was acting towards the situation. He decided against asking however as Hiei seemed very shaken. "Dude, why are you acting so damn weird? Did she piss you off or somethin'?" Yusuke said, none to gently.

Hiei scowled, giving a small growl to Yusuke's questions. "Just spar with me, detective."

Yusuke rolled his eyes. "Back to that stupid nickname huh? Fine, don't get your freakin' panties in a bunch."

"May I practice too?" Elias murmured.

The two demons looked down at the small child and then to each other. "Your mother would kill us if we injured you," Yusuke said, paling a little.

Elias shook his head. "That's not all true. She encourages me to train with others to learn how to predict movements and attacks. I should also get used to manipulating the energy in demon world."

Hiei scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest. "I don't care what you do."

Elias smiled hopefully, turning to Yusuke who was still wavering. "I guess…but don't whine if you get hurt."

Elias grinned, shaking his head and trailing behind the two as they made their way to the practice arena. He could see other demons sparing and working on attacks. A nervous bubble boiled in his belly as he surveyed the other demons. A good portion of them were stronger then him, if not more than half. However, he was certain that his small size and quick wit would help him in the sparring process.

Elias ripped off his boots and gently placed them against the wall with his socks. Yusuke watched with confusion as Elias put Abhaya's medicine pack beside his things. "Elias, what are you doing?"

"I wanna practice what Abhaya taught me about feeling the earth and movements through my feet."

Yusuke crinkled his nose. "I thought that was only a mage thing."

"It is but she has been teaching me since I was a kid to feel them. Ever since she found out I had an affinity to the element earth."

"I thought Hounds were a type of fire demon."

Elias growled, remembering that voice with distain. He shot a hot glare at Rinku, who watched the little hound back. "Don't you have someone else to mess with?" Elias said, scowling at the demon.

"Nah, you just look too easy to pick on," Rinku retorted, sneering happily.

Elias scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Oh blow it out your bloody ass." He then flipped him the bird.

Rinku bristled up, about to size Elias up only to be pulled back by Chu who had snuck up behind him. "Whoa there mate, calm down. There's no use pickin' a fight with the bastard."

Rinku have a small irritable growl. "Why? He's a puny little bitch."

Hiei watched the scene, amusement flickering in his eyes. However, his conscience drifted off as a small figure watched the scene from above. He could smell the smoke of her herbs from yards away. Glancing up at Abhaya, he examined her new attire. It was a clearly demon-like rendition of her normal attire. She wore ash gray harem pants with a long ocher panel and a burnt umber tank top, showing crisp white bandages underneath. Her hair still had braids running through it, but this time feathers from demon birds had been added to her damp mass of hair. Her pipe stuck out from behind her lips, her face void of expression as she watched.

Hiei was positive that no one had noticed her besides him. He shifted his eyes to Mukuro who watched him with a curious smirk. He let out a gruff snort and tuned back into what was going on.

Elias was now growling at Rinku, the dark circles under his eyes seeming to grow even darker against his pale skin. The small hound snapped his teeth at Rinku, causing the demon to growl back. "My height is the least of your worries, Rinku."

Rinku scoffed, his eyes narrowing into thin slits as he flashed the small hound a wolfish grin. "I bet you can't even fight since your mom seems to have become a _softie."_

Hiei smirked at Rinku's comment, watching as the hair on Elias's head started to stick up straighter with his rage rising. Abhaya was soft… in a certain way but to say that she hadn't taught Elias how to fight was a ludicrous idea. She was too protective of him not to at least teach him how to use his own energy. Hiei folded his arms over his chest as he watched the now heaving hound start to lose control of his own form. Black fur speckled over pale, lightly toned arms; his snout elongating ever so slightly.

Abhaya still watched from above, her eyes examining every emotion that could readily be seen by just watching the two. Elias was just about to blow, she was certain of that. ' _He rarely loses control of his form like this. Let's just see how his technique will fare under heavy emotions,'_ she thought, taking a deep drag from her pipe. Her eyes never left the two as Elias slowly sunk into a defensive position. "He's the son of a mage, bloke. I doubt that she didn't teach him how to at least throw a punch."

"Abhaya puts him through a lot of training to be honest. Some of the stuff she has him do still baffles me," Yusuke said, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

Chu nodded, patting Rinku on the shoulder. "Don't be so eager to upset the poor bastard."

 _"Then he needs to learn his place,"_ Rinku snapped, causing Chu to drop his hand from his shoulder.

Elias gained control of his form once more, but still kept his body in a defensive position. "My _place_? I have a _place_."

"Oh yeah? So then why do you dress and act like a human but you're a demon?"

Elias ground his teeth together. "Maybe so I don't stick out like a bloody barmpot in human world!"

"That's just a stupid excuse! That mage warped you! She took you away from your own kind!"

"And I will gladly thank her for that! She saved me from my so called "own kind", gave me food and brought me to her own sister who by the way _hates her;_ just to nurse me back to health! Don't even _fucking presume_ that you know _anything_ about me."

Both boys were now heaving with anger, but the reason why Rinku didn't care for the hound was clear; Elias was raised a mage, not a demon. "Doesn't it bother you that she's a demon killer? Doesn't it bother _ANYONE?"_

"If a demon had done it, no one would have batted an eye lash about it. In fact, you probably would have congratulated her on her achievements. Maybe even made her a general. But just because she is a mage, you treat her as if she is a leper or a monster," Elias snarled out. "You disgust me."

Rinku lunged for Elias, causing the spectators to ready themselves to pull them apart if need be. Elias quickly dashed to the side, causing Rinku to just grab air. "I consider my mother the best thing that could have happened to me," Elias growled.

Quickly, the young hound pressed the palms of his hands together and then made a pushing motion towards the ground. The ground then gave out underneath Rinku, becoming a large pit in which the demon then fell into. However, he quickly rose again from the pit as he used his yo-yos like grappling hooks. _"Wrong move."_

Elias squatted lower to the ground, readying himself for whatever Rinku threw at him. He could feel all eyes on him now, noticing how still everything was around him. It unnerved him that everyone was watching the fight so intently. However, he had no time to dwell on the eyes on him. A Yo-yo snapped at him, aiming right for his throat. Elias tucked and rolled to the side, now feeling like an idiot as he ran from Rinku. He was taught to hold his own, so why was he afraid to hurt Rinku? There was one thing he was sure of however, he was faster and more agile than Rinku.

Elias stopped blocking Rinku's Yo-yo's, however one dug into his side. This caused Rinku to chuckle a little, making Elias angrier. Elias wound up to punch Rinku only to be stopped as a calloused hand wrapped around his fist. "That's enough boys."

Smoke swallowed up Elias as two lilac colored eyes peered over at his opponent. Rinku was frozen, his eyes wide with horror. Slowly Abhaya's eyes released Rinku's and trailed down to her son's. "You weren't low enough," she said, her face solemn as she examined him.

Abhaya then turned her attention back to Rinku as she released her son, who started to look at his wound. "You have yourself completely open to him as well Rinku. If Elias had really wanted to harm you, you would have been on the ground within the first two minutes."

Rinku bristled, grinding his teeth and leaving his fear in the dust. "He couldn't have gotten past my serpent yo-yo's!"

Abhaya scoffed. "You wanna bet lad? Then try that on me."

"No way! You're~"

"Still injured. You have a higher chance of beating me now than at full strength. Why not take a shot? Besides, you've never fought a mage before. It will be good practice."

Chu was shaking his head in protest, but said nothing. "I am about at Elias's strength at the moment, keep that in mind. Nonetheless, I will respect whatever you decide and I will not inflict real damage on you if you do choose to take me on."

Hiei could see past her calm façade. Though Abhaya had good intentions to help Rinku with his stance and blocks, she also wanted to scare him a little. He was half tempted on pulling her away from the kids, however something told him not to. Still, he stood ready to jump in, if the need arose.

Rinku shook his head, his lower lip quivering just a little. "I don't believe you."

Abhaya took a deep sigh through her nose and then nodded. She gave a wary crooked smile and folded her arms over her chest. "I will respect your decision. May I at least give you a pointer on your posture?"

"Why?"

Abhaya rose an eye brow at him, the edges of her lips quirking down into a slight frown. "It's better to have a small trick or tip in your back pocket than have a need for it and be empty pocketed."

Rinku scowled, just a smattering of a blush gracing his pale cheeks. "She's right bloke. You might as well have her teach you somethin'," Chu chimed in.

Abhaya nodded, flashing a warm smile at Chu. "Thank you for agreeing."

"You're welcome, _witch."_

Abhaya gave a weak shrug, paying mind to her healing wounds. "I've still been called worse lad."

Chu smirked, chuckling to himself as he shifted his eyes from Rinku to Abhaya. Rinku scoffed, wrinkling his nose and finally giving in. "Fine."

"Even if you are attacking, keep your knees slightly bent. This way it's faster to move if you are on the other end of an attack suddenly. For instance, Hiei hurdle something at me."

Hiei wrinkled his nose. "Do I look like your subordinate?"

Abhaya grinned, her eyes narrowing into slits. "Oh come on, lad. Haven't I been a real pain in your arse lately?" She then started to wriggle her eyebrows at him.

"You're always a pain in the ass and stop with the weird looks."

Abhaya continued to wriggle her eyebrows as she spoke. "You know you wanna."

"Skewer your head on my sword? Yes, I would love to."

"Oh, you know you would miss me."

"Cheh. Hardly. I'd miss you like I'd miss a knife in my spleen."

"That much huh? I mean, I knew you were a masochist but I~"

" _Do you have a death wish?"_

"But you're a masochist not a sadist~"

Hiei gave a warning growl, his eyes narrowing into thin slits. " _I dare you to continue."_

Abhaya gave a mischievous grin, her knees now slightly bending as she opened her mouth to give a quick retort. She had succeeded however. Hiei was too angry to let her continue. He was lunging at her before she could even form her first word. Quickly, Abhaya dodged Hiei's fist. She forced her legs to move faster, deliberately toying with the fire demon. She would dodge and then purposely poke him where his spleen was.

After three pokes, he had enough. He caught her by the front of her shirt, pulling her close to him so that they were nose to nose. " _Enough."_

"Oh alright, kill joy. It wouldn't kill ya though to maybe grow a bloody funny bone."  
" _It wouldn't kill you to grow up either, mage."_

Hiei pushed her away from him, glaring at her as he walked away. Abhaya then turned her attention to the bewildered Rinku. "Did ya see how my knees were bent just slightly throughout that whole spat, lad? You need to be wary of your posture at all times during battle and have your guard up at all times. It could eventually mean life or death."

Hiei glared over his shoulder at her. "You did all that just to demonstrate _posture?"_

Abhaya flashed a 100 kilowatt smile at him. "And you played right into my hand."

"I hate you," he snarled, his eyes now daggers.

"And here I was becoming fond of you," she said, sarcasm thick on her tongue.

Hiei shot at odd look at her, causing her heart to jump into her throat and her smile to be whipped to a puzzled frown. He quickly tugged the now crying Yusuke out of his bent over position and took him away from the others. Everyone else around Abhaya was amused, however she stood watching him walk away from her. Her face was twisted in confusion as she tried to decipher that look.

With a deep sigh, she smiled and turned her attention to her son. "How's the wound?"

"Superficial. It's really just a nice friction burn."

Abhaya nodded. "I figured as much. That was a good block that you did."

"You think so?"

"Yes, I am happy to see that this world's energy is easy for you to tap into as well."

Elias gave a nod, smiling smugly to himself. "It feels weird but in a good way. I wasn't expecting to be able to make a hole like that though."

"I wasn't expecting you to either, but I am proud that you could. That reminds me to fix it however."

Abhaya formed her two hands into fist and placed her left on her right wrist. She then tugged her left hand up, allowing her fists to become flat palms. The hole caved in on itself becoming a part of the arena once more. "There. All better."

* * *

 _ **A/N: Wow I suck ass. I'm so terribly sorry that this took me forever to write. These few past months have been hell. I had some inspiration and time this week and just got around to it. I hope this was enjoyable however if it did suck. Go ahead and tell me! If you loved it, go ahead and lemme know why. Either way, I'm glad that I can get this out. I'm hoping to post again in the next week or so. However, I am going to leave it here today. I hope you enjoyed it, please favorite/follow/comment. Have a great day!~Ela**_


	39. Tuainigeadh Eige (Unravelling Web)

_**Song Choice: A Perfect Circle~ Blue**_

Chapter Thirty-Eight: Tuainigeadh Eige (Unravelling Web)

* * *

Abhaya was jolted awake by a cool hand on her shoulder. She hadn't even realized that she had fallen asleep until she looked around her and noticed the people sparring around her. Slowly, she turned her gaze to the hand on her shoulder and then up to the face of the person. "It's good to see you awake and moving around, Abhaya-san."

Abhaya slowly blinked at Kurama, processing what was going on as he sat down next to her. She then smiled at him, uncrossing her legs underneath her and nodding. "It feels good to be moving around. You smell like Genkai's. Did you just come back?"

Kurama gave a weary nod, placing the large backpack that was once on his back into his lap. "Yes, everyone is happy to hear that you are alive. They were dreadfully worried, I'm afraid."

"I bet they were. I think I'll make a good recovery soon though. Mukuro had me bathe in Kiruki beetle blood. I'm feeling much more agile after that. I even picked a fight with Hiei."

Kurama gave a small chuckle, the edges of his deep green eyes creasing with amusement. "How did you feel about that experience?"

Abhaya wrinkled her nose. "It smells revolting, but feels great. At first, I didn't like the idea of stripping down naked in front of a bunch of demons, but Mukuro offered to take a bath with me. She's…been very kind to me."

"She's taking a liking to you, I presume."

Abhaya nodded solemnly, looking out at Yusuke and Hiei fighting. "It would seem so. Though, I'm not sure what I did for that to happen."

"You're a very honest person. That is something that all of us appreciate in a person."

Abhaya gave a small smirk. "Thank you. Nothing has happened since we left has it?"

Kurama shook his head. "No. Kuwabara and the girls are fine. Though, they think this could be the calm before the storm."

"Most likely it is. Either way, I need to heal as quickly as I can. Those wards won't put themselves up."

Kurama watched Abhaya as she leaned back against the wall. She gave a small yawn and blinked wearily a few times. "Sleep would also do you some good, Abhaya-san."

Abhaya scoffed, a wry smile curving the edge of her lips upward. "I know. To be honest, I hadn't even realized I had fallen asleep until you woke me."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that, but you really should sleep in a proper bed."

Digging through her pack, she tugged out her pipe and herbs. She nodded, scooping the herbs into the pipe and patting it down lightly with her pinky finger. It was slightly stained from years of using the herbs to mellow her temper. "I would much rather be with them then to sit in a bed. There is far too much to think about when I have nothing to do."

"You could always work on something."

"I need a forge for most of those things. Not to mention my whole body, which is falling apart on me," She grumbled.

"How is that new skin faring?"

"Way to change the subject," She grumbled wearily. "It's a bit dry but it seems to be meshing into the skin well."

"May I take a look?"

Abhaya nodded, lighting her pipe and turning so that her back was facing Kurama. Gently, he tugged the bandages down. Her back had already been thick with scar tissue before the burns, however, the burns made her seem as though she was made from straw and cloth. White skin was stark against her naturally terra cotta skin, causing Kurama's eyes to widen with curiosity. There were still stitches holding certain pieces of flesh down and black and yellowing bruises speckled around the edges. "Kinda gross huh?"

Kurama flinched at Abhaya's muffled voice, her cerulean blue eyes watching him from behind her shoulder. "It isn't pretty…However, I believe that these are healing very well. They actually remind me of some of Hiei's scars."

"What do you mean?"

Abhaya was fully turned to him now, her curiosity giving her movements' motive. Kurama repressed a smirk, nodding as solemnly as he could muster. "Hiei has been in many battles, as you are aware of, he has also accumulated scars as you have."

Abhaya nodded, smoke swirling around her from her pipe.

"Are you still angry with him?"

Abhaya peered at Yusuke and Hiei for a moment. Her nose wrinkled up as she thought about her feelings for the fire demon, confusing as they were. "Not like I was. I don't like how he thinks he needs to baby me though. I may have issues but I have lived most of my life as an adult and done alright. It isn't fair that he feels a need to tell me how to be."

Kurama smirked, watching his friends spar. "Don't take that personally. It's his way of protecting you."

Abhaya let out a small grunt in her throat. "I don't need protection. I need a friend."

"Why don't you tell him that?"

She gave him a look and scoffed. "This is Hiei we are talking about. He would throw it back in my face."  
"You're not wrong, but no matter what he says, he always listens and he will take what you say to heart. Have I ever told you that you two are a lot alike?"

"No, you haven't."

Kurama could feel her scrutiny and decided that it was best to expand on his statement. "Hiei may not say what he is thinking, but he will show it through what he does. He is very simple that way. I think you are similar. I know that you would kill for him because you care about him. He would do the same for you, though he would never say that aloud."

Silence came before the two as Abhaya let his words settle in. Suddenly something occurred to her. "People…keep saying something that makes me uncomfortable. I asked Mukuro about it but didn't really get a straight answer."

"Oh? What are they saying?" Kurama was now peering down at her, taking in her bleak expression.

"They believe that he has 'staked a claim' on me. But that is crazy, Hiei hardly tolerates me, let alone would care for me like that."

"Is that a fact or are you just trying to convince yourself that?"

Abhaya's shoulders hunched as she thought. Kurama patted her shoulder, noticing the panicked look on her face. "Don't let yourself stress over it."

"If it is true… he will lose respect from his own kind."

Abhaya's hands were now wound into fists, fear and sadness making her heart ache. "Not all of them, besides, that does not matter to him."

Her face scrounged together as she stared down at her feet. "It should matter. I would give anything to have the respect of my own kind."

Kurama peered down at the small mage, noticing a faint blush prickling over her plump, child-like cheeks. "Yes, and we both know that you have tried." Her blush grew deeper then. "However, it doesn't matter to Hiei because, like you, he was an outcast."

Abhaya blinked a few times, her mind racing as she let Kurama's words settle in. "It's because of his race of demon… isn't it?" She murmured, her eyes heavy with woe.

Kurama repressed a smirk. "You'll just have to ask him… when the time is right of course."

Taking a deep drag of her pipe, the young mage bit down on her long pipe; her eyes contemplating on actually taking the fox's advice. ' _Am I that suicidal though?'_ She pondered, her eyes narrowing into small slits. Suddenly, Abhaya could feel a pair of eyes on her from across the arena. Cold red current eyes glared at her making her raise an eyebrow at the temperamental fire demon. She was half tempted to flip him the bird, but once again, questioned if she was that stupid to aggravate him. He gave a small snort, averting his eyes away from her once more in distain. Abhaya weakly glared at the back of his head, her lips now unconsciously puckering in frustration. She switched her pipe to the other side of her mouth and clamped down onto it with her teeth; creating a small squeak from it rubbing against her incisors. "Perhaps you two should be away from each other for a while. I think you both could use it."

Abhaya's eyes never left the back of Hiei's head as she spoke. Her mouth was still twisted into an irritable frown. "Nah. I just think he is being a melodramatic dick. He really needs to unwind his bloody panties from his arse."

"I'm positive he is saying something similar about you."

Abhaya huffed, her brow creasing as she closed her eyes. She wasn't sure why she was so irritable today. "So then, what are you suggesting Kurama?"

Kurama leaned back against the wall, his lips contorted into a wry smile. "I would say that you need rest, but you are against that and I will respect your wishes. Perhaps… you and I could go into the nearby village. I need to get a few things anyways. It might also help you understand the culture of this area as well."

Abhaya hesitantly agreed to go, feeling guilty for some unknown reason. A dull bitterness swelled inside of her, making her heart ache. Why was she feeling so strange when it came to Hiei? Why did her mind always go back to him? _'I wish everything wasn't so damn complicated.'_

* * *

Elias sat watching the two demons fight, he was getting better at reading their movements even though Hiei and Yusuke were still far faster than him. They stopped for a moment then, each huffing slight, ravaged from fighting non-stop for at least thirty minutes. Yusuke broke out laughing, Hiei merely smirked back at him as the ex-spirit detective spoke. "I guess you really needed to blow off steam man."

Hiei scoffed, shoving his hands into the pockets of his pants. His shirt was still on, he made sure because of the presence of his mage. He peered over to where she sat, noticing that she was speaking to Kurama. Her face was grim, a cloud of smoke surrounding her as she smoked her pipe. Suddenly, she stood. She gave a long stretch, exposing her belly slightly as she reached over her head and grunted. Kurama stood with her but did not follow as she made her way over to her son.

Hiei watched curiously as she wrapped her arms around Elias's chest, her pipe in one hand. "Ugh, your breath smells gross! Like smoke," Elias complained.

Abhaya breathed on him more, giggling like a child. "At least this is pipe breath, not cigar breath lad," She gave another giggle and placed her chin on the top of his head. "How's sparring going, Yusuke?"

Yusuke gave a weary grin, lifting his shirt a little and whipping the sweat from his brow. "Pretty good, Hiei's kicking my ass."

Abhaya shifted her eyes to Hiei, noticing that his muscles instantly tensed. She smiled, trying to ease the tension. "We've all been under quite a bit of stress lately. He's probably feeding off of that."

Hiei wrinkled his nose at her words and gave a snort. He then turned away from her and walked away. Abhaya's eyes narrowed at him, her hands tightening into fists. She then averted her gaze and turned her attention to Yusuke. Yusuke stood bewildered at Hiei's actions, he then sighed and ran a hand through his un greased hair. "Sorry, Abhaya… he's been pretty weird lately. Even more than usual."

Abhaya have a small nod, sighing a little as she released Elias. "I understand."

Her words were empty however and everyone around her could see her confusion on her face. No one said anything about Hiei after that, being careful not to upset the healing mage. "Abhaya and I are going to go into the village for a bit," Kurama interjected, trying to steer the conversation away from Hiei.

Elias wrinkled his nose, staring up at his mum with skeptical eyes. "Shouldn't you be in bed? Healing?"

Abhaya gave a wolfish grin, placing a small hand on her own shoulder. "I'm fit as an ox lad. I'll be fine."

Elias rolled his eyes, leaning back on his hands as Yusuke took a seat by him. "Whatever, just be careful you barmpot."

Abhaya gave a small salute and slung her pack over her shoulder. She instantly repressed a grunt as the strap dug into her healing wound and took a shallow weary breath. Then, the pressure was off of her shoulder. She looked up at Kurama who was now slinging the pack over his shoulder. "I will carry that until you are fully healed."

" _Fine,"_ She grumbled, shoving her hands into her pockets.

Elias gave his mother a look but said nothing. Kurama merely gave a smirk and nodded for her to follow him.

Elias's worry did not go unnoticed to his mother, in fact, it weighed heavy upon her as she felt freedom for the first time in a while. Abhaya's eyes were planted on her moving feet, her nose crinkling and her lips twisting into a sour pucker. Every time she looked up, her pack mocked her. She was too w _eak_ to even carry it. ' _I must look ridiculous; pouting like a petty child…'_ She thought, taking a deep sigh through her nose.

* * *

Abhaya lifted her eyes up as her feet took their first step onto the forest floor. Goosebumps erupted over her skin, raw energy ricocheting up her spin. She was never going to get used to the unique energy of demon world. Shoving her hands deep into her pockets, she smiled wryly at Kurama. "Are you up for some light running Abhaya-san?"

"Why the hell not. I'm alive, aren't I?"

* * *

"I didn't realize you had become a stalker, Hiei."

Hiei growled in protest, his eyes narrowing as he turned to look at Mukuro. "What do you want?"

Mukuro turned her attention to the mage and Kurama who were now disappearing into the forest. "You should follow them. I smell trouble."

Hiei gave a scoff, "Are you doubting Kurama's capability?"

Mukuro's eyes narrowed. " _Follow them._ That's an _order."_

She then turned and walked away, leaving Hiei frustrated and wondering why she was making such a big deal out of the circumstances. Though Hiei would have rather had the mage sleeping soundly under his watch, he knew that it was futile to even try. Abhaya was stubborn, she would merely get up every time he turned or left the room. He stood wondering what he should do.

* * *

The canopy of trees was far darker than Abhaya had expected, causing her eyes to need to adjust for a moment. She stopped, blinking a few times and looking at her surroundings. The forest was thick, shielding them from the bright red sun. Kurama stood ahead waiting for her as she took in her surroundings. Abhaya gave a small nod, watching as he started to run. She caught up to him easily, even if her legs still hurt from her exhaustion. Inwardly she cursed, grinding her teeth together against the pain.

Kurama would occasionally look back at her with worry, in which she would give a small warning growl. She hated how everyone treated her like she was fine china that would shatter upon hitting the floor. She hated how she felt like someone had taken an iron baseball bat to her. Most of all, she hated how she knew the others were right. With frustration, she pushed her legs harder, feeling the raw energy of demon world rise through her feet and help her.

Abhaya then caught up to him, her stride matching his. Kurama gave her a smirk and ran by her for the rest of the way.

Upon stopping, the pair leaned against the nearest tree. Abhaya smiled warmly through rough pants. "Good little work out," She commented, watching as the fox demon gave a nod.

"Indeed. I'll allow you to compose yourself before we go into the village."

Grinning with bright eyes, Abhaya gave a nod of gratitude and took a moment to whip the sweat from her brow and neck. She peered out past the forest, noticing small huts and stalls among the large clearing. Flags of different lands flapped in the light breeze. Demons of various regions and types crowded and moseyed around the market. She could smell various types of flowers and food wafting through the sour air. Before she had even realized it, her feet moved toward the crowd.

Curiosity overcame her as she weaved through the crowds, taking in the feel and smells of the market. Kurama slowly trailed behind her, a satisfied smile playing on his lips. The fox had never seen her in such a light; she was really almost like a child with her innocent sense of wonder. He snickered at the way she bounced around, staring at all of the different demons and things being sold. It was when she stopped at a booth that Kurama grew curious of what she found.

She stood peering over the counter with pursed lips and narrowed eyes, her nose twitched back and forth as she thought. "What are those? They look like blue obsidian in a little pearl form," she murmured, peering closer to the strange little stones.

The oni who was selling them snorted haughtily, he leaned over examining Abhaya with cruel eyes. "What is a human doing here?"

"Shopping. What does it look like I'm doing?"

Abhaya stared plainly at the demon, her lips twisted into a defiant frown. She wanted to smack the disgust off of his face. "Go away, these stones are far too valuable for the likes of you anyways."

"How much are they? Again, _what_ are they?"

The oni was now grinding his teeth together in frustration. "Just go away. You reek and you're disgusting!"

Abhaya rolled her eyes, folding her arms over her chest. She knew that they were familiar, so much so that it was eating away at the back of her mind. "I tell you what, how about a trade? I want information on those stones and I'll give you just about anything in my pack… except my cigars. I need those."

Kurama scoffed beside her, catching the mage off guard. "Don't waste your time on him, Abhaya. Those are Hiruseki stones, the ice maiden produce them from their tears."

Abhaya's brow furrowed, her lips pursing in intrigue. "Thanks. I'm sorry I didn't think to ask you, Kurama."

"It's quite alright. Your curiosity merely bested you," Kurama said with a smile.

Abhaya gave a nod, watching as Kurama turned his attention to the Oni who had been observing them until then. "What is the spirit fox doing with a filthy human?"

"Though it is none of your business, this woman is a mage and happens to be a much feared one. But she is, nonetheless, my friend."

The Oni's beady eyes were now on Abhaya's, he examined every inch of her with both disgust and intrigue. "She don't look like no mage."

Abhaya merely gave a weak shrug and turned her attention to Kurama. "May I have one of my cigars please?"

Kurama nodded, shrugging off her pack and setting it down in front of her. Ripping open the top, she began to rifle through the bamboo basket pack. She gently bit down on it and with a snap of her fingers, smoke rose and she took in a great huff. Instantly, her shoulders relaxed and her eyes drooped into their normal passive look.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the distance a figure stood under the canopy of trees. Hiei kept to the shadows, examining every inch of the mage, imprinting her in the back of his head. Though he didn't want to admit it, Mukuro had been right. The air stirred with a silent warning; it was a feeling that he did not take lightly. He watched as she examined different stalls and listened to Kurama's interactions with the other demons.

Leaning back against the thick bark of a tree, he traced the dip of her hips with his eyes. A thick cloud of smoke surrounded her, following her as she wandered curiously. ' _Just as a child is, with that reckless wonder,'_ he mused, his eyes narrowing affectionately. If anyone were to see how tender he was for her, there would be true implications. He snuffed his feelings deep inside his hateful façade, hoping that no one would call his bullshit.

An hour went and passed with him continuously watching them. Abhaya had traded a few of her own goods for others who were willing to trade with a mage. She was rather convincing with how she marketed them though. He had never thought of her as a business woman but then, she had to be in her line of work. Behind his façade, he longed for her to be near him. He should have been satisfied by just watching her, of keeping her in the back of his mind, but it was growing harder for him.

She had bewitched him. That had to have been the issue. Hiei glared at her, frustration for his own desire making his chest ache. He pressed his eyes closed, taking in a deep breath to steady himself. _'What is it about you? What is it that makes me so crazy?'_

Sickening sweet with a sharp edge of something spicy hit his nose, making his jaw clench uncomfortably. His whole body went rigid as his eyes shifted to his mage, noticing that in the distance, her body was rigid as well. Her lips were pressed into a hard line, her body gently shaking in-between pants. All eyes were on her then, causing his mage to blush even harder.

Hiei stomach dipped uncomfortably. He was upon her before any of the other demons could advance upon her. He let his energy and smell waft upon her, letting it deter the others. Abhaya merely grumbled beside him, mumbling that he was too warm. She didn't realize that he was saving her from their mercy or that she was a sitting duck in the open. He rolled his eyes, glaring down at her. "Are you a fool now too?"

She scoffed, "You've always thought so. Where the feck did you come from anyways?"

"Mukuro sent me."

Kurama padded over to them, trying to ignore Abhaya's alluring scent. His right eye twitched as he spoke to Hiei. "Is she alright?"

" _Peachy,_ lad. Just going through another one of my mating flashes," she grumbled, noticing that Kurama wouldn't look her in the eye.

He glanced over to her and then back to Hiei. "Would you mind taking her back? It's not good for her to be out like this when…"

Kurama had trailed off, a light blush stretching over his cheeks. Abhaya gave a small frustrated growl. It came out more as a purr, causing Hiei to freeze once more. He once again questioned if she was worth all of this trouble. She was. _'How tiresome you are,'_ he thought to himself, resisting the urge to touch her. Hiei gave a curt nod, taking her pack from Kurama begrudgingly. "Come," he commanded, noticing how hesitant she was.

Much to his surprise, she listened to him without much resistance. Slowly, she trotted alongside him in silence, neither one of them talking to the other. Awkwardly, they made their way through the forest. It took everything inside of Hiei not to touch her, not to pin her to a tree and wantonly plant feverous kisses all over her. Instead he thought of other things, like sword maneuvers and cold showers. Very cold showers.

Abhaya, on the other hand, only felt the heat radiating off of both of them. Her body ached from fatigue and her need, but she pushed past it, hoping that it would subside soon. It was quite the opposite however, her body started to throb making her want to rip off her own skin. Gently, she ground her teeth together, holding back her groans.

"Are you alright, woman?"

" _Peachy."_

"Hn. You never should have left anyways."

"I couldn't have just laid in bed all day, Hiei. I had to do something."

"You need rest. Having demons maul you because you couldn't just stay put~"

"Could you _not_ lecture me right now? I don't like any of this either and I certainly don't want to be feeling like this _ever."_

"Don't be delusional. You will keep feeling like this until you give into your instincts."

 _"Mages mate for life Hiei._ It's a _little_ harder for us than it is for _demons."_

" _That's your problem then isn't it?"_

" _I'm not asking for sympathy, alright? Just quit being such an arse!"_

"Then quit being such a foolish human, woman. You keep putting yourself in the face of danger. You could have gotten raped or worse."

She flinched at the mere idea and then glared darkly at him. " _I was fine. Kurama was with me~"_

" _Kurama was not exempt from his own instincts. You forget he is a demon, he is doesn't need to feel that way about you."_

"Then I could have made my way home by myself."

" _And you would have been pursued by far worse. Taken so easily because you are still healing!"_

" _I would break my body 500 more times to prevent that."_

Hiei froze, his jaw clenched as he glared at the trail ahead of them. Slowly, he turned and stared at his mage. The lids of her eyes were heavy, her cheeks deeply flushed and her breathing labored. His eyes burned with desire for her, though she mistook it for anger, which perhaps it was both. _"Don't make it so tempting, mage."_

His voice was low, equally a growl of warning and an affectionate purr. She met it with frustration. _"The feck does that mean?"_

"It means to watch what you say. Many would take that as an invitation."

"In what bloody world?"

 _"In demon world."_

That stunted her fire, causing her to give him a weary look. "Why must your culture be so _neonach*?"_

"I could say the same for yours, _mage."_

They walked beside one another further along the path. Her fever was getting worse, he could tell by the way her chest had begun to heave. She had begun to sway underneath her own body heat, sweat beading along her forehead. When her body grew weak, she started to slow. Hiei then, begrudgingly, took her into his arms. "Why are you always helping me?" Her lips whispered against his chest.

"If I don't, who will?"

She chuckled weakly. "Seriously, why?"

He gave a small growl, enjoying the feeling of her in his arms. _"You're my mage,"_ he purred, drinking in her scent.

" _Now sleep."_

And she slept.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Hello my lovely readers. I am dreadfully sorry that it has taken me so long to produce this but the chapters will be more often lately. I graduated a few days ago from college and will have a bit more time now to play and write. I hope that this was a decent chapter, I wanted Abhaya to have more time with Kurama because I feel like they haven't had enough time to bond. I'm planning on doing the same with the others but in different ways obviously. Nonetheless, lemme know how you feel about this one. I'm enjoying playing with Hiei's poor emotions. Thank you again for supporting this. I appreciate every single one of you. With love, ~ELA**_

 _ **P.S. To SissyPerigrin, Thank you for the comment and the ideas. I hope that this made you happy, I was planning it anyways so I'm glad we had the same thought. I also liked the idea of some other demons putting on the moves, I will use that soon as well. Have a great day!**_

 _ **Neonach: Weird, strange, peculiar.**_


End file.
